Passé, présent, imprévu, futur?
by AnneBridges
Summary: Quand le passé de Drago le rattrape, un passé d'après-guerre qui débarque sous la forme d'un petit garçon. 2007 Drago Malefoy, fiancé à Astoria est à quelques jours à peine de son mariage et d'une découverte qui remet tout en question. Puis alors que tout bascule Drago se souvient des 6 derniers mois de l'an 1999. (Mpreg Slash M/M plus tard dans l'histoire)
1. Chapter 1

Passé, présent, imprévu, futur ?

Chap 1

Juillet 2007

Drago tomba du sofa sur lequel il couvait une gueule de bois carabinée quand trois coups résonnèrent sur sa porte d'entrée. L'espace d'un instant il craint une des visites surprises de sa mère, mais il se rappela aussitôt que les Malefoy mère et père, étaient partis en France pour quelques jours.

D'où la fête qu'il avait improvisée la veille avec Blaise et Théo.

Il avait profité de l'absence de sa mère et de son fameux regard réprobateur pour profiter de son loft et de ses dernières semaines d'homme libre.

Ses amis s'étaient loyalement portés volontaire pour l'aider à vider les bouteilles de whisky pur feu qu'il avait piqué dans la réserve de son père au Manoir. Il avait peu de souvenirs clairs de la nuit précédente, mais il savait qu'il y avait eut beaucoup de monde. Des gens qu'il connaissait peu ou pas du tout. Il se rappelait même d'Aurores venu les avertir de relancer leurs sortilèges anti-moldu. Les deux Aurores (deux femmes) avaient été traînés à l'intérieur par un Blaise complètement bourré qui leur avait offert une pinte tandis que Drago et Théo avaient essayé de replacer leurs sortilèges sur le loft Londonien.

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des paupières quand il entendit le buzz de la sonnette retentir encore et encore. Il grogna à cause de la migraine pulsant à ses tempes sous l'insistance de son visiteur. Il roula sur le ventre et se propulsa du sol en s'appuyant sur ses mains.

Goyle ronflait sur un large fauteuil en face de lui. Une peluche de dragon dans les bras, un soutien gorge rouge en couronne et de cercle d'encre noire entourant ses yeux clos. Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un fin rictus, se rappelant de la blague faite à son ami quand celui-ci avait finit par s'évanouir après un énième verre de whisky.

La porte de la chambre de Blaise coulissa et Drago se tourna pour voir en sortir une femme en robe à paillette, dont le maquillage en disait long sur sa nuit, autant que ses cheveux long et brun décoiffés. Elle avisa Drago d'un simple geste de la main et alla droit à la salle de bain.

Blaise apparu dans son dos quelques secondes plus tard et Drago sursauta et ses mains saisir sa tête pour l'empêcher de se décrocher de son cou sans doute. Blaise semblait aussi frais que s'il avait eut une nuit de moine, il lâcha un petit rire moqueur en voyant le piteux état de Drago et Drago leva un doigt vulgaire.

Les coups sur la porte retentir à nouveau et Drago lâcha un juron.

« Une minute ! Merlin et Salazar ! C'est bon j'arrive ! » Cria t-il à la porte secouée par l'impatience de son visiteur. Drago allait vite regretter de ne pas avoir pris le temps de boire une potion anti-gueule de bois.

Il ouvrit la porte et lança un regard noir droit devant lui. Mais il ne trouva personne et son regard se fit noir alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient dans une question muette. 'Qui avait toqué, si impatiemment pour disparaître la seconde où il ouvrait finalement la porte ?'

Drago s'appuyait de tout son poids sur le battant entrouvert et manqua de tomber en avant quand il entendit un petit raclement de gorge. Les yeux gris injectés de sang de Drago fusèrent vers le bruit venant de sous son champ de vision.

Un gamin, un enfant se tenait juste là.

L'expression de Drago fut aux antipodes de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris jusque là. Sa surprise et son choc de trouver un gosse de pas plus de sept ans sur le pas de sa porte se lisait facilement sur son visage, sa gueule de bois n'aidant absolument pas à maintenir le masque de parfaite indifférence qu'il avait été entraîné à porter depuis sa plus tendre enfance. 'Un Malefoy ne se fait jamais surprendre' Répéta une voix dans la tête de Drago, voix de son père et son ton parfaitement snob et dédaigneux aussi clair dans l'esprit du jeune homme que si Lucius s'était tenu derrière Drago à cet instant tonnant ses quelques mots.

« Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger, je cherche Drago Malefoy ? Est-ce que je suis à la bonne adresse ? » Demanda le gamin d'une petite voix sans élégance mais essayant visiblement d'être poli.

Le gamin était brun clair, qui tirait probablement sur le châtain sous les rayons du soleil. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux étaient gris foncé nota Drago alors que le gamin le fixa longuement le menton dressé, défiant et légèrement arrogant ?

Il portait des vêtements moldu, un jean et t-shirt rouge pétante avec un éclair jaune en plein milieu, sous un épais blouson noir. Drago remarqua que les baskets et le bas de pantalon du gamin étaient trempés, puis il nota, que des gouttes d'eau avaient persistées sur les épaules de son manteau. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Et tu es ? »

« Quelqu'un qui voudrait voir Drago Malefoy. » Répondit aussitôt le gosse légèrement méfiant sous le regard scrutateur de Drago.

Le gosse paraissait malin et intelligent, il avait cette lueur de détermination dans le regard que Drago se rappelait avoir vu dans son propre reflet des années auparavant.

Il laissa un petit sourire se former patiemment sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis Drago Malefoy, petit. » Annonça t-il avec une pointe d'arrogance et de fierté.

« Vous êtes Drago Malefoy ? Oh… Je- Je ne vous imaginais pas- comme ça. » Balbutia le gamin confusément et faisant un geste approximatif vers Drago.

Drago ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou pas, mais il leva un sourcil circonspect alors que le gamin le scrutait comme l'on observerait de loin le comportement d'animaux sauvages.

Le petit toussa dans sa main et ses joues commençaient à se teinter de rouge.

Tombait-il malade à cause de la pluie ou était-il juste gêné d'être face à Drago ? Mais avant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, Drago fut bousculé sur le côté et la sorcière à la robe à paillette s'arrêta entre l'homme et l'enfant. Elle regarda le gamin avec un grand sourire et ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà ma coiffé. « Oh ! Mais ce que tu es mignon toi ! A plus tard Blaise ! » Cria t-elle par-dessus son épaule avant d'entrer dans le monte charge et disparaître enfin. Le gamin avait l'air furieux de l'interruption et d'avoir été appelé mignon et l'ébouriffage de cheveux n'avait sûrement pas aidé son humeur.

« Bon écoutes gamin, je suis crevé et peu importe ce que tu vends on va t'en prendre trois boites, mais fais vite, j'ai pas encore bu mon café et j'-»

« Euh, non ! Je ne suis pas- je ne vends rien du tout… Je voulais juste vous rencontrer… » Termina le gosse d'une voix timide et embarrassée. Drago fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant que le petit rassemble son courage pour continuer. « Je- Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire… Je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de manière donc… » Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et Drago réprima l'envie d'en faire autant, une horrible habitude qu'il avait eu étant enfant et que son père avait eu du mal à faire disparaître. « Voilà… Je suis… Vous êtes mon père. »

Drago eut un bref moment d'absence. Et croisant le regard sincère et espérant du gamin, il s'étouffa sur son propre souffle.

« Qu-Quoi ?! » Demanda t-il, voulant être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu.

« Je suis- votre fils… » La voix du petit avait perdu de sa détermination et Drago pouvait voir la peur et l'intimidation se peindre sur son petit visage infantile.

« Mon fi… Oh Merlin ! J'ai besoin d'un verre… » Soupira Drago pour lui-même, se pinçant l'arête nasale. « Ecoutes petit, » Drago s'accroupie au sol, pour se mettre à la même hauteur que l'enfant et inspira une bonne goulée d'air. « Je ne suis pas ton père, je ne peux pas l'être, je suis… comment dire ? Sais-tu ce que signifie homosexuel ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête. « Oui, mon papa est gay, il m'a tout expliqué. Il préfère être avec les garçons… »

« Ton papa ? » La confusion commençait à gagner Drago. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur le premier problème. « On verra ça après… Je suis gay aussi et tu sais qu'il faut une maman pour faire un enfant… Hors je n'ai jamais été avec une femme de toute ma vie. » Le garçon fronçait les sourcils, écoutant patiemment Drago. « Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Oui, mon cousin a eu une maman, elle est morte pendant la guerre. Son papa aussi… Mais mon papa m'a dit que je n'étais pas comme les autres enfants… Il m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un accident et qu'il avait prit une potion sans le faire exprès et que au lieu d'avoir une maman et un papa, j'avais deux papas. Lui et vous. Enfin ? Il n'a jamais dit votre nom… Et il ne sait pas non plus que je suis là… Il sera en colère quand il saura que j'ai fouillé dans sa malle… » Balbutia l'enfant plus pour lui-même que pour Drago. Il se tordait les mains et regardait dans le vide, semblant réfléchir au meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire réprimander.

Drago, lui, se repassait les explications du gamin et son pouls accélérait à mesure que sa logique acceptait la véracité des propos de l'enfant. Il savait qu'il était possible pour des sorciers de concevoir à l'aide de la magie, c'était très rare, car quel homme saint d'esprit accepterait les conditions difficiles que causait une grossesse. Il avait lu sur les potions de fertilisation qui aidait à la procréation, il savait que les symptômes pour un sorcier étaient plus graves que pour une sorcière. Un sorcier devait presque entièrement renoncer à la magie le temps de sa gestation, par exemple.

Néanmoins, Drago secoua la tête et malgré la probabilité, refusa simplement de croire aux dires du gamin. Il ne pouvait pas être père. Et que diraient ses parents s'ils apprenaient que Drago avait eu un enfant hors mariage avec un autre homme par-dessus tout ! Lucius entrerait dans une rage folle. Il serait déshérité.

Et Astoria.

Son propre mariage serait sans doute annulé, les Greengrass offensés couperaient tout liens avec les Malefoy y compris les affaires en cours avec Lucius.

Merlin ! Il ne pouvait pas être père.

Il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps et mis trop d'effort à être le fils que Lucius voulait qu'il soit. Il avait caché ses préférences et accepté d'épouser la jeune Greengrass pour le bien de sa famille et si cet enfant… Merlin ! Tout allait s'écrouler, tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour plaire à son père… Evidemment les pensées de Drago se tournèrent vers le seul homme qu'il regrettait avoir quitté au nom de la fierté de sa famille.

Drago secoua la tête pour éviter de sombrer dans la mélancolie de ses souvenirs et son regard accrocha celui du garçon face à lui. Il avait ses yeux. Où était-ce l'imagination de Drago qui se trouvait des ressemblances avec ce petit ? Il n'était pas sûr, mais à l'instant alors que le gamin fronça le nez, Drago aurait pu jurer que c'était son nez.

« Vous êtes en colère ? » Murmura le garçon intimidé par le long silence de Drago. Il fit un pas en arrière comme prêt à fuir.

« Non… Non, juste confus. Comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda Drago d'un ton adouci.

« James. »

« C'est un joli prénom. Et qui est ton… Hum, ton papa ? » Hésita Drago cherchant dans sa mémoire, le nom d'un ex qui pourrait avoir eut un enfant. Mais sans succès, car il y avait peu de sorciers parmi les hommes avec qui il avait eut une aventure et il les connaissait et les savaient sans enfants. A part peut-être ce diplomate Américain qui s'était installé à Londres il y a quatre ans, mais le garçon avait plus de quatre ans…

« Harry. »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour ! Un petit mot rapide pour faire un point sur cette fanfiction.

D'abord je précise comme le stipule le règlement des fanfictions, que je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages de « Harry Potter » ni aucun élément concernant l'univers de J.K Rowling et que cette entreprise ne me rapporte aucun bénéfices monétaires.

Ensuite, pour ceux qui ont l'intention de me suivre, je vous rassure, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, le seul hic, c'est que je n'ai pas de Beta reader, (première fic que j'ai le courage de publier) donc je fais mes re-lectures seule (comme une grande) et ça prend du temps, d'ailleurs je demande votre indulgence si jamais je rate la correction d'une faute (d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de conjugaison) mais je tends à faire très attention.

J'ai écrit un past-Mpreg, ainsi vous voilà prévenu, mais surtout deux histoires évoluant en parallèle, le présent 2007 et le passé l'an 1999/2000. J'aime l'exploration du passé pour comprendre le présent. Donc ce sera une longue évolution.

Pour le slash, je n'écris pas de PWP, je ne pense pas être graphique ou vulgaire, et quand ces chapitres arriveront, je préviendrais, je ne tiens pas m'attirer les foudres d'un puritain )

Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira autant qu'il me plait de l'écrire et je vous encourage à me donner votre avis !

AnneBridges

Passé, présent, imprévu, futur ?

Chap 2

Juillet 2007

Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta. Son souffle se coupa et il laissa ses yeux se fermer.

Non. Non. Non !

Presque sept ans qu'il n'avait plus vu P- Non il ne pouvait même pas penser son nom… Pas lui ! Songea t-il alarmé.

« Har- Harry ? » Répéta t-il le souffle court, son cœur battant à tout rompre à ses tempes alors que James hochait doucement la tête. Drago tomba sur ses genoux. Et observa le gamin bouche bée.

Le petit fouilla dans sa poche et en tira une lettre ouverte, jaunie par le temps. Il la tendit à Drago.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la malle de Papa, au grenier, je l'ai ouverte en reconnaissant votre nom dessus, Oncle Ron avait parlé de vous dans une histoire une fois et ça avait contrarié Papa, mais il a jamais voulu nous dire pourquoi. A Teddy et moi. »

« Teddy ? »

« C'est mon cousin. Papa dit que la maman de Teddy était de la même famille que mon autre papa, vous et que du coup Teddy est mon vrai cousin. Pas comme Rosie et Victoire et Freddie. Euh…»

En tout cas, songea Drago, le petit James n'avait pas peur de parler. Drago prit la lettre, elle lui était adressée, au Manoir, mais Drago ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais reçu. Non, Po- Il ne lui avait jamais écrit, Drago en était sûr.

Il déplia le parchemin et se concentra sur l'écriture un peu bâclée de- Lui.

 _« Le 17 Juillet 2000,_

 _Malefoy,_

 _C'est la dernière lettre que je t'écrirais, j'espère juste que tu prendra au moins le temps de lire celle-ci. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, et même si je regrette la façon dont on s'est quitté, je sais que tu ne m'avais jamais rien promis._

 _Mais je tiens à être honnête, tu as le droit de savoir, James est né ce matin, il mesure 52cm et pèse 3,5 Kilos, il est en parfaite santé, il est parfait. Il est blond… moins que toi, il est magnifique._

 _L'infirmière pense que ses cheveux vont foncés en grandissant à cause de moi. Je trouve ça dommage, mais ce n'est pas grave, il sera toujours magnifique._

 _J'espère, si tu lis cette lettre que… Je ne sais pas, que savoir que tu as un fils, te feras changer d'avis et que tu voudras au moins le rencontrer… Sinon ? C'est dommage… Je ne passerais pas sa vie à te courir après, si tu ne veux pas assumer et être présent pour le voir grandir ça te regarde, il ne manquera de rien avec moi. Mais sache que je lui dirais qui tu es, quand il sera prêt, je ne lui mentirais pas sur ses origines._

 _Je lui ai donné les prénoms de mon père et de mon parrain._

 _James Sirius Potter._

 _Adieu donc et peu importe ce que tu décides, James ne manquera jamais d'une famille._

 _Harry Potter. »_

Drago fronçait tellement les sourcils qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'une ligne fines sur son front.

Impossible se disait-il. Il n'avait jamais reçu cette lettre. Ni aucune autre. Il reprit l'enveloppe et la tourna et remarqua le poinçon signalant d'un retour à l'émetteur. La lettre avait été renvoyée, peut-être même sans avoir été ouverte. Qui aurait pu ?

« Je ne savais pas… » Murmura Drago plus pour lui-même que pour James.

« Papa a gardé toutes les lettres qu'il vous a envoyé, c'était la seule qui avait été ouverte avant d'être retournée. Et je l'ai lue… Et j'ai demandé à papa au dîner, mais il a dit que ce n'était pas le moment… Parce qu'il a vu votre nom dans le journal et Tante Hermione a dit qu'il était contrarié. » Expliqua James d'un air un peu coupable.

Drago fronçait encore les sourcils. Il était plus confus que jamais. Il n'osait pas croire ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux. Il n'osait pas non plus conclure que sa mère ou son père avait quelque chose à voir avec ces soi-disant lettres qu'il n'avait jamais reçue. Mais c'était la seule explication possible.

« Viens, je crois qu'on a de quoi faire du chocolat chaud dans la cuisine. » Dit Drago en se redressant finalement et dissimulant son trouble derrière son parfait masque Malefoy.

A peine plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, Drago fixait James se régalant d'un bol de céréales de Théo, lui-même sirotant un thé.

James, tout comme Drago, avait un observé un parfait silence depuis qu'il s'était assit au comptoir de la cuisine. Il avait tout juste hoché la tête quand Drago lui avait proposé à manger. Le gamin avait observé le large loft que Drago partageait avec ses deux meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard après la guerre.

Drago s'appuyait sur le comptoir, les coudes à plat devant lui serrant sa tasse dans ses deux mains et restait subjugué par l'enfant devant lui, plus il le regardait et plus il se trouvait des ressemblances avec lui.

Goyle dormait encore sur son fauteuil devant la cheminée. L'appartement était silencieux si ce n'était pour le son de la douche activée dans la chambre de Blaise. Puis un tapotement fit sursauté Drago qui en renversa son thé. James lâcha un petit rire enjoué et Drago se figea. James avait l'exact réplique du sourire de son père… De Po- Lui.

Drago regarda par-dessus l'épaule de James, de l'autre côté du large living-room, derrière la baie vitrée donnant sur leur terrasse en toit, un hibou gris donnait des coups de becs sur le carreau. D'un geste délicat de sa baguette, Drago laissa l'animal entrer et le regarda voler à travers la pièce jusqu'à Greg. Il lâcha une enveloppe, rouge criard sur les genoux de son ami avant de filer aussitôt par la fenêtre.

Drago grimaça en voyant la lettre écarlate fumer et s'élever devant Goyle. Et une seconde plus tard la voix de Millicent s'éleva dans le silence de la grande pièce. Greg sursauta aussitôt sous les cris rageur de sa jeune épouse et plia sous le poids des remontrances qu'elle lui faisait pour ne pas être encore rentrer à la maison.

James en face de Drago retint son rire, main plaquée sur la bouche, des petites rides aux coins de ses yeux scintillants sous l'étrange situation. Drago partageant son amusement et fit un clin d'œil au petit garçon quand Greg tenta de se lever mais trébucha sous le poids d'une évidente gueule de bois.

Puis Blaise sortit de sa chambre et Théo de la sienne le regard alerte, les cheveux en pétard et la marque d'oreiller sur la joue, les cris persistant de Millicent furent couper aussitôt que Théo sortit sa baguette et incendia d'un geste le papier hurlant.

« Merlin ! Greg comment tu fais pour la supporter tous les jours ! Elle est pire qu'une Banchie ! » S'exclama Théo ronchonnant et jurant jusqu'à la cuisine sans un regard pour Drago ou James.

Blaise ricanait fermant la porte de sa chambre, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier élégante sur un costume trois pièces gris cendré, son ami était déjà prêt à partir travailler au Ministère de la Magie. Pendant que Goyle se remettait difficilement sur ses pieds.

Théo prépara une théière pleine dans le dos de Drago et Blaise s'approcha enlevant une bouloche imaginaire sur le devant de sa robe. Drago se demanda ce qu'il dirait quand ses amis remarqueraient la présence de l'enfant dans leur appartement. Blaise s'assit juste à côté de James sans même un regard et Théo déposa une tasse vide devant lui d'un coup de baguette et d'un autre, il fit voler une miche de pain du placard jusqu'au comptoir, celle-ci se coupa en tranches égales et se déposèrent dans un panier arrivant magiquement dessous, une motte de beurre, du fromage frais et de la confiture planèrent à leur tour sous le commandement délicat de Théo et la bouilloire siffla derrière lui. Il termina de préparer leur thé et s'installa finalement à côté de Drago, les sourcils toujours froncés par l'effet de la lettre hurlante de Millicent.

Quand Goyle parvint au comptoir, les quatre tabourets étaient déjà occupés et il regarda confusément James, question évidente sur le visage.

Drago serra les dents et se cacha lâchement derrière sa tasse à nouveau pleine. Ses yeux allèrent de Goyle à Théo qui leva la tête devant l'hésitation de leur ami, puis revinrent rapidement sur James avant de se fixer sur sa tasse.

Drago commença à réfléchir rapidement à comment expliquer la présence d'un enfant de sept ans dans leur appartement. Il nota du coin de l'œil, Théo écarquiller les yeux de surprise en remarquant finalement James et Greg ouvrant la bouche pour parler. Mais avant qu'aucun des trois adultes ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit James intervint le premier.

« J'ai fini ! » Signala t-il à Drago ignorant les trois autres hommes autour de lui le fixant d'un air étonné. « Dis, c'est vrai que t'étais attrapeur à l'école ? »

Drago hocha la tête faisant de son mieux pour éviter les trois paires d'yeux fixés désormais sur lui. La confirmation à la question de James sembla le ravir et il sautilla d'excitation sur son siège.

« Papa nous a appris à voler à Teddy et moi ! Teddy veut être poursuiveur mais moi je préfère attrapeur comme papa et toi ! »

Drago ne put empêcher le large sourire qui envahit son visage et encouragé par sa réaction James se lança dans une explication très imagée de son dernier match contre ses cousins et cousines.

Drago l'écoutait patiemment et suivait les hauts gestes vifs que produisaient les petites mains de James pourtant il restait conscient des paires d'yeux de plus en plus confuses et impatientes faces à son indifférence. Quand James eut finit son histoire il exulta de ce rire si familier et gigota sur son tabouret avant de regarder timidement autour de lui puis Drago.

« Je peux aller aux toilettes ? »

« Oh ?! Oui, oui bien sûr, c'est juste là. » Indiqua Drago en se levant et contournant le comptoir pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain à James.

Quand le petit garçon fut enfermé dans la salle de bain Drago se tourna vers ses trois amis qui le fixaient encore comme s'il venait tout juste de le rencontrer.

« Quoi ? » Lâcha t-il un peu violemment. Il passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux et retourna vers le comptoir.

« Quoi ? Drago, il y a un enfant dans notre salle de bain ! » Souligna Théo retenant sa voix et pointant un doigt accusateur vers la porte close derrière Greg. Drago passa rapidement sur les trois visages, Greg était confus et semblait avoir vu un revenant, Théo tentait, lui, de garder son calme et respirait profondément tout en réfléchissant à la situation et Blaise avait un sourcil arqué et un sourire amusé.

« Je sais… » Il soupira, il savait qu'il devait leur avouer ce que James faisait là et qui il était, mais il n'était pas sûr d'y croire lui-même. « Apparemment c'est mon- mon fils… En tout cas c'est ce qu'il dit et cette lettre aussi. » Avoua t-il difficilement évitant le regard de ses amis et indiquant la lettre que lui avait donné James un peu plus tôt.

« Ton-« Théo s'interrompit et déglutit difficilement. « Avec qui- Non, huh huh, j'y crois pas. T'essaye une de tes blagues stupides, t'as jamais touché de fille de ta vie, la seule et unique fois où Pansy t'a embrassé tu as vomis et tu as passé les deux heures suivantes à te brosser les dents ! »

« Merci pour le souvenir Théo ! » Répondit Drago les dents serrées. Blaise explosa de rire en face de lui pendant que Greg se laissait tomber lourdement sur le tabouret libéré par le petit James. Drago jeta un regard noir à Blaise qui mit sa main devant sa bouche pour essayer sans conviction de calmer son rire.

« Oh non, c'est le gamin de cette fille ? Cet été après nos A.S.P.I.C ? Cette brunette, la serveuse dans ce Pub de Londres qui ne voulait plus te lâcher ! C'est elle ? C'était quoi son nom déjà, Blaise ? »

« Carina ? Mais non, c'est avec moi qu'elle a finit la nuit. Drago s'est enfuit quand elle s'est assise sur ses genoux et il est rentré trois jours plus tard. » Blaise plissa les paupières en fixant Drago et étudiant son expression, coupable. « Si je me souviens bien, tu avais dit avoir rencontrer un moldu ? » Le sourire en coin qu'affichait le bel Italien provoqua un frisson de malaise en Drago qui détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il gronda entre ses dents, comment pouvait-il leur avouer la vérité.

« Il te ressemble. » Intervint soudain Greg. Les trois autres hommes se tournèrent vers lui d'un même geste et Drago ressentit un profond élan d'amitié pour le plus maladroit de ses amis. « Il a les cheveux plus foncés, mais j'ai eu… L'impression de te voir quand on était petit et que tu nous racontais tes histoires de quidditch à Crabbe et moi… » Il termina avec une légère grimace, puis fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas… » Ajouta t-il après quelques secondes, un air perdu sur son large visage.

« C'est compliqué Greg… » Soupira Drago. Il avait devant lui trois des quelques personnes, qui savaient pour son homosexualité et ceux au courant se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, même ses parents ne le savaient pas.

Mais peut-être Potter l'avait-il dit après la naissance de James, peut-être que Granger et les Weasley étaient au courant ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'avait dit Potter à ses amis ? Merlin ! Il y avait tellement de choses que Drago ignorait sur cette situation. Et cela l'angoissait d'avantage que l'idée d'être le père de ce petit garçon qui venait d'apparaître devant sa porte.

« Quel pauvre bougre t'as mis enceint, Drago ? » Demanda Blaise après une gorgée de thé d'un ton ennuyé. « Attend une seconde, tu ne sors presque jamais avec des sorciers et ce gamin doit avoir au moins six ans, avec qui tu es sorti il y a six ans ? » Drago voyait la réflexion visible sur le visage de Blaise, mais peu importe il savait que ni Blaise ni Théo pourrait deviner que James était l'enfant de Harry Potter.

Il n'avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit de son histoire avec l'Elu et de toute façon qui l'aurait cru, mais c'était sans doute le seul secret qu'il avait réussi à garder de ses meilleurs amis.

« En fait, il a sept ans. » Avoua Drago essayant de gagner du temps avant de leur donner l'information qu'ils attendaient. Blaise leva un sourcil curieux comprenant que la conception de l'enfant remontait à juste après leur dernière année à Poudlard et Théo comptait sur ses doigts murmurant les noms des trois sorciers avec qui Drago avait eu une aventure, moins Potter.

« Drago ? Qui est son autre père ? » Demanda finalement Théo suspicieusement après un moment et voyant que son décompte ne le menait nulle part.

Drago baissa les yeux sur ses mains mêlées sur le comptoir, il inspira une bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage ou se résigner peu importe, mais ses prochaines paroles serviraient à choquer ses meilleurs amis et à ressasser de vieux souvenirs auxquels il n'avaient plus pensé depuis près de huit ans.

« C'est euh… Potter, c'est mon fils et celui de Potter… »


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous, de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, plus long cette fois, il devait être coupé en deux à la base, mais j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment._

 _On fait un tour dans le passé aujourd'hui._

 _Et oui désolée, on garde le suspens jusqu'au bout quand à la révélation de Drago à ses amis. Mais vous l'aurez Mardi au plus tard._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et pour les reviews, je répondrais à vos questions après avoir cuvé ma gueule de bois du réveillon. )_

 _Bon réveillon du nouvel an et bonne lecture !_

 _AnneBridges_

Passé, présent, imprévu, futur ?

Chap 3

Août 1999

Drago n'en pouvait plus, ce Pub était étouffant et la serveuse, revenant au bar lui pinça encore les fesses au passage. Il avait subit son harcèlement toute la soirée et ça faisait rire Blaise et Théo aux larmes. Au départ ça l'avait lui-même amusé et il avait consciemment flirté avec elle avec une indifférence naturelle. Mais maintenant alors que minuit approchait, Drago serrait les dents. La brunette n'avait rien de repoussant comme l'avait souligné Blaise avec un regard appréciateur sur la silhouette de la jeune femme, mais disons que pour Drago, il y avait trop de rembourrage sur le devant et pas assez d'accessoires sous la ceinture. Blaise n'avait pas été surpris par l'homosexualité de Drago quand il avait fait son coming out auprès de ses amis l'hiver précédent, il avait été même réjouit de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas la concurrence de Drago envers la gente féminine. Théo avait eu du mal à y croire et il avait fallu quelques temps pour le convaincre et évidemment que Drago embrasse le cousin de Blaise sous ses yeux avait aidé. Mais Julian était reparti en Italie et Drago était à nouveau célibataire.

Il n'avait pas vraiment fait son coming out. Ses amis savaient, Théo, Blaise, Greg, Pansy et Millicent. Julian ne comptait pas vraiment puisqu'il ne vivait même pas en Angleterre. Mais Drago ne pouvait pas montrer publiquement ses préférences sexuelles. Devant ses amis c'était une autre histoire, vu ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble ses dernières années et l'ostracisme dont ils avaient été victimes suite à la guerre, ces anciens Serpentard étaient devenus une sorte de famille, une drôle de famille, mais une famille quand même. A eux, Drago ne pouvait pas cacher qui il était, car contrairement à ses parents, eux n'avaient aucunes attentes et n'avaient en aucune façon planifié sa vie à la milliseconde près. Pour eux, il était juste Drago, pour ses parents, il était l'unique héritier du clan Malefoy, le seul héritier de l'histoire d'une des familles sang pure les plus anciennes du monde sorcier. Et il devait porter et respecter son héritage.

Alors ce soir, au lieu de dire simplement à cette serveuse qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il passe la nuit avec elle, car Drago préférerait sans doute boire une potion de mort imminente plutôt que de toucher une femme, il serra les dents et la laissa continuer ses horribles avances sous les ricanements de Blaise, Théo et Pansy.

C'était le début du mois d'Août et Drago et ses amis fêtaient l'anniversaire de Théo, le récalcitrant Théo, le plus calme d'entre eux, traîner dans un Pub presque contre son grès pour faire la fête. Il avait finit par accepter quand Pansy avait promis la présence de Daphné Greengrass, une de leur ancienne camarade de classe dont Théo était fou amoureux depuis la troisième année.

Blaise dansait avec une sorcière blonde sur la piste et Théo murmurait quelque chose qui faisait rougir Daphné, Millicent avait entraîné Greg sur la piste de danse et Pansy était… Quelque part… Apparemment. La meilleure amie de Drago ne tenait pas en place et plus d'une fois au court de cet été, la jeune femme avait disparu au bras d'un sorcier quelconque en plein milieu de leur soirée, pour réapparaître le lendemain comme si de rien n'était.

Drago enviait Pansy et Blaise pour cela, eux n'avaient pas à cacher leur sexualité à des parents trop conservateurs et pouvaient se permettre une vie débauche et profitaient au maximum de la liberté qu'offrait leur jeunesse.

Pansy, Blaise et lui venait d'utiliser leur coffre de Gringotts pour acheter un immense loft dans le centre de Londres. Drago avait du mal à convaincre ses parents de le laisser quitter le Manoir, mais Lucius avait pleinement refusé et Théo s'était installé à sa place dans le loft. Au moins pour quelques mois, le temps que Drago réussisse à convaincre son père. Il avait bien réussi à faire accepter son choix de carrière à son père, un déménagement serait plus simple que le fait de refuser une carrière politique pour y préférer une carrière de Médicomage.

Depuis la guerre, Drago avait pris ses distances avec son père, il n'avait plus cette dévotion aveugle pour l'homme qui l'avait livré lui et sa mère aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses mangemorts. Mais il continuait tout de même de le respecter pour le père qu'il fut autrefois. Et Drago craignait encore plus que tout de décevoir son père.

Drago profita que tous ses amis semblaient occupés pour fuir ce Pub sorcier et aller dans ce quartier moldu qu'il avait découvert l'été précédent.

Old Compton Street.

Drago métamorphosa sa robe de sorcier en veste légère à la dernière mode moldu, puis transforma son pantalon noir tailleur très formel en un jean noir serré et déchiré aux genoux, il garda sa chemise de soie grise cendrée telle quelle et quitta l'abri de la ruelle dans laquelle il avait transplanné, pour accéder à la rue principale du quartier Gay de Londres. Il avait avoué à ses amis où il disparaissait les soirs où il n'était pas avec eux, ils avaient tous entre ouvert la bouche de surprise. Drago Malefoy, frayant avec des moldus !

« Si on peut reconnaître quelque chose aux moldu, c'est leur communauté Gay, et même si je suis sorcier, je suis gay, donc quelque part c'est normal pour moi d'aller là-bas. C'est pas pour autant que je vais devenir un amoureux des moldus. » S'était-il défendu avec indifférence totale.

Mais Drago ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque, il adorait ce quartier, il adorait pouvoir marcher dans cette rue haute en couleur, en strass et en paillette, et ne pas être jugé pour son nom, les crimes de sa famille ou sa sexualité. Ici tout ce qu'on savait de lui c'était qu'il était gay. Son nom n'était pas source de commérages ou de regards suspicieux et haineux, il était juste un gars qui voulait passer une bonne soirée. Il adorait les Drag-queens sur leur talons de quinze centimètres dans leurs robes pailletées le sifflant quand il passait devant elles pour entrer dans un club, il adorait voir des couples d'hommes se tenir la main sur le pavé comme si de rien n'était, voir ces couples s'embrasser publiquement ou plus dans les ruelles ou les backrooms des clubs, sans que cela ne gêne personne. Ce n'était pas des choses qu'il verrait sur le chemin de Traverse.

Et par-dessus tout, il adorait sa popularité. Drago n'avait jamais eut à payer une seule consommation ou son entrée dans un club de Old Compton Street. A l'entrée, dans la file d'attente, les videurs lui faisait toujours signe d'avancer et le laissait entrer gratuitement et avant tout le monde, comme une célébrité. La première fois que cela lui était arrivé, Drago avait craint que l'homme voulait le virer de la file d'attente et l'humilier devant tout le monde, mais à sa plus grande surprise, il avait juste bénéficié du traitement VIP (Drago avait mis plusieurs semaines à comprendre ce que cela voulait dire).

Et comme chacune des fois où il s'était mis dans la file d'attente du Babylon et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas ne pas se mêler plus que nécessaire aux moldus qui l'entourait, Drago remarqua du coin de l'œil, Carl, le videur, lui faire signe depuis l'avant de la file d'attente. Drago avait évidemment pris la peine de retenir le nom du videur du club le plus populaire de la rue. Il alla directement au bar et salua d'un hochement de tête le barman qu'il avait prit l'habitude de côtoyer depuis les quelques semaines où il fréquentait presque quotidiennement cette rue. Moins d'une minute après qu'il se soit assis, Emett, le barman, torse parfaitement moulé dans un t-shirt noir, lui apporta un verre de martini et lui montra discrètement un homme de l'autre coté du bar.

Non, Drago ne payait jamais pour ses verres.

Ici, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, danser avec un autre homme ne choquerait personne, embrasser un autre homme était naturel ce serait embrasser une femme qui serait regardé avec horreur.

« Salut beau blond ! » Tonna la voix du barman le sortant de ses pensées. Drago accepta le verre qu'il lui tendait. L'alcool moldu ne valait celui des sorciers mais il était déjà bien pompette des quelques Vodka Pur Glace et des Pousse Rhum qu'il avait bu au pub avec Pansy et Blaise.

« Emett, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Drago sirotant une gorgée de son martini.

« Comme un vendredi mon chéri ! Surexcité ! »

« Evidemment. » Drago se tourna vers le grand brun et sourit avant de jeter un œil vers la salle bondée, où les corps se mouvaient langoureusement sur un rythme tonic.

« Et toi mon chéri, où es-tu passé ces deux dernières semaines ?! Tu as manqué tellement de choses ! Mon dieu, rien que Samedi dernier, Godiva et Gigi se sont engueulées à cause d'un numéro que Gigi aurait apparemment volé à Godi. Mais bon, on connait tous Godiva chérie, à l'écouter, même Elton John et Madonna lui ont piqué des numéros ! » Comméra Emett en plaçant une main sur le côté de sa bouche en signe de confidence.

Drago ricana doucement. Il avait finit par se renseigner sur toutes les références auxquelles faisait constamment allusion ses « amis » moldus afin de ne pas avoir l'air complètement débile.

« J'étais sur la côte d'Azur avec des amis de l'école, pour fêter nos diplômes. »

Emett siffla d'admiration. « On ne se refuse rien, dis-moi ! Alors un petit français ou deux pendant ces vacances ? » Demanda t-il ensuite avec un sourire de connivence.

« A ton avis ? Mon meilleur ami a changé de chambre le lendemain de notre arrivée. » Plaisanta Drago sur le même ton.

« Mmmh Drago, Drago ! Jeune, beau et étudiant ! Dieu que mes dix-huit ans me manque ! Enfin bref, laissons les beaux méditerranéens à la méditerranée et parlons de notre pluvieuse Angleterre. Il y a du nouveau sur la piste du Babylon, trésor ! » Drago leva un sourcil curieux et Emett voyant qu'il l'avait accroché lui fit un sourire narquois avant de continuer. « Environ un mètre soixante quinze, quatre vingt, muscles fins, les cheveux noir de jais avec cette coiffure « je viens de sortir d'un marathon de baise et alors ?! » et des yeux à couper autant le souffle que son sourire. Timide, charmeur mais pas volontairement, jeune, séduisant et amusant. Bon il ne danse pas aussi bien que toi mon chou, mais c'est pas grave vu comme il est à croquer. Je pense qu'il vient juste de faire son coming out, il est assez maladroit et semble un peu impressionné aux premiers abords.»

Drago laissa ses sourcils se lever un peu plus, sincèrement intéressé par la description de cet homme mystérieux. Mais parfois, il l'avait appris à ses dépends, Emett pouvait être un peu trop enthousiaste.

« C'est quoi l'arnaque ? » Demanda Drago sur ses gardes, plissant les paupières essayant de repérer un mensonge dans les prochaines paroles du moldu.

« Il n'est pas vraiment dragueur… J'ai demandé à quasiment tout le monde, vraiment, ils ont tous parlé avec lui, prit un verre avec lui, danser avec lui, mais apparemment personne n'a encore ne serait-ce que tâter la marchandise, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Dit-il avec un regard appuyé.

Drago était intrigué.

Emett fut appelé de l'autre côté du bar et Drago profita de ce moment pour se tourner vers la salle et apprécier un spectacle qu'il ne verrait jamais dans le monde sorcier, malheureusement. Les standards de bienséance, les traditions tout cela étaient bien trop ancré dans leur société.

Lors du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago vivait la peur au ventre, bien plus que ce qu'on lui avait jusque là attribué. Il savait que si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il aimait les hommes, il se ferait humilié de la pire des manières par les mangemorts avant d'être tué lentement et douloureusement. Les homosexuels étaient traités par les mangemorts comme des Traîtres à leur sang. Il avait vu ce que sa propre Tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, avait fait à un couple d'homosexuels, il en faisait encore des cauchemars, entendant encore leurs cris d'agonies, leurs suppliques et sentant encore parfois l'odeur rouillée de leur sang mêlé à la fragrance plus âcre de leurs sueurs.

Il écoutait à moitié, le DJ sampler un morceau de Madonna, _Like a virgin_ et secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose que la guerre, Il pensait plutôt à la semaine qui l'attendait dès lundi.

Il avait un rendez-vous, lundi matin, avec le Directeur d'internat de Ste Mangouste pour intégrer la prochaine promotion d'Internes en Médicomagie.

Etrangement, lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, la nouvellement nommée Directrice McGonagall avait décidé de lui donner une chance de rédemption.

Après son procès, il avait écopé d'une peine de travaux d'intérêts généraux sous la coupe de la Directrice de Poudlard. Il avait donc passé son été à reconstruire l'école avec les autres volontaires bénévoles dans une totale indifférence de ces derniers, évidemment. Puis n'ayant pas finit son quota d'heure à la fin de l'été, il avait aidé à l'infirmerie de l'école sous l'autorité de Mme Pomfresh et finalement même Slughorn lui avait reconnu ses qualités de potionniste quand il aida à refaire le stock de potions et baumes guérissant. Il s'était prit de passion pour cette discipline, pour la médicomagie et Pomfresh l'avait encouragé dans cette voix. A la fin de l'année, McGonagall le félicita pour tout ce qu'il avait accompli dans l'année et Pomfresh, Slughorn et elle-même, lui écrivirent des lettres de recommandations pour qu'il puisse réaliser ses projets d'avenir.

Puis Lucius avait décidé qu'il était temps pour Drago d'apprendre à gérer le domaine et les affaires Malefoy. Drago n'en avait pas la moindre envie, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que son père accepterait d'entendre. Drago s'était juste résigner à obéir à Lucius et à faire comme son père l'entendait. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre lui, l'année précédente avait été assez difficile comme cela et Lucius avait fait des efforts après tout, il avait finit par accepté le choix de carrière de Drago.

Drago avait besoin de se changer les idées. D'un air déterminé, il vida le resta de son verre, le posa sur le bar et partit vers la piste se mêler à l'amas de corps durs et sveltes ondulant au rythme d'une musique electro qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont le rythme était entraînant.

Il se laissa entraîner par un musculeux blond doré qui se frotta à lui par derrière, l'entourant de bras puissant. Il dansa avec lui quelques minutes avant de voir un peu plus loin devant lui, un petit brun plus intéressant. Drago avait un truc pour les bruns. Peut-être parce qu'il était très blond lui-même et voulait un homme avec une nuance aux antipodes de la sienne. Cet homme là était métis, d'un teint plus clair que Blaise, et son corps souple se cambrait facilement contre Drago quand ce dernier se serra un peu plus. Puis le beau métis attrapa la main de Drago et le traîna vers la backroom.

Drago en ressortit dix minutes plus tard se sentant léger, la tête lui tournant doucement. Il retourna au bar et s'y accouda ne trouvant aucun tabouret libre. Il tournait le dos à la piste de danse et comme à chaque fois, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire signe à Emett, celui-ci arrivait déjà vers lui avec une bière cette fois.

« Tu te souviens le type dont je te parlais tout à l'heure ? » Lui dit Emett posant la bière face à Drago. Drago hocha la tête. « Apparemment tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. C'est la première fois en deux semaines qu'il vient ici et offre un verre à quelqu'un. » Le petit sourire en coin d'Emett n'échappa pas à Drago, ni même son clin d'œil, puis Drago suivit son regard jusque de l'autre côté du bar à gauche et son souffle se coupa quand il vit l'homme en question.

Ce dernier quittait son tabouret et marchait droit sur Drago. Quand à lui, il resta figé sur place. Jamais il n'aurait cru le voir lui entre tous au Babylon. Drago se demanda s'il avait le temps de fuir puis l'idée le quitta aussi sec, trop curieux de ce qu'impliquait cette monstrueuse coïncidence.

« Malefoy. » Le salua t-il poliment.

Drago déglutit.

« Potter. » Drago lança un coup d'œil en coin à Emett, celui-ci observait la scène avec bien trop de curiosité. Il imaginait déjà les rumeurs courir dans le club. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et prit d'une impulsion stupide, il attrapa le poignet de Potter et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans l'étroite cabine de toilette au fond du club et ce malgré les protestations de Potter. Il sortit sa baguette et Potter fit la même chose. Il leva les yeux au ciel et souffla exaspéré devant la méfiance de Potter avant de se tourner sur la porte et d'y lancer un ' _silencio_ '. Il revint sur Potter en replaçant sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Par Salazar ! Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

Potter avait lui-même ranger sa baguette puis regarda Drago fixement, incrédule, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, presque menaçant. Etait-ce Drago où Potter était devenu réellement canon ? Drago secoua la tête pour re-concentrer ses pensées.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question Malefoy, moi au moins j'ai été élevé dans le monde moldu et je n'ai pas passé ses 20 dernières années à dires que les Moldus ne méritaient même pas de vivre ! »

« Hey, j'ai jamais dis ça ! » Se défendit minablement Drago. Puis il croisa les bras à son tour et toisa Potter des quelques centimètres qu'il avait de plus que lui.

« Qu'est-ce que fais dans un club moldu ? » Demanda à nouveau Potter d'un ton plus patient.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Gronda t-il puérilement.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois ici-»

« Ah, c'est pour ça que t'es là donc ? Tu me cherchais ? C'est quoi cette fois, le Ministère qui t'envois dans le cadre de ton entraînement chez les Aurores, épreuve une; trouvez un mangemort ? Ou c'est encore une de tes croisades personnelles ? » Railla amèrement Drago semblant croire la première solution un eu trop facilement. Sans doute trop de contrôle sur ses activités depuis la fin de la guerre le rendait plutôt parano.

« Quoi ? » Dit bêtement Potter avant de décroiser les bras et soupirer comme se résignant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux les décoiffant un peu plus. « Ecoutes Malefoy, crois-moi ou non, je ne suis pas là pour te- surveiller ou je ne sais quoi, c'est juste une coïncidence- apparemment… J'ai cru que c'était toi qui m'avais suivi, qu tu voulais me faire du chantage ou un truc comme ça… » Avoua ensuite Potter regardant partout sauf Drago.

Drago fronça les sourcils, une coïncidence… Une coïncidence ? Emett avait bien dit qu'il était venu presque tous les jours ces deux dernières semaines ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi le Babylon ? Il y avait des clubs dans le monde sorcier où il pourrait entrer… Facilement même vu qui il était… Et avec sa portée de Weasley en plus. Puis une sorte d'horreur se peint sur le visage déjà pâle de Drago. Si Weasley était avec lui, demain toute la communauté Sorcière saurait où Drago Malefoy passait ses nuits. Merlin ! Ses parents !

« T'as l'air malade… Ca va aller ? » Demanda Potter le faisant sortir violemment de ses pensées. Drago le fixa méchamment, mais le regard de compassion sincère que lui opposait Potter stoppa nette la répartie cinglante sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un club comme le Babylon, Potter ? » Questionna finalement et encore Drago, d'un ton plus mesuré.

« Euh… J'étais… Curieux ? Je suppose ? Et toi ? Que fait Drago Malefoy dans un club gay moldu ?»

« Curieux ?! » Répéta Drago d'un air désabusé. « Curieux ? Potter, le Babylon n'est pas le genre de club où on entre juste parce qu'on y a vu de la lumière ! »

« Donc tu n'es pas là par hasard ou curiosité ? » Conclu Potter avec un rictus narquois et un regard un peu trop fier de lui. Drago eut la soudaine envie de le frapper mais résista. Il soupira et serra les bras autour de son torse.

« Non. » Avoua t-il un air défiant sur le visage, se gonflant d'un courage qu'il n'avait pas. « Non, à vrai dire je suis là pour le gay dans club gay, les hommes, le sexe et l'alcool. »

Apparemment son admission secoua tant Potter que ce dernier le regard plusieurs secondes observant un silence de mort avec l'expression d'un poisson hors de l'eau. « Je jure devant Salazar et Merlin que si tu répètes à qui que ce soit m'avoir vu ici, je ferais de a vie un véritable enfer et je n'hésiterais pas à te vendre à la Gazette du sorcier, je suis sûr que ça plairait à leur lecteur de savoir où leur héro passe ses nuits. » Menaça vivement Drago.

« Je n'ai pas l'inten- je n'allais pas- je ne savais pas que tu es… » Drago le regarda faire un moulinet de sa main dans la direction générale de Drago hésitant et balbutiant ses mots.

« Gay, Potter, gay, c'est le mot que tu cherches et non, tu ne le savais pas, personne ne le sait à part mes amis et j'aimerais assez que ça reste comme ça. Compris ? » Drago en avait marre, la tête éberluée de Potter n'avait plus rien d'amusant quand il savait qu'il risquait de dire à ses amis où il avait croisé Drago Malefoy. « Ca vaut pour Granger et Weasley, je me fous que tu leur disent à quelle heure tu pisses le soir mais pas question de leur dire que tu m'as croisé dans un de tes moments d'errance curieuse ! »

« Ils ne savent même pas encore pour moi… » Marmonna Potter dans un souffle évitant le regard de Drago, ses joues rougissantes légèrement.

« Ils ne savent pas pour- » Drago s'interrompit et se figea réalisant ce qu'impliquait les paroles de Potter. Cette fois ce fut son tour d'avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Son expression sembla au moins ragaillardir Potter qui leva un peu le menton dans ce geste défiant si familier à Drago.

« Et alors ? Pas de blague sur l'Elu, pas de commentaires acerbe ? »

Cela suffit à réveiller Drago de sa surprise. Il sentit un rictus naître au coin de ses lèvres.

« Oh si Potter, un paquet de blague me viennent en tête, mais je vais être bon joueur… Au moins pour l'instant. » Dit-il avec un regard calculateur. « Et ta Weaslette ? Elle en pense quoi ? Je croyais que vous étiez fiancés ? » Demanda ensuite Drag se souvenant de la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier quelques semaines auparavant.

« Elle s'appelle Ginny, Malefoy ! » Drago haussa tout juste les épaules, c'était une Weasley, il n'en n'avait rien à faire de son prénom. « On est plus ensemble depuis avant Noël dernier… Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir. Et non, je ne répondais plus à aucune de tes questions dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit ! »

« D'accord, retournons au bar dans ce cas. » Déclara Drago ôtant le sortilège sur la porte et l'ouvrant dans la foulée.

Drago ignora les regards appuyés des gars réunit dans les toilettes, mais Potter sembla hésiter. 'Timide' avait dit Emett. Bizarre venant de Potter. Drago revint vers lui et le tira par le poignet, encore. Et glissa d'un ton à la fois rassurant et amusé, « Ils n'en n'ont rien à faire de ce qu'on a fait là dedans, tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir c'est s'ils ont une chance de s'y retrouver avec l'un de nous deux. »

Potter lâcha une petite exclamation dont Drago eut du mal à ne pas se moquer. Et continua sur sa ligne de conduite, traînant Potter à travers le club. « D'après le barman, tu t'es fait une belle réputation ici, discute, bois danse mais ne baise pas ? T'es quoi une bonne sœur ? »

« Qu-quoi ? Non, non je suis juste… Je viens de rompre, j'avais pas envie de me jeter sur le premier venu, c'est pas mon genre… » Expliqua doucement Potter évitant encore le regard de Drago.

« Rompre ? » Demanda Malefoy curieux jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule à Potter zig-zaguant entre les danseurs jusqu'au bar.

« Oh non Malefoy ! C'est ton tour de répondre à des questions embarrassantes ! » Contra Potter semblant reprendre le dessus.

Ils trouvèrent deux tabourets libres dans le coin gauche du bar, Emett servit à chacun une bière lançant des œillades à Drago, trop curieux de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Drago accepta de répondre aux questions de Potter et forcément le binoclard voulait savoir comment Drago Malefoy s'était retrouvé dans un club moldu.

« L'été dernier, après la guerre, Pansy, Blaise et moi sommes sortit sur Londres, ce Pub un peu avant King's Cross ? A peine une heure dans le Pub et Blaise s'était trouvé une sorcière à raccompagner et Pans un sorcier pour la raccompagner elle. Je me suis retrouvé seul dans le bar et j'ai décidé d'aller marcher, je sais pas comment j'ai fait mais je me suis retrouver sur Old Compton Street, j'ai cru halluciner, je n'avais aucune idée que ce genre d'endroit existait chez les moldus… J'ai traîné un peu et un gars m'a proposé de venir au Babylon avec lui. Il était juste horrible, un mélange entre le père de Greg et ce type qui était dans ton équipe en sixième année… McLaggy quelque chose… » Drago fit une grimace et Potter éclata de rire, le reprenant sur le nom de Cormac McLaggen et affichant un dégoût similaire à celui de Drago. « J'ai refusé évidemment, mais j'étais curieux de voir ce qu'était ce Babylon, alors j'ai suivi quelques Drag-queens jusqu'ici, le videur, Carl, m'a fait entrer et voilà. J'ai fait la connaissance d'Emett, il sait à peu près tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce quartier. » Drago indiqua le barman du menton, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller servir des shots à trois types de l'autre côté du bar.

« Et personne ne sait que tu viens là ? » Demanda ensuite Potter.

« Si, mes amis le savent… Mais Blaise et Théo ne veulent pas mettre les pieds dans un club gay, ils sont persuadés qu'ils sont tellement irrésistibles qu'ils seront forcément draguer et Pans' refuse d'entrer dans un club où elle n'a aucunes chances de se faire draguer. » Drago prit une gorgée de bière, profitant de ce temps pour réfléchir. « Les Serpentard ne sont pas réputés pour leur loyauté, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne le sommes pas, on choisit juste prudemment à qui donner notre confiance. J'ai confiance en mes amis, ils savent qui je suis et je sais qu'ils ne diront rien parce qu'ils ont été élevé dans le même monde que moi, ils connaissent tous la pression que nous mettent nos parents. »

« Tes parents ne sont pas au courant que tu es –gay ? » Dit Potter surpris. Drago secoua la tête misérablement. « Ils ne l'accepteraient pas ? » Encore une fois, il secoua la tête.

« C'est une question de tradition, de valeurs… Même s'ils le savaient, ils attendraient de moi que cela reste discret jusqu'à ce que j'épouse une Sang Pure qu'ils auraient approuvé… Alors plutôt que de les décevoir, je ne leur dis pas et les laisse croire ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand ils voudront que tu te maries ? » Questionna Potter d'un ton plus bas.

« A ton avis ? Alors en attendant je profite, je ne sors qu'avec des moldus pour éviter les rumeurs… » Drago remarqua les épaules de Potter s'affaisser légèrement comme se résignant au triste sort de Drago. Il prit une gorgée de bière regardant Potter du coin de l'œil. « Et toi ? Pas de coming out ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Granger et Weasley ? Connaissant Granger, elle écrirait des pamphlets défendant la cause gay dans le monde sorcier ! »

Potter lâcha un petit rire bref. Puis, nerveusement, s'attela à défaire l'étiquette entourant sa bouteille.

« Je ne sais pas… Faudrait que je le fasse… Mais je n'arrête pas de reporter… Je sais que Hermione serait compréhensive, Ron espère encore que je me remette avec Ginny mais le pire se serait sans doute devoir lui avouer que j'ai couché avec son frère… »

« Urgh… T'as vraiment des goûts douteux Potter, d'abord la Weaslette et maintenant un Weasley ? Comment tu fais pour supporter toutes ces tâches de rousseur ?! » Drago avait dit cela sur un ton de plaisanterie, léger et amusé, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. « Lequel ? Il y en a tellement. »

« Euh… Je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses, c'est Charlie… Un de leur aîné… Celui qui bosse avec les Dragons en Roumanie. » Drago ne pu s'empêcher de siffler admiratif, il savait parfaitement qui était Charlie, il l'avait croisé lors du tournoi des trois Sorciers, c'était d'ailleurs son premier béguin.

« Ok, mes excuses Potter, tu as choisit le seul Weasley qui ressemble actuellement à quelque chose. Malgré les tâches de rousseurs. »

« Ok, je suis sûr qu'il y a une sorte de compliment là-dedans… Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre les tâches de rousseur au juste? »

« Je trouve ça disgracieux, merci Salazar que les miennes ne soient pas aussi visibles que celles des Weasley ! Je ne sortirais jamais sans glamour ! » Lâcha Drago d'un ton légèrement arrogant, il pris une gorgée de bière et manqua l'étonnement de Potter.

« Tu n'as pas de- je le saurais si tu- non, je veux dire… Euh… » Bégaya Potter ne sachant plus trop quoi ajouter, il se concentra sur sa bière et Drago ne manqua pas la rougeur crépitant sur les joues du brun.

Il leva un sourcil curieux. Intéressant. Et Drago reconnu dans le sourire timide de Potter que pour une fois, Emett n'avait pas exagéré sur sa description de Potter, il était réellement adorable aussi choquant que cela puisse lui paraître.

Pris d'une nouvelle impulsion- il avait décidément trop bu- il approcha son visage de celui de Potter et pointa du doigt son parfait nez droit.

« Tiens, regarde, tâches de rousseurs. »

Potter releva les yeux et se tourna légèrement se retrouvant nez à nez avec Malefoy, il sursauta et se recula surpris par la proximité soudaine, ses yeux vert largement écarquillé. Drago se rapprocha et insista pour que Potter regarde les quelques tâches de rousseurs, à peine visible qui parsemaient son nez.

Potter soupira résigné et concentra son regard, rougissant un peu plus. Drago senti son souffle chaud se déverser sur ses lèvres, il n'y avait pas plus de cinq centimètres qui les séparaient. Il laissa ses propres yeux parcourir le visage de Potter et remarqua des détails qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque là, comme un petit grain de beauté juste sous son œil gauche, un autre sous le coin droit de sa lèvre inférieure. Il laissa son regard traîner un peu trop longtemps sur ses lèvres roses et fines.

Puis levant son regard sur celui de Potter, il remarqua un sourcil épais, noir et levé avec amusement. Il se recula légèrement, surpris par l'émeraude si clair de ses yeux. Lui qui avait voulut provoqué un malaise chez Potter se retrouva pris dans son propre piège et se senti rougir. Il se racla la gorge et se réinstalla correctement sur son siège.

Leur nuit continuèrent ainsi, entre verres et discussions légères et apprenant pour la première fois de leur vie à se connaître. Huit ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et en huit ans c'était la première qu'ils se parlaient sans s'insulter, sans se battre, sans se lancer de sortilège et riant, riant ensemble, l'un de l'autre ou des autres. Drago se laissa aller à du commérage de bas étages pointant tel ou tel hommes et racontant ce qu'il savait sur eux. Et Drago se trouva rapidement sous le charme de ce large sourire aux dents serrées qu'il avait vu Potter offrir à ses amis pendant leur scolarité, le même qu'il portait quand il attrapait le vif d'or sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Quand un troisième beau gosse vint inviter Potter à danser et que celui-ci refusa poliment, Drago l'interrogea du regard comme s'il était fou, l'homme était un vrai Adonis.

« Il n'a pas de tâche de rousseur. » Plaisanta Potter, avec ce qu'il fallait de sourire pour en faire un flirt subtil. Oui ! Flirt ! Drago n'avait donc pas imaginé cette étrange alchimie entre eux.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il fréquentait ce club, Drago sortit les quelques Livres qu'il avait échanger à Gringotts et gardait toujours dans sa poches au cas où, la plupart du temps, il s'en servait pour le taxi quand il avait trop bu pour transplanner. Mais cette nuit là, il paya plusieurs tournées pour lui et Potter sous les regards pleins de sous entendus d'Emett.

La nuit avançait trop rapidement et Drago voulait tenter quelque chose avant de voir Potter repartir vers sa vie, il se leva de son tabouret et demanda ou plutôt ordonna à Harry de l'accompagner sur la piste de danse pour lui montrer les pas de danses dont lui avait parlé Emett.

Et avec insistance et une auto-moquerie « un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut Potter » Drago réussit à convaincre l'ex-Gryffondor et le mena sur la piste de danse. Il l'attira aussitôt contre lui, profitant des quelques centimètres qu'il avait sur lui et commença un mouvoir leurs deux corps, lentement d'abord à contre temps des basses pulsant dans le club, le temps de leur laisser se mettre à l'aise.

Potter hésita quelques secondes en sentant une main de Drago se déplacer dans son dos pour s'arrêter sur ses reins et le rapprocher encore. Torse contre torse, Potter se détendit et l'aissa ses mains errer le long des bras de Malefoy avant de se nouer autour de son cou. Et leurs pas s'accélérèrent pour se mettre à niveau avec la musique. Drago se servit de cette prpoximité pour avant son visage dans le creux du cou de Potter et murmurer à son oreille des plaisanteries afin de les détendre d'avantage. Il senti clairement Potter frissonner entre ses mains.

Puis quand la musique changea, Potter pris un peu plus d'assurance et laissa son corps plus svelte que ce dont se souvenait Drago, danser lascivement contre le blond. Il se tourna doucement et son dos vint heurter le torse fin de Drago, tandis que ce dernier posait ses mains sur les hanches de Potter pour le garder contre lui, puis d'un geste presque possessif, Potter enroula un bras autour du cou de son partenaire et laissa sa tête bascula en arrière pour se reposer sur l'épaule de Drago. Et plus ils dansaient, plus la tension montait. Peut6être était-ce juste l'alcool qui parlait, mais Drago voulait juste poser ses lèvres sur l'arc que créait le cou tendu de Potter, invitant, irrésistible.

Et sans stopper leur langoureux déhanchement, Drago répondit à sa pulsion et délicatement déposa un baiser sur le cou halé que lui offrait Potter. Il senti plus qu'entendit la vibration d'un grognement appréciateur remonter dans la gorge de son partenaire et le prenant comme un encouragement, Drago appuya son baiser, l'humidifiant doucement du bout de la langue, remontant la carotide jusqu'à son oreille. Plus bas, l'une de ses mains passa sur le ventre ferme de Potter sentant sous le tissu de son t-shirt les lignes dures de ses abdominaux. Drago laissa échapper un grondement. Sur sa nuque la main de Potter raffermit sa prise dans ses cheveux et Drago cette fois gémit sous la douceur et la passion palpable des doigts calleux de Potter.

L'homme dans ses bras profita de sa diversion déconcentrant Drago et tourna à nouveau pour lui faire face, il enlaça ses deux mains dans les cheveux fins du blond et Drago ferma les paupières se délectant du plaisir donner, puis il se sentit attirer en avant et les lèvres de Potter se posèrent presque sauvagement sur les siennes.

La tension entre eux monta encore d'un cran.

Ce baiser était tout bonnement phénoménal, songea Drago, entre ouvrant les lèvres et laissant Potter prendre le contrôle, sa langue caressant la sienne, c'était un feu d'artifices de sensations, les lèvres de Potter douces et chaudes, sa langue talentueuse et ses mains provocantes, descendant sur sa nuque, puis dans son dos, jusqu'au dessus de sa chute de rein. Visitant le corps de Drago comme s'il ne pourrait plus le toucher après ces quelques instants. Mais, pensa Drago, Potter pouvait d'hors et déjà faire tout ce qu'il voulait de son corps, Drago serait incapable de refuser tellement il se perdait dans le plaisir et le désir de leur étreinte.

Potter se dégagea autant pour reprendre son souffle que pour observer le visage de Drago. Drago, lui regretta aussitôt la douceur des lèvres de l'ex-Gryffondor. Malgré lui son regard alla sur la foule autour d'eux.

« Tous le monde nous regarde… » Souffla t-il contre l'épaule de Potter, y laissant tomber son front. Pour dire la vérité, Drago tentait de réfléchir à un moyen de traîner Potter dans la Backroom, mais il savait instinctivement que c'était une mauvaise idée, la backroom n'était pas le genre de Potter et Drago ne s'imaginait pas là-bas avec Potter, n'importe qui d'autre mais pas Potter. Ce brun méritait autre chose, plus de chose, une véritable vénération de ce corps souple et musclé. Il méritait que l'on prenne son temps pour le découvrir, pour le faire frémir, pour le faire jouir, encore et encore jusqu'à abandon total. Il méritait qu'on lui offre le même abandon. Et Drago désirai tant s'abandonner à lui. Un seul baiser, tout juste un baiser et Drago était perdu, livré à Harry Potter.

Potter lança à peine un regard vers leur 'public' puis ses yeux revinrent sur Drago, intense, à couper le souffle.

« Allons-nous en… » Murmura t-il enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de Drago.

Ce dernier hocha tout juste la tête, subjugué par l'iridescente émeraude des yeux de Potter et le suivit sans un mot entre les danseurs du club qui s'écartaient devant eux.

A l'extérieur, Drago se trouva tiré par un Potter pressé, l'urgent par la main vers une ruelle déserte. Puis il sentit la collision soudaine de briques dures et froides contre son dos et la chaleur enivrante de Potter contre son torse et ses lèvres douces revinrent à l'assaut des siennes dans une passion dévorante.

Quand Potter s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, Drago ouvrit les yeux sur ceux du brun, il fut surpris d'y trouver doute et questionnement, puis Drago comprit que Potter s'assurait qu'il était d'accord avec ce qu'il se passait. 'Gentleman… Ou preux Gryffondor ?' Débattit Drago intérieurement avant de déglutir et hocher la tête confirmant ainsi à Potter qu'il savait et était conscient de là où les menaient cet interlude. Les mains du Sauveur raffermir leur prise autour de la taille de Drago et ce dernier sentit l'attraction de transplannage d'escorte le tirer dans les limbes comme dans le cœur d'un ouragan violant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonne année à tous !_

 _Peu de commentaires pour ce chapitre, juste profitez en !_

 _Je reviens dans quelques jours avec le chap 5_

 _Merci pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas vos avis m'importe et m'aident à continuer !_

 _AnneBridges_

Passé, présent, imprévu, futur ?

Chap 4

Juillet 2007

« Potter ? » Répéta Théo d'un ton incrédule croisant les bras sur son torse. « LE Potter ?! Le Sauveur-Potter ?! » Drago évita tout juste son regard inquisiteur pour croiser celui de James sortant de la salle de bain. Quand le visage de l'enfant s'illumina d'un large sourire, Drago se sentit moins angoissé, plus tranquille, comme si l'on venait de lui donner la plus belle des nouvelles au monde.

Les trois autres hommes se tournèrent à leur tour vers James l'étudiant d'un long regard, puis Blaise se leva pour aller vers la cheminée.

« J'appelle le bureau pour leur dire que je ne viens pas aujourd'hui, Théo envoi un hibou à Pansy, Greg envoies en un à Millicent, dis lui que tu ne rentres pas avant ce soir. » Greg commença ouvrir la bouche pour protester, alors que Théo sortait déjà plumes et parchemins. « Dis lui qu'on a une situation de crise concernant le mariage et qu'en tant que témoin tu dois être présent. » Ajouta Blaise devant l'air paniqué de Greg. Tous les Serpentards de leur année savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mettre Millicent à dos.

« Attends une minute, » Interrompu Théo en revenant de la fenêtre après avoir envoyé son hibou, « Potter n'a pas d'enfant, il a un filleul et cet autre orphelin qu'il a recueilli après la guerre, je me souviens avoir lu un article dans la Gazette, il y a quelques années, ce serait le fils d'un cousin moldu ou quelque chose comme ça, si ce môme était le fils biologique de Potter, ça se saurait, non ? Comment les journalistes pourraient passer à côté du Sauveur du monde sorcier enceint ? »

« Papa dit que si les gens savaient, ils ne nous laisseraient jamais tranquilles et il ne veut pas que des journalistes ou des méchantes personnes me suivent partout… Alors il n'y a que notre famille qui sait que je suis le fils de Papa. » Expliqua James lançant un regard noir à Blaise et étrangement similaire à celui que pouvait arborer Drago lui-même.

James s'était rapproché de Drago sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Et Drago sursauta en sentant une petite main se glisser dans la sienne et serrer doucement. Son regard gris se figea d'ébahissement sur les deux mains jointes, la sienne, grande, fine et masculine, la main d'un homme fait, et la toute petite paume aux formes infantiles, ronde et rosée de James se perdant presque au creux de celle de Drago. Drago serra doucement dissimulant sa nervosité derrière un petit sourire.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec le garçon et c'était peu dire, il était beaucoup trop abasourdi par ce qu'il se passait. Tout se déroulait autour de lui, sans qu'il n'ait le moindre contrôle sur quoi que ce soit comme s'il regardait un film moldu au cinéma. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été projeté sur un différent plan astral d'existence. Non, Drago ne savait ni quoi dire au garçon ni quoi penser de sa présence dans son appartement, mais pourtant il sentait comme un pôle attractif le tournant vers lui. C'était sans doute tout aussi déroutant que le reste de cette matinée surréaliste.

Drago n'avait pas franchement de contrôle sur sa vie, il le savait. Les attentes de sa famille étaient trop nombreuses, il n'était pas une marionnette entre les mains de son père, il ne l'était plus. Depuis la guerre, beaucoup de choses avaient changées mais certaines restaient inexorablement les mêmes. Il avait respecté les traditions de sa famille, il acceptait le fardeau de son nom et son héritage, en contrepartie, son père avait accepté son choix de carrière et son déménagement du Manoir. Certes Drago devrait y retourner un jour, mais pas encore, il avait encore du temps.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le peu de contrôle qu'avait encore Drago sur sa vie, lui était précieux. Et ce petit garçon venait tout mettre à mal. Et cela effrayait Drago.

Il connaissait la peur, il avait vécu la peur au ventre pendant des années, peur pour sa vie, peur pour ceux qu'il aimait, il avait connu la terreur, l'effroi qui prend à la gorge et suffirait presque pour vous tuer. Drago connaissait la peur comme on connaît un ami intime, dans les moindres détails, elle n'avait aucun secret pour lui et lui n'en avait pas pour elle.

Mais aujourd'hui, il rencontrait une nouvelle nuance de peur, plus angoissante, plus intimidante et nerveusement éreintante car elle était totalement imprévisible.

Il avait néanmoins besoin de réponse, besoin d'explication. Il était homme de logique et raison, il était pragmatique, réfléchit et presque maniaque même, son travail l'avait poussé à prendre toutes les variables et probabilités en compte avant de se faire une opinion. Son passé lui avait enseigné la parcimonie et l'importance de ne jamais se faire une idée sur quelque chose seulement basée sur les idées d'un autre.

Il devait parler à Ha- Potter.

Et c'était sans aucun doute plus effrayant que l'idée d'avoir un gosse ou équivalent.

Drago se baissa à la hauteur de James, ignorant totalement la présence de ses amis. Il savait que James n'aurait pas toutes les réponses que Drago voulait, mais il en savait visiblement plus que Drago et suffisamment pour contenter la curiosité de ce dernier. Au moins pour un temps.

« James, comment as-tu su où me trouver ? » Demanda t-il en premier. L'information était connue de peu et Drago doutait qu'un enfant d'à peine sept ans ait pu trouver facilement son loft.

« Euh… » James évita son regard, ses joues rougissantes sous un air coupable. « J'ai… J'ai fouillé dans le bureau de Papa… » Avoua t-il d'une petite voix. Drago fronça les sourcils confus par cette réponse. James dû s'en apercevoir car il continua, toujours hésitant. « Papa est un Aurore et des fois il ramène des dossiers à la maison… Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'entrer dans son bureau… Tu ne vas pas lui dire, hein ? » Drago secoua la tête et encouragea James à continuer. Evidement, il savait déjà que Potter était Aurore, tout le monde sorcier le savait. La grande carrière du Sauveur faisait souvent la une des journaux, même si ces dernières années, sa vie privée restait un mystère à qui n'en faisait pas parti. « Papa a un dossier avec ton nom écrit dessus… Il est caché dans le tiroir secret de son bureau, une fois j'ai entendu Oncle Ron se disputer avec Papa, parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire qui l'avait renseigné sur une affaire… Un truc sur des Potions dangereuses… Et quand Oncle Ron a dit ton nom, Papa s'est mis en colère et je l'ai vu sortir le dossier et le jeter sur le bureau. Oncle Ron l'a lu et après il s'est excusé et il est partit… Papa et lui ne se sont pas parlé pendant un mois après… Tante Hermione était très fâchée contre eux et disait qu'ils étaient pires que Teddy et moi. »

« Et la semaine dernière, quand j'ai trouvé les lettres dans le grenier, je me suis rappelé de ton nom et du dossier… C'est dedans que j'ai trouvé ton adresse. » Expliqua le petit garçon avec autant de fierté sur son visage pour son ingéniosité que de culpabilité pour avoir défié les règles de son père.

« James, quelqu'un sait que tu es ici ? » Demanda soudain Théo, interrompant les réflexions de Drago sur le mystérieux dossier… De nouvelles questions et toujours aussi peu de réponses. Mais la question de Théo interpella Drago et il tourna son regard sur le garçon qui secouait la tête dans la négative, culpabilité s'étalant sur ses joues et crépitant dans son cou.

« Drago, si ce gosse est celui de Potter, tu ferais mieux de le prévenir qu'il est ici avant que la moitié du pays ne crie à l'enlèvement… » Le prévint Théo un ton alarmé dans la voix.

Drago se figea, Théo avait raison, mais rien que l'idée de voir Potter et son cœur s'emballait et son esprit s'embourbait dans un brouillard épais.

« Drago ? » L'interpella encore Théo avec une note d'insistance dans la voix. Drago leva un sourcil curieux. « Appelle Potter. » Ordonna presque son ami.

Drago sursauta, puis se recomposa un visage impassible. Oui, mieux valait prévenir Potter d'où était son fils- leur fils- ou peu importe qui il était- avant que Potter ne se rende compte de sa disparition et alerte tout le Département des Aurores et fasse de Drago un kidnappeur d'enfant.

Il commença à se lever mais fut retenu par la petite poigne de James dont le visage enfantin s'était figé dans la crainte. Drago hésita une seconde puis tira l'enfant contre lui et le souleva dans ses bras, sentant pleinement l'odeur si familière d'un shampoing aux pommes qu'il avait sentit plusieurs années auparavant dans les cheveux noir de jais d'une toute autre personne. Perturbé par la violence de ce souvenir, Drago hésita encore. Puis murmura, d'un ton se voulant rassurant que tout irait bien. James se détendit aussitôt et plaça ses mains autour du cou de Drago.

Une pincée de poudre de Cheminette plus tard et Drago avait la tête plongée dans l'âtre, attendant que la connexion s'établisse. Puis il appela le nom de Potter, une fois, deux fois… Et au travers des flammes, il reconnu la silhouette de son ex-amant entrant dans la pièce.

« Potter ? C'est… Malefoy, il y a- » Mais avant que Drago ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Potter avait vivement sortit sa baguette l'agitant dans sa direction, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et la connexion fut rompue aussi soudainement que l'apparition de James devant sa porte ce matin même.

Drago se releva, péniblement et vexé par la réaction de Potter. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à un accueil chaleureux, surtout après la façon dont leur aventure- histoire ?- Peu importe- s'était terminé, même sans parler de ces mystérieuses lettres que Drago n'avait jamais reçu ou de la naissance de James, Drago savait qu'un retour dans la vie de Potter lui serait quasiment improbable voir impossible.

Il avait tout foutu en l'air entre eux, c'était de sa faute, il le savait, si Potter ne voulait même pas lui adresser un regard aujourd'hui.

« On a été coupé. » Dit-il minablement en se tournant vers ses amis.

La panique semblait finalement le gagner. Une pointe de colère aussi contre Potter, contre lui-même et la migraine traînante de sa gueule de bois persistant à poindre contre son crâne, l'empêchant tout bonnement de réfléchir correctement.

Théo avait préparé un thé et le servait sur la table basse de la partie salon du loft. Pansy était arrivée une petite demi-heure après la tentative d'appel de Drago à Potter et avait éclaté de rire quand Blaise lui avait expliqué la situation de crise à laquelle faisait face l'héritier Malefoy. N'y croyant pas une seconde, la jeune femme poussa une exclamation de surprise plaquant ses mains vivement contre sa bouche quand Drago sortit de sa chambre avec James sur les talons soutenant un grand album photo de la jeunesse de Drago.

« Par Morgane et Merlin ! Drago ! » Pansy se précipita sur lui et le serra fort contre lui avant de s'écarter et jeter des coups d'oeils alerte et curieux entre James et Drago, comme pour chercher les ressemblances. « Drago ? Quand ? Comment ? Je- Tu n'as jamais rien dit ! » Hoqueta t-elle, larmes perlant à ses yeux. « Potter ?! Drago, c'est faux, c'est- ce n'est pas- Oh Merlin ! POTTER ?! » Balbutia t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

« Pansy. Pas devant James. Contrôles-toi, tu veux. » Ordonna Drago d'un ton froid et sec, une intonation qu'il avait apprit de son père et n'usait que très rarement, surtout contre Pansy. Mais depuis qu'il s'était réveillé Drago prenait sur lui de ne pas sombrer dans la panique et l'hystérie, de ne pas se laisser aller à sa frustration ou sa colère, il était un Malefoy et un Serpentard, un médicomage, pas un sorcier lambda qui pouvait se permettre d'étaler au monde ses émotions. Et il ne voulait pas faire subir cela à James. Le gamin était assez impressionné pour le moment.

Théo, Blaise et Greg avaient eux-mêmes su rester calme. Enfin, Blaise semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la situation, sachant pertinemment que Drago était complètement décontenancé et franchement qu'y avait-il de plus amusant pour un Serpentard que de voir quelqu'un comme Drago, être totalement déstabilisé ? Lui-même aurait trouvé cela ironiquement amusant, s'il ne paniquait pas intérieurement.

Théo, plus objectif, avait commencé à planifier. James n'avait pas beaucoup de réponses à donner à toutes les questions qu'ils lui avaient posés, et par conséquent Théo avait décidé que Drago devait absolument voir Potter, d'abord pour lui rendre son fils et ensuite pour savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé sept ans auparavant.

Greg se contentait de fixer James, complètement choquer et figer dans un silence édifiant sa confusion.

« Greg chéri, emmènes le garçon voir la terrasse s'il te plaît. » Ordonna Pansy sur un ton doucereux. Mais quand Drago croisa son regard, celui-ci était aussi froid et assassin que la mort elle-même.

Greg sembla du même avis car il n'émit pas la moindre objection et se leva rapidement attrapant la main de James et le tirant doucement vers la porte-fenêtre sur le côté de la cuisine.

La porte se ferma à peine quand Drago ressentit une violente douleur sur le visage, résonnant jusque dans son crâne. Le clap retentissant de la gifle de Pansy semblait faire écho dans le loft.

« Ca c'est pour m'avoir caché que tu as COUCHE avec ce putain de Harry Potter ! »

« Aïe… » Dit bêtement Drago en se massant la joue.

Blaise pouffa de rire, mais se cacha derrière sa main aussitôt que Drago lui lança un regard noir.

« Maintenant, tu va t'asseoir bien sagement et nous dire comment et quand tu en es arrivé à t'envoyer Le-Monsieur-Harry-Sauveur-du-monde-sorcier-et-putain-de-Gryffondor-Potter ! » L'intima Pansy de toute son autorité et sans même reprendre son souffle. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Théo, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une expression mi-boudeuse, mi-revêche sur le visage.

Drago passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il soupira et observa tour à tour ses trois amis. Il fronça les sourcils à l'idée de parler de son histoire avec Potter. Il n'y pensait pas souvent, presque jamais même. C'était bien trop difficile, les regrets étaient trop nombreux et Drago n'aimait pas les affronter.

Puis Drago expliqua finalement à ses amis comment il s'était retrouvé, en août 1999 dans une relation secrète avec Harry Potter. Et même si la surprise visible sur les visages de ses amis était en quelque sorte délectable, Drago se souvenait douloureusement de comment pendant près de six mois sa vie avait frôlé la perfection pour finir en un cauchemar de solitude, d'amertume et de regret. Non, il y avait peu de choses que Drago regrettait plus dans sa vie que d'avoir perdu Potter. Mais il avait fait un choix.

Il ne donna aucun détail à ses amis, malgré l'insistance de Pansy et son million de questions sur les talents sexuels de Potter et les questions pertinentes de Théo sur comment ils avaient réussi à garder un tel secret ou comment cela s'était terminé. Il expliqua simplement avoir croisé Potter dans un club, eut une relation avec l'homme pendant quelques mois avant de rompre. Il espérait garder une distance avec ses souvenirs. Mais c'était un espoir vain, car tout lui revint en mémoire comme si cela était arrivé la veille.


	5. Chapter 5

_Miss me ?_

 _Donc, merci à tous pour vos reviews, encore c'est redondant, mais je tiens à remercier les reviewers parce que je n'ai que des retours positifs sur cette histoire et ça me fait hyper plaisir de savoir que ça vous plaît. Parce que vraiment, j'adore l'écrire et je m'amuse comme une folle._

 _Bref chap 5, nouveau flash back, suite du premier. Attention slash, rien de vulgaire MAIS YEUX SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR c'est bon comme warning ça ?_

 _Pour toutes les questions qu'on me pose sur l'inquiétude d'Harry et la confrontation… Je ne dirais rien tralala. Pas de spoilers, mais vous aurez bientôt vos réponses avec une surprise que je suis en train de vous préparer._

 _Patience. Je continue d'écrire et essaye de poster rapidement._

 _Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews._

 _AnneBridges_

Passé, présent, imprévu, futur ?

Août 1999

Drago sentit ses lèvres écrasées sous la caresse passionnée de Potter alors que son dos percutait le bois dur d'une porte.

Se faire embrassé juste après un transplannage d'escorte ajoutait à l'effet de tournis que provoquait le déplacement, mais Drago ne comptait pas s'en plaindre et entreprit de saisir entre ses mains la taille de Potter pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

Potter se détacha après un long baiser à couper le souffle et fouilla sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette, après un léger mouvement du poignet, la porte derrière Drago s'ouvrit et sans les réflexes vifs de Potter, l'attrapant d'un bras à la taille, Drago serai tombé à la renverse.

Les gestes urgents s'enchaînèrent et la passion prit le pas sur la raison, Drago se laissa entraîner par Potter dans un long escalier.

Leur ascension se fit dans une bataille de baisers et de déshabillement, Drago arracha presque le t-shirt serré de Potter, découvrant un torse finement dessiné aux abdos fraîchement travaillés, un trait de poils noirs cheminant de son nombril pour se perdre sous la ceinture de son jean taille basse. Drago prit une seconde pour le contempler et laissa la main qu'il avait sur le cou de Potter, glisser le long de cet étal délectable de peau. Sous le bout de ses doigts, il sentit Potter refreiner un frisson appréciateur. Drago le regarda rougir et fermer les paupières lentement comme savourant le touché de Drago, ce dernier n'avait jamais vu homme aussi attirant que l'était Potter à cet instant et n'écoutant que ses instincts les plus primaux, Drago se précipita sur les lèvres entre ouvertes de Potter, plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre.

Il poussa Potter sur le pallier et l'adossa à un mur, puis laissa ses lèvres descendre le long de sa mâchoire, traînant des petits baisers sur un subtil chaume noir, puis continua son chemin sur sa gorge, léchant sa pomme d'Adam avant de venir mordiller la peau au creux de son cou, à la jonction de son épaule. Ses mains caressant son torse, son ventre plat, jouant avec la ceinture de son pantalon. Puis il laissa ses phalanges passer doucement sur sa braguette et palper l'érection grandissante de Potter.

« Mmmh… » Gémit Potter laissant ses jambes s'écarter doucement et s'appuyant de tout son poids contre le mur. « Merlin… » Ce fut à Drago de réprimer un frisson, lorsque relevant la tête, il croisa les yeux de Potter, aux pupilles dilatées par le désir.

Il baissa sa bouche sur le torse de Potter traçant un sillon à travers les quelques poils bruns entre ses pectoraux puis descendant lentement sur son ventre plat. Ses mains remontèrent sur le torse qu'il traçait de sa langue et pincèrent les tétons bruns d'un Potter gémissant sous son touché.

Quand ses lèvres arrivèrent à la ceinture de Potter, Drago traîna ses mains pour la défaire, s'écartant et fixant son regard à celui vert et brillant de Potter. Il glissa sa main dans le boxer et caressa la longueur offerte à ses doigts. Sans quitter son amant des yeux, Drago resserra ses doigts autour de Potter et plaçant une main sur les hanches du brun, Drago approcha ses lèvres libérant Potter de son boxer et le plaçant sans attendre dans sa bouche.

Une des mains de Potter vint se poser sur sa tête, courant encourageante dans les mèches blondes de Drago. La caresse douce fut enivrante pour Drago et ce dernier ouvrit un peu plus sa gorge pour prendre entièrement le membre de Potter. Il joua de sa langue et de ses joues pour amener Potter à la limite de l'extase et quand ce dernier tira doucement sur les mèches de Drago pour le prévenir, Drago se dégagea lentement appuyant une dernière fois sa langue sur la longueur de son amant tout en fixant ses yeux aux siens.

« A-Allons dans ma c-chambre. » Proposa Potter d'une voix grave et rauque, passa sa main sur la joue de Drago et laissa son pouce redessiner sa lèvre inférieure et humide.

Potter attrapa le visage de Drago entre ses deux mains et le tira vers le haut pour coller ses lèvres à celle de son amant. Ce dernier accepta le baiser avec envie et laissa ensuite Potter les guider jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sa chemise vola, puis ses chaussures et celles de Potter tombèrent alors que les deux hommes tombaient sur un grand lit. Chacun perdit tout aussi rapidement son pantalon et chancelant, Drago tira sur les sous vêtement de son amant pour les laisser tomber au pied du lit avant de se débarrasser des siens. Roulant sur le matelas, Drago se retrouva acculé au drap un Potter échevelé à califourchon sur ses hanches. Tandis que l'ancien Gryffondor attaquait furieusement la bouche de l'ex-Serpentard, ce dernier laissa ses mains courir sur les fesses parfaitement sculptées de Potter.

Potter se releva, inspirant bruyamment sous la caresse de Drago et tendit une main vers sa table de nuit, il y prit sa baguette magique et l'agita brièvement au dessus de la main droite de Drago. Ce dernier y sentit aussitôt une substance humide et froide s'y répandre. Du lubrifiant. Drago sentit son pouls s'accélérer comprenant où voulait en venir Potter. Il leva néanmoins un regard interrogateur vers le brun.

« Je te veux, Malefoy… Maintenant. » Ordonna t-il dans un souffle déterminé.

Et Drago obéit.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour l'amener dans cette chambre, en compagnie de cet homme. Il ne savait pas quelles lois fondamentales de l'univers et de la magie avaient été bousculées cette nuit alors qu'il pénétrait Potter d'un doigt. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui valait la ferveur, la passion et le désir de Potter, mais Drago s'en fichait bien. Jamais il n'avait connu d'homme comme Potter, qui s'abandonnait ainsi sans pudeur. Et qui donnait tellement en retour. Drago sentait son sang gonfler dans ses veines, ses battements de cœurs accélérant un peu plus à chaque gémissement de l'homme au dessus de lui qui parsemait son cou de baiser, mordillant par ci par là et accompagnant la main de Drago, l'ouvrant doucement, en ondulant onctueusement son bassin.

Drago gronda de frustration au second doigt qui entra dans Potter, il le voulait tellement à cet instant qu'il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir se contrôler. Il prit une inspiration pour se concentrer, il ne voulait pas blesser Potter, il voulait le voir se défaire jusqu'à l'orgasme, il voulait voir son visage se tendre sous le plaisir pour se décontracter sous la fatigue de leur ébat. Il voulait tout ce que Potter était prêt à lui donner. Et il voulait le savourer.

Il tenait les hanches de Potter d'une main et se redressa sur les oreillers de la tête de lit, cabrant un Potter gémissant. Sa main glissa le long de ses côtes, pour se poser dans le creux de son cou et attirer le brun à lui dans un long baiser affamé. Potter se redressa légèrement sur ses genoux et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque de Drago. Ce dernier en profita pour glisser une main entre eux et redessiner les contours de la longueur de son amant puis ne pouvant plus attendre, il se plaça à l'entrée de Potter et celui s'abaissa lentement leur coupant le souffle dans un long gémissement rauque et grave, Drago savoura la chaleur qui l'entourait et le serrait si étroitement.

Puis ce fut un ballet de mouvements d'abord brouillons et hésitants, les deux hommes se laissèrent aller à la frénésie du plaisir. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un rythme enivrant, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait et ne songeant plus qu'au plaisir, le leur, celui de l'autre.

Potter faisait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Drago, comme incapable de s'en empêcher, il baissait son visage sur le cou du blond embrassant, léchant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre sans avoir à s'éloigner de Drago.

Drago tenait toujours les hanches de Potter, accompagnement chaque mouvements de bassin de son amant, caressant ses cuisses et remontant sur ses côtes, descendant dans son dos pour finir sur ses fesses, les massant, les écartant et aidant Potter à descendre plus sur lui. Son souffle était court, haché et rapide. Il sentait et entendait les vibrations se propageant dans le torse de Potter, grondant sous les caresses du blond.

Drago goûta la sueur glissant sur l'épaule de Potter, il se détacha ensuite de lui, et bascula son amant d'un coup de rein Potter poussa un petit cri de surprise et Drago revenant aussitôt sur lui, rigola doucement reprenant la bouche de Potter avec la sienne. D'une main sûre, il écarta les jambes de Potter, et pliant, ce dernier vint les enrouler à la taille de Drago lui laissant le passage.

Ce changement de position octroya à Drago un plein pouvoir sur Potter et il adora la sensation d'avoir Harry Potter sous lui. Pas à cause d'une hypothétique revanche sur leur passé, mais simplement parce que Potter était une vision délicieuse. Le rouge s'étendant sur ses joues, sa respiration pantelante, ses yeux aux pupilles si dilatées qu'ils en étaient presque entièrement noir.

Puis Potter murmura entre deux souffles le prénom de Drago, avec tant de ferveur que Drago se figea une seconde pour contempler son amant. Ils partagèrent un léger sourire, presque timide, puis la main insistante de Potter sur sa nuque, amena Drago à un long baiser, différent de ceux qu'ils avaient partagés jusque là. Celui-ci fut tendre et doux. Et d'un geste possessif et adorateur, Drago laissa sa main venir sur la joue de Potter et la laissa là, comme il laissa son regard se perdre dans celui qui lui faisait face.

Les va et vient de son bassin se firent plus lents, comme ce baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, la frénésie avait laissé place à une douce passion, un désir lancinant les prenant tous les deux et les perdant dans le plaisir. Drago insinua une main entre pour saisir Potter dans toute sa longueur, voulant l'amener à l'orgasme avant lui, voulant le voir défait sous lui.

C'est avec un long gémissement que quelques minutes plus tard Potter se laissa aller, jouissant dans la main de Drago. Son visage se tordant de plaisir, ses paupières se fermant comme sous le choc. Cette vision là suffit à faire basculer Drago à son tour qui se perdit en Potter, se délectant et savourant un orgasme comme il n'en n'avait jamais eu jusque là.

Essoufflé, en sueur et fatigué, Drago se laissa tomber sur Potter, respirant l'odeur musquée de son amant. Les mains de Potter vinrent se nouer autour de son dos caressant lentement la peau pâle de Drago.

« Wow… » Souffla Drago ne trouvant d'autres mots assez descriptifs de ce qu'il venait de ressentir.

« Mmmh… » Répondit Potter s'en défaire son étreinte sur Drago, il tendit légèrement son cou et déposa un baiser léger sur l'épaule de Drago et remonta lentement jusqu'à son cou et sous son oreille.

Drago tourna légèrement la tête, offrant ses lèvres pour un baiser, long et aussi tendre que le fut la fin de leur ébat. Puis Drago tenta de rouler sur le côté, mais Potter le retint. « Restes » Murmura t-il et Drago sourit devant l'air incertain de son amant. Il l'embrassant doucement et laissa sa tête se reposer sur le sternum de Potter, ses bras venant entourer le brun, l'une passant délicatement dans les cheveux humide de sueur de Potter.

Drago s'endormi en jouant avec les mèches épaisses et noires, ses doigts frôlant l'oreille de son amant se perdant à son tour dans les limbes du sommeil.

Quand Drago se réveilla en roulant sur le dos, il mit quelques minutes avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se releva d'un bond, assit au milieu d'un lit déserté par Potter, il découvrit la chambre qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps d'observer la veille.

Elle était sombre et tapissée d'un papier ancien, vert, parsemé de fleurs de lys grimpantes, des pages de magasines moldus étaient collées partout sur les murs, dépeignant des motos et des femmes dénudées, quelques photos sorcières montraient de jeunes hommes rieurs et le reste la chambre semblait crouler sous une couche de poussière comme l'on pouvait trouver dans certaines maisons abandonnées. Il y avait près d'une fenêtre cachée par d'épais rideaux un grand drap blanc qui bâchait apparemment un mobilier et des pots de peintures sur le sol attendaient visiblement d'être utilisés. Dans son dos, au dessus de la tête de lit, Drago trouva un mur dénudé de sa tapisserie. Il en conclu que Potter était sans doute en plein travaux de décoration. Du moins Drago l'espérait.

Il trouva ses vêtements parfaitement nettoyés et pliés sur une chaise près du lit et Drago se demanda finalement quelle heure il était. Les rideaux masquant la fenêtre ne laissait filtrer aucune lumière et l'atmosphère de la chambre semblait naturellement sombre. Drago fouilla sa veste et trouva sa montre, il avait donc tant dormi. Il était presque 16h00 et Drago se demanda où était passé son samedi.

Après s'être habillé, Drago décida de s'aventurer hors de la chambre et découvrit un couloir aux murs sans doute plus délabré et poussiéreux que ceux de la chambre, mais là encore, Drago croisa des preuves de rénovation, un escabeau contre le mur, des pans d'une tapisserie arrachées, rassemblés en tas près d'un sac qui en débordait déjà.

Dans l'escalier, Drago réprima une grimace devant des têtes d'Elfes de maisons accrochées comme des trophées, il se souvint de sa mère lui parlant d'une ancêtre Black qui avait lancé cette horrible ' _tradition_ ' dans la maison des Black. Drago était bien heureux de ne pas avoir à faire avec ce côté de sa famille.

Un large rideau de velours rouge semblait dissimulé un pan de mur au pied de l'escalier. Drago était un homme curieux, il l'avait toujours été et avait souvent récolté beaucoup de problèmes à cause de cela, il avait envie de regarder ce que cachait Potter, mais quand il s'approcha et entendit une sorte de murmure effroyable, Drago recula et oublia sa curiosité. Connaissant le genre d'amis qu'avait Potter, celui-ci pouvait tout aussi bien cacher un dragon derrière ce rideau ou tout autre bête féroce.

Il regarda des deux cotés du long couloir fraîchement repeint avec des tons clairs, beige et crème. D'un côté, Drago fut tenté de s'éclipser en voyant la large porte d'entrée qu'il avait passé la veille dans une frénésie de baiser avec Potter, mais un bruit sourd venant de l'opposé du couloir alerta encore sa curiosité.

La voix étouffée de Potter lui parvint à travers les cloisons, apparemment énervé par quelque chose, l'homme lâchait une série de jurons et les sourcils de Drago se dressèrent, convaincu par sa curiosité, Drago se dirigea vers la voix de Potter.

« Pour la énième fois, Kreattur ! Je n'essaye pas de détruire la maison ! Je veux juste la rendre humainement habitable ! » S'essouffla Potter de l'autre côté d'une porte entre ouverte. Drago se pencha discrètement dans l'ouverture pour observer ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce.

Potter était debout, baguette en main et l'autre traînant dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, devant un mur d'où avait été écarté tout le mobilier et Drago remarqua plusieurs tableaux empilés derrière lui. Et les bras en croix, adossé contre le mur comme pour le défendre, il y avait certainement le plus pathétique de tout les Elfes de maisons qu'avait pu voir Drago dans sa vie. En plus d'un chiffon gris sale, le vieil Elfe portait autour du cou un large médaillon en argent.

« Harry Potter veut détruire la maison de sa maîtresse, Kreattur ne le laissera pas ! » Couina la petite voix rauque et gémissante de l'Elfe.

« Kreattur… » Soupira Potter perdant visiblement patience, « on en a déjà parlé, plusieurs fois même, je fais juste des travaux, des ajustements pour rendre la maison aussi belle qu'elle l'a été autrefois. Et tu as accepté de rester à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin des travaux, ne m'oblige pas à te l'ordonner ! Encore ! »

« Non ! Harry Potter allait détruire le mur de la grande salle à manger de la maîtresse de Kreattur, Harry Potter a menti à Kreattur ! »

« Argh ! Non, je n'ai pas menti ! Je veux juste ouvrir la pièce, qu'on puisse la voir ! J'en ai marre ! Je vais appeler Hermione, Kreattur ! J'en peux plus de te répéter toujours la même chose et de devoir me disputer avec toi pour chaque petite chose ! » Gronda finalement Potter battant ses bras en l'air avant de les laisser retomber ballant sur ses côtés, se résignant. Puis Potter lâchant un long soupir agacé franchit la distance qui le séparait de la porte. Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre le battant, l'Elfe le rattrapa, tirant sur sa manche.

« Non, non ! Harry Potter ne peut pas appeler Mlle Hermione ! Kreattur ne veut pas parler à Mlle Hermione, la sang-de- la Née Moldue veut donner des vêtements à Kreattur, Kreattur ne veut pas de vêtement, Kreattur veut continuer de servir la maison de sa maîtresse ! » Insista l'Elfe couinant et gémissant sous le regard de Potter.

Drago ne put plus se retenir et éclata de rire, poussant la porte du pied, il croisa le visage figé de Potter et ensuite les larges yeux vitreux et ridés du vieil Elfe.

« Scène de ménage, Potter ? » Potter ne répondit pas et sa bouche s'entre ouvrit. « Alors ? Même les Elfes évitent Granger, hein ? » Drago laissa un petit sourire venir s'installer au coin de ses lèvres, sa tête se penchant légèrement.

« Euh… Oui. Non. C'est- T'es réveillé. » Constata Potter après un début de réponse pour le moins chaotique, mais continuant sur sa lancée d'embarras.

Drago le trouva charmant ainsi, hésitant et incertain, une légère rougeur crépitant sur ses joues. Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et glissa ses mains dans ses poches avant de s'appuyer au chambranle.

« Salut. » Dit Potter, continuant de le fixer comme s'il croyait que Drago allait disparaître s'il détournait le regard.

« Salut. » Répondit Drago son sourire se faisant plus appuyé.

« Salut. » Répéta encore Potter et Drago laissa un petit rire s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Déjà dit Potter. »

« Exact… Euh… Thé ! Du thé ? Je veux dire… » Potter ferma les yeux unes seconde et prit une grosse bouffée d'air. « J'allais descendre. A la cuisine, faire du thé, tu- tu en veux ? »

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

Potter sembla hésité encore, attendant sûrement que Drago s'écarte de sa place dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais le blond n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Potter le comprit et avança finalement, passant l'ouverture, il tenta d'éviter de toucher Drago, mais ce dernier avait une toute autre idée en tête. Il arrêta Potter en posant une main sur son torse et le brun leva un regard interrogateur. Drago en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

Il appuya légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de Potter tout juste quelques secondes, sans même lui donner le temps de réagir, Drago s'écarta à nouveau et fixa ses yeux à ceux désormais fermés de Potter. Le brun ouvrit ses paupières lentement. Drago sourit.

« Bonjour. »

Potter déglutit et sourit à son tour.

« Bonjour. » Répondit-il hochant la tête, son sourire s'élargissant.

Drago suivit Potter à travers le couloir et descendit derrière lui, un escalier étroit pour atterrir dans une large cuisine.

Jusque là, c'était la seule pièce qu'avait croisé Drago dans cette maison délabrée qui avait l'air aménagée. Les murs avaient été fraîchement repeints dans des tons blancs écrus et beiges comme le couloir, le mobilier paraissait neuf, étagères et placards blancs. Même la cheminée semblait avoir été repeinte et un carrelage beige tapissait le mur autour de la cuisinière et de l'évier.

Seule la table semblait ancienne, mais avait tout de même subit un long travail de restauration comme la cheminée. Longue et en chêne massif, la table pouvait accueillir une dizaine de personnes et se voyait entourée de deux bancs et plusieurs chaises dépareillées.

Potter mettait une bouilloire sur les fourneaux et fouilla hésitant dans ses placards pour en sortir une théière en porcelaine bleue, ébréchée sur le bec et son service assortie. Il déposa le tout sur la table et agita sa baguette légèrement vers un autre placard dans le fond de la cuisine, sucre, lait et biscuits arrivèrent planant doucement vers eux et se déposant délicatement sur la table.

Ses gestes étaient sûrs et précis, pourtant il évitait le regard de Drago et hésita quand il l'invita à s'asseoir à la table.

Le silence s'étira et fut interrompu par le sifflement de la bouilloire, d'un geste de sa baguette, celle-ci s'éleva et vint à la rencontre de la théière pour y verser son contenu bouillant, infusant les herbes qu'y avait placé Harry.

Drago était légèrement nerveux, en fait il l'était totalement mais il tentait de faire bonne figure. La veille avait été extraordinaire certes, pas seulement le sexe, mais aussi le moment qu'ils avaient partagé au club. Mais tout ce temps avait été passé sous le joug d'alcool et Drago n'était jamais maître de lui-même quand il était ivre.

Et il fallait l'admettre, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, seuls dans la même pièce était un synonyme de cataclysme.

« C'est bizarre. » Finit par dire Drago les yeux rivés sur son thé.

« Quoi ? Le thé ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Potter grimaçait, concentré à snifer les effluves de sa tasse à la recherche de la bizarrerie pointée par Drago.

« N-non, euh, le thé est bon… C'est ça- nous- qui est… bizarre. » Expliqua hésitant, Drago agitant un index entre eux deux. « Je veux dire- si je racontais ça à Pansy… Enfin, si je lui disais t'avoir croisé au club… Elle me demanderait juste à quel moment on s'est battu… » Drago pouffa de rire en imaginant Pansy soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel, s'armant d'une patience qu'elle n'avait pas pour écouter Drago insulter Potter jusqu'à Noël. Comme à chaque fois que le nom du 'sauveur' était mentionné. « Et si je lui disais ce qu'il s'est passé…Salazar ! Elle me ferait enfermer avant d'aller voir une médium pour s'assurer que la fin du monde n'est pas arrivée… »

A la surprise de Drago, Potter se détendit dans l'un des rires qu'il lui avait découvert la veille.

« Ron me ferait sans doute enfermer aussi et Hermione chercherait une explication logique, potion ou sortilège. »

Drago se retint de faire un commentaire sur Weasley ou Granger, pas besoin de créer des ennuis se dit-il.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, et ce dernier était de plus en plus gênant et bizarre. Drago avait envie de fuir la pièce et la maison. Ou alors de boire un verre, cela lui délierait sans doute la langue et les pensées emmêlées dans son esprit. Maintenant, il se demandait juste s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de juste s'éclipser quand il en avait eu l'occasion, et par Salazar pourquoi au juste était-il resté ? Curiosité maladive ? Ou le fantasme absolument insensé qu'il puisse y avoir plus à cette nuit passée avec Potter qu'une simple nuit trop alcoolisée ?

Dans les deux cas, Drago se maudissait, lui, son espoir et sa naïveté, qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru, que par miracle Potter oublierait soudainement qui il avait en face de lui et se mettrait tout à coup à apprécier la compagnie d'un ancien Mangemort ?

« Tu es pressé aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Potter sortant Drago de ses sombres pensées. Drago le fixa une longue seconde le temps de comprendre la question de Potter puis de la digérer. Il secoua la tête sans même y penser. Il ne se rappellera que bien plus tard son rendez-vous avec Pansy et Blaise. « Je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner un coup de main… En fait, comme tu as dû le voir, j'essaie de retaper la maison… » Drago leva haut les sourcils. « Travail fastidieux, je sais… Mais je suis borné. » Ajouta Potter avec un sourire en coin plein de malice. Drago fronça alors les sourcils et interrompit Potter avant qu'il ne puisse continuer.

« Potter sans vouloir t'envoyer balader, je ne suis pas du genre… Travaux manuels… A ta place, j'engagerais quelqu'un pour faire sauter cette (il agita la main vaguement vers les murs) maison et j'en achèterais une autre. »

Potter riait doucement et se passait une main dans les cheveux en regardant autour de lui. La cuisine avait beau avoir subit d'intenses travaux, Drago en était conscient après ce qu'il avait pu voir dans le reste de la bâtisse, mais malgré cela il comprenait aussi que ce que voulait faire Potter semblait presque impossible.

« Ouais… Je sais, j'y ai pensé, c'était ce que j'avais l'intention de faire même, mais… » Il se détourna et se leva puis alla s'adosser à l'évier de la cuisine. « J'ai beaucoup de souvenir ici et c'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais de s'en séparer… C'est stupide, je sais et Sirius me dirait sans doute la même chose que toi, de la faire sauter sans me retourner, mais- mais je ne peux pas. » Il laissa ses bras tomber ballant le long de ses cuisses et leva son regard vert, intense, se poser sur Drago une seconde avant de dériver autour de la table. Comme s'il y voyait quelque chose d'invisible à Drago.

Drago n'avait pas comprit grand-chose aux paroles de Potter, à part ce nom qui semblait résonner dans sa mémoire comme un écho lointain. Puis il se rappela de ce nom, plastronnés partout dans le Chemin de Traverse et dans les Journaux et d'une dispute entre sa mère et sa tante, ce fut la seule fois où sa mère avait élevé la voix contre Bellatrix, Drago avait enté de l'interroger ensuite, mais Narcissa s'était murée dans un silence de plomb pendant plusieurs jours.

« Sirius Black ? » Demanda Drago à mi-voix incertain de ce qu'avait à faire son cousin décédé avec cette horrible maison.

« Ouais… Euh, oui, tu n'es peut-être pas au courant en fait… Sirius était mon parrain. Et il m'a laissé- »

« Ton Parrain ?! Mon cousin ? Le cousin de ma mère qui a été banni de la Maison Des Black était ton parrain ? »

« Ouep, donc tu n'étais pas au courant… Bizarre, j'avais l'impression que… Enfin ta mère le sait, je pensais qu'elle te l'avait dit. »

« Non. Tout ce que je sais sur lui, c'est ce que j'ai lu dans les journaux et deux, trois trucs que m'a dit ma mère quand j'étais enfant sur son côté de la famille, qu'il aurait brisé sept générations de traditions en étant un Gryffondor au lieu d'un Serpentard et que ma grand-tante, sa mère le détestait cordialement parce qu'il frayait avec des nés-moldus et des sang-mêlés. Oh ! Si ! Ma mère prétend que j'ai les mêmes yeux que lui. Mais bon, je n'ai vu ce type qu'en photo… » Termina Drago en fronçant les sourcils un peu dubitatif. Puis sous le regard intense de Potter, Drago se sentit étudié et mal à l'aise.

« Même couleur, oui, c'est perturbant parfois… Bref… Euh Sirius. C'était le meilleur ami de mon père et quand j'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas responsable de leur mort comme tout le monde semblait le penser, on a noué des liens… Et à sa mort, j'ai hérité de tout ce qu'il possédait… Dont cette maison… J'y ai vécu l'été avant notre Cinquième année… » Un petit sourire nostalgique se dessinait sur les lèvres roses de Potter et Drago arrivait tout juste à se retenir de ne pas traverser la distance entre eux pour embrasser ses lèvres tendres. « Sirius détestait cette maison, la maison de sa famille, il voulait en sortir désespérément, mais je ne peux juste pas m'en séparer, alors j'essaye de la rendre habitable… »

« Attends, c'est la maison des Black ? Celle transmise par Phineas Nigellus depuis plus de Sept générations ?! » Quand Potter hocha la tête tout en haussant les épaules comme si cela n'avait aucune importance, Drago se retint de lui crier dessus. Après tout, il était descendant des Black, même si dans l'ordre de succession il n'était pas le premier. Il y avait encore la seconde sœur de sa mère et son petit fils. Le petit cousin de Drago. Il connaissait son existence car son nom était apparut sur la copie de la tapisserie familiale que possédait sa mère, mais il ne pouvait s'en rappeler.

« J'ai envoyé quelques trucs à ta mère, des bijoux surtout… Euh… Andromeda n'en voulait pas et elle m'a suggéré de les faire parvenir à ta mère. »

« Elle ne m'a rien dit… » Souffla Drago pensif à cette révélation. Potter haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas encore fait le tour… Et comme je lui ai expliqué dans ma lettre, il y a beaucoup d'objets ensorcelés, ça prend pas mal de temps à trier. »

« Oh… » Drago ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était beaucoup d'informations et il ne comprenait pas que sa mère ait gardé secrète une correspondance avec Potter.

« Euh… Tu voulais mon aide ? » Demanda t-il décidant de laisser les questions sur la correspondance secrète entre Potter et sa mère à une autre fois, espérant qu'il y ait une autre fois.

« Oui ! C'est vrai… Mon- enfin, l'Elfe de Maison… Kreattur, tu as dû t'apercevoir de la manière avec laquelle il te regarde, ça m'a donné ne idée en fait. » Potter eut encore ce sourire en coin plein de malice et revint s'assoire à la table face à Drago, il se pencha en avant et parla d'un ton plus bas. « Kreattur est très- traditionaliste- et il me rend la vie impossible quand j'essaie de faire les travaux que j'ai prévu, soit il trouve le moyen de m'en empêcher, malgré les ordres que je lui donne, soit il passe derrière moi pour défaire tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Donc je me suis dit, vu qu'il adore ta famille, tu pourrais lui parler et lui dire que tous les changements que j'ai prévu et que je fais sont approuvés par ta mère et… Toi… » Potter grimaçait légèrement semblant douté et s'angoissant visiblement de la réponse de Drago.

« C'est très manipulateur comme comportement Potter. Digne d'un Serpentard. » Plaisanta Drago, espérant que Potter comprenait le second degré.

Potter éclata d'un rire joyeux et se détendit soudain lançant un long regard séducteur à Drago.

« Et tu ne sais pas tout. » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il fallut toute sa volonté à Drago pour ne pas sauter sur le brun.

« D'accord, je parlerais à ton Elfe, Potter. »

« Harry. » Drago fronça les sourcils. « Tu peux m'appeler Harry. » Ajouta Potter devant la confusion de Drago.

Ils partagèrent un long regard pleins de sous-entendu, sembla t-il à Drago, puis Drago laissa une de ses mains aller jusqu'à celle de Potter, il laissa son index tracer d'une lente caresse la longueur du dos de la main de Potter, jusqu'à l'extrémité de son majeur. Ramenant sa main à lui, Drago leva les yeux vers Harry, ses joues rougissantes, ses iris brillants du même désir que Drago y avait lu la nuit précédente.

Puis Potter cligna des paupières et se racla la gorge et s'écarta semblant se reprendre. Il se leva et débarrassa la table emmenant les tasses vides dans l'évier. Drago le regarda faire en silence. Le dos de Potter tourner vers lui, il lavait les tasse à la main, sans utiliser la magie. Drago trouva cela curieux et incroyablement et bizarrement sexy.

Prenant garde à rester discret, il se leva à son tour et approcha Potter à pas de loup, venant se positionner dans son dos. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, ses mains pleines de mousse savonneuse s'arrêtèrent autour d'une tasse et l'autre serra un peu plus l'éponge. Ses épaules et son dos se raidirent d'un même mouvement quand Drago approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Potter, soufflant légèrement dessus.

« Tu sais qu'il y a des sorts pour ça ? » Murmura t-il d'un ton bas. Potter déglutit et lâcha un soupir sans répondre. Drago amena une main sur les reins de Potter et la laisser traîner lentement autour de sa taille. « Continues, Harry » Souffla t-il ensuite.

Sans même bouger la tête, les yeux de Potter se tournèrent vers Drago le regardant en coin. Drago leva un sourcil puis un petit sourire en coin et indiqua la vaisselle restante du menton.

Harry déglutit encore, puis reprit sa vaisselle, ses épaules toujours aussi raides. Les mains de Potter semblaient de plus en plus hésitantes et maladroites. Ces propres mains qui étaient si sûres quand leurs doigts se refermaient autour d'une baguette. Ces mains qui avaient mis Drago en feu la veille.

Drago profita de la concentration de Potter pour embrasser son cou, glissant sa langue le long de sa carotide, jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille. Potter frémit sous les baisers de Drago et ses mains se stoppèrent encore sous le robinet d'eau. Il lâcha la tasse qu'il tentait de rincer et cambra son dos contre le torse de Drago, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule du blond.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago pour se perdre totalement et laisser ses instincts prendre le dessus. Il prit Potter là, le basculant, face contre la table derrière eux. Il le prit avec passion, urgence et une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Mais c'était Potter, son dos s'arquant langoureusement sa voix chantant presque son désir, inspirait à Drago de la révérence et une soif irrépressible.

Et les baisers qu'ils échangèrent témoignaient de ce mélange d'émotions et de sentiments, pleins de sensations nouvelles, surprise, curiosité, désir, passion, urgence.


	6. Chapter 6

_Petit cadeau du week end !_

 _C'est pas grand-chose, juste un petit aperçu de la journée de Harry, pour répondre à ce commentaire qui est revenu si souvent dans vos reviews_

 _Comme la semaine dernière, je répondrais aux reviews dimanche, et vous posterait un chapitre lundi avec ma surprise si elle est prête._

 _Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la review !_

 _xoxo_

 _AnneBridges_

Passé, présent, imprévu, futur ?

Juillet 2007

Il tournait comme un lion en cage, ou pire même un Dragon, il soufflait ou du moins il grognait, toutes les quarante secondes environs et passaient ensuite ses mains dans ses cheveux. Son esprit fusaient dans tous les sens, s'angoissant et imaginant le pire. Il blâmait Andromeda, il se blâmait lui-même, il aurait dû l'accompagner lui-même. Mais il avait été pressé ce matin. Il avait une réunion importante.

Une réunion importante !

Il grogna un peu plus fort et s'arrêta devant la cheminée son regard croisant une photo de lui. La peur saisissant alors son cœur fut presque étouffante.

« Harry ? Viens t'asseoir, j'ai fais du thé. » Lui dit doucement la voix de Molly derrière lui. Il ne répondit pas, il ne se retourna même pas. Il rageait intérieurement.

Du thé ?! Du thé ! S'asseoir ? Comment le pouvait-il ? Bon sang son bébé avait disparu !

Son poing s'écrasa contre le manteau de cheminée, ses nerfs tirés à rude épreuve depuis ces quatre dernières heures et la peur pulsant dans ses veines avaient semblé éteindre la douleur du coup qu'il venait de donner.

Molly sauta aussitôt sur lui, d'une voix alarmée, elle lui prit la main délicatement, Harry y vu du sang.

« Merlin ! Harry, mon chéri, calme-toi et viens t'assoire. » Et Harry perdu tout son sang-froid. Il arracha sa main à Molly et recula, la fixant, pâle de colère.

« Me calmer ?! Me calmer ! Mon fils a disparu ! Bon sang ! Disparu, Molly ! Comment voulez-vous que je me calme quand je ne sais pas où est James ! »

« Oh… Harry, je suis sûre qu'il va bien… »

« Non ! Non vous n'en savez rien ! » Cria Harry interrompant sa mère adoptive. « Merlin, et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?! S'il était blessé quelque part ? Et s'il avait été enlevé ?! J'aurais dû l'emmener chez Andromeda, j'aurais dû… » Il s'interrompu, sa voix se brisant sous sa culpabilité.

Il avait tellement peur.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

Ce matin, James lui avait paru bizarre, comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Mais son comportement n'était pas inhabituel, surtout quand Jamie allait passer la journée chez Andromeda avec Teddy. Ces deux là étaient inséparables et aussi farceurs que l'avaient été les jumeaux Weasley. Et ce matin, Harry ne s'était inquiété de rien, imaginant que James avait trouvé une nouvelle idée de blague à mettre en place avec Teddy.

Il avait lui-même la tête ailleurs, un sorcier semait les cadavres derrière lui depuis quelques semaines et Harry en tant qu'Aurore principal sur l'affaire avait été convoqué par le Ministre de la magie et le Directeur du département des Aurores, pour une réunion sur le dossier.

Alors il était parti trente minutes plus tôt que d'habitude laissant James se rendre seul chez Andromeda par le réseau de cheminette.

Il était resté presque toute la matinée en réunion puis, grâce à son co-équipier, Harry avait pu quitter le ministère pour venir déjeuner chez Andromeda en fin de matinée.

Là où il ne trouva pas son fils. Là où n'était jamais arrivé son fils. Le cœur d'Harry s'était stoppé à ce moment là, son sang glacé dans ses veines.

Andromeda lui dit qu'elle avait pensé qu'Harry avait certainement envoyé James chez les Weasley et elle contacta aussitôt Molly au Terrier. James n'y était pas. Et la terreur d'Harry redoubla.

Il se précipita à Grimmaurd, priant de tout son être que James soit à la maison, Andromeda le suivit avec Teddy et ils trouvèrent une maison déserte. Jamais Harry n'avait trouvé la maison aussi effrayante qu'à ce moment là.

Sa cheminée cracha des flammes vertes, signifiant une communication entrante et Harry se précipita sur l'âtre, pour se stopper aussitôt qu'il reconnu la tête y apparaissant. Sans réfléchir plus avant et d'un geste sec, il coupa abruptement la liaison.

Et l'alerte avait été lancée, Harry avait contacté toute la famille Weasley, espérant qu'il trouverait Jamie chez l'un d'eux, mais James n'était nulle part, même pas chez George ou à la boutique des 'Farces pour sorciers facétieux'.

Molly fut la première à débarquer par la cheminée, Ron et Hermione étaient arrivés dans les quinze minutes et Ginny tout de suite après.

Ron était partit rejoindre George sur le chemin de Traverse pour chercher James là bas, cela faisait deux heures déjà, Hermione et Ginny avaient fait le tour du quartier deux fois, puis Gin' était partie vérifier qu'il n'était pas au terrain de Quidditch à la sortie de Londres.

Au bord des larmes, Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux nombreuses photos de James sur le manteau de cheminée. Son visage poupin de ses trois ans, barbouillé de chocolat et riant devant son nouveau balai jouet qu'il venait de déballer à son anniversaire. Celle où, bras autour des épaules l'un de l'autre, Teddy et lui grimaçaient à côté d'un bonhomme de neige. Celle qu'Harry avait prit à la finale de la ligue Européenne de quidditch avec l'équipe d'Angleterre et la main de Ginny sur l'épaule d'un James extatique.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue et une autre suivit de l'autre côté, puis encore une autre. La vision troublée, Harry tira ses lunettes et frotta vivement ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas craquer, il devait trouver James, coûte que coûte.

Au moment où il se tourna pour partir, la cheminée souffla un feu vert émeraude. Une tête semblait essayer d'en émerger. Il se jeta sur ses genoux agitant vivement sa baguette pour accepter l'appel.

C'était un visage tellement familier, mais pas celui qu'il voulait tant voir maintenant.

« Potter ? » Les lèvres délicates de Drago Malefoy n'avaient pas changé. Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps de penser à Drago, il voulait trouver James, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il jeta un regard noir à Drago et agita sa baguette à nouveau pour couper la communication. « Harry, atte- » Entendit-il alors que le feu reprenait sa couleur originelle.

Harry se releva et croisa les regards interrogateurs de Molly et Andromeda. Il secoua la tête brièvement et quitta la pièce.

C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que Drago essayait de le joindre. Harry avait été sur les nerfs et aux bords des larmes depuis qu'il avait vu l'annonce du mariage Malefoy/ Greengrass, quelques jours auparavant. Il avait serré les dents au petit déjeuner retenant difficilement ses larmes, il avait jeté le journal au feu et avait quitté la table pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et éviter de pleurer devant James.

Il s'était disputé avec Luke, avait envoyé balader Ron quand dans la journée, totalement ignorant du désespoir intérieur d'Harry, il lui avait montré le même article se moquant grassement de Malefoy et s'attristant des pauvres goûts de cette Astoria. Harry avait été d'une humeur terrible après cette nouvelle. Seul James réussissait à remonter son moral.

L'après-midi passa trop lentement sans nouvelles de James, les allées et venues dans Grimmaurd se succédaient, Ginny venait de repartir avec Hermione pour un autre tour du quartier, avec une photo, figée d'un sortilège, de James pour la montrer au voisinage et aux commerçants du coin.

Harry, restait inexorablement là, s'angoissant, se rongeant les ongles et la peau de ses doigts aux coins de ses ongles, sursautant à chaque bruits et sautant sur qui entrait dans la maison. Molly avait abandonné l'idée de le faire assoire et boire un thé, et Harry parcourait la maison en long et large, il passa plusieurs fois dans la chambre de son garçon espérant y trouver une quelconque indication sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Etait-il partit de lui-même, ou bien était-ce un accident de cheminette, comme cela lui était arrivé avant sa deuxième année quand il avait pour la première fois utilisé le réseau de cheminette ? S'était-il perdu dans un endroit aussi terrifiant que l'Allée des Embrumes ? Quelqu'un avait-il pu entrer dans la maison ? Harry, imaginait les pires scénarios possibles et paniquait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle théorie terrifiante

Harry redescendait pour la énième fois vers le living room quand on toqua à la porte d'entrée et avant qu'Harry ne puisse l'atteindre, le battant s'ouvrit laissant le passage à Luke, Ron et George derrière lui.

« Merlin, Harry ! J'ai croisé Ron et George sur le chemin de Traverse, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? » Harry se sentit écrasé entre les bras puissant de son petit ami, mais il n'y trouva aucun réconfort. Il s'extirpa de l'étreinte et tourna un regard interrogateur vers son meilleur ami, mais il lut la réponse sur le visage de Ron avant même que ce dernier n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Désolé Harry… On a fait le Chemin de Traverse en long et large et l'Allée des Embrumes aussi, il n'y était pas et personne ne l'y a vu, non plus. »

« Mon père fait fouillé le Ministère, Kingsley a été mis au courant… Il t'envoi un Aurore. » Expliqua ensuite George sur un ton d'excuse.

Harry senti la main de Luke se refermer autour de la sienne, mais Harry ne voulait pas de cela, il se dégagea vivement.

« Harry ? » Tonna la voix grave de Luke.

Harry s'éloigna vers l'entrée sans se retourner.

«Ca suffit, j'en ai marre, je vais chercher mon fils. » Souffla t-il en attrapant sa cape dans le placard.

« Harry, non, Thomas et Garrick vont arriver, tu connais la procédure, ils vont devoir prendre ta dépo-»

« Je m'en fous Ron ! Je vais chercher. Mon. Fils. »

Harry ouvrit la porte et se figea.

 _Donc oui, Harry est bel et bien mort d'inquiétude ! Et accrochez vous, la confrontation arrive bientôt !_

 _AB_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ah le lundi, début de semaine, fin de week end et nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bon je sais ce que vous allez dire « où est la confrontation ?! » Encore un peu de patience, le chapitre est prêt et ne saurait tarder !_

 _Mais voilà un aperçu de ce qu'était la relation entre Harry et Drago._

 _Alerte au slash, vous êtes prévenus et à vendredi pour la suite !_

 _Reviews grandement acceptées !_

 _AnneBridges_

Passé, présent, imprévu, futur ?

Août à Octobre 1999

Drago rentra chez lui le lundi suivant et trouva ses parents dans le petit salon d'été, assit autour d'un déjeuner léger. Son père leva à peine un regard vers lui quand il traversa la pièce pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue.

« Père. » Dit-il saluant Lucius.

« Tu nous gracie enfin de ta présence, Drago. » Répondit froidement son père. « Peut-on savoir où tu étais ces deux derniers jours ? Et pas besoin d'impliquer Mlle Parkinson ou le jeune Zabini, ils ont appelé ta mère pour savoir, eux aussi où tu étais. »

Drago déglutit, sa relation avec son père était devenue tendue, un rapport de force entre le dominant et le jeune challenger, pourtant Drago n'avait aucune envie de défier son père, il voulait juste mener sa vie, faire ses propres choix. Chose que Lucius ne comprenait et n'acceptait pas. Lui-même élevé dans les traditions des nobles familles de sang pur, il avait inculqué ses valeurs à son propre fils et comme son père l'avait fait avec lui, il attendait de Drago qu'il suive les mêmes préceptes et se conforme aux exigences du nom Malefoy.

« J'ai été retenu, pardon de ne pas avoir pu vous prévenir. Et j'avais un rendez-vous pour mon internat en médicomagie ce matin, avec le Directeur de Ste Mangouste.» Il l'avait obtenu grâce aux lettres de recommandations de Mme Pomfresh et de la directrice McGonagall. Il espéra que cela suffirait à détourner l'attention de sa disparition de ce week-end.

Le regard de son père resta froid et distant et clairement pas dupe de la petite manipulation de son fils. Mais sa mère laissa échapper une exclamation enchantée à l'explication de Drago.

En voyant le sourire illuminer les traits de sa mère, Drago radoucie sa prestance toujours raide quand il s'adressait à son père.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé, Drago ? » Lui demanda t-elle d'une voix douce. Elle lui indiqua la chaise libre à sa droite et leva son poignet et d'un geste souple agita sa baguette. Une assiette et des couverts vinrent se poser devant lui et d'un autre geste gracieux, de la salade vint se déposer délicatement dans l'assiette.

« Bien, je pense. J'aurais une réponse dans la semaine et Maître Jarvis, le directeur de Ste Mangouste m'a dit être très impressionné par la lettre de recommandation de Madame Pomfresh, apparemment je ne suis que le second élève de Poudlard à recevoir une recommandation de sa part. Je ne savais même pas que Madame Pomfresh avait une si haute réputation à Ste Mangouste. »

« Tu devrais l'informer de ce rendez-vous et la remercier, mon chéri, je pense qu'il est bon de faire preuve d'humilité et de reconnaissance ces temps-ci. » Sa mère s'inquiétait tellement de leur réputation depuis la guerre, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour effacer des mémoires l'implication de sa famille dans la guerre.

Un peu plus tard cet après-midi là Drago écoutait distraitement Lucius lui expliquer les rouages de la tenue du Domaine Malefoy. Ils étaient dans l'immense et étouffant bureau de Lucius et ce dernier passait en revu les différentes exploitations, vignobles en France, actions à la Gazette du Sorcier ou dans le Quidditch Magazine mais Drago, lui, repensait aux deux derniers jours passés avec Harry Potter.

Il avait parlé à Kreattur et prétendu que sa mère, maîtresse Narcissa avait approuvé les travaux de Harry sur la maison ancestral des Black et que lui-même était là pour en vérifier l'avancée. Puis il avait ajouté qu'il était déçu de savoir que Kreattur retardait les travaux et sous le regard amusé de Harry, l'Elfe se courba en révérence et excuses. Mais quand il menaça de se faire du mal, Harry intervint, renvoyant l'Elfe à Poudlard. Drago avait éclaté en fou rire après la disparition de l'Elfe de maison et avait ensuite passé les quelques heures suivantes à donner des ordres à Potter sur les changements à effectuer dans la maison.

Observer Potter détruire le mur séparant le salon de la salle à manger à renfort _'d'expulso'_ avait été un moment tellement amusant pour Drago qu'il eut du mal à retenir son sourire pendant que son père lui montrait les livres de compte de l'exploitation d'hydromel.

« Tu pourrais te rendre utile au lieu de rester assis là à rire comme un Pacha et me regarder transpirer ! » Lui avait dit Potter entre deux _'expulso'._

« Oh non, c'est une chemise en soie, Potter, et tu transpire tellement mieux que moi ! » Dit-il un sourire suggestif sur les lèvres. « Continues, regardes là, tu as oublié un morceau. » Ajouta t-il impérieusement, indiquant un morceau du mur sur la droite qui ne tenait plus par grand-chose.

Puis Drago avait décidé de l'aider à faire disparaître les gravas, alors sans quitter sa chaise, gardant ses vêtements à l'abri de la poussière, il agitait de temps à autre sa baguette pour bannir les morceaux de murs dans le néant. Sous les éclats de rires de Potter.

Plus tard, il attaqua Potter, sur ses genoux, le suçant jusqu'à complexion et Potter l'invita à dîner. Et Drago regarda Potter cuisiner pour lui et comme s'il ne pouvait en avoir assez, Drago le prit encore contre le plan de travail de la cuisine alors que la viande mijotait sur le feu à côté d'eux.

La nuit se fit en ébats tout aussi ardent, à cela près que Potter domina Drago encore et encore à travers la nuit et Drago n'était pas du genre soumis d'habitude, mais pour Potter, Salazar, jamais il n'avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi intense.

Le dimanche s'était déroulé d'à peu près la même manière, Drago ne pouvait garder ses mains loin de Potter lorsqu'il le regardait s'affairer dans la cuisine ou à ses travaux d'aménagement et il s'était rendu compte que Potter ne pouvait se retenir de l'embrasser quand il riait. Alors Drago avait rit, parce que les baisers de Potter étaient quelque chose qu'il ne voulait jamais voir s'arrêter.

Ils parlèrent, beaucoup, de tout et rien, de leur projet de carrière, sans surprise, Potter annonça à Drago son entrée dans le programme d'entraînement des Aurores et Drago lui parla de son désir de devenir Médicomage et se spécialiser plus tard dans la recherche sur les potions de guérison et antidotes. Ils avaient gardé des conversations légères, sans entrer dans ce qui les avaient opposés toutes ses années. Ils parleraient de la guerre, sans doute, Drago le savait, mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, ils étaient insouciants et aussi excités et insatiables que des adolescents. Ce matin, Drago avait partagé une dernière douche avec Potter avant de s'en aller à son rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste.

Potter l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la porte et semblait tenter de le retenir par de multiples baisers. Drago faillit rester et se fit violence pour partir.

« Je t'envoi un hibou dans la semaine ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton hésitant, presque nerveux.

« Non. » Répondit pourtant Drago, puis voyant le regard blessé de Potter, il s'empressa d'ajouter. « Je t'en enverrais un Po- Harry, promis, mais… Mon père a tendance à ouvrir mon courrier… Il… C'est compliqué, mais je te l'ai dit, il ne sait pas que je suis gay et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi… Pour l'instant. » Potter hocha la tête, semblant rassuré et compréhensif, Drago se pencha une dernière fois pour embrasser Potter. « Je t'envoi un hibou demain ou mercredi au plus tard ? » Harry hocha à nouveau la tête et Drago quitta la maison et transplanna aussitôt au coeur de Londres devant l'entrée côté moldu du Chaudron Baveur.

« Concentres-toi, fils. » L'interpella son père le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Drago ne répondit pas mais obéit tout de même et passa le reste de la journée à lire des livres de comptes barbant et écouter son père lui expliquer à quel sorcier du ministère il fallait s'adresser pour obtenir les permis d'importation pour le vin, puis avec quel commerce il devrait négocier pour les ventes.

Drago n'attendit pas le mercredi pour envoyer un courrier à Potter, il n'y serait simplement pas arrivé, il avait pensé à Potter toute la journée du lundi puis toute la nuit et mardi matin, à peine son petit-déjeuner fini, il se précipita dans la volière, y conjura plumes et parchemin et composa une note rapide à Potter. Il envoya Hélios, un hibou grand duc qui avait sa loyauté avec ordre d'attendre une réponse et de la lui remettre en main propre.

Il avait invité Potter à le joindre dans un bar de Old Compton Street dans la soirée. Il reçu la réponse d'Harry quelques heures plus tard après une nouvelle entrevue avec son père sur les affaires de la famille. Cette fois, ils avaient parlé des comptes chez Gringotts et à quel Gobelin Drago devrait s'adresser dans l'avenir.

Drago était dans les serres, à l'arrière du Manoir, surveillant sa nouvelle plantation d'herbe à potion, la valériane pouvait être délicate et nécessitait beaucoup d'entretien, quand Hélios arriva avec une lettre à la patte. Le jeune Malefoy déplia avidement le parchemin et lu par deux fois l'accord bref de Potter qui relançait sa proposition d'un dîner.

Le rendez-vous était prit et Drago était impatient. Quand il se changea pour quatrième fois, il se fustigea lui-même, s'arrêtant une minute pour se reprendre et s'insultant devant son miroir se traitant d'idiot. « Je réagis comme une Poufsouffle de quinze ans à son premier rencard, quel crétin ! » Ce n'est que Potter se dit-il, rien d'exceptionnel, un dîner, un verre et peut-être une autre nuit torride. Merlin et Salazar ! faites qu'il y ait encore une nuit torride et que je ne foire pas tout en disant une connerie ! Pria t-il silencieusement, changeant encore une fois de chemise.

Au final, Drago opta pour un total look noir, pantalon droit et étroit aux bons endroits, ceinture en cuir et chemise de soie, parfaitement coupée sur mesure. Le noir profond faisait ressortir la pâleur laiteuse de sa peau et ajoutait de la finesse à ses muscles. Il était élégant mais simple à la fois. Satisfait par l'image que lui renvoya son miroir et après travaillé à sa coupe de cheveux pendant une bonne demi-heure, il attrapa une veste en cuir légère et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où il trouva sa mère dans son petit salon. Il s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Mère, je pars rejoindre, Pansy, ne m'attendez pas pour dîner. »

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Mademoiselle Parkinson ces derniers temps, mon chéri. » Dit-elle un œil calculateur sur son fils.

« Mais n'y voyez rien d'autre qu'une longue amitié, mère, Blaise sera avec nous, je pense. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire tendre pour sa mère. Il ne culpabilisait pas vraiment de se servir de ses amis comme alibi à chaque fois qu'il sortait, il ne culpabilisait pas non plus de mentir à sa mère, même s'il préférait pouvoir lui dire la vérité, il savait que celle-ci serait très mal accueillie. Et sincèrement, c'était loin d'être le premier mensonge qu'il disait.

Sa mère hocha simplement la tête et embrassa à son tour la joue de son fils s'élevant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. « Ne rentres pas trop tard, Drago, et n'oublies pas que ton père t'as organisé un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Colbert, notre régisseur, demain matin à dix heures précise. » Termina t-elle d'un ton maternel avant de le voir partir.

Ce soir là, Harry l'emmena au cinéma moldu, malgré les protestations de Drago, peu convaincantes pour être franc, il avait entendu parler du cinéma sur Old Compton Street, mais n'avait jamais eu le courage d'y aller seul. Et Drago avait adoré, vivant pleinement le film et murmurant un tas de questions à Harry sur tel et tel objet moldu, il avait sentit sur lui les yeux de Potter pendant les deux heures qu'avait duré le film, lui répétant plus d'une fois « c'est le film qu'il faut regarder, Potter, pas moi, même si je suis plus captivant que cet acteur. » Harry avait pouffé de rire, concentrant son attention sur l'écran avant de revenir sur Drago quand celui-ci poussait la moindre petite exclamation aux rebondissements de l'histoire.

« Incroyable ! Il était mort tout ce temps et personne n'en avait la moindre idée ! Potter ? Tu m'écoutes ? » S'exclama Drago quand les lumières de la salle se rallumèrent, que le générique final défilait et que les spectateurs quittaient le cinéma.

« Mmmh, pleinement. » Drago fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules.

« Mais comment ont-ils fait pour qu'il lui passe au travers ? Et ils ne savent pas que les fantômes ne rassemblent pas à ça ? » Continua Drago avec enthousiasme. Il enfila sa veste sous le regard amusé de Potter. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. » Dit-il innocemment avant de se rapprocher légèrement de Drago. « A part que j'ai très envie de t'embrasser maintenant. » Drago lui rendit un sourire calculateur et regarda la salle quasiment vide, avant de se rapprocher encore d'Harry et glisser une main suggestive sur le t-shirt de Potter.

« Ca peut s'arranger. » Murmura t-il, un sourcil levé, un ton invitant. Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure et jeta un œil rapide autour d'eux avant d'embrasser brièvement Drago, attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Goûtant légèrement à la fièvre que Potter pouvait faire naître en lui, Drago le laissa faire, fermant ses paupières.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres quand Harry s'écarta comme pour y prélever un peu de la chaleur qui avait laissé la bouche du brun.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent aussi intenses et incroyables que ce premier week-end, Harry l'emmena au cinéma moldu désormais chaque semaine. Le samedi, ils allaient dansé au club de Old Compton street puis ils passaient la matinée du dimanche au lit l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry parte pour le Terrier, déjeuner avec les Weasley, quand il revenait en milieu d'après-midi, il trouvait généralement Drago sur le canapé torse nu, les jambes croisées sur la table basse, avec du thé chaud et un bouquin. Et ils faisaient l'amour là. Sans se soucier du reste du monde.

Dans ces moments, ils n'y avaient qu'eux deux qui comptaient, personnes d'autres. Ils avaient finit par parler de la guerre, de Voldemort, de la marque de Drago et de ce qu'avait vu Harry à travers son lien avec Jedusor. Cela avait été dur et ils s'étaient disputés, ils se disputaient souvent, des petites prises de becs autour du dîner ou du film qu'ils allaient voir, de qui avait tord qui avait raison, ils se disputaient comme tout les couples, mais parfois, Harry s'énervait vraiment quand Drago frôlait l'irrespect envers les Weasley et Drago se frustrait quand Harry refusait de comprendre pourquoi Drago continuait d'obéir à Lucius.

Lucius était leur plus gros sujet de discorde.

Drago comprenait pourquoi, lui-même n'avait plus la même admiration sans faille qu'il avait eu pour son père autrefois. Mais Lucius restait son père malgré tout et Drago le respectait juste à cela.

Oui, son père refusait qu'il déménage à Londres avec ses amis et même s'il avait finit par accepter sous les remontrances de Narcissa, il n'acceptait pas non plus le choix de carrière de Drago, mais c'était son père, et il était son seul héritier, il était logique que Lucius attende beaucoup de Drago.

Drago avait été accepté dans le programme d'Internat de Médicomagie de Ste Mangouste et commença en Septembre au même moment où Potter commençait à l'Académie des Aurores.

Les premières semaines étaient si intenses qu'ils n'avaient presque pas eut le temps de se voir et quand ils trouvaient quelques heures, ils s'endormaient rapidement trop exténués pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

En Octobre, Harry fit son coming out auprès de ses amis et de la famille Weasley. Il expliqua à Drago en revenant du Terrier que George avait quitté la pièce car il avait parié avec Fred sur ce point et que Fred avait gagné. Mais tous avaient été compréhensif, même Ron dont Harry avait le plus craint la réaction. Et comme Drago l'avait prédit, Granger était partie en croisade pour vérifier les droits des Gays dans le monde sorcier.

Il n'avait pas parlé de Drago pourtant, respectant le choix de Drago de rester 'au placard'. Puis quelques semaines plus tard, l'homosexualité de Harry Potter avait fait la première page de Sorcière Hebdo et Drago avait patiemment écouté la diatribe de son propre père sur la monstruosité de son petit ami, sur l'exemple dévergondé qu'il offrait aux jeunes sorciers mettant en cause son éducation moldue. Mais Drago connaissait désormais les détails de l'éducation moldue de Harry et il savait que ce n'était en rien tout ce qu'on lui avait dit dans son enfance. Non Harry Potter n'avait ni été choyé ou aimé, il avait été enfermé et détesté, traité comme un elfe de maison, et Drago détestait la famille de Potter pour cela. Il serra les dents pendant le long discours haineux de son père et s'enfuit du manoir à la première occasion, prétextant des heures de garde à Ste Mangouste pour en fait aller se réfugier dans les bras de son petit ami.

Suite à son coming out public, le bonheur que partageaient Drago et Harry commença à décliner. Chaque semaine on prêtait une nouvelle aventure au 'Sauveur' avec tel ou tel sorcier, et Drago férocement jaloux commençait à douter, non pas de Potter, mais de lui-même. Il n'était pas à la hauteur, il était un ex-mangemort et Potter 'le sauveur', Drago avait peur de faire son coming out devant le monde sorcier, devant ses parents, et forçait Harry à se cacher encore, à mentir à ses amis. Il savait très bien que Potter culpabilisait des mensonges qu'il disait à Granger et aux Weasley et chaque fois qu'Harry lui parlait de son futur coming out, Drago changeait habilement de sujet. Il craignait et se demandait quand Harry se rendrait compte qu'il pouvait avoir mieux que Drago.

Et il prit peur réalisant qu'il était tout simplement tomber amoureux fou de Harry Potter et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire de ces sentiments si étranger.

Son premier réflexe fut la fuite, il avait volontairement et lâchement raté leur rendez-vous et n'avait pas répondu aux nombreux hiboux qu'avait envoyé Harry. Mais cinq jours sans Potter, puis Drago craquait et transplannait sur le porche du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Quand Harry lui ouvrit la porte, Drago reconnut aussitôt l'expression furieuse et fermée de son petit ami. Ce dernier croisait simplement ses bras sur son torse, toisant Drago d'un regard noir et attendant une explication à la disparition de Drago.

« Je- Je… » Drago hésitait, il savait qu'il avait un simple choix à faire, dire la vérité ou inventez un pieu mensonge, mais il se doutait que Harry n'achèterait pas n'importe quelle excuse bidon. Cinq jours sans donner la moindre nouvelle, le moindre signe de vie. Drago aurait été lui-même en colère si Potter lui faisait un coup pareil. « J'ai flippé. » Dit-il soupirant se décidant, résigné à la vérité. « J'ai- Je, je t'aime et ça m'a foutue la trouille. » Ajouta t-il évitant soigneusement le regard inquisiteur de Harry.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence quasi-total, seul le bruit de la rue vivante derrière Drago venait leur rappeler que le temps s'écoulait toujours. Les pensées de Drago commençaient à bouillir violemment, Potter ne disait rien, ne répondait rien et Drago commençait à réaliser que ce qu'il ressentait n'était peut-être pas partagé. Peut-être que Potter ne répondait pas car il ne savait pas quoi dire, parce qu'il n'avait pas les même sentiments que Drago avait pour lui ? Drago se sentait rougir, d'embarras, de honte et angoissant. Sa seule défense au rejet fut sa fierté Malefoy, sa colère et son indignation. Serrant les poings et les dents, il releva la tête, prêt à déverser un flot d'insultes à Harry, mais se figea en croisant les deux émeraudes qui faisaient les yeux de Potter.

C'est de la tendresse qui se peignait sur le visage de Potter. Ses bras s'étaient décroisés de sur son torse et pendaient ballant sur ses côtés, figés par le choc. Puis un sourire vint lentement éclairer son visage et une seconde plus tard, il attrapait le col de Drago et le tirait en avant, plaquant leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres.

Drago se perdit immédiatement dans leur baiser et ne remarqua même pas la porte se fermer derrière eux. Potter les déplaça contre le mur du couloir d'entrée dans un mouvement svelte et lorsqu'il tira sur le pull en cachemire de Drago, il s'écarta de ses lèvres juste assez de temps pour lui enlever son vêtement. Il croisa le regard avide de Drago un sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres fines.

« Moi aussi Drago, bon sang, je ne sais pas comment, ni quand, mais je t'aime, Merlin, je t'aime ! » Avoua t-il le fixant d'un regard intense, hypnotisant, contre ses lèvres.

Le baiser suivant fut long, tendre et passionnel. L'échange d'une promesse, l'échange de sentiments réciproques.

Puis l'atmosphère changea et la tension monta, Harry déboutonna les premiers boutons du col de la chemise que Drago portait sous son pull et posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur la peau d'albâtre de son cou.

Leurs hanches se collèrent dans une danse lancinante, cherchant une friction presque frustrante d'envie. Et Drago perdit ses mains dans les cheveux épais d'Harry, avant de les descendre dans son dos, laissant sa tête tomber contre le mur derrière lui se relaxant sous les caresses de plus en plus urgentes de son amant.

Rapidement, Harry, impatient, tira sur la ceinture de Drago, la laissant tomber lourdement sur le parquet, et attaqua le laçage fermant son pantalon et y glissant une main pour la presser autour de l'érection grandissante de Drago. Se délectant de ce toucher, Drago exhala un long soupir de contentement et se cambra plus avant contre la main d'Harry.

« Harry… » Un autre râle s'échappa de ses lèvres quand le brun resserra sa prise autour de sa longueur. Drago tenta d'accrocher le regard de Potter à travers ses paupières mi-closes.

Harry le regarda avec un désir enivrant et prit sa bouche dans un baiser torride. Leurs langues mouvant l'une contre l'autre dans un ballet furieux, se goûtant et se délectant de plaisir.

Puis Harry repoussa le pantalon et le caleçon de Drago, les suivant au sol et aidant Drago à s'en défaire. Sur ses genoux, Harry releva la tête vers son amant et Drago croisa son regard. Et quelle vision il faisait là. Le grand et célèbre Harry Potter, héro du monde sorcier, pupilles dilatées par le désir, joues rougies et lèvres légèrement gonflées par les baisers échangés, là, à genoux devant Drago Malefoy, celui qui avait, sa vie durant fait mauvais choix après mauvais choix. Malgré cette ironie, Drago ne toisa pas Potter avec supériorité comme il aurait pu le faire quelques années auparavant, mais il vénéra cette vision, son souffle coupé, son pouls s'accélérant. Puis il se dit que peu importaient les choix qu'il avait fait dans le passé, il ne pouvait plus les regretter quand il voyait à quoi ils l'avaient menés, à _qui,_ ils l'avaient conduit.

Harry déposa un premier baiser sur l'intérieur de son mollet droit et remonta lentement jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse, sa langue glissant sur un sillon de salive. Harry était d'une humeur apparemment taquine et tourna en caresses et baiser autour du pubis de Drago, sur ses hanches et son ventre plat, sans jamais approcher sa langues et ses lèvres de la longueur de Drago.

Frustré au possible par l'amusement visible de Potter, Drago grogna entre ses dents serrées, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage d'Harry. Et quand sa main alla d'elle-même vers son sexe à la recherche d'un soulagement, Potter la balaya d'un geste vif.

« Huh-huh, Malefoy, pas touche. » Drago n'apprécia pas le rictus trop fier de Potter mais en même temps, son désir pour le brun fit trembler d'anticipation, l'autorité naturelle d'Harry était un trait qui pouvait être à la fois intimidant mais aussi particulièrement attirant. Certes, sa maladresse et sa timidité avaient su charmer Drago comme jamais aucun autre homme n'avait su le faire, mais son autorité et son assurance étaient sans aucun doute ce que Drago préférait. Quand Harry se laissait aller à le dominer, à libérer ses instincts les plus sauvages. Drago aimait ce côté-là chez Harry, ce qui faisaient de lui le héro du monde sorcier et un sorcier confiant et puissant mais naturellement humble, n'écrasant jamais personne sous sa supériorité.

« Harry… » Murmura Drago sur un ton de supplique.

Potter plia et sa bouche se referma sur Drago, le libérant de la frustration lancinante dans ses reins.

Les genoux de Drago auraient sans doute lâchés sous son poids sans la prise d'Harry autour de ses hanches et le mur derrière lui qui le soutenait.

Et Harry, suça, lécha et taquina Drago, tandis que lui-même entre soupirs d'extase et gémissements, noua ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son tourmenteur de petit ami.

Puis une main humide, vint s'immiscer entre ses fesses et un doigt le pénétra doucement et Drago se courba en avant sur Harry. Il s'appuya sur ses épaules pour se stabiliser et Harry profita de cette proximité pour l'embrasser relâchant sa longueur le temps de mêler sa langue à celle de Drago.

« Je t'aime… » Chuchota t-il à l'oreille de Drago.

La réponse de Drago fut interrompue par un autre râle quand un second doigt entra en lui. Harry se redressa ensuite contre lui, levant avec lui la jambe gauche de Drago, la tenant à la pliure du genou. Il glissa ensuite sa main sur l'arrière de sa cuisse et Drago frissonna et trembla. Il noua ses bras autour du cou d'Harry pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre pendant que son amant continuait de le rendre fou, sous les vas et viens de ses doigts et la force délicate et passionnelle de ses caresses.

Puis Drago senti sous ses doigts, le tissu synthétique du t-shirt moldu de Harry, il fronça les sourcils ouvrant les paupières et gronda du fond de sa gorge.

« Trop… Tr-mmmh… Harry ! Trop de vêtements ! » Exhala t-il entre deux gémissements, tirant sur le t-shirt.

Harry pouffa de rire dans son cou, son souffle chaud roulant sur la peau rougie par l'effort de son amant. Il s'écarta à peine de Drago sans que ses propres mains ne quittent le blond essoufflé. Et ce dernier arracha presque le vêtement de son petit ami, le faisant passé par-dessus sa tête et décoiffant un peu plus Harry au passage, le t-shirt atterrit rapidement au sol avec ceux de Drago et la peau dévoilée fut nouvelle source de fascination pour les mains et la bouche de Drago.

Estimant Drago finalement prêt, Harry souleva Drago dans ses bras, le plaquant contre le mur et entourant les longues jambes d'albâtre du blond à sa taille. Drago laissa passer une exclamation de surprise et resserra d'avantage ses jambes, prenant appui sur les solides épaules de son amant plus carrées et larges depuis son entrée à l'Académie des Aurores. Il sentit plus que ne vu, Harry défaire d'une main agile, la braguette de son jeans et le laisser à peine tomber sur ses cuisses, juste ce qu'il fallait pour libérer de son boxer son érection.

Il s'enfonça finalement en Drago d'un long et lent coup de rein. Les deux hommes exhalèrent de plaisir et dans les bras de Harry, Drago laissa son front se réfugier sur l'épaule de ce dernier, au creux de son cou, respirant son effluve musqué et de shampoing à la pomme. S'habituant vite à l'intrusion, il encouragea Harry d'un petit coup de rein et sentit la vibration d'un grognement roulant dans la gorge de son amant.

Soutenant solidement Drago, Harry commença son lancinant va et vient, plongeant toujours plus profondément en son petit ami, les approchant doucement de l'orgasme. Drago chercha les lèvres de Harry et le baiser fut long et essoufflant, la langue brûlante de Harry glissa dans son cou, arrachant à Drago un soupir de plaisir.

Quand Drago prononça le prénom de Harry dans un murmure suppliant, ce dernier accéléra son rythme.

« En-core, n'arrêtes- pas, Harr-y… » Hoqueta Drago, le souffle court.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry embrassa son amant fougueusement, ses hanches allant et venant sans perdre ce rythme passionné et urgent. Et juste avant de jouir enfin, Harry se pencha à l'oreille de Drago.

« Ne disparaît plus, Drago, ne me laisse pas… » Chuchota t-il en ponctuant ses mots par de longs coups de reins.

Drago resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Harry, mais ne répondit pas.


	8. Chapter 8

_Aaah le vendredi…_

 _J'ai eu une semaine assez terrible, le boulot tout ça pas très drôle, bref, mais comme promis, un huitième chapitre très attendu !_

 _A tous les lecteurs, connus et inconnus, merci pour le soutien !_

 _Bonne lecture et à dimanche pour les réponses aux reviews !_

 _AnneBridges_

 _Ps : J'essaye de publier un dessin avec mon texte, mais apparemment je m'y prend mal, si quelqu'un a une idée du comment et du pourquoi? il sera mon sauveur!  
_

Passé, présent, imprévu, futur ?

Juillet 2007

Drago relisait une énième fois la lettre amenée par James, il la connaissait déjà par cœur. Comme s'il était celui qui l'avait écrite. En Juillet 2000, il ne vivait plus au Manoir. Il avait finit par faire plier son père en Janvier de cette même année, peu après sa rupture avec Harry.

Mais c'est au Manoir qu'avait été adressé cette lettre et sans doute de nombreuse autres à en croire les dires d'Harry.

Drago n'osait croire ce qu'il comprenait.

« As-tu réussi à joindre Potter ? » Lui demanda Théo le sortant de ses pensées. Le blond secoua la tête après un moment de réflexion.

Il avait tenté de le joindre au Département des Aurores au Ministère, mais la secrétaire l'avait dit en déplacement. Puis il avait une nouvelle fois contacté le Square Grimmaurd, et une fois encore Harry avait refusé de lui parler et coupé aussitôt la communication.

Pouvait-il seulement le lui reprocher ? Non, bien sur que non. Ils avaient passé ces sept dernières années à s'éviter au maximum ou s'ignorer quand ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. Comme il se devait.

Harry avait certainement toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre Drago, il avait le droit de ne pas avoir envie de lui parler ou de le voir.

« Tu devrais ramener l'enfant à Potter, il est déjà tard. » Conseilla Théo d'une voix plus douce.

Drago regarda sa montre et nota que Théo avait raison une fois de plus. Cette journée était vraiment déconcertante. Il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé il n'y a qu'une heure et pourtant, l'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin. Quand il chercha James dur regard, il le trouva en train de dévorer une part de tarte au comptoir de la cuisine avec Greg et Blaise.

Pansy était partie après le déjeuner, pressée par son travail à la rédaction de Sorcière Hebdo, elle avait promis de revenir le soir même.

Il avait passé l'après-midi à réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait les révélations de James. A ce qu'il devait faire désormais, mais surtout à Harry. Harry et leur histoire, la fin de leur histoire, comment il aurait pu faire différemment. Encore une fois Drago s'était retrouvé accablé par ses regrets. Mais dans les yeux de James il trouva une chance de rédemption. Il ne pourrait jamais rattraper ce qu'il avait fait à Harry mais il pouvait essayer avec James. Avec son fils.

Son fils.

Drago ne réalisait toujours pas, il était père. Lui, Drago Malefoy, était père.

C'était effrayant.

« Drago ? » Il leva la tête vers Théo et croisa ses yeux bruns plein de patience. Il hocha la tête simplement et se redressa, allant directement vers James.

James était vif et enthousiaste, il était aussi intelligent et malin. Plus d'une fois dans la journée, il avait surpris les quatre hommes autour de lui par son audace et son rire avait prit Drago au dépourvu encore et encore. Le même qu'Harry.

Quand il souriait son visage poupin rappelait tant celui de Harry que Drago avait du mal à le regarder.

Et il parlait, Merlin ce qu'il pouvait parler. De sa première visite sur le Chemin de Traverse, de son premier vol sur un balai, de son cousin Teddy ou de la jeune Rose qui avait détruit son dragon préféré. Il parlait peu de son père mais beaucoup de ses « oncles » Ron et George, ou Bill et Charlie, il mentionna Percy Weasley quand il raconta que ce dernier lui offrait toujours de stupides cadeaux inutiles à Noël ou son anniversaire, mais que cette année, il lui avait offert un kit à potion.

Il raconta ensuite comment Teddy et lui avaient mis le feu au tapis du salon en utilisant une écaille de Dragon en poudre et du sodium liquide.

Drago n'avait put retenir son rire à l'anecdote, il avait lui-même fait la même erreur étant petit. Il avait croisé le regard abasourdi de Greg se rappelant sans doute la même chose, pointant du doigt Drago et James tour à tour et ouvrant la bouche sans réussir à former ses mots.

« J'avais fais la même erreur avec mon premier Kit. »Avait révélé Drago comme un secret. Les yeux de James s'étaient illuminés et il s'était penché sur Drago chuchotant son propre secret.

« Est-ce que tu as aussi teint ton papa en bleu sans le faire exprès ? » Drago avait éclaté de rire.

« Laisse moi deviner, tu as utilisé des feuilles d'Isatis Tinctoria ? » James avait écarquillé des yeux admiratifs et avait hoché vivement la tête.

« J'ai essayé de faire le remède qu'il y avait dans le livre du Kit, mais au lieu de guérir la migraine de papa, ça l'a rendu bleu. » Grimaça le petit garçon fronçant les sourcils.

Drago avait encore pouffé de rire, imaginant un Potter bleu et le geste lui était venu aussi naturellement que de respirer, il avait passé sa main dans les cheveux blonds foncés de l'enfant les secouant un peu au passage. Puis il avait passé les minutes suivantes à expliquer son erreur à James écoutant attentivement.

Là, c'était Blaise et Greg qui racontait à James l'une des farces que Drago avait fomenté en deuxième année contre Marcus Flint après qu'il ait insulté Drago qui avait perdu le vif d'or dans le match l'opposant à Gryffondor. Flint était un idiot et le piégé n'avait pas été compliqué.

James éclata de rire quand Blaise expliqua que Flint s'était retrouvé à chanter chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche après avoir ingurgité la potion que Drago avait préparé et versé dans son jus de citrouille. Drago sourit lui-même au souvenir. Flint avait chanté toute la journée, et devant le Professeur Rogue par-dessus tout, qui avait pensé alors que Flint se moquait de lui. Il avait écopé de deux semaines de retenues et était resté caché dans les cachots de Serpentard jusqu'au lendemain.

« James ? » Dit-il arrivant à sa hauteur et posant une main sur la petite épaule du garçon. Quand ce dernier tourna vers lui un regard brillant Drago en perdit le souffle. « Il est temps de rentrer chez toi. » Ajouta t-il doucement.

Le sourire de James s'évapora aussitôt.

« Papa va être furieux. » Chuchota t-il.

« Peut-être… Mais il va s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas. » Répondit Drago. James hocha tout juste la tête.

« Je pourrais revenir ? » Demanda t-il avec une certaine hésitation dans la voix. « Tu pourrais m'apprendre à doser l'Isatis Tinctoria et on pourrait jouer au quidditch ou aux échecs sorciers ? Oncle Ron m'a appris un peu, mais tu pourrais m'enseigner comment le battre ? » Se précipita James son regard gris aux reflets vert brillant d'espoir.

Drago déglutit difficilement. C'était apparemment le moment pour lui de décider s'il voulait être le père de James ou pas. S'il voulait encore fuir comme il avait fuit Harry ou assumer. Il croisa les regards de ses meilleurs amis, eux aussi avaient conscience que la réponse de Drago serait un tournant. Il inspira lentement et riva ses yeux à ceux de James affichant un sourire tendre.

« Je dois d'abord parler avec ton père et s'il- s'il est d'accord… Oui, tu pourras revenir, évidemment. »

James n'hésita plus une seconde et se jeta dans les bras de Drago, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Il fallut une seconde à Drago avant de réagir et serrer le garçon contre lui.

« Allez viens, je te ramènes chez toi. » Dit doucement Drago à l'oreille de James.

James hocha la tête et serra ses petits bras autour de Drago, ce dernier alla jusqu'à la porte sans un regard pour ses amis, une sorte de timidité latente, il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point il se sentait vulnérable à cet instant.

« Attends ! » S'écria James en se détachant de Drago et sautant à terre, il couru jusqu'au salon et ramassa l'album photo de Drago presque aussi grand que lui et revint en le serrant contre son petit torse. « Je peux l'emmener avec moi ? Pour le regarder avec Teddy, je te le ramènerais quand je reviendrais ? » Ses grands yeux semblaient démesurés et le petit garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme hésitant. « J'y ferais très attention, promis ! » Ajouta t-il essayant visiblement de convaincre Drago.

Drago leva un sourcil amusé, se souvenant brièvement que ce regard et ce pincement de lèvre avaient autrefois été employés contre lui par un autre homme. Son cœur manqua un battement au souvenir et il se baissa à hauteur de James et hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Tu sais, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père… » Souffla ensuite Drago comme un secret. James fit un large sourire et se passa une main dans les cheveux les désordonnant un peu plus de la même manière qu'Harry.

Drago souleva le garçon dans ses bras et sortit finalement de son loft, laissant ses amis à leur commérages, il savait qu'à peine la porte passée, ces derniers exploseraient en théories farfelues et supputations délirantes sur ce qui allait se passer quand il verrait Potter. Pour être franc, lui-même avait imaginé différents scénarios, de l'arrestation sommaire pour kidnapping à un ' _Avada Kedavra'_ entre les yeux.

Dire qu'il était nerveux à l'idée de revoir Potter était sans doute l'euphémisme du siècle.

Il était terrifié.

Drago resserra son étreinte autour de James et murmura « prêt ? » Le garçon hocha vivement la tête, un bras autour du cou de Drago et l'autre serrant son précieux album photo. L'héritier Malefoy transplanna depuis le perron de son immeuble à la frontière des barrières magique qui le protégeait des moldus au porche du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Cela faisait plus de sept ans qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds devant cette porte, réalisa soudain Drago. Son pouls s'accéléra et il réprima un frisson glacé qui parcouru son échine, le paralysant presque sur place. A renfort d'une lente inspiration, il reprit ses esprits et déposa James à terre. Le petit garçon avait pali remarqua t-il et inquiet, Drago se baissa pour voir s'il n'allait pas être malade, le transplannage d'escorte n'était pas très agréable après tout et peut-être James n'y était-il pas habitué ? Mais l'enfant le rassura rapidement, expliquant qu'il avait un peu peur de se faire gronder. Drago tenta un sourire réconfortant mais à dire vrai, il n'était pas très confiant à cet instant, il avait les mêmes craintes que James et dans son cas, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait se faire « gronder » par Potter.

Prenant tout de même sur lui et feignant un air arrogant et sur de lui pour les yeux de James, Drago se redressa et fit face à la porte noire. Il sentit le garçon se décaler derrière lui, serrant dans l'une de ses petites mains un pan de la veste de Drago.

Il leva une main pour frapper avec le vieux heurtoir en bronze, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre la porte s'ouvrit presque violemment.

Et Drago se figea.

Juste en face de lui, à porter de bras, se trouvait son ex. Pas n'importe lequel, celui qu'il avait apparemment abandonné avec un enfant.

Potter semblait aussi figé que lui.

Des cernes foncées sous des yeux rougis par des larmes, ces cheveux plus chaotiques que jamais. Drago n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi vulnérable, il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer et ne tenait encore debout que par simple volonté.

« Har-

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » L'interrompu Harry sans mesure, un grondement haineux dans sa voix, ses sourcils se fronçant et son regard devenant noir de colère.

« Je- Tu n'as pas répondu, j'ai essayé de te joindre toute la journée, mais apparemment tu ne voulais pas me parler. »

« Perspicace Malefoy, comme toujours. » Répondit méchamment Potter. « Je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter, j'ai- mon f- j'ai un truc à faire. Dégages de chez moi. » L'invective suffit à Drago à oublier ses regrets et ses remords et s'armant de toute son arrogance et relâchant toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé depuis le matin, il leva un sourcil vers Potter, comprenant son état paniqué, ce dernier savait que James avait disparu et il le recherchait.

« Oh Potter… Navré de te déranger, vraiment, mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais savoir où est ton fils- ou devrais-je dire mon fils ? » Dit Drago aussi sarcastique que faire se peut, les dents serrées sur ses derniers mots retenant presque sa voix pour ne pas hurler.

Harry se figea une seconde puis cligna rapidement les paupières avant de se jeter sur son ex-amant le saisissant vivement par le col de sa chemise, menaçant.

« Où. Est-Il ?! » Gronda t-il ponctuant chacun de ses mots de haine, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Drago, yeux rivés aux siens, et s'ils avaient pu tuer, Drago serait un tas de cendres à cet instant.

« Harry ? » Lança la voix de Weasley dans le couloir de la maison, mais aucuns des deux n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que Drago sentit la petite main de James dans son dos, le relâcher doucement.

« Papa ? » Harry sursauta surpris puis baissa les yeux sur son garçon et lâcha Drago aussitôt pour se mettre à genoux devant James.

« Merlin ! Jamie ! Tu n'as rien ? Où étais-tu ? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! » Dit-il précipitamment, attrapant le visage de son fils et l'amenant à lui, l'étudiant des pieds à la tête à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure, semblant même recompter ses membres un par un, il le palpa de tous côtés avant de le serrer fort contre lui, respirant son odeur. Un immense poids sembla quitter ses épaules.

Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Drago. Ce dernier les observait, bras croisés sur le torse.

« Ne sois pas fâché contre Drago, papa, c'était mon idée d'aller chez lui… J'ai- je voulais le rencontrer… »

« Quoi ? » Son regard émeraude alla de James à Drago et inversement, puis il cligna des paupières et se concentra sur James. « Tu es allé chez- mais- comment tu as su… » Potter s'interrompu étudiant le visage rond de son fils. « James Sirius Potter, tu as encore été fouillé dans mes affaires ! »

James baissa la tête en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure d'un air coupable. Puis il releva un regard brillant vers son père.

« Oh ! Non ! Jeune homme, ça ne marche pas avec moi, je t'ai interdit d'aller jouer dans le grenier alors pas besoin de me servir ce regard. Oh Jamie… Pourquoi ne pas simplement m'avoir demandé si tu voulais savoir qui il était ? » Harry ignorait complètement la présence de Drago ne se préoccupant plus que de James et des larmes qui perlaient aux yeux du petit garçon. Il les sécha gentiment, d'un geste tendre et familier. « Je me suis fait énormément de soucis quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé chez Andromeda, toute à l'heure, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose. James ? Regardes moi ? Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans me dire où tu vas. D'accord ? »

« J'ai… Pardon, papa, je ne voulais pas… Je voulais juste rencontrer Drago, j'ai eu peur de te demander, parce que à chaque fois qu'Oncle Ron dit son nom, tu te mets en colère… » James resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de l'album qu'il tenait encore fermement contre lui. « Tu n'es pas fâché, dit ? »

Potter passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et soupira longuement.

« Non, Jamie… Je suis soulagé que tu n'ais rien, mais je ne suis pas content et tu seras punis pour avoir désobéis et être partit de la maison sans mon autorisa-

« Harry ? Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda Weasley interrompant Potter en ouvrant en grand la porte à demi fermée. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur James et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. « Jamie ! Mais où étais- Malefoy ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? » Se coupa t-il en voyant Drago appuyé contre le garde corps des marches du perron.

« Weasley. » Salua brièvement Drago, sans quitter Potter et James du regard.

Harry sembla se rappeler de la présence de Drago à côté d'eux et leva un regard surpris vers lui. Il déglutit et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent à nouveau d'une colère contrôlée.

Drago connaissait bien ce regard que lui opposait Potter, il y avait fait face souvent dans le passé, quand ils se battaient à l'école ou quand ils se disputaient en tant que couple, il savait qu'il ne suffirait que d'un mot de travers pour faire exploser la colère de son ex.

« Harry ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Intervint à nouveau Weasley jetant des coups d'oeils menaçants vers Drago. « C'est lui qui a prit James ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait espèce de fur-

« Ron ! » Interrompit Harry se relevant doucement sans lâcher la petite main de James. Il fit face à son meilleur ami, tournant le dos à Drago. « Emmènes James à l'intérieur, j'ai- je dois parler à Malefoy. » Son intonation suintait la détermination.

« Quoi ? Non, hors de question, je ne te laisse pas seul avec ce Mange-

« Ron ! » Le coupa encore Harry, cette fois plus méchamment. « Emmène James. » Ordonna t-il les dents serrées.

Drago remarqua Weasley pâlir et imagina le regard noir que devait lui lancer Potter, ce dernier était toujours quelque peu effrayant quand il s'énervait et bizarrement, c'était le genre de moment où Drago le trouvait le plus attirant.

Weasley hocha la tête non sans jeter un autre regard noir à Drago et tendit sa main à James.

« James, je veux que tu ailles dans ta chambre et que tu n'en sortes pas avant que je ne vienne te chercher, compris ? » Dit Harry d'une voix beaucoup plus douce mais pourtant autoritaire.

Le garçon hocha obligeamment la tête et lança un regard vers Drago.

« Tu vas te fâcher contre Drago ? » Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Harry sembla prendre une seconde pour considérer la question puis se baissa à hauteur de son fils.

« Nous allons juste parler, Jamie, rentres à la maison maintenant, je te rejoints vite. »

James hocha à nouveau la tête et sourit timidement à son père avant d'avancer d'un pas vers Weasley. Puis il hésita une seconde et se tourna encore vers Drago qui lui sourit doucement. Le garçon se précipita alors sur le blond qui se baissa par réflexe pour l'accueillir dans ses bras.

« On se voit bientôt ? Dis ? » Murmura James dans l'étreinte des bras de Drago. Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte sans répondre, il ne voulait pas faire de promesse en l'air, il savait que pour revoir James, Potter devrait être d'accord et vu la manière dont il avait accueillit son ex-amant, Drago savait que ce n'était pas gagné.

« Rentres James, je crois qu'il y a du monde qui t'attends. » Lui dit gentiment Drago avec un sourire tendre. Il se détacha du petit garçon pour croiser son regard gris vert légèrement humide. Drago sourit plus largement pour le rassurer et passa une main affectueuse dans les mèches décoiffées de James. « Allez files. » Dit-il feignant la nonchalance et l'amusement.

James hocha la tête avec le même air de détermination que pouvait arborer Potter et se détourna pour rejoindre un Weasley aux sourcils froncés de confusion.

Quand la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd se referma derrière James et Weasley, Potter continuait de tourner le dos à Drago, ses bras croisés sur le torse.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le plus total des silences, même la rue semblait avoir cessé sa vie quotidienne.

Potter se détourna sans un regard pour Drago et descendit les quelques marches du perron. Drago le regarda s'éloigner vers le portillon avant de se décider à le suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

Novembre 1999

Drago s'était réveillé peu après l'aube et sourit pour lui-même se rappelant que ni Harry, ni lui ne travaillait aujourd'hui. Un rare jour de repos dans son emploi du temps d'Interne en Médicomagie.

La nuit dernière avait été extraordinaire, comme toujours, Harry s'était livré à lui avec un abandon total et enivrant.

Drago avait finit sa garde à Ste Mangouste deux heures avant minuit et était venu directement au 12 Square Grimmaurd pour retrouver son petit ami. Ce dernier souffrait d'une longue migraine depuis le début de l'après-midi mais avait rassuré Drago, lui disant que Granger lui avait procuré une potion en début de soirée.

Le blond se tourna sur le côté pour voir Harry dormant profondément sur le ventre, visage tourné vers lui. Drago dégagea quelques mèches noires du front de son amant et sourit pour lui-même quand Harry poussa inconsciemment contre la tendre caresse avec un soupir de contentement.

Drago ne résista pas à l'envie de taquiner Harry. Il laissa d'abord sa main courir sur sa nuque et descendre lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, passant sous le drap qui les couvrait. Harry s'agita doucement sous la caresse et un petit gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Potter était un gros dormeur, Drago l'avait appris à ses dépends au cours de ces derniers mois. L'homme ne se serait pas réveillé même si un troupeau d'hippogriffes avait déboulé dans sa chambre. Harry lui avait expliqué qu'avant la guerre, il avait toujours un sommeil léger, secoué de cauchemars et autres visions terrifiantes, mais que depuis qu'il savait Voldemort bel et bien détruit, il pouvait dormir comme un bébé. Et c'était le cas.

Il ressemblait plus à un ourson en hibernation qu'un bébé selon Drago, avec son chaume noir couvrant ses joues, mais un ourson attirant.

Drago chatouilla légèrement les côtes de Harry et ce dernier se tourna vivement sur le côté, échappant à la main de Drago et poussant un grognement informe.

Quand Drago ramena sa main sur la taille de Potter, un rictus malicieux aux lèvres, son amant la dégagea et se réfugia entièrement sous le drap.

« Tiguélaissmoidormir… » Marmonna t-il indistinctement depuis sa cachette.

Drago pouffa de rire et se redressa finalement, décidant de laisser Harry à son repos, Drago enfila le vieux t-shirt des Ramones que mettait tout le temps Potter et son propre boxer avant de se lever et sortir de la chambre en riant.

« Et après il ose dire que je ne suis pas du matin ! » Lança t-il néanmoins par-dessus son épaule en passant la porte de la chambre.

La maison avait bien changé depuis la première où il l'avait vue. Les couloirs avaient tous été repeints dans une couleur lin clair qui illuminait les corridors. Les vielles lampes à gaz en verre vert foncé avaient laissé place à des luminaires moderne et transparents. Et Harry avait aussi repeint le lambris sombre qui couvrait la partie inférieure des murs. Le tapis aux lourds motifs avait été arraché favorisant le parquet qu'il dissimulait.

Dans l'escalier, tout avait changé là aussi. Harry n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de se défaire du sortilège de glue perpétuelle qui vissait les têtes d'Elfes de maison au mur, alors il les avait métamorphosées en photophores avec l'aide de Granger. Malgré tout ses efforts, Harry n'avait pas non plus réussit à se débarrasser du portrait de la grande tante de Drago, ignoble femme avait-il découvert à ses dépends quand par mégarde le rideau s'était soulevé un matin de Septembre quand Drago disait au revoir à Harry pour rejoindre Ste Mangouste.

Entre deux baisers, la femme avait reconnu Drago comme le fils de sa nièce et l'avait incendié des pires insultes.

Drago avait été fier de la solution très Serpentard qu'il avait proposé à Harry. Fermer les rideaux avec le même sortilège de glue perpétuelle et y ajouter un sortilège de confinement qui barrait tout les sons émis par cette ignoble ancêtre, la piégeant ainsi dans son cadre dans la plus grande ignorance.

Le rez-de-chaussée était méconnaissable. Harry y avait abattu tellement de travail au fil des semaines. Souvent sous le regard et commentaires amusé de Drago. Le living room avait gagné en espace grâce à la cloison qu'il avait abattue. Il avait aussi enlevé les portes qui séparaient les pièces du couloir laissant ainsi filtrer la lumière naturelle des hautes fenêtres du living room et illuminant le long couloir autrefois si sombre.

Ici aussi, Harry avait repeints les murs et les lambris. Il avait laissé à Drago le choix des couleurs et Drago s'était amusé avec le nuancier des heures durant. Harry s'était moqué de lui mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la tendresse derrière ses moqueries.

Le blond avait finit par choisir des nuances taupes, du brun au gris. Choisissant des couleurs neutres, claire et chaleureuse à la fois permettant à Harry d'y adapter un mobilier neuf sans prétention.

Harry s'était aussi approprié l'ancien bureau du père de Sirius au rez-de-chaussée en face de la salle à manger. La pièce comme toute les autres avait subit un long travail de rénovation et de décoration. Cette dernière comme a salle à manger, ouvrait sur une petite cour privée à l'arrière de la grande maison. Drago y avait passé des heures entières pendant la fin de l'été, à faire des bains de soleil pendant que Harry s'épuisait à ses travaux manuels.

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd ancienne et noble maison des Black était désormais vibrante de vie, à l'image de son jeune propriétaire.

Drago descendit jusqu'à la cuisine en sous sol en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, il agita sa baguette vers la cheminée pour réchauffer la pièce trop froide en ce milieu d'automne.

Il commença par préparer du thé et du café, l'ourson hibernant au premier étage était un de ces types qui ne pouvait réagir sans sa dose quotidienne de caféine.

Il prépara difficilement un petit déjeuner. Drago n'était pas doué pour les sorts ménagers, mais passer autant de temps avec Harry, laissait des marques, c'était inévitable. Il avait malgré lui appris à cuisiner quelques mets simples, frire du bacon et des œufs ou toaster du pain n'était pas si compliqué finalement. Même si pour être franc, il grillait le bacon une fois sur deux.

Drago avait prit l'habitude de dormir peu à cause de son internat, il avait des horaires de dingue à Ste Mangouste et sa réputation de Mangemort ne l'aidait pas à se faire bien voir de ses supérieurs qui lui octroyaient toujours les pires heures de garde. Les nuits essentiellement et les week-ends.

Ce jour là, un des rares samedis où il était de repos et ne reprenant pas son service avant dimanche soir pour attaquer une nuit de garde au service enchantements et sortilèges de Ste Mangouste, il comptait profiter au maximum d'Harry.

Les deux hommes avaient prévu de partir pour le week-end, ils quittaient Londres en début d'après-midi pour lasser la nuit dans une auberge moldue sur l'île de Guernesey, à St Savior. Harry avait tout réservé. Il savait que Drago n'était pas prêt à s'afficher publiquement, faire son coming out était plus délicat pour lui à cause de sa famille, mais il voulait tout de même pouvoir passer au moins quelques heures à l'extérieur, faire les magasins avec Drago, lui tenir la main dans la rue, dîner avec lui dans un restaurant sans se soucier de si il croiserait ou non une de leurs connaissances et pour changer un peu de leurs habituelles sorties sur Old Compton Street.

Drago avait d'abord hésité, Old Compton Street était certes un quartier moldu, mais c'était surtout un quartier gay, Drago s'y sentait bien uniquement à cause de cela, il devait avouer que se retrouver entouré de moldus le rendait toujours nerveux surtout s'il n'avait pas le côté gay brisant les barrières.

Quand Harry s'était mordillé la lèvre inférieure, se mettant à califourchon sur les genoux de Drago qui lisait son manuel de sortilège de guérison tranquillement sur le canapé et lui offrant un regard brillant et plein d'espoir, tout ce que Drago pu faire fut d'accepter avant d'embrasser fougueusement Harry.

Au fil des mois, une complicité naturelle s'était installée entre les deux hommes, Drago même avec ses talents réduits de cuisinier, savait exactement comment Harry aimait ses œufs, ses toasts ou son café, ni trop fort, ni trop léger et surtout sans sucre et sans lait.

Drago déposa des sortilèges de conservation sur le petit déjeuner qu'il venait de cuisiner pour le garder au chaud pour Harry. Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine et d'un _'accio'_ , son livre _'des pathologies dues au mauvais usage de potion chez les jeunes sorcières et sorciers'_ arriva rapidement devant lui. Drago s'y plongea grignotant du bout des doigts une tranche de bacon et un toast au fromage frais. Son thé fumant juste à côté de lui. Il croisa les jambes, imperturbable dans sa concentration et la cheminée crépitant doucement derrière lui.

C'est un peu plus d'une heure plus tard qu'Harry piétina jusqu'à la cuisine, les deux hommes s'ignorant mutuellement. L'un trop absorbé par sa lecture, l'autre dormant encore à moitié. Ce dernier se servit d'abord un mug de café qu'il sirota lentement adossé au plan de travail de la cuisine, avant de jeter un œil vers son compagnon. Puis se détournant avec un petit sourire, il se servit en œuf et bacon et vint s'installer à côté de Drago en bout de table. Il posa son assiette et son mug puis se baissa sur la nuque de son amant pour y déposer un baiser.

« Pas question d'emmener un de tes livres avec nous, Malefoy, aucune excuse. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Potter, oh, oui, j'ai bien dormi et toi ? Et non ne me remercie pas de t'avoir cuisiné un petit déjeuner et de m'être retrouvé seul à attendre que tu te réveilles, dans ta cuisine, c'est tout naturel, voyons, j'adore jouer les Elfes de maison. »

« Okay, drama queen… Et merci pour le petit dej, mais cela aurait été très apprécié au lit. »

« Parce qu'en plus je dois remonté deux- non trois étages pour te nourrir ? L'ingratitude ne te va pas Potter ! » Plaisanta Drago faussement sarcastique.

Harry s'était assis et avait déjà commencé à manger, il pouffa de rire à la diatribe de Drago mais ne répondit pas. Laissant Drago retourner à sa lecture.

A la fin de son repas, Harry débarrassa la table et s'attela à la vaisselle, façon moldue, comme il le faisait toujours quand il voulait attirer l'attention de Drago. L'un et l'autre avaient remarqué l'étrange intérêt que le blond avait pour son amant quand celui-ci effectuait une tâche façon moldue au lieu d'utiliser la magie. Comme les travaux de peinture qu'il avait fait dans la maison, attirant à lui plus d'une fois les mains baladeuses de Drago.

Ce dernier l'observa du coin de l'œil pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever et de s'approcher comme un papillon attirer par la flamme. Il vint se positionner dans le dos d'Harry, l'enlaçant à la taille et déposant de légers baisers dans son cou.

« Tu sais, Harry, on a encore du temps avant de partir, une longue douche ne nous ferait pas de mal. »

« Mmmh, sans doute, mais ça dépend du temps que tu passerais à te laver les cheveux. » Plaisanta Harry à son tour, se collant un peu plus contre le torse de Drago.

« On n'a pas tous la même tendance de coiffure Potter, désolé si je ne suis pas attiré par le look _Brossdur 5_. » Rétorqua Drago du même ton léger.

« T'es pourtant attiré par moi. »

« Mmmh, faut croire… » Murmura Drago une main venant caresser les fesses de son petit ami.

Harry pouffa de rire, puis haussa les épaules, il termina de rincer sa vaisselle et se tourna sur Drago, passant ses mains autour du cou du blond. Un long baiser fut échangé et Harry s'écarta, lançant un long regard approbateur sur la tenue de Drago. Il redessina l'emblème des Ramones, s'étirant sur le torse fin de Drago.

« Dommage que tu n'aimes pas ce groupe, ce t-shirt te va mieux qu'à moi. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Tout me va, Potter, il serait tant que tu t'en rendes compte. » A son tour, Drago apprécia le torse nu d'Harry, les abdos délicatement dessinés, les poils sur son torse et sous son nombril se perdant sous la ceinture de l'épais survêtement en coton gris qui tombait négligemment sur ses hanches dévoilant le haut de son pubis et quelques poils sombres auxquels Drago résista difficilement. Pour l'instant.

« Pas faux. Allez Malefoy, je suis d'humeur à un bain plutôt qu'une douche. Un long bain chaud. » Souffla t-il suggestif avant d'embrasser la pomme d'Adam de Drago et de se dégager de son étreinte.

Harry reprit son souffle et laissa sa tête se reposer sur le torse de Drago, dans son dos, il caressa du bout des doigts le genou droit plié du blond y dessinant des signes sans intérêts. La mousse les entourant ne laissait voir que cette partie là de la longue jambe de son amant.

Ils avaient fait l'amour à peine entré dans la salle de bain. Drago était insatiable le matin et comment pouvait-on lui en vouloir quand on avait un Harry Potter nu en face de soit ?

Drago, comme Harry, se délectait de l'eau chaude, se relaxant contre la faïence, Harry installé entre ses jambes, appuyé contre son torse. Le blond fit courir une main dans les cheveux trempés de son amant.

« Tu l'as fait exprès au fait ? » Demanda t-il brisant le silence tranquille de la pièce.

« Mmmh ? »

« L'auberge que tu as réservé ? Elle est à St Savior. Tu n'as pas trouvé de ville qui s'appelait St Potter, alors tu te contentes de St Savior ? »

« Ah ah. Très drôle. » Répondit Harry sans humour. « Je n'avais pas remarqué. J'ai pas vraiment fait attention, j'ai juste vu la pub de l'Auberge, elle avait l'air bien. »

« Aaah St Savior, accueille le Sauveur, personnellement j'aime la coïncidence et l'ironie. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer le titre de l'article que Skeeter pourrait faire là-dessus. Ou pire ! Celui de Pans'. Potter à St Savior, le Sauveur un retour aux sources. »

« Arrêtes, c'est pas drôle. » Se plaignit Harry faussement agacé.

« Oh si c'est très amusant. Imagine leur tête s'ils savaient ce que leur Sauveur va faire à St Savior ? » Plaisanta Drago, baissant ses lèvres sur la nuque de Harry. « St Savior, garçonnière du Sauveur. » Un rire bref s'échappa de Drago. Et Harry pouffa à son tour.

« T'es con. » Dit-il tendrement en levant le menton pour voir Drago et attraper un baiser au passage.

« Oh et imagine si tu fais descendre un chaton d'un arbre de St Savior, le Sauveur sauve des vies à St Savior ! Dernière dépêche, mesdames, messieurs ! Crise de vertige évité grâce au Sauveur de St Savior ! »

« Tu ne vas plus t'arrêter, pas vrai ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire qu'il tentait en vain de retenir.

« Nope, même pas en rêve. » Rétorqua fièrement Drago avec un large sourire.

Grâce à ses quelques relations au Ministère, Harry avait pu leur avoir un _portoloin_ discret pour l'île de Guernesey. La vielle canette de coca avait provoqué une grimace dégoût à Drago qu'Harry avait apparemment trouvé hilarante.

La canette les attendait dans la cour à l'arrière de la maison et ne s'activerait plus que dans deux heures.

Drago s'était chargé de leur bagage en sortant de la salle de bain et Harry traînait sur son lit, bras derrière la tête pendant que le blond snobait son entière garde robe, le nez retroussé dans un froncement dégoûté.

« Drago ? On ne reste là-bas qu'une nuit. » Lui rappela Harry.

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on doit ressembler à des va-nu-pieds. Où est la chemise que je t'ai offerte le mois dernier ? » Ajouta t-il ensuite continuant de fouiller la penderie.

« Sur le fauteuil, je crois, je l'ai mise la semaine dernière pour un rendez-vous avec Kingsley. » Drago se détourna de la penderie et alla vers le fauteuil en cuir brun dans le coin de la chambre. Il souleva la chemise en soie noire et grimaça devant son état froissé. Il agita délicatement sa baguette au dessus du tissu et entreprit un sort de pliage expert.

« Et que te voulait notre cher Ministre cette fois ? » Demanda Drago d'un ton las en rangeant la chemise d'Harry dans leur sac de voyage.

« Comme la dernière fois ! » Harry se redressa d'un bond souple et vint se placer dans le dos de Drago. « Que j'accepte l'invitation au bal de Noël du Ministère et que j'y fasse un discours. » Harry enlaça la taille de Drago et posa son front contre son épaule. « Hermione veut que j'accepte, mais franchement, j'en ai pas envie… Elle dit que ça peut aider les donations au ministère pour les victimes de la guerre, ce genre de trucs… » Il poussa un soupir plaintif. « Si tu pouvais venir avec moi, ce serait autre chose… » Ajouta t-il ensuite d'un ton plus bas, mais assez fort pour que Drago l'entende.

« Harry… » Commença ce dernier sur un ton d'excuse en serrant les mains du brun contre son ventre.

« Je sais, tu n'es pas prêt à ce que tes parents sachent pour nous… Ou quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs… » Bougonna t-il à demi.

« Je- je suis désolé… » S'excusa Drago se tournant sur Harry pour l'enlacer à son tour. « Je t'ai expliqué, on en a parlé, tu dois me laisser du temps… Mes parents… Ils n'accepteraient pas, mon père me déshériterait dans la seconde s'il savait que je suis gay et ma mère… Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer… »

« Et alors ce n'est que de l'argent ! Drago, ce qu'on a est tout de même plus important que la fortune de ta famille ! Bon sang ! » S'énerva Harry se dégageant des bras du blond, croisant les siens et fronçant les sourcils avec un air défiant.

« Oui, oui ça l'est, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que je risque de perdre ! Je me fiche de l'héritage, mais c'est de ma famille dont il s'agit, ma mère et mon père, je n'ai qu'eux, je ne veux pas les perdre, je- je ne peux pas choisir entre eux et toi et c'est ce qu'il se passera si je leur disais maintenant. » Expliqua Drago pour la énième fois avec un mélange de lassitude et d'impatience.

Harry sembla se détendre à ses mots, un éclair de culpabilité passa dans ses yeux et Drago franchit d'un pas la distance les séparant. Pourtant Harry continuait de détourner le visage, refusant de regarder Drago.

« Harry… ? » Murmura t-il doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça nous laisse alors ? On va juste continuer de se voir en cachette ? De prétendre qu'on ne s'aime pas en dehors de ces murs ? Ca me fatigue, Drago, je mens à mes amis pour toi et j'en ai marre, Gin' m'organise des rencards à tour de bras et je ne sais plus quoi inventer pour y échapper, Hermione est persuadée que je souffre de syndrome post traumatique ! Elle m'a donné les coordonnées de plusieurs psychomages, elle et Andromeda pensent que je couche à droite à gauche pour échapper à mes souvenirs où je ne sais quoi ! Et je ne peux pas leur dire que je suis fou amoureux du type le plus snob, prétentieux et sexy de Grande Bretagne ! Alors dis-moi, ça nous laisse quoi ? »

Drago observa longuement Harry, son regard intense posé sur lui avec une détermination sans faille. C'était intimidant. Drago laissa ses paupières se fermer une seconde, Harry avait été patient avec Drago, il l'était encore, le blond en avait conscience. Même s'il avait mis un peu de temps à faire son coming out, Potter n'était pas du genre à se cacher pour le bien des autres, Drago avait appris à force de le côtoyer, qu'Harry vivait honnêtement. Il espérait une vie simple et modeste, et n'aimait rien de sa 'célébrité', mais aussi, il n'avait aucune intention de mentir sur qui il était, de se cacher de peur du regard du public et de leur opinion, c'était sa vie et il la mènerait comme bon lui semblait.

Et Drago admirait et enviait ce trait chez Harry. Il espérait qu'un jour il ait assez d'audace pour en faire autant, mais à chaque fois qu'il songeait à dire la vérité à ses parents, il faisait marche arrière et remettait à plus tard.

« Je- je ne sais pas… Pour l'instant je ne peux pas, Harry, mais je parlerais à mes parents, je le ferais, mais j'ai besoin de temps. » Finit-il par répondre espérant rassurer Harry.

« Quand ? » Insista le brun toujours aussi déterminé.

« Euh… Je… Laisse moi encore un peu de temps, s'il te plaît ? »

Ils n'en parlèrent plus après cela, ne voulant ni l'un ni l'autre, gâcher leur week-end. Et leur escapade se passa comme un charme. L'Auberge où ils étaient restés avait l'un des meilleurs restaurant de toute l'île, cela avait suffit à convaincre Drago, qui s'était régalé de coquilles St Jacques au dîner avec une de ces sauces hyper snob dont Harry ne retenait jamais les noms.

Le cadre de l'Auberge était idyllique malgré les basses températures de la saison. Les jardins l'entourant étaient splendide de verdure, d'arbres aux feuillages rougissant de l'automne, des jaunes et des bruns de bouleaux et d'hêtres se partageaient la vedette avec des sapins aux épines presque bleues et une pelouse parfaitement entretenue.

Le jardin, bien que plus réduit rappela à Drago le domaine du manoir Malefoy et il prit un plaisir particulier à découvrir ce petit bout de nature. Depuis son extrémité, main dans la main avec Harry, Drago observa le soleil se coucher tôt au dessus de la cime des arbres.

La bâtisse ressemblait à un vieux cottage anglais, une ferme, sans doute remise en état. Sa façade était couverte de lierre et d'un jasmin dont la fragrance se libéra sur eux au crépuscule.

L'intérieur semblait tout aussi somptueux que le reste de la propriété. Des poutres apparentes, des linges de maisons de qualité, une décoration à la fois moderne et ancienne qui ravissait les goûts particuliers de Drago.

Ce dernier, même s'il était désormais un habitué du monde moldu, grâce ou à cause de Harry, ne parla qu'au serveur du restaurant pour commander son repas et au sommelier. Il laissa le reste à Harry, qui après le repas s'était rapproché de la réception pour avoir des informations sur ce qu'il y avait en ville.

Ce soir là, ils avaient eut le choix entre un concert classique et un film au cinéma, Drago ne voulait aucun des deux et ils se baladèrent simplement dans les rues de St Savior, se tenant la main, oubliant leur désaccord pour un temps.

Même hors saison, la ville restait très animée le soir, l'île de Guernesey était une petite île pleine de vie et dont le tourisme était l'essentiel de l'économie locale et était une constante durant toute l'année, été ou hiver. C'était la raison pour laquelle Harry avait choisit cette île. Sans réellement quitter la Grande-Bretagne, en partie à cause des restrictions du ministère sur les déplacements de Drago à qui il fallait une autorisation spéciale pour quitter le pays pendant encore un an, c'était sans doute le seul endroit de toute la Grande-Bretagne qui était évité par les sorciers. Trop de touristes moldus qui vont et viennent, lui avait-on dit quand il s'était renseigné dans les agences de voyage du monde sorcier. On lui avait conseillé l'île de Wight qui avait un grand marché sorcier au cœur de Newport ainsi qu'une Auberge très réputée.

Ils s'étaient installés dans le pub local, une sorte de vieux bistrot normand mixé avec le parfait pub anglais, atmosphère animée, joyeuse et légère, une clientèle de tout âge, couple et célibataire, beaucoup de touristes en plus des jeunes gens habitants travaillant sur l'île décompressant d'une longue semaine de labeur. Une lumière tamisée dans la salle, un fond sonore de vieux rock comme l'aimait Harry.

Drago avait reprit ses taquineries sur Harry et St Savior, inventant de nouvelles blagues et jeu de mots stupides. Leur querelle de l'après-midi se perdit dans les rires et le mordant des boutades du Serpentard.

Malgré leur apparente intimité, une main passant parfois sur celle de l'autre, des regards complices et appuyés, les deux hommes restèrent discrets dans leurs gestes affectifs, ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que se tenir la main en public. Harry avait expliqué à Drago que même si les moldus étaient plus tolérant de la communauté gay, cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas et il restait encore beaucoup de monde, trop de monde en cette fin de siècle qui voyait d'un mauvais œil les relations entre personnes du même sexe. Alors, même dans le monde moldu, s'ils étaient hors des frontières de Old Compton Street, Harry et Drago restaient discrets sans pour autant se cacher, une histoire de pudeur plus que de dissimulation.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, Drago s'empressa d'attaquer Harry presque furieusement, relâchant une frustration qui l'avait tiraillé toute la soirée. Parce que oui, Potter était irrésistible dans cette chemise qui ne demandait qu'à être enlevée.

 _Oui je sais ce que vous allez me dire… Mais juré, la blague de St Savior m'ait venue après coup, l'Auberge et la ville existent réellement, je cherchais un lieu de vacances quand j'ai écrit ça et suis tombée sur la pub de cette auberge, les photos m'ont plues, l'endroit était quasi magique, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu absolument l'utiliser et après coup seulement je me suis rendu compte que c'était à St Savior… Lame… Mais bon, ça reste mignon._

 _Vendredi vous aurez la fameuse conversation entre Drago et Harry._

 _AnneBridges_


	10. Chapter 10

_Damoiselles, Damoiseaux, toutes origines, corpulences, couleurs de cheveux et sexualités confondus le voici le temps demandé chapitre. Il m'a donné du mal, parce que j'ai décidé de le modifier un peu à la dernière minute, j'ai voulu rajouter un petit quelque chose, surprise et révélation au rendez-vous, régalez-vous !_

 _Par contre et j'en suis désolée, je ne posterais rien lundi. Le prochain post aura lieu vendredi prochain. Je pars me terrer dans une montagne au cœur d'un village miniature qu'on appelle hameau ardéchois, et j'y resterais quelques jours, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de vous poster un chap alors je préfère juste le reporter simplement à vendredi prochain._

 _En attendant, je vous ai ficelé un gros pavé de 13 pages words, pour les lents de la lectures comme moi, vous en aurez pour 45 min 1 h pour les ce qui lisent comme s'ils étaient sous speed, tant pis, les drogues c'est mal, pas bien, vraiment, l'imagination fait des miracles pour libérer l'esprit, l'art aussi sous plusieurs de ses formes, pas besoin de nuisance chimiques !_

 _Désolée, je m'égards._

 _Amusez-vous, lisez et laissez un tite review !_

 _AnneBridges_

Juillet 2007

La dernière fois que Drago était venu dans ce square, c'était il y a plus de sept ans. Il avait neigé ce jour-là et le jardin communal avait été recouvert par un manteau blanc poudreux et glacé. Il avait croisé un vieux couple, la mémé au bras du pépé et inversement, se soutenant l'un l'autre dans leur promenade matinale de Février, leurs têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre partageant leur chaleur corporelle comme ils avaient partagé une vie.

Il était resté planté là pendant deux ou trois heures avant d'apercevoir Harry revenir à pieds, un sac en papier dans les bras, emmitouflé sous des couches de laines, une écharpe multicolore cachant son cou, ses cheveux toujours en bataille et son nez et ses joues rougies par le froid. Drago avait aussi aperçu ses cernes, reflets de la fatigue du brun et ses joues creusées sous un teint trop pâle.

Il avait transplanné les larmes aux yeux, aussitôt qu'Harry avait disparu derrière la barrière magique du sortilège incartable du numéro douze. C'est seulement une chance ironique qui le sauva d'un désartibulement.

Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau, un ciel presque sans nuage, un soleil d'été agréable, une brise portant des parfums fleuris et des chants d'oiseaux piaillant leurs contentement. Harry avait traversé la route jusqu'au square et en avait passé le portillon sans jamais regarder si Drago l'avait suivit et Drago l'avait suivit, comme un marin se serait fié à la lumière d'un phare.

Ils passèrent derrière un épais buisson de bruyère, à l'abri des regards venant de la rue, à l'abri du regard de Weasley, sans doute collé à la fenêtre du living room, pour s'assurer que Drago n'essaierait pas de tuer Harry. Le jardin semblait vide, pour ce qu'avait pu en voir Drago avant de s'arrêter à deux mètres du dos raide et clairement tendu de Potter. Ses bras s'était à nouveau croisés, nota Drago hésitant à s'approcher.

« Comment t'as t-il trouvé ? » Claqua sèchement la voix d'Harry, glaçant le sang de Drago. Il ne s'était pas retourné, comme si regarder ou voir Drago était une idée bien trop repoussante.

« Euh… Il a trouvé mon adresse dans un de tes dossiers apparemment et- et des lettres- » La main de Drago alla droit dans sa poche où il avait gardé la lettre que lui avait ramené James. Il la serra fort. « Harry, je-

« Bien, je lui dirais de ne plus te déranger, tu n'auras plus à t'en inquiéter. » L'interrompu son ex toujours aussi froidement.

« Quoi ? » Drago fronça les sourcils, confus par les paroles d'Harry.

« Merci de l'avoir ramené. »

Et Harry recommença à marcher droit devant lui, sans attendre de réponses de Drago, sans un regard et le blond observa son dos s'éloigner, son propre cœur arrêtant de battre, sa respiration se coupant avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Drago se lança à sa poursuite et attrapa son épaule d'une main. Une erreur débile vraiment, car Harry attrapa vivement la main de Drago et la tordit dans un angle aussi bizarre que douloureux puis repoussa le blond violemment.

« Ne me touche. Pas ! » Ordonna t-il faisant finalement face à Drago.

« Alors ne t'enfuis pas ! » Rétorqua Drago se massant le poignet, la colère et la frustration accumulée dans la journée commençant à faire surface, trop pour la garder à l'intérieure.

« Ah ! C'est la meilleure, c'est moi qui m'enfuis ?! Hein ? » Le visage d'Harry était déformé par le sarcasme lattant et la colère de sa voix. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveuse. Non pas d'hésitation, mais de rage. « Rentres chez toi Drago… » Souffla t-il après un moment avec une sorte de supplique dans son intonation, dans ses yeux.

Drago hésita, il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer. Il détailla Harry, son air aussi déterminé que fatigué, sa chemise déboutonnée au col, les manches repliées sur elles-mêmes, ses cheveux dans un état lamentable comme s'il avait passé la journée à tirer dessus, le chaume noir sur ses joues. La main de Drago se referma à nouveau sur la lettre d'Harry. Il la sortie de sa poche la regardant, son nom écrit dessus à l'encre noire. La petite marque dans le coin gauche de l'enveloppe signifiant son retour à l'émetteur.

 _Drago Malefoy,_

 _Manoir Malefoy_

 _Wiltshire_

Il passa un pouce sur l'écriture de Harry et leva les yeux vers lui, il évitait à nouveau son regard.

« J'ai passé la journée à lire et relire cette lettre. A tel point que je pourrais te la réciter, pourtant- » Drago s'arrêta, réfléchissant à ses mots, il fronça les sourcils et son poing se ferma sur le parchemin, froissant l'écriture d'Harry. « C'est vrai alors… C'est mon f-fils, James est mon fils. » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Mais Drago peinait encore à y croire.

« Parce que maintenant ça t'intéresse ?! » Drago sursauta au grondement qui roula de la gorge de Potter. « Attends, comment tu l'avais appelé déjà quand tu as daigné me répondre ? C'était, garde ton abomination bâtarde de sang impur, c'est ça ? J'ai du mal à me rappeler le terme exact ! »

« Qu- Non, je n'ai jamais-

« Ne cherches pas d'excuses, Drago ! J'ai été stupide de croire que tu pouvais changer, que tu étais différent, mais non, tu n'es qu'un lâche ! » Hurla Harry ne laissant pas à Drago le temps de parler.

« Je ne savais pas ! Salazar ! Harry ! Je me suis levé ce matin pour découvrir un gosse devant ma porte, clamant que j'étais son père ! Je ne savais pas ! Je n'ai jamais reçu cette foutue lettre, ni aucune autre pour ce que ça vaut ! Et je ne t'ai plus écris depuis la fois où je- j'ai rompu… Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles! Réfléchit Potter ! Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu tu crois que j'aurais pu- dire _ça_ sur mon propre fils ?! » Cela suffit à attirer l'attention d'Harry, son regard toujours aussi intense que dans les souvenirs de Drago, s'écarquilla de surprise une seconde avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent, d'un mélange de déni et de confusion. « Je ne vivais plus au Manoir… J'ai déménagé juste après- t'avoir quitté. Mes parents- mon père a du intercepter ton courrier… Je n'ai jamais su que tu avais eu James, je ne sais même pas comment cela a pu arriver ! »

Harry chancela légèrement avant de se reprendre, il dévisageait Drago dans un long silence, ponctué par la vie du voisinage, les pleurs d'un bébé, le moteur d'une voiture, les rires d'une femme.

« Tu mens. Quand tu as renvoyé ma dernière lettre… Le mot que tu as écrit-

« Non, Harry, ce n'était pas moi, je- tu dois me croire ! Je ne savais pas ! » La supplique dans le ton de Drago était tellement notable que cela le surpris lui-même, sa voix se brisa sous le marasme d'émotions qui l'assaillaient, peur, colère, frustration et angoisse. « C'est mon- ce doit être mon père, c'est forcément lui… » Murmura t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Harry, ses mains montèrent à sa tête, tirant presque ses cheveux, son visage déformé par la colère qui éclatait en lui.

« Tu- il… » Harry s'interrompu et Drago le regarda alors qu'il essayait visiblement de formuler une phrase cohérente. « Cette note, c'était horrible… Je t'ai haïs plus que jamais pour ça… » L'intonation d'Harry pleine de confusion, de déception et de tristesse, ses sourcils s'étaient désormais froncés sous les regrets. Drago secoua la tête, il voulait effacer cette expression du visage d'Harry, il voulait franchir la distance les séparant et serrer Harry contre lui pour faire disparaître cette vulnérabilité, pourtant il n'en fit rien, il n'avait pas le droit de le faire.

« Harry… Tu me crois ? Tu dois me croire, s'il te plaît ? » Supplia encore Drago, sa colère contre Lucius grondant en lui comme un ouragan.

« Je- je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… » Dit-il détournant le regard.

Ne tenant plus, Drago avança d'un pas et Harry sursauta, fixant ses yeux aux siens avec stupeur. Le blond hésita puis se rapprocha encore mais cette fois Potter se recula, sourcils froncés.

« James ! James m'attends, je- je dois rentrer. » Lâcha Potter sur un ton défensif.

« Tu ne me crois pas. » Ce n'était pas une question et Drago comprenait la confusion d'Harry et ne pouvait lui en vouloir, mais par contre sa colère contre son père se transformait vite en haine.

« Ce n'est pas- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir… » Soupira Harry passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. « Ce mot disait que mon bébé était un monstre, Drago ! Une abomination ! Et c'était ton écriture, ta signature ! Je ne peux pas l'oublier juste parce que- parce que- laisses-moi quelques jours… Je- j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps… » Drago senti la frustration s'ajouter à la confusion d'Harry.

« Merlin… Harry… » Drago était désormais bouillant d'une rage noire. Son poing se serra à en faire pâlir les jointures de ses doigts et la violence de ses émotions lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il déglutit et inspira profondément pour se reprendre pour se contenir. « J'aimerais juste… Harry, je veux revoir James. »

Harry leva un regard surpris vers lui, sursautant presque sous la détermination et la conviction des derniers mots de Drago.

« Drago- »

« J'ai déjà tout raté à cause de mon père, Harry, j'ai tout raté avec toi et j'ai manqué toute la vie de mon propre fils… S'il te plaît, Harry. » Drago aurait pu se mettre à genoux tellement il souhaitait l'accord d'Harry, tellement il voulait être présent dans la vie de James. Ca le surprenait aussi, il n'avait jamais songé qu'en dehors de Potter, il pourrait s'attacher à quelqu'un aussi rapidement, mais toute cette journée était tellement surprenante, tellement imprévue…

« Et ta fiancée ? Tu te maries dans une semaine, que lui diras-tu ? » Défia Harry croisant les bras. « Personne ne sait que tu es l'autre père de James, mais je refuse qu'il soit un autre de tes secrets, Drago, James n'a pas à subir tes mensonges et craintes pour le bien de ta famille et de ton père ! » L'autorité dans la voix d'Harry fit trembler Drago.

« Non sans doute. Je ne sais pas Harry, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas à Lucius que je pense… Ni Astoria… » Ces questions l'avaient pris de court. Vrai ? il ne pourrait cacher l'existence de James à Astoria ou à sa mère et il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir, il n'avait pas pensé à tout cela, la rage fusant à travers lui contre son père semblait avoir occulté le reste.

« Prends le temps d'y penser alors et réfléchis bien, parce que si tu veux entrer dans la vie de James, ce sera sans retour et il n'y aura pas de seconde chance non plus. »

Il y avait tellement de Détermination dans le transplannage de Drago après le départ de Potter, que le crac sonore fut plus comme un coup de tonnerre qu'un simple crac. La violence avec laquelle il abattit ensuite sa baguette devant lui pour ouvrir l'immense portail noir témoignait de la fureur qui l'habitait, qui se libérait sans plus aucun contrôle.

Ses pas furent rapides et nerveux, ses épaules restaient tendues et sa main droite serrait sa baguette avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas. S'il avait pu ressentir autre chose que la colère tempêtant en lui, il aurait senti la douleur dans les articulations de sa main, il aurait eu mal à la mâchoire à force de serrer ses dents mais tout ça était tellement insignifiant face à cette haine gonflant dans ses veines, face à cette fureur violente qui le tourmentait ne demandant qu'à être lâchée.

Les doubles portes en chêne massif volèrent en éclats dans un bruit sourd sous le choc de l' _expulso_ envoyé par Drago, les brisures de bois atteignant le fond du grand hall d'entrée, alertant sans doute toute la maison de son entrée fracassante.

Mais Drago ne s'arrêta pas, ne reprit pas son souffle, ne se laissa pas une seconde pour réfléchir, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette rage qui bouillonnait dans ses veines.

De ce même pas rapide, il traversa le hall d'entrée et ignora le discret craquement annonçant l'apparition d'un Elfe de maison et le couinement de frayeur du petit être. Il continua droit devant lui, dans un long couloir, galerie de ses ancêtres, les vieux visages se tournant sur son passage surpris par sa tonitruante arrivée.

Une autre porte fut détruite d'un geste vif et sec de sa baguette, mais le bureau était vide et la colère de Drago monta encore d'un cran.

« PERE ! » Hurla t-il se détournant de l'étouffante pièce pour revenir au hall d'entrée. « PERE ! MONTREZ-VOUS ! » Ordonna t-il sa voix se brisant en échos sur les murs autour de lui, il arriva au pied de l'escalier principal, montant dans les étages, quand une double porte s'ouvrit sur sa droite.

« Drago ? Mais que se passe t-il ici ?! » S'écria Lucius remarquant les portes brisées sur le chambranle.

Drago se retourna vivement et sa colère éclata, un sortilège fusa de sa baguette sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience et percuta son père de plein fouet qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Lucius fut propulsé en arrière pour atterrir plusieurs mètres plus loin, comme un pantin de chiffon désarticulé.

« Comment avez-vous _osez_ !? J'ai tout fait pour _vous_ ! J'ai tout sacrifié ! Je me suis conformé à toutes vos deman-

« Drago ! » L'interrompu sa mère arrivant en trottinant vers son mari malgré sa longue robe, elle se jeta aussitôt près de Lucius pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé et lança ensuite un regard confus à son fils. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Drago ?! »

« Ne vous mêlez pas de cela, mère, c'est entre lui et moi. » Répondit sèchement Drago s'en défaire son regard de Lucius, il avait à peine été déstabilisé par l'apparition de sa mère, mais le jeune homme était hors de lui et rien ne pourrait le dérouter de sa colère désormais.

« Ce _lui_ est ton père Drago ! » S'exclama sa mère sur un ton d'outrage.

« Non, non cette fois c'est terminé, il ne l'est plus. Pas après ce qu'il a _fait_ ! Comment avez-vous pu ! POURQUOI ?! N'ais-je pas assez prouvé que je vous étais loyal !? » Lucius s'était redressé et Drago croisa un regard bleu pâle où il ne trouva que confusion et peur.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ?! » Il balaya la main de sa femme tentant de l'aider à se relever, puis se redressa de lui-même toisant son fils avec méfiance et défiance.

« Vous savez exactement de quoi je parles, qu'avez-vous cru, que je ne découvrirais jamais que vous aviez volé mon courrier ? Que vous m'aviez caché la naissance de mon _fils_ !»

Une exclamation aigue de Narcissa accompagna le silence de Lucius. Sa mère avait les yeux écarquillés et ses mains se plaquèrent contre sa bouche, son teint déjà nacre pâli d'avantage Tandis que le père de Drago se figeait dans une expression imperturbable de froideur et de distance.

Lucius fixa Drago longuement avant de se détourner pour regarder son épouse, une seconde avant de revenir sur son fils.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes enfantillages Drago, reviens me voir quand tu arrêteras de te comporter comme un enfant. » Expédia Lucius avec un ton si froid que Drago dû réprimer un frisson.

« DES ENFANTILLAGES !? » Hurla Drago alors que son père se détournait de lui comme si il n'avait aucune importance. « Dites moi seulement pourquoi ?! Vous n'avez pas supporté qu'il soit de sang mêlé ?! Ou bien est-ce parce qu'il est l'enfant de deux hommes ?! »

« Drago ! » S'écria sa mère choquée alors que son père se retournait vivement sur lui la même expression de choc et de confusion qu'avait eu sa mère un peu plus tôt.

« Non… Tu n'as pas osé souiller le nom de ma famille avec- » La colère qui peignait désormais le visage de Lucius déstabilisa Drago. « Mon fils n'est pas un de ces pervers anormal, tu m'entends Drago ! »

Cela faisait longtemps que Drago n'avait plus entendu son père utiliser ses mots pour décrire les homosexuels, c'était avec ces mots qu'il décrivait Harry depuis son coming out public, des mots que Drago haïssait plus que tout et qu'il avait toujours eut peur d'entendre retourné contre lui, mais aujourd'hui, ce fut une espèce de fierté plus que de la peur qu'il ressentit soudainement.

« Oh si père, votre fils est gay, un pervers anormal et mais vous le saviez, toutes ses années à préparer cette farce de mariage, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez découvert en lisant mon courrier ou bien le saviez-vous avant ? » La voix de Drago était devenue méconnaissable, emprunte d'une méchanceté qu'il n'avait même jamais opposé à Harry durant leurs années à Poudlard.

« Alors père ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a déplu ? Peut-être était-ce l'identité de son autre père qui vous a poussé à 'intervenir' alors que j'avais déjà accepter de me conformer à vos exigences ? Ca n'a pas du vous plaire que je fasse un enfant à Har- »

« DRAGO ! Ca suffit !» L'interrompit sa mère d'un cri. Drago surpris, sursauta avant de tourner un regard confus vers elle. Et c'est là qu'il comprit…

Elle savait tout et Lucius ne savait rien.

Non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas elle !

Drago vrilla un long regard mêlant stupeur et outrage sur sa mère, elle se tenait entre son père et lui, une main sur la poitrine, ses yeux gris évitant ceux de Drago, son teint étrangement pâle, ses lèvres pincées en un trait fin, dur, l'expression qu'elle avait ne lui allait pas songea Drago comme si cela avait de l'importance.

Il se sentait plus trahi que jamais. Plus seul que jamais.

« C'était vous… » S'étrangla t-il forçant les mots hors de sa gorge. « Ce n'était pas lui, c'était vous… » Il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé, « Pourquoi ? » Murmura t-il plus pour lui-même que comme une vraie question à sa mère.

Les larmes lui montait aux yeux, il chancela, sa respiration devenue courte sous le choc, il recula d'un pas gardant son regard sur sa mère, puis d'un autre pas encore. Il avait envie de fuir loin et de ne jamais revenir.

« Dra-

« NON ! Ne me parlez pas ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! De lui cela ne m'aurait pas surpris, mais vous ! Mère ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça !? »

« Ta mère a fait la chose qu'il fallait, il ne saurait y avoir d'abomination de ce genre dans ma famille, Drago ! Maintenant ressaisis-toi donc, tu me fais honte à pleurnicher ainsi ! » Cingla froidement Lucius appuyé sur sa canne.

Abomination.

C'était ainsi que les sangs purs nommaient les enfants comme James, ils étaient rares, autant que l'étaient les cracmoles et à leur instar, ils étaient tout aussi rejetés. Drago se souvenait qu'enfant, son père l'avait mis en garde contre ce genre chose. Contre les enfants issus d'un couple du même sexe, les abominations, Drago l'avait cru alors, comme il avait cru ses dires sur les nés moldus, sur les sang-mêlés et même sur Voldemort. Mais Lucius avait eut tord pour chacune de ces choses, comme il avait tord aujourd'hui. James n'était pas une abomination, il était son fils, son sang et sa chair et rien ne le tiendrait plus jamais éloigné de cette part de lui-même.

« Alors ne me comptez plus dans votre famille, père. » Sans manquer la surprise lisible dans les yeux pâles de Lucius, Drago tourna les talons sans plus attendre, les larmes lui piquant les yeux, menaçantes et incontrôlables.

« Drago ! » S'écria dans son dos la voix de son père en écho à celle plus effarée de sa mère. Drago ne s'arrêta pas, il passa le hall d'entrée où des Elfes réparaient déjà les dégâts qu'il avait causé et sortit du Manoir.

Le gravier crissant sous chacun de ses pas, la fin de journée d'un soir d'été, il faisait encore jour et pourtant tout semblait si calme, si différent de quand il était arrivé un peu plus tôt. Il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui, mais ne ralentit pas pour autant. Il était temps qu'il fasse ce qu'Harry avait voulu de lui tant d'années auparavant.

Il était temps qu'il prenne sa liberté.

Pour lui.

Pour James.

Malgré la supplique dans la voix de sa mère, Drago continua droit devant lui, sans le moindre regard en arrière, son cœur se brisant un peu plus à chaque pas, il n'avait rien ressentit de tel depuis sa rupture avec Harry.

Son cœur lourd, battant à tout rompre, le sentiment de trahison plus fort que tout avait su rendre sa colère inerte, il savait que s'il se retournait, s'il voyait le visage implorant de sa mère, il ne partirait pas, il abdiquerait, car elle était ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait toujours pensé que c'était son père qu'il devait le plus craindre, que c'était de Lucius qu'il devait se méfier. Mais finalement, sa mère était née Black. Une famille aussi puriste que les Malefoy, voir plus même car eux n'avaient pas hésité à renier leur héritier parce qu'il fréquentait des nés moldus, eux, n'avaient pas hésité à tuer de sang froid ce dit héritier à cause de ses croyances. Comment avait-il pu oublier que Narcissa était une Black. Certes, elle n'avait rien de la folie de sa sœur aînée, Bellatrix, certes elle aimait Drago, de cela, il était au moins certain, mais elle avait manipuler sa vie, manipuler ses choix en bonne fille Black, elle avait choisi ses valeurs puristes plutôt que le bonheur de son fils.

Non, Drago ne se retournerait pas.

Il passa le portail et non sans entendre un dernier, « Drago, je t'en pries ! » il transplanna sur le porche de son immeuble.

Théo, Blaise et Pansy l'attendaient dans le salon mais Drago ne leur prêta pas un regard et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre où il laissa finalement ces larmes menaçantes s'écouler sur ses joues et ravager son cœur.

Quand Harry passa la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd, son cœur comme ses pas étaient lourds. Les pensées fusaient en tous sens à travers son esprit, il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago, pas seulement les dernières minutes, même s'il se repassait en boucle ce que lui avait dit son ex. Non, il se rappelait de tout, leur passé, leur couple, les mots doux et tendres de Drago, leurs disputes, leurs prises de becs, les excuses de Drago, les déclarations de Drago et leur rupture. Puis cette lettre attachée au dernier courrier qu'il lui avait envoyé. Ce mot d'horreur que Harry avait haï plus que tout au monde.

Peu de fois il avait ressenti une telle haine. Pour Bellatrix quand elle avait tué Sirius sous ses yeux, pour Rogue quand il avait assassiné Dumbledore, pour Sirius quand il l'avait cru responsable de la mort de ses parents. Même Voldemort n'avait pas suscité autant de haine. Oh, il avait eu sa part de haine et colère, mais ce n'était pas comparable à la rage froide et brute qu'il avait éprouvé en lisant cette note.

Ce jour-là, ce fut seulement pour James qu'il n'avait pas prit sa baguette pour aller défier Drago, comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant dans sa haine revancharde contre Bellatrix et Rogue, comme la colère incontrôlable qu'il l'avait poussée à défier Sirius la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, que devait-il faire de toute cette haine ?

Il avait vu le regard que Drago avait posé sur James. Un regard d'émerveillement et de ferveur, un regard que Drago avait eut pour lui, autrefois. Un regard qu'il avait lui-même pour son fils.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas croire ce qu'avait dit Drago ?

Malefoy, malgré tous ses défauts, malgré les mensonges de sa voix et ce visage sans émotions qu'il était capable d'afficher, Harry savait que ses yeux ne pouvaient mentir. Et il connaissait ses yeux. Il avait passé assez de temps à les détailler pour les apprendre par cœur. Il pouvait y lire le remord, les regrets, la joie, la tristesse ou la colère et l'amour.

C'est Ron qui apparut le premier, baguette en main, un fier lion prêt à mordre et défendre son territoire. Il fut aussitôt rejoint par Hermione, tout deux restant dans l'encadrement de la porte du living room, le même air interrogateur sur le visage, puis Luke tout en souplesse se faufila jusqu'à lui et attrapa son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

Luke était à l'opposée de Drago. Il était né moldu et n'avait aucune espèce de complexe envers sa sexualité, les préjugés des sorciers ne l'atteignaient pas, il vivait au grand jour et aimait aux yeux de tous. Dans ses bras, Harry n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis des années.

Il lui rendit son étreinte, mais s'écarterait vite, il devait voir Jamie. Il parlerait plus tard avec Luke et les autres.

Merlin ! Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir leur dire ?

Il n'était pas complètement stupide, il savait depuis longtemps que ce jour finirait par arriver, personne ne peut garder un tel secret pour toujours. Mais il leur avait tous mentit. Et ils l'avaient facilement cru. Les Weasley, Hermione, Andromeda. A l'époque, ils étaient tellement persuadés qu'Harry avait une vie sexuelle volage et débridée qu'il n'avait pas été compliqué de leur faire avaler qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était l'autre père de Jamie.

Maintenant, pourtant, il devrait faire amende honorable et dire la vérité car il valait mieux que cela vienne de lui.

Quand Luke s'écarta de lui, Harry croisa le regard aux sourcils froncés de Ron, ses bras croisés sur son torse imposant. Ron avait bien changé depuis l'école, le métier d'Aurore l'avait transformé. Il était déjà imposant par sa taille à l'époque, aussi grand que l'était Bill, mais désormais, ses épaules et son torse se dessinaient de la même façon que Charlie, larges et carrées. Ron n'était pas le genre d'homme contre qui on voulait se battre à mains nues.

« Il voulait quoi le Mangemort ? » Ca au contraire, n'avait pas changé depuis l'école, son animosité envers Drago et sa famille, avait même été multiplié quand les Malefoy n'avaient pas été condamné à Azkaban, après la guerre. Ron avait même dit que McGonagall avait tourné sénile d'avoir accepté le retour de Drago à Poudlard lors de leur huitième année. Au fil des années, Ron et lui s'étaient disputés plus d'une fois à ce sujet. Harry prétendait vouloir donner une seconde chance à Malefoy et malgré la haine qu'il avait éprouvé pour lui à titre plus personnel, Harry avait essayé de convaincre Ron que leur ancien camarade de classe en était digne. Il était devenu Guérisseur après tout, c'était bien une preuve qu'il faisait tout pour changer. Mais Ron restait hermétique et malheureusement butté.

« Malefoy, Ron, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas l'appeler comme ça dans cette maison. » Le reprit mécaniquement Harry d'un ton las. « Je vous expliquerais plus tard, je monte voir Jamie. »

« Dis nous au moins ce qu'il foutait avec ton fils ?! » S'écria Ron, son visage se convulsant d'impatience.

« Dans cinq minutes, je veux parler avec Jamie d'abord. » Dit Harry toujours aussi éreinté par cette journée, par ce yoyo émotionnel qu'il vivait depuis qu'il était rentré en fin de matinée. Pour un lundi, c'était un lundi on ne peut plus cauchemardesque. Il avait déjà la main sur le garde corps de l'escalier quand Hermione interrompu la parole de Ron qui insistait pour une explication.

« Vas-y Harry, on t'attend au salon. » Sa voix fut douce et avenante. Rassurante aux oreilles d'Harry.

Il monta les marches quatre par quatre jusqu'au troisième étage qu'il avait réservé aux enfants. Il traversa le long couloir ouvrant sur trois chambres et une salle de jeu et toqua doucement sur le dernier battant avant d'entrer.

Quel bonheur c'était de le voir dans cette pièce, juste de savoir qu'il était dans la maison. Mais cette chambre avait été une sorte d'enfer quand il l'avait visité dans la journée en se rongeant les sangs, en imaginant que tous les malheurs possible étaient arrivés à son petit garçon parce qu'il avait détourné le regard une seconde. Et aussi simple que ce soit, revoir Jamie, assit en tailleur au centre du tapis de sa chambre fut l'une des plus belles choses qu'il avait vue de sa vie.

James feuilletait avec attention et son air le plus concentré un gros livre qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il l'avait avec lui quand Drago l'avait ramené. Sans doute un cadeau se dit Harry s'approchant doucement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Voir son fils avait cet effet apaisant sur lui. Toujours. Juste un regard et toutes ses colères, ses peines ou ses frustrations semblaient disparaître.

« Tu dois porter tes lunettes quand tu lis, le guérisseur te l'as dit et répété plusieurs fois, champion. » James releva la tête et son visage rond s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Il allait se lever, mais Harry lui fit signe de rester assit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et vint s'assoire à même le sol en face de son garçon. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« Je ne lis pas. C'est Drago qui me l'a prêté, c'est son album photo de quand il était petit. Regarde, on te voit sur la photo, là. C'était pendant un match de quidditch ! » Chantonna la petite voix enjouée de Jamie tournant le gros album vers Harry lui indiquant la photo d'un ciel bleu presque sans nuage. Puis arrivant dans le cadre à toute vitesse, un jeune Drago habillé au couleur de Serpentard sur son nimbus 2001 flambant neuf, lui-même flambant d'un regard extatique et un large sourire sur les lèvres, loin derrière, on voyait la silhouette d'un autre garçon faire le tour du terrain dans le sens inverse. Harry se reconnu en plissant les yeux et se demanda combien de temps avait passé Jamie à étudier cette photographie pour le reconnaître. Harry offrit un sourire à James.

« C'est le premier match qu'on a joué l'un contre l'autre. Je me souviens bien de ça… Drago m'avait donné du fil à retordre, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me battre au vif d'or ce jour-là. » Précisa Harry non sans un clin d'œil amusé vers son fils. C'était étrange de parler aussi librement de Drago. Même à Jamie… Surtout à Jamie.

« C'est la fois où tu t'es cassé le bras ? » Rebondit le garçon, des étoiles dans les yeux. Harry hocha la tête. Et James fit un plus large sourire encore, il vint s'assoire entre les jambes d'Harry, se blottissant contre son père, comme il le faisait plus petit quand Harry lui lisait une histoire. Il ouvrit en grand le livre sur ses petits genoux et montra une autre photo à Harry. « Celle-là, Drago m'a dit qu'elle a été prise le jour où vous vous êtes rencontrés, la toute première fois, mais il savait pas que c'était toi, il a dit qu'il avait dit plein de vilaine chose et que tu avais dus le détesté d'un coup. »

C'était une photo assez simple de Drago vers onze ans, devant le Manoir Malefoy certainement dans une robe élégante de sorcier. Trop guindée pour un enfant selon Harry, mais Drago la portait fièrement, le dos raide et le menton levé haut.

Harry pouffa légèrement et son sourire encouragea Jamie à continuer, à lui montrer d'autre photo de Drago et ses amis. Lui répétant ce qu'avaient dit M. Blaise ou M. Greg, sur telle et telle photographie, ou ce qu'avait dit Drago et Mme Pansy.

« J'en conclu que tu as passé une bonne journée donc ? » Finit par demander Harry face à l'excitation de son fils qui relatait chaque moment passé chez Drago. Il hocha la tête, rapidement rattrapé par son engouement.

« Mme Pansy est un peu bizarre, elle a pleurer et giflé Drago, elle a dit à M. Greg de m'emmener dehors voir la terrasse et quand ils ont cru que je regardais pas, elle a frappé Drago, aussi fort que quand tata Hermione était fâchée contre tonton Ron la dernière fois ! » Harry leva un sourcil mi-amusé, mi-confus, puis haussa les épaules. « Mais M. Blaise connaît plein d'histoire drôle sur Drago, il a dit qu'il m'en raconterait pleins si je retourne chez eux. Je pourrais, hein ? » Demanda James finalement levant la tête vers son père, son regard brillant d'envie.

Harry soupira et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Comment pouvait-il refuser, il en avait rêver, sept ans auparavant, cela avait été son souhait le plus cher, que ce merveilleux petit miracle puisse connaître son autre père, qu'il puisse passer du temps avec lui malgré leur rupture. Alors maintenant que Jamie et Drago lui exprimaient ce même vœu, il ne pouvait pas refuser, surtout quand son fils le regardait avec ces yeux là.

« Oui, tu pourras y retourner, mais pas sans me prévenir et pas avant que je n'ai parler de tout ça avec Drago, compris ? Si je t'envoies chez Andromeda ou chez Molly, je veux t'y retrouver quand je viens te chercher, pas de petit tour à travers le tout Londres tout seul, une seule frayeur m'a suffit. » Dit-il avec autorité.

James eut un regard navré et fit une petite moue d'excuse avant de promettre de ne plus recommencer.

« Alors t'es plus fâché avec Drago ? Vous allez être amoureux comme avant ? » Demanda soudain James prenant Harry par surprise qui s'étouffa sur sa propre salive.

« Jamie… » Murmura t-il doucement dans un souffle. « C'est- c'est pas comme ça que ça se passe avec les grandes personnes, tu sais, on peut être très compliqués nous les adultes… Je ne suis plus fâché contre Drago, c'est vrai, mais on a beaucoup de choses dont on doit parler et on deviendra peut-être amis, mais tu sais que j'ai déjà un amoureux, Luke. Tu l'aimes bien en plus. » Termina Harry d'un ton calme et posé, James eut une petite moue boudeuse puis à l'évocation de Luke, il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se détendre. « Tu sais aussi que Drago va se marier dans quelques jours, tu as vu le journal, toi aussi. »

« Oui, je sais, mais c'est une fille, ça compte pas ! Drago m'a dit qu'il aimait que les garçons comme toi ! »

« James, j'aime Luke maintenant. Mais ça ne change rien pour toi, de qui Drago et moi sommes amoureux, on sera là pour toi, c'est tout ce qui compte, pas vrai ? » Dit Harry espérant que cela suffirait à clore le sujet.

Jamie prit le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de son père, semblant tout passer en revue, puis arrivant apparemment à une conclusion satisfaisante, il hocha la tête d'un air déterminé et sourit largement à son père.

« Papa ? Pourquoi Drago savait pas que j'existais ? Tu lui avais envoyé ces lettres, non ? Tu lui avais dit ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même champion, apparemment quelqu'un ne voulait pas que Drago sache pour toi et il lui aura caché mes lettres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Jamie, des fois les gens peuvent faire de terrible chose parce qu'ils pensent bien faire, pour protéger quelqu'un qu'ils aiment ou ce genre de chose. »

« Vous êtes bizarres, vous, les grands, moi, je me fais gronder si je fais quelque chose de pas bien et c'est tout, mais vous c'est toujours, c'est compiqué, Jamie, tu comprendras quand tu seras grand. Beh, si tu veux savoir, suis pas pressé d'êt' grand ! »

« On dit compliqué, gamin, et t'as bien raison, restes un enfant aussi longtemps que tu peux. » Pouffa Harry d'un bon rire réconfortant après le tumulte émotionnel de la journée. Il fut vite rejoint par le rire franc de son petit garçon et Harry lui chatouilla les côtes pour redoubler ses éclats se répercutant en échos certainement dans tout l'étage.

Ils se roulèrent sur le tapis, jouant à la lutte, chahutant gentiment, Harry taquinant son petit garçon de chatouilles et de bisous baveux et James tentant de le repousser et criant des « berk » en faisant de drôle de grimace.

 _Je sais ce que vous allez dire sur Narcissa, mais bon, pour moi c'est une Black, et une Malefoy. J'ai lu un tas de fic, française, anglophone et dans toutes, on dépeignait une Narcissa Malefoy aussi douce qu'un agneau. Elle ferait tout pour protéger Drago, elle aime son gosse, ça je ne le remet pas en question, mais c'est la nièce de Walburga Black, faut pas oublier ce détail, et la vieille peau haïssait son propre fils parce qu'il était différent de ce qu'elle voulait qu'il soit. Alors sans aller dans ces extrêmes, j'ai juste essayé de réfléchir comme une puriste bourgeoise et conservatrice qui pète plus au que son c** mais qui aime son fils plus tout. Comme une serpentard l'aurait fait, elle a manipulé tout le monde pour arriver à ses fins ! et Tada !_

 _Bref, à Vendredi prochain les enfants !_


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs, connus et inconnus,

Juste un petit mots pour vous dire à tous que je ne vous ai pas oublié et que l'histoire de Drago, Harry et James continue.

Je suis navrée de la fausse joie, mais vous annonce tout de même qu'un nouveau chapitre arrivera dans les jours qui viennent.

Il a été très délicat à écrire car d'abord j'ai eu la mal-fortune au cours de mes quelques jours de vacances que j'avais mentionné, de glisser sur du verglas et de me casser le bras et la main droite en plusieurs endroits, quelques jours à l'hôpital et me voici plâtrée jusqu'au coude agonisant de ne pouvoir me gratter l'avant bras ou de ne pouvoir taper plus que d'une main sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Comprenez alors la difficulté à écrire un chapitre. Ma main gauche est presque inutile sans sa comparse de tête et je n'ose dire à quelle vitesse je vous tape ce message, j'ai l'impression d'être ma mère qui cherche les touches une à une, son index allant et venant au dessus des touches! T-T

Ensuite le chapitre que je vous ai concocté malgré cet 'incident' est plus long que les autres et clôturera la première partie de cette histoire, après celui-ci nous entrerons dans le vif du sujet, comment Drago va interagir avec James, sa relation avec Harry peut elle devenir amicale, et Astoria dans tout cela? va t-il se marier? Et ses parents vont-ils tenter un terrain d'entente ou sortir de sa vie, tellement à explorer surtout la maturité que Drago gagnera peut-être à devenir père... Il y a aussi Harry, oh Harry! Tellement de son côté, il a vécu toute la vie de James dans le mensonge, le regrette t-il vraiment? De n'avoir jamais rien dit à Ron ou Hermione, vous connaissez tous maintenant les réactions de Ron à la seule pensée de Drago, Harry n'a t-il pas simplement utilisé ce 'secret' pour ne pas avoir à affronter Ron et l'esclandre qu'à coup sûr il ferait. Et qui est Luke? Est-il si important que cela? Dans quelles mesures connaît-il Harry? Que dira t-il, lui et le reste du clan Weasley, Andromeda et Hermione, que diront-ils tous de Drago Malefoy entrant dans la vie d'Harry et James, dans leurs vies à tous?

Tout se fera au cours de cette deuxième partie, en vous recommandant la patience, car je n'ai toujours pas usage de ma main comme je le voudrais et ça me rend assez folle pour tout vous dire.

Désolée encore pour cette attente, mais rassurez vous le chapitre 11 sera posté dans quelques jours et je vous y retrouverais avec mon plâtre.

AnneBridges


	12. Chapter 12

_Amis lecteurs, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour vos encouragements et les messages que j'ai eu après ma blessure, ça me touche !_

 _Et le voilà, le tant attendu chapitre 11 ! Je vous présente à nouveaux mes excuses pour l'attente, bonne nouvelle, je vois mon médecin la semaine prochaine pour ma main, je saurais si elle va bien et pourrais avoir un plâtre moins imposant si la fracture s'est rétablie. Crois2 vos doigts pour moi, je pleurs de pouvoir faire un dessin !_

 _Bref ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, 28 pages word, long à écrire et à corriger_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'ai sans doute rater des fautes donc désolée, ne m'en veuillez pas, je suis blessée lol_

 _Attention deux scènes M/M sont présentes dans ce chapitre, fermez mes yeux si vous êtes facilement choqués ! lol_

 _Bisous à tous, bonne st valentin et je vous retrouve le weekend prochain pour un autre chapitre. Le commencement de la seconde partie !_

 _Bonne lecture et laissez une review !_

 _AnneBridges_

Décembre 1999

C'était finit.

Comment ? Tout c'était passé si vite…

Drago claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, ses larmes brisant finalement le masque qu'il avait maintenu par sa seule volonté.

Il s'effondra sur le sol, son dos appuyé contre sa porte, sa tête entre ses mains tirant sur ses cheveux, ne cherchant même pas à stopper ses larmes. Son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine, semblant avoir oublié comment battre régulièrement, lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur. Celle-ci s'étendait à tout son corps, paralysant son être, insupportable cruauté, amère et violente, secouant ses épaules sous la force de ses sanglots maintenant seuls échos de son désespoir et de sa solitude.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Allait-il le regretter toute sa vie ?

Les paroles de son père, en début de soirée, revenaient au devant de son esprit, il serra les dents sous la frustration qui les accompagnait. Pour une fois que Lucius parlait sagement, il fallait que ce soit ça…

« La vie n'est qu'une question de choix, quand à savoir si c'est les bons, ça, seul le temps et les regrets te le diront. »

Drago avait choisit, pour lui, pour Harry. Où était-ce Harry qui avait choisi ? Et il s'était contenté de ne rien faire, d'accepter sans rien faire ? Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était la seule chose à faire ? Si oui, pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal ?

Tout avait changé après leur retour de Guernesey, c'était différent. Leur bonheur insouciant était devenu lourd, une tension indéfinie s'était imposée entre eux. Les silences reposant s'étaient transformés en non dits. C'était un retour à une réalité que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été prêt à affronter. L'imperfection de leur relation, le secret qui les avait jusque là protégé du reste du monde, tout s'était effrité lentement mais si vite à la fois.

Leurs disputes s'étaient multipliées, intensifiées même. Les paroles qu'ils échangeaient étaient de plus en plus véhémentes. Elles finissaient aussi toujours par atteindre le même sujet, le secret entourant leur relation. Harry était de moins en moins patient, de plus en plus poussant. Il voulait que Drago cesse d'avoir peur de ses parents ou du regard des autres mais Drago se buttait à chaque fois. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas été élevé dans ce monde, il ne savait pas comment c'était.

Harry avait essayé de le convaincre d'en parler au moins à leurs amis. Mais la réaction qu'aurait Weasley avait suffit à effrayer Drago et refuser simplement. Il n'était pas prêt à tout ça. Et c'est Harry qui en souffrait le plus pendant que Drago culpabilisait.

A deux semaines du bal de Noël, Drago fut appelé par son père, c'était comme une convocation et le jeune homme s'y traîna à reculons. Un entretien qui mettrait en balance tout son avenir.

Lucius avait les mains croisées sur ses genoux attendant patiemment que Drago s'installe sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Ils étaient dans son bureau, cette pièce chargée en objet magique, en histoire des précédents chefs de famille et en une sorte de tension qui ne manquait jamais de mettre Drago mal à l'aise. A chaque fois qu'il y était, il se sentait comme un enfant à qui on allait faire un sermon.

Drago s'assit et Lucius claqua des doigts, aussitôt un petit crac sonore témoigna de l'arrivée discrète d'un Elfe de maison, quelques secondes passèrent et deux verres de whisky flottèrent jusqu'au deux Malefoy. Lucius fit sonner les deux glaçons de son verre avant de poser un regard contemplatif devant lui.

La cheminée crépitait d'un feu vif et Drago attendant que son père lance enfin la raison de leur entretien, observait les flammes danser en repensant à sa nuit de la veille.

Dans la soirée précédente, il s'était une fois de plus disputé avec Harry qui lui avait encore demandé la permission de parler à ses amis de leur relation, Drago resta borné, campé sur ses positions et la dispute dura jusqu'après dîner. Harry était monté, tonitruant, dans sa chambre et claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, Drago lui avait laissé une bonne heure pour se calmer et l'avait rejoint sans un mot.

Au final, ils s'étaient enflammés d'une passion furieuse toute la nuit. Drago avait possédé Harry et le brun l'avait laissé, l'avait invité avec un abandon total, encore et encore, l'un s'excusant silencieusement, l'autre acceptant tacitement.

Il revint au présent quand son père se racla doucement la gorge d'une façon pensive. Lucius tourna un regard sur lui puis se concentra sur son verre comme s'il était son interlocuteur.

« Tu as reçu une invitation au bal de Noël du Ministère de la magie. Ce bon à rien de Shacklebott admire, apparemment ta réinsertion dans notre société et te convie à participer à cette mascarade. » Drago fronça les sourcils confus. Il n'avait rien ouvert de ce genre. « Ne fais pas cette tête, si tu passais un peu moins de temps dans cet hôpital, je n'aurais pas à vérifier moi-même ton courrier. » Trancha son père suivant aisément les pensées de son fils. « Tu iras et tu nous représenteras, ta mère et moi, tu parleras à qui tu dois parler, de nos affaires et de notre rédemption, cela va sans dire. Tu te feras les relations nécessaires et tu te laisseras être paradé par Shacklebott et ses idiots. Ils veulent que tu sois le visage de la réinsertion, tu le seras. » Son ton était clairement sans appel et Drago savait qu'il ne devait pas s'opposer à son père dans ce genre de situation, pourtant il ne put s'en empêcher.

« Je serais sans doute de garde à Ste Mangouste, père. »

« Drago, ne commence pas. Ta mère a émit le souhait de t'y voir accompagné et je crois qu'elle a raison.»

« Bien, j'inviterais Pansy. » Plia Drago.

« Oh, non, j'ai pris contact avec un vieil associé, M. Greengrass, il avait deux filles me semblait-il, l'une de ton âge et l'autre plus jeune. Tu escorteras la plus jeune. Astoria je crois. » Edicta Lucius avec une fierté qui donnait la nausée à Drago.

« Père, je ne la connais même pas… N'est-ce pas un peu précipité ? Une sortie aussi publique sans rencontre préalable ? »

« Tu l'emmèneras dîner au premier jour des vacances. Elle est encore à Poudlard et rentre pour les fêtes, son père et moi sommes d'accord que vous devez vous rencontrez au plus tôt. »

Drago fronça un peu plus les sourcils, comprenant où voulait en venir son père. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une discussion sur une simple escorte de jeune fille à un bal, mais d'une rencontre formelle pour un futur engagement. Oh…

« Père, il est un peu tôt, pour cela, non ? Je n'ai pas vingt ans et je n'ai pas fini mon Internat non plus, j'ai très peu de temps à consacrer pour courtiser une jeune femme. »

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, Drago. C'est pour cela que la cadette des Greengrass sera parfaite pour toi, elle-même n'a pas encore finit ses études et d'ici quelques années, une fois que tout sera réglé, nous en reparlerons, contente toi de l'emmener dîner et de l'escorter à ce bal. »

« Père si je puis-

« Non. Non tu ne peux pas. Tu feras ce que je t'ordonnes, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'ont souffert nos affaires ces dernières années et cela ne va pas en s'arrangeant, les Greengrass sont l'une des dernières grande fortune de ce pays et ils n'ont pas été touché par la guerre ! J'ai besoin que Damien Greengrass signe avec nos vignobles et pour cela j'ai besoin que mon fils divertisse et plaise à sa cadette ! » S'écria Lucius sans perdre son sang froid et ce masque impassible.

Drago avait bien essayé de discuter, de trouver un compromis, même s'il savait perdre son temps, quand Lucius jugeait avoir raison, ses décisions étaient sans appels.

Il passa les jours suivant à réfléchir au moyen de prévenir Harry, lui dire avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre, mais le sort n'était pas en sa faveur, ses gardes à Ste Mangouste se multipliaient en cette fin d'année, il était d'astreinte et de garde de nuit toute la semaine précédent les vacances et ne pu voir Harry qu'une heure seulement. Lui-même était aussi surchargé de travail à l'Académie des Aurores, des examens semestriels les assaillaient aussi tous les deux, les perdant dans les révisions.

Et quand enfin, arriva le premier jour des vacances, Drago obéissant aux exigences de son père, rencontra Astoria Greengrass.

La jeune fille, blonde aux yeux bleus avait été charmante toute la soirée. Elle avait été élevée dans le même monde aristocratique que Drago, comme lui, elle en connaissait les avantages et les revers, les traditions et les valeurs.

A sa grande surprise, il avait passé une bonne soirée avec la jeune femme, mais il avait tout de même culpabilisé, d'abord envers Harry, à qui il n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait puis envers Astoria. Elle semblait l'apprécier, un peu plus même. Mais comment lui avouer qu'il n'était et ne serait jamais intéressé par elle de cette façon ?

Le lendemain, un samedi, à une semaine du bal de Noël du Ministère, Drago arriva au 12 Square Grimmaurd en fin d'après-midi, après une longue garde de jour à Ste Mangouste. Il était exténué mais la possibilité de passer une nuit avec Harry après cette semaine entière sans le voir l'avait motivé à venir directement chez son petit ami à la fin de sa garde.

Une légère bruine tombait ce soir là et un vent froid soufflait, Drago réajusta son écharpe autour de son cou, relevant le col de son manteau. Il venait de transplanner au même endroit que d'habitude, dans le square en face de chez Harry, il se réchauffa les mains en soufflant dessus avant de regarder autour de lui pour traverser la rue.

Un éclat de voix l'interpella alors qu'il sortait du Square. En face, Weasley apparaissait de nulle part entre le n°11 et 13, grommelant bruyamment tout en refermant son blouson. Drago recula d'un pas dans l'ombre, là où la nuit le dissimulait à la vue. Granger déboula derrière Weasley, son visage déformer par cet air revêche que Drago avait tant détesté à Poudlard.

« Oh ! Il m'énerve ! Incroyable ! Je te jure s'il n'était pas célibataire je jurerais qu'il s'est disputer avec son petit ami ou je ne sais pas ! Ca fait des semaines qu'il est d'une humeur exécrable ! » S'écria la petite brune en s'accrochant au bras de Weasley et partant en avant comme une furie, traînant son petit ami avec elle.

« Mmmh, vas savoir ce qui l'a mis dans un état pareil… » Soupira le rouquin plus calmement.

Drago fronça les sourcils à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il attendit que le couple tourne au coin de la rue avant de traverser la route et monter le perron du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Drago fit face à un Potter hors de lui, le souffle court, les joues rosées et les sourcils froncés. Il croisa les bras ferment sur son torse, barrant l'entrée à Drago et le toisant d'un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Euh… On est samedi ? » Répondit Drago confus par l'accueil pour le moins furieux d'Harry. « Tu me laisses entrer ou geler sur ton perron ? » Finit Drago voyant qu'Harry n'avait ni l'intention de dire autre chose ou de l'inviter à l'intérieur.

« Oh, geler sur le perron me parait être une bonne idée, mais je suppose qu'Astoria Greengrass se fera un plaisir de te réchauffer ?! »

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement et soudain sa mâchoire lui sembla lourde et plusieurs fois il tenta de parler, mais ses lèvres remuaient dans le vide, le révélant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il secoua vivement la tête quand Harry le toisant toujours de ce regard noir, allait fermer la porte sur lui. Il la coinça d'une main.

« Harry, att-attends… Je voulais te prévenir, mais on s'est à peine vu cette semaine. C'était juste un dîner… Mon père voulait que je l'emmène dîner… » Termina t-il lamentablement.

Harry émit un 'tsss' sonore et lâcha la porte.

« Ton père ? Ton père ? Encore ?! Et quoi d'autre, Drago ? Si Lucius te disait de te jeter du toit de Ste Mangouste, tu lui obéirais aussi ?! »

« Non, non, bien sur que non… Harry, je suis désolé… Il ne s'est rien passé avec elle… Comment tu peux croire une seconde que… C'est une femme ! Avec des seins et tout… C'est juste… Dégoûtant… » Grimaça Drago agitant les mains devant son torse, mimant une poitrine féminine, avec un trait d'humour et de dégoût dans la voix.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Drago… » Dit Harry, son visage se détendant malgré lui et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Et pourtant… Harry, laisse moi entrer ? » Demanda Drago, d'un murmure insistant, s'avançant d'un autre pas sur la porte.

Harry ne répondit rien pendant ce qui sembla une éternité puis il s'écarta de l'embrasure et Drago entra aussitôt. Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et attaqua vivement les lèvres d'Harry.

« Merlin ce que tu m'as manqué ! Toute cette… Foutue semaine n'a été… Qu'un cauchemar… » Chuchota Drago entre les baisers qu'il parsemait sur les lèvres d'Harry, sur ses joues et sur son cou.

Néanmoins, il sentait Harry tendu entre ses mains. Il était toujours en colère donc… Drago redoubla l'intensité de ses caresses, laissant ses mains parcourir les côtés d'Harry, descendre sur sa taille et sur sa chute de reins le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Son baiser s'intensifia et Harry se détendit finalement répondant à l'étreinte, presque timidement.

Drago s'écarta, ses deux mains prenant en coupe le visage de son petit ami, leurs regards se fixant l'un à l'autre.

« J'aurais dû trouver le temps de t'avertir pour ce dîner, mais ce n'était rien Harry, ça ne représentait rien. » L'assura Drago d'un ton déterminé.

Evidemment il mentait, il s'en voulait de cela, mais comment pouvait-il avouer à l'homme qu'il aimait que cette femme qui ne représentait rien pour lui, mais serait sans doute celle qu'il devrait épouser. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Harry, pas ce soir. Jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas Drago ? Qu'est-ce que… Dis-moi, dis-moi pourquoi ce dîner alors ? »

Drago lâcha Harry et recula d'un pas tandis que le brun s'adossait contre le mur derrière lui. Drago soupira passant une main dans ses cheveux fins. Il regarda vers le fond du couloir, comme à la recherche des bons mots, ou pour éviter les yeux trop verts de Harry.

« Nous sommes en affaire avec M. Greengrass, mon père à juger bon que je… 'divertisse' sa fille pour nous faire bien voir… M. Greengrass est un homme d'affaire, il peut être dur et difficile sur les contrats qu'il signe et son point faible sont ses deux filles… Je connais Daphné de l'école, elle était à Serpentard avec moi, une fille quasiment intouchable, mais comme je n'avais pas ce genre d'intérêts envers elle, on était plus ou moins amis… Sa petite sœur, Astoria, je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé à l'école, mais comme Daphné a dit du bien de moi, M. Greengrass a pensé que je pourrais être un bon exemple pour sa cadette, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Drago soupira encore, il leva les yeux vers Harry et s'adossa lui-même au mur d'en face. « Apparemment, je suis devenu un modèle de réinsertion dans ce nouveau gouvernement… Ton copain, Shacklebott veut me présenter pendant le bal de Noël, comme le visage du nouveau monde… Bla bla bla… Mon père veut utiliser ça pour relancer nos affaires… Et M. Greengrass a eut vent de ce que le Ministre pense de moi alors il… Enfin… C'est de la politique, du business… Ca ne veut rien dire, surtout pas pour moi… »

Un long silence perdura entre eux, seulement coupé par le tic tac répétitif de l'horloge au milieu du couloir. Les deux hommes se faisaient face sans se regarder, quand l'un levait les yeux vers l'autre, ce denier détournait son regard et ainsi de suite. Puis Harry souffla et gronda les dents serrées.

« Je déteste ça… Je déteste te voir être… Manipuler comme ça par ton père ! Je déteste que tu te laisses faire sans rien dire ! Je déteste ne rien pouvoir faire pour changer ça ! Je déteste quand tu n'es pas avec moi ! Je déteste être jaloux et je déteste-

Drago interrompu Harry d'un baiser, se précipitant vivement sur lui. Il ne prit ses lèvres que quelques secondes et s'écarta légèrement, juste assez pour voir ses yeux, collant presque son front au sien, tenant sa nuque d'une main, l'autre serrant sa taille.

« Et je déteste te voir comme ça… Tu es fait pour rire Harry Potter… »

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui initia leur baiser, tirant sur le nœud de cravate de Drago pour le défaire, pendant que le blond l'entraînait prudemment vers l'escalier. La cravate en soie tomba sur la rambarde de l'escalier, le t-shirt d'Harry suivit sur les marches, le pull en cachemire de Drago atterrit sur le sol en arrivant sur le palier du premier étage tout de suite suivit par la ceinture en cuir d'Harry.

Leurs gestes de plus en plus urgents et passionnés devinrent une lutte contre les couches de vêtements les habillant. Le t-shirt du brun rendit les armes dans la seconde volées de marches, la chemise de Drago fut entièrement défaite dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'Harry, un portrait tomba sur leur passage alors que Drago plaquait Harry contre un mur, se battant contre la fermeture de son jean, une applique vacilla quand Harry renversa Drago à son tour contre ce même mur qui semblait soutenir leur avancée chaotique. La ceinture de Drago fut vaincue au moment où ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Drago attrapa la taille d'Harry et le souleva contre lui, amenant ses cuisses autour de sa propre taille, se délectant de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de cette tension dure et attirante qu'il sentait contre son bas ventre. Il parcouru de deux pas la distance entre la porte et le lit et y bascula Harry, frottant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre, cherchant une friction soulageante à travers leurs pantalons.

Sous les caresses insistantes de Drago, Harry plia, se tordant de plaisir, son jean enfin au sol, jeter sans délicatesse par un Malefoy trop désireux de posséder l'homme sous lui. Harry se retrouva sur ses genoux, le dos tendus, arqué vers le matelas, s'appuyant sur ses coudes tandis que d'une main habile Drago le préparait lentement et de l'autre, il caressait son dos, passant le long de sa colonne jusqu'à la base de ses cheveux sur sa nuque, redescendant et passant sur son torse avant de venir tenir son bassin et amener ses lèvres retracer le chemin qu'avait fait sa main. Baisant chacune de ses vertèbres jusqu'à son cou, se couchant presque sur Harry pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Je pourrais jouir juste à te regarder Harry… »

« Drago… » Gémit Harry sa voix se brisant sous le plaisir donné par Drago.

« Dis-moi, Harry, dis-moi ce que tu veux, amour… » Chuchota Drago ensuite, rarement il se permettait de donner un surnom affectueux à son petit ami, les deux trouvaient ça même un peu pathétique, mais parfois, quand le sexe était aussi intense qu'à ce moment, les mots, les sentiments et le désir se mêlaient tellement qu'il ne se contrôlait plus.

Drago prit l'érection presque vibrante d'Harry dans sa main et commença un va et vient lascif, une douce torture qui arracha un long gémissement d'extase à Harry.

« Toi… Drago… Je te veux, toi… » Ce fut presque une supplique, si peu de mot qui pourtant avait le plus grand des pouvoir sur le jeune héritier Malefoy. Ne tenant plus et à gestes saccadés, Drago se défit de son boxer, dernier rempart à ce qu'il désirait tant en cet instant.

Harry. Harry, juste Harry.

Si Harry le voulait lui, Drago Malefoy, ex-mangemort, blondinet aristocrate trop gâté et brute scolaire, avec un caractère de diva, alors Harry l'aurait, car Harry méritait de voir tous ses vœux exaucés.

Quand il entra en Harry, Drago se demanda encore, presque comme à chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que l'univers lui offre ça, lui offre cet homme si parfaitement imparfait ? Cet homme dont la capacité à aimer n'égalait que la grandeur de son cœur, cette naïveté touchante qui le rendait si beau et pourtant cette colère, cette détermination et ce charisme qu'il dégageait faisant de lui cette personne admirée par tout ceux le connaissant même que de réputation.

Oh, Harry était imparfait, il était bordélique, laissant tout traîner derrière lui, il attendait beaucoup des autres parfois trop et pardonnait, peut-être et souvent trop facilement, il était têtu, aussi borné que Drago, imprudent et trop téméraire pour son propre bien, il était insistant et complètement désorganisé, mais tout ça n'était rien quand il s'abandonnait ainsi à Drago, lui offrant tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il serait…

Encore et encore, Drago prit Harry, lentement, sensuellement, bougeant avec lui dans une danse lascive et enivrante. Son souffle court se perdait dans les cheveux à la base de la nuque d'Harry. Sous l'effort Drago laissa son front tomber sur l'épaule de son amant. Une main le tenant fermement contre lui par la taille et l'autre le soutenant lui, à côté de la tête d'Harry.

Ce dernier gémissait et s'arquait contre Drago, tentant de venir toujours plus prêt de lui, sa main droite vint tenir celle de Drago leurs doigts s'entremêlant, Harry serra fort jusqu'à sentir la réponse du blond. Son bras gauche vint s'accrocher à la nuque de Drago et avec un léger effort Harry, se redressa légèrement sur ses genoux, Drago suivit son mouvement et amena son amant plus prêt sans jamais cesser le va et vient de son bassin.

« Mmmh… Drago… Drago… Je vais-

« Pas maintenant… Har-Harry… Encore un- peu… » L'interrompu Drago totalement essoufflé, se perdant dans l'odeur de shampoing à la pomme d'Harry.

Harry gémit un peu plus, grondant même sous des coups de reins de plus en plus fort, Drago accéléra son rythme légèrement, le besoin de se libérer de plus en plus fort, mais pourtant, tenir Harry contre lui le satisfaisait encore plus que son orgasme imminent.

Il s'excusait de son mensonge, il s'excusait de ne pouvoir aimer Harry comme il le méritait et Harry acceptait ses excuses, car même si ce dernier ne disait rien, il savait quand Drago lui mentait, quand il lui cachait quelque chose.

Pourtant cette nuit là, l'intensité de leur étreinte était particulière. Drago savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, il se doutait qu'Harry ne supporterait plus tout ça très longtemps, malgré tout, il s'accrochait, il ne pouvait simplement pas s'imaginer sans Potter.

Drago se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, la tête d'Harry posée sur son épaule et un bras possessif entourant sa taille. La lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce à travers la fenêtre d'un halo argenté, juste assez pour que Drago puisse distinguer les méplats du visage de son amant. Ce dernier dormait d'un sommeil profond et paisible, sa respiration régulière chatouillait la peau de Drago à la base de son cou, sur sa clavicule. Il passa une main tendre dans la masse de cheveux noirs d'Harry, prenant soin de ne pas déranger son sommeil, découvrant son front et passant un pouce délicat sur cette célèbre cicatrice. Il se rappelait avec une sorte d'ironie, les nombreuses fois où il s'était moqué de cette balafre, les surnoms qu'il avait donné à Harry à cause de cette blessure, jamais il n'aurait pensé alors qu'il en viendrait un jour à aimer cet homme.

Quand Drago avait compris qu'il était gay, il était encore à Poudlard, en troisième année, il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas comme les autres garçons de son dortoir. Blaise parlait des filles des années supérieures, de leurs formes, de leurs beautés… Greg, Vince et Théo écoutaient avec une lueur dans les yeux, de l'envie ou de la curiosité, mais Drago trouvait ce genre de conversation presque dégoûtante, il y participait pour ne pas avoir l'air différent. Mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand il trouvait le visage d'un garçon plus beau que celui d'une fille, il se disait juste que c'était une question d'esthétisme, les jeunes filles de l'école avaient des visages ronds et infantiles alors peut-être était-ce naturel pour lui de penser comme ça.

En quatrième année, il croisa dans le parc, le frère de Weasley, sans savoir qui il était car jamais s'était-il dit ensuite, il ne pourrait trouver une quelconque beauté chez un Weasley. Mais cet homme, sa carrure imposante, ses épaules carrées, son torse puissant mais pourtant fin, cet air de mauvais garçon mal rasé et les tatouages rampant sur sa peau… Drago avait fait plus d'un rêve érotique alors et avait comprit finalement que ce n'était pas juste de l'esthétisme qui le poussait à trouver un homme plus beau qu'une femme… Non, Drago aimait les hommes, il était attiré part eux comme Blaise parlait des filles qu'il fréquentait.

Ca l'avait totalement effrayé. Il mentirait s'il disait le contraire, son père lui avait parlé de ces déviants qui mettaient en danger le monde sorcier avec leur perversion, alors il avait tenté de se changer, il avait cherché dans le livres de potions s'il existait un moyen, il était sortit avec Pansy. Blaise avait dit que c'était la fille la plus chaude de leur année alors il l'avait emmené au bal d'hiver mais malgré cela, à chaque fois que sa jeune amie avait tenté de l'embrasser ou de le toucher, Drago n'avait pu empêcher les vagues de dégoût.

En cinquième année, tout ça le perturbait tellement que sa frustration devenait de moins en gérable et il passa ses nerfs sur Potter, sur Weasley ou sur les Poufsouffles, c'était tellement plus facile d'être méchant avec les autres plutôt que d'affronter ses peurs et ses vérités. Drago ne voulait pas être gay, il ne pouvait pas l'être. Il était un Malefoy, il était le fils de Lucius Malefoy !

Puis tout changea, pour le pire. Son père fut arrêter et il reçu la Marque des Ténèbres. Il n'avait presque plus le temps de penser à son homosexualité, il craignait trop pour la vie de sa mère et la sienne pour s'en faire à propos de quelque chose d'aussi trivial.

Mais l'été avant sa septième année, Bellatrix, sa propre tante avait enlevé un couple de sorciers homosexuels, elle et d'autres Mangemorts les avaient torturés jusqu'à la mort, riant cruellement de leur cris d'agonies et Drago avait compris alors que si quelqu'un doutait de lui une seule seconde, il serait à la place de ces hommes.

Il avait alors redoublé d'effort à ses recherches d'une solution, s'enfermant des heures durant dans la vieille bibliothèque de son père, prétextant des révisions.

Un jour, Rogue l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque le nez plongé dans un grimoire d'anciennes potions, de la magie noire à n'en pas douter, mais Drago était sans doute prêt à tout pour que son secret ne transparaisse jamais. Son professeur l'avait regardé longuement alors, comme s'il avait pu voir à travers lui.

« Savez-vous pourquoi le polynectar ne peut fonctionner qu'une heure seulement ? »

Drago le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis récita presque machinalement son cours de l'année passée, ce qu'il avait lu dans son livre.

« Parce que changer la physionomie d'une personne est aussi dangereuse que délicate, la peau de serpent d'arbre et le polygonum permettent la transformation mais la poudre de bicorne et le sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune réduisent et régulent les effets pour éviter une fusion des cellules transformées, il s'agit de prendre l'apparence, c'est presque illusoire, plutôt qu'une réelle transformation. »

Rogue l'observa encore longuement avec patience et ce qui pouvait ressembler à de la fierté de voir son élève donner une réponse aussi complète. Ses mains croisées devant lui se rejoignant dans les manches de sa robes de sorcier, le professeur laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de se détourner pour rejoindre la porte de la bibliothèque, avant de sortir, et sans se retourner, sa voix grave et doucereuse parvint jusqu'à Drago.

« On ne peut changer qui on est réellement Drago, seulement paraître autrement, seulement user d'artifice temporaire. Un jour peut-être les gens de ce monde n'auront plus à se cacher derrière ces artifices, cela dépendra de notre maître. » Ajouta t-il susurrant ses derniers mots plus froidement que d'habitude.

Drago s'était longtemps demandé si Rogue avait su ce qu'il cherchait dans ces livres, il n'avait jamais eu de réponse à cette question malheureusement.

Il étudia son petit ami endormi, ses traits relaxés semblaient tout de même fatigués, plus tirés que d'habitude, Harry avait eu une dure semaine lui aussi, Drago le voyait sur son visage, sur les cernes sous ses yeux, son teint un peu trop pâle et ses joues creusées. Il remarqua alors ce qu'il n'avait pas vu plus tôt, Harry avait perdu du poids. Ses côtes lui paraissaient trop visibles, comme ses omoplates qui ressortaient saillantes dans son dos. Il posa un œil inquiet sur son petit ami, Harry avait tendance à en faire toujours trop, quitte à en oublier sa santé.

Drago se rendormit rapidement, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Harry, vers leur avenir ensemble, ses doigts dansant sur le dos de son compagnon.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla le premier sans même que Drago ne l'entende et quand se dernier ouvrit finalement les yeux en milieu de matinée, ce fut pour trouver un lit vide et parchemin griffonner par la main brouillonne d'Harry.

' _Je suis parti chez les Weasley, je reviens dans quelques heures._

 _Harry.'_

Drago froissa le papier furieusement et le jeta à travers la chambre.

Donc Harry était toujours en colère contre lui. Ca ne le surprenait pas vraiment, mais quelque part, il avait espéré.

Après un soupir résigné, Drago roula hors du lit et s'étira longuement. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour faire fuir les dernières traces de son sommeil, il laissa ses mains ramener ses cheveux en arrière et observa son reflet fatigué dans le miroir. Il souffla encore. Sa main courue sur ses joues couvertes d'un léger chaume blond, presque invisible sur sa peau pâle. Il ouvrit le miroir et sortit rasoir et lotion de rasage. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant la douzaine de petites fioles de potions alignées dans la petite armoire murale. Il en prit une et lut l'étiquette. Une seconde puis une autre, toutes contenaient une pimentine puissante contre les vomissements et les maux d'estomacs. Drago fronça un peu plus les sourcils et remit les potions à leur place avant de soulever le couvercle de la poubelle au pied du lavabo. Une demi douzaine de fioles semblables à celles qu'il venait de trouver, y étaient éparpillées sous des mouchoirs en papier et flacon de shampoing ou de savon.

Oh, Harry…

Il se fatiguait au point de se rendre malade, cela au moins expliquait la maigreur qu'avait remarqué Drago cette nuit. Inquiet, le jeune homme retourna à la chambre pour récupérer sa baguette et revint à la salle de bain, il défit le bouchon de liège d'une des fioles et agita sa baguette au-dessus dans un geste souple et compliqué susurrant des mots étranges dans une langue ancienne. Un sort qu'il avait apprit de Rogue autrefois, pour séparer rapidement les ingrédients d'une potion.

La potion habituellement lilas se sépara alors en plusieurs fines bandes allant du vert à l'orange et Drago pu distinguer les différents ingrédients utiliser, il n'y vu rien de notable, la potion était standard.

La pimentine était utilisée pour les rhumes ou les grippes, mais une seule prise était largement suffisante à combattre ce genre de maladies bénignes alors pourquoi Harry en avait-il autant ? Pourquoi l'avait-il seulement caché à Drago ?

Ces questions tournèrent en boucles dans sa tête, avec d'autres, tout le temps où il prit sa douche ou en rejoignant la cuisine pour son petit déjeuner, il se demandait si Harry avait perdu confiance en lui ? Lui cachait-il autre chose ?

Drago se fustigea. Que pouvait-il reprocher réellement à Harry ? Lui-même lui dissimulait la vérité, pas plus tard que la veille encore, il ne lui avait pas dit à quel point sa rencontre avec Astoria Greengrass était importante, il n'avait pas dit qu'il y avait de forte chances ou plutôt risques qu'il soit bientôt fiancé à la jeune femme. Mais il avait fait ça, il avait mentit pour protéger Harry, pour protéger leur couple déjà trop fragilisé par une situation de plus en plus difficile.

Que se passait-il dans la tête d'Harry ces derniers temps ? Il avait été tellement silencieux ces dernières semaines… Ils se disputaient. De vraies disputes, plus de simples chamailleries. Ils ne riaient plus que rarement, Harry ne lui souriait plus autant ou son sourire était alors voilé de tristesse.

Drago avait ce regard en horreur. Il détestait le voir sur le visage d'Harry et il détestait en être la cause.

Harry revint par le réseau de cheminette en début d'après-midi, son expression fermée, comme le masque impassible que Drago portait hors des murs du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Drago s'était installé à la table de la salle à manger et avait tenté sans aucun réel succès de se concentrer sur ses cours, mais son inquiétude au sujet de son petit ami n'avait eu cesse de détourner ses pensées de ses livres de potions et de sortilège de guérison.

Il releva la tête quand Harry passa l'âtre dans un jet de flammes émeraude. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais sans sourires. Il y eut un silence tendu pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Drago ne le brise.

« Tu t'es levé tôt. » Ce n'était même pas une question, habituellement Harry restait au lit jusqu'en fin de matinée le dimanche.

« Mmmh… Pas vraiment, 8h30 environ, 9h00 max, je n'ai pas fais attention. » Dit-il sans même un regard pour Drago qui l'observait attentivement, ses traits toujours aussi tirés que la veille et ses cernes encore trop visible.

« Oh… » Drago posa sa plume et se leva, attrapant sa tasse de thé. « Tu veux un thé, j'allais refaire une théiè-

« Non. Par contre je veux une explication à ça. » Interrompu Harry, il sortit un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier et le jeta sur la table devant Drago.

Le jeune homme déplia le journal, les sourcils froncés de confusion. C'était l'édition du dimanche, les pages mondaines. Son nom y était inscrit en caractères gras avec celui d'Astoria, en dessous une photographie les présentait en train de rire pendant le dîner qu'ils avaient partagé sur le chemin de Traverse deux jours plus tôt… Il parcourut rapidement l'article, rencontrant des mots comme rumeurs de mariage, fiançailles, alliance d'anciennes familles… Drago releva les yeux vers Harry et la colère était maintenant nettement visible.

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, Harry… »

« Oh, ce n'est pas ce qu'en dit ton père, page 2, une révélation exclusive. »

Drago tourna la page et trouva une interview de Lucius Malefoy faisant état de la soit disant relation qui unissait Drago et Astoria.

' _Les jeunes gens sont si pressé lorsqu'ils sont amoureux, mais Drago et Astoria ont un brillant avenir devant eux et en tant que parent, nous les exhortons à la patience et la retenue, pour l'instant, évidemment.'_

Le journaliste commentait l'intervention amicale de Lucius Malefoy sur une dizaine de ligne expliquant que le patriarche Malefoy avait été croisé la veille au Ministère pour des permis commerciaux et qu'il avait accepté de répondre à ses questions. Drago serra les dents et ses poings se refermèrent sur le journal. Il le rejeta sur la table et fit face à Harry.

« C'est complètement-

« NE ME MENS PAS ! » Hurla Harry sa voix se brisant sous la colère implacable de son ton. « Ne me mens pas… » Murmura t-il encore, des larmes, cette fois perlait à ses yeux.

« D'accord… » Répondit Drago contournant la table pour rejoindre Harry. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recule, Drago hésita mais avança encore et Harry ne s'écarta pas d'avantage, le blond attrapa le visage d'Harry et le souleva vers le sien, ses pouces venant d'une caresse, essuyer les larmes de son compagnon.

« Alors dis-moi, parle-moi… » Supplia Harry rivant ses yeux à ceux de Drago.

Drago déglutit difficilement mais ne quitta pas les iris verts posés sur lui, pas une seconde il ne songea à se détourner de ce regard.

« Je trouverais un moyen- je le ferais changer d'avis… » Chuchota t-il avec toute la conviction dont il était capable.

« Alors c'est vrai ? C'est vrai et tu ne m'as rien dit ! » Gronda son amant entre ses dents serrées.

« C'est… C'est ce qu'il veut, lui. Pas ce que je veux moi, Harry la seule personne que je veux c'est toi, toi seul… »

« Mais tu épouseras Astoria Greengrass parce que c'est ce que ton père veut. Et si ce n'est pas elle, ce sera une autre ! » S'exclama Harry se dégageant des mains de Drago, passant une main furieuse dans ses cheveux, il lui tourna le dos et soupira longuement. « J'en peux plus Drago ! Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça, je ne peux pas… Je t'aime, mais je suis- je suis fatigué… » La voix d'Harry sembla s'éteindre et Drago le vit chanceler et perdre l'équilibre, il se précipita sur lui et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

« Harry ! Harry ?! » Son cœur s'était arrêté pendant une seconde puis repartit plus vite que jamais quand les paupières de son amant papillonnèrent révélant ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Dis-moi comment tu te sens. »

« Mmmh… Ca va, je- j'ai juste un peu le tournis, c'est tout… » Dit-il se redressant plus ou moins solidement sur ses jambes et s'éloignant de Drago.

« Harry… Tu devrais monter te coucher, tu as l'air… » Il soupira et détourna les yeux. « J'ai trouvé ton stock de pimentine ce matin. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais malade ? »

« Ce n'est rien, juste une grippe, rien de grave… »

« Rien de grave ? Tu t'es regardé ces derniers temps ? Tu as maigri, tu as toujours des cernes sous les yeux, tu es toujours fatigué peu importe le nombre d'heures que tu dors ?! Laisses-moi au moins t'ausculter, vérifier que tu n'as rien… » Termina Drago rongé par l'inquiétude.

« Fais ce que tu veux… » Répondit Harry d'un ton las, s'éloignant déjà du living room sans attendre Drago.

Drago suivit Harry dans sa chambre et le regarda se défaire silencieusement de ses vêtements, un acte qui habituellement lui aurait fait perdre son contrôle et sauter sur son petit ami sans concession, mais avec la tension persistante entre eux, Drago garda ses distances.

Quand Harry fut allongé, le jeune interne en médicomagie passa sa baguette au dessus de lui plusieurs fois dans des gestes compliqués et précis, il réalisa trois charmes de diagnostique différents et ne trouva rien à part une tension basse et une extrême fatigue. Pensif, il croisa le regard d'Harry.

« Comment tu dors ces derniers temps ? » Demanda t-il essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez son petit ami. « Des cauchemars ou autre chose qui t'empêcherais de bien dormir ? »

« Non, je dors bien, beaucoup même, mais je ne sais pas, c'est important ? »

Drago secoua la tête essayant de ne pas alarmer Harry. Il lui dit n'avoir rien trouvé à part cette baisse de tension et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te parler des plans de Lucius… C'est juste- j'espérais pouvoir le faire changer d'avis… »

« Mmmh… » Harry se cala contre son oreiller et entre mêla ses doigts à ceux de Drago, laissant sa tête se poser contre l'épaule du blond, ses yeux se fermant doucement sous la fatigue. « Ginny m'a organiser un autre rencard avec l'infirmier de son équipe de Quidditch cette fois… Je n'ai pas trouvé d'excuses pour refuser… Je déjeune avec lui demain… » Marmonna t-il dans un demi sommeil. Drago serra les dents et la main d'Harry un peu plus fort. « Ca ne veut rien dire pour moi, tu es le seul… J'aimerais juste pouvoir dire à tout le monde que tu es à moi et que je suis à toi… »

« Moi aussi… Dors, tu as besoin de te reposer. » Le sermonna Drago prenant sur lui pour ne pas laisser transparaître la jalousie dans sa voix.

Lundi soir, Drago et ses parents furent conviés à dîner chez les Greengrass, plus d'une fois le père d'Astoria admira le choix de carrière de Drago et Lucius se donna le mérite de l'y avoir encouragé.

« J'aurais finit mon internat dans deux ans et ensuite je devrais suivre une spécialisation donc encore deux années pour me former avant de briguer une titularisation. » Expliqua le jeune homme humblement quand Mme Greengrass lui demanda combien de temps lui restait-il avant son diplôme.

« Connaissez-vous la médicomage Ackles ? » L'interrogea ensuite M. Greengrass alors qu'un elfe discret resservait du vin. Drago haussa d'abord les sourcils de surprise et hocha la tête.

« Oui, elle est la chef du service des Empoisonnements par potion et plantes, elle est très compétente et j'apprends beaucoup quand je suis dans son service. » Répondit Drago, ne laissant transparaître sa curiosité quand à la tournure de cette conversation.

« C'est la jeune sœur de Mme Greengrass et cette dernière nous fait grand éloge de votre travail et votre implication auprès de vos patients. Elle pense que vous avez un grand avenir qui vous attend dans son service. Evidemment cela reste entre nous, Drago, mais elle dit que Greengrass ajoutant à la fierté pompeuse sur le visage de Lucius. Drago se contenta d'un sourire humble et prit une gorgée de son vin.

C'était donc à cela que servait ce dîner, voir si Drago était éligible à être leur gendre. Voir si sa famille soutenait son futur.

Drago croisa les regards de Daphné et Astoria de l'autre côté de la table, toutes deux avaient gardé le silence depuis le début du repas. Mais pour avoir passé du temps dans la même salle commune que Daphné, Drago savait que son petit sourire en coin était tout sauf innocent, en revanche celui que lui adressa Astoria aurait pu le rendre timide lui-même.

Il se sentait comme un meuble ancien mis aux enchères, il était paradé par son père et par sa mère même vu le plaisir qu'elle prenait à discuter avec Mme Greengrass des derniers potins de société. Quand il entendit Mme Greengrass prononcer le nom d'Harry en messe basse, Drago se fit presque un torticolis tellement il se tourna brusquement vers les deux femmes.

« C'était dans une édition spéciale de cet après-midi, le culot de ce garçon ne semble pas avoir de limites. Et se montrer aussi publiquement ! Je dois vous avouer que même s'il est le héro dont tout le monde parle, ce genre de comportement est tout bonnement inacceptable. »

« Espérons qu'il retrouve la raison, ma chère. » Continua sa mère sur le même ton répréhensible que Mme Greengrass avait utilisé. Drago connaissait ce ton, c'était ainsi qu'ils parlaient de ceux qui vivaient différemment, comme les Weasley, comme les sang-mêlés, comme les homosexuels. Le jeune homme serra les dents et tenta de ne plus écouter la conversation des deux femmes, mais M. Greengrass et son père avaient comme lui entendu leurs épouses et ce fut M. Greengrass qui prit la suite.

« Je n'ose imaginer l'exemple qu'il donne aux jeunes générations, c'est une honte et emmener cet homme au bal du Ministère en plus de cela ! Si ce n'était de l'insistance de mes filles, croyez-moi, aucun Greengrass n'y mettraient les pieds. » Dit-il fermement épargnant tout de même un regard doux vers ses filles.

Drago déglutit discrètement, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. De quoi parlait-ils ? De qui parlaient-ils ? Pendant plusieurs secondes son esprit se ferma totalement, il essayait de régner sur la panique et la jalousie qui criaient en lui.

Il sursauta sentant une main sur son avant bras. Il se secoua mentalement et tourna un regard qu'il espérait distant vers Mme Greengrass à sa droite.

« Drago, mon cher, vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai eu une longue journée à l'hôpital et je dois l'avouer, je m'inquiète encore de l'état d'un patient. » Mentit-il habilement.

« Vous êtes tout pardonné mon cher, évidemment. » Précisa son hôtesse d'une voix douce et affable.

« Alors et vous Drago ? Vous représentez la jeune génération après tout, que pensez-vous du comportement de M. Potter ? »

Drago manqua de s'étouffer sur sa propre langue, mais réussit à faire passer cela pour une simple surprise à la question posée.

« Je suis désolé, encore une fois avec mon travail, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à accorder aux frasques de Potter… Mais depuis notre première année, il a toujours apprécié se rendre intéressant. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une autre façon, pour lui, de faire la une de nos journaux. »

Sa réflexion eut la réaction escomptée et souleva quelques petits rires pleins de retenue autour de la table. Il croisa le regard perçant de son père qui hocha discrètement la tête comme pour le féliciter de sa réponse.

Le reste du repas se passa sans autres commentaires sur la vie d'Harry mais Drago bouillait de curiosité sur ce qui avait amené le sujet, qui était 'cet homme' dont avait parlé Mme Greengrass ? Mais surtout Drago se haïssait de ne pouvoir défendre son petit ami, d'entendre et voir le dégoût des Greengrass et de ses parents à l'encontre de l'homme qui l'aimait et il y avait participé, comment pouvait-il encore se regarder dans un miroir sans se répugner ?

Quand il rentra avec ses parents, au manoir, Drago monta rapidement à sa chambre et appela un elfe de maison lui réclamant un exemplaire de cette fameuse édition spéciale de Sorcière Hebdo.

Harry y était en première page, une ancienne photo de lui prise au cours de l'été avec pour titre 'Notre héro a-t-il trouvé l'amour ?' Drago se précipita dans les pages, les tournant violement, les arrachant presque pour finalement sentir son cœur se briser voyant une seconde photo de son petit ami et d'un inconnu.

Dans la boucle de quelques secondes que montrait l'image, Harry souriait, un sourire brillant que Drago ne voyait plus que rarement sur les lèvres du brun, puis l'autre homme, un peu plus grand que lui-même, légèrement plus âgé, les cheveux d'un roux presque bronze, se penchait pour embrasser les lèvres si familières à Drago. Le baiser ne dura pas plus de deux secondes avant que la boucle ne recommence encore et encore sous les yeux du jeune Malefoy.

Son cœur se voyait bousculé comme en pleine tempête, il se sentait perdu et avait du mal à simplement penser. Il étudia la photo tellement longtemps qu'il ne remarqua pas, lorsque enfin il retrouva ses facultés, que deux heures du matin était passé.

Il jeta le magazine dans le feu de sa cheminée personnelle et attrapa sa baguette et une cape avant de partir. Dévalant les marches sans attendre et en quelques minutes il était dehors, sa cape sur les épaules, il traversa l'allée de gravier menant jusqu'au portail et frontières des sortilèges anti-transplannage du manoir et disparu, dans un crac sonore, une fois de l'autre côté.

En arrivant devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd, Drago regarda finalement sa montre et voyant l'heure tardive, hésita une seconde avant de déverrouiller la porte.

Il entra tout de même prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, il laissa sa cape sur la rambarde de l'escalier avec la robe de sorcier qu'il avait porté chez les Greengrass, il défit sa cravate en montant à la chambre d'Harry. La porte grinça légèrement quand il la poussa, il distingua facilement le corps de son amant sous ses couvertures, emmitouflé comme un ours en hivernation. Drago sourit à cette vision et sentit le poids sur son cœur s'évaporer comme neige au soleil. Il se défit silencieusement de chacun de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer et se glissa dans le lit, à côté d'Harry.

Il lutta un peu pour passer sous les couvertures et il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, rassurant ses doutes, respirant pleinement l'odeur du shampoing d'Harry.

« Mmmh… » Gémit Harry dans son sommeil rapprochant son dos du torse de Drago, ses mains vinrent prendre celles de Drago sur sa taille et leurs doigts se mêlèrent. « T'en as mis du temps… » Marmonna Harry.

Drago pouffa de rire et resserra encore son étreinte, Harry l'avait attendu.

« Tu as vu la photo ? » Demanda son amant se tournant vers lui et clignant faiblement des paupières. Drago déglutit et hocha la tête. Harry se blottit contre lui et laissa son visage se réfugier dans le cou de Drago où ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement sa pomme d'Adam. « Je l'ai repoussé, il m'a eu par surprise… Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un journalis-

« Chut… Je sais, rendors-toi Harry, je sais… » Le coupa Drago régnant sur sa jalousie et serrant Harry contre lui.

Le matin suivant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu envie de perdre leur temps à parler de cet article ou de cette photo, ils ne parlèrent ni de l'infirmier ni des Greengrass, se concentrant seulement l'un sur l'autre.

Ils s'étaient levés aux aurores pour profiter d'un petit déjeuner ensemble, un moment comme ils n'en n'avaient plus connu depuis longtemps. Harry lui souriait par-dessus son mug de café pendant que Drago lisait distraitement l'édition matinale de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils restèrent là, à échanger des sourires complices, des regards coquins et des petites anecdotes simples sur leurs travails respectifs.

Drago mentionna les jumeaux qui venaient au moins deux fois par mois, pour une intoxication à telle ou telle potions, des enfants de huit ans qui seraient bientôt le cauchemar de Mme Pomfresh à Poudlard.

Harry lui parla de Carlotta sa nouvelle coéquipière à l'académie, une jeune italienne de leur âge qui était venue s'installer à Londres pour suivre son fiancé, un ancien Serdaigle de deux ans leur aîné qui travaillait lui-même au Ministère au Département des relations internationales.

Drago profita même d'Harry faisant la petite vaisselle matinale, venant se blottir dans son dos comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et laissant ses lèvres traîner dans son cou. Il sentit son amant frissonner sous son touché, se détendre contre lui et chercher une friction attirante collant ses fesses langoureusement contre le pelvis de Drago. Ce dernier gronda se sentant durcir.

« Harry… Je dois prendre ma garde dans une demie heure… » Souffla t-il à son oreille.

« Et ? » L'interrogea Harry insistant sur le mouvement de son bassin. Drago pouffa de rire et glissa ses mains sous le pull de Harry.

« Et, défais ta ceinture avant que je ne l'arrache ! » Gronda Drago d'un ton amusé.

« Mmmh, charmant ! » Plaisanta Harry ses mains défaisant déjà la boucle de sa ceinture et déboutonnant son jean.

Drago baissa urgemment le pantalon de son amant, le laissant sur ses cuisses et défit seulement sa braguette, en quelques secondes, il avait conjuré un peu de lubrifiant et pénétrait son petit ami de son index. Sous la pression Harry tomba en avant se retenant tout juste à l'évier et s'appuyant sur ses bras.

« C'est ce que tu voulais non ? » Murmura Drago rapprochant ses lèvres de la nuque de son amant.

« Pas tout à fait… Mmmh… Mais t'en n'es pas loin. » Haleta Harry accompagnant les mouvements de la main de Drago. Ce dernier pouffa encore de rire.

« Non, pas très loin… » Drago insinua un autre doigt aussi vite que possible. « Là, c'est mieux ? » Ajouta t-il sur le même ton badin.

Harry hocha la tête entre deux gémissements de plaisir, Drago passa sa main libre sur l'érection de son petit ami, le stimulant un peu plus. Quand il senti ses jambes trembler, Drago se colla un peu plus à Harry pour le soutenir, embrassant avidement son cou et le bas de sa mâchoire.

Harry se tordit le cou pour répondre à ce baiser et leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet brûlant. Se soutenant à l'évier d'un seul bras, le brun accrocha l'autre autour du cou de Drago. Ce dernier aperçut un sourire goguenard sur le visage de son petit ami. C'était comme si la tension de ces dernières semaines n'avait jamais existé, leur complicité, leur passion, leur besoin l'un de l'autre avaient balayé les disputes, les non-dits, les mensonges et la jalousie.

« Drago, maintenant, prends moi maintenant ! » Gronda Harry entre ses dents alors qu'il s'arquait contre son amant. Ce dernier l'accueilli entre ses bras naturellement comme s'il appartenait à cet endroit.

« Avec grand plaisir. » Pouffa Drago adorant chaque seconde de l'urgence et de l'insistance dans la voix d'Harry. Il conjura un peu plus de lubrifiant pour lui-même et en quelques secondes la pression sur ses reins fut finalement soulagée lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur d'Harry autour de lui.

Il bougèrent ensemble pour trouver un rythme, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait prendre son temps ce matin là. Ils avaient besoin de jouir, ils avaient besoin de se sentir un.

Drago continuait de stimuler Harry d'une main, haletant dans son cou, y léchant et suçotant la chair et la mordillant ou étouffant ses propres gémissements.

« Harry ! Hey, Harry ?! T'es là haut ? »

« Oh merde, Ron ! » S'écria Harry, mordant aussitôt sa propre main pour retenir son cri de plaisir alors qu'il jouissait dans la main de Drago.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas à lui que tu pensais à l'instant, Potter, je risquerais de le prendre très mal… » Murmura Drago amenant sa main à sa bouche pour lécher le goût d'Harry. Sans cesser ses vas et vient.

« Très drôle, dépêche- oh ! Merlin ! Juste là ! Oui… Dra-

« Chut, Potter… Il va t'entendre… » Le coupa Drago plaquant une main sur la bouche d'Harry et étouffant ses gémissements. Il accentua un peu plus ses coups de reins. Les ponctuant presque violement. De son autre main, il attrapa sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et l'agita vers la porte de la cuisine en haut des escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

« Mione ! Il est pas dans sa chambre ! Vas voir dans la cuisine, nous a peut-être pas entendu ! » Cria la voix de Weasley dans les étages supérieurs.

« Salazar, faut-il vraiment qu'ils viennent te sortir du lit ? » Plaisanta amèrement Drago se sentant finalement jouir à son tour et se relaxant une seconde contre le dos de son petit ami.

« Harry ?! Harry ?! T'es en bas ? »

Le couple se défit l'un de l'autre en entendant Hermione tenter d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine. Harry remonta rapidement son pantalon après un petit sortilège de Drago pour le nettoyer un peu, il reprenait encore son souffle quand le blond attrapa son visage et l'embrassa longuement. Harry le repoussa et offrit un large sourire à son petit ami.

« Elle va réussir à ouvrir si je ne monte pas vite. » Dit Harry un sourcil levé vers l'escalier, replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Drago passa un pouce humide près de ses lèvres comme pour enlever quelque chose et sourit à son tour.

« Je fermerais derrière moi, files vite avant que je ne sois en retard ! » Chuchota t-il un large sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

« Tu reviens ce soir ? » Lui demanda Harry sans quitter les bras de Drago. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« J'ai promis de dîner avec Pansy et Blaise, je viendrais après. »

« Harry ! » Cria la voix alarmé de Granger faisant presque sursauté Drago, il entendit la porte être malmenée dans ses gongs.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il embrassa encore Drago et s'écarta grimpant les marches deux par deux sa baguette en main.

« Ca va Hermione, pas besoin de défoncer la porte ! »

Drago s'enfonça dans la cuisine juste au cas où et entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un cri d'exclamation de Granger.

« Pourquoi cette porte était ferm- Mais dans quel état es-tu- Oh Merlin ! Harry ! Dans la cuisine ! » Trop intelligente pour son propre bien et vu l'allure qu'avait Harry en montant, il était évident qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il venait de faire dans la cuisine.

« La chambre était trop loin. » Lui répondit un Harry que Drago imaginait facilement en train de hausser les épaules malgré ses joues furieusement rouges d'embarras.

Drago étouffa son rire derrière sa main. Et se figea en entendant la suite.

« C'est qui cette fois ? Le fameux infirmier que t'as présenté Ginny hier ? Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Branson ? »

« Non pas Branson, quelqu'un que tu connais pas. On y va avant d'être en retard ? »

« Harry…

« Hermione, non, s'il te plaît… »

« D'accord, je ne dis rien, mais j'espère juste que tu fais attention. » Il y eut un long silence comblé par des bruits de pas puis la voix de Weasley saluant Harry, d'autres bruits de pas, la porte d'entrée qui claque et plus rien. Drago était finalement seul dans la grande maison de ses ancêtres.

Il le savait, Harry l'avait prévenu, il était au courant. Il le savait. Ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était rien. Non, ce n'était.

Mais l'était-ce quand cet homme ne cessait de se pencher ainsi sur son petit ami pour lui murmurer des trucs à l'oreille ? N'était-ce toujours rien quand Harry lui souriait d'un sourire que Drago avait pensé réservés à lui seul ? Etait-ce rien encore quand ses mains inconnues traînaient trop longtemps sur les bras d'Harry ? Etait-ce rien quand Harry avait l'air si heureux, si calme ? Quand ses joues rosissaient légèrement sous les messes basses de ce type ? Etait-ce rien de voir cette apparente complicité ? Et comment pouvaient-ils être aussi proches alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis moins d'une semaine ?

Drago serrait les poings et sa mâchoires si fort qu'il sentait ses dents grincer presque se déchausser sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur elles.

« Drago ? » Tonna la petite et douce voix d'Astoria à sa droite. Le jeune homme reteint sa surprise et régna difficilement sur sa jalousie et les sombres pensées qui l'accompagnaient et posa un regard patient sur la jeune femme. « Ca va ? Tu me sembles pâle. »

Drago tenta un sourire rassurant, convaincant même au regard de sa cavalière.

« Longue journée et je dois dire qu'être ici n'est pas… Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec cela, Astoria. » S'interrompit-il jetant un œil autour d'eux essayant de ne pas s'arrêter une nouvelle fois sur Harry de l'autre côté de l'Atrium.

Le Bal de Noël du Ministère n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle cette année, les décorations rouges, dorées, vert sapin, les couronnes de houx, les branches de guis, les guirlandes lumineuses qui flottaient haut au dessus de leurs têtes, tout étaient d'une magnifique délicatesse. De quoi retourner les esprits des Sorciers et Sorcières présents, embrumés par des alcools somptueux et délectés par des mets extraordinaire, tout autour des invités paraissait sublimé, par la magie ou juste l'esprit de Noël, Drago n'aurait su le dire, mais cette effervescence, il savait qu'il aurait pu y goûter lui aussi, s'il ne se débattait pas contre la rage de sa jalousie.

Il avait laissé sa mère lui préparer une robe élégante et cintrée aux épaules et à la taille, en gris cendré, les manches se fermant sur ses poignets délicats par deux boutons de manchette ouvragé en argent finement sculpté en étoiles, serties d'un diamant étincelant à chaque mouvement de ses mains, un héritage Black, lui avait dit sa mère alors qu'elle l'avait aidé à les passer. La horde de bouton de nacre noir fermant sa robe sur le côté droit de son torse fin l'affinant un peu plus et soulignant sa taille, le vêtement lui descendait aux genoux, s'évasant légèrement sur ses hanches et se terminait sur un liserait noir profond, un pantalon coupé sur mesure, droit et noir lui couvrait les jambes et l'ensemble faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, la sublimant comme une peau d'albâtre, le blond neigeux de ses cheveux tombant autour de son visage comme une cascade de soie fut un sujet de discorde entre sa mère et lui toute la semaine écoulée. Elle les voulait court et plaqué en arrière comme il l'eut fait autrefois mais lui les préférait ainsi, ordonnés et coiffés, mais bien plus naturels. La longueur, il devait l'admettre, le gênait, il n'y était pas habitué, mais Harry lui avait avoué l'aimer ainsi, lors d'une douce soirée quelques semaines plutôt quand tout allait encore bien.

Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur du feu dans l'âtre en face du canapé, les effluves des bûches crépitant sous les flammes, et Harry. Harry et son shampoing d'enfant, son chaume piquant et sombre de fin de journée, ses yeux vert si singulier et la lueur badine qui les éclairait.

Il était lui-même allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, ses jambes trop longues, croisées au niveau des chevilles et dépassant sur l'accoudoir et Harry affalé contre son torse, il était d'abord venu ennuyé Drago pendant une lecture, se mettant à califourchon sur ses hanches et le titillant et le déconcentrant jusqu'à ce que toute l'attention du blond soit sur lui. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Drago pour oublié son ouvrage des « Maladies magiques infectieuses infantiles traitable par potion » et amené Harry à lui dans un long et tendre baiser. Puis ils restèrent ainsi et se murmurèrent des confidences sans intérêts ne voulant pas briser ce doux silence les entourant de chaleur et de tendresse. Harry dessinait des symboles hasardeux sur la tempe son compagnon, sa propre tête posées sous le menton de Drago, il regardait attentivement les méplats de ce visage à la peau laiteuse et amenait ses doigts doucement sur ses pommettes et l'arrête de son nez pour relier entre elles les quelques tâches rousseurs presque invisible de Drago. Ce dernier s'oublia à simplement passer une main dans l'épaisse chevelure noire de jais de son petit ami et s'amusait du contraste avec sa propre peau. Puis Harry vint passer ses doigts dans les mèches de Drago et constata que celles-ci étaient plus longues. Drago l'interrogea d'un regard tentant de dissimuler sa crainte qu'Harry lui trouve trop de ressemblance avec Lucius et l'abandonne alors mais Harry avait sourit et dit qu'il aimât.

Drago revint à lui sous l'insistance d'Astoria murmurant son prénom pour la énième fois, il s'excusa et se rendit compte qu'une fois encore son regard s'était posé là où se trouvait Harry, riant avec Weasley, Granger, la fille Weasley et son cavalier accroché férocement à elle et ce type, cet infirmier que Drago haïssait juste pour respirer le même air que son petit ami quand lui devait rester si loin.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette situation absurde déjà ?

Ah oui, Astoria…

Pauvre fille, se dit Drago se morigénant du venin de sa pensée, elle n'avait rien demandé non plus c'était leurs pères qui avaient tout manigancé et organisé. Du moins dans son cas, Lucius avait imposé le rendez-vous sans qu'il n'ait voix au chapitre. Il les avait suggéré fiancés dans la presse ou en voie de l'être, piégeant Drago dans son plan perfide pour relever le statut social de son nom. Drago lui en voulait tellement de se servir de lui ainsi, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Le seul qu'il voyait c'était de dire la vérité, cette vérité le pousserait à choisir entre sa famille et Harry. Comment pouvait-on faire ce choix ? Comment pouvait-on se couper d'une personne qu'on aimât au profit d'une autre ? S'il choisissait Harry, il perdait ses parents et même si son père avait ses défauts et ses tords, Lucius avait toujours été bienveillant envers lui, du moins à mesure que leur permettait les traditions de leurs familles. Et sa mère ? Etait-il prêt à la perdre, elle entre tous ? Il avait tout risqué pour elle par le passé, sa propre vie même, il avait été prêt à tuer pour elle, pouvait-il imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant sa vie sans elle ? Non. Non, c'était juste impossible. Mais dans ce cas, s'il choisissait ses parents, il perdait Harry.

Il baissa les yeux sur ce confus d'Astoria, il tenta un vain sourire.

« Tu ne veux pas vraiment être là, n'est-ce pas ? Daphné m'avait prévenue… » Soupira t-elle finissant par ce murmure presque inaudible que Drago entendit même s'il ne lui était pas destiné.

« Je ne comprends pas ? De quoi t'a-t-elle prévenue ? »

« Daphné pense que ce rendez-vous a été arrangé par ton père, que tu n'es pas… Que tu ne voulais pas venir… Avec moi. » Révéla timidement la jeune femme, ses joues rosissant sous son léger maquillage.

Drago comprit alors que leurs situations étaient clairement différentes, lui était là sous couvert de son devoir d'obédience envers son père tandis que Astoria admettait être là par choix. S'il ne la détrompait pas il risquait de la blesser et de réduire à néant les espoirs de son père et créer une tension entre Lucius et lui, comme dans les affaires entre leurs deux familles. Et s'il la détrompait, elle croirait alors qu'il est intéressé par elle, et son objectif n'était pas de lui faire croire cela, ce n'était pas de la mener en bateau.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait dire, un raclement de gorge l'interrompit et il se tourna pour trouver le Ministre Shacklebott dans son dos, lui souriant avec un regard avenant, néanmoins Drago reconnu une certaine réserve dans sa posture, bien dissimulée mais tout de même présente.

L'homme comme tous les convives portait une élégante robe de sorcier colorée, la sienne d'un bleu électrique satinée était cintrée à la taille par une ceinture de soie jaune tacheté de brun rappelant le pelage d'un léopard et remontait en écharpe sur son épaule droite, une toque assortie était posée de biais sur sa tête et sa robe descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Drago lui rendit un sourire accueillant et respectueux avant de le saluer aussi poliment qu'humblement. Et ce fut entièrement hypocrite car Drago n'avait peut-être aucune forme d'inimitié envers le Ministre mais il n'avait pas non plus la moindre parcelle d'amitié pour lui. Il utilisait simplement les enseignements de sa mère sur comment se tenir en société, il était respectueux d'un de ses aînés et pairs et de la fonction qu'il occupât mais pour le reste, Shacklebott ne méritait pas plus sa considération qu'un autre politique du Magenmagot.

« Monsieur le Ministre. » Dit-il calmement en se permettant une inclinaison de la tête marquant son respect.

Drago faisait la même taille que Shacklebott mais ce dernier avait une carrure plus imposante et carrée, des années au Département des Aurores et deux guerres contre les mangemorts en étaient sans aucun doute responsables et malgré un léger embonpoint, le Ministre d'origine Jamaïcaine restait en bonne forme pour un homme approchant les soixante ans.

« Jeune Monsieur Malefoy et Mademoiselle Greengrass, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit de la même politesse l'officielle tendant une poigne à Drago puis baisant légèrement la main d'Astoria qui lui souriait respectueusement. « Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté l'invitation M. Malefoy. » Ajouta ensuite Shacklebott en revenant sur lui.

« M. Malefoy est mon père, Ministre Shacklebott, appelez moi Drago, je vous pries, et je remercie le Ministère de l'invitation et de la confiance qu'on a octroyé à ma famille. » Drago employa un ton tout à fait politique, une manière de parler que lui avait enseigner Lucius, en utilisant le mot famille, il insinuait que lui faire un quelconque honneur à lui revenait à le faire à sa famille aussi, c'était ce pourquoi Lucius avait tant insisté à sa présence ce soir là. Montrer l'unité des Malefoy, ce qui touchait l'un, touchait les autres. Mais seulement quand c'était bénéficiale.

« Vous avez fait un long chemin depuis votre procès et vous le méritez, je n'ai que bons échos de vous, que cela vienne du professeur McGonagall ou de vos pairs à Ste Mangouste. Les erreurs d'une jeunesse inexpérimentée ne devraient jamais influer sur l'avenir quand le repentir est sincère. »

« Augutus Melmann, 1812, 'La responsabilité des jeunes sorciers dans les actes de magie incontrôlées, première étude de l'instauration d'un âge légal d'utilisation de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle.' » Récita Drago presque laconiquement, reconnaissant aisément la citation du Ministre. Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard entendu.

« J'aimerais vous présenter à quelques personnes si vous le permettez ? » Demanda ensuite Shacklebott mais son regard interrogateur se porta sur Astoria plutôt que Drago. La jeune femme rougissait apparemment facilement et semblait perdre sa voix sous la timidité, mais avec un effort elle finit par répondre clairement au Ministre comme on lui avait certainement enseigné.

« Ce ne sera assurément pas un problème, n'est-ce pas Drago ? » Affirma t-elle avec élégance et grâce et instaurant une intimité entre eux quand elle tourna vers lui ses trop grands yeux bleus maquillés.

Puis ce fut un Malstrom de rencontre et de discussion politiquement correctes, des noms que Drago connaissait pour les avoir étudiés avec son père, savoir quoi dire, à qui et qui faisait quoi. Il ne se trompa pas une seule fois mais une migraine pointait à ses tempes et la fatigue et la lassitude le gagnèrent rapidement. Pendant un moment, il fut soulagé de voir que ses rencontres empêchaient son esprit de se tourner vers Harry et de se concentrer sur sa jalousie, mais lorsque du coin de l'œil il vu l'infirmier essuyer un coin des lèvres de son petit ami d'un geste si intime, Drago dû serrer les poings et boire son verre de vin d'une traite pour ne pas perdre son sang froid et attaquer ce dragueur de bas étages. Depuis lors ses pensées fusaient vers Harry et il avait dû mal à se concentrer sur les conversations autour de lui.

C'était de sa faute se répétait-il sans cesse pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs, c'était lui qui avait autorisé cette farce, en acceptant d'escorter Astoria à ce bal, Drago n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher Harry d'emmener cet imbécile qui le regardait comme une carpe en admiration. Ils avaient eu une de leur plus violente dispute quand Drago avait admis qu'il devait accompagner la jeune femme. Harry avait hurlé, Drago l'avait laissé faire, puis Harry avait failli lui lancer l'ultimatum que Drago redoutait tant, mais il s'était retint à la dernière seconde et avait fermé son visage et croisés ses bras sur le torse, vrillant Drago d'un regard défiant. Si un jour Potter avait posé ce regard là sur Voldemort Drago s'étonna que le serpent n'avait pas pris la fuite. Car dans ces prunelles Drago trouva de la fureur et une détermination sans faille, un confiance en lui qui frôlait l'insolence et aucune trace de peur aussi infime fut t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, moi aussi j'irais accompagné. Branson sera très bien, ils pensent déjà tous que j'irais avec lui. » Affirma Harry sans même cillé alors que Drago avait l'impression de se décomposer devant lui.

Et ce fut son tour de hurler. « Non ! C'était hors de question ! » Cela n'avait rien à voir, ce sale type voulait coucher avec Harry, Drago n'avait aucun désir pour Astoria, il répondait à un devoir familial pas à une attirance. Puis Harry hurla encore et cette fois il s'en pris directement à Astoria qu'il avait laissé en dehors jusque là. Il cria qu'elle aussi attendait plus de Drago mais ce dernier réfuta en bloc convaincu alors que la jeune femme avait aussi été contrainte que lui l'était.

Quel idiot il avait été… Evidemment Harry avait eu raison et ça rongeait Drago autant que sa jalousie.

La dispute avait continué jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé l'un et l'autre viennent à un accord. Ils seraient égaux, si l'un était accompagné, l'autre le serait aussi et la jalousie ne devrait être mentionnée. Drago avait accepté plus qu'à contre cœur, mais il reconnaissait que c'était lui qui les mettait dans cette situation.

Drago essayait de se concentrer sur sa conversation avec Agathe Bright la directrice du département de contrôle et régulation des imports-exports de nourriture et boissons magique, la personne la plus importante à qui il devait parler ce soir pour les affaires de la famille Malefoy car sans son accord, le vin familial restait bloqué en France. Pourtant, son attention ne cessait de se tourner vers Harry… Merlin, c'était bien plus difficile que ce qu'il avait pensé. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, que les deux hommes se retrouvaient dans un évènement aussi public, c'était la première fois qu'ils devaient s'ignorer l'un l'autre à cause des regards extérieurs.

A ses côtés, Astoria, tenant son bras répondit à une question de Agathe Bright sur les vignobles Malefoy, surprenant Drago par sa connaissance des cultures de sa famille et c'est là qu'il comprit pourquoi ses parents avaient choisi la jeune femme.

« Nous avons pu visiter le Domaine l'été dernier lors d'un voyage avec ma famille, c'est un très bel endroit et les vignobles sont tout bonnement merveilleux, j'ai pu goûter au cru de l'an dernier, je trouve dommage qu'on ne puisse le trouver en Angleterre. »

Drago ne savait pas que les Greengrass avaient séjourné dans le Domaine. Lui-même, avec l'autorisation du Ministère y avait passé deux semaines pour vérifier l'état du Domaine sous les ordres de Lucius, il s'était servit de cette autorisation pour passer du temps avec Pansy, Blaise et Theo sur les côtes Méditerranéennes mais n'avait jamais croisé les Greengrass lors de son passage dans les vignobles, même son père n'avait pas jugé bon de lui dire que la famille d'Astoria avait séjourné là-bas.

« J'ai envoyé un délégué sur votre Domaine il y a quelques semaines, j'ai son rapport sur mon bureau et la commission de révision des permis d'importation se réunira juste après les fêtes de fin d'année, je vous y retrouverais alors Monsieur Malefoy ? » C'était évidemment une question, la Directrice voulait savoir si elle aurait à faire à lui ou son père, et Drago comprit facilement le message sous-jacent, si Lucius se présentait à la place de Drago, rien ne garantissait que l'autorisation leur soit donnée. Drago avait bien comprit au cours de la soirée que la disgrâce des Malefoy tombait surtout sur Lucius, les représentants du Ministère avec qui il s'était entretenu pouvaient le pardonner, lui, à cause de sa jeunesse mais pour Lucius, il faudrait bien plus que de jolis mots.

« Evidemment, je prendrais les dispositions nécessaires avec mon emploi du temps à Ste Mangouste une fois que j'aurais reçu la convocation de la Commission. » Répondit Drago poliment inclinant respectueusement la tête.

« Ste Mangouste à l'air de vous prendre beaucoup de temps ? » Rétorqua le Ministre Shacklebott qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation malgré qu'il fût abordé par son secrétaire au début de celle-ci. Drago allait répondre par l'affirmative mais son regard accrocha celui d'Harry qui passait derrière Shacklebott. Ce dernier suivit le regard de Drago et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire. « Ah, Harry ! » Tonna sa puissante voix grave arrêtant nette l'avancée d'Harry et Granger, Harry sourit détachant rapidement ses yeux de Drago et les posant sur le Ministre. Il s'approcha tendant une poignée de main amicale au Ministre.

« Monsieur le Ministre. » Salua t-il avec un sourire sincère mais visiblement malaisé par la proximité avec Drago peut-être.

« Pas de ça entre nous Harry, s'il te plaît. Hermione, comment vas-tu ? » Ajouta t-il serrant ensuite la main de Granger. Celle-ci lui répondit poliment, félicitant le travail de décoration fait sur l'Atrium et la splendeur de la soirée. Mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas, il était bien trop occupé à éviter le regard de son petit ami. « Ah ! Que je vous présente, voici Agathe Bright du Département de contrôle et régulation des imports-exports des denrées magique, et vous connaissez tous deux Drago Malefoy il me semble et sa cavalière Mlle Astoria Greengrass. » Introduisit le Ministre semblant se rappeler la présence des trois autres personnes à ses côtés.

Granger sourit amicalement à Mme Bright lui serrant la main poliment mais offrit un regard froid à Drago puis une poignée de main brève à Astoria. Puis Harry refit le même geste, mais opposa la froideur de ses yeux à Astoria et tendit sa main à Drago, sous le regard ébahit de Granger.

« Malefoy… Hum, ça faisait longtemps. » Dit-il se raclant la gorge avec une légère hésitation feinte. Drago alla de sa main tendue à ses yeux et y reconnu un éclat de défit amusé. Il prit alors la main de son petit ami et laissa son pouce décrire un rapide cercle sur le dos de sa main.

« Potter, nouvelles lunettes ? » Drago répondait autant à Harry qu'à ce défi muet.

Granger gronda presque et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent à la remarque de Drago. Oui, Harry avait changé de lunettes, mais Drago était déjà au courant, les binocles étaient toujours aussi rondes et larges mais la monture noire et épaisse dans cet espèce de plastique qu'affectionnaient les moldus, avait laissé place à une délicate monture élégante et plus fine en acier noir.

Harry pouffa de rire dans sa main et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez comme un réflexe. Il hocha la tête lançant un regard badin par-dessous ses cils à Drago et ignorant l'outrage de Granger.

« Ouais, quelqu'un a trouvé amusant de me voler les anciennes. » Révéla Harry sur le même ton plaisantin. L'un et l'autre savaient pertinemment qui était ce 'quelqu'un' même si Drago continuait de se défendre de l'acte.

Drago se contenta d'un hochement de tête d'une fausse froideur et détourna son regard de celui d'Harry pour s'hasarder sur Granger dont l'expression revêche frisait le ridicule.

« Comment se passe votre soirée tous les deux ? » Les interrogea ensuite Shacklebott brisant le silence qui s'installait.

« Très bien Kingsley, l'Atrium est méconnaissable, c'est incroyable ce que vous en avez fait. » Le complimenta encore une Granger toujours aussi bêcheuse. Harry lui n'avait pas décroché son regard de Drago, il semblait y chercher quelque chose comme une permission peut-être.

« Le mérite ne m'en revient pas, mais le Département des fêtes sera ravi de savoir que ça vous plaît. »

Drago sentait sur lui l'insistance des prunelles vertes de son petit ami et même en essayant de toute sa volonté, il ne pouvait l'ignorer d'avantage. Alors la nuque toujours aussi raide et le menton légèrement relevé, il se tourna à nouveau sur Harry, baissant légèrement le ton pour un peu plus de confidence sans pour autant ne plus être audible des autres personnes autour d'eux, il se lança dans une conversation polie.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais recrue chez les Aurores. » Pas une question, évidemment, il fallait être un véritable ermite pour ignorer que Harry Potter suivait la formation des Aurores. L'intéressé soupira imperceptiblement de soulagement et hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. C'était donc bien une permission qu'il avait attendue de Drago, une autorisation d'au moins se parler civilement devant d'autres personnes.

« Oui, et toi, interne en médicomagie, c'est Madame Pomfresh qui doit être contente. » Ajouta t-il aussi ses yeux pétillants de ravissement, dissimulé par une hésitation feinte.

« Elle m'a beaucoup aidé. La vieille matrone a passé toute l'année dernière à me sermonner, au final j'ai fini par suivre ses conseils. » S'amusa Drago au souvenir de leur infirmière scolaire.

« Ma tante travaille elle-même à Ste Mangouste et ne tarie pas d'éloge sur Drago, elle dit qu'il est de loin le meilleur interne de sa promotion. » Intervint Astoria s'accrochant possessive, au bras de son cavalier, mais gardant un sourire sincère et fier.

Le visage d'Harry se ferma aussitôt qu'il vit le geste et malgré lui, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Mais assez visible pour que Drago le remarquât. Et alors que Drago tentait de trouver une solution rapide à l'énervement de son petit ami, Granger s'intéressa à eux.

« Astoria Greengrass, n'est-ce pas ? C'est grâce à cette tante que vous connaissez Malefoy ? » Demanda t-elle se rapprochant d'eux, un air calculateur sur le visage et délaissant le Ministre qui observait la scène d'un œil patient.

Astoria se tourna vers Granger avec toute sa grâce et releva légèrement le menton.

« Non, bien sûr, Drago ne savait même pas que j'avais une tante jusqu'à il y a peu, j'ai rencontré Drago à Poudlard, évidemment, mais comme je suis moins âgée, il ne savait pas que j'existais. » Astoria laissa un petit rire cristallin s'échapper de sa gorge, elle regarda Drago une seconde semblant chercher ses mots puis reprit. « A vrai dire, il n'avait pas mon attention non plus, mais l'été dernier, lors de mon voyage en France, mes parents m'ont fait visiter les vignobles des Malefoy, j'y ai aperçu Drago, un jour, il marchait dans les vignes. J'ai su à ce moment là que c'était l'homme que j'épouserais. » Les yeux étincelants d'Astoria se posèrent à nouveau sur Drago et ce dernier fut surpris par cette révélation, si bien qu'il en resta muet, puis ce fut la stupeur qui le prit quand il se rappela à qui Astoria venait de parler.

Ses yeux gris allèrent chercher les verts d'Harry, il trouva un visage, étrangement blême, dur et froid.

« Excusez-moi… Je crois que j'ai- a-abusé du champagne. » Dit le brun, incapable de cacher les tremblements dans sa voix même avec les dents et mâchoires serrées. Il tendit son verre à Granger et avant que personne ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry s'en alla d'un pas rapide, s'urgeant en direction des toilettes les plus proches.

Drago ne croisa plus Harry de toute la soirée, il ne le vit plus avant que le brun rejoigne le Ministre Shacklebott sur la scène où il fit son discours. Drago sut alors, au teint gris de son petit ami que ce dernier avait été malade et que la colère et la frustration l'avaient totalement gagné. Potter avait raccourci son discours, il en avait coupé plus de la moitié et dès qu'il eut finit, il quitta la scène et disparu de l'Atrium.

Malgré les efforts qu'il avait fait pour ne plus penser à Harry, son esprit était entièrement tourné vers lui et Drago avait été distrait tout le reste du bal. Lorsque enfin, la soirée toucha à sa fin, Drago raccompagna Astoria sur le perron de l'hôtel particulier de ses parents en plein cœur de Londres. Il la salua poliment mais brièvement trop pressé de retrouver Harry et tenter de défaire les dégâts causés par la jeune femme. Alors qu'il se détournait, Astoria avait autre chose en tête pour leur au revoir. Elle attrapa vivement son poignet et se grandissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres fines de Drago, ce fut plus une caresse qu'un baiser, un léger contact entre leurs lèvres. Mais Drago se figea tout de même et attrapant fermement les épaules de la jeune femme, il la repoussa doucement.

« Je suis désolé. Je- je dois y aller. » Balbutia Drago, incertain de la marche à suivre.

Si Drago avait su comment se finirait cette nuit, peut-être aurait-il fait les choses différemment ? Même de cela, il n'était pas sûr. Il ne savait pas comment faire les bons choix, on ne le lui avait jamais enseigné, on lui avait inculquer la préservation et la survie quoiqu'il lui en coûte mais pas à faire les bons choix. Il avait eu une conversation avec son père à propos des choix d'un homme peu avant le bal et malheureusement il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il aurait dû comprendre dans les mots de son père.

Il trouva Harry qui l'attendait dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd. Assit sur le canapé face à la cheminée, le dos raide et les yeux rougies par d'anciennes larmes, Potter resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Drago entre dans la pièce. Il ne se tourna pas quand il prit la parole, comme si il n'avait pas la force de regarder Drago ou comme s'il n'en valait plus la peine.

« Je n'arrête pas de me dire que tu vaux la peine que j'attende, que- que je ne dois pas te pousser, que tu- qu'on mérite une chance, ensemble. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire ça, à chaque fois c'était ce que je me répétais. Je t'aime tellement que je pouvais attendre… »

« Harry… » Tenta Drago dans une supplique.

« Ne m'interromps pas ! C'est mon tour de parler ! J'ai tout passé, tout accepter, on a réussi à être ensemble ! Malgré tout ce qui nous séparait, mon passé, le tien, rien n'avait d'importance, c'était comme de te rencontrer pour la première fois sans tout ce qui nous avait opposé avant ! Mais ça n'a servit à rien, ça ne représente rien ! Tu ne me choisiras pas, jamais. » Harry s'était levé, la pâleur de son visage était effrayante, mais pas autant que la résignation qu'y lisait Drago. « J'en peux plus Drago… Je m'étais promis de- de ne jamais te le demander, de te laisser le temps de faire ton choix, mais je ne peux plus… Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça… » Harry laissa sa tête tomber mollement sur son encolure, il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et se redressa regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.

« Harry, s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça… » Le supplia Drago sans la moindre gêne.

« Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer sinon ? Tu vas jouer la marionnette de ton père pendant combien de temps ?! Jusqu'où tu vas aller ?! Et moi, j'aurais quelle place dans cette farce !? Tu crois que je vais rester sagement sur le côté et te regarder te marier avec elle pour t'accueillir dans mon lit le lendemain ?! » S'énerva Harry perdant le peu de patience et contrôle qu'il avait encore. Les sanglots présent dans sa voix brisèrent le cœur de Drago et pendant un instant il se vit remplir la distance entre eux, embrasser Harry tendrement, le prendre dans une étreinte réconfortante et rassurante, le serrer contre lui toute la nuit, lui faire l'amour et rentrer au Manoir le lendemain pour trouver son père préparant une nouvelle rencontre avec les Greengrass, et il irait dans le sens de Lucius car il ne savait pas s'opposer à son père et il craignait que sa mère le regarde différemment. Alors il trahirait à nouveau la confiance d'Harry et lui briserait le cœur, encore.

Drago comprit alors que tout ça, toute leur histoire n'avait été qu'un beau rêve mais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et Harry aussi, avait comprit la même chose ce soir en voyant son petit ami au bras d'Astoria Greengrass et il avait passé le reste de la soirée à se résigner à perdre Drago.

L'héritier Malefoy laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains, un rire amer dans la gorge. Quand il la redressa et fixa Harry, il songea à demander pardon, mais des larmes coulant sur ses propres joues le surprirent d'avantages, autant que ce qu'il dit ensuite.

« J'aimerais avoir ton courage parfois… » C'était un murmure si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'Harry l'ait entendu.

« J'espère qu'un jour… Tu seras heureux Drago, tu le mérites. » Hésita Harry débordant de sincérité et de douleur.

Quand Drago fut dans la rue du Square Grimmaurd, la nuit avait tout enveloppé autour de lui, comme s'il était désormais seul dans l'univers. Le silence courait dans ses veines, faisait battre son cœur et détruisait chaque parcelle du bonheur auquel il avait goûté ces derniers mois.

C'est finit, se dit-il en levant la tête vers le ciel. Et comme un chant à sa tristesse, la neige se mit tomber sur son passage.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir !_

 _Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous répondre et j'en suis désolée, mais j'essaie de garder un bon rythme d'écriture à une main pour mes chapitres et c'est un peu galère…_

 _good news, mon super méga plâtre saute la semaine prochaine et sera remplacé par un truc moins encombrant dont je ne me rappel pas le nom mais qui me permettra d'utiliser un peu plus ma main. Doucement… J'ai dû promettre au docteur de ne pas forcer trop !_

 _Bref pour répondre à une question particulière et très bien posée de Mamilys, oui, cette partie va se concentrer essentiellement sur le présent, j'ai tout de même envie de faire un petit chap sur la grossesse d'Harry, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça aide beaucoup à l'histoire, peut-être un bonus pour plus tard, en attendant les chapitres à venir seront tous au présent, plus ou moins, Juillet 2007 !_

 _Je sens que ça va en ravir plus d'un._

 _Et pour la question qui revient le plus souvent, Drago va-t-il tenter de récupérer Harry ? TA TA TA TAAA ?! Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ? lol, je sais pas en vrai, j'ai pas encore lu ce chapitre et je l'ai pas écrit non plus, allez savoir avec ses deux là ?!_

 _Bisous à tous_

 _Bonne lecture et les reviews sont adorées !_

 _AnneBridges_

Juillet 2007

Harry referma doucement la porte derrière lui et lâcha un long soupir. Tout allait bien, se répétait-il, James était à la maison, il était en sécurité.

Il se rappela le visage de Drago quand il avait ouvert la porte du Square Grimmaurd, l'appréhension qu'il avait lu sur son visage et l'hésitation dans ses mots. Drago avait perdu de sa superbe, cela avait été évident, mais surtout, ce qui avait choqué plus que surpris Harry, ce fut la détermination marquée sur ses traits gracieux, sa détermination à entrer dans la vie de James, son envie d'être présent. Harry retint un sourire à cette pensée.

C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, il l'avait souhaité plus que tout, quand il avait découvert qu'il attendait James, son premier réflexe fut de le dire à Drago, de voir ce qu'ils pourraient construirent ensemble, mais il s'était souvenu avec amertume de la vérité, Drago ne l'avait pas aimé assez pour renoncer à ses valeurs, à ses traditions familiales. Non, Harry ne pouvait pas réduire le rupture à ça, c'était plus, c'était lui qui en avait voulu trop, trop tôt, c'était Drago qui ne voulait pas perdre sa famille au profit d'Harry, c'était Ron et Hermione qui refusaient la possibilité que Drago soit sincère dans sa rédemption, c'était tellement de chose et si peu à la fois. Quelque part Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Drago d'avoir eut peur de perdre ses parents à cause de leur relation, Harry aurait sans doute eut les mêmes craintes si il avait eu ses parents à l'époque. Il avait même craint que le regard des Weasley change, mais les Weasley n'étaient pas les Malefoy.

Tout ça était si loin et pourtant toujours aussi vif dans son esprit. Comme si tout était arrivé la veille. La blessure de perdre Drago ne s'était jamais réellement guérie, il avait continué de souffrir, il avait perdu confiance en lui, en sa capacité à aimer, il avait mis du temps avant de sortir à nouveau. D'abord parce que Drago lui manquait, puis il y avait James, ce bébé qui lui avait prit tout son temps, toute son énergie et tout l'amour qu'il avait à donner.

Quand il recommença à sortir, James avait presque deux ans et Harry ne s'éternisait jamais avec le même homme, il atteignait finalement la réputation volage que lui avait prêter Hermione quand il était avec Drago. Il ne restait jamais longtemps avec le même homme, toujours pour James, son fils était devenu sa priorité et il avait pour règle de ne jamais ramener d'inconnu à la maison.

Puis finalement il y eut Luke. Sortit de nulle part, son petit ami avait réussit là où toutes ses autres aventures avaient échoué, il avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'ils pourraient construire quelque chose de durable et solide ensemble. Ils l'avaient fait. Ca faisait trois ans qu'ils se fréquentaient et la semaine prochaine, Luke devait emménager avec James et Harry, au Square Grimmaurd. C'était un grand pas pour Harry, il avait reporté au plus possible, terrifié à l'idée de s'engager à ce point.

Luke faisait l'unanimité parmi ses amis, tout le monde l'aimait, il était devenu partie intégrante de leur vie et à comparer avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec Drago… Non, ce n'était pas comparable. Il avait aimé Drago, d'une passion brûlante, d'une intensité absolue. Et il aimait Luke, il l'aimait sincèrement et il pouvait entrevoir le futur qui s'offrait à eux, la famille qu'ils pouvaient former avec James.

Son compagnon avait une excellente relation avec Jamie, Harry avait mis plus d'un an avant de les présenter l'un à l'autre et avait été agréablement surpris de voir l'aise avec laquelle Luke avait mis Jamie dans sa poche ainsi que Teddy d'ailleurs.

Harry était censé être heureux. Il l'était, la plupart du temps, il avait un fils génial, un filleul fantastique, des amis qui étaient comme sa famille et un petit ami attentionné qui le supportait, l'aidait et l'aimait. Il était heureux.

Mais pourtant quand il avait lu l'annonce du mariage de Drago dans le journal quelques jours plus tôt… Ca avait été comme un couteau dans le cœur. Comme si Drago venait tout juste de quitter la maison pour ne jamais y revenir, comme s'il venait de le quitter, lui.

Et à chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom, Harry sentait son cœur s'emballer ou manquer un battement ou deux. Il avait été fier quand un matin de l'an dernier, Jamie avait lu, pendant le petit déjeuner, un article sur l'antidote universel que venait de découvrir le médicomage Drago Malefoy, comme à chacune des réussites de Drago dont il entendait parler, ou comme lorsque la colère le gagnait quand quelqu'un l'insultait ou le dévalorisait d'une quelconque manière.

Harry soupira encore essayant de s'imposer une respiration régulière avant d'affronter la demi douzaine d'adultes qui attendaient ses explications au salon.

Il longea le couloir de l'étage des enfants, laissant ses doigts traîner sur le mur. Il avait aménagé cet étage peu après la naissance de Jamie, il avait fait une nursery pour Teddy et son fils qu'il avait ensuite transformé en salle de jeux quand les deux garçons avaient grandit, il leur avait fait une chambre chacun, celle de Teddy, la plus proche de l'escalier, donnait face à la porte de la salle de bain et n'était occupée que le week-end quand son filleul venait au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Celle de James était la plus grande face à la salle de jeux et Harry avait utilisé la dernière chambre pour Rose et Victoire quand l'une ou l'autre dormait chez lui. Et enfin, il avait installé une petite nursery dans la salle de jeux pour les plus jeunes enfants de ses amis.

Passant dans le couloir, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, Drago n'avait jamais vu cette partie de la maison, le reste des aménagements qu'il y avait fait. Il se secoua pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il dirait une fois dans le salon.

Comment avouer qu'il avait mentit toutes ses années à propos du père de James, à propos de sa relation avec Drago ? Il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

Quand il entra finalement dans le salon, son regard accrocha d'abord le doux gris d'Andromeda, le sourire tendre qu'elle lui fit le rassura et lui donna un semblant de courage. Celle qui l'avait aidé à traverser sa grossesse et qui était devenue aussi importante que n'importe quel membre de son étrange famille avait toujours un effet apaisant sur lui.

A peine fut-il entré dans le salon que tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui dans l'expectative, mais il garda le silence pourtant et alla jusqu'à la cheminée où il raviva le feu mourrant. Il y avait Hermione, Luke et Ginny assis à la table du coin salle à manger, Ron les bras croisés sur son large torse, les sourcils froncés, s'était adossé au vaisselier derrière la table. A sa droite, George semblait bien plus relaxé, puis sur son propre fauteuil devant la cheminée, Andromeda et Molly sur le canapé avaient gardé les mêmes places que tout l'après-midi quand les deux femmes avaient coordonné les recherches de James.

Harry les regarda tour à tour, les personnes qui constituaient sa famille. Ron et Hermione, un frère et une sœur pour lui, depuis ce qui lui semblait toujours. George avait au coin des lèvres son habituel sourire taquin. Ginny, une petite sœur mais aussi sa meilleure amie. Et Molly, cette mère adoptive qu'elle avait incarné pour lui toutes ses années… Il leur avait tous mentit… Il pensa aussi à Arthur et au reste de la famille Weasley, il savait que Ron ne serait pas le seul Weasley à lui en vouloir en apprenant la vérité. Charlie serait furieux lui aussi, non pas à cause de Drago mais à cause du mensonge d'Harry. Après la brève aventure qu'ils avaient eu des années auparavant, les deux hommes étaient devenus très proches, si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre, mis à part Drago…

« Harry ? Comment va James ? » Demanda Molly, brisant le silence du salon, sa voix douce et affectueuse ramena Harry à la réalité, il se tourna vers elle et pendant une seconde, il la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, ses joues roses et rondes aussi tachetées que celles de Ron et Ginny, ses rides si expressives, relatant son histoire et sa vie, on voyait ses rires dans ses pattes d'oies, on remarquait la fierté et l'amour qu'elle avait pour ses sept enfants aux coins de sa bouche, la tristesse sous ses yeux qui ne partait jamais d'avoir perdu l'un de ses bébés, et on dénotait son bonheur d'être grand-mère dans les cheveux blancs qui parsemaient la flamboyance de son orange naturel. Il lui rendit un sourire tendre.

« Il va bien, il est fatigué c'est tout… » Il pouffa d'un petit rire en pensant à l'air endormi et bâillement qu'avait essayé de lui dissimuler Jamie avant qu'il ne sorte de sa chambre.

« Où était-il, Harry ? » Interrogea ensuite Hermione se penchant légèrement vers lui au dessus de la table.

Harry la regarda pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, réfléchissant à ses prochains mots, il avait gardé le secret de Drago pendant des années, c'était par amour en quelque sorte, mais après avoir lu la note attachée à son dernier courrier, celle qui insultait leur fils, Harry avait continué de garder le secret de leur relation à cause de la déception et de la douleur qu'avait engendré cette note.

Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus quoi penser, Drago n'avait jamais écrit ces mots affreux, il n'avait jamais su pour James alors quoi ? Que devait-il faire ?

« Harry ? » Répéta Hermione. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et tourna le dos à ses amis pour s'appuyer et faire face au manteau de cheminée, trop lâche pour affronter leurs regards, il poussa un long soupir résigné.

« Avec son père. Il ét- James était avec son autre père… » Il entendit une exclamation, sans doute Ginny, puis un lourd silence interloqué. Il prit ce moment pour bien peser ses mots et se tourna vers eux. « Il a trouvé des lettres que j'avais écris-

« Tu- Harry, tu as dit ne pas savoir qui était le second père de Jamie ! » L'interrompue Hermione, livide. Il fixa son regard au sien et haussa les épaules ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Un autre silence plana et cette fois ce fut Ron qui le brisa, avec de la colère et de la déception dans la voix.

« C'est lui, pas vrai ? C'est ce foutu Mangemort, hein ? »

La virulence dans le ton de Ron lui fit courber l'échine et Harry ferma les yeux et inspira longuement pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il savait mérité la colère de ses amis pour ses mensonges mais il refusait qu'ils s'en prennent à Drago, surtout en utilisant la guerre et rouvrant des blessures qui avaient mis trop de temps à cicatriser.

« Malefoy ?! » S'écria ensuite Ginny, comprenant facilement de qui parlait son frère. « Harry ?! C'est pas- T'as couché avec ce sale type ?! » Ajouta t-elle avec ce qui ressemblait de trop près à du dégoût dans la voix.

« Ca suffit ! Laissez Harry parler tous les deux ! Et Malefoy n'est même pas gay, il est fiancé à Astoria Greengrass, je vous rappel ! » Intervint Hermione de son ton le plus péremptoire. « Harry ? » L'interrogea t-elle plus calmement.

Harry croisa le regard encourageant de sa meilleure amie, mais il se détourna et se concentra sur Molly, puis Andromeda, toutes deux patientes et silencieuses, gardant dans leurs yeux cette bienveillance qui avait fait qu'Harry s'était tant attaché à elle.

« L'été après notre dernière année, j'ai- J'ai croisé Drago, par hasard… Une chose en entraînant une autre… » Harry soupira et accrocha le regard désormais peiné d'Andromeda, mais pas à cause de ce qu'il disait, plutôt pour ce qu'elle anticipait, ce qu'elle comprenait visiblement aisément de la situation d'Harry. « On est resté ensemble quelques mois. » Continua t-il et ignorant le grondement rageur de Ron et les exclamations stupéfaites de Ginny et Hermione, il ajouta : « On avait déjà rompu quand j'ai appris pour James, mais- c'est tellement… J'ai cru qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Jamie, j'ai cru qu'il ne voulait plus- mais son père… Je ne sais pas, son père avait intercepté son courrier… Il ne savait pas, il n'a jamais su… » Harry s'interrompu comprenant qu'il disait ça plus pour lui-même que pour le bénéfice de ses amis, et quand il cligna les paupières, des larmes tombèrent sur ses joues pour se perdre dans le chaume noir de sa fin de journée. Il releva ses lunettes dans ses cheveux et s'essuya du revers de la main.

Il ne vit pas Andromeda se lever avant qu'elle ne soit devant lui, il renifla et elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée, Harry. » Murmura t-elle à son oreille. Il était évident qu'elle avait saisit bien plus à travers ses quelques mots que le reste de ses amis. Elle comprenait les valeurs et les traditions qui animait la famille Malefoy, elle avait été élevée dans ce monde si étranger au sien. Alors peut-être qu'Andromeda comprenait le dilemme auquel avait été confronté Drago un peu plus de sept ans auparavant ? Elle-même avait dû un jour, choisir entre l'homme qu'elle aimait et sa propre famille.

Il allait lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que c'était du passé, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

« Tu nous as menti…? » Souffla Hermione, sa voix se brisant sous l'incrédulité.

Harry se détourna d'Andromeda pour se concentrer sur Hermione, Ron, George, Ginny et Luke… Merlin ! Luke était livide, lui qui avait habituellement un teint naturellement halé, avait désormais le teint crayeux. Ron serrait les poings et sa mâchoire se crispait encore et encore sous des contractions spasmodiques nerveuses, il avait les yeux fermés comme cherchant à se contrôler, ses sourcils froncés en une ligne. George avait la même expression taquine que d'habitude, il paraissait même s'ennuyer et Ginny avait une main devant la bouche comme prise de stupeur.

« Drago… Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache- pour lui, il- il ne voulait pas choisir entre sa famille et… Oui, j'ai menti, pour le protéger, ce n'était pas à moi de-

« Arrêtes de chercher des excuses ! Tu as menti, tu as 'couché' avec un mangemort et tu cherches en plus à te justifier ! » Craqua Ron abattant un poing furieux sur la table faisant sursauter tout le monde sous la surprise. « TOI ! Plus que quiconque sait à quel point les Malefoy sont mauvais ! »

« Ron ! » L'interpella Molly d'un ton autoritaire et presque effrayant qu'on entendait que rarement dans sa bouche. L'intéressé releva la tête vers sa mère sans le moindre repentir et croisa les bras sur son torse comme pour prouver son opinion. Après ce qui sembla une éternité d'un défi sans doute perdu d'avance, Ron se détourna de sa mère grondant entre ses dents. Il tourna un regard déçu et blessé vers Harry, relâcha les bras de son torse et souffla rageusement.

« J'en ai assez entendu ! » Et sur ça, Ron leur tourna le dos à tous et s'éloigna d'un pas furieux vers l'entrée. Hermione se redressa au bord des larmes, ses yeux brillants et alertes suivirent Ron et revinrent sur Harry. Elle secoua la tête avec un air de désapprobation et de déception qui brisa le cœur d'Harry.

« Tu aurais dû nous en parler… » Murmura t-elle avant de courir après son mari.

Harry sursauta quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer dans ses gonds. Le silence revint dans le salon et Harry n'osait plus regarder le reste de ses amis.

Il marmonna quelque chose comme « j'ai besoin d'un verre… » et sorti à son tour pour descendre à la cuisine.

Il préparait un sandwich avec les restes d'un rôti de la veille quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il avait eu le temps de détruire à coup d'expulso tout une batterie de casseroles, de boire un verre de whisky pur feu que lui avait offert Arthur à Noël dernier et de faire deux fois la vaisselle en pleurant au souvenir de Drago l'embrassant, l'embrasant, le prenant et le consumant contre cet évier et finalement il avait regagné son calme avant que Ginny murmure depuis la dernière marche.

« Ca va ? »

Harry eut un rire amère et bref.

« Pas franchement, non, mais ça ira… J'espère. » Termina t-il sur un murmure pour lui-même.

« Ma mère et Andromeda sont parties, Andromeda a dit qu'elle t'attendra demain matin pour Jamie et ma mère a dit qu'elle te verra samedi matin. » Termina Ginny s'avançant de quelques pas dans la cuisine. « Meda, elle pense qu'on ne devrait pas t'en vouloir, que tu as agis de la meilleure manière… Je ne sais pas quoi en penser en fait, tu nous as mentis, tu ne nous avais jamais menti avant Harry. Elle a dit qu'avec une famille comme les Malefoy, la meilleure manière de se protéger c'est le mensonge ou la fuite… Ma mère est d'accord avec elle et elle a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas juger sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé réellement, et même là, on ne peut pas… Juger. Elle pense qu'on doit juste être présent pour toi et pour Jamie… » Elle tira une chaise et s'installa. Harry se tourna finalement vers elle en l'entendant soupirer. « Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ? Comment tu as pu- finir avec Malefoy ? » Elle appuya sur le nom de Drago, pas pour accentuer un effet insultant mais plus pour montrer sa surprise avec une légèreté dans son ton qui montrait un peu d'amusement.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… C'est juste- arrivé. » Finit-il par dire après un moment de réflexion, revenir sur ce qui avait tout changé entre Drago et lui dans ce club était à la fois douloureux et empreint d'une tendre nostalgie.

« Le prend pas mal, Harry, mais comment ?! C'est Malefoy ! Male-foy ! » Insista t-elle pourtant sans colère.

« Ca m'avait surpris aussi… Enfin… Pas vraiment, j'étais plutôt surpris qu'il veuille de moi, en fait. » Avoua Harry se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et détournant un regard embarrassé.

« Je te demande pardon ?! » S'écria Ginny entre choc et surprise.

« Gin, tu te souviens de qui on parle ? Drago a toujours été très… Soigné et moi j'ai plutôt tendance à ressembler à… ça. » Dit-il se désignant d'un geste de la main, son jean délavé et troué, ses vieilles converses noires et ce t-shirt Merlin qu'il avait trouvé dans une friperie sorcière deux semaines plutôt, l'ancien mage volait sur un vieux balai et saluait qui le regardait, le vêtement avait tant fait rire Jamie que Harry n'avait pas hésité à l'acheter. Ginny laissa un regard critique passé sur son ami et pouffa de rire en hochant la tête.

« Ok, d'accord, tu t'habilles comme un ado, mais t'es attirant Harry et franchement si Malefoy a un jour pensé le contraire c'est qu'il est encore pire que ce que je pensais. » Déclara Ginny avec un sourire taquin. « Bon, alors raconte moi, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est _soigné_ que tu as eu un fils avec lui. »

« Non, un peu quand même, mais pas seulement. Il y a un truc que je ne lui avais jamais dit, ni à lui, ni à personne… En huitième année à Poudlard, après qu'on ait rompu tous les deux, (il fit un geste vague entre Ginny et lui) je me suis posé un tas de questions… Bref, je t'ai déjà dis comment j'ai réaliser que j'étais gay ? »

« Oui, t'as craqué pour un mec, c'était Charlie. »

« Non, en fait, c'était lui, Drago. Je l'avais croisé à l'infirmerie et il triait des potions pour Madame Pomfresh et je l'ai trouvé- Attirant- vraiment attirant… »

« Merlin ! Harry ! Ton premier béguin était Malefoy ! » Maintenant la jeune femme avait une intonation de commérage et de confidence, elle semblait même s'amuser de ce que lui révélait Harry. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et eut un petit sourire. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonnes, Malefoy et toi avez toujours eu une relation extrémiste. Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire, quand tu le détestais, tu le détestais vraiment, mais je me demande tout de même s'il n'y avait pas déjà un truc-

« Non, non crois-moi, il n'y avait rien. J'ai découvert Drago pendant cet été là, vraiment, Ginny, il n'a rien de cet abruti qu'on a connu à l'école, il est différent… »

Harry passa l'heure suivante à lui raconter comment il avait finit par sortir avec Drago, comment leur relation avait évolué, il garda néanmoins pour lui la profondeur de ses sentiments pour l'héritier Malefoy. Puis finalement il expliqua à son amie comment et pourquoi ils avaient rompu. Ginny s'emporta contre Drago disant à quel point il était stupide d'avoir renoncé à Harry pour épouser la petite Greengrass. Mais Harry haussa tout juste les épaules et détourna les yeux pour cacher sa douleur toujours aussi vive à l'idée de voir Drago se marier à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas.

« Je ne sais pas… Ginny, tu aurais fais quoi à sa place ? Si tu devais choisir entre tes parents- ta famille et Dean ? Imagine que tes parents aient refusé que tu te maries avec lui ou ne serait-ce que sortir avec lui ? Je ne crois pas quoi qu'on puisse juger Drago de ne pas avoir pu renoncer à sa famille, je sais que moi je ne pourrais pas. » Harry termina sur un ton si bas que Ginny s'était penché par-dessus la table pour l'entendre.

Elle allait reprendre la parole quand des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent au dessus de leurs têtes. Puis la porte de l'escalier menant à la cuisine s'ouvrit et Harry reconnu facilement le déboulement sonore de James et derrière lui les pas plus mesurés de Luke.

Il accueilli aussitôt un Jamie rieur dans ses bras et le souleva du sol, lui disant à quel point il était grand. Et le garçon lui répondit seulement qu'il avait faim. Harry l'installa à table et lui donna le sandwich qu'il avait préparé puis il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Luke. Il y avait une certaine appréhension dans les yeux bleus de son compagnon, et Harry n'aimait pas la crainte qu'il y voyait. Aussitôt, il contourna la table et passa un bras autour de la taille de Luke et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres.

« Hey… » Souffla t-il ensuite.

« George est parti, il a dit qu'on le verrait jeudi comme prévu. » Lui dit Luke en guise de réponse.

« Jeudi ? Oh, oui, c'est vrai le dîner… J'avais presque oublié avec tout ça. »

Luke se détacha d'Harry et évita son regard. Le brun fronça les sourcils, Luke était donc, lui aussi en colère contre lui. Harry soupira. Franchement, il en avait marre. Pourquoi devait-il se justifier. Oui, il avait menti et alors, ce n'était pas la fin du monde !

Entre deux bouchées de son sandwich, Jamie releva la tête vers son père et déglutit bruyamment avant de poser son pain et essuyer du revers de sa manche, les miettes et coulures de sauce sur ses lèvres.

« Papa ? Drago peut venir à la maison pour mon anniversaire ? » Le verre que remplissait Luke se brisa sur la faïence de l'évier et Ginny tourna la tête si vite vers Harry qu'il se demanda si elle ne s'était pas fait mal, mais lui-même s'était figé à la demande de son fils.

Il croisa le regard curieux de son petit garçon et l'espoir qu'il y lisait lui fendit le cœur.

L'anniversaire de James était prévu pour le week-end suivant, Harry avait prévu un barbecue et pleins de jeux pour les enfants dans la cour intérieure du Square Grimmaurd, Molly avait déjà commencé à cuisiner et comme chaque année, la matriarche Weasley s'occupait du gâteau d'anniversaire de Jamie.

Harry imagina, un instant, Drago parmi toute la famille Weasley et il aurait pu en rire, s'il n'avait pas pensé à la colère de Ron. Puis il y aurait Neville et tous leurs amis qui détestaient tous Drago et Luke, Merlin ! Ce serait une catastrophe, autant jeter Drago dans une fosse aux lions. Ses yeux allèrent aussitôt sur la seule Weasley présente, Ginny. Elle aussi attendait visiblement la réponse de Harry, un peu trop avidement d'ailleurs puis il revint sur son fils.

« Euh… James, je ne sais pas si… » Il s'interrompu, cherchait-il vraiment une excuse pour refuser à son fils de voir son père ? Faisait-il vraiment ça ? Il se fustigea et se dégoûta lui-même. « Oui, champion, Drago, peut venir, s'il est libre. » Finit-il par reprendre en souriant doucement à son gamin. Le visage rond de Jamie s'illumina d'un large sourire et ses cheveux presque dorés se secouèrent alors qu'il hochait la tête en geste de gratitude et tombèrent devant ses yeux, il les rabattit en arrière du même geste qu'Harry et continua de sautiller sur sa chaise.

« Merci ! Ca va être géant ! Il faut lui envoyé une invitation, hein papa ?! Je peux l'écrire ? S'il te plaît ? »

Il commençait déjà à se lever de sa chaise quand Harry l'arrêta lui disant de finir de manger d'abord, James marmonna un peu mais obéit docilement prenant une large bouchée de son sandwich.

Harry leva finalement les yeux vers Luke mais celui-ci lui rendit un regard noir et quitta la pièce remontant les escaliers en trombe.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » Demanda Harry ne comprenant pas la soudaine colère de son petit ami. Même s'il n'avait pas directement posé la question à Ginny, cette dernière se leva et vint à sa hauteur avec une grimace aux lèvres et un regard condescendant.

« Tu ne lui as pas demandé son avis. Vous n'avez même pas discuté de ce qu'il se passe Harry. » Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils de confusion et regarda le haut des escaliers où avait disparu Luke, puis revint sur Ginny.

« En même temps, tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je dise non ? Jamie a le droit de connaître son père, s'il en a envie. » Répondit Harry sans comprendre le raisonnement de Ginny. Elle fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

« Mais Luke est ton petit ami et il fait partie de la vie de James autant que de la tienne, il espérait sans doute que vous parliez avant de prendre une décision. Moi je dis ça, mais après qu'est-ce que j'en sais, hein ? » La jeune femme se détourna et alla vers James pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, elle lui embrassa la joue et revint sur Harry pour faire les mêmes gestes. « J'y vais, Dean va bientôt rentrer… Enfin ! Deux semaines c'est trop long ! » Chantonna t-elle allant d'un pas léger jusqu'à la cheminée.

Harry la salua d'un signe de la main, encore en train de réfléchir aux paroles de son amie et l'implication de Luke dans la vie de son fils. Il n'avait pas songé une seconde à cela depuis l'apparition de Drago sur le pas de sa porte. A quoi avait-il pensé alors ?

A rien. Non, à Drago.

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand James se leva en criant qu'il avait finit et qu'il allait chercher du parchemin pour écrire à Drago. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son fils gravissait déjà les marches deux par deux. Le jeune père se leva et soupira s'amusant de son infatigable garnement et le suivit jusque dans la bibliothèque au premier étage.

Harry regarda James s'appliquer à écrire de sa plus belle écriture, une invitation à son anniversaire pour Drago, il la recommença deux fois quand Harry lui indiqua qu'il avait oublié un 'n' à anniversaire et qu'il avait mal orthographié Grimmaurd. Harry reteint un rire tendre jusqu'à éclater quand James leva les bras au dessus de sa tête en signe de victoire à son dernier essaie.

« Tu peux l'envoyer ? » S'écria t-il en sautant de sa chaise et courant vers le fauteuil où s'était assis Harry. James tendit le parchemin plié en deux et Harry le prit en hochant la tête.

« Maintenant, au lit. Tu vas te brosser les dents, te laver la figure et les mains et mettre ton pyjamas, je te retrouve dans ta chambre, allez files ! » Lui ordonna Harry sur son ton de papa. James lui fit un grand sourire et s'enfuit de la pièce.

Il entra dans une chambre sombre et silencieuse, mais la forme de Luke restait parfaitement visible sur le grand lit, couché sur le côté, il tournait le dos à Harry. Ce dernier soupira sans rien dire et ferma la porte derrière lui avant d'aller à la salle de bain.

Quand il revint après une longue douche, pour se coucher, il remarqua rapidement que son petit ami ne dormait pas. Pour dire vrai, le comportement de Luke commençait à l'agacer sérieusement, qu'il le dise si quelque chose le gênait plutôt que de bouder comme un gosse.

« Tu vas continuer de me faire la gueule encore longtemps ? » Se résigna t-il à demander d'un ton plus mordant qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

« Et toi ? Tu vas continuer de prendre des décisions sans m'en parler ? » Répondit Luke sur le même ton.

C'était donc cela, songea Harry, Ginny avait vu juste, Luke prenait mal qu'il ait accepté que James invite Drago pour sa fête d'anniversaire. Harry soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il était fatigué, éreinté même, la journée avait été bien trop longue et trop riche émotionnellement, il voulait juste dormir, mais encore une fois il devrait s'expliquer, justifier sa relation avec Drago, les mensonges qu'il avait dit et tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit.

« Cette décision ne te revenait pas, Luke. James est mon fils, s'il veut rencontrer son autre père, c'est à moi d'en décider. » Termina Harry sur un ton sans appel, une intonation qu'il utilisait le plus souvent à son travail au Département des Aurores, quand il gérait son équipe, mais il l'employait rarement à la maison. Et apparemment il aurait dû s'abstenir. Luke se redressa vivement à ses mots et sauta presque du lit avec un regard furieux fronçant ses sourcils et pinçant sa bouche.

« Ca ne me concerne pas ?! On vit quasiment ensemble, j'ai passé plus de temps avec James, ces deux dernières années que ne l'a jamais fait ce type et maintenant qu'il réapparaît je ne compte plus ?! » Il s'agita, tourna sur lui-même comme il ne savait pas quoi faire. « T'es- Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu étais- tu étais une épave, incapable de faire confiance, incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que ton fils, incapable de t'engager mais je me suis dit que tu en valais la peine ! Et c'est lui, c'est lui qui t'as mis dans cet état, pourtant quand il revient- » Il s'arrêta, sa voix se brisant sous l'émotion, il secoua la tête avant de relever les yeux vers Harry. « Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, tu n'as jamais rien dit et- et j'ai bêtement cru que je te connaissais. »

« Je ne pouvais pas en parler ! » S'écria t-il se levant à son tour pour faire face à son amant. « Je lui avais promis ! Toi, au moins je pensais que tu comprendrais, tu sais à quel point c'est difficile pour nous, tu sais que le monde sorcier n'a pas la même tolérance envers les gays que les moldus ! Drago est né et a grandi au milieu de sorciers intolérants et monstrueux même, il avait le droit de choisir ! »

« Non Harry, tu ne voulais pas en parler, c'est là toute la différence, tu pourrais faire tellement pour les sorciers gays et lesbiennes du pays mais pourtant tu fais comme si tu ne voyais rien sur la façon dont nous sommes traités. Mais tu as passé ses huit dernières années à protéger un mangemo-

Harry ne contrôla pas son geste et gifla Luke vivement.

« Drago Malefoy n'est pas un mangemort. » Gronda t-il entre ses dents perdant son sang froid.

« Mais il compte visiblement d'avantage à tes yeux que moi. » Répondit Luke se tenant la joue. Les larmes perlant à ses yeux tombèrent sur ses joues et il les essuya du revers de sa main. « Tu fuis Harry, tu cherches la moindre possibilité pour t'enfuir, depuis qu'on a décidé de vivre ensemble, tu cherchais une échappatoire, tu l'as trouvé apparemment. »

Luke passa à côté de lui sans un regard et traversa la chambre récupérant ses chaussures et il claqua la porte derrière lui. Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, assit, les coudes sur les genoux, il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant sa fatigue et sa frustration. Des larmes incontrôlées, nerveuses, glissèrent sur ses joues.

Drago se redressa en entendant le hibou frapper à sa fenêtre. Il avait les yeux gonflés et certainement rougis par ses larmes et il se rendit compte aussi qu'il était affamé. Il traversa la distance pour ouvrir à l'oiseau se disant qu'il le renverrait aussitôt si c'était sa mère.

Mais c'était l'écriture inchangée d'Harry qu'il vit sur l'enveloppe. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Drago défit le pli d'un geste sec et en sortit deux parchemins pliés. Le premier portait encore l'écriture brouillonne de son ex.

« Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais qu'on se revoit pour discuter de tout ça calmement, j'ai parlé aux Weasley ce soir et à ta tante Andromeda, mes amis sont furieux contre moi, mon petit ami aussi sans doute… Bon sang Drago, quel merdier…

James a passé une bonne journée, merci encore de me l'avoir ramené. Dis-moi quand tu es libre, je tâcherais de trouver le temps de te voir.

Harry. »

Il y avait un contraste frappant entre la manière impersonnelle qu'avait utilisé Harry pour écrire ce mot et l'intimité latente qui en découlait pourtant.

Drago ouvrit le second parchemin et découvrit l'écriture infantile de son fils, l'invitant à sa fête d'anniversaire prévu ce Samedi, le lendemain du jour où il devait se marier.

Il attrapa une plume et un paquet de parchemin sur la tablette qui lui servait de bureau et rédigea une lettre pour Astoria, lui demandant de la voir rapidement, pendant l'heure du déjeuner du lendemain il aurait du temps, il ne devait plus perdre une minute. Il devait annuler son mariage. Puis il écrivit à Harry pour l'inviter à dîner le lendemain dans un restaurant italien moldu où ils avaient l'habitude de se voir autrefois. Il ajouta une lettre pour James, acceptant son invitation et promettant de le voir bientôt. Une fois les courriers partis, Drago alla se faire quelque chose à grignoter et passa les heures suivantes à raconter à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry et ses parents.

Pansy passa une bonne partie de cette soirée improvisée à le couver de toute son attention comme elle le faisait quand ils étaient encore étudiants, elle passait une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux et le couvrait de petits soins. La jeune femme avait toujours eut un comportement maternel envers Drago, au départ, elle espérait obtenir son attention et transformer leur amitié en amour, mais elle avait vite compris que c'était impossible et elle l'aimait désormais comme un frère. Toujours à le protéger, le gâter de petites attentions, si bien que souvent, Drago avait dû atténuer la jalousie d'Astoria quand sa fiancée voyait la proximité et la complicité entre lui et Pansy.

Theo, fidèle à lui-même, maintenant un brillant avocat du monde sorcier, avait commencé à voir les possibilités qui s'offraient à Drago si jamais Potter lui refusait le droit de voir James. Mais là, Drago avait refusé net, il ne voulait pas créer de problèmes avec Harry, il s'était préparer à faire selon les souhaits de son ex et il savait que ce dernier ne lui refuserait pas de voir James, s'il remettait lui-même de l'ordre dans le mensonge qui lui servait de vie. Par contre, il demanda des conseils à Theo sur comment rompre ses fiançailles et annuler le mariage.

A sa grande surprise, Theo avait déjà préparé tout un dossier qu'il ramena de sa chambre d'un coup de baguette magique, puis d'un autre, les parchemins s'alignèrent en trois piles devant Drago.

« Tu as plusieurs solutions, espérons que la première suffise ici c'est une rupture à l'amiable de toutes les négociations et contrats nuptiaux établi, là une action par médiation si l'une des parties s'oppose à la séparation et l'annulation de l'engagement et finalement cette pile c'est une action de justice qui devra être portée devant le Magenmagot. » Expliqua Theo consciencieusement, il se gratta la joue, réfléchissant, puis sourit d'un air calculateur. « Je me doutais que si tu n'allais pas jusqu'au bout, tu aurais besoin de tout ça, j'ai déjà fais des copies des registres de vos fiançailles et des contrats que tu as signé, que ce soit avec les Greengrass ou ton père. On peut invoqué les closes d' 'incapacité maritale' pour te sortir de là. Ca devrait être assez simple, mais tu devras faire un coming out public. »

Comme à son habitude, Theo s'était préparé pour toutes éventualités, il expliqua à Drago qu'il était même passé à Gringotts et avec l'aide de Blaise y travaillant, il avait sécurisé les coffres personnels de Drago afin que son père ne puisse y toucher. Certes ce qu'il gagnait avec son travail lui était largement suffisant pour vivre bien, mais s'il pouvait garder ses fonds d'héritage, il n'était absolument pas contre. Aussi grâce à Theo et Blaise, il garderait donc ses deux comptes fidéicommis, le Black et le Malefoy ainsi que son coffre d'affaire courante.

Blaise resta pensif toute la soirée et vers la fin de celle-ci, il se tourna finalement vers Drago, faisant tourner son whisky dans son verre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Potter ? Tenter de le récupérer ? » Demanda t-il sans lâcher Drago d'un regard déstabilisant.

« Je- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, il a quelqu'un d'autre maintenant et je risquerais de tout foutre en l'air encore une fois. Là, je veux juste, couper les ponts avec mes parents, une chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps et apprendre à connaître le gamin. » Drago grimaça à l'idée de lui-même jouant les pères. « Il m'a envoyé une invitation à sa fête d'anniversaire… Une fête où il y aura sans doute tout le clan Weasley… Et je dois lui trouver un cadeau. Qu'offre t-on à un enfant de sept ans ? » Dit-il un léger ton de panique dans sa voix.

« On peut aller faire les boutiques jeudi si tu veux, je suis libre, j'avais pris ma journée pour faire une séance spa, manucure, pédicure et coiffure pour ton mariage mais on en a plus besoin visiblement. » Bouda faussement Pansy avec un clin d'œil amusé.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonsoir !_

 _J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne semaine._

 _J'ai eu plein de super retour sur la fic et le dernier chap que je vous ai posté et un grand merci à tous, je vous adore de me lire, de m'encourager et même parfois de me donner des idées !_

 _Mon plâtre a finalement changé et j'ai un peu plus de liberté de mouvement, et de la rééducation pour ma main et mes doigts, le kiné m'encourage à taper au clavier pendant que le doc me dit de les laisser au repos ! Savent pas ce qui veulent ces gens !_

 _Bref, nouveau chapitre, je vous laisse la surprise, pas de spoils. Mais je vous ai organisé pleins de trucs. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le reste._

 _Pour Mamylis, encore, et non, je ne fais pas de favoritisme, mais ça répondra à tous le monde en même temps. En fait la phrase dont tu parles «_ Et je ne t'ai plus écris depuis la fois où je- j'ai rompu… » _en fait c'est un oubli de correction, désolée vraiment,la dernière lettre de Drago datait d'avant la rupture, mais j'ai juste très mal formulé ma phrase, à aucun moment dans une histoire vous me verrez écrire qu'une rupture se passe par courrier à moins que ce soit pour faire passer l'autre pour un gros C**, ce n'est pas le cas ici, la rupture était nécessaire pour Drago et pour Harry, ils se détruisaient l'un l'autre._

 _Je reviens vite avec un autre chap et des réponses à vos reviews_

 _Bonne lecture et un ptit commentaire fait toujours plaisir._

 _AnneBridges._

Juillet 2007

Parler à Astoria ne fut pas une sinécure.

La jeune femme s'était bien retenue de faire une scène, mais ses trop larges yeux bleus remplis de larmes avaient réussi à déstabiliser Drago plus que ce qu'il pouvait avouer.

Elle savait qu'il était gay, il avait finit par lui dire il y a cinq ans quand elle avait voulu 's'offrir' à lui lors d'un séjour à la montagne offert par leurs parents. Drago se souvenait avec horreur des larmes qu'avait versées Astoria, il avait réellement cru qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de pleurer et il avait une peur inavouée pour les femmes qui pleuraient, c'était peut-être pire que la vision de seins nus.

Ce mardi là, Drago avait dû être confronté aux mêmes larmes qu'il avait vu sur le visage de la jolie blonde cinq auparavant et il trouvait ça toujours aussi affreux et perturbant.

Il avait eu sa réponse juste avant de quitter le loft, elle se faisait une joie de le voir pour le déjeuner et connaissait justement un petit bistrot à la Française qui venait d'ouvrir sur l'île de Wight sur le Marché de l'Impasse.

Drago quitta son laboratoire avec vingt minutes d'avance et transplanna depuis le hall de St Mangouste jusque l'île de Wight. Le temps était clair, un ciel bleu d'été et pas un souffle de vent à l'horizon dégageant la vue sur la mer jusqu'aux côtes Françaises. Du petit port de plaisance de Bembridge, Drago remonta la rue principale de la ville moldue et tourna derrière ce qui ressemblait à un hôtel, il ne connaissait pas vraiment cette ville, malgré l'importante population sorcière vivant sur l'île, Drago n'était venu que très rarement au Marché de l'Impasse, rue sorcière réservé surtout au commerces de nourriture, biscuits, friandise, fruits, légumes, herbes à thé, pâtisseries, plats sorcier et boissons, lorsqu'on aimait la nourriture de la communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne c'était sur ce Marché qu'il fallait venir. Il avait accompagné Astoria plus d'une fois, juste assez pour se souvenir où trouver la barrière magique dissimulant le marché de l'Impasse aux moldus et savoir se repérer dans les petites venelles qui composaient l'impasse.

Au bout de la ruelle derrière l'hôtel, Drago descendit quelques marches qui donnait l'accès à ce qui semblait être aux premiers abords une bâtisse délabrée, laissé à l'abandon mais qui était en réalité un salon de thé sorcier. Quand il en passa la porte une douzaine de regards de femmes de corpulences et tailles différentes se posèrent immédiatement sur lui, des sourires se formèrent sur les plus jeunes et méfiance ou curiosité sur les autres. Il salua d'un hochement de tête la jeune femme qui faisait le service et fila droit vers la cour du petit salon et tapota de sa baguette, trois briques différents sur le mur enserrant la cour. Comme au Chaudron Baveur, les briques se mirent à s'écarter les unes des autres pour laisser assez de place à Drago pour son passage. De l'autre côté, diverses odeurs et fragrances vinrent aussitôt lui chatouiller les narines et éveiller l'intérêt de son estomac.

Mains dans les poches et tête haute, Drago fendit les foules qui s'amassaient à chaque étal, embouteillant toute la rue principale, il demandait pardon aux personnes qu'il heurtait et souriait aimablement aux vieilles dames qui lui offraient un regard amical.

Il aimait bien les personnes âgées. Depuis qu'il était à Ste Mangouste, il avait changé d'avis sur ces dernières qui l'avaient effrayé et dégoûté dans sa jeunesse, mais avant de rentrer à l'hôpital et de les avoir pour patients aimables et amusant, il n'avaient eu le déplaisir que de son horrible grand-tante Walburga et ses robes sentant les sachet d'herbes anti-mites que l'on mets dans les penderies et ses deux affreuses grand-mères qui passaient leur temps à le corriger sur son maintien, sa diction ou sa tenue, peu importe le soin qu'il prenait à bien se présenter devant l'une ou l'autre, elles trouvaient toujours quelques choses qui n'allait pas et Drago subissait ensuite leurs remontrances et commentaires de son père.

Il s'extirpa de ses pensées quand il arriva face à la devanture clinquante du fameux Bistrot à la française d'Astoria. « Le Chat noir » écrit en grandes lettres jaunes et en français. Drago fronça le nez, sa première impression du bistrot n'était pas réjouissante, mais lorsqu'un fumet délicat de foie gras lui parvint aux narines, le blond changea d'avis et ouvrit la porte qui enclencha une petite sonnette signalant son arrivée.

Il repéra aussitôt Astoria, déjà installée à une table dans le fond du bistrot au milieu d'autres couples se murmurant des conversations personnelles. Avant qu'il ne fasse un pas dans sa direction, un crac sonore l'avertit de la présence d'un Elfe de maison, il baissa les yeux sur une créature frêle mais énergique, aux yeux disproportionnés et au teint gris L'Elfe portait non pas un chiffon mais la parfaite panoplie d'un serveur de bistrot parisien, un complet noir adapté à sa taille et un long tablier couvrant ses petites jambes et un torchon blanc immaculé était plié sur l'avant bras qu'il gardait à angle droit sous son torse dans une parfaite posture.

Drago inclina la tête en signe de salutation polie et indiqua au serveur qu'il était attendu par Mademoiselle Greengrass. L'Elfe s'inclina tout aussi respectueusement et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à sa table.

Ce n'était plus inhabituel de voir des Elfes libres dans le monde sorcier, depuis la fin de la guerre, leur émancipation avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre, certes les plus traditionalistes n'avaient rien changé de leurs habitudes comme ses parents, mais Drago avait remarqué une grande loyauté chez les Elfes de maisons nouvellement libérés, quasiment tous étaient restés pour servir leur maîtres d'origines, très peu avaient été tenté par le monde extérieur. A Ste Mangouste les Elfes de Maisons avaient tous été libérés trois ans après la guerre, mais aucun n'avaient émis le souhait de quitter le service de l'hôpital.

Il salua Astoria d'une bise sur la joue droite, un geste que l'on pouvait qualifier d'impersonnel sachant qu'ils étaient fiancés, mais qui étaient pour eux d'une grande affection.

A Londres, de gros nuages venaient et allaient au dessus de la ville, cachant parfois le soleil et créant de grandes ombres sur les rues. Mais pourtant rien n'atténuait la chaleur moite de l'été Londonien. Harry plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes quand le soleil revint en force après le passage d'un énorme cumulus. C'était un peu comme si le ciel s'amusait à cache-cache.

Il mis sa main en visière au dessus de son front et chercha Ron dans la foule. Ils étaient en planque, toute son équipe attendait son signal pour pénétrer le bâtiment qu'ils surveillaient et attraper, si son info était juste, une bande de cambrioleurs qui sévissaient depuis plusieurs semaines sur le tout Londres. S'attaquant tant aux sorciers qu'aux moldus et recélant ensuite les objets volés sur un marché noir d'antiquité. Sa source lui avait indiqué une transaction qui devait se faire dans un immeuble abandonné, un ancien hôtel sur Gutter Lane à deux pas de St Paul Station.

La rue n'était pas réellement passante, mais il y avait énormément de passage sur les deux artères aux opposées de la voie. Sur Cheapside, derrière Harry, il y avait plusieurs stations de métro très fréquentées à cette heure de la journée, plus haut vers London Wall, il y avait des écoles et le musée de Londres n'était pas très loin, donc Harry apercevait des groupes entiers de touristes allant et venant à la sortie de Gutter Lane, peu de gens passaient par cette voie, mais Harry avait posté deux aurores à chaque accès de la petite rue afin d'éviter un accident avec des moldus.

Il était presque midi, Harry avait chaud et faim, ils attendaient depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures. Trois hommes étaient entrés dans le bâtiment sans en sortir mais le chef de la bande, Larkin Patrapalis ne s'était toujours pas montré. Et c'est lui qu'Harry voulait sous les verrous. L'homme d'origine grecque n'avait pas hésité à utilisé la magie pour restreindre et amnésié plusieurs de ses victimes sur son passage, un sortilège d' _oubliette_ mal exécuté avait ainsi causé de grave lésions à un couple de sorciers âgés et à deux moldus trentenaire.

Quand Harry trouva enfin le regard de Ron, celui-ci lui rendit son expression la plus froide. Son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la matinée à part pour dire qu'il ferait équipe avec Carlotta lors de la descente. Harry détestait cette distance que Ron leur imposait, il avait espéré pouvoir parler à son ami, il le savait butté mais Ron pouvait se calmer et entendre raison s'il recevait les excuses et explications qu'il attendait. Harry se secoua et se concentra à nouveau su sa surveillance du bâtiment, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un accident stupide. Déjà qu'il avait deux ou trois heures de sommeil seulement.

Et finalement, une minute avant que midi ne sonne, Patrapalis transplanna dans la ruelle ombragée et entra d'un pas serein dans le bâtiment abandonné, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry lança son signal, des barrières anti-tansplanage furent dressé autour de l'immeuble et des repousse moldus sur toute la rue. Il déboula dans l'ancien hôtel avec son équipe et les sortilèges commencèrent à pleuvoir.

« Tu as un quoi ? » S'exclama Astoria dans un murmure retenu.

« Un fils, j'ai un fils. » Répéta Drago calmement, sirotant ensuite une gorgée de l'agréable sauvignon blanc accompagnant son entrée.

« Merlin… » Souffla t-elle sous le choc, ses yeux immenses s'étaient arrondis en deux soucoupes. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour se remettre du choc initial et regarda intensément son assiette avant de lever ses trop grands yeux bleus vers Drago. « Bon, on peut garder ça discret jusqu'au mariage, c'est dans quelques jours, ça ne devrait pas poser problème et on avisera ensuite, tu sais ce que veux la mère ? De l'argent ou autre chose ? On pourrait tenter d'acheter son silen-

« Non, Astoria, tu ne- tu ne comprends pas, je veux reconnaître ce gosse, m'occuper de lui, le- le connaître. »

« Oh ? » Dit-elle simplement tentant de digérer la première nouvelle, la seconde venait juste rajouter à son désarroi. « Bien, alors dans ce cas, il faudrait prendre un avocat dans le droit des familles et réclamer la garde de l'enfant. La mère ne sera sans doute pas d'accord avec cela, ça pourrait faire des histoires, un scandale même. » Se navra t-elle, parlant si vite que Drago ne put même pas l'interrompre, maintenant qu'elle semblait considérer ses options, Drago en profita. Il lui attrapa tendrement la main par-dessus la table et accrocha son regard.

« Astoria, je suis gay, tu te souviens ? » Elle hocha imperceptiblement et Drago remarqua son regard aller de leurs mains jointes à ses yeux tout en se remplissant de grosses larmes. « J'ai eu cette enfant avec un autre homme. »

La main libre d'Astoria laissa tomber la fourchette qu'elle tenait dans un bruit clinquant et monta jusqu'à sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation d'horreur.

« Merlin ! Drago ! Qu- Oh, non, non, non… Drago tu ne peux pas reconnaître cet enfant, tu ne peux pas, que diront tes parents ? Que diront les miens !? Est-il au moins _normal_ ? » Finit-elle murmurant ce dernier mot comme une infamie.

Drago lâcha sa main d'un geste sec et redressa sa posture, se tenant le dos droit et posant un regard furieux sur sa jeune fiancée dont maquillage coulait en même temps que ses larmes.

« Evidement qu'il est normal, Astoria, et très malin aussi ! » Claqua t-il d'un ton sec et froid, une colère contenue dans un masque impassible teintait ses traits fins et pinçait ses lèvres en une ligne fine.

« Drago, n-ne te fâches pas, mais- tu sais ce qu'on raconte sur ce-ces enfants. » Hoqueta Astoria désormais pleurnichant à grandes eaux.

Drago secoua la tête, oui il ne savait que trop bien de ce qu'on disait des enfants issus d'un couple de même sexe. Il avait assez entendu son père lui dire dans les moindres détails ce qu'il pensait de ses aberrations de la nature, il avait assez écouté les membres de sa famille expliquer avec force de détails ce que le ministère devrait faire de ses monstres de foire.

Quelque chose se brisa en Drago à ce moment précis, la réalisation sans doute, que jamais plus ses parents ne feraient partie de sa vie semblait finalement le frapper de plein fouet.

Il releva un regard adouci vers Astoria. Et chercha ses mots quelques secondes.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide Astoria. » Demanda t-il finalement mettant son ego au placard et usant de sincérité. « Mes parents sont déjà au courant, je les ais vu hier soir, à vrai dire, ma mère savait depuis la naissance de l'enfant, mais s'était bien gardé de nous mettre au courant, mon père ou moi. Astoria ? Je veux annuler le mariage. Je suis gay, je ne serais jamais capable de te donner ce que tu mérites et je veux connaître mon fils, tu n'as pas besoin d'être tâché par le fardeau du scandale qui suivra quand je reconnaîtrais mon fils légalement. »

« Annuler le mariage… Drago, c'est impossible, nous avons signé des contrats nuptiaux… Mon père ne sera jamais d'accord pour cela, même le tien. »

« Si ton père apprend que j'ai fais un enfant à un autre homme, je suis sûr qu'il fera tout pour annuler les contrats, mais avec ton accord et le mien, nous pouvons dissoudre les contrats et les engagements pris. Mais il faut que tu sois d'accord pour ça. » Astoria avait baissé les yeux sur son assiette encore une fois, son silence effrayait Drago, il n'avait pas songé une seconde que la jeune femme pourrait refuser. Astoria était une jeune femme de caractère, mais douce et sincère, fragile aussi mais très forte dans ses décisions. Quand Drago lui avait avoué son homosexualité, il avait cru qu'elle le jetterait en pâture aux serpents, qu'elle le maudirait et dirait toute la vérité à ses parents et aux siens, mais la jeune femme l'avait tant surpris alors. Elle avait gardé son secret et avait protégé Drago comme une véritable amie. Il avait su pouvoir compter sur elle à ce moment. Mais aujourd'hui, il doutait, et si elle avait fait ça dans l'espoir de se voir mariée à lui et tenter de le changer ?

« Astoria ? Je t'en pries, j'ai besoin de ton aide, je- je ne peux plus jouer cette comédie, j'ai trop perdu pour le bien de cette farce, je ne veux pas perdre mon fils alors que je viens juste de le rencontrer… »

« Tu feras un drôle de père Drago Malefoy. C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit… Depuis le jour où je t'ai aimé, je me suis amusé à t'imaginer dans ce rôle. Au départ, je ne te connaissais pas comme maintenant, je te voyais froid et distant comme Lucius, puis j'ai appris à te connaître et je t'imaginais attentionné et présent mais enfant toi-même, gauche et maladroit… Cet enfant ? Il devra passer avant tout le reste, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Si tu fais ça, si tu entres dans sa vie, la tienne ne sera plus que secondaire, elle sera dévouée à ce garçon. Tu y as songé ? Ton travail, les heures supplémentaires, les soirées passées dans ton laboratoire, tes fêtes avec tes colocataires, tes sorties, les hommes avec qui tu couches, tout ça sera terminé. » Drago fronça les sourcils, confus par les paroles et le regard scrutateur d'Astoria. Pourquoi lui disait-elle tout ça ? Il ne voyait pas en quoi sa vie serait si bousculée par l'arrivée de James ? Il savait qu'il devrait freiner sur ses sorties et ses fêtes pour passer du temps avec James, mais en quoi cela avait-il un rapport avec son travail ou avec qui il passait ses nuits.

« Je vais t'aider, Drago, parce que je t'aime et parce que j'ai vu à quel point cette situation te rendait malheureux, tu as passé ses derniers mois à te détruire à petits feux et c'est quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas. Mais prépares toi, parce que mon père refusera cette annulation, il a trop investit dans ce mariage. Et il est comme ton père, il déteste perdre. » C'était presque une menace, mais Drago savait qu'elle le mettait simplement en garde. Les larmes silencieuses d'Astoria furent balayées par un mouchoir en soie brodé à ses initiales. Elle se leva ensuite, gracieusement et dignement et s'excusa pour rejoindre les toilettes du restaurant.

Harry avait laissé à ses hommes le soins d'écroués les six sorciers qu'ils avaient attrapé. Il était directement monté à son bureau pour rédiger son rapport préliminaire, mais il peinait à se concentrer. Lors de la descente, Ron avait été légèrement blessé et malgré cela avait catégoriquement refusé l'aide d'Harry.

A chaque fois c'était la même chose, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'engueulait avec Ron depuis leur début de carrière au Département des Aurores, à tel point que ça ne surprenait personne de les voir s'ignorer froidement. Mais fonctionner ainsi pendant une intervention restait risqué, très risqué même.

Harry soupira et mordit à pleine dents dans son sandwich au poulet avant de reprendre sa plume, il détestait la paperasse qui allait avec son travail, il avait l'impression de ne jamais en voir la fin et avait même prit l'habitude de terminer ses rapports à la maison après le bain de James. Mais il fallait en passer par là et pour éviter d'avoir à passer ses week-ends au bureau, il faisait en sorte de ne jamais prendre trop de retard.

En début d'après-midi, quand il eut finit son rapport, Harry appela son équipe pour voir avec ce qui avait découlé des premiers interrogatoires des suspects et des preuves qu'ils avaient ramassés sur place. La plupart avaient été transmises au Département des Mystères, des objets magiques rares et très anciens qui émoustillaient sans doute les Langues-de-plomb mais faisait frissonner Harry. Ces objets ensorcelés, il en avait l'habitude, pour en avoir croisé pleins au cours de sa carrière et de sa vie même, et il savait à quel point ils pouvaient être dangereux.

On toqua à sa porte avant qu'il ne lance un patronus d'appel, Hermione passa la tête par l'embrassure du battant et vérifia qu'Harry était seul avant d'entrer et fermer la porte derrière elle.

Gardant le menton levé et un air déterminé, sa meilleure amie s'avança jusqu'à l'une des chaises en face d'Harry et s'installa silencieusement. L'Aurore avait gardé le silence, par appréhension et crainte de ce que lui dirait ou ferait Hermione. Lui, plus que quiconque, à part Ron savait qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre Hermione Weasley, née Granger, à dos.

« Bon. Je reviens de chez Molly, je lui ai déposé Rose, Andromeda était là avec Jamie et Teddy. » Elle leva une main pour empêcher l'intervention d'Harry. Sa détermination à continuer suffit à rendre le brun muet. « Apparemment, Andromeda savait depuis longtemps que Jamie est le fils de Ma-Malefoy. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de ses yeux. » Ajouta t-elle devant l'air stupéfait d'Harry. « Ecoutes, je me contre-fiche que James soit de Malefoy, j'adore cet enfant, c'est mon filleul, c'est un membre de ma famille comme toi et je l'aime comme je t'aime, mais si tu t'avise de me mentir encore de cette façon, Harry, je collerais ta langue à ton palais pour un an ! » Le menaça t-elle on ne peut plus sérieusement. Harry hocha la tête lentement sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il allait demander pardon mais elle reprit la parole. « Et je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça hier, mais Ron… Ah… Tu connais Ron… Maintenant, tu as des explications à me donner, Andromeda et Molly ont passé près d'une heure à me sermonner d'être partie sans même t'écouter, elles ne m'ont même pas laisser expliquer la raison pour laquelle j'étais partie ! » Dit-elle sur un ton d'outrage comme si c'était la faute d'Harry.

Il ne put retenir son sourire et Hermione plissa les paupières et fit une moue boudeuse.

« Harry James Potter, ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! Quand elles sont ensembles, elles sont insupportables ! »

« Désolé, Mione. Mais sache que je ne t'en veux pas d'être partie, je sais que tu l'as fait pour aller calmer Ron avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'absurde. »

« Si par absurde, tu penses à 'aller casser la gueule à Malefoy', ce n'est pas passer loin, crois-moi, j'ai failli le stupéfixer pour le retenir ! » Avoua t-elle avec une sorte d'agacement tendre dans la voix.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur son cou et soupira longuement. Il se redressa et concentra son regard sur sa meilleure amie.

« Merci… Cette situation est assez difficile comme ça… » Harry soupira encore et passa une main nerveuse sur son visage, délogeant ses lunettes de sur son nez avant de les replacer de l'index. « Bon, alors, par quoi je commence ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » Demanda t-il à sa meilleure amie connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Tout. Evidemment. »

Et Harry raconta tout. Du moment où il avait trouver Drago attirant en huitième année, jusqu'à leur rupture après le bal de Noël du Ministère en 1999. Il expliqua comment ils avaient finit ensemble, comment ils avaient gardé le secret de leur relation, Harry avoua que quand il avait son coming out à ses amis, Drago et lui étaient déjà ensemble et heureux. Il raconta certains moments avec plus de détails, comme leur complicité et leur proximité, il parla aussi des sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé pour Drago.

« Tu sais, cette évidence quand tu réalises que tu aimes quelqu'un. C'était comme ça avec Drago, une évidence. Je ne sais pas si je m'exprime bien… » Ajouta t-il devant le silence bouche bée d'Hermione. Il était rare pour son amie de rester sans voix face à une information et cela déstabilisait Harry d'être confronté au regard si silencieux d'Hermione.

« Merlin Harry… Je- je ne sais même pas quoi dire… Ca a dû être si difficile pour toi de ne pouvoir en parler… » Il hocha la tête à cette supposition tout à fait vraie. Plus d'une fois il avait failli craquer et tout raconter à Hermione ou à Ginny ou même à Charlie et Ron, mais chaque fois il se rappelait de sa promesse et Harry était un homme de parole.

Il reprit ses explications au bout de quelques secondes de silence et relata sa réaction quand il apprit être enceint, les lettres retournées qu'il avait envoyé encore et encore à Drago espérant à chaque fois une réponse, n'importe laquelle, mais au moins un mot. Le désespoir dans lequel il avait passé ses quelques mois, puis quand finalement il obtint une réponse, ce fut un cauchemar devenu réalité, un enfer dont Harry, jeune papa, se serait volontiers passé.

« Mon Dieu, Harry, je suis tellement désolée. Ca a dû être horrible… » Encore une fois, il hocha la tête et une larme en profita pour tomber sur son bureau et se faire avaler par un parchemin vierge. Il essuya ses yeux et croisa le regard peiné d'Hermione. « Quel enfoiré ce Malefoy ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu écrire quelque chose d'aussi-

« Non ! Hermione, tu ne- ce n'étais pas lui… C'est ce qu'il m'a dit hier quand il ramené Jamie à la maison ! C'était- il n'a jamais reçu mes lettres, il n'a jamais rien su de la naissance de James… Il croit que c'est son père qui a intercepté son courrier et y a répondu en copiant son écriture… Et franchement ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. »

« Et tu le crois sur parole ? Harry, il te ment sûrement ! »

« Non… Tu sais quand Ron te caches quelque chose, tu le sais toujours… Je connais Drago, j'ai appris à voir au-delà des émotions qu'il montre sur son visage, je sais qu'il ne m'a pas mentit hier… Il ne savait pas que James existait, il ne savait pas que j'avais eu son enfant. » Affirma Harry avec une conviction sans faille. D'un regard il tenta de transmettre cette conviction à son amie et il réussi sans doute car les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent légèrement et elle poussa un long soupir.

« D'accord… Que vas-tu faire maintenant, alors ? Je suppose que rien n'a changé ? Malefoy va épouser Astoria Greengrass ce vendredi et quoi ? Il veut connaître James ? Parce que j'ai vu Jamie tout à l'heure et il est surexcité à l'idée de revoir Drago, il était en train de raconter toute la journée qu'il avait passé avec lui, à Teddy et recommençait avec Rose quand je suis partie… »

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai dit à Drago qu'on devrait en parler, mais je l'ai prévenu qu'il ne ferait pas à James ce qu'il m'avait fait subir… Je refuse que James soit son secret, s'il veut le connaître il devra le faire sans se cacher. Du moins devant nous… Il vaut mieux garder le public hors de cette histoire. » Harry répéta ce qu'il avait dit à Drago la veille, il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur ce point et Hermione hocha la tête confirmant qu'il avait raison de cette condition imposé à son ex. « James l'a invité à sa fête d'anniversaire, Drago a accepté, mais je veux discuter avec lui avant… Il- Il m'a invité à dîner ce soir… Je n'ai pas encore donné de réponse… Je ne sais pas… Je me suis disputé avec Luke, il est partit hier, parce que j'ai accepté que James invite Drago à la maison sans lui en parler d'abord… Et je- je l'ai giflé. » Termina t-il honteux de son comportement. « Je crois qu'il m'a quitté… Je crois que je l'ai quitté… Bon sang Mione, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je suis crevé et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire… Luke pense que je me sers du retour de Drago dans ma vie pour fuir notre relation, il a dit que je cherchais une échappatoire à son emménagement chez moi ! » Accusa Harry comme si c'était une hérésie.

Hermione le considéra d'un long regard et l'avait patiemment écouter tout au long de sa tirade de doutes et de craintes, c'était pour lui comme s'il relâchait finalement une pression trop forte.

« D'abord, tu dois mettre les choses au clair avec Malefoy, accepte de le voir, le plus tôt sera le mieux, pour le bien de James. Ensuite, Harry, je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais Luke n'a pas tord, tu as une peur bleue de l'engagement… Je comprends que tu n'ais pas pensé à prendre en compte l'avis de Luke dans cette décision, faire entrer ou pas Malefoy dans la vie de James c'est quelque chose que tu dois décider seul, mais tu peux essayer de rassurer Luke, non ? Il doit avoir peur de perdre sa place auprès de toi. » Hermione aplani les plis de sa robe de sorcier en se relevant, elle alla jusqu'à la porte du bureau et se retourna sur son ami avec un sourire patient. « Et parle à Ron ! » Ordonna t-elle.

« Comment ? Il m'ignore complètement. » Contra Harry depuis son bureau.

« Je ne sais pas, comment as-tu fais les autres fois où vous, vous êtes engueulés ? » Elle eut un sourire amusé et fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de sortir de la pièce. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il attrapa une feuille de parchemin et rédigea rapidement une réponse à Drago qu'il plaça dans une enveloppe avec l'adresse de Ste Mangouste, espérant qu'il y soit aujourd'hui et mit l'enveloppe dans la corbeille à courrier sur son bureau.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce, dossier de l'affaire en cours en main et marcha droit sur le bureau de Ron de l'autre côté du couloir.

De retour à Ste Mangouste, Drago s'enferma dans son bureau, laissant son laboratoire aux soin de son interne de troisième année, il attrapa aussitôt une plume et rédigea une lettre pour Theo lui disant de lancer la procédure d'annulation du mariage, qu'ils avaient l'accord et le soutien d'Astoria. En vérifiant son courrier, il trouva la réponse de Harry à sa lettre de la veille.

C'est d'une main fébrile qu'il décacheta l'enveloppe. Harry acceptait de le voir aujourd'hui, mais avançait leur rencontre d'une heure et proposait un pub dans Soho dans la même rue que son appartement, plutôt qu'un restaurant. Drago comprenait entre les lignes que Potter refusait l'intimité éventuelle d'un dîner.

Drago renvoya rapidement son accord aux conditions de Potter et retourna travailler, imaginant diverses façons dont pourrait se passer leur Rendez-vous ? Entretien ? Rencontre ? Comment devait-il appeler ça ?

Il eut la tête ailleurs tout l'après-midi tournant et retournant les différents scénarios de sa rencontre avec son ex dans sa tête. Carlisle, son interne, fut d'une grande aide tout au long de cette journée mais avait passé énormément de temps à observer Drago curieusement, confus par le comportement de son chef, habituellement imperturbable dans son travail. Vers 16h il fut appelé au quatrième étage, au service des empoisonnements par potions et plantes, pour une consultation. Il n'était plus appelé souvent dans le service depuis qu'il s'était spécialisé dans la recherche, mais il aimait bien ces moments où il ré-endossait sa robe de médicomage et interagissait avec les patients.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entra dans la chambre indiquée par une infirmière du service et qu'il tomba presque nez à nez avec Granger.

Celle-ci était à demi assise sur le lit, les bras croisés, un air déterminé sur le visage et fixait Drago avec une expression qui lui parut menaçante.

« Granger ? » Salut et questionna Drago avec un léger hochement de tête. « Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« C'est Weasley, maintenant, je suis mariée, Malefoy. » Dit-elle avec ce ton péremptoire et donneuse de leçon que Drago détestait tant. Il retint un commentaire sur ses goûts et choix discutables et déposa le dossier sur la table de soin à côté du cabinet à potion.

« Je suppose que tu n'as subi aucun empoisonnement par potion ou plante ? » Elle secoua la tête. Evidement, elle était là sous un faux prétexte.

« J'ai pensé que tu ne me recevrais pas, si je m'annonçais à ton bureau. » Drago ne démenti pas, mais ne confirma pas non plu, à vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait fait si elle s'était montrée à son bureau. « Je voulais te parler, de James. Et d'Harry. »

Drago garda le silence, il s'était douté à la seconde où il l'avait vu qu'elle était là pour cette raison, mais il préféra garder un visage impassible.

« Harry m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, que ce soit clair Malefoy, je me fiche complètement que tu sois le père de Jamie, mais saches une chose, si tu fais souffrir cet enfant ou Harry, je te le ferais regretter toute ta vie. » Le menaça t-elle sans détour.

Il rit malgré lui d'un rire bref et amer, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les désordonnant légèrement.

« J'ai déjà assez de regret pour toute une vie Granger, crois-moi. Maintenant si tu n'es pas en danger imminent de mort, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. » Dit-il gravement se détournant déjà vers la porte.

« Quels regrets Malefoy ? » Demanda Granger avec une légère hésitation dans la voix qu'elle ne réussit pas à dissimuler. Drago se tourna vers elle et l'observa une longue seconde.

« A ton avis Granger ? Ca te ferait quel effet de savoir que tu as manqué les sept premières années de la vie de ton enfant, de savoir que des gens à qui tu ne tiens pas particulièrement, ont plus de lien avec lui que toi, son parent ? » Confia Drago calmement. Granger resta figée, sans voix, fixant Drago comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Drago la laissa à sa réflexion muette et quitta finalement la chambre.

« Ca reste dégoûtant, mon pote, c'est tout ce que je sais ! » S'exclama Ron avec une grimace.

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas dégoûtant c'est… Différent. Tu t'y habitueras ! » Plaisanta Harry en tapant amicalement l'épaule de son meilleur ami et posant la Guinness brune devant lui.

Ron prit une gorgée de son verre et grimaça, fronçant son nez et ses sourcils et plissant ses yeux. Harry éclata de rire. Il prit lui-même une longue gorgée de sa bière et essuya sa bouche après coup se délectant du goût prononcé de la bière brune.

« Ok, je te laisse ton horreur, je vais me chercher une Lagger. »

Harry regarda Ron zig zaguer entre les clients du Pub dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il avait prit son courage à trois mains et confronté son meilleur ami après le départ d'Hermione. Ils s'étaient hurlés dessus, insultés et excusés mutuellement pour finir avec une tape dans le dos et un éclat de rire, oubliant les dernières 24 heures. Une fois leur journée terminée, Ron insista pour offrir une bière à Harry pour s'excuser de son comportement puéril. Des mots que lui avait sans doute dit Hermione, Harry se rappela de la remercier d'avoir préparer le terrain et calmer son mari pour lui.

« Tu sais Harry, je commence à vraiment me poser des questions sur tes goûts. La bière brune c'est une chose, mais Malefoy ! Je ne m'y fais toujours pas… » Dit Ron se rasseyant sur son haut tabouret et plaçant une lagger devant lui. « Et il vous a abandonné James et toi. » Ajouta t-il plus sérieusement.

Harry avait tout expliqué à Ron, il savait que Drago n'avait jamais su pour James, mais c'était Ron, parfois il entendait ce qu'il voulait entendre et il préférait donner le mauvais rôle à Drago. Alors Harry se contenta de secouer la tête soupirant face à l'entêtement de son meilleur ami.

« Tu sais, j'avais dit à Mione qu'il y avait un truc pas net à propos de Malefoy, comment tu le défendais tout le temps, comme lors de cette affaire d'antidote empoisonnés. Elle m'a dit que c'était parce que tu te sentais redevable envers sa mère et aussi parce que tu voulais laisser la guerre derrière toi, ce genre de truc, mais maintenant je comprends mieux. » Dit Ron un peu plus tard, avec un regard entendu. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Non Ron, enfin oui et non… Je savais juste qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans ce trafic, pas à cause de notre relation, mais parce que Drago Malefoy n'est pas un meurtrier, même quand on était gosse, il avait beau être un enfoiré de première, il n'a jamais été le psychopathe que tu t'imagines. »

« Mouais… On verra ça samedi… Il va vraiment venir ? » Demanda Ron, bougonnant légèrement.

« Je ne sais pas, normalement, oui, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il a dit dans sa lettre, je ne l'ai pas encore donnée à Jamie, je veux mettre certaines choses au point avec Drago avant qu'il n'entre dans la vie de mon fils. » Expliqua Harry d'un ton déterminé, il avala ensuite d'une traite le dernier quart de sa bière et reposa son verre sur la table. « D'ailleurs faut que j'y aille, je suis déjà en retard. » Harry se leva et ramassa sa robe d'Aurore, il la plia sur son bras et claqua l'épaule de Ron en signe de salut. « On se voit demain. »

Il entendit tout juste Ron lui souhaiter bonne chance avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée d'oreilles et il transplanna aussitôt à l'extérieur du pub, se rendant directement dans la ruelle adjacente du Pub où il devait rencontrer Drago.

Il avait une demie heure de retard et quelque part, il espérait que Drago ne l'ait pas attendu. Cette rencontre l'angoissait, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre mais ces deux derniers jours n'étaient qu'une suite d'imprévus et de choc.

Il avait toujours cette colère envers Drago, tellement de choses qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dites, mais la veille, Harry n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête, Drago ou pas Drago, il voulait retrouver son fils. La peur qui lui avait enserré le cœur ne lui avait pas permis de voir clair et de penser correctement quand il avait été face à son ex, du coup, il savait que cette entrevue serait le moment venu des explications…

Il y avait sept ans et demi Drago avait choisit sa famille plutôt qu'Harry, les sentiments d'abandon et de trahison avaient presque détruit Harry, émotionnellement il n'avait été plus que l'ombre de lui-même et il n'avait gardé que du ressentiment et de la colère envers son ancien compagnon. Mais en même temps, Harry devait le reconnaître, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place de Drago, il devait reconnaître que le choix qui s'était offert à lui, à l'époque, était cornélien. Et James n'avait pas fait partie de ses options. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait à la place de Drago. Ses parents étaient morts, mais qu'aurait-il fait s'ils avaient été contre sa relation avec Drago. Comme pour les Weasley, ses amis, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, avaient justement très mal réagi à sa relation passée avec Drago, ils ne la refusaient pas mais il leur faudrait du temps pour s'y habituer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Sa relation avec Drago était terminée, il avait fini par passer à autre chose après tant d'années à avoir souffert de cette rupture, si Drago revenait dans sa vie aujourd'hui, ce serait uniquement pour James.

Harry s'arrêta sur le trottoir en face du Pub moldu. The Ship, sur Warbour street, était déjà bondé en cette fin de journée, travailleurs et locaux buvaient déjà une pinte, la foule débordant jusque sur le trottoir et la rue adjacente. Le bourdonnement des conversations accompagna Harry pendant qu'il se frayait un chemin jusqu'à la lourde porte en bois sombre du pub. Avec le monde qu'il y avait, il ne put voir à travers les vitres s'il voyait Drago à l'intérieur, mais avec une profonde inspiration de courage, il tira la porte et entra.

Le pub était un pub traditionnel, un long bar en bois sombre avec de hauts tabourets assortis. Des tapis au sol dans les tons rouge avaient aussi été utilisés pour tapisser les quelques banquettes capitonnées qui entouraient de petites tables carrées. Au plafond deux lustres dorés éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière chaude quand la nuit tombait. Mais avec l'été et les journées plus longues, ceux-ci ne seraient pas allumés avant plusieurs heures. Le barman, un type grand, brun, aux cheveux longs et attachés en un chignon rapide, tourna un regard vers son nouveau client et hocha la tête en signe de bienvenue. Harry lui rendit un sourire hésitant et lança un regard circulaire sur la salle. Entre les jeunes hommes en costumes, les jeunes femmes en tailleurs, entre les rires, les saluts, les tapes amicales dans le dos et les passes de verres débordants, Harry aperçu la blondeur neigeuse de Drago dans le coin le plus éloigné de la foule et du bar. Entre les passages d'un homme et d'une femme, Harry pu voir que Drago tenait déjà une pinte mi-pleine d'une main, l'autre tenait son menton pendant qu'il regardait par la fenêtre à sa droite. Sa cravate était en partie défaite comme les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, ses manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, le soleil passant à travers la fenêtre venait baigné sa peau laiteuse dans une lumière douce et chaude.

Harry déglutit et secoua la tête, détachant son regard de la vision qu'offrait Drago. Il se concentra sur toutes ces années sans Drago, sur la dernière soirée où ils s'étaient vus. L'attraction laissa place à la colère et Harry s'avança.

Drago était arrivé au The Ship avec presque une heure d'avance, stressé par son rendez-vous avec Harry et ce qui allait en découlé, il avait décidé de quitter plus tôt son laboratoire échouant complètement à se concentrer sur ses recherches.

Il aurait pu écrire une liste entière de questions qu'il avait à poser à son ex, comment s'était-il retrouver enceint, par exemple ? La question primordiale entre toute. Car il avait beau se repasser ses souvenirs d'avec Harry, à aucun moment Potter n'avait approché de près ou de loin une potion de fertilisation, étape essentielle à la procréation chez les couples de même sexe.

Mais à se remémorer les dernières semaines avec son ancien compagnon, il comprenait enfin l'état maladif qu'avait eu Harry, ses vomissements, sa fatigue chronique, sa perte effrayante de poids. Drago s'était traité d'imbécile d'être passé à côté de ses symptômes, lui, alors interne en médicomagie, n'avait pu remarqué les premiers signes de la grossesse de son amant. Quel crétin il faisait !

Il avait plus d'une fois, effectué des charmes de diagnostique sur Harry, mais évidemment, détecter une grosse masculine nécessitait un sortilège spécial et ce dernier n'avait rien de systématique. Il n'était d'ailleurs même pas enseigné avant la dernière année d'internat et seulement à ceux qui se spécialisaient en obstétrique magique. Pas vraiment le cas de Drago, même s'il en connaissait désormais assez sur ces rares grossesses à cause des nombreuses potions qu'elles nécessitaient.

De là où il était assit dans le pub, il pouvait voir la fenêtre de sa propre chambre, aux yeux des moldus, ce n'était qu'un mur de brique vierge dans un bâtiment à deux étages. En dessous de leur loft, il y avait une boutique de vêtements moldus tendance en activité et pour les moldus, le premier étage, le loft de Drago et ses amis, n'était que les bureaux d'une start-up inconnue. Les sortilèges repousse moldus étaient amplement suffisants à tenir leur voisinage à distance.

Contrairement à ses amis, Drago n'avait plus aucune gêne à se retrouver parmi les moldus, il avait d'ailleurs passé plus d'une soirée dans ce pub, à draguer et se trouver un homme pour la nuit. Ce n'était pas le quartier gay de Old Compton, mais Soho avait une ambiance jeune, décontractée, festive, de son âge ou moins et des clubs dans presque chaque rue. Drago sortait dès qu'il le pouvait, en moyenne quatre fois par semaine. Depuis Harry, il n'avait pas eut de relation plus longue qu'un mois, et pas un seul sorcier n'était entré dans son lit. Il avait tout fait pour rester à l'écart de tout engagement, il ne voulait plus ressentir ce qu'il avait ressentit avec Harry, la culpabilité, le désespoir, l'angoisse constante de perdre ce qu'il avait ou d'être découvert mais surtout, le désir, l'envie, le besoin, l'amour, tout ce qui lui était refusé de par sa naissance incompatible avec son homosexualité. Alors Drago allait d'homme en homme, de lit en lit sans jamais s'arrêter à retenir leurs noms, quel était l'intérêt de connaître le nom d'un amant qu'il ne verrait qu'une nuit ?

En entrant dans le pub, il salua comme un ami, le barman, Brian, sous ses longs cheveux bruns et derrière ses lunettes carrées, il était le seul homme qui entretenait une relation plus ou moins suivie avec Drago. Un moldu, bi-sexuel aussi dragueur et volatile que l'était Drago. Sa position derrière le bar, lui assurait une prise à chaque soirée. Et Drago et lui se retrouvaient régulièrement dans son appartement au dessus du bar. Ils ne connaissaient l'un de l'autre que l'essentiel, prénoms, âges et état de santé, information essentielle pour les moldus et évidemment préférences sexuelles.

Brian lui fit un clin d'œil en le voyant et Drago y répondit d'un signe de main avant d'aller s'installer au fond du bar, la foule commençait à affluer, les heures de travail touchant à leur fin.

Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit une délicate caresse dans son cou, d'un sursaut, il leva les yeux sur Brian.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pensif, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda t-il, une pinte de Guinness dans la main. Drago lui fit un faux sourire rassurant et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une longue journée au travail. Brian déposa la bière devant lui et se pencha sur son oreille. « Je finis à 22h ce soir… » Il n'attendit pas de réponse et repartit aussitôt vers le bar. Le rendez-vous était émis, il ne restait qu'à Drago de l'accepter ou pas.

Il sirota sa bière en prenant son temps, mais l'a finit avant même l'arrivée d'Harry. Il signa à Brian pour en avoir une autre et son second verre arriva presque instantanément dans la main d'Harvey, le collègue de Brian. Drago regarda sa montre et constata le retard d'Harry. Vingt minutes, il commençait à se demander si son ex allait finir par se montrer ou lui poser simplement un lapin. Après tout, il avait mis du temps avant de répondre à sa lettre, mais d'un autre côté, c'était Harry qui avait proposé ce rendez-vous.

Ils avaient besoin de discuter, ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire… Harry devait venir. Il le devait… Se répéta t-il avec espoir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il venait de remarquer, par habitude sans doute, ce que les moldus ignoraient totalement grâce à la magie, un hibou sortant de son bâtiment pour s'envoler vers le nord, une ombre couvrit sa table. Son cœur cogna fort contre ses côtes, anticipant de voir Harry, il leva un regard qu'il espérait accueillant, patient et amical. Mais à la place de Potter, se tenait debout un homme d'environ trente ans, délicieusement séduisant, habillé d'un jean noir parfaitement ajusté et d'un t-shirt blanc à col en v. Il avait les cheveux brun dans lesquels des reflets blonds ne se voyait que sous les reflets du soleil bas au dehors, une barbe de fin de journée sur les joues, lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon, son corps élancé et fin mais clairement musclé et entretenu se tendait vigoureusement sous ses vêtements qui ne laissaient que peu de place à l'imagination. Il avait un joli teint halé et un sourire à tomber qu'il offrit à Drago avant de lui demander d'une voix suave si la place en face de lui était prise.

Drago hésita. Harry risquait d'arriver. Peut-être. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, quarante minutes de retard, Drago venait de perdre tout espoir d'avoir finalement des réponses à ses questions mais se voyait aussi saisit d'une colère qu'il n'avait plus ressentit contre Harry depuis des années.

En face de lui, l'homme semblait avoir pris sa décision malgré que Drago ne lui ait pas répondu et s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui, posant son verre sur la table, il se pencha par-dessus celle-ci et attrapa le poignet de Drago dans un geste intime.

« Je te regarde depuis un moment, et peu importe celui qui t'a posé un lapin, il vient de faire ma soirée. »

L'arrogance du nouveau venu était sans équivoque et quelque part Drago apprécia la franchise de cet homme. Mais il n'était pas franchement d'humeur, l'absence de Potter à un rendez-vous qu'il avait organisé, mettait Drago dans un état de frustration proche du ridicule.

« Je m'appelle Jonas et toi ? » Demanda ensuite le brun, passant son pouce sur la paume de Drago et lui lançant un regard suave et brûlant. Il se lécha doucement les lèvres sans quitter les yeux gris de Drago.

« Drago. » Répondit-il finalement, succombant au regard séducteur de Jonas et oubliant le retard d'Harry, s'il ne voulait pas se montrer, c'était son problème, Drago avait remplit sa part du marché, il était là. Pas Potter.

« Original, j'aime. Tu viens souvent-

« Hum, hum !? » Le raclement de gorge ramena Drago sur terre alors qu'il s'était perdu dans les yeux noisette de l'homme face à lui, il leva les yeux sur sa gauche pour rencontrer les sourcils froncés d'Harry, ses bras croisés sur son torse dans une posture furieuse et impatiente. « Je dérange peut-être ? » Dit-il sur un ton glacial.

« Un peu, oui. » Intervint Jonas avant que Drago n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Il lu facilement l'étonnement se muant en colère dans les yeux d'Harry. Drago détacha sa main de l'homme face à lui et se redressa sur sa banquette.

« Non. Je t'attendais, t'es en retard. » Dit Drago en se concentrant sur Potter et ignorant l'autre homme. « John ? C'est ça ? » Ajouta t-il en se tournant vers lui, qui regardait l'échange avec curiosité et secoua la tête avec une grimace de déception. « Peu importe, désolé, mais finalement le lapin n'est pas posé, peut-être une prochaine fois ? » Termina t-il avec un haussement de sourcil bien plus arrogant que la phrase d'introduction débilitante de 'comment il s'appelle déjà ?'.

Sans doute vexé, l'homme ne perdit pas de temps à se lever, un œil noir sur Harry et un regard languissant sur Drago, puis après une seconde de réflexion, il se courba sur la table avant de partir et murmura directement dans l'oreille de Drago. « Appelle-moi quand t'en auras finit avec lui. » Il glissa une carte de visite sur la table. Le blond ne cilla même pas de tout l'échange et regarda l'homme repartir dans la foule près du bar avant de concentrer son attention sur Potter, toujours debout.

« Tu peux t'assoire, la chaise ne va pas te manger. » Dit-il d'un ton légèrement sarcastique mais sans vraiment de mordant.

« Ha, ha ! » Rit faussement Harry avant de prendre la chaise qu'avait occuper Johnny ? quelques minutes plus tôt. Il jeta un œil sur la salle et indiqua l'homme du menton. « Tu le connais ? »

« Pas encore. » Drago aurait préféré d'autres circonstances pour voir Harry, mais autant être franc.

« Oh… Et- et Astoria ? »

« Elle est au courant, évidemment, ça aurait été invivable sinon. Elle l'accepte. C'est quelqu'un de bien. » Drago eut un léger sourire pour la fiancée qu'il n'avait pas voulu et qui était devenue son amie. « Elle a accepté d'annuler le mariage et rompre nos fiançailles. » Révéla finalement Drago dans un murmure à peine audible.

Harry releva les yeux, surprise et choc se mêlant dans le vert de ses iris. Il étudia longuement le visage de Drago pour y déceler une once de mensonge, mais il n'y nota que de la sincérité et de l'honnêteté.

« T-tu annules le mariage ? » Répéta Harry, estomaqué. Drago hocha simplement la tête. « Pourquoi ? » Lâcha Harry sans pouvoir se retenir, surpris lui-même par sa question.

Drago soupira et se pencha sur la table, prenant une gorgée de sa bière, et réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire.

« J'ai- j'avais accepté tout ça, j'allais le faire, me marier avec elle, j'allais faire ça pour mes parents, loyauté familiale en quelques sortes. Mais… C'était… Ce n'était pas mon père qui m'a caché l'existence de James, Harry. C'éta-c'était ma mère. » Balbutia Drago toujours aussi blessé par la trahison de Narcissa.

Harry inspira bruyamment sous la surprise et lu la douleur dans le regard de Drago aussi facilement qu'il aurait pu lire un livre.

« Drago… Je suis désol-

« C'est pas de ta faute, j'aurais dû m'en douter, j'étais tellement persuadé que c'était Lucius… C'était évident. Mais c'était elle… Alors j'ai pris ma décision, la loyauté que j'avais envers eux n'était apparemment pas réciproque, alors je ne veux… Je renonce… Je ne peux plus faire semblant d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, pour des gens qui me mentent et n'ont aucun scrupule à me trahir. » Termina Drago d'un ton sur de lui, malgré ses quelques hésitations. Il haussa les épaules dans un geste nonchalant et vida son verre d'un trait, tentant d'ignorer le regard scrutateur de Potter et son long silence. Drago regarda son verre vide. Il en voulait un autre. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Demanda t-il finalement à Harry, brisant le long silence et levant déjà la main vers le bar, signant à Brian de lui ramener deux verres, cette fois, sans même attendre la réponse d'Harry.

« T'es qu'un pauvre con, Drago ! » Gronda Harry entre ses dents, vrillant des yeux noirs à son ex. Tout ça pour rien. Se dit Harry, la colère gonflant dans ses veines. « Je t'ai presque supplié, il y a sept ans ! Et tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? Je ne te préviendrais pas deux fois Drago ! Mais si tu te sers de mon fils comme d'une excuse pour échapper à ce mariage, je ne te pardonnerais pas ! James n'est pas une échappatoire à ton engagement ! » S'énerva Harry, ignorant le serveur qui venait d'arriver avec deux pintes de Guinness, brune pour Harry, blonde pour Drago.

Drago croisa le regard curieux d'Harvey et l'envoya balader d'un regard noir avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Harry.

« Je- Je ne me sers pas… Merde, Harry, c'est là toute l'opinion que tu as gardé de moi !? Ma mère savait, toutes ces années, elle savait que j'étais gay, elle savait pour nous, elle savait quand on a… Après notre rupture, elle savait pourquoi je suis parti du Manoir, elle savait pour James… J'ai toujours cru qu'elle- du moins j'ai voulu croire qu'elle ne me rejetterais pas comme ça, qu'elle ne me trahirait pas. Que j'étais plus important pour elle que les traditions ou la pureté du sang, que j'étais plus important à ses yeux qu'un scandale social ! A ton avis, qu'est-ce ça me fait, aujourd'hui de savoir que j'avais tord, tord sur toute la ligne !? Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses pour renoncer à ce mariage… J'aurais juste voulu le faire plus tôt. » Termina t-il essoufflé.

Harry continua de le scruter de ce même regard plein de méfiance. Au bout d'un long moment, ne trouvant rien d'autre que la vérité sur le visage de son ex, Harry abdiqua et hocha la tête légèrement signifiant à Drago qu'il acceptait de le croire. Ce dernier lâcha un long soupir de soulagement et leva doucement son verre comme pour porter un toast, avant de boire une longue gorgée.

Harry posa les yeux sur son verre, et le leva à son tour, remarquant finalement que Drago lui avait commandé sa bière préférée. Il y avait des choses qu'on n'oubliait pas.

« Comme- Comment va James ? » Hésita Drago un instant après un moment de silence bercé par les conversation environnantes.

« Bien. Il est surexcité, il rallonge sa liste de cadeaux d'anniversaire deux fois par jours quand il ne la change pas totalement… »

Drago hocha la tête sans savoir quoi répondre à ça. Il n'était absolument pas habitué aux enfants en dehors de ses petits malades et ceux-ci ne demandaient qu'à rentrer chez eux.

« Harry… » Drago déglutit quand son ex leva des yeux curieux sur lui. Il ferma les paupières une seconde pour reprendre le cours de ses pensées sans être gêné par le regard trop intense de Potter. « Tu ne m'as pas… Comment c'est arrivé ? James, je veux dire ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé… Tu sais ? » Dit-il finalement ajoutant un mouvement incertain de la main dans la direction d'Harry.

« Ce n'est pas une injure Drago. » Souffla Potter, mi-amusé, mi-défiant face à l'hésitation de Drago.

« Je sais, c'est juste… Ecoute ça n'arrive pas si souvent que ça. Pas entre deux… » Drago jeta un œil autour d'eux, il y avait trop de monde, trop de moldus… Il lança un sortilège discrètement par-dessous la table afin d'assourdir quiconque tenterait d'écouter leur conversation. « Je suis médicomage et en sept ans à St Mangouste je n'ai assisté qu'une seule fois à une grosse de ce genre, je préparais leur potion et j'ai vu les complications qu'une grossesse masculine entraînait… » Drago laissa transparaître son angoisse et son inquiétude avant de s'arrêter et de reprendre plus calmement. « La plupart ne sont même pas déclarées ! Ces gens ont peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver, à eux et leur enfant si quelqu'un comme- comme mon père savait ! Comment- comment tu as réussi à… Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Ste Mangouste, alors… Merde… Je ne sais même plus ce que je t'ai demandé. » Pouffa t-il amèrement contre lui-même, dans sa confusion. Il laissa sa tête tombée sur son cou et ferma les paupières pour reprendre le contrôle de son rythme cardiaque et de ses pensées. Il entendit le rire bref d'Harry et leva des yeux confus vers lui.

« Tu perds si peu souvent le contrôle… » Expliqua Harry avant de poser ses deux mains sur son verre et éviter les yeux de Drago. Il regarda par la fenêtre, une intense réflexion se lisait sur ses traits, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, le léger froncement de sourcil et le mouvement appuyé de sa pomme d'Adam lorsqu'il déglutit et se tourna finalement vers Drago.

« Andromeda. Ta tante… Elle était infirmière quand elle était jeune. » Il lâcha un petit soupir. « Quand tu es parti, mon état a empiré. J'ai pensé que c'était juste à cause de- la rupture. Mais ma magie a commencé à avoir des ratés au début janvier, j'ai été voir un médicomage qu'Hermione connaît, il n'a rien trouvé évidemment, comme toi. Et un jour, au début de Février, j'ai perdu connaissance. En plein milieu de la cuisine. Andromeda devait passer pour me déposer Teddy, elle m'a trouvé, elle a voulut m'emmener à Ste Mangouste et je lui ai dit que ça ne servait à rien, que j'avais vu des médicomages et qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que j'avais. Alors, elle m'a regardé longuement comme si elle voyait au travers de moi, vraiment perturbant comme regard. Elle m'a demandé mes symptômes, je lui ai tout raconté, la fatigue, les nausées, la perte de poids… Ma magie… Et elle a fait ce sortilège bizarre- et mon ventre a rayonné, du bleu… Je ne suis pas un grand fan de cette couleur… » Harry, reprit son souffle puis une gorgée de bière se laissant une trace humide au dessus de la lèvre supérieure. « Tu devines le résultat. Sérieusement, quand elle m'a dit ça, que- que j'étais- en-enceint… Merlin me pardonne, mais je me suis dit qu'elle était finalement devenue sénile… Elle a mis près de trois heures à me convaincre et m'a montré quelques bouquins de la bibliothèque Black qui expliquait ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de cas je te laisse imaginer les horreurs que j'ai lut… »

« Bref, Andromeda m'a conseillé d'y mettre un terme, elle m'a dit à quel point c'était dur et dangereux, je crois- non, je sais qu'elle a dit ça pour mon bien, surtout quand je lui ai dit ne pas savoir qui pouvait être le second père. Elle m'a dit que pour la réserve de magie, ce que le soutien de l'autre père devait être et tout ça… Mais tu me connais. » Harry grimaça, à moitié amusé par ses propres souvenirs. « Je peux être borné quand je veux. Je lui ai dit que j'irais jusqu'au bout, que je voulais garder le bébé. A partir de là, vu qui je suis et toutes ces conneries d'Elu, on a décidé de garder ça secret et Andromeda avait déjà assisté à deux grossesses de ce genre dans sa carrière, alors elle s'est occupée de moi, elle et Molly- Madame Weasley- et Hermione me préparait les potions… Elle se sentait coupable alors c'était facile de la faire taire quand elle commençait à me sermonner. » Harry remarqua sans doute le froncement de sourcil de Drago à cette anecdote car il s'empressa d'ajouter. « Oui ! C'était la potion de Mione. Je ne sais pas si te souviens, de cette migraine que j'avais eue… J'étais passé chez Hermione pour lui prendre une potion ? Et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de mal étiqueter ses fioles, elle avait préparé une potion de fertilisation puissante pour une de ses amies, blessée pendant la guerre, mais elle avait réussit à tomber enceinte avant de prendre la potion. Hermione l'avait complètement oubliée jusqu'à ce que je leur dise que j'étais enceint et que je ne savais pas comment c'était arrivé. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours fait attention à ce que je prenais comme potion, soit tu les vérifiais, soit Hermione, avec tout les philtres d'amour ou poisons qu'on m'avait envoyé depuis la fin de la guerre… Ce ne pouvait pas être… Puis finalement, Hermione a fait le lien… » Harry s'arrêta, il se racla la gorge et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Enfin, quand James est né, on l'a fait passé pour le fils de mon cousin moldu. J'ai fait profil bas pendant la grossesse, au cinquième mois, j'ai dû arrêter mon entraînement à l'académie. Kingsley a été d'une grande aide à ce moment là, il a fait en sorte que je garde mes crédits et ma place, j'étudiais la théorie à la maison en me gavant de glace au chocolat et après la naissance de Jamie j'ai passé le tests physiques de fin d'année pour passer en seconde. Version officielle, j'étais au lit avec une forme violente de Dragoncelle, comme je ne l'avais pas eue étant gosse… »

Drago se souvenait d'avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans les journaux, il avait été inquiet de l'état de santé d'Harry et plus d'une fois, il avait dû se battre contre l'envie d'aller le voir et vérifier qu'il allait bien. La Dragoncelle pouvait être mortelle chez les sorciers adultes.

« Bref… J'ai accouché, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, à la maison… Andromeda et Molly s'en sont occupé, moi, j'étais juste k.o. J'ai dû tenir trois contractions avant de m'évanouir. Une césarienne plus tard et plus de sang que je ne pouvais en contenir, selon Ron, et James était là. Sérieusement, Ron m'a dit après coup que ça ressemblait à un de mes films d'horreur, dans ma chambre ! » Plaisanta Harry sur un ton plus léger.

« J'aurais dû être là… » Murmura Drago pour lui-même sa voix pesante de regrets. Harry l'entendit malgré son ton bas. Son regard se fit dur, aussi dur que ses paroles suivantes.

« Oui. Oui, tu aurais dû. » Puis il claqua la langue contre son palais sèchement. « J'ai essayé Drago, dès qu'Andromeda m'a dit… je t'ai envoyé une lettre le jour même, puis une autre la semaine suivante, elles sont revenues même pas ouvertes ! Je n'ai pas lâché, j'ai continué de t'envoyer des lettres, je suis venu au Manoir, ta mère ne m'a même pas laisser passer les grilles, elle a été polie, m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là et m'a dit qu'il valait mieux pour nous que personne ne me voit avec les Malefoy, genre ça nuirait à ma réputation. Je lui ai dit que ça m'était égal, qu'il fallait qu'on parle, toi et moi. » La voix d'Harry se brisait à mesure qu'il parlait, une grimace de colère et de souffrance transformait ses traits. Son souffle se faisait cours et Drago pouvait voir avec horreur, les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

« Quand elle m'a demandé pourquoi, je lui ai menti, j'ai dit que c'était pour un projet en rapport avec la reconstruction de Poudlard. Je lui ai dit de te dire de me joindre, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait… J'ai pas baissé les bras, avant d'être assigné à résidence, je suis venu jusqu'à Ste Mangouste. Il fallait que je te le dise… C'était la chose à faire, tu devais savoir qu'on allait avoir un- un enfant. A Ste Mangouste, je suis tombé sur ton chef d'Internat… Berthram, Perthram ? Il m'a tenu la jambe pendant deux heures à me parler de trucs saoulant, pire que les types du Magenmagot et quand j'ai pu demander à une Infirmière où tu étais… Tu étais déjà parti… J'ai laissé un message, pour toi à la réception, mais pareil, pas de réponse… Jamais de réponse… » Harry passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux, poussant un long soupir rageur et frustré. En parlé, ravivait le sentiment d'impuissance et d'abandon qu'il avait éprouvé à l'époque.

Drago attrapa, sans réfléchir la main d'Harry et la serra dans la sienne, essayant de réconforter son ex. Quand ce dernier releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient embués par les larmes. Il fixa leurs mains jointes comme si c'était un concept étranger à son cerveau, puis semblant reprendre conscience, Harry arracha sa main à celle de Drago et se redressa, sur la défensive avec un regard froid et distant pour Drago.

« Harry… ? »

« Non. » Interrompu Harry, secouant vivement la tête. « Non, je veux rien- savoir, c'est- c'est du passé… C'est finit. Pas besoin de revenir là-dessus. Ce qui compte maintenant c'est James. Il s'attend à te voir à sa fête d'anniversaire, il veut te connaître et même si ça ne me plaît pas… C'est à James de- de choisir. Mais j'ai des conditions, et tu t'y conformeras si tu veux le voir. » Harry imposa la conversation d'un ton dur et son hésitation nerveuse était comme une colère étouffée. Drago hocha la tête.

« Tu ne prendras aucune décision le concernant, sans m'en parler avant. Je décide quand tu le vois, où et avec qui. Si je te demande de le ramener à 17h, il sera à la maison à 17h tapante, pas 17h01 mais 17h. Si je travaille, James reste chez Andromeda ou chez les Weasley, et par-dessus tout, je t'interdis de lui mettre des idées stupides dans la tête, de parler mal des Weasley devant lui ou de n'importe lequel de mes amis. JE m'occupe de son éducation, tu me dis où tu l'emmènes et ce que vous allez faire en tout temps, je veux savoir où et avec qui est mon fils. Il est hors de question qu'il rencontre tes parents et tu ne parles de lui à personne. J'ai gardé le secret de sa filiation toutes ses années et ce n'est pas pour que tu foutes tout par terre en cinq minutes. Si les journaux s'empare de l'info je saurais que ça vient de toi. »

Le cœur de Drago s'était alourdi à mesure qu'Harry énumérait ses conditions, sa colère était palpable et le blond savait qu'il avait très peu de marge, de manœuvre pour arrondir les angles. Soit il se conformait aux désirs de Potter, soit il risquait de perdre son fils à nouveau.

« Et si tu lui fais une promesse, veille à la tenir, parce que tu n'auras pas de seconde chance. » Invectiva finalement Harry avec détermination.

Parmi les conditions, il y en avait qui serait facile à tenir, en aucun cas Drago avait l'intention de présenter le petit à ses parents évidemment, mais il devrait faire attention à ne jamais ramener l'enfant en retard et ça, ça pouvait jouer contre lui. Il contempla Potter un moment, la flamme possessive dans ses yeux, sa colère toujours aussi vibrante et saisissante que dans le passé. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attirant, sexy même. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

« Mes- » Drago se racla la gorge, quand sa voix ne put suivre sa pensée. « Mes amis, ils savent déjà. Ils étaient là quand James est venu chez nous… Je vis avec Blaise et Théo… Pansy aussi, quand elle… se dispute avec son mari… Greg était là aussi… Ils ne diront rien. Ils savent garder un secret. » S'empressa de rajouter Drago en voyant le regard dur de Potter.

Harry hocha la tête brièvement. Il se leva et posa un billet froissé de cinq livres sur la table.

« Viens pour 14h, samedi. Ne soit pas en retard. »

Sur ces mots Harry s'en alla sans un autre regard, laissant un Drago incrédule derrière lui qui observa sans le voir son ex quitter le pub. Frustration et tristesse s'abattirent sur lui et il vida son verre d'un trait avant de se lever, à la recherche de l'homme qui l'avait abordé un peu plus tôt. Drago avait besoin de décompresser après cette discussion et il ne connaissait pas de meilleur moyen pour cela que de passer la nuit avec un inconnu.


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_

 _Tout d'abord, veuillez excuser mon absence de ces dernières semaine, l'absence de nouveaux chapitres et aucunes explications de ma part. Mais la Vie Réelle est parfois juste chiante. J'ai eu très peu de temps à consacrer à cette fic, mais maintenant me revoilà et c'est ce qui compte._

 _Pour me faire pardonner un double chapitre, j'ai décidé de ne pas le couper pour me faire pardonner. Alors bonne lecture et laissez des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Petit rappel, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec et ne retire aucun bénéfice de ces écrits._

 _AnneBridges_

Juillet 2007

Harry avait tellement été submergé et secoué par cette discussion avec Drago qu'il quitta le pub comme une furie, et sans réfléchir plus que cela, il se mit à marcher à vive allure, tournant sur St Anne puis remontant Dean street. Son pas n'avait rien de léger, au contraire, ses épaules s'étaient voûtées et mains dans les poches, il affichait un air revêche, blessé même. Ses larmes séchèrent d'elles même dans la brise créée par sa vitesse de marche.

Plus d'une fois, il entra en collision avec des épaules inconnues mais pas une seule fois se retourna t-il pour excuser son inattention. C'est seulement en fendant la foule attendant l'ouverture des portes de Sadler's well Theatre que Harry se rendit compte du chemin qu'il avait parcouru, sans doute deux kilomètres, se dit-il en regardant derrière lui, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il était arrivé jusque là. Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour se repérer, il n'était plus très loin de chez lui, à un peu moins d'un kilomètre, autant terminer à pied, se dit-il, haussant les épaules, finalement calmé.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi véhément avec Drago. Ni aussi glacial. Mais le voir se faire aussi ouvertement draguer avait déjà été difficile à digérer, mais l'entendre dire qu'Astoria savait et acceptait d'être trompée lui avait foutu une sacrée claque.

Le souvenir qu'il avait de Drago ne correspondait pas à cet inconnu. Drago avait été aimant, doux et fidèle. Mais là, le regarder se défaire de ce dragueur comme s'il n'était rien… Ca avait vraiment désarçonné Harry. L'arrogance sur le visage de Drago, lui avait rappelé celui de l'école, celui de leur jeunesse qu'il avait trouvé si insupportable. Puis il avait récupéré le visage que Harry lui connaissait et la vulnérabilité lue dans ses yeux quand Drago avait révélé à Harry que c'était Narcissa qui était à l'origine de cette débâcle avec leur fils. Harry ne savait que trop à quel point Drago devait souffrir de la trahison de sa mère. Lui, qui vouait un culte à sa mère, qui l'aimait plus que tout, à avoir même accepter la Marque des Ténèbres et l'impossible tâche de l'assassinat de Dumbledore pour sauver la vie de celle qui lui avait donné la sienne. Oui, Harry savait à quel point Drago devait ressentir cette trahison. Mais pendant un moment, il avait eu peur et redouter que Drago ne se serve de James comme d'une excuse pour échapper à son mariage. Harry ne voulait en aucun cas que son fils ne soit une excuse. Il décida de croire Drago quand il lui expliqua que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était tellement partagé. Entre sa douleur personnelle, entre la colère qu'il éprouvait encore à l'encontre de son ex et la chance que son retour était pour James. Son fils qui voulait tant connaître son autre père… Son fils !

Harry se frappa violemment le front et se maudit à haute voix, ignorant les autres piétons autour de lui. Il repéra la première venelle déserte possible, s'y enfonça et vérifia de n'être visible par personne avant de transplanner sur le perron du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

C'était l'anniversaire de Jamie.

Aujourd'hui.

Et toute cette histoire avec Drago l'avait tellement secoué qu'il devait admettre avoir oublié les plans qu'ils avaient fait pour la soirée.

Rien d'aussi extraordinaire que la fête de ce week-end, juste un dîner chez Andromeda, avec Teddy et… Luke…

Harry entra dans la maison jetant sa robe d'Aurore sur la première surface venue et monta les marches quatre à quatre jusque sa chambre. Un moulinet de baguette plus tard et le sortilège de désillusion confinant un paquet cadeau sur sa commode se désagrégea, d'un second geste, la boite carrée, au papier bordeaux pleins de petit Galois vert, rapetissait pour tenir dans la main d'Harry. Il repartit tout aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, mais cette fois en passant par la cheminée raccordée au réseau de cheminette dans la cuisine.

Il déboula, littéralement, dans le salon d'Andromeda, manquant de tomber à la renverse en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis épais devant le canapé. A peine reprit-il son équilibre qu'il fut percuté de plein fouet par une masse blonde qui exultait un « papa ! » enthousiaste. Puis un autre choc, sur son côté droit lui signala la présence de son filleul. Baissant les yeux sur les deux garçons et rencontrant la chevelure bleu de Teddy et le sourire éclatant de James à peine plus petit que le fils de Remus Lupin, Harry sourit à son tour, laissant s'envoler tout ses problèmes d'adulte.

Il se mit à hauteur des petits garçons. Teddy grandissait à vu d'œil, c'était effarant. Il avait fêté ses 9 ans quelques mois auparavant et dans deux ans, il entrerait à Poudlard. C'était irréel, songea Harry, de voir à quelle vitesse il poussait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir prit ce petit bout de bébé aux cheveux bleu indigo, dans ses bras, pour la première fois seulement la veille, mais c'était il y a neuf ans déjà.

« Hey ! Je suis si en retard que ça ? » Demanda Harry, passant une main dans les cheveux de Teddy, tout en rapprochant James de lui.

Les deux garçons explosèrent en même temps, comme s'ils avaient retenu toute une litanie exprès pour Harry. Parlant en même temps, Harry ne comprit que peu de chose, oui, il était en retard, le dîner était près. Meda avait fait un gigantesque gâteau. Leurs bras bougeaient autant que leurs lèvres. Et Harry ne peut retenir son rire en les voyant s'agiter devant lui. Vexés, les deux garçons firent équipe pour le renverser au sol et Harry se fit attaquer par leurs chatouilles, exultant un peu plus de rire. Il attrapa James par la taille pour le soulever sur son ventre et faire mine de lui mordre le cou. Mais Teddy vint aussitôt à la rescousse de son jeune cousin. Harry aurait pu se libérer, mais il laissa Teddy libérer James et abdiqua les rendant vainqueurs de cette bataille improvisée.

« Harry ! C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Jamie ? Hein ? C'est vrai ? On est des vrais cousins maintenant ?! » Interrogea Teddy avec ses grands yeux miel, pleins de curiosité.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et se tourna vers Jamie. Ce dernier fila un coup de coude à Teddy qui se voulait discret. Puis il leva un regard d'excuse vers son père. Pris par la peur d'avoir fait une bêtise.

James savait depuis plusieurs mois pour Drago. Peu avant Noël, il avait interrogé Harry sur sa naissance, pourquoi il n'avait pas de maman comme Rose ou Victoire et Freddie ? Harry, lui avait expliqué sa naissance spéciale et quand James eut finalement comprit qu'il avait deux papas au lieu d'un papa et une maman, il questionna Harry sur son autre père. Pris de court Harry parla de Drago sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Puis à la fin de son explication, il se rappela l'âge de James et la facilité que le garçon aurait à répéter tout ça à qui voudrait l'entendre. Alors il tendit son petit doigt à son fils et lui fit promettre de garder le secret pendant encore quelques temps. James avait froncé les sourcils de confusion et d'une certaine méfiance, puis il crocheta finalement son auriculaire à celui de son père avant d'accepter la promesse. Harry, avait été surpris que James tienne s'y tienne et ne dise rien sur Drago. Il en avait grandement culpabilisé, mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas été prêt à partager l'information avec le reste de leur famille, pas plus qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui.

Harry revint de ses pensées et se concentra sur James se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'un air coupable. Le jeune père posa une main affectueuse sur sa tête décoiffant ses mèches déjà désordonnées.

« Oui, Teddy, vous êtes réellement cousins. » Dit-il avec un sourire rassurant pour son fils.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était vrai. » Déclara James avec un léger ton puérilement hautain. Harry secoua la tête se désolant de cette gentille compétition qu'ils avaient tous les deux à toujours vouloir avoir raison.

« Harry, Mamie, dit que l'autre papa de Jamie est son neveu, pourquoi il est jamais venu à la maison s'il fait parti de la famille ? »

Harry tenta de cacher son malaise, mais les deux paires d'yeux curieux posées sur lui le déstabilisèrent et il balbutia un truc qui ressemblait à « C'est une longue histoire… »

« Jamie, Teddy, allez vous laver les mains et aider Meda à mettre la table, le dîner est prêt. » Annonça Luke arrivant de la cuisine un torchon dans les mains. Son regard accrocha aussitôt celui d'Harry, presque soulagé de la diversion qu'il faisait. Les garçons partirent en courant vers la salle de bain de l'étage laissant les deux hommes se fixer l'un l'autre d'un long regard.

« T'es en retard. » Finit par ajouter Luke un peu froidement.

« J'étais… Avec Ron. » Mentit Harry à la dernière seconde. Mais culpabilisant, il se reprit aussitôt. « Et je- je devais voir Dr- Malefoy, à propos de Jamie et de son anniversaire… J'étais en colère en partant et j'ai marché pour me calmer… De Soho jusqu'à l'entrée de Islington… »

Luke eut une grimace et fronça les sourcils, sans bouger de l'entrée du salon, il étudia Harry un long moment. Le silence entre eux était tellement étranger à leur relation.

« Tu vas vraiment le laisser prendre Jamie ? » Harry fut plus que surpris par la question de Luke.

« Qu-Quoi ? Non ! Non, il ne- personne ne va prendre James. Luke, c'est mon fils. Drago va juste… Lui rendre visite de temps en temps… C'est tout. »

« Tu crois ? C'est un Malefoy, ces gens ont l'habitude de prendre ce qu'ils veulent sans s'occuper des autres… Et s'il demandait la garde ? »

Harry franchit la distance les séparant et attrapa les mains de Luke dans les siennes. Plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Malefoy ne prendra pas Jamie. Il ne demandera pas sa garde. » Dit Harry avec une conviction inébranlable. Il étudia les yeux bleus de son petit ami et baissa le ton de sa voix, murmurant tout juste. « Je suis tellement désolé pour hier… La journée avait été tellement difficile et je- Ecoutes, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles de laisser Drago revenir dans la vie de James… Mais c'est son père et James veut le connaître, il s'est carrément enfuit pour le rencontrer ! »

« Je sais… Je devrais m'excuser aussi, j'ai juste… J'ai flippé et j'ai été con. » Harry pouffa de rire et attrapa d'une main le visage de Luke avant de le tirer vers lui par la taille de son autre main et, embrasser, d'un long baiser possessif, son petit ami.

« Beurk ! Papa ! C'est dégoûtant ! »

« Chut ! Jamie ! C'est ce que font les amoureux ! Mione et Ron se font toujours des bisous aussi ! » Ricana Teddy expliquant à son jeune cousin la bonne marche d'un couple.

« Oui, mais Mione et Ron se cachent dans la cuisine au moins ! Allez Papa, Luke, j'ai faim, moi ! » S'écria Jamie tirant sur la manche de Luke pour le détacher de son père et le traîner derrière lui vers la cuisine tandis que de son côté Teddy faisait pareil avec un Harry rieur. Ce dernier partagea un sourire et un clin d'œil avec Luke, se laissant entraîner à son tour.

Quand Harry entra dans la cuisine derrière, les deux garçons et Luke, il rencontra aussitôt le sourire chaleureux de Andromeda. Elle ôtait son tablier tâché de sauce tomate et le pliait pour le poser sur son plan de travail.

Teddy et James se précipitèrent sur les placards pour sortir les assiettes et les couverts, Luke s'occupait des verres en hauteur, tandis qu'Harry venait contourner la table et embrasser la joue de la maîtresse de maison. Il lui murmura des excuses pour son retard et celle-ci l'interrogea des mêmes yeux que Sirius.

« Drago. » Dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Andromeda hocha imperceptiblement la tête et jeta un œil vers James et Luke. Elle serra tendrement le bras d'Harry.

« On parlera après dîner. »

Le dîner se passa dans la meilleure des ambiances, James était heureux comme tout, un sourire permanent sur les lèvres. Sa bonne humeur avait déteinte sur toute la tablée et Andromeda et Harry, partagèrent leurs souvenir de la naissance de James, de ses premières années et pour faire une bonne mesure de la première fois que Teddy avait vu James, prenant jusqu'à la couleur de cheveux du nourrisson et disant dans un zozotement infantile « tifère ». La nostalgie et les rires accompagnèrent le reste du repas, jusqu'au gâteau d'anniversaire et ses sept petites bougies bleues. James aspira une grande bouffée d'air pendant que les autres lui chantait un joyeux anniversaire et souffla de toutes ses forces éteignant les flammes en une seule fois. Ils applaudirent et James sautilla sur sa chaise réclamant ses cadeaux.

« Un seul, ce soir, champion, il faudra attendre samedi pour les autres, d'accord ? » Le prévint Harry dune voix aussi douce que ferme. Il savait qu'il avait tendance à gâter Jamie et Teddy, mais il essayait tout de même de garder des limites et de ne pas les pourrir au point d'avoir à gérer les mêmes crises que faisait son propre cousin autrefois.

James hocha la tête avec une moue légèrement boudeuse qui disparue aussitôt qu'il vu le paquet cadeau s'agrandir à côté de son père. Il déballa vivement le paquet, des étincelles d'excitation dans les yeux. C'était un simple kit de jeux des 'Farces pour sorciers facétieux' que lui avait spécialement préparer George la semaine précédente. James et Teddy se penchèrent tous les deux sur tous les objets à l'intérieur, plateau d'échecs sorcier à l'effigie des maisons de Poudlard, Jamie sortit le roi de Gryffondor pour le montrer à Harry, la pièce était un homme à tête de lion couronné. Son rire éclata dans la cuisine comme une cascade d'eau sur de la roche quand il remarqua, le roi Serpent de Serpentard. Continuant de fouiller dans la boite, Teddy sortit un jeu de carte du pouilleux mais Harry et Andromeda les rappelèrent à l'ordre alors que les deux enfants replongèrent dans la boîte, et leur demandèrent d'attendre de finir de manger leur part de gâteau avant d'aller jouer.

Un peu plus tard, dans le salon, alors que Luke avait été défié part Teddy aux échecs et ce sous le regard attentif de Jamie qui comptait bien jouer contre le vainqueur, Harry et Andromeda s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine sous prétexte d'y faire un peu de ménage.

De quelques coups de baguette magique, la cuisine s'ordonna et la vaisselle se lava dans l'évier.

La grand-mère de Teddy invita Harry à s'asseoir après qu'elle ait préparé une tisane. La pièce bleue pastel était chaleureuse et accueillante. Une petite table carrée la complétait ou l'on pouvait s'asseoir à quatre seulement. Harry s'assit à côté d'Andromeda du côté le plus proche de la porte et Meda tournait le dos à sa cuisinière. Il servit l'infusion et après une gorgée, Andromeda lui serra la main tendrement et encourageante par-dessus la table.

« Allez, racontes moi ce qui t'as mis dans un état de nervosité pareil. » C'était surprenant la facilité qu'avait Andromeda à lire en Harry. Techniquement, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis aussi longtemps qu'il connaissait Molly, mais ces dernières années, entre Teddy et James, Harry s'était beaucoup rapproché de la cousine de son parrain. Il lui avait même révélé que la seule fois où Sirius l'avait mentionné c'était pour dire qu'elle était sa préférée. Quand Harry se sentait seul et désorienté, Andromeda avait prit l'habitude de lui parler de Sirius, de ses jeunes années avant qu'elle ne quitte pour de bon la famille Black. Il adorait ces moments.

« C'est rien… J'ai vu Drago, pour parler, tout à l'heure… » Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Il- La lettre que j'ai reçu… C'était Narcissa qui l'avait écrite… » Révéla t-il. Andromeda secoua lentement la tête d'un air navré.

« Ah… Ma chère petite sœur s'est toujours révélée surprenante… oh… Pauvre Drago, il doit se sentir si trahi, si seul… » Harry haussa tout juste les épaules, pour dire vrai, il évitait de penser aux états d'âmes de son ex.

« J'ai été un peu dur avec lui, je crois… Je sais pas, c'est juste difficile d'y voir clair… Entre lui, Ron, Luke… Et vraiment, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de devoir me justifier auprès de tout le monde. Juste parce que c'est Drago Malefoy, si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, je suis sûr que mes amis n'auraient pas réagit aussi mal. » Harry fronçait les sourcils, une légère frustration teintait sa voix. « J'ai parlé avec Ron cet après-midi, il m'a dit que j'étais dingue… Juste parce que j'ai eu une relation avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas. »

« Harry, calme-toi, tu n'as de comptes à rendre à personnes, je t'assures. Tu sais, quand j'ai rencontré Ted, je savais que ma famille serait contre, que je serais reniée, mais j'ai décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi, ce qu'ils pensaient… Mais tu as beaucoup de chance, malgré tout. Tes amis t'aiment et ils veulent ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Contrairement à ma famille, personne ne te reniera à cause de cette relation avec Drago. » L'assura Andromeda en serrant encore son avant bras.

« Au fait, Hermione m'a dit que tu savais pour Drago… Comment ? » Se rappela Harry après un petit moment de silence.

« Oh, oui… C'est vrai. James a les yeux d'un Black. Sirius les tenaient de son père, Orion, Drago et moi de notre oncle Alphard, tous les Black n'avaient pas les yeux gris, certains étaient bleus comme Cissy, Regulus et sa mère. D'autres étaient noirs, comme ceux de mon père et… Elle. Mais les gris étaient les plus répandus, c'était comme une marque de fabrique. James, même si ses yeux ont tendance à tirer sur le vert selon la lumière, a les yeux d'un Black. Tante Walburga disait souvent et surtout pour trouver une excuse à la différence de Sirius que ceux qui avaient cette teinte de gris étaient ceux des Black qui étaient le plus susceptible de mal tourner !» Andromeda lâcha un petit rire entendu.

Harry avait porté un Jamie endormi à travers la cheminée et l'avait monté dans sa chambre et déposé dans son lit, lui enlevant ses baskets et le mettant lentement, sans le réveiller, en pyjama, avec un baiser sur le front, Harry quitta la chambre de son fils et redescendit directement à la cuisine où l'attendait une tasse de tisane et Luke.

Un baiser au coin des lèvres, un merci murmuré et Harry s'arma pour la longue conversation qui s'annonçait.

Luke resta muet et plus patient que ce qu'aurait pensé Harry. Il ne parla qu'en très peu de détails de la relation entre Drago et lui. Pourquoi faire ? Se dit-il, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Luke et ne souhaitait pas non plus instiller de jalousie entre eux. Et ce n'était pas nécessaire, son histoire avec Drago était finie depuis longtemps et il préférait se concentrer sur la vie qu'il construisait avec Luke. Mais Drago revenait bel et bien dans sa vie et ça méritait une mise point de sa future implication dans celle-ci et par conséquent, dans celle de Luke.

C'est ce dont parla Harry. Il assura son petit ami que rien ne changerait entre eux ou avec James, qu'il avait bien l'intention de voir Luke emménager comme prévu la semaine suivante et surtout qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé de son comportement de la veille qu'il mettait sur le compte de la frustration de cette horrible journée.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard, au petit déjeuner, qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait dit à personne que Drago avait l'intention d'annuler son mariage. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas cru alors ou qu'il n'avait pas osé en parler de peur d'y croire ? Mais c'est quand il déplia la Gazette du sorcier sur les pages mondaines que la réalité le rattrapa. Le titre en caractère gras s'étalait sur toute la page avec une photographie d'Astoria Greengrass et Drago Malefoy partageant un thé sur une terrasse extérieure du Chemin de Traverse.

Harry s'étouffa sur sa gorgée de café en lisant : 'Malefoy/ Greengrass : Séparation !' Choqué par ce qu'il avait vu, Harry toussa plusieurs fois dans son poing essayant de se dominer. James releva la tête du jeu sur sa boîte de céréale et interrogea son père d'un regard. Mais Harry se contenta de secouer la tête et faire un geste de la main désinvolte pour rassurer son fils.

Quand il réussi à régner sur sa quinte de toux, Harry se concentra sur l'article sous la photo du couple.

« Tu es sûr, chéri ? » Demanda Pansy en étudiant les traits de Drago attentivement. Ce dernier hocha la tête, déterminé.

Il devait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait passé la matinée avec Théo et Astoria à rassembler ce qu'il leur fallait de paperasse pour annuler le mariage. La Cérémonie, en soit ne présentait aucun problème ou presque à annuler, mais leurs fiançailles, là c'était bien plus délicat.

Astoria proposa de gagner du temps, en annulant d'abord la cérémonie, les traiteurs, les décorateurs, les invités à décommander avant même de se lancer dans la vraie annulation de leur engagement. Théo apprécia sa logique et tous les trois commencèrent à envoyer des lettres à tous les services prévu pour la Cérémonie, les musiciens furent payés et remerciés comme pour les traiteurs et leurs employés de cuisine et service et ils continuèrent ainsi toute la matinée jusqu'à l'arrivée furieuse de M. Greengrass dans le bureau de Théo, demandant des explications suite à l'appel paniqué du tailleur engagé pour faire les tenues des deux familles qui ne savait pas quoi faire des costumes et robes déjà près.

La rencontre s'était mal passée, forcément. Le père de d'Astoria avait été menaçant, indigné et choqué quand Drago avait finit par lui révéler son homosexualité. Un affront fait à sa famille, avait-il hurlé. Une infamie et une trahison, avait-il dit ensuite attrapant vivement le poignet de sa fille pour l'emmener avec lui. Déclarant que sa fille n'avait rien à faire avec des gens comme lui, Astoria, désemparée et impuissante, face la colère et poigne de son père, s'était laissée entraînée à sa suite. Son ex futur beau-père le qualifia une dernière fois de malade pervers et menaça de lâcher ses avocats sur Drago et sa famille avant de disparaître dans le couloir adjacent avec sa fille. Drago fut rejoint par Théo qui le rassura d'une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

« Ca va arranger nos affaires si le père d'Astoria fait intervenir ses conseillers. » Lui dit Théo au bout de quelques longues secondes. Drago se tourna vers lui d'un mouvement vif et rencontra le sourire léger étirant les lèvres de son ami. Drago ne put retenir son rire. Le sérieux du ton de Théo ne collait absolument pas avec l'expression de son visage et l'absurdité de la dernière déclaration de M. Greengrass explosa subitement clairement dans son esprit.

« Allez ! Viens mon cher ami malade que j'offre un déjeuner à tes perversions ! » S'exclama ensuite Théo partant d'un nouveau fou rire et poussant d'une main l'épaule de Drago, droit vers la sortie de son bureau.

C'est là que Théo le convainquit d'annoncer publiquement la rupture de ses fiançailles et l'annulation du mariage. Et qui de mieux pour ce genre d'annonce que Pansy Parkinson, rédactrice assistante dans les pages mondaines de la Gazette du sorcier ?

Pansy fit un 'o' de ses lèvres quand ils déboulèrent dans son petit bureau et lui demandèrent l'interview, mais se reprit aussitôt et ses lèvres se courbèrent d'un côté dans un rictus et ses paupières se plissèrent légèrement sous son excitation palpable à l'anticipation du plus croustillant des commérages de l'année.

Le regard de Pansy alla de Théo à Drago dont le visage restait impassible. Il savait ce qu'allait dire Théo, ils en avaient bien évidemment discuter et l'idée plaisait à Drago, un moyen de se venger de ce qu'avait fait sa mère en quelque sorte, même s'il savait que cette motivation n'était pas la meilleure façon de parvenir à ses fins, surtout vis-à-vis du père surprotecteur qu'était apparemment Potter, Drago avait décider d'écouter ses plus bas instincts et c'était plaisant. Les yeux curieux de sa meilleure amie l'interrogèrent avec insistance et Drago haussa un sourcil entendu. Elle comprit aussitôt et se tourna vivement sur Théo pour confirmation.

« Vra-Vraiment ? » Elle ne cacha pas une seconde sa surprise. Théo hocha une seule fois la tête, c'était plus que suffisant.

« Et évidemment, Drago à besoin de la meilleure rédactrice des pages mondaines pour annoncer publiquement l'annulation de la cérémonie et la dissolution de ses fiançailles et quelle meilleure plume que la tienne pourrait en écrire les raisons sans en faire un scandale monstrueux ? » Théo leva un sourcil tentateur et attendit la réponse de Pansy qui peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie était muette, dans sa stupéfaction.

« Salazar ! Je vais être plus célèbre que Skeeter ! » Finit-elle par s'écrier une main sur la poitrine. « Chéri, je te soutien, peu importe ton choix, mais tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Je veux dire, une fois que ce sera écrit, on ne pourra plus faire machine arrière ? »

Drago lui sourit tendrement et serra sa main au dessus de son bureau. Il la fixa longuement et lança un regard à Théo cherchant quelque chose pour l'assurer qu'il faisait bien. Son ami semblait plus confiant que Drago, souvent prit de doute et de panique, mais il voulait le faire. Il devait le faire. Il revint finalement au visage de Pansy et la jolie brune n'ayant rien perdu de l'échange muet de ses deux amis encouragea Drago à parler en serrant légèrement sa main.

« Oui, ma puce, on se lance. »

Dans la rédaction agitée de la Gazette du sorcier qui s'était figée pendant une longue minute quand Drago y était entré avec Théo, Pansy ouvrit à moitié sa porte sur la fourmilière de reporter et pigistes annonçant à son assistant d'une voix claire et forte afin que tout le monde l'entende, évidemment, que personne ne la dérange pendant son interview exclusive de l'héritier Malefoy à propos de son imminent mariage.

Drago savait pertinemment l'effet qu'elle venait de faire à chacun de ses collègues. Etonnement et jalousie se lisait sur chaque bouche ouverte et yeux plissés. Drago avait accepté une seule et unique interview jusqu'ici à propos de son mariage et à Pansy uniquement. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il s'était tenu à l'écart des journalistes, même Pansy, il devait l'avouer. Mais ça n'avait pas empêcher les rumeurs et les cancans de se propager, ça n'avait jamais importuné les journalistes d'écrire sur lui ou sa famille, des accusations absurdes parfois insultantes avaient souvent fait la Une de la Gazette, il fut même accusé de duperie et corruption de toutes sortes quand il fut primé pour ses recherches. Alors Drago évitait les journalistes avec grand soin.

« D'accord, c'est parti, alors. » Déclara Pansy assise sur le coin de son bureau, tout près de la chaise qu'occupait Drago. Théo s'occupait en lisant de vieux numéros du journal qu'entassait Pansy au fond de son bureau cubique. Pansy, ses longues jambes croisées, jouant à balancer son talon aiguille sur le bout de son pied agita d'un simple mouvement, sa baguette puis un calepin et une longue plume de paon, immaculée que lui avait offert Drago avec tout un set d'encrier luxueux à son anniversaire quelques mois auparavant, se levèrent dans les airs, et Pansy prit une longue seconde pour réfléchir à son premier lot de question et son introduction.

« M. Malefoy, tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire quel plaisir j'ai de vous recevoir ici, dans notre humble rédaction à la Gazette du sorcier. » La plume s'agitait sur le papier à mesure que la jeune femme, au ton très professionnel, parlait.

« Le plaisir est partagé Mme Parkinson. » Edicta Drago, sachant parfaitement que Pans avait gardé son nom de jeune fille pour nom de plume et n'utilisait que rarement le nom de son mari. Ils partagèrent un sourire complice et secret et Pansy replaça ses cheveux dans son dos, d'un geste souple.

« Je rappelle à nos lecteurs, que M. Drago Malefoy, unique héritier de la très ancienne et noble famille Malefoy, sera dès ce vendredi marié à Mlle Astoria Greengrass. Un mariage entre deux familles des 28 Sacrés de cette ampleur ne s'est plus vu depuis plusieurs années et évidemment la tension est à son comble à moins de deux jours de la cérémonie. » Pansy épargna un clin d'œil complice à Drago avant de reprendre. « Ces dernières années, M. Malefoy s'est démarqué à de nombreuses reprises comme un illustre membre de notre société, Guérisseur médicomage à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste et Maître de potion, il a consacré sa vie depuis sa sortie de Poudlard à aider sorciers et sorcières et a grandement contribué à nos avancées médicomagique grâce à ses recherches sur les antidotes. N'épargnant malheureusement que peu de temps pour notre curiosité, chers lecteurs, nous avons aujourd'hui la chance de recevoir Drago Malefoy, pour un tête à tête particulier concernant son imminent mariage. »

Drago retint un éclat de rire à la fin de l'éloge de sa meilleure amie. Il bougea un peu dans sa chaise pour se mettre plus à l'aise, malgré son cœur qui battait à tout rompre sous ses côtes, les brisant presque, Drago savait qu'il devait continuer. Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu que c'était la meilleure solution, se venger ainsi de ses parents était peut-être bas, mais il ne pouvait plus changer d'avis.

« M. Malefoy, nombres de nos lecteurs sont suspendus, pleins d'excitation et d'anticipation depuis l'annonce de vos fiançailles avec Mlle Greengrass, certains parlent d'une vraie romance comme on en fait plus. Votre passé tumultueux soudain un lointain souvenir grâce à l'amour indéfectible d'une jeune femme. Ce mariage est la consécration de plusieurs années d'attentes, pourquoi autant de temps entre vos fiançailles et la cérémonie ? »

Drago prit une inspiration, essayant d'atténuer la douleur dans ses joues à force de retenir son large sourire. « Tout d'abord, appelez moi Drago, Pansy. » Une autre inspiration et Drago croisa sa cheville droite sur son genoux gauche dans une posture élégante et détendue. « Officieusement, mes fiançailles avec Astoria ont été prononcées à sa sortie de Poudlard, pendant que j'étais moi-même encore interne en médicomagie, mais nous avions émis le souhait de ne pas rendre l'information publique avant la fin de mon internat, et évidemment des propres études d'Astoria, aujourd'hui chargée de liaison inter-service au Ministère de la magie. Nous étions très jeunes quand notre engagement a été décidé et nous voulions, tout deux, un peu plus de maturité avant de le rendre officiel. »

« Bien entendu. » Dit Pansy, jetant un œil à son calepin pour vérifier que sa plume sténographiait correctement les paroles de Drago et les siennes. « Mais puis-je me permettre de revenir sur vos propres mots, vous dîtes que votre 'engagement a été décidé' comme si vous n'y aviez pas prit part ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous ne savons pas ? » Interrogea Pansy entrant enfin dans le vif du sujet.

« Oui… » Drago hocha la tête malgré lui. « Ces fiançailles, malheureusement, ne sont pas l'histoire romantique que tout le monde s'imagine. Bien que j'aime et respecte Astoria de tout mon cœur et qu'elle a pour moi les mêmes sentiments, c'est nos parents respectifs qui ont décidé de ce mariage, comme d'une alliance entre deux entreprises. Nous avons, en tant qu'héritiers des traditions des 28 sacrées, Astoria et moi, respectés les vœux de nos familles. Nous étions à peine plus que des inconnus et nous sommes devenus de très proches amis. Son soutien et sa force gracieuse m'ont été un moteur de motivation et d'inspiration au cours de ces dernières années. » Drago serra ses mains anxieusement, Pansy allait encore parler, poser une autre question, mais Drago l'arrêta d'un froncement de sourcils. « Hier, nous avons mutuellement décidé de mettre un terme à cette comédie. Il est tant pour Astoria et moi de suivre nos propres chemins plutôt que celui décidé par un tiers. » Drago lâcha un long soupir à peine audible. Il était fier que sa voix ne se soit pas briser sous l'angoisse de sa révélation.

« Oh… Si je comprends bien ce vous dîtes, Drago, le mariage est annulé ? » Demanda la journaliste, feignant sa surprise, sachant que la plume prenait note de tout ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau. En jetant un autre coup d'œil à son calepin, elle y vu même la description de l'anxiété de Drago. Ce dernier déglutit et hocha la tête.

« Exact, et je tiens à m'excuser auprès de nos contractants et invités pour le cours délai d'annulation. »

« Je dois avouer être plus que surprise, ce n'est pas un secret, après tout que nous sommes amis depuis le jardin d'enfants, et même si en tant que journaliste dédiée à la vérité, j'ai toujours souhaité rester impartiale même lors de l'interview d'un ami, je me permets aujourd'hui ce petit écart pour nos lectrices et lecteurs, Drago, aussi loin que je me souvienne, vous avez toujours fait passer les expectations de votre famille ainsi que les traditions relatives aux 28 Sacrées avant vos désirs personnels, et je sais que Mlle Greengrass, Astoria, partage votre sens du devoir familial, alors je me pose la question, pourquoi ce revirement ? »

Pansy était excellente, comme à son habitude, maniant les mots avec une maîtrise incroyable. Drago se permit un léger sourire et se concentra sur sa réponse.

« Oui, (il laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres, presque dérisoire) mon devoir familial… Ces derniers mois, et plus encore ces dernières semaines, j'essayais de me convaincre que je faisais la chose à faire, mais plus le mariage approchait et moins j'étais confiant. Ce qui est différent cette fois quand à ma détermination à faire mon devoir envers ma famille, est que je ne suis plus le seul concerné par ces décisions. Astoria mérite la romance qu'on nous prête et je ne suis pas celui qui peut lui offrir cela. » Drago fit une longue pause, Pansy avait comprit à son regard qu'il n'avait pas finit, il prenait juste le temps de peser ses mots.

« Il y a une chose nécessaire à un mariage au-delà du partage des même valeurs morales et politiques. C'est évidemment l'amour. Astoria et moi, avons beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre, mais pas le genre de tendresse attendu par deux jeunes gens prêt au mariage. »

« Nous savons tous que c'est chose courante, parmi les 28 Sacrées d'arranger les noces entre les héritiers, et de grands couples sont nés de ses unions, vos parents en sont un exemple. »

« Mes parents ont eu une très grande chance de se trouver. Et si un amour comme le leur avait pu m'unir à Astoria, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui, mais auprès de ma future épouse. » Déclara Drago avec un rictus complice à Pansy.

« Permettez moi, Drago, nos lectrices et lecteurs seront, j'en suis sûre gravement peinés de cette nouvelle, et certains pourraient dire que vous êtes encore très jeune et peut-être naïf en ce qui concerne l'amour. Que leur répondez-vous ? » Insista encore Pansy très professionnelle.

Drago eut un rire bref retranscrit par la plume de sa meilleure amie.

« L'amour, le vrai, n'a pas d'âge à ce qu'on dit. Et quand à cette naïveté… » Drago posa longuement, ses paupières se fermèrent quelques secondes pour se rouvrirent avec une sorte de clarté dans les prunelles. « Il y a huit ans, avant même que je rencontre Astoria. » Drago tenta de dissimuler un tic nerveux mais il craqua tout de même sa nuque en faisant rouler son cou pour éviter le regard de Pansy. « Je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. Une personne extraordinaire vraiment, qui a réussi à pardonner les exactions de mon adolescence alors que mon nom se retrouvait souvent en première page de la Gazette pour exprimer les doutes qu'avait notre société envers mon repentir. J'ai appris à aimer grâce à la présence de cette personne et j'ai goûté au bonheur, alors que je ne pensais pas le mériter. Mais j'ai renoncé à ce bonheur et à cette personne pour le devoir que j'avais envers ma famille. J'ai aimé, Pansy et je sais faire la différence entre un amour sincère et, une simple, bien que tendre, amitié. »

« C'est une révélation ! » S'exclama Pansy, feignant de se réjouir des scoops que lui donnait Drago. « Pour nos lectrices et lecteurs, peut-être pourriez-vous nous en dire plus sur cette romance, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à épouser cette jeune femme, par exemple, si vous l'aimiez ? »

Drago décroisa les jambes et s'enfonça dans sa chaise avec un profond soupir.

« Pour deux raisons en fait qui s'opposaient directement aux traditions de ma famille et des 28 Sacrées. Et même si pour moi ça n'avait aucune importance, j'essayais de reconstruire ma vie et ma famille après une guerre qui nous avait tous fait souffrir. Alors non, je ne pouvais pas épousé cette personne, d'abord parce que c'était un homme et enfin, il ne faisait pas parti des 28 Sacrées. » Articula Drago difficilement révélant son plus grand secret et se sentant plus vulnérable que jamais.

« Un homme ? » Interrogea Pansy. Drago ne fit qu'hocher la tête mais ce fut retranscrit par la plume qui ajouta la description de son regard lointain perdu dans les souvenirs d'un amour perdu et interdit. « Vous annoncez donc publiquement être gay ? » Continua Pansy, cherchant dans les yeux de son ami si elle dépassait les bornes de l'interview.

« Oui, Pansy, je suis gay et attristé de ne pouvoir jamais me marier avec la personne que je choisirais à cause d'anciennes traditions qui ont perdu de leur importance au cours de la dernière décennie. »

« Navez-vous pas peur des qu'en dira t-on et des rumeurs qui risqueraient sans doute d'atteindre à votre réputation ? »

« Oui, mais c'est un risque que je suis fin près à courir. J'ai vécu caché toute ma vie, cette vie qui était devenu un mensonge et un secret bien trop lourd à porter et que je ne désire plus infliger à Astoria Greengrass. »

« Et bien ! » Chantonna la voix claire de Pansy qui fixait Drago avec un sourire fier. « Tant de révélation, Drago ! »

Pansy continua de lui poser quelques questions, quand les fiançailles seront-elles annulées, ce que prévoyait Drago pour la suite de sa vie, et ce qu'il pensait de ceux qui voulaient continuer de faire perdurer les 28 Sacrées. Drago y répondit avec sincérité mais garda une certaine distance avec les réponses qui pouvait avoir un ordre politique. Il était médicomage pas homme politique et espérait juste vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent un calvaire pour Drago. L'article était paru le lendemain matin et fut accompagné par des dizaines de hiboux de différentes publications demandant des interviews ou ne serait-ce qu'une citation. Puis il avait reçu la seule et unique hurlante que Lucius Malefoy avait jamais écrite. La lettre rouge criarde, n'hurla pas la voix de son père, non, ce fut presque pire. La voix de Lucius resta calme et tellement froide, empreinte de haine, de déception et de dégoût. Tout ça sous les yeux effarés de ses deux colocataires. Humilier par les insultes de son propre père Drago s'échappa du regard de ses amis pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Plus tard, alors que Drago avait rejoint Pansy sur le chemin de Traverse pour trouver un cadeau à James, il fut assaillit par une douzaine de reporters voulant tous réagir à l'article paru le matin même dans les pages mondaine de la Gazette du sorcier. Drago trouva indécent la façon dont tous les regards le suivaient partout. Les passants s'arrêtèrent sur lui et attendaient comme les journalistes qu'il fasse une déclaration mais Drago avait tout dit dans son interview à Pansy, il n'avait pas envie de s'étaler d'avantage. On lui demanda s'il avait un petit ami, ou ce qu'avaient pensé ses parents de l'article, d'autres demandèrent si Astoria avait été au courant de ses préférences et d'autres questions plus personnelle auxquelles, il refusa de répondre avant de transplanner avec Pansy dans la rue derrière son appartement.

La tête lui tournait et il dû prendre plusieurs minutes avant de se ressaisir complètement. Puis un bruit persistant d'ailes l'interpella et quand il leva les yeux vers la terrasse en toit de son loft, Drago la vit assaillit par de nombreux hiboux de toutes races et tailles confondues. Il soupira et serrant encore le poignet de Pansy, il transplanna là où ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Au cœur du Londres moldu, où il se réfugia dans un Starbuck et malgré l'air pincé de Pansy, Drago leur choisit une table avant d'aller commander deux capuccinos et des pâtisseries.

Il n'aurait pas la moindre chance de trouver un cadeau pour James, pas sur le Chemin de Traverse en tout cas et dans aucunes autre rue sorcière, se navra t-il. Il ne savait déjà pas quoi acheter et maintenant son prospect était encore plus réduit que jamais. Il soupira entre désespoir et fatalité.

A son bureau, Harry revoyait les pièces du dossier du meurtrier qui hantait le monde sorcier. Son travail était propre, professionnel même. Il ne laissait rien au hasard, pas même le choix de ses victimes, six en trois mois. Il était méticuleux et ne laissait pas la moindre trace derrière lui. Il tuait ses victimes sans vraiment de violence, mais sans magie. Au début de l'enquête, on avait émit l'hypothèse d'un Cracmol, mais des traces de magie sur la troisième scène de crime les avaient vite éloigné de cette piste. Il avait le même mode opératoire, à chaque fois, il enlevait sa victime devant chez elle et on considérait que ces dernières survivaient trois jours avant d'être tuées. Jusque là, il semblait y avoir une certaine symétrie pour le sexe de ses victimes, alternant hommes et femmes. Selon toutes vraisemblance la prochaine victime serait un homme. Harry espérait l'empêcher. Il recherchait un indice pour lui permettre d'anticiper où il choisirait sa prochaine victime et surtout, quand. Harry était sûr que ce point n'était pas aléatoire, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le calendrier du meurtrier, ça ne correspondait à rien. Même les Langues-de-plomb au Département des Mystères ne considéraient pas qu'il y ait une réelle organisation dans ce calendrier. Mais pour Harry c'était évident. Le suspect était méticuleux sur tout les autres points, qui il choisissait, le temps avant de les tuer, la manière, les traces qu'il laissait derrière lui.

On toqua à sa porte et sans relever le regard du dossier, il invita son visiteur à entrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, un exemplaire de la Gazette tomba sur son dossier. Il leva finalement les yeux pour tomber sur le regard furieux de Ron. Harry alla de l'un à l'autre avec des questions au bord des lèvres puis s'arrêta sur la page de la Gazette, où Drago souriait et se penchait vers Astoria Greengrass pour lui raconter quelque chose.

Il déglutit.

Ok. C'était ce qu'il avait espéré éviter aujourd'hui. L'article annonce de la rupture du mariage de Drago et le coming out tardif de ce dernier. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait pas s'y intéresser, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Ca ne pouvait pas en avoir.

Il avait lu l'article deux fois d'affiler ce matin. Puis avait jeté son exemplaire au feu.

Non. La vie personnelle de Drago Malefoy ne le concernait pas.

Hermione déboula à son tour dans le bureau, essoufflée, ses cheveux s'échappant de son chignon, elle jeta un regard noir à Ron avant de s'arrêter sur Harry avec des excuses dans les yeux.

« Alors ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? » Tonna la voix grave de Ron.

Harry soupira et s'adossa contre sa chaise, d'un geste souple de sa baguette, la porte de son bureau se referma derrière Hermione. Ses deux invités surprise étaient forcément à l'étroit dans cette espace réduit. Mais Harry perdait doucement son flegme.

« A quel propos ? » Dit-il feignant l'indifférence mais sachant avec bien trop d'acuité à son goût de quoi parlait son ami, pourquoi Ron avait sa tête des mauvais jours et pourquoi Hermione avait son air 'désolée, Harry, je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir, mais je suis quand même curieuse de ce que tu vas dire'.

« A quel- Tu n'as pas lu cet article ?! » S'écria le rouquin exaspéré et pointant vulgairement le journal sur le bureau d'Harry.

Harry y jeta un coup d'œil, relisant rapidement le titre. Puis celui en dessous, un article de fond sur la carrière de Drago, son passé de Mangemort, sa rédemption exemplaire auprès du monde magique. Pas de doute Parkinson savait manipuler les mots pour rendre hommage à son meilleur ami.

« Si, je l'ai lu, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne, Ron, on en a parlé… » Soupira Harry, fatigué de devoir remettre ça sur le tapis.

« Il parle de toi dedans ! Tu trouves ça normal, peut-être ?! Pour qui il se prend, au juste ! Saleté de furet ! » Intervint Ron, les bras croisés sur son torse, un regard défiant sur le visage.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui vivement et le fixa longuement. Oui, Drago parlait de lui. Il ne faisait que le mentionné enfin presque, mais il n'avait pas donné le nom d'Harry, si cette interview avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, Ron et Hermione n'y aurait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela. Ils n'auraient pas fait le lien entre cet homme dont parlait Drago et lui-même.

Harry ôta ses lunettes et les nettoya avec la manche de sa robe d'Aurore. Il en avait marre de tout ça. De devoir se justifier, justifier la relation qu'il avait eut il y a huit ans. Composer avec la jalousie de son petit ami ou la haine viscérale de son meilleur ami pour le père de son fils.

Il se leva lentement et remit ses lunettes. Il alla jusqu'à la porte de son bureau et posa la main sur la poignée. Puis se tourna sur Ron.

« Ron, va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que ce qu'il s'est passé entre Drago et moi, ne regarde que Drago et moi. C'est à cause de ça que je n'ai rien dit à l'époque ! Toutes tes remarques, tes insultes ! Comment voulais-tu que j'avoue un truc pareil, il m'avait déjà fallut presque un an pour te dire que j'étais gay, tu juges, Ron et tu ne laisses aucune chance, à personne, même pas à moi ! Drago n'est plus le même qu'à l'école et merde ! Fais toi une raison, bon sang ! Oui, j'ai couché avec Malefoy, j'ai eu un gosse avec lui et j'étais am- » Harry s'interrompu de justesse, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Ron était rouge de colère ou de honte, peut-être les deux même.

« C'est parce que tu n'as rien dit. N'est-ce pas Ron ? On a juste du mal à comprendre… Et Cet article, on dirait qu- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se serve de toi pour parvenir à ses fins ? » Intervint doucement Hermione.

Harry secoua lentement la tête. Il s'était déjà excusé et expliqué sur ce point, il ne recommencerait pas. Il soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

« J'ai du travail, Ron il me faut le rapport du légiste sur la troisième victime. Je descends au Département des Mystères, laisse le dossier sur mon bureau. » Demanda t-il sans un regard. Puis il sortit de la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte et fonçant droit devant lui, vers les ascenseurs.

Drago ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, fin prêt à partir, puis hésita et retourna à l'intérieur ignorant le rire de Blaise. Il défit les boutons de sa chemise bleue pastel et la jeta sur la première surface disponible. Il ouvrit sa penderie et en sortit une noire qu'il rejeta aussitôt, puis une grise et une verte et finalement il attrapa un t-shirt blanc à col en v qu'il enfila avant de se débarrasser du pantalon noir qu'il avait choisit et fouilla son armoire à la recherche de son jean délavé qu'il mettait pour traîner dans le monde moldu.

Simple, sans prétention.

Il se regarda encore dans le miroir en pied dans le coin de sa chambre et douta, se mâchouillant la lèvre inférieure.

Personne ne le voyait jamais habillé aussi simplement, surtout dans le monde sorcier.

Harry l'avait déjà vu habillé comme ça. Harry adorait le voir habillé comme ça, il disait qu'il paraissait plus accessible ainsi. Moins snob.

Drago secoua la tête et tira sur son t-shirt pour le soulever par-dessus sa tête et le jeter sur son lit mais il se ravisa encore et remit le même t-shirt, puis ajouta par-dessus une veste en cuir noir, façon motard. Il remit ses boots et sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui et enfonçant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Il croisa le regard moqueur de Blaise et lui retourna un rictus mauvais. Puis il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux les décoiffant complètement. Mais quelle idée stupide ! S'écria t-il pour lui-même trouvant un miroir et replaçant correctement ses mèches.

« N'oublies pas le cadeau. » Lui signala Blaise en pointant du doigt un coin du salon.

Drago sursauta et se tourna vivement sur son colocataire puis sur le coin de la pièce qu'il indiquait.

« Bien sur que non ! » Aboya t-il, offusqué qu'on le croit si nerveux que cela. Et pour dire vrai, il était plus nerveux encore que ce qu'imaginait son ami. Il avait vraiment oublié le cadeau. Mais hors de question de l'avouer.

Il traversa la pièce et s'empara vivement du présent avant de partir vers la porte, le cadeau de son fils sous le bras.

Son fils ! Salazar ! Il avait un fils !

« Hey ! Drago ? » L'interpella Blaise en se levant doucement de son assise sur le canapé et défroissant sa chemise. « Tu es sûr que Potter sera d'accord pour ce… Cadeau ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils et son regard alla encore du cadeau à Blaise et inversement. Un léger sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres, il essaya de le maîtriser et de garder un visage impassible mais le souvenir que lui avait inspiré cette trouvaille alors qu'il désespérait de trouver un présent adéquat pour le petit James revint en force et quand il refit face à Blaise, une légère rougeur coloriait ses joues et il hocha la tête.

« Ou-oui. » Affirma t-il se raclant la gorge pour raffermir sa voix. « Je pense que ça ira. »

Blaise hocha la tête à son tour et s'approcha du comptoir de la cuisine.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'accompagne ? » Insista t-il une dernière fois. Il avait passé ses deux derniers jours à essayer de le convaincre de le laisser venir. Mais Drago refusait à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il l'attendait chez Potter, une foule de Weasley en colère, un petit ami en colère et une tripotée de gens qu'ils ne connaissait pas et qui le détestait sans doute autant que les Weasley. Puis Potter. Potter en colère contre lui. Furieux même.

« Blaise… La seule raison pour laquelle tu veux venir c'est ta curiosité maladive. Alors non, tu ne viens pas, faudra te satisfaire de ce que je te raconterais. » Il accentua cela d'un levé de sourcil pointu dont il avait le secret et soupira avant de reprendre avec un léger sourire. « Ca va bien se passer. Ce n'est que l'anniversaire de mon fils de sept ans que je connaissais pas jusqu'à il y a quoi… Cinq jours, rien d'extraordinaire, une maison pleine d'adultes qui me déteste et mon ex. Rien de très différent à ce que j'ai vécu jusque là. » Affirma Drago avec un geste désinvolte de la main. « Bon j'y vais avant d'être réellement en retard. »

Il vit un sourire encourageant sur la face de son ami et il passa la porte de leur appartement sans se retourner.

Oui, il avait l'habitude des regards malveillants à son encontre. Il était un ancien Mangemort, quoiqu'il fasse à l'avenir, ça, ce ne sera jamais oublié. Pas ici, pas dans la petite communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne où on avait une très longue mémoire.

A Ste Mangouste, il restait encore quelques récalcitrant quand à sa licence de Guérisseur et Médicomage, certains pensaient toujours qu'il préparait un moyen efficace de débarrasser les sorciers du 'fléau des nés-moldus' -pas ses mots- avec les potions qu'il préparait dans son labo. Certains internes refusaient simplement de venir travailler avec lui, d'autres évitaient même de le regarder dans les yeux à cause d'une rumeur stupide qui courrait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, l'affiliant à Médusa et lui octroyant le pouvoir de changer les gens en statues de sel d'un seul regard. Stupide ! Et ça se prétendait sorcier !

En arrivant dans le jardin communal en face du 12 Square Grimmaurd, la lumière du soleil était quasi aveuglante et Drago plaça rapidement une paire de lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Il prit une longue minute pour calmer ses nerfs avant de traverser la route. Il était stressé, angoissé, nerveux. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge et il se demandait, s'il arriverait à parler. La chaleur d'été, moite et indubitablement anglaise n'arrangeait rien. Il transpirait, il détestait transpirer. Il contempla l'idée d'un sortilège de rafraîchissement pour y remédier, mais il abandonna l'idée quand il entendit les rires de plusieurs enfants dans le parc derrière lui. Il jeta un œil curieux dans leur direction, des moldus qui jouaient au foot. Huit gamins de dix- douze ans à peu près, certains avait le maillot de Manchester United, Drago le reconnaissait facilement pour le voir souvent porter par des mecs au bar en bas de chez lui les soirs de match, il avait même été assez curieux pour regarder quelques matchs, mais la seule chose qu'il en avait retenu était que plusieurs joueurs étaient canons mais le jeu en lui-même n'avait pas franchement d'intérêt pour lui. Il avait pourtant appris à apprécier ces soirées matchs et la ferveur des supporters. Mais s'il aimait un sport moldu, c'était le Cricket et le Polo. Des sports élégants, trouvait-il qui lui rappelait le Quidditch. Surtout le Polo. Il avait une jument au manoir, une belle arabe à la robe noire, Tamara. Il essayait toujours de trouver un moment dans son emploi du temps pour la monter et traverser les quelques hectares du domaine avec elle. Mais il supposait que maintenant, il lui faudrait la déplacer dans une écurie moldue, pour pouvoir la voir régulièrement ou peut-être sur la propriété de Pansy ? Elle accepterait sans doute, son mari en revanche… C'était moins sûr.

En quelques enjambées, il traversa la route et passa le portillon qui apparaissait devant la maison invisible aux moldus. Il monta les quelques marches du perron et aperçu du coin de l'œil un rideau de la fenêtre du salon se soulever pour retomber rapidement. Devant la porte il soupira avant de prendre une longue inspiration et frappa deux coups au heurtoir en bronze. Il se détourna de la porte pour regarder la rue et tenter vainement d'échapper au souvenir que ce lieu lui apportait, à la tonne de regrets qui les accompagnait.

D'une oreille distraite, il reconnu facilement le loquet de la porte se déverrouiller et il se retourna tout en poussant ses lunettes sur le sommet de son crâne. Une paire rectangulaire à monture dorée, une marque luxueuse du monde moldu, la forme et la couleur atténuait le côté anguleux de son visage. Il adorait cette paire et ne sortait jamais sans quand il traversait Old Compton ou Soho. Il ne s'était pas rasé ce matin, un léger chaume doré lui parcourait les joues. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prit pendant les week-ends où il ne travaillait pas et ne voyait pas ses parents. Ca lui donnait un air moldu, trouvait-il. Et vu la façon dont il occupait ses week-ends ce n'était pas plus mal. Brian lui avait dit un soir, après une longue et éreintante séance de sport en chambre que ça lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon. Drago avait eu un rire bref et s'était tourné vers son amant avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. « Mais je suis un mauvais garçon ! » Avait-il dit avant de clamer les lèvres gonflées de son amant et de laisser ses mains parcourir à nouveau les muscles tendus du barman.

Il passa une main nerveuse sur ses joues avant que la porte ne s'ouvre totalement et baissa un regard incertain sur son hôte.

Ce n'était pas Harry.

Une sorte de soulagement et d'incompréhension se mêlèrent dans son esprit. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme là.

Châtain foncé, des yeux noisettes, élancé et fin, un regard franc, un visage attrayant mais un pincement des lèvres qui était clairement un signe de dégoût envers Drago. Il le regarda des pieds à la tête, le considérant attentivement comme cherchant une menace quelque part. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le cadeau que portait désormais Drago par la poignée de la boîte que lui avait fournie le vendeur du magasin, un tissu de soie légère recouvrait le tout afin que personne ne puisse voir à l'intérieur. Drago se racla la gorge incitant l'homme à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Drago Malef-

« Je sais qui tu es. » Il se détourna aussitôt emportant avec lui sa voix sèche et froide. Drago haussa les épaules et entra à sa suite dans la maison. La température y était plus fraîche qu'à l'extérieure et Drago songea une seconde à se défaire de sa veste en cuir et l'accrocher sur la rampe d'escalier comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire autrefois, mais se ravisa quand l'homme qui lui avait ouvert se retourna nouveau vers lui.

« Je suis Luke, le petit ami d'Harry, il est dehors avec les autres. Il y a une table là-bas pour les… cadeaux. » Drago ne manqua pas le ton douteux de ce Luke, ni son regard méfiant, mais il hocha simplement la tête.

« Bien. » Répondit-il suivant simplement Luke dans l'ancienne immense salle à manger qu'Harry avait métamorphoser en living room avec un côté salle à manger beaucoup plus réduit.

Pas grand-chose n'avait changé depuis qu'il avait quitté cette maison la dernière fois. Les murs avait gardé les couleurs qu'il avait choisit. Le canapé avait changé, lui en revanche, il reconnaissait les deux fauteuils et la table était toujours la même. Il y avait de nouvelles photos sur les murs et le tableau qu'il avait offert à Harry n'était plus là. Rien d'étonnant.

Drago profita du dos tourné de Luke pour l'étudier plus avant. Il était plus petit que lui, et plus fin même. Et Drago n'avait rien d'un body-builder. Oui, depuis sa rupture avec Harry, il avait gagné en muscles, mais ceux-ci restaient fins et élancés. Luke semblait pourtant fort, il avait des épaules bien dessinées, c'était évident à travers la ligne de sa chemise. Une coupe sorcière sans aucun doute.

Pendant une seconde Drago contempla l'idée de faire un brin de conversation mais se ravisa quand la porte vitrée donnant sur le jardin s'ouvrit et qu'il aperçut tellement de roux qu'il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il déglutit. Très difficilement.

Le murmure de plusieurs voix lui parvint, et se changea en clameur au plus il avançait, des rires se mélangeaient à des cris d'enfants. Et encore une fois Drago douta du bien fondé de sa présence ici.

Il entendit la voix de Luke appelé Harry à travers le jardin. Il arrivait lui-même à la porte. « Ton invité est là. » Et un long et très remarquable silence s'étendit dans tout le jardin ne laissant que les cris et rires d'enfants. Drago tira la porte et la lumière vive de l'été lui fit abaisser une nouvelle fois ses lunettes sur ses yeux.

Ici, tout avait changé. Evidemment. Il n'avait pas souvent vu le jardin-cour du Square Grimmaurd. Une ou deux fois à tout casser. Un terrain envahit par la mauvaise herbe, filet du diable, géranium carnivore et rosiers fanés, qui n'étaient vraiment plus qu'un amas de ronces entremêlés au lierre qui courrait sur la hauteur de quatre mètres de murs clôturant le jardin.

Maintenant, c'était un lieu totalement méconnaissable. Il ne restait du lierre que sur le mur du fond du jardin, il sortit sur une terrasse de bois où il y avait une longue table pouvant accueillir au moins dix personnes, plus une petite table de six un peu à l'écart. Harry y était assis entouré par ses amis, son sourire se fanant à l'apparition de Drago. Il se redressait. Mais un cri dans le fond du jardin, interpella tous les adultes et même lui tourna son regard.

Le fond du jardin était surélevé comparé à la terrasse et recouvert d'une pelouse verte et parfaitement taillée, un énorme chêne était planté dans le coin gauche et une balançoire pendait à une de ses branches. C'était là que jouaient apparemment les enfants, et l'un d'eux glissait rapidement sur le tronc de l'arbre. Puis une fois sur ses pieds, il se mit à courir en direction de Drago.

James.

Ses cheveux, en bataille, volaient autour de son visage rond, ses joues rouges et un large sourire venaient adoucir les battements fulgurants du cœur de Drago quand il comprit que le sourire lui était destiné.

Il mit rapidement un genou en terre en voyant l'enfant courir droit sur lui et posa la boîte à sa gauche, pour accueillir James sans gêne.

« Drago ! » Cria t-il encore en sautant les deux marches sur la terrasse puis arrivant droit dans les bras ouvert de son autre père.

Surprit par la démonstration d'affection, Drago resta figé quelques seconde avant d'entourer le garçon avec ses longs bras.

« Hey ! Bonjour James. » Dit-il doucement en sentant le shampoing à la pomme parfumant les cheveux de son fils. Le petit s'écarta, son sourire toujours aussi large. Et Drago en profita pour relever ses lunettes afin de présenter ses yeux à son fils. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

« Oncle Ron disait que tu viendrais pas. Mais Papa dit que Oncle Ron dit beaucoup de bêtises… Euh… Je devais pas dire ça… » Se reprit-il hésitant en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

Drago laissa un petit rire passer ses lèvres et fit un regard rassurant à James.

« Je ne répèterais rien, promis. » Cela suffit à réconforter le garçon et ravir son visage dans un autre sourire éblouissant.

« Viens, je vais te montrer mon fort ! » Dit-il sautillant sur place et attrapant la large main de Drago avec la sienne si petite.

« Ton fort ? » Répéta Drago levant un sourcil curieux.

« Jamie. » Tonna la voix de Potter arrivant sur leur droite les mains dans les poches d'un jean foncé. « Tu pourrais laisser Drago arriver avant de le traîner partout, non ? »

Drago se releva et croisa le regard de Potter, ils hochèrent la tête en guise de salut et Drago sentit la boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge, coincer sa voix.

« Tu n'as pas chaud ? » Demanda Harry en indiquant la veste en cuir couvrant les épaules de Drago. Lui ne portait qu'un t-shirt vert foncé qui faisait agréablement ressortir ses yeux et le bronzage encore léger de ses bras.

« Oh… Euh… Si, un peu… » Il laissa son regard passer sur le jardin, tout le monde le regardait. Les adultes un peu plus discrètement que les enfants alignés devant le chêne et s'échangeant des murmures. « Oh ! Le cadeau. Où puis-je le mettre ? Ton… Petit ami a parlé d'une table ? » Demanda Drago ignorant les nombreux regards rivés sur lui et se concentrant sur Harry. Ce dernier observa la boîte drapée de soie et leva un regard curieux vers Drago.

« Je peux l'ouvrir maintenant ?! » S'écria James en remarquant lui aussi la boîte au pieds de Drago. « C'est quoi ?! » Demanda t-il ensuite en levant des sourcils froncés vers Drago.

« James. Tu ouvriras tes cadeaux tout à l'heure. Va chercher quelque chose à boire pour Drago. Une bière ? » Demanda Harry ensuite à Drago. Il hocha la tête et regarda le blondinet partir en courant vers la table.

« C'est un chiot. Je le garderais chez moi, si tu n'en veux pas ici, mais je voulais lui offrir quelque chose de particulier… Pour me rattraper, je pense… Mon absence, tout ça. Désolé j'aurais dû te demander avant… Euh… Je peux toujours le ramener chez moi…

« Drago. C'est bon. » Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux… « James, il veut un chien depuis qu'il sait parler, mais j'ai… Les autres pensaient que c'était une mauvaise idée… » Il détourna le regard. Il mâchait visiblement l'intérieur de sa joue. « C'est quoi ? Comme race ? »

« Un berger australien. » Dit-il observant le rouge teinter doucement les joues de son ex. Il hocha doucement la tête et James arriva à ce moment là avec la bière fraîche encore en bouteille. Drago la prit de ses petites mains et remercia son fils.

« J e crois que tu devrais ouvrir ton cadeau maintenant finalement, champion. » Déclara Harry attirant sur lui le regard de Drago et celui plus excité et surpris de leur fils.

« C'est vrai ? Je peux vraiment ? » Demanda t-il cherchant le regard de son père puis celui de Drago. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire, puis remit son genou en terre pour être à la même hauteur que James. Il amena la boite entre eux deux et indiqua au garçon qu'il pouvait l'ouvrir.

Harry vint s'accroupir à côté de James, faisant face à Drago et la cage enfermant le petit chien. Son regard s'illumina de curiosité et d'anticipation, comme celui de James.

L'enfant allait soulever doucement le voile de soie, puis se ravisa et tourna un regard vers son père puis vers Drago.

« Teddy peut venir voir ? » Demanda t-il incertain. Drago hocha la tête et Harry laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

« Teddy ! » Cria t-il par-dessus son épaule. Et quelques secondes plus tard, un garçon à peine plus âgé que James apparut derrière les deux Potter. Ses cheveux bleus indigo étaient tellement lumineux que Drago avait envie de remettre ses lunettes de soleil.

« Bonjour, t'es l'autre papa de Jamie ? » Demanda t-il de but en blanc.

« Et toi, tu es mon petit cousin ? » Lui répondit Drago sur le même ton franc. Teddy sourit et posa fièrement ses poings sur ses hanches, levant un peu le menton.

« Yep. Tes cheveux sont bizarre, c'est quoi comme couleur ? » Continua t-il en penchant la tête d'un côté, étudiant les mèches blondes pâles de Drago.

« Blond indéterminé. » Lâcha Harry d'un ton moqueur. Drago pouffa de rire et les deux garçons se joignirent à lui.

« Au moins je sais me servir d'un peigne, Potter. » relança Drago sans aucun venin et faisant redoubler les ricanements des deux enfants.

« C'est ça… Bon, Jamie, ouvres ton cadeau tu veux, ou je le garde pour moi. »

« Non ! » S'écria James se jetant sur la boîte et le drap qui la couvrait. Il le souleva d'un coup et un petit aboiement se perdit en écho dans le jardin.

Le chiot se tenait sur ses quatre pattes devant les barreaux de la cage, sa queue remuant derrière lui. Il bondissait et posait ses pattes avant sur les barreaux pour qu'on lui ouvre, petite boule de poil surexcitée par les bruits des enfants et les présences humaine autour de lui. Il jappait et pleurait pour qu'on lui ouvre, qu'il puisse aller courir.

« Aaaahhh ! » Cria Jamie, son regard s'illuminant comme un homme ayant trouvé le plus incroyable des trésors. « C'est pour moi !? Il est vraiment pour moi ? » Demanda t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre puis se jetant sur ses genoux et passant ses doigts à travers les barreaux de la cage, excitant un peu plus le chien. James rigolait à chaque léchouille du chiot, des étoiles plein les yeux, puis leva un regard adorateur vers Drago.

« Il te plaît ? » Demanda Drago sans plus le moindre doute. James hocha la tête et s'écarta du chiot avant de venir se blottir dans les bras de Drago en décrétant « merci, c'est le plus beau cadeau du mooonde entier ! »

« Et si on lui ouvrait ? Il a sûrement envie de se défouler. » Dit Harry ramenant l'attention de James sur le chiot.

« Je peux lui donner un nom ?! Papa, s'il te plaît ! »

« Tante Mione va hur-ler ! » Intervint finalement Teddy qui se décalait de la cage pour laisser Harry l'ouvrir.

« Tante Mione hurle tout le temps de toute façon. » Marmonna Harry aussi surexcité et impatient que les deux gosses de voir le chiot de plus prêt.

Drago ne retint pas son rire et repoussa la main d'Harry pour soulever le loquet à sa place et une tornade de poils noirs, blanc et roux fonça droit sur les genoux de James qui se renversa sous le choc en exultant de rire. Le chiot lui monta dessus sans retenue et vint lui lécher le visage, le sentir et le renifler sans cesser de remuer la queue, puis il se tourna vers Harry et lui fonça dessus et tourna en rond devant lui en jappant et montrant sa joie d'être enfin libéré. Harry tendit sa main vers lui, le chien renifla ses doigts et les léchouilla puis jappa encore avant de retourner sur James et de voir son attention détournée par Teddy.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce jeu de rencontre, Drago indiqua à James qu'il fallait donner à boire au chien et fit apparaître une petite gamelle, James et Teddy la prirent et appelèrent le chiot en le nommant 'toutou' le temps qu'ils lui trouvent un nom et coururent dans le jardin le petit chien jappant derrière eux.

Drago soupira et se releva, baissant à nouveau ses lunettes sur ses yeux. Observant avec un léger sourire, James et Teddy, remplirent la gamelle d'eau avec une cruche d'eau fraîche et la poser par terre devant le chiot qui vint laper aussitôt.

« J'ai acheté tout ce qu'il fallait, les croquettes, un panier, une laisse et un collier. Le vendeur du magasin m'a donné ça aussi, le nom de quelques vétérinaires moldus et un calendrier pour les vaccinations ? Je ne sais pas si les guérisseurs d'animaux magiques s'y connaissent en chien ordinaire. Donc, j'ai tout prit au cas où. » Expliqua Drago en sortant une liasse de prospectus de sa poche et les tendant à Harry. « Y en a un pas loin d'ici, j'ai regardé, une rue ou deux je crois. » Ajouta t-il en voyant Harry les regarder d'un air surpris. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Y a un numéro de téléphone et 'appelle-moi' sur celui-là. » Dit Harry en lui tendant un des prospectus.

« Oh ?! Oui, désolé, c'est- le vendeur. » S'excusa Drago en repliant le flyer et le glissant dans sa poche arrière.

Un long silence embarrassant s'installa et Drago en profita pour ouvrir et siroter sa bière. Ils observèrent les autres gamins courir à leur tour sur le petit chien pour faire sa connaissance et il sembla à Drago qu'il venait de marquer quelques points auprès de son ex. Potter semblait déchiré entre l'envie de rejoindre les enfants pour jouer avec le chiot et sa maturité d'adulte qui devait faire bonne figure.

« Avoues qu'il te plaît et que t'as juste envie d'aller lui courir après. » Le défia Drago ne tenant plus le silence entre eux. Il pensait que Potter allait l'envoyer sur les roses mais il éclata de rire et passa une main dans ses cheveux les décoiffant un peu plus.

« T'as pas idée ! »

« Il a rendu Blaise et Théo complètement dingue ! Et on a découvert que Théo était allergique aux chiens. Il a éternué non stop depuis jeudi soir. Blaise est juste… »

« Harry ! » La voix stridente venait du coin des adultes, et Drago comprit que sa dernière heure venait de sonner. Granger était maculée contre le mur derrière elle, James soulevait le chiot dans ses bras et Rose et Teddy à ses côtés semblaient inciter Hermione à venir caresser le chien. « James Sirius Potter ! Eloigne toi de moi ! immédiatement ! » Cria la brunette sous les rires des autres adultes autour de la table. Même son mari se marrait.

Harry ne se priva et éclata en se rapprochant de la table, Drago suivit avec une distance de sécurité.

« Ce n'est qu'un bébé, Mione, relaxe. »

« C'est un chien, j'ai horreur des chiens ! » Hurla t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

« Tu n'avais rien contre Patmol » Souligna Ginny Weasley se levant en regardant Drago et lui faisant un bref salut.

« Ce n'était pas _vraiment_ un chien ! »

« Papa, on peut l'appeler Maraudeur ? » Dit James en se tournant vers Harry et venant contourner la table relâchant enfin Granger de sa peur hystérique. « C'est Teddy qui a trouvé et j'aime bien, je crois qu'il aime aussi. Pas vrai Maraudeur !? » Et comme pour confirmer, le chiot lâcha un petit aboiement content.

« Alors ce sera Maraudeur, mais James, ne le porte pas trop, d'accord, laisse le courir. »

James posa le chien à ses pieds et aussitôt le nouvellement nommé Maraudeur se mit à courir sous la table entre les jambes de tous les adultes soulevant un concert de petits cris surpris, sursaut et rires.

« Drago ! Viens je te montre mon fort, maintenant ! » S'écria James et cette fois personne n'eut le temps de réagir que le garçon avait déjà la main de Drago dans la sienne et le tirait vers le grand chêne.

Le fort n'était qu'une simple cabane en bois dans les branches de l'arbre, dans laquelle Drago n'avait pu passer que la tête et les épaules, appuyé sur ses coudes et en équilibre sur l'échelle qui y grimpait. James lui montrait ses trésors, son télescope qu'il avait eut l'an dernier, sa collection de dragon et de cartes de chocogrenouilles et d'autre colifichet prit ici et là, des coquillages qu'il avait ramassé sur une plage, des cailloux aux formes étranges et des plumes de hiboux. Drago se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait lui-même collectionné enfant, tout ce qu'il avait caché dans le contre fond de son coffre à jouet. Puis James lui montra une pile de lettre et murmura que c'était les lettres que papa lui avait écrites. Le cœur de Drago se serra en les voyant. Mais il ne fit aucun geste pour les lire. Par contre il dit à James de les rendre à son père, que ce n'était pas à lui et que ce n'était pas bien de prendre les affaires d'un autre sans lui demander la permission.

Ils redescendirent de leur perchoir quand Teddy les appela pour montrer ce que faisait Maraudeur. James se laissa encore glisser le long du tronc jusque dans l'herbe et couru vers son chien et ses cousins.

La chaleur devenait trop étouffante et Drago se défit finalement de sa veste en revenant vers la table des adultes, il la battit pour se défaire des quelques feuilles de chêne qui s'étaient accroché à son col. En arrivant devant la table, il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte tout de suite que les discussions avaient cessées, c'est en levant sur eux un regard curieux qu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait. La plus part des Weasley et ceux qu'il reconnaissait comme d'anciens camarades de classe avaient tous les yeux rivés sur son avant bras gauche. Il n'y avait rien à voir, surtout à cette distance. La Marque avait commencé à disparaître aussitôt Voldemort tué, et avait totalement disparue au Noël suivant, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une trace feinte à peine visible comme la cicatrice d'une ancienne brûlure.

« Assis toi là Malefoy, on a des choses à se dire. Harry n'est pas assez bavard pour mon bien ! » S'écria celui qu'il reconnaissait comme le dernier jumeaux Weasley. John ? Non, George.

Drago fronça les sourcils, la chaise présentée était entre la sœur Weasley et le jumeau. La fille avait un air aussi curieux et machiavélique que Pansy dans ses bons jours et Drago hésita.

« George ! Gin' » Se plaignit Potter rougissant légèrement.

« Pas de ça, viens ici Drago, mon cher. » Le velours et l'autorité naturelle dans cette voix, lui serra le cœur tellement elle lui rappela celle de sa mère. Sa tante. Evidemment. Il dissimula comme il le pu son embarras à voir à quel point elle ressemblait à un mélange entre ses deux sœur. La douceur du visage de sa mère, cette douceur qu'il n'avait vu que dirigé vers lui et ses cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son horrible tante. Mais Andromeda ne semblait avoir d'elle que la couleur de cheveux. Le sourire qu'elle offrait à Drago le rassura de sa bienvenue, au moins à ses côtés. Et c'est avec un sourire poli qu'il prit la chaise qu'elle lui indiquait.

« Andromeda. » Dit-il à la fois pour la saluer et pour montrer qu'il savait exactement qui elle était. C'était après tout la première fois qu'il la rencontrait. Elle lui prit la main et la serra doucement avant de se pencher sur lui.

« Harry m'a dit ce qu'il c'était passé, je suis navrée pour toi, mais sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenue dans ma maison. » Surprit Drago leva les yeux vers Harry en bout de table, son petit ami avait une main dans la masse brune de Potter et ce dernier lui souriait tendrement.

Drago se détourna aussitôt, déglutissant et retenant sa colère. Comment pouvait-il être jaloux ? Après toutes ces années ?

« Mère a- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me ferait ça. » Il soupira puis offrit un regard franc à Andromeda. « Mais ça n'a pas plus d'importance désormais. Elle a fait son choix, j'ai fais le mien. » Elle étudia son visage une seconde avant de serrer à nouveau sa main et se tourner vers les enfants à l'autre bout du jardin qui épuisait le pauvre Maraudeur.

« C'est un très beau cadeau que tu leur a fait. Harry adore les chiens. » Drago hocha la tête, il savait. Harry lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'il rêvait d'avoir un chien étant gosse et que s'il en prenait un, un jour ce serait forcément un berger Australien. Il garda ce souvenir pour lui et dissimula le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut ensuite Bill Weasley qui lui parla et Luna Lovegood, l'aîné des Weasley resta on ne peut plus poli, parlant de ses interactions avec Blaise à Gringotts. Quand à Luna, enfin, disons que ce fut à Drago de faire un effort de politesse quand elle commença à lui parler de Joncheruines. Et oui, il remarqua les regards de ses anciens camarades de classe, tous prêts à lui sauter à la gorge au moindre mot de travers. En particulier Weasley. Surtout Weasley.

Drago ne se sentait pas franchement accueilli à bras ouvert, mais il devait reconnaître que l'effort était fait. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui, il était juste poliment ignoré, même par Potter.

Harry lui, restait à son bout de table, avec son petit ami et la tendresse qui suintait entre eux était nauséeuse pour Drago. Mais il n'avait pas de raison d'être… Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux. Mais Luke semblait presque prendre un malin plaisir à démontrer devant tout le monde que Harry et lui était un couple. Ou bien était-ce dans la tête de Drago ? Sans doute, il n'avait jamais réellement supporté de voir Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était bien ce qui l'avait poussé à rester aussi loin que possible des journaux relatant les aventures de son ex après leur séparation.

« Drago ? » Il releva la tête à son prénom, Lovegood, encore. Il l'encouragea à continuer d'un sourire. « Ton mariage ? Je me demandais si tu l'avais annulé parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ? » Le silence tomba sur la table et Drago se senti rougir. L'air rêveur de Lovegood était tellement plein de sincérité qu'il ne cru pas une seconde qu'il y avait une espèce de perfidie derrière cette question. Il passa une main sur ses joues et soupira. Tous les autres attendaient aussi sa réponse apparemment.

« Non. En fait, il n'y a que moi. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pensé à ça en fait… Pas le temps et à quoi bon tomber amoureux de quelqu'un quand on sait qu'on est destiné à en épouser une autre ? » Dit-il pouffant d'un ton ironique. Andromeda vint prendre encore une fois sa main en geste de réconfort.

« Je crois que tu as bien fait, se marier sans amour c'est tellement triste. Un climat idéal pour une invasion de Joncheruine, tu devrais prendre soin de toi maintenant. » Ajouta Luna d'une voix distraite, regardant autour de la tête de Drago comme si elle pouvait y voir quelque chose que personne ne pouvait imaginer.

Il hocha stupidement la tête. Et prit une gorgée de sa bière, essayant de se faire invisible. Mais apparemment, il était devenu le centre de l'attention car ce fut au tour de Granger de l'interroger.

« Quels sont tes projets maintenant ? » Il l'a regarda étonné, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre et pourquoi cette question, ses projets n'avaient pas vraiment changé.

« Et bien, je suppose que rien n'a vraiment changé, je continue de travailler à Ste Mangouste, j'ai mes recherches et je pense que je vais reprendre un peu plus de Gardes qu'avant puisque je n'ai plus de mariage à préparer, j'aurais un peu plus de temps à consacrer aux malades. J'ai une potion qui passe en commission à partir de la semaine prochaine, si le Magengamot l'approuve, on pourra lancer les premiers tests d'ici un mois et je travaille avec un Maître de potion à Paris sur un nouvel ingrédient qui pourrait réduire les effets secondaires de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. J'ai de quoi m'occuper. »

« En fait, je parlais de ce que tu as déclanché avec ton interview. »

« Hermione… » Soupira Potter en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

« Qu'ai-je déclanché au juste ? »

Elle échangea un regard appuyé avec Harry, une conversation muette qu'il ne comprit pas, mais visiblement, les deux amis n'étaient pas d'accord.

« Le mouvement Gay sorcier se sert de tes déclarations pour prouver que le système en place à besoin de changer, tu as soulevé la question du mariage Gay, et le fait que tu sois issu d'une des plus puissantes et anciennes familles des 28 Sacrées fait que-

« Hermione, s'il te plait, pas aujourd'hui… »

« Harry, tu n'en as peut-être rien à faire, mais c'est important, il pourrait nous aider à changer les choses, son soutien serait plus qu'important contre le conseil des 28 Sacrées. »

Oh ? Oh. Non.

Drago fronça les sourcils, il essaya de se retenir, mais non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était juste au dessus de ses forces, il éclata de rire. Et aperçu le regard entendu d'Harry avant que ses paupières ne se ferment pour retenir ses larmes de rires. Il leva une main au bout de quelques minutes et lâcha un long soupir regagnant peu à peu son contrôle.

« C'est- Désolé Granger, mais… Elle est vraiment partie en croisade contre la communauté sorcière et le conseil des 28 Sacrées pour les sorciers Gays ? » Demanda t-il, rivant ses yeux gris à ceux de son ex. Potter lui sourit avec un embarras certain dans les yeux. « Oh, Potter, loin de moi l'idée, mais… Je te l'avais dit ! Merlin ! »

« Ah, ah ! Très drôle, je savais que tu ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher ! » Rebondit Harry sur le même ton plaisantin.

« Sûr que non, et ça fait quoi, 200 Galions, c'était ça ? Si elle s'attaquait au Conseil, mais je suis bon joueur, je te fais cadeau des intérêts. » Dit-il levant un sourcil amusé.

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis jeta un regard sombre à sa meilleure amie, « Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, il fallait que tu en parles devant lui… » Il secoua la tête vaincu et se redressa pour fouiller dans sa poche et en sortir une bourse pleine. Il la lança dans la direction de Drago, qui l'attrapa d'une main puis la soupesa.

« J'ai besoin de recompter ? »

« La ferme Malefoy. »

« Vous avez pariez sur moi ? » S'offusqua Hermione comprenant ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Harry eut un sourire faussement désolé et Drago haussa tout juste les épaules. La brunette pinça ses lèvres d'un air fâchée.

« C'était il y a longtemps Mione et… Je pensais vraiment pas que tu irais jusqu'à attaquer le Conseil… Vraiment… » Grimaça t-il.

« Idiot, j'attaquerais le Ministre de la magie en personne si c'était pour ce qui est juste ! » S'emporta Granger. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et se tourna avec le même air déterminé vers Drago. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Je peux compter sur ton soutien. »

Drago la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle n'était franchement pas sérieuse, pas vrai ? Mais son visage décidé était clairement la preuve de son sérieux. Il secoua doucement la tête.

« Désolé, vraiment Granger, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Elle fronça les sourcils et allait rétorquer mais Drago reprit la parole précipitamment. « Tu n'y es pas, ce n'est pas question de mauvaise volonté, vraiment, j'aimerais bien qu'il y ai plus de considération pour les sorciers Gay dans ce pays, mais… Moi, je suis un fils des 28 Sacrées, ma propre mère est au Conseil et ce que j'ai fais, refuser le mariage imposer par nos traditions c'est une trahison, et crois-moi, ils vont faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour que ça ne se reproduise pas, qu'aucun autre héritier ait l'idée de fuir les responsabilités de sa famille. Je serais une sorte de fardeau plus qu'un atout pour ton mouvement, vraiment. »

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment et Drago, remarqua Londubat hocher doucement la tête et échanger un regard avec Weasley.

« Ron et Neville ont dit la même chose… Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ses gens, comment peuvent-ils être aussi réfractaire au changement ? »

« Ca vient sans doute de la baguette qu'ils ont enfoncer dans leur-

« Ron Weasley, surveille ton langage ! » L'interrompit sa mère avec un regard noir.

Il y eut des rires le reste de l'après-midi, vers 16 h 30, un gâteau orné de sept bougies vola jusqu'à James et Harry, d'un côté et Drago de l'autre sous l'insistance du garçon, et Maraudeur sur ses genoux, Jamie souffla ses sept ans sous les applaudissements de ses amis et de sa famille. Il ouvrit ses cadeaux avec l'aide de son chiot et de Teddy, les yeux pleins d'étoiles en découvrant un nouveau balai jouet qui allait plus haut et plus vite que l'ancien, il fut ravi par les livres offert par Granger et par le kit de potion marrante préparer par George Weasley, ravi par les nouvelles figurines de Dragons qu'avait ramené Charlie de Roumanie et alors que sa multitude de cadeaux étaient ouverts, Drago s'éloigna un peu. Embarrassé, sans doute de ne pas vraiment avoir de place à lui dans cette famille.

Harry s'approcha de lui, deux verres de vin d'Elfe à la main, il en tendit un à Drago et lui sourit doucement.

« Il est content que tu sois là. Moi aussi, je suppose. »

« On ne dirait pas. » Répondit-il franchement évitant le regard d'Harry. « Tu as passé ses deux dernières heures à faire tout ton possible pour éviter de me parler. » Potter grimaça.

« Ouais… désolé… C'est pas facile pour moi non plus tu sais… Te voir ici, dans cette maison après… » Il haussa les épaules et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais… » Il soupira à son tour. « Il pourra venir chez moi, Samedi prochain ? Je pensais… Ma jument, je vais la déplacer de chez mes parents cette semaine, l'emmener chez Pansy, je pense, elle a une grande écurie. Je pensais emmener James avec moi, faire une ballade. Si tu es d'accord. »

« Euh… Oui, bien sûr, ça devrait lui plaire. » Harry sembla danser sur ses pieds, incertain et hésitant. « Il veut que tu restes dîné ce soir… Pour l'aider à monter son kit de potion, je suis toujours aussi nul avec ces trucs, c'est Hermione qui l'aide d'habitude… »

« Ce soir ? Oui, je peux, il faut que je préviennes Pans' elle m'attend pour sortir… »

« Tu avais déjà des plans ? Laisses c'est pas grave, on peut-

« Potter, je reste, je peux sortir n'importe quand avec Pans', elle s'en remettra et il lui reste Blaise et Théo à embêter avec ses problèmes de couple. »

Ce fut un peu plus tard que les choses commencèrent à s'envenimer, Drago avait eu des discussions polies et brèves avec presque tout les invités, des parents Weasley, qui saluèrent son courage à se dresser contre les traditions des 28 Sacrées, en passant par leur multitude d'enfants à par Weasley lui-même, il fut interroger par le jumeau et la sœur sur son ancienne relation avec Harry, les deux voulaient des commérages croustillants sur Harry, mais Drago ne révéla rien d'embarrassant et déviait habilement la conversation. Puis Charlie passa un bon quart d'heure à le jauger, l'affligeant de questions personnelles pour s'assurer que James et Harry ne couraient aucuns dangers. Il discuta avec Londubat et Lovegood, apprenant que le premier venait d'intégrer le corps enseignant de Poudlard après le départ à la retraite du professeur Chourave et que la seconde avait reprit la rédaction du Chicanneur après son père. Mais peu importe avec qui il parlait, ou la politesse qu'il démontrait, il sentait sur lui le regard sombre de Weasley et entendait ses remarques murmurés, cinglantes et insultantes, toujours prononcées sans que personne à part Drago ne puisse les entendre. Mais Drago ne voulait pas créer de scène et gardait son calme ainsi que ses distances.

Drago jouait dans l'herbe du jardin avec James et Maraudeur, il avait enlevé les charmes de 'réducto' placer sur le paquet de croquettes junior et sur le panier et les jouets qu'il avait acheté en même temps que le chiot, et lançait une balle en caoutchouc à Maraudeur qui allait la chercher sous les rires de James et revenait défier Drago de lui la prendre.

Puis Rose vint s'assoire avec eux et Drago n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que cela, il continua le même jeu, propulsant la balle avec sa baguette et la faisant rouler à chaque fois plus loin quand Maraudeur s'en approchait. La petite fille aussi rousse que tous les Weasley commença à rire sous les maladresses de Maraudeur et sans y penser plus que cela Drago passa une main dans ses boucles délicates, comme il l'avait fait avec James.

Mais son geste n'était pas passé inaperçu, la voix colérique de Ron Weasley retentit à travers le jardin, et en moins d'une seconde ce dernier arrivait baguette en main et attrapait sa fille pour la serrer contre lui et menacer Drago d'un regard dangereux.

« Je t'interdis de toucher à ma fille, espèce de-

« RON ! » S'écria Harry arrivant derrière lui au pas de course.

Drago surpris se releva lentement pas plus effrayé par Weasley qu'il ne l'avait été dans leur jeunesse, il fixa Weasley droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus ta Marque que j'oublies ce que tu es, tu restes un Mangemort Malefoy, Marque ou pas ! » Gronda Weasley.

« Ron ! Ca suffit ! Pas devant les enfants ! » Le pria Harry, mais le mal était fait.

« Un Mangemort ? » Tonna la petite voix de James parfaitement effrayé. Comme une bombe explosant autour de lui, Drago sentit son monde chavirer et la nausée lui monter à la peur audible dans la voix de Jamie.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton fils, Harry, je n'ai rien à dire, mais il est hors de question que ce sale Mangemort touche à ma fille ! » Relança encore Weasley, prenant apparemment un malin plaisir à dire ce mot. Il jeta un regard plein de dégoût à Drago avant de s'en aller serrant toujours sa fille contre lui. Celle-ci pleurait à s'en briser la voix.

« Papa ? Drago est un méchant ? »

Un frisson horrifié parcouru l'échine de Drago et il dégluti, il n'osait plus franchement bouger, son corps entier s'était juste figé dans la stupeur, et mieux valait qu'il reste là où il était et qu'il règne sur ses émotions car la colère le guettait et faire une scène devant James n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Non ! Non, Jamie… Merlin, Drago, je suis désolé, James, tu restes ici ! »

Drago regarda Potter s'éloigner, ses dents serrées à se casser dans sa mâchoire, un couinement de Maraudeur lui fit baisser les yeux sur la petite forme de James recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête sur les genoux. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et murmura son prénom de la voix la plus douce qu'il se connaissait. Mais James sursauta et s'éloigna de lui.

« C'est des Mangemorts qui ont tué le papa et la maman de Teddy ! C'est des méchants, tu es comme eux ! »

Son visage était tout froncé par la colère et Drago prit un pas de recule. Luke le bouscula sans mesure pour s'occuper de l'enfant et Drago le regarda le cajoler et le rassurer se sentant inutile. Il soupira et se détourna.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir Malefoy, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. » Lui conseilla un Luke venimeux serrant contre lui James.

Drago voulut rétorquer qu'il n'avait rien fait, mais James le regarda à travers ses larmes, avec une méfiance qu'il n'avait encore jamais affichée et Drago se sentit vaincu. Il secoua la tête et traversa le jardin pour entrer dans la maison sous les regards confus et perplexes des autres invités.

Il fit un accio sur sa veste en cuir et entra dans la maison, accueilli dans le living room par les cris véhéments d'Harry.

« …dis ça devant James !? Il est complètement dévasté ! Une après-midi, rien qu'une après-midi et tu ne pouvais pas tenir ta langue ?! »

« C'est un Mangemort Harry ! Un foutu Mangemort ! Et peut-être que tu as oublié ce qu'il était pendant que t'étais occupé à le sucer mais pas moi ! J'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il a fait ces dernières années, j'oublierais jamais que c'est à cause de gens de son espèce que mon frère est mort ! » Hurla Weasley appuyant d'avantage sur ses derniers mots. « Je n'oublierais pas ce qu'il nous a fait à l'école, comment il parlait de ma famille, d'Hermione, de toi, même !»

Harry tira sur ses cheveux semblant retenir un cri de rage dans sa gorge.

« C'était une raison pour ruiné l'anniversaire de mon fils !? Tu sais quoi ? Je vais pas me battre contre toi, je ne te demande pas d'accepter Drago, pas une seule fois je t'ai demandé ça, mais je pensais que James était assez important pour toi pour te contrôler un minimum, alors fais ce que tu veux, pars si ça te chante-

« Tu le choisis lui ?! C'est une blague ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait ?! Après ce qu'il t'a fait ?! Il t'a abandonné avec James et maintenant qu'il revient tu lui manges dans la main ! Je croyais que tu avais un peu plus de fierté que ça ! »

« Je ne choisis personne, Ron ! Si, en fait, je choisis James, je choisis le gosse à qui Tu viens de briser le cœur ! Et si tu m'écoutais pour changer tu aurais compris que Drago ne m'a pas abandonné ! Je lui ai demandé de choisir ! C'est moi qui aie initié notre rupture ! Pas lui ! Je savais qu'il n'était pas prêt mais Je lui ai forcé la main égoïstement ! » Harry gronda de rage et baissa la tête une seconde avant de la relever. « J'en ai marre, Ron, tu regardes James de travers depuis que tu sais pour Drago, tu Me regardes de travers depuis que tu sais et ce que tu viens de faire ! Tu as essayé de provoquer Drago ! Devant James ! Devant tout le monde ! Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce qu'il me déteste et il voulait que James me déteste aussi. Comme ça il ne voudra plus de moi dans sa vie et tout redevient normal. » Intervint Drago faisant sursauté Harry et attirant le regard noir de Weasley, mais il en avait assez entendu. Et franchement, il voulait juste rentrer. « C'est bon Potter, sois pas si surpris, ça devait arriver. Et ça a marché Weasley, tu peux te rassurer, je doute que James veuille me revoir après ça. » Il avança jusqu'à Harry et posa une main entre ses omoplates. « Va voir James, il a besoin de toi. Merci de m'avoir donné une seconde chance Harry. » Chuchota t-il finalement seulement pour Harry. Puis il s'éloigna et traversa la maison puis sortit sans se retourner, une boule de colère dans la gorge et des larmes lui piquant les yeux. Il transplanna derrière le pub à côté de son loft et entra fendant la petite foule de touristes et d'habitués et signa à Brian de lui servir une pinte.

Il passa une main sous le t-shirt de son amant et vint lui mordiller la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, se lovant un peu plus contre lui et le poussant d'avantage contre le comptoir du pub.

Un grondement satisfait monta de la gorge qu'il traçait de ses lèvres, sa vibration se répercutant sur la langue de Drago, le faisant sourire par anticipation. L'alcool et le désir exaltaient ses sens et s'il ne se retenait pas il le prendrait juste là sur le comptoir. Brian arqua son dos, amenant son bassin contre celui de Drago.

Le bar était fermé, depuis moins de cinq minutes quand Drago lâcha sa dernière bière pour embrasser Brian qui passait dans son dos pour relever les chaises sur les tables finalement nettoyées. Il avait passé sa fin d'après-midi et sa soirée là, abandonnant totalement l'idée de rentrer chez lui et affronter les regards de ses amis ou leurs questions, il avait posé un lapin à Pansy et il savait qu'elle lui ferait payer, mais il n'était absolument pas d'humeur, il voulait juste agir comme un adolescent blessé et boire son chagrin ou son poids en alcool. Il avait manger sur place et flirté avec Brian toute la soirée histoire de ne plus penser au geste tendre que Luke avait eu sur Potter et surtout se défaire du regard troublant de son ex. Merlin ses yeux !

L ajournée n'avait pas vraiment été un total fiasco, il avait vécu pire que d'être poliment ignoré, et il n'avait pas été là-bas pour se faire aimer des invités de Potter, mais pour James, et ça avait été extraordinaire. Et tellement naturel. Le gamin était incroyable, jovial et mignon et adorable, intelligent et malin, doux et amusant. Drago avait commencé à établir un vrai lien avec son fils jusqu'à… L'intervention de Weasley.

Le regard de James continuait de le hanter, la peur et la déception qu'il y avait lu, lui avait tellement brisé le cœur. Mais comment pouvait-il en vouloir à un enfant d'avoir peur de ce qui était vrai. D'être déçu par la vérité.

Il appuya un peu plus son baiser suivant sur les lèvres de Brian et passa un genou entre ses cuisses, le glissant lentement contre son entre jambe.

Un bruit sourd couvrit le son s'échappant des lèvres de Brian et pendant un peu moins d'une seconde, Drago contempla l'idée de s'arrêter pour regarder d'où venait le bruit, mais la langue de Brian détourna son attention. Et il se concentra sur la ceinture qui fermait le jean serré de son amant. Le bruit retentit de nouveau, trois, quatre coups cette fois. On toquait clairement à la porte du Pub. Brian se libéra de la bouche de Drago juste le temps de crier par-dessus l'épaule du blond que le bar était fermé puis revint placer ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago.

Leur visiteur tardif n'avait pas l'air d'être concerné par l'écriteau indiquant la fermeture du bar et frappa encore, plus impatient et nerveux que les deux fois précédentes. Brian s'arracha à Drago, exaspéré et prit son élan pour crier sur celui qui toquait mais s'arrêta bouche ouverte et sourcils froncés forçant Drago à se retourner pour assouvir sa curiosité.

« Harry ? » Dit-il surpris et refusant de croire à ce qu'il voyait, pourtant c'était bien lui, échevelé, essoufflé, énervé, visiblement, et impatient.

« Tu le connais ? » Demanda Brian laissant ses mains glisser sur la taille de Drago. Il hocha lentement la tête continuant de se demander s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner.

« C'est mon ex. » Brian soupira et relâcha la taille de Drago puis s'écarta de lui.

Il ricana en fouillant dans sa poche et réordonnant sa ceinture et son t-shirt puis détacha totalement l'élastique tenant ses cheveux pour les rattacher aussitôt dans un rapide chignon. « Un Ex ? Depuis quand tu as des exs, toi ? »

« C'est pas un ex, c'est… l'ex. » Répondit Drago d'un air absent, fixant Potter sans vraiment le voir. Il avait tout juste murmuré mais ce fut assez pour que Brian se retourne vivement sur lui, les yeux ronds.

« Tu veux dire ? » Drago hocha encore la tête. Harry venait de croiser les bras sur son torse, mais c'était plus un geste embarrassé que de la colère. « Merde… » Son regard alla de Drago à Harry et inversement. « En tout cas, il est canon. Je lui ouvre ? »

Drago hocha encore bêtement la tête. « Oui, et tu l'as pas vu en uniforme. »

« Ah… Drago ? Je pourrais presque t'envier… » Soupira t-il en traversant la salle jusqu'à la porte clés en main avec un long rire joyeux. Drago profita que sa haute carrure et ses larges épaules bouche la vue de Potter pour se rhabiller et remettre ses cheveux en ordre, autant qu'il pu en juger dans le miroir de l'autre côté du bar, il était présentable. Du moins aux vues de ses dernières activités.

« Bienvenu au The Ship, on est fermé mais je fais une exception pour les amis de Drago. Ils sont si rares... » Déclama d'un ton chantant Brian en faisant une courbette à Harry, lui ouvrant la porte.

Harry lui lança un regard perplexe et plissa légèrement les yeux. Mais son regard ne traîna pas d'avantage sur Brian et vint se bloquer sur celui de Drago.

« Ca fait plus de trois heures que je te cherches partout… »

« J'étais là. » Répondit Drago d'un ton se voulant indifférent, écartant les bras pour désigner le bar, il attrapa sa pinte à demi entamée au passage et prit une petite gorgée.

« Je vois ça. » Relança Harry avec un regard prononcé sur Brian qui verrouillait à nouveau la porte.

« Brian, Harry, mon ex et Harry, Brian, ami et propriétaire… »

« Ok, Drago, t'as assez bu pour ce soir, je vous laisse discuter, tiens fermes derrière toi, je montes me coucher, je suis vanné. » Brian lui lança les clés sur le comptoir et traversa la salle pour disparaître derrière une porte marquée 'employés seulement'.

Drago le suivit du regard puis laissa ses yeux fixer sur la porte de service menant à l'appartement au dessus.

« C'est James qui m'a demandé de venir te cherché… Il est désolé Drago, il a-

« Il a sept ans, il a entendu son oncle dire devant tout le monde que j'étais un monstre, il l'a cru et c'est vrai, je suis un Mangemort. Ma Marque n'est plus qu'une brûlure à peine visible mais elle est toujours là. »

« Drago… » Le blond tourna un regard noir sur Potter, il détestait déceler cette pitié dans sa voix.

« Quoi ?!Vas-y Harry, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas sermonné sur mon passé, allez fais toi plaisir, je suis sûr que ça t'a manqué de ne pas me rassurer sur les conneries que j'avais faites ! Et prends ton, ton le plus condescendant surtout. »

« Je suis pas venu pour ça ! Et arrêtes de boire, tu veux ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu es venu !? Hein ? »

« James veut te voir, c'est pour ça que je suis venu ! »

« James a eut peur de moi ! » Cria Drago sa voix se brisant sous l'émotion. « Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais… Comme si j'étais un monstre… » Ajouta t-il dans un murmure.

Harry soupira puis posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Drago le forçant à se tourner vers lui.

« C'est un enfant… Il a été surpris… Drago ? N'abandonnes pas maintenant, prouves à Ron qu'il a tord, s'il te plaît ou au moins fais le pour James… Il t'adore, vraiment, mais… Il a besoin que tu lui dises ce qu'il s'est passé, il a besoin que tu lui prouves que les autres se trompent à ton sujet… »

Drago se perdit dans la sincérité du regard de Potter. Baissant légèrement le menton pour être plus ou moins à sa hauteur. Il était à moitié avachit sur le bar mais même ainsi il restait plus grand qu'Harry. Ce dernier avait la bouche entre ouverte ses yeux cherchant une réponse dans ceux de Drago.

Entre deux battements de cœur, Drago se pencha et attrapa les lèvres d'Harry entre les siennes. Un baiser court mais délectable.

C'était l'alcool se dit-il. C'était forcément l'alcool. Mais lorsqu'il s'écarta et croisa le regard d'Harry, il su que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool. C'était juste l'effet que Potter avait sur lui.

Des pulsions incontrôlables, cette stupide aptitude à agir sans réfléchir comme lui le faisait si bien, c'était l'effet qu'il avait toujours sur Drago.

Harry se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts comme pour vérifier que Drago l'avait vraiment embrassé, puis leva un regard confus sur le blond. Et Drago l'embrassa encore, sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Cette fois, il força une réponse de son ex, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure, puis avançant sa langue pour susciter une réaction. Et ce fut un gémissement à peine audible qui précéda une réponse fougueuse de Potter. Harry noua ses bras autour du cou de Drago, l'amenant plus contre lui et lui autorisa l'accès à sa bouche, leurs langues s'y rencontrant dans un ballet fiévreux.

Drago le bascula contre le bar et glissa ses mains de sa taille à ses côtes, découvrant comme pour la première fois ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Et leurs caresses, les mains de Potter passant sur sa nuque se nouant dans ses cheveux, les bruits venant de leurs gorges comme les vibrations langoureuse d'une basse étaient si familiers et pourtant si nouveau à la fois que ça ne faisait qu'accentuer l'excitation qu'ils ressentaient. Drago s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, posant un regard avide sur Harry, il traça ses lèvres rougissantes d'un pouce et laissa glisser sa main dans les cheveux noirs de jais de son compagnon et tira doucement sur les mèches pour changer l'angle de sa tête. Le souffle court, Harry se laissa guider presque comme un pantin désarticulé, ses propres mains s'agrippant fermement au t-shirt de Drago. Et le blond vint tracer la longueur du cou d'Harry d'un sillon humide et brûlant. Sa langue goûtant sa peau, les embruns boisés de son parfum et salins de sa sueur. Harry soupira un long gémissement de plaisir et Drago souffla légèrement sur la peau tendre tendue sous l'oreille du brun avant d'y déposer un doux baiser et retracer ainsi la gorge et la mâchoire d'Harry. Tandis que sa main libre venait agripper sa hanche solidement et l'attirer contre lui cherchant une friction de leurs bassins.

Mais comme un électrochoc, il sentit Harry se tendre sous lui, ses mains se figer et sa tête se redresser malgré les lèvres de Drago toujours présentent sur sa gorge, puis Harry poussa, poussa le torse de Drago, rejeta Drago et déséquilibré par la surprise, Drago recula d'un pas et chancela se retenant sur un tabouret.

« Non… Je- je peux pas. On ne peut pas. J'ai- Luke, j'ai Luke. Et tu as ce type, ce barman et non, non… Merlin ! Pourquoi t'as fais-

« Quoi- quel Barman ? » Harry soupira passant ses mains dans ses cheveux nerveusement, puis il indiqua la porte au bout du bar en disant 'lui' et Drago comprit finalement la confusion d'Harry. « Brian ? Non, Brian est juste un ami, parfois un peu plus, mais jamais rien de… Sérieux… » Il soupira à son tour tentant un pas vers Potter, mais ce dernier se décala vivement tendant une main devant lui comme un geste défensif.

« Ca avait l'air sérieux tout à l'heure. » Marmonna t-il visiblement incapable de retenir sa pensée. « Et peu importe, j'ai Luke, j'aime Luke. »

Drago pouffa un ricanement amère et narquois. Considérer que Harry Potter pouvait être amoureux de cet homme avait quelque chose de risible. Pas que Luke n'était pas agréable à regarder, au contraire, il était mignon, il paraissait réfléchit et calme mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne convenait pas à Harry, l'homme avait eu l'ait effacé à côté d'Harry, trop commun, trop… Banal. Mais surtout Drago connaissait les hommes, des années à sortir dans les clubs et les bars Londoniens et affiler les conquêtes d'un soir, il savait reconnaître celui qui se mettrait à genou devant lui, il savait distinguer celui qui voulait un rapport de force, de la dominance brut ou de la soumission totale, il savait différencier d'un seul regard le passif de l'actif ou même le versatile. Et Luke, il était passif, clairement passif dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry et il avait même le sentiment qu'il l'était probablement à contre cœur.

Harry n'était pas actif, il était versatile mais majoritairement passif, à l'inverse de Drago vraiment, c'était bien pour ça que leur vie sexuelle avait été aussi intense, leur parfaite harmonie de besoins et d'envies. Tous deux versatiles, mais avec des préférences marquées.

Harry avait froncé les sourcils à reniflement dédaigneux et Drago leva les siens croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air défiant.

« Luke ? Je t'en prie Potter, comme si j'allais croire une seconde que ce gringalet sait comment te faire jouir. » Murmura Drago s'approchant d'un pas et toisant Harry de toute sa hauteur, sa voix douce et langoureuse comme du miel, sur ses derniers mots.

« J'aime Luke. » Harry inspira essayant vainement de retenir l'embarras rougissant ses joues.

« Mm, mmh, et comment il te prend ? » Demanda Drago toujours sur le même ton avide. S'approchant encore et entrant dans l'espace personnel de Harry. Avançant ses lèvres à un cheveu de celles, entrouvertes en anticipation, du brun. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent doucement et Drago le fixa droit dans les yeux, Harry, lui, tentait de calmer sa respiration erratique serrant les poings sur ses côtés. Le combat intérieur qu'il livrait était on ne peut plus visible sur son visage. Drago eut un sourire carnassier et laissa une main faire le tour d'Harry, se plaquer à plat au creux de ses reins et descendre lentement jusqu'au galbe de ses fesses. Il se pencha sur son oreille. « Ca fait combien de temps, Harry ? Combien de temps qu'un homme ne t'a pas poussé contre une table et prit lentement, longtemps, durement ? » Dit-il dans un murmure si bas qu'il fut à peine audible par-dessus ses propres battements de cœur et la respiration hachée de Potter.

Les yeux de Harry roulèrent dans leurs orbites et sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu plus, laissant un gémissement muet s'échapper dans une exhalation. Drago sourit un peu plus et raffermit la prise de sa main sur ses fesses, forçant Harry contre lui.

Le brun pencha la tête et tendit le cou cherchant le contact des lèvres de Drago, mais c'était clairement instinctif, comme l'érection grandissante dans son jean. Drago s'en délecta pourtant et prit une seconde pour satisfaire ses yeux du régal brûlant qu'était alors Harry. Il se pencha et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Mais le contact brûlant fut apparemment une douche froide pour Potter qui repoussa à nouveau Drago avec plus de force que précédemment et prit lui-même un pas de recul.

« Non. Tu as trop bu Drago, tu es complètement bourré, je- bon sang, t'es pas croyable ! Plus de sept ans sans un mot et quand tu reviens tu crois que je vais juste te tomber dans les bras ? » Ces mots réussirent à faire blanchirent Drago, stoppant le mouvement qu'il avait eu de réfuter en bloc l'accusation sur son taux d'alcool. « J'aime Luke et notre relation n'est pas que basée sur le sexe ! » Affirma ensuite Harry, les sourcils froncés. « On a eut notre chance Drago, c'est finit maintenant, mais ne gâche pas tout avec James, décuve et viens le voir. » Termina t-il sur un ton plus doux presque murmurer.

Il considéra Drago d'un long regard, mais ce dernier n'avait pas la force de parler, trop estomaqué pour se défendre et résigné au rejet d'Harry et à cette nouvelle mention de son petit ami. Il regarda Harry quitter le bar en transplannant dans un crac sonore. Puis soupira longuement, se tournant à nouveau face au bar.

« Merde ! » Grimaça Drago donnant un coup de pied sans force dans le comptoir et buvant une longue gorgée de sa bière abandonnée.


	16. Chapter 16

_Mille mercis pour toutes ces magnifiques reviews, ça me fait rougir de plaisir._

 _On a encore un peu de chemin à faire, avant de voir la fin de cette histoire et j'espère ne pas trop vous saouler d'ici là, bref, la 100è reviews approche et je suis toute excitée de la lire !_

 _Aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre, merci pour les reviews, vos commentaires et encouragements sont vraiment appréciés et j'espère en lire d'autres pour ce chapitre !_

 _En attendant, bonne lecture à tous, joyeuse pâques et on se retrouve très vite pour un nouveau chapitre !_

 _AnneBridges_

Juillet 2017

Etre père n'était pas si compliqué finalement, se dit Drago en regardant par-dessus la table de pique-nique, James venait d'avaler son troisième churros et léchait le sucre laisser sur ses doigts puis offrit un large sourire à Drago.

Ils étaient à une fête foraine sorcière en Cornouailles, Blaise avait reçu plusieurs entrées à Gringotts et avait décidé d'en faire profiter ses amis. Théo et Pansy étaient là et grimaçaient à chaque fois que Blaise, Greg et lui mangeaient quelque chose de trop sucré ou trop gras. C'était assez risible, et leurs airs pincés faisaient rire James.

Le dimanche précédent, Drago avait écouté Potter, pour une fois et était venu au Square Grimmaurd pour parler avec James. Ils s'étaient enfermés dans sa chambre et avaient eu une longue conversation sur le passé de Drago. Ce dernier avait essayé de rester honnête sans traumatiser pour autant son fils avec des récits violents sur la guerre. James l'avait écouté attentivement, patiemment, puis s'était levé, les poings sur les hanches et avait considéré Drago d'un long regard.

« Papa a dit que tu lui avait sauvé la vie, deux fois. » Enonça t-il sans vraiment poser la question, sans vraiment remettre en cause les paroles de son père mais cherchant pourtant confirmation. Mais devant le silence confus de Drago, il continua. « Il a dit que t'avais refusé de dire qui il était quand il avait été fait prisonnier et que t'avais empêché ton ami de le tuer. »

Drago ferma les paupières se souvenant douloureusement de ces deux fois, de voir le visage presque méconnaissable de Potter en face de lui, du désespoir qu'il avait ressentit alors à le voir là, restreint par un sortilège, pensant que tout était finit, que tout espoir était perdu. Il se rappelait avec trop d'acuité n'avoir pu confirmer qu'il était bien Harry Potter, la brûlure dans sa gorge quand pendant une seconde il avait songé à dire 'oui, père, c'est lui' et il avait prié, imploré que Potter trouve le moyen de fuir cette maison de l'horreur et qu'il continue ce qu'il faisait peu importe ce que c'était, il voulait juste que tout s'arrête, les cris et les pleurs qui se perdaient en écho dans sa maison, le sang, les corps, le serpent, les loups-garous qui entraient et sortaient comme si le Manoir était devenu leur niche ! Il avait souhaité de toutes ses forces que Potter s'en sorte.

Puis il y avait eu la Salle des Objets Cachés. Merlin le pardonne, mais tout ce qui était arrivé là-bas était entièrement de sa faute. Stupide fierté qu'était la sienne, il avait voulu récupérer sa baguette. Il avait voulut régler ses comptes avec celui qui essayait de leur sauver la vie à tous, tout ça à cause de son ego et de son arrogance. Greg et Vince l'avaient accompagné, bien entendu, il leur avait dit qu'il voulait le capturer pour le mener au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était stupide et égoïste, mais il voulait juste récupérer sa baguette. Et Vince avait lancé un Avada et son cœur s'était étouffé de peur et sans aucun contrôle sur lui-même, par pure réflexe, il avait poussé son meilleur ami pour sauver celui qu'il détestait le plus.

Mais sans lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, Vince serait sans doute encore en vie, même. Jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée d'aller chercher Potter dans la Salle des Objets Cachés ou de conjurer un Feudeymon.

Il secoua la tête pour revenir de ses horribles souvenirs et fixa longuement son fils qui le regardait encore patiemment, attendant clairement une réponse.

« J'ai… J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs et j'essaye de me rattraper- ce n'est pas toujours facile, je- j'ai fais beaucoup de mal, à beaucoup de gens… Et je regrette vraiment tout ça, j'aimerais avoir fait autrement, mais on ne peut pas revenir sur le passé. » Il fronça les sourcils et se détourna une secondes du regard de Jamie. « Quand Har- ton papa, quand il a été fait prisonnier, j'ai souhaité de toutes mes forces qu'il réussissent à s'enfuir… »

« Mais tu savais que c'était lui ? » L'interrompit James. Drago hocha la tête, « Alors c'est vrai, tu n'as rien dit ? » Drago considéra de parler, mais il avait perdu confiance en sa propre voix, alors il se contenta de secouer la tête. « Et pour celui qui a essayé de tuer papa ? Tu l'as empêché aussi ? » Drago fronça les sourcils de confusion mais hocha tout de même la tête. Il se demandait ce que cherchait James, mais il n'osait pas demander directement. « Et le professeur ? Tu ne l'as pas tué ? » Drago fit un autre non de la tête. « Papa a dit que tu n'avais pas voulu, que tu avais baissé ta baguette. » Encore une fois ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais Drago hocha la tête.

Puis un long silence suivi, et Drago allait le briser mais James le prit par surprise en l'entourant de ses petits bras.

Après cela, ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi dans la chambre de James à passer en revue ses jouets, ils avaient installé le kit de Potions et avaient concocté la première du livret, la potion barbante qui faisait pousser les poils faciaux de celui qui en buvait et Drago s'était retrouvé avec une longue barbe blanche aussi fournie que celle de Merlin. Puis en fin d'après-midi, Maraudeur s'était rappelé à eux en couinant son envie de sortir. Avec la permission d'Harry, occupé à l'emménagement de son petit ami, Drago avait emmené le chiot et son fils dans le jardin communal devant la maison. Après une longue demi heure à jouer avec le chien et l'enfant, Drago les ramena dans la maison et tomba nez à nez ou presque avec Potter plaqué contre la rampe d'escalier et Luke collé à sa bouche. Drago réprima son envie de vomir et James dit un « beurk » exprimant son propre dégoût aussi bien que celui de Drago. Harry sursauta et s'écarta de Luke vivement s'excusant comme un gosse prit en faute et évitant le regard de Drago, comme il l'avait fait toute la journée. Mais Luke avait un regard de vainqueur dirigé droit sur le blond.

Il resta pour un thé avant de rentrer pour rattraper le dîner qu'il avait manqué la veille avec Pansy et James lui fit promettre de revenir le lendemain après son travail pour essayer une autre potion. Potter avait accepté et Luke afficha une grimace rehaussant un peu l'humeur de Drago.

C'est ainsi que c'était déroulé leur semaine, dès la fin de sa journée à Ste Mangouste, Drago venait directement au Square Grimmaurd ou chez Andromeda pour voir son fils et passer quelques heures avec lui, jusqu'au retour d'Harry, James l'invitait à dîner et Harry insistait quand il essayait de refuser et Luke boudait et lançait des regards sombres vers Drago, mais n'avait jamais un mot de déplacé envers lui. Ce qui facilitait grandement la vie de Drago. Pourtant il continuait d'inciter de nombreux gestes tendres entre lui et Potter, pour confirmer à Drago qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais parfois quand Luke ne regardait pas, quand l'attention de James était sur Maraudeur, Drago sentait sur lui les yeux verts de son ex. Son regard intense, le brûlant doucement, l'étudiant attentivement.

Ce fut jeudi soir que Drago demanda à Potter s'il pourrait emmener James à la fête foraine de Cornouailles, la Célèbre Fête des Liygaï, une ancienne famille de Sorciers itinérante qui avait monté ce célèbre cirque réunissant les plus grands artistes et acrobates du monde sorcier. Drago avait attendu que James monte se laver les mains avant de dîner pour demander la permission à Potter. Luke les observant silencieusement depuis le plan de travail où il finissait de préparer le repas.

Harry lui demanda qui d'autres serait présent et Drago hésita en arrivant sur Greg, mais dit néanmoins la vérité soulevant une exclamation de Luke. Harry prit le temps d'y réfléchir, puis huma tranquillement, prenant son temps. Il accepta finalement, à la condition que Jamie soit rentré pour 21h30. Drago soupira de soulagement puis angoissa le reste de la nuit et la journée suivante car c'était sa première sortie en solo (plus ou moins, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur Pansy et Blaise, allergiques aux enfants ou sur Théo qui parlait comme un expert comptable ou Greg qui était encore sous le choc de la paternité de Drago pour l'aider à gérer sa première sortie réelle avec son fils.)

Après une partie de Bav'boules grandeur nature, un tour de Balais tamponneur, une visite des Marais maudis (sorte de train fantôme embarqué sur un chenal ou des 'monstres aquatiques' étaient censés faire peur) trois hot dog, deux bièraubeurres (sans alcool pour James) une barbe à papa de la taille de Jamie que lui et Drago avaient dévoré ensemble, sous les grimaces dégoûtées et hilarantes de Pansy, plusieurs parties de 'La queue du Dragon' où il fallait atteindre la queue d'une ou plusieurs répliques de Dragons d'environ quinze centimètres avec des fléchettes dont l'embout était un petit sachet de peinture qui colorait sa cible si elle la touchait, des tours sur le toboggan géant et un jeu de grimace entre Drago et James dans le Palais du miroir remporté haut la main par Pansy se voyant dans le miroir grossissant. Drago, son fil et ses amis s'étaient finalement laissés tomber sur les bancs d'une table de pique-nique, Blaise avait ramené des churros et James s'en délectait sous le regard adorateur de Drago.

« Tu sais que s'il continue de manger comme ça, il va vomir partout ? » Lui signala Théo d'un ton considérant. Drago fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules, il avait une potion dans sa poche pour les nausées, les manèges avaient tendance à le rendre lui-même malade alors il était venu préparé. Une demie dose suffirait à calmer l'estomac de James si nécessaire.

James l'ayant entendu secoua la tête et expliqua à force de grands gestes démonstratifs qu'une fois Teddy et lui avaient englouti à eux deux un gâteau au chocolat grand comme ça que Meda avait fait.

« Et je suppose qu'étant mi-Potter, mi- Malefoy, le gamin pourrait avaler ce qu'il veut sans jamais s'inquiéter de vomir. » Remarqua d'un ton moqueur, Blaise de l'autre côté de la table, fronçant légèrement le nez.

« Jamais vu personne manger autant que ces deux là sans jamais prendre un gramme, tu te rappelle à l'école quand il se moquait de Potter au Festin d'Halloween ? » Pouffa Pansy en s'adressant à Blaise et Greg. Goyle émit un son semblable à un rire mais proche du grognement.

« Il me piquait mes caramels pendant que je dormais et me faisait croire que c'était Vince. » Drago rougit d'embarras et James éclata de rire derrière sa main. « Et au Festin d'Halloween, il faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais quand il quittait la table, il avait genre l'équivalant de deux saladiers de friandises dans ses poches. »

« Hey ! Ca vous arrangeait bien que j'aie tout le temps un truc à manger sur moi ! »Tenta de se défendre Drago minablement, pendant que ses amis riaient grassement.

Un peu plus tard, Drago et James grimpèrent dans une nacelle de la Grande Roue, flanqué d'un côté de Théo et sur la banquette d'en face, Pansy, Greg et Blaise. James étouffa un bâillement d'une main et posa son menton sur la barrière de sécurité pour voir par-dessus la nacelle qui montait lentement vers le sommet de la Grande Roue.

Puis avant même leur arrivée au sommet, Drago sentit le petit corps s'effondrer lentement sur lui alors qu'il racontait à Pansy les dernières nouvelles concernant l'annulation de ses fiançailles. Il jeta un œil à son fils qui s'endormait contre lui, se lovant contre son côté droit. Drago passa un bras autour de James et le rapprocha un peu plus pour le protéger de la brise soufflant doucement sur eux. Il croisa les regards choqués de ses amis et haussa les épaules dans une question muette.

« Rien, c'est juste… Bizarre. Tu sais, te voir aussi… Protecteur ? » Tenta Pansy hésitante. Drago la considéra d'un regard tout aussi surpris qu'elle l'était par son comportement puis s'attarda une seconde sur James. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« C'est facile. De l'aimer, il est- il me rappelle… » Il s'interrompit et laissa ses yeux se perdre un instant dans l'horizon.

Le ciel se teintait doucement des couleurs du crépuscule, l'orange se mêlant au rose, embrasant le ciel de chaleur juste avant la nuit, les champs de Cornouaille à perte de vue, carrés de verdure, de blé prêt à la récolte, de colza. Un patchwork végétal séparé par des sous-bois. Sous eux, la fête foraine et ses nombreuses couleurs semblaient presque irréelles et déplacées dans cette nature. En bas, la foule allait et venait entre les tentes dressées, entre les baraques et les enclos contenant les créatures magiques, des enfants sautillaient de joie et d'excitation devant l'enclos des hyppogriffes comme l'avait fait James un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, d'autres s'effrayaient devant les aquariums de Strangulots et il y avait les plus jeunes en extase dans l'enclos des Niffleurs, qui les caressaient comme s'ils étaient des animaux de compagnie, pendant que leur dresseur rendait à leur parent montres, bijoux et galions volés, Drago avait faillit y perdre sa montre d'avoir accepté d'entrer dans cet enclos à la demande de son fils. A l'écart de l'enclos, Blaise et Théo s'étaient juste pliés de rire quand le jeune homme brun à la multitude de tâche rousseur était venu rendre sa montre à Drago avec un une moue contrite d'excuse. Drago détestait ces petits chapardeurs et jura qu'il ne s'en approcherait plus jamais en marmonnant et remettant la montre à son poignet l'y serrant même un peu trop.

Entre les passants, des vendeurs de friandises, pommes d'amour, barbe à papa et chocodingue, déambulaient au grès de la foule. D'autres présentaient des ballons de baudruche aux enfants et d'autres colifichets absurde et pleins de couleurs. L'un d'eux s'était perché sur une haute paire d'échasse et annonçait le début de telle ou telle attraction. James avait été fasciné par les acrobates à Balai dont ils avaient vu la démonstration un peu plus tôt, et il avait été subjugué par les cracheurs de feu.

Drago était étrangement content et satisfait de cette après midi avec James, il s'était bien débrouillé songeait-il, il avait même réussit à calmer le garçon quand il était tombé s'écorchant le genoux et le menton. Rien de très grave qu'un petit sortilège avait rapidement guéri.

En arrivant au bas de la Grande Roue, Drago leva un regard troublé vers ses amis. Devait-il réveiller James ou simplement le porter ? Blaise leva les mains en signe d'impuissance et Pansy se recula d'un pas effrayé juste à l'idée qu'on puisse lui demander un conseil sur la manière de gérer un enfant endormi. Théo et Greg s'étaient déjà éloignés et Drago s'en remit donc à Potter, et il était persuadé qu'à sa place, Harry aurait juste prit le petit dans ses bras, pour le ramener à la maison.

Drago se baissa donc et prenant soin de ne pas réveiller James, il le souleva contre lui, façon sac à dos mais contre son torse. James remua doucement mais sans se réveiller, il entoura ses bras autour du cou de Drago et le jeune père plia les jambes du garçon pour les caler sur ses côtés passant ses mains sous lui pour le tenir tandis que la tête de James venait se loger dans son cou et ses cheveux chatouillant ses narines.

« Nah, c'est vraiment perturbant, trop Poufsouffle pour moi, chéri, je t'avoues être effrayée par tout ça ! » Grimaça sans sérieux Pansy qui tentait vainement de dissimuler son attendrissement face à l'élan d'affection paternel de Drago.

« Il va falloir qu'on s'y habitue ma chère, notre Drago est un père comblé maintenant. » Intervint Blaise au ton moqueur.

Drago renifla mécontent et passa devant eux les ignorant royalement, le menton levé au dessus de la tête dorée de James et le serra un peu plus contre lui avant de chercher Théo et Greg du regard pour leur annoncer son départ.

Rentrer dans une maison vide était pour le moins étrange, surtout en sachant que Jamie n'était pas non plus ni chez Andromeda, ni chez Molly. Harry resta quelques minutes dans l'entrée sans trop savoir quoi faire de lui-même. Sept ans qu'il avait la même routine quand il rentrait et aujourd'hui c'était différent. D'habitude, James était sur ses talons et jetait veste, manteau ou écharpe n'importe où, talonnait ses baskets avant de courir soit dans le salon soit dans la cuisine s'il avait faim et Harry le suivait lui ordonnant d'un ton las de retourner sur ses pas pour ranger correctement ses affaires. Et ensuite, après s'être lui-même défait de sa robe d'Aurore et de sa sacoche, il descendait à la cuisine préparer le dîner pour Jamie et lui. Puis Jamie l'y rejoignait l'aidait comme il pouvait et racontait la journée qu'il avait passé. Parfois le petit garçon se plaignait de ses jeunes cousins. Rose et Dominique n'avaient que quatre ans et Freddie tout juste cinq, Victoire avait presque huit ans, mais c'était 'une fiiiiille !' se plaignaient toujours Teddy et Jamie.

Cette semaine était passée en un éclair, Luke s'était installé et Harry adorait l'avoir là pour de bon, pourtant ce n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Drago. Il passait chez eux tous les jours. Ca ne déplaisait pas vraiment à Harry, mais il sentait tout de même la frustration de Luke à le voir tous les soirs au lieu de prendre le temps de s'installer et de profiter de pouvoir finalement vivre réellement ensemble.

Et il y avait eu ce… Cet incident, comme aimait à l'appeler Harry. Une façon comme une autre d'y référer sans pour autant le formuler, même dans son esprit confus et troublé. S'il s'y autorisait, il pouvait encore sentir les mains de Drago sur lui, la brûlure de ses lèvres et la chaleur de son corps. Mais Harry refusait d'y penser.

Et Drago venait chez lui. Tous les jours…

Harry l'ignorait du mieux qu'il pouvait pourtant, parfois quand il entendait Drago s'adresser à James avec autant de tendresse dans la voix, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers lui. Son cœur manquant un battement quand il voyait les deux têtes blondes penchées l'une vers l'autre s'échangeant des murmures et des sourires lumineux.

D'autres fois, au contraire, cette vision lui était douloureuse et une vieille colère naissait en lui. Celle qu'il avait éprouvé sept ans plus tôt quand il avait reçu le mot qu'il avait cru écrit de la main de Drago, cette colère qui était devenue la destructrice du rêve qu'il s'était créé pendant sa grossesse de voir Drago revenir vers lui, de le voir élever leur fils avec lui. Et aujourd'hui quand il voyait Drago et James aussi à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, ça ne faisait que lui rappeler ce vieux fantasme et il ne pouvait contenir sa colère qu'en quittant la pièce et allant s'occuper l'esprit pour éviter de s'en prendre à Drago sans raison.

L'anniversaire de James s'était terminé sur sa dispute avec Ron et Harry avait horreur de ça. Il avait regardé Drago partir comme s'il avait regardé un film, puis il avait froncé les sourcils et demandé à Ron s'il était content maintenant, sur un ton dérisoire et amer, et Ron avait juste dit 'bon débarras !' Hermione était arrivée à ce moment là. Elle avait essayée du mieux qu'elle pouvait de calmer ses deux amis, mais Harry avait complètement perdu la raison quand il jeta un œil par la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin et apercevant les larmes de James. Emporté par sa colère, il avait montré la cheminée à Ron d'un grand geste et crié 'dégages, sors de chez moi !' des mots qu'il avait regretté aussitôt prononcés mais les regards abasourdis de Ron et Hermione le laissèrent froid, il les fixa d'un long regard déterminé, et Ron reprit le contrôle de son visage et il se mura dans une grimace de haine et déception.

« Tu me mets dehors ?! Moi ! Tu choisis un foutu Mangemort ?! » S'écria t-il entre choc et rage.

Et Harry tira le rideau couvrant la fenêtre et pointa James du doigt.

« C'est lui que je choisis, Ron, bon sang, regardes ce que Tu as fait ! Regarde dans quel état tu as mis James le jour où il fête son anniversaire avec sa famille ! Mais regardes bordel ! Assume ce que tu as fait ! C'est ton filleul et tu as ruiné son anniversaire ! » Harry vit la culpabilité se peindre sur le visage de Ron, ses joues tachetées rosissant furieusement. « Rentres chez toi. » Hermione avait tenté d'intervenir, mais Harry, l'avait juste ignoré et était retourné dans le jardin, prendre Jamie des bras d'Andromeda et chuchoter à son oreille jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se calment.

Il l'avait monté dans sa chambre, laissant le contrôle de ses invités à Luke et Andromeda, puis s'était couché sur le lit de Jamie serrant son petit garçon contre lui, essuyant les traînées de larmes sur ses joues et coiffant ses cheveux en arrière, dégageant tendrement son front et demandant à ce que James le regarde. Puis finalement, avait suivit l'une des plus pénibles et douloureuses conversations qu'il avait eu avec James.

Un peu plus tard, on frappa doucement à la porte et la voix d'Harry se brisa quand il permit l'entrée. James s'était finalement endormi, épuisé par ses larmes, mais ils avaient pu discuter et Harry avait été rassuré quand il avait vu le regard déterminé de son fils quand il demanda à voir Drago. Il dû lui avouer que ce dernier était parti et James culpabilisa aussitôt disant que c'était de sa faute et qu'il avait été méchant avec Drago.

« Non, Jamie, je suis sûr que Drago ne t'en veux pas d'avoir eu peur, j'irais lui dire que tu veux le voir, d'accord ? »

« Tu crois qu'il voudra bien revenir ? » Harry hocha la tête fermement avec une assurance qu'il n'était pas sûr de posséder.

Teddy entra dans la chambre, presque sur la pointe des pieds portant Maraudeur dans ses bras et jeta un œil sur son jeune cousin endormit, affichant une tendre curiosité inquiète. Harry soupira légèrement, il détacha un bras de James et fit un geste à Teddy pour qu'il s'avance, Harry se décala doucement contre le mur et laissant un peu plus de place de l'autre côté de James. Teddy sourit légèrement en réponse et vint s'allonger dans le dos de son cousin, laissant Maraudeur grimper sur Harry pour lui lécher le visage. Ce dernier grimaça et repoussa doucement le chiot faisant attention à ne pas déranger le sommeil de son fils.

« Grand-mère m'a expliqué pour Drago. Mais je lui ai dit que j'étais en colère contre oncle Ron parce que c'est lui qui a fait pleurer Jamie, pas Drago. Et Drago ne peut pas être si méchant que ça s'il a ramené Maraudeur à Jamie ? Pas vrai ? »

Harry se secoua d'un rire qu'il garda muet et passa une main dans les cheveux indigo de son filleul. C'était un truc qu'il adorait chez les enfants, cette douce naïveté qui rendait le monde si extraordinaire à leurs yeux.

« Drago a fait de terribles choses, oui, et non il n'était pas du bon côté pendant la guerre, mais il a aussi fait de bonnes choses, j'aurais dû vous expliquer tout ça à toi et Jamie avant qu'il ne vienne aujourd'hui…

« C'est pas grave Harry, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Ron serait méchant. Molly n'est vraiment pas contente de lui et tata Hermione non plus ! »

« Teddy ? Depuis quand es-tu assez grand pour me réconforter ? » Plaisanta Harry débordant subitement d'affection et de fierté pour son filleul.

Harry soupira et traversa le couloir et le living room comme une âme en peine. Ce soir, Luke était en déplacement pour son travail. Il était éditeur et devait rencontrer un jeune écrivain à Dublin. En emménageant, Luke avait investit la bibliothèque au premier étage et malgré cela des dizaines d'ouvrage s'empilaient tout de même partout dans la maison. Harry regarda une pile posée sur la table de la salle à la manger avec un pincement au cœur. Ce soir, il serait seul jusqu'au retour de Jamie et sincèrement, Harry ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de lui-même.

Après avoir posé sa sacoche et sa robe d'Aurore, Harry descendit à la cuisine et se décapsula une bière fraîche qu'il sirota en regardant autour de lui. Il agita sa baguette pour ranger la confiture oubliée le matin même sur la table et balayer les miettes de pain sous la table. Il jeta un charme pour que la petite vaisselle se fasse seule et remonta à l'étage, il fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit une liasse de dossier qu'il emmena avec lui dans le jardin. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et la température était très agréable pour un peu de travail à l'extérieur.

Après une heure passée dans le calme relatif de son jardin, Harry entendu la cheminette s'activer dans la maison. Il alla dans le living room un regard curieux sur le visage et trouva la tête de Ginny dans l'âtre. Un immense sourire étirait les lèvres de la jeune femme quand elle salua Harry et demanda l'autorisation d'entrer, Harry hocha la tête et s'écarta pour lui laisser la place. Il pouvait bien faire avec un peu de compagnie jusqu'au retour de son fils.

« Je ne dérange pas ? » Demanda Ginny en atterrissant avec grâce dans le salon. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pas du tout. James est avec Drago, Luke est à Dublin et je m'ennuie. » Sourit-il doucement.

« Avec Drago ? Où ça ? » Interrogea la jeune femme ne relevant que l'absence de Jamie.

« Euh… A la fête foraine, je voulais l'y emmener moi-même mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment avec le boulot et Drago a eut ces tickets…

« Harry. Pas besoin de te justifier. Je t'assure, pas avec moi en tout cas. » L'interrompit-elle avec une main délicate sur son épaule. « Malefoy est incroyablement arrogant et un peu con sur les bords, mais il est bon avec Jamie, on l'a tous vu le week-end dernier, on a tous remarqué qu'il voulait juste connaître son gamin et Ron est juste… Bah ! C'est Ron, tu le connais, je suis pas sûre qu'il change un jour. » Ginny avait parlé d'un ton simple en se laissant tombée sur le canapé et croisant ses longues jambes athlétiques. « Tu savais qu'Hermione l'a viré de leur chambre, il dort sur le canapé du salon depuis une semaine. Et maman l'a tellement engueulé que les murs du terrier ont bougé, sérieux c'était pire que la fois où Fred et George avaient fait explosé la cabane de papa ! » Elle laissa un long rire s'échapper de sa gorge et se calma avec un regard lointain et nostalgique.

« Oui, j'ai déjeuné avec Hermione presque toute la semaine, elle refuse de le voir même pour le déjeuner. Je lui ai dit de ne pas se disputer avec son mari à cause de moi, mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'on se dispute avec Ron, Harry, c'est à cause de Ron, on a vu ce qu'il s'est passé, on était tous là, tu te souviens, personnellement, je ne suis pas une fan de Malefoy, mais je ne le connais pas, je sais qu'il a changé depuis l'école, je sais qu'il n'est plus un suprématiste abruti et coincé, mais je n'en sais pas plus, mais ce qu'à fait Ron a fait plus de mal à James qu'à Malefoy ou toi… »

Harry hocha juste la tête et observa sa bière vide. Puis il se leva et proposa à Ginny d'aller en chercher d'autre. Celle-ci accepta et le suivit dans la cuisine où il lui offrit un verre de vin d'Elfe et en prit un pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait et Dean ? »

« Il est chez sa mère, elle me déteste toujours autant et je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ses horribles remarques aujourd'hui. » Expliqua t-elle sur un ton plaisantin. « Et j'avais envie de te voir, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas discuté et avant que j'oublie, Hermione sera là dans une demi heure. Elle laisse Rosie à mon idiot de frère, elle a besoin d'une soirée loin de lui. »

Harry leva un sourcil amusé et sirota son verre de vin avant de demander des nouvelles des Harpies à son amie. Celle-ci se perdit en commérages sur les déboires amoureux de ses coéquipières. Au grand plaisir d'Harry à qui ça faisait un bien fou de penser à autre chose pour une fois.

Hermione les trouva dans la cuisine, des larmes de rires aux yeux et les salua chaleureusement d'un baiser chacun sur la joue. Elle leur demanda ce qui les faisaient tant rire et Gin' raconta à nouveau l'histoire de Harmony, l'attrapeuse de son équipe qui avait coincé sa chaîne porte bonheur au nouveau piercing de son petit ami. Harry rigola de plus bel quand Ginny précisa à Hermione où se trouvait ce nouveau piercing. Cette dernière grimaça avant de se joindre aux rires de ses amis.

En reprenant son souffle, Harry se leva pour servir un verre à Hermione et un autre pour lui et Ginny.

Les deux jeunes femmes l'interrogèrent sur sa semaine et Harry parla d'abord de son travail avant que Ginny ne le stoppe d'une main autoritaire et le considère d'un long regard machiavélique.

« Harry, chéri, n'essaye pas de nous faire croire qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé d'intéressant dans ta vie à part ta routine de boulot dodo. Ton ex, le père de ton gosse vient de réapparaître dans ta vie alors que ton actuel petit ami vient d'emménager, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose de plus intéressant cette semaine, que toi croisant Kingsley aux toilettes du Département des Aurores ! »

Harry se sentit rougir et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de laisser son regard aller entre ses deux amis.

« Drago… Merlin ! Il est venu tous les jours… C'est pas que- ça me gênes mais… Luke n'est franchement pas à l'aise avec l'idée de devoir dîner avec lui quasiment tous les soirs et sincèrement moi non plus… Mais c'est pour Jamie qu'il vient alors je ne peux pas juste lui dire- je sais pas de ne plus venir tous les soirs, non ? »

« Evidemment que si ! C'est toujours ta maison et tu as le droit de refuser qu'il vienne, surtout s'il empiète sur ta vie sentimentale. » Le sermonna Hermione en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Il renifla en réponse avant de recevoir un regard défiant de sa meilleure amie.

« C'est juste que- tu ne l'as pas vu avec Jamie et Jamie ! Il est tellement heureux ! En plus c'est un peu de ma faute s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant… J'aurais dû aller confronter Drago, il y a sept ans quand j'ai reçu cette lettre… Je- J'ai l'impression d'avoir baissé les bras, j'avais juste renoncé et-

« Harry ! Arrêtes de culpabiliser, ça ne sert à rien, d'abord, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute et ensuite, c'est du passé, tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui c'est que le mal fait autrefois est en train de se réparer. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier ta vie sentimentale au bénéfice de la relation que Malefoy construit avec James. » L'arrêta Hermione avec son ton autoritaire et déterminé avec lequel Harry ne pouvait jamais débattre. Parce ce que il savait qu'elle avait raison, Harry garda le silence et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Ok, Malefoy est un peu trop présent et quoi d'autre ? Luke avait l'air hyper tendu la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est pas juste à cause de Malefoy, si ? » Demanda ensuite Ginny une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Pas vraiment. » Marmonna Harry un peu embarrassé, se rappelant de sa prise de bec avec Luke ce matin. « Il veut- ah… Comment dire ça… Il veut un enfant… Et moi non. Ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau, on en avait discuté, l'an dernier je crois, et je lui avais dit non, mais je sais pas, il a cru que je changerais d'avis… Mais depuis qu'il sait pour Drago, il est plus insistant. C'est- frustrant… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, maintenant c'est si important. »

« Attends, tu ne veux pas d'autre enfant? » Demanda Hermione surprise

Harry se concentra sur la table et secoua la tête une fois. Et les deux jeunes femmes gardèrent un long silence.

Il savait ce qu'elles pensaient, il savait que c'était un choc pour elle, mais Harry ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait vécu avec Jamie. Il savait que c'était différent, Luke n'était pas Drago et s'ils décidaient d'avoir un enfant ce serait ensemble, pourtant rien ne rassurait la peur d'Harry.

Et cette décision se mettait entre lui et Luke et malgré ses arguments, Luke pensait juste qu'Harry cherchait des excuses pour ne pas s'engager avec lui, c'était même peut-être vrai, Harry avait cette tendance à se voiler lui-même la face. Mais ce qui était on ne peut plus sûr, c'est que même s'il changeait d'avis au sujet des enfants, ce n'était pas le moment, absolument pas. Entre son travail au Département des Aurores et les rumeurs de promotions, le travail de Luke qui le faisait voyager à travers tout le pays et parfois au-delà, Jamie et Teddy et Drago qui venait de revenir dans sa vie, ce n'était pas le moment d'impliquer une nouvelle variable à cette équation déjà compliquée.

Puis comme il expliqua à ses amies, il avait l'impression que Luke insistait juste pour s'assurer que sa relation avec Harry était sérieuse, qu'il insistait à cause de sa jalousie envers Drago. Et Hermione confirma ses doutes en hochant doucement la tête et lui disant à mi-voix que c'était fort probable. .

« Bref, Luke est jaloux et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le rassurer. A part lui faire un bébé, bien sûr.» Dit Harry comblant le silence en revenant sur leur principal sujet de conversation. « Je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi, mais ça fait presque huit ans que je ne suis plus avec Drago, il ne devrait pas- s'inquiéter comme ça. »

« Tu sais, Dean est toujours jaloux de toi, Harry, je veux dire, il sait que tu es gay, que je n'ai plus de sentiments amoureux pour toi et qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, mais il serre toujours les dents quand je lui dit que je passe une soirée avec toi. C'est un truc de mec je crois, comme Ron, il devient tout rouge à chaque fois qu'Hermione mentionne Viktor. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux comme ça moi, et je suis un mec, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. » Harry tapota son torse et signa à ses deux amies qu'il n'y avait aucune poitrine avec un sourire taquin, elles rirent à sa plaisanterie.

« Peut-être que Luke ne t'as pas donné de raison de l'être, mais tu es quelqu'un de jaloux Harry, rappelle-toi dans l'état que tu étais en 6ème année quand tu es tombé amoureux de Ginny et qu'elle était encore avec Dean ? » Pointa Hermione avec un sourcil haussé.

Oh, oui Harry s'en rappelait, ce monstre de colère et d'envie qui avait établi domicile dans son ventre et qui rageait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Ginny avec Dean. Il l'avait retrouvé au même endroit quand il avait été avec Drago à propos de Astoria et il avait détesté ce sentiment qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, même des années plus tard, à chaque apparition du couple Malefoy/ Greengrass dans la presse, Harry saluait ce monstre intérieur comme un vieil ami. Mais ce sentiment ne s'était jamais appliqué à Luke, pas une seule fois en trois ans. Il se disait que c'était parce qu'il avait entièrement confiance en son petit ami. C'était logique. Mais récemment, il avait été jaloux, jaloux de ce barman et des mains qu'il avait glissées dans les cheveux de Drago, la colère s'était emparée de lui et s'était échappée en soufflement bruyant qui avait dilaté ses narines et froncé ses sourcils. Rien qu'à y repenser, Harry sentait le monstre s'agiter dans ses entrailles.

« Sans doute… » Marmonna t-il tentant de régner sur ses pensées et les détourner de Drago Malefoy.

« Vous devriez partir en week-end, juste tous les deux, quand Dean est jaloux, parce que je passe trop de temps au stade ou ailleurs, je l'emmène quelque part où on peut se retrouver et passer deux jours sans personne. J'utilise aussi un peu de lingerie, mais je suppose que la dentelle ce n'est pas ton truc. »

Harry ne retint pas son rire et secoua la tête en disant que non, la dentelle n'était pas son truc. Mais l'idée de deux jours, loin de tout était alléchante.

Les filles partirent peu avant le retour de Drago et Jamie, Harry s'était décidé à sortir Maraudeur dans le jardin communal en face de chez lui, le chien était un vrai délice, il apprenait vite à obéir à James et Harry, mais il refusait toujours les ordres de Luke au grand plaisir de James qui riait aux éclats à chaque fois que Maraudeur défiait l'autorité de Luke. Ce n'était pas tant la faute de Maraudeur, d'ailleurs, Harry considérait facile de se faire aimer du chiot, mais Luke faisait tout pour l'éviter, il ne prenait jamais le temps de lui faire une simple caresse et du coup le chien ne voyait aucune raison de lui obéir car il n'y gagnait ni faveurs ni récompense. Harry avait essayé d'expliqué cela à son petit ami, mais Luke avait fait la sourde oreille et Harry suspectait que s'il était si réfractaire à Maraudeur c'était encore une fois à cause de Drago.

Dans le jardin, Harry salua d'un hochement de tête l'un de ses voisins qui comme lui promenait son propre chien, un berger malinois adulte, l'homme vivait au 24, Harry l'avait croisé à plusieurs reprises dans le parc avec ses deux fils et sa femme, il leur arrivait d'échanger quelques mots pendant que leurs garçons jouaient ensembles. Maraudeur intrigué alla saluer le grand chien brun et sautilla devant lui pour initier un jeu, mais le berger malinois visiblement bien éduqué leva un regard vers son maître qui hocha tout juste la tête et le berger remua la queue et se mit à renifler le chiot sous toutes les coutures avant de sauter sur ses pattes avant encourageant le chiot à courir après lui.

Harry regarda Maraudeur se rouler par terre, faire semblant de grogner et tenter d'attraper le chien adulte en restant à côté de son voisin. Ce dernier lui demanda l'âge de Maraudeur, puis lui révéla que ses deux garçons avaient joué avec lui dans la semaine quand son compagnon et son fils avaient promené le chiot dans le parc.

Harry fronça d'abord les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler quand Luke avait emmené Maraudeur en promenade, mais il réalisa rapidement que l'homme de dix ans son aîné faisait allusion à Drago. Il se sentir rougir et toussa s'étouffant sur sa propre confusion. Puis expliqua que Drago était son ex mais il n'alla pas plus loin, interrompu par une série de jappement de Maraudeur qui se mit à courir comme un dérater semant le Berger Malinois et se faufilant aisément entre les barreaux du portail entourant le parc.

« Maraudeur ! » S'écria Harry se précipitant à son tour à la poursuite du chiot, effrayé qu'il ne se sauve, qu'il soit blessé ou pire qu'une voiture passe à ce moment là sur la route. Il couru aussi vite qu'il le put et eut tout juste le temps de voir Maraudeur disparaître derrière la barrière magique du sortilège incartable du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

A bout de souffle Harry arriva à son tour de l'autre côté de son portillon pour trouver Maraudeur sautillant sur place aux pieds d'un Drago Malefoy qui essayait de calmer le chiot un doigt sur la bouche, tandis que James était drapé sur le torse du blond, profondément endormi.

« Maraudeur ! » S'écria Harry dans un chuchotement autoritaire, le chiot leva un regard vers lui et sa queue se courba sous son ventre alors qu'il cessait de sauter sur les tibias de Drago et vint se placer en boule au pied d'Harry dans une position de soumission, il regarda longuement Harry comme pour demander pardon. Harry se baissa et tapota le crâne du chiot en compliment pour avoir obéit promptement. Puis il releva un regard curieux vers Drago, il avait quasiment une demi-heure d'avance.

« Il s'est endormi dans la Grande roue. »Dit simplement le blond en guise d'explication, le ton bas afin de ne pas réveiller son fils.

Ils partagèrent un sourire et Harry s'approcha dans le dos de Drago pour apprécier le visage innocent de son fils. James avait une joue écrasée contre l'épaule de Drago et ses cheveux venaient couvrir son front en mèches désordonnées. Harry passa ses doigts délicatement pour dégager le front du garçon avec un sourire tendre au coin des lèvres.

Il resta sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, le cœur serré, observant Drago bordé leur fils dans son petit lit d'enfant. Le blond lui avait enlevé chaussures et robes de sorcier, puis finissait d'arranger les draps autour de Jamie quand ce dernier s'étira doucement et battit des paupières. Il marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas mais au sourire de Drago, il imagina facilement ce qu'avait pu lui dire James.

Drago se redressa finalement du lit après avoir déposé un baiser tendre sur le front de Jamie, il drapa la robe de sorcier bleu marine sur le dossier d'une chaise et fouilla sa poche, en sortant plusieurs petits objets, et Harry le regarda les faire reprendre leur taille normale. Un dragon 'Vert Galois' de la taille de James ou pas très loin trônait désormais sur le petit bureau entre un nouveau jeu de Bav'boule, un sachet de friandise, un ballon de baudruche en forme d'Hippogriffe qui rappela Buck à Harry, une plus petite peluche d'un Niffleur, plusieurs petites figurines de diverse créatures magique et une pochette rectangulaire en papier cartonnée au couleur vive. Finalement, Drago lui fit à nouveau face.

« Il a l'air de s'être bien amusé. » Dit-il doucement alors que Drago fermait la porte de la chambre derrière lui et qu'Harry s'avançait déjà dans le couloir.

« Il a adoré l'enclos d'hippogriffe et les Niffleurs, je ne serais pas surpris s'il te demande à avoir un de ces petits voleurs. »

Arrivant au salon Harry, proposa un verre à Drago et leur servit deux verres de ce Bourbon que lui avait offert Arthur à Noël dernier. Le blond était au dessus de la table de la salle à manger et regardait les dossiers étalés d'Harry.

« Euh… J'ai profité pour travailler un peu… » Hésita Harry, comme pour se justifier de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa table.

« Luke n'est pas là ? » Malgré l'intonation curieuse, Harry sentait que c'étai moins une question qu'une vérification.

« Il est à Dublin pour le Week-end. » Harry lui tendit son verre et regarda autour de lui comme pour chercher autre chose à dire, comme s'il cherchait un prompteur… Il n'avait pas été seul avec Drago depuis l'incident dans ce bar. Il avait évité ce moment gênant toute la semaine et maintenant il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de lui-même.

« Je connais cet homme. » Dit soudain Drago, sortant Harry de ses pensées hagardes. Il suivi le doigt de Drago indiquant la photo de la dernière victime en date dans son affaire de meurtre. Le portrait du quadragénaire dégarni était souriant et semblait mille de se douter de pourquoi Harry avait sa photo sur sa table à manger.

« Tu as dû le voir dans le journal. Il a été tué il y a quelques semaines. »

« Oh. Non, non c'est pas ça, je… Merotte ! Harling Merotte ! C'est ancien patient, le type était hyper maladroit, il enchaînait littéralement les catastrophes, je me souviens de lui parce qu'il était un de ceux qu'on voyait au moins deux fois par mois, quand il atterrissait dans mon service, il demandait toujours à me voir, je crois qu'il m'aimait bien genre béguin pour son guérisseur… Il était marrant, très gentil, mais tête en l'air, une fois il est venu trois fois en une semaine dans mon service à cause du même empoisonnement, j'ai presque cru qu'il le faisait exprès ! Et d'ailleurs cette semaine là, il a trébuché sur sa robe de sorcier et a tenté de se rattraper à mon cabinet de potion, il a tout détruit, c'était une catastrophe ambulante, vraiment. »

« Ah… C'est dommage, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil, toujours un mot doux pour les infirmières, toujours poli et reconnaissant. Une fois j'ai dû lui faire repousser ses cordes vocales après qu'il se les ait lui-même fait disparaître avec un sortilège qu'il avait voulut lancer au chien de sa voisine parce qu'il empêchait le bébé de ses autres voisins de dormir. »

Harry pouffa de rire en regardant le visage de Drago s'animer en parlant de ses patients, ça lui rappela le temps où ils étaient encore ensemble et s'échangeaient leurs anecdotes sur le canapé du salon après une longue journée de travail.

Mais quelque chose tiqua en Harry et il jeta un œil à ses dossiers sur la table, Drago tenait encore la photo de Harling Merotte et Harry tira d'autres portraits de différents dossiers et les étala sur la table.

« Est-ce que l'une de ses personnes te dit quelque chose ? » Demanda t-il sentant une légère excitation se mettre en place dans le creux de son estomac. Ou il avait faim.

Drago se détourna de la photo qu'il regardait et posa ses yeux gris sur la table et observa chaque visage contenu dans ce papier glacé. L'un d'eux, plus jeune que les autre fit un clin d'œil à Drago avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Une femme souriait timidement, une autre riait aux éclats. Il les détailla attentivement et tentait de se rappeler s'il les avait vu ailleurs qu'en première page de la Gazette, parce qu'il se souvenait de deux femmes et du jeune homme quand ils avaient, malgré eux, fait la Une de la presse nationale. Il plissa les paupières sur un visage rond.

« Celui-là, je l'ai traité pour dépendance à la potion sans rêve, il y a un an, je crois, peut-être moins et cette femme, j'ai mis à peu près six mois à trouver un traitement à son allergie, je ne pourrais pas l'oublier, même si je le voulais, son petit ami lui avait offert une nouvelle crème pour le corps, mais s'est avéré qu'elle contenait du Bougainvillier et elle a fait une réaction allergique horrible, de l'eczéma sur presque tout son corps et malheureusement pour elle certaines plaies se sont infectées… Six mois pour trouver un détoxifiant auquel elle n'était pas allergique ! » Drago fronça les sourcils et leva un regard interrogateur vers Harry. « Tous ses gens se sont fait tuer. » Encore une fois, ce n'était pas une question mais Harry hocha la tête distraitement, déjà absorbé par ses propres réflexions.

Quelles étaient les chances pour que sur neuf personnes, Drago en ai traité au moins trois ?

« Tu pourrais regarder dans les dossiers de l'Hôpital si les autres ont aussi été traité au cours de cette année ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils et fixa Harry d'un long regard, Harry le remarqua devenir, dur et gardé, ses épaules se figeant dans une tension nerveuse.

« Attends, tu crois que ces morts ont quelque chose à voir avec mon service, avec moi ? » Siffla Drago entre ses dents, un ton vexé dans la voix.

« No-non ! Non, bien sûr que non, mais avec Ste Mangouste peut-être, je ne sais pas, c'est juste une intuition, une piste qui ne mènera sans doute à rien, mais jusque là… » Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, reprenant un peu son souffle perdu dans sa précipitation à détromper Drago avant qu'un malentendu s'installe. « Cette enquête est… Compliquée, vraiment, les victimes n'ont aucun lien, mes collègues pensent tous qu'elles sont toutes choisies au hasard, mais il n'y a pas de hasard avec ce meurtrier, j'en suis sûr, je n'arrive juste pas à trouver le lien, et quelles sont les chances pour que tu en reconnaisse trois ? Je ne sais pas peut-être que je vois quelque chose qui n'existe pas, mais je veux vérifier, si toutes ces personnes sont passées par Ste Mangouste au cours de l'année, peut-être que je trouverais comment, mon suspect choisit ses victimes et peut-être que je trouverais même un suspect… » Harry était essoufflé en terminant son raisonnement comme pour se donner des arguments à lui-même, et incertain de sa logique, il leva un regard interrogateur vers Drago.

Il savait que ce dernier avait un esprit de déduction hors du commun et il était vif et malin et malheureusement avait passé assez de temps avec des psychopathes pour savoir comment ceux-ci pensaient. Drago tira une chaise et s'installa à la table étalant le dossier d'Harry devant lui et scannant rapidement les rapports des Langues de plombs sur les autopsies et les preuves trouvées sur les lieux où étaient trouvés les corps. Il étudia les rapports d'enquêtes et les notes d'Harry tout en marmonnant pour lui-même sans qu'Harry ne puisse le comprendre. Parfois ses élégants sourcils se fronçaient profondément, d'autres fois il claquait sa langue sur son palais ou il secouait doucement la tête.

« Aucunes traces de magie ? Rien du tout ? » Demanda t-il au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité à Harry mais qui n'était réellement qu'une demi-heure. L'Aurore secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas avoir accès aux dossiers des patients facilement, surtout s'ils sont classés, il faut que tu passes par un mage du Magenmagot, même après le décès le secret professionnel patient - médicomage est encore actif, fait signer un mandat et je t'accompagnerais moi-même aux archives de l'hôpital. Mais fait en sorte de rester discret Potter, parce que si ton tueur choisit ses victimes par le biais de Ste Mangouste, il y a toutes les chances pour qu'il y travaille, on ne crie pas les noms de nos patients sur tous les toits. »

« Tu crois que c'est une piste valable ? » Demanda Harry pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas droit vers un mur, encore…

Drago sembla prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, puis haussa les épaules.

« C'est toi l'enquêteur Potter, si tu penses être sur une piste, fonce, t'as toujours eu une excellente intuition, fais lui confiance. » Termina Drago avec un demi sourire.

Harry hocha la tête sans raison particulière, Drago se leva de sa chaise et défroissa les plis de sa robe de sorcier, il jeta un œil à la pendule derrière Harry.

« Je dois y aller, je- j'ai un truc prévu ce soir… »

« Oui. Ok, b-bien sûr… Tu sors avec Pansy ? » Pourquoi, Ô Merlin, avait-il demandé ça, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que faisait Drago de ses vendredi soirs, ou avec qui il les passait !

« Non en fait elle est en week-end à Paris avec son mari. Je dois voir quelqu'un. C'est pas un rencard, juste… Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Termina Drago secouant la tête comme pour se débarrasser du ton nerveux qui avait saisit sa voix.

« Ok. » Dit lamentablement Harry imaginant Drago rejoindre son foutu barman hyper sexy.

Drago partit vers la porte après un dernier regard hésitant sur Harry, ce dernier encore troublé par cet échange irréel mit quelques secondes avant de suivre Drago et le rattrapa devant la porte d'entrée alors qu'il avait déjà la main sur la poignée.

Le blond balbutia un 'au revoir' et ouvrit la porte, un pied de l'autre côté, il se tourna vers Harry.

« Harry ? » L'interpellé leva la tête. « Désolé pour l'autre fois… » Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver de quoi parlait Drago. « Pour ce qu'il s'est passé au bar… J'ai dépassé les bornes, ce que j'ai dit, su- sur Luke et t-toi… Pardon. » Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que Drago avait passé l'encadrement de la porte et transplanné dans un crac sonore. De toute façon qu'aurait-il pu dire ? 'C'est pas grave Drago, c'était plus ou moins vrai de toute façon, et tu sais c'est sans doute le meilleur baiser que j'ai reçu en huit ans !' Oui ça aurait été génial pour le bon fonctionnement de sa relation avec Luke ! Harry claqua la porte qui trembla dans ses gonds et gronda dans ses mains avant se frotter le visage vigoureusement déchaussant ses lunettes jusque sur le bout de son nez et repartant vers son bureau de fortune d'un pas lourd.

Drago enfonça sa robe rétrécie et soigneusement pliée dans sa poche de jean et soupira longuement. Le visage d'Harry flottait encore dans son esprit, il avait sentit l'odeur du vin planant légèrement autour de lui, lui donnant une aura suave et tellement tentante. Il comprenait finalement ce que voulait dire Brian quand il parlait de fruit défendu. Potter était son fruit défendu. Mais Théo avait raison, s'il tentait quoi que ce soit c'était son fils qu'il risquait de perdre, c'était pour ça qu'il avait forcé ces excuses à sortir de sa bouche. Il n'en n'avait pas pensé un mot. Pas vraiment. Oui, il était en quelque sorte désolé d'avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même de cette manière, mais non, il n'était absolument pas désolé d'avoir embrassé Harry.

Il remonta la petite allée derrière le pub de Brian et le contourna pour y entrer. Comme chaque vendredi soir, la rue était bondée de part en part, des gens sortant du pub ou fumant simplement à l'extérieur, une pinte à la main et discutant bruyamment les uns avec les autres. Des gens remontaient la rue pour aller vers d'autres bars, vers d'autres clubs. La rue s'animait toujours, des touristes, des riverains, des Londoniens venus décompresser d'une longue semaine de travail.

Drago se fraya un chemin dans le pub et s'arrêta au bar, hélant Brian avec une main levée. Le grand brun était en train de refaire son chignon quand il aperçut la main de Drago et lui fit un large sourire et un clin d'œil avant de trotter vers lui attrapant une bouteille de rhum au passage et servant les deux types en costume à côté de Drago qui semblaient en plein concours de 'bourrage de gueule'.

« Hey, Trésor, qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »

« Un rouquin à l'air abruti ? » Répondit Drago réprimant sa grimace pour un faux sourire.

« Tu déteste les rouquins, tu trouves les tâches de rousseurs… Comment déjà ? Disgracieuse, c'est ça ? » Drago sourit et haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture presque innée. Puis au froncement de sourcil de son ami, Drago éclata de rire. « Tu me fais peur, tu sais ? Bref, j'en ai un de l'autre côté du bar, il regarde autour de lui depuis une demi heure comme s'il allait se faire attaquer ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur aussi. Ca correspond ? » Termina Brian en indiquant l'autre bout du bar à Drago d'un mouvement de tête. Et oui, ça correspondait parfaitement. Drago lui sourit encore et lui fit un 'merci' muet prenant déjà la direction du rouquin.

« Weasley. » Dit-il d'un ton aussi froid que dégagé quand il arriva finalement à sa hauteur. Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vivement, sa main droite allant directement à sa poche comme un réflexe nerveux.

« M-Malefoy. T'es en retard. »

Drago songea à lui dire qu'il avait été retenu par Harry après avoir déposé son fils mais se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de s'installer sur le tabouret libre à côté de Weasley, il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, après tout. Il signa à Brian de lui apporter une bière et quelques secondes passèrent dans le plus lourd des silences jusqu'à l'arrivée du barman et de son sourire ravageur.

« Je préférais nettement le brun de la semaine dernière, Trésor. » Glissa Brian en donnant son verre à Drago et repartant sans attendre de réponse.

Drago renifla un rire amer, _Merlin, lui aussi !_ Weasley lui fit des gros yeux et laissa son regard aller de Brian à Drago et inversement, voyant la question se former dans l'esprit simplet du rouquin, Drago y coupa court avant qu'il ne puisse songer à la formuler. Il n'était pas là pour répondre aux questions de Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ? Me convaincre de ne plus voir mon fils ? » Drago sentit le corps entier de son interlocuteur se tendre et se figer comme un bloc de glace disgracieux.

« Non. Non, Malefoy, je suis venu… Merde, je pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile… » Marmonna t-il plongeant son regard dans son propre verre comme s'il contenait toutes les réponses de l'univers au lieu d'une simple lagger. Il prit une grande inspiration. « Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses pour ce que j'ai dit pendant l'anniversaire de James. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça et je suis désolé. » Dit-il d'un souffle avant de prendre une longue gorgée de bière.

Drago leva un sourcil, tant surpris que troublé. Puis sa langue claqua contre son palais.

« Gryffondor… » Lâcha t-il comme si le mot était à la fois une insulte et un compliment. « Bien que j'apprécie le geste, Weasley, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses, mais à l'enfant de sept ans qui a passé le reste de sa fête d'anniversaire à pleurer dans les bras de son père… » Drago leva une main pour arrêter Weasley qui ouvrait déjà la bouche, les sourcils froncés d'indignation. « Ce que tu penses de moi, ce que je pense de toi, ça n'a rien à voir avec James, tu me déteste, à juste titre, sans doute, vu ce que je t'ai fait quand on était gamin, mais t'es un adulte, c'est quoi ton excuse ? C'était quoi ton excuse quand tu as fait pleurer un gosse que tu connais depuis la naissance, ton filleul ! Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait, je regrette d'avoir laissé mon père faire de moi son double et d'avoir cru chacune de ses paroles comme s'il était Merlin lui-même, je regrette de m'être agenouillé devant Voldemort et je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le courage de faire différemment à l'époque, d'avoir été aveuglé par la colère et la jalousie que j'avais d'Harry. »

« Je regrette un million de choses Weasley, et depuis la fin de la guerre j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs, rien ne pourra me racheter. Mais peu importe ce que tu peux penser la guerre n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus, je ne rêvais pas de passer mon 16ème anniversaire en compagnie de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts pendant que mon père croupissait en prison. Je ne rêvais pas de passer deux Noëls à écouter les cris de personnes torturées à mort par ma propre tante et je ne désirais pas non plus qu'on m'offre un cours intensif sur la meilleure façon de torturer un homme qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'aimer un autre homme. »

« Je suis désolé, d'avoir été un sale gosse de riche pourri gâté, arrogant et élitiste, mais ne fais pas payer mes erreurs à James. » Drago avait eu un ton presque menaçant sur ses derniers mots, Weasley, l'avait écouté un peu hagard, et le blond se demanda un instant s'il avait bien comprit ce qu'il avait dit.

« Malefoy qui s'excuse et reconnaît ses tords, il risque de pleuvoir des galions demain… » Soupira Ron pour lui-même plus que pour Drago. Il prit une autre inspiration et fixa Malefoy. « Tu sais, à la fin de la bataille, à Poudlard, j'ai relevé la tête du corps de mon frère et je vous ai vu tes parents et toi, collés les uns aux autres, et je vous ai haï, haï d'être encore en vie, de ne pas être blessé après tout le mal que vous aviez fait, je t'ai détesté comme je n'ai jamais détesté personne, Fred est mort en sauvant des gens et toi tu n'as sauvé que ta propre peau et tu es resté en vie… » La grimace de dégoût sur le visage de Weasley était pleine d'une haine altéré par les années, le recul et ce que fait la vie à ce genre d'émotion, comme la corrosion, elle arrondit les angles tranchant. « J'ai agi par pure haine, l'autre jour, je t'ai vu là, heureux, tu riais et jouais avec James et ma fille ! Ma Rose ne t'as pas trouver repoussant, non elle venu vers toi et j'ai perdu la tête, aveuglé par ma haine, sans doute. Hermione dit que je suis comme la fée clochette, celle des moldus dans une histoire ? La fée est tellement petite qu'elle ne peut pas avoir plus d'une émotion à la fois… Elle a raison, je crois, elle a toujours raison de toute façon… » Drago ne comprit pas vraiment où voulait en venir le rouquin, mais il continua de l'écouter, intrigué.

« Bref, j'ai vu rouge et je voulais juste… Je sais pas, que tout revienne à la normal, sans toi dans le décor, mais… Je suppose que ce n'est pas à moi de décider… Je dois des excuses à James et Harry, je sais, mais je voulais essayer de mettre les choses au point avec toi d'abord. »

« Weasley, pour te rassurer, rien n'a changé pour moi, je te déteste toujours autant qu'à l'école, je ne suis pas sûr que ça change un jour, je te trouve toujours aussi stupidement gauche et hagard et tu me fais étrangement penser à élan, mais parole de Malefoy, je suis toujours aussi arrogant et vindicatif que je l'étais à l'école, juste moins élitiste et… Ah, tu vas adoré ça, mon père a dit que j'étais un traître à mon sang et que je ne valais pas mieux qu'un Weasley quand j'ai fais mon coming out, je suppose que je peux le prendre comme un compliment vu comment ta famille a fait de mon fils l'un des garçons les plus aimé et choyé de Grande-Bretagne. Mais tout de même, je t'invite à continuer de me détester en retour, mais sans y mêler les enfants, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour !_

 _Nouveau chapitre, un peu plus de détails sur l'enquête de Harry, mais je le dis à tous le monde, car je ne considère pas ça comme un spoil, cette enquête n'est qu'une histoire secondaire, comme lorsque j'écris sur les recherches de Drago, il n'y a pas de rapport direct avec la vie d'Harry, c'est son boulot et il prend beaucoup de place dans sa vie, ça me parait donc normal d'en parler._

 _Et je suis navrée pour les anti Luke, mais l'histoire doit suivre son cours._

 _Bien, ce-ci dit, je vous remercie tous pour le soutien et les encouragements, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus et j'adore toujours autant lire vos reviews._

 _N'hésitez pas à en laisser._

 _A bientôt pour un nouveau Chapitre !_

 _AnneBridges_

 _Ps : petit mot sans rapport, à tous ceux qui le peuvent, je vous en prie allez voter pour défendre nos libertés et notre droit à la différence, même si le choix ne correspond pas à vos idéaux, nous ne pouvons renoncer à cette liberté qui nous laisse aimer et être qui on veut._

Mardi 31 Juillet 2007

Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par une tornade de cheveux blonds dorés et de poils noirs, blancs et bruns. Il se frotta péniblement les yeux, son cerveau encore endormi, filtrait les cris de James et les jappements excités de Maraudeur. Il roula sur le côté essayant de ramener la couverture sur sa tête, mais quelque chose la bloquait, certainement son fils, il ouvrit les yeux à contre cœur, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières et leva un regard vers sa table de chevet où il récupéra ses lunettes et une fois à leur place sur son nez, Harry vit enfin le visage souriant de Jamie et tout s'enclencha en même temps que sa vision. Le garçon chantonnait « bon anniversaire, papa ! » ou « t'es vieux maintenant ? » « T'as des cheveux blancs ? Montres je regarde ! » Tout ça sur le rythme endiablé des aboiements de Maraudeur tout fou sur le grand lit d'Harry et Luke.

Harry se redressa doucement sur son oreiller et quand Jamie se pencha sur lui pour trouver des rides sur le visage d'Harry, ce dernier attrapa le garçon à la taille et le chatouilla. James parti dans un long éclat de rire et se tordit dans les bras de son père pour se libérer pendant que Maraudeur sautillait maladroitement sur les jambes d'Harry essayant vainement de rejoindre son petit maître. Harry bascula son fils sur la place libre qu'avait laissé Luke et continua ses chatouilles, coinçant les mains de Jamie dans l'une des siennes, puis il attaqua le cou de l'enfant mimant une morsure de vampire.

Les deux Potter rirent ensembles quand Maraudeur vint mordiller le bras d'Harry dans une tentative de défense de son ami humain.

Enfin levé, Harry rejoignit la cuisine avec James et Maraudeur trottant devant lui, il trouva Luke devant la cuisinière terminant un petit déjeuner de roi, tout ce que préférait Harry, pan cake aux myrtilles, bacon, saucisse, œufs brouillés au ketchup et café avec un sucre. Le brun sourit largement et s'approcha dans le dos de Luke qui terminait la cuisson du bacon. Il posa une main sur la taille de Luke et vint embrasser sa joue.

« Hey, bon anniversaire ! » Lui dit son compagnon en guise de bonjour. Il se tourna ensuite sur la table pour déposer les tranches de bacon dans l'assiette et se débarrassa de la poêle dans l'évier avant de rejoindre Harry et James déjà installés à table.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Harry et Luke passèrent en revue leur programme pour la journée, chacun allaient travailler et James passait la journée et la nuit chez Andromeda avec Teddy, emmenant avec lui Maraudeur, précisa le garçon, car maintenant, l'enfant et le chien étaient inséparables. A midi, Harry retrouvait Hermione et Ginny pour le déjeuner et Luke passait voir Ian Rogers, son écrivain vedette pour un déjeuner de travail. Enfin, le couple se retrouverait en fin de journée dans l'Atrium du Ministère et iraient dîner en tête à tête pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry et profiter de l'absence de James pour avoir la maison à eux seuls.

A la fin de son repas, James sauta de sa chaise et disparu en courant dans l'escalier criant à Harry de ne pas bouger, Maraudeur sur ses talons. Le brun leva un sourcil curieux vers Luke et ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre hier après que je l'ai récupéré chez Andromeda et il n'est pas ressortit avant que tu ne sois rentré. Je crois qu'il te préparait quelque chose. » Sourit Luke d'un air amusé.

Harry profita de l'absence de James pour embrasser langoureusement son compagnon, ce dernier était beaucoup plus calme depuis son retour d'Irlande, il n'avait pas grimacé quand James lui avait raconté son week-end avec Drago, quand il les avait emmené faire du cheval, Teddy et lui, le samedi précédent. Il n'avait pas non plus semblé jaloux de le voir venir dîner avec eux dimanche soir après leur retour du Terrier. Luke avait été très amical envers Drago à la grande surprise de ce dernier, et avait forcé entre eux une sorte de trêve dans leur politique d'ignorance mutuelle. Ils avaient discuté littérature pendant le repas et avaient apparemment trouvé en ce sujet un terrain d'entente cordiale.

Samedi soir, quand Drago avait ramené les deux enfants surexcités par leur après-midi sur le domaine de Pansy, Harry avait profité que Teddy et James aillent se débarbouiller à l'étage pour parler avec Drago de sa présence continue chez lui.

Il avait bafouillé, hésité, balbutié mais était parvenu expliquer que Drago bien que bienvenue devait permettre à Harry d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité avec son compagnon. Le blond avait été compréhensif et avait promis de ne pas venir aussi souvent qu'il l'avait fait la semaine précédente. Ainsi, il n'était pas prévu que Drago revienne au Square Grimmaurd avant le jeudi suivant, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de passer voir James chez Andromeda.

Cela avait sans doute aidé à refreiner la jalousie de Luke supposa Harry.

Jamie revint quelques minutes plus tard, annoncé par le bruit sourd de ses pas sur le parquet de l'étage et le tambourinement des marches des escaliers. Maraudeur passa directement sous la table pour se mettre aux pieds d'Harry, il sentait sa queue remuer contre ses tibias mais ne fit rien pour déloger la boule de poil.

Le garçon arriva une seconde après et couru jusqu'à son père ses mains dans son dos dissimulant visiblement quelque chose.

« Fermes les yeux ! Fermes les yeux ! » Cria t-il alors qu'Harry tenta un regard dans le dos de son fils. Ce dernier pouffa un petit rire mais s'exécuta et pinça ses paupières fermement attendant le signal de son fils pour les ouvrir. Il entendit l'assiette de son petit déjeuner être repoussée sur la table et le froissement reconnaissable de papier. « Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant ! » L'autorisa James avec une excitation palpable dans la voix.

Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement, un par un et trouva un paquet cadeau sur la table, rouge velours avec des vifs d'or dessus qui virevoltaient sur le papier. C'était un rectangle épais et dur au touché remarqua Harry en le prenant entre ses mains. Il considéra d'un long regard son fils et interrogea muettement Luke d'un coup d'œil mais son compagnon leva les mains en signe d'innocence. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un vrai cadeau, un dessin peut-être, ou comme l'an dernier une sculpture en pâte à sel ou en argile qu'il aurait fabriqué avec Andromeda. Mais là, c'était visiblement quelque chose qu'il avait acheté. James avait les yeux brillant de fierté et se mâchonnait la lèvre inférieure pour dissimuler sa nervosité.

Harry déchira soigneusement l'emballage sous le regard attentif de son fils. Il trouva un cadre photo en bois flotté. Des dizaines de petites branches collées les unes aux autres délicatement entrelacées pour former un cadre magnifique dans un beige grisonnant et chaleureux à la fois. Sous une plaque de verre, la photo enfermée dans l'ouvrage présentait James et Teddy, tous deux avaient les joues roses et le regard brillants, un rire aux bords des lèvres dans une boucle qui les montrait sautillant sur une plage de sable blanc autour de feu d'artifice explosant de mille couleurs et tourbillonnant d'étincelles. Harry sourit et laissa un doigt tracer le cadre de bois doux.

« C'est Drago qui a prit la photo samedi, quand il nous a emmené faire du cheval ! Et il m'a montré comment faire le cadre ! » Expliqua Jamie sans quitter son papa des yeux.

Harry s'en était douté au moment où il avait vu le bois flotté que Drago avait mis la main à la pâte, sachant que le blond était très doué avec le bois et les charmes de sculpture qui demandait une délicatesse et une immense précision, deux talents qui étaient innés chez son ex. Il avait d'ailleurs restauré plusieurs moulures et sculptures dans la maison quand Harry avait retapé le Square Grimmaurd. Mais il voyait aussi la main enfantine qui avait maladroitement collé les morceaux de bois ensembles sans pour autant ternir la beauté du cadre.

« C'est magnifique champion, merci et tu sais quoi ? Je vais le mettre sur la cheminée pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. » Déclara Harry avec de la fierté dans la voix.

Il se pencha pour embrasser son fils sur la joue et Jamie passa ses bras autour de son cou dans un gros câlin d'anniversaire.

En arrivant devant son bureau, l'humeur légère d'Harry s'alourdie comme du plomb. Ron l'attendait devant sa porte, mains dans les poches, tête baissée et sa robe ouverte sur un t-shirt orange vif des canons de Chudley. L'ensemble jurait mais Harry y était habitué, sans Hermione pour s'occuper de ses vêtements, le rouquin s'habillait toujours de la première chose lui tombant dans les mains. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui l'accoutrement de Ron ne le fit pas sourire, il renifla dédaigneusement et ouvrit la prote de son bureau ignorant totalement la présence de Ron.

Il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis l'anniversaire de James, le week-end précédent, Ron avait tenté de s'adresser à lui quand ils avaient été au Terrier, mais Harry avait tourné les talons et quitté la cuisine de Molly pour rejoindre Arthur au salon. Comme la veille, Ron avait attendu l'arrivée d'Harry au même endroit qu'aujourd'hui, mais là encore, Harry lui avait juste fermé la porte au nez. Il n'avait rien à dire à Ron si cela ne concernait pas directement leur travail.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit néanmoins après qu'il l'ait fermée sur son passage, il avait tout juste eu le temps de se défaire de sa sacoche et de la balancer sur son bureau entre deux piles de dossiers. Il se tourna pour trouver Ron sur le pas de sa porte.

« On- On a un autre disparu, celui-ci correspond à- notre enquête. » Il tendit un dossier à Harry qui fronça les sourcils une seconde dans la colère de voir l'insistance de Ron à entrer dans son bureau sans même frapper d'abord, mais aussitôt entendu les paroles de son collègue, le froncement de sourcil se changea en curiosité et réflexion.

Harry prit le dossier et l'ouvrit rapidement survolant le premier rapport enregistrant la déclaration de disparition.

L'amant de la présumée victime était arrivé à l'appartement en fin de soirée, et avait trouvé la montre de son amant (présumée victime) sur le perron de ce celui-ci. La montre enregistrée comme pièce à conviction présentait des marques de luttes. Le fermoir était brisé et le cadran de la montre fendu arrêtant le tic-tac de sa pendule sur 17h32 soit une heure avant l'arrivée de son amant qui avait appelé les Forces de l'Ordre du Ministère une heure plus tard en constatant l'absence de son ami.

Harry leva un regard confus vers Ron après avoir lu que Vivien Worthy avait été déclaré disparu après une enquête préliminaire des Aurores Jones et Smith.

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas reçu le rapport avant ? » Ce dernier avait établi dimanche soir et l'enquête préliminaire avait été signée le jour suivant. Ron haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas, je suis tombé dessus par hasard ce matin, en voyant la photo du type sur le tableau d'affichage. C'est Timothy Grabs qui a l'enquête mais il est pas encore arrivé. » Indiqua Ron sans croisé le regard d'Harry.

Harry gronda entre ses dents, attrapa sa sacoche et fit signe à Ron de le suivre hors de son bureau.

Non, ça n'allait pas être la journée tranquille à laquelle il s'était attendu. Anniversaire ou pas anniversaire, Harry avait un travail prenant. Entre politique et ronds de jambes entre service, Harry passa la moitié de sa journée à parcourir les couloirs du Département des Aurores et courir après le très honorable Mage Morano du Magenmagot. Ron avait rassemblé leur équipe après leur entrevue avec l'Aurore Grabs qui s'était finie avec Harry lui hurlant son incompétence à travers le service et claquant derrière lui la porte de son bureau faisant trembler les murs avec force, Ron le suivant avec le dossier complet de l'enquête sur la disparition de Vivien Worthy. Harry s'en était ensuite prit au service d'appel et de répartition des enquêtes, 'le central' sur qui il avait aussi hurlé ameutant cette fois l'Aurore Robards, le Directeur du Département. Ce dernier avait prit Harry dans son bureau et après un bref entretien, Harry en était ressortit calmé, frustré mais calmé.

Carlotta et Ron avaient convoqué le témoin en urgence, l'amant de Vivien Worthy était un homme d'une trentaine d'années à peine plus âgé que George et Percy. Jonas Coldwater était profondément cerné par l'inquiétude et ses yeux rougis de larmes et sa voix brisée supplia Ron et Carlotta de retrouver son amant sous le regard attentif d'Harry de l'autre côté du miroir sans teint de la salle d'interrogation.

Harry gronda beaucoup ce jour-là et souffla bien plus que d'habitude, peu importe depuis combien de temps il faisait ce métier, Harry supportait toujours aussi mal d'être confronté au désespoir des familles des victimes. Leur douleur lui paraissait trop familière et quand, comme dans le cas de Jonas Coldwater, il y avait cet espoir lattant comme s'il remettait toute sa vie entre les mains des Aurores, Harry craquait. C'était pour cela qu'il envoyait toujours Ron et Carlotta pour interroger les familles et amis, Harry ne supportait pas et finissait toujours par s'impliquer à un niveau personnel qui lui coûtait cher.

Par deux fois, Harry était passé en commission d'enquête après s'être trop investit dans une affaire. Trois autres fois il avait été gravement blessé et sur d'autres enquêtes, il avait frisé l'insubordination et en avait reçu deux avertissements.

En début d'après-midi, il avait réussi à faire signer le mandat pour Ste Mangouste et envoyant Ron et Carlotta au domicile de la victime présumée pour une enquête plus approfondie que celle de Grabs, puis assignant Jerry et Sam à la récupération de la montre et son analyse par les Langues de plomb, Harry quitta le Ministère et prit la direction de Ste Mangouste empochant une lettre qu'il venait de recevoir à son bureau.

A l'accueil de l'hôpital, la voix désincarnée de l'hôtesse lui indiqua l'ascenseur pour monter au quatrième étage où il trouverait au fond du couloir, à droite puis tout droit, puis à gauche, le bureau du médicomage Malefoy.

Il toqua trois coups sur la porte juste à côté de la plaque dorée gravée aux nom, prénom et titre de Drago et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas, il frappa à nouveau en vain et tenta d'ouvrir, mais la porte était verrouillée. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, puis sortit sa baguette et conjura un Patronus qu'il envoya à Drago où qu'il soit pour lui signaler sa présence.

Il s'adossa au mur pour attendre le médicomage et glissant ses mains dans ses poches, la lettre qu'il y avait mise avant de quitter son bureau se rappela à lui. Il la sortit et reconnu aussitôt l'écriture élégante de Andromeda. Il ouvrit rapidement la lettre avec une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge, il était rare que la grand-mère de Teddy lui écrive en pleine journée surtout quelques heures à peine après qu'il lui ait déposé son fils.

' _Harry,_

 _Surtout ne t'inquiète pas, mais j'ai dû emmener Teddy à Ste Mangouste, il a fait de la fièvre cette nuit comme je te l'ai expliqué ce matin mais elle n'est pas tombée et a même empirée, les médicomages lui ont diagnostiqué la Dragoncelle, je crois que James ne l'a jamais eu, alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne passe pas la nuit à la maison ce soir, pour éviter qu'il soit contaminé._

 _Je suis désolée de te laisser tomber comme ça et j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un pour garder Jamie ce soir et ne pas annuler tes plans avec Luke._

 _Le médicomage laissera Teddy sortir ce soir à 17h, dis-moi si tu veux que j'emmène James quelque part, chez Molly ou Hermione ?_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Andromeda_.'

Harry jura sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Evidemment il était inquiet pour son filleul, mais il avait tant voulu sortir ce soir…

Hors de question de laisser James avec Hermione, car, le garçon en voulait encore à Ron, et pour dire vrai Harry ne voulait pas voir son fils près de lui en ce moment, Molly et Arthur étaient invités à dîner chez les Shacklebott et George et Angelina recevaient Dean et Ginny, peut-être pouvait-il demander à Bill…

Il jura encore et replia la lettre dans sa poche soufflant de dépit quand un ricanement lui fit lever la tête vivement sur Drago qui s'avançait tranquillement vers lui, sa robe de médicomage volant gracieusement derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait souffler comme ça Potter, je n'ai pas mis tant de temps à venir du bout du couloir, si ? »

« N-non. Non, juste, rien, c'est pas grave, une mauvaise nouvelle c'est tout. Rien de grave, Teddy a la Dragoncelle, il doit être en bas en ce moment, avec Meda et James. » Se précipita d'expliquer Harry.

« Oh… J'ai détesté ça quand je l'ai eue, ça gratte et la fièvre est intenable, sans parler de la peau violette, cette couleur jure autant que le orange avec mon teint. » Plaisanta légèrement Drago.

« T'as l'air de bonne humeur. »

« Et c'est le cas Potter, c'est le cas. Theo m'a prévenu ce matin, je suis définitivement libre de tout engagement prit avec les Greengrass, ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, puisque mon père a tout fait de son côté pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais Theo est doué dans ce qu'il fait, il a pu négocier la rupture du contrat de fiançailles sans que j'y perde ma chemise. » Drago lui fit un large sourire fier de lui-même, puis indiqua le couloir de droite à Harry. « Tu es là pour les archives, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête, étouffant en lui le brusque soulagement à la nouvelle de Drago. « Et comment va Astoria ? » Demanda t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il voulait des nouvelles de celle qu'il avait envié et détesté pendant des années.

« Bien, je crois, son père ne la laisse pas me voir, mais je lui ai fait passer une lettre via Theo, j'espère qu'elle me répondra vite. »

Harry enquilla le pas de Drago et le suivit à travers un dédale de couloir jusqu'à un ascenseur de service interdit au public, une voix désincarnée à l'intérieur de la cabine annonçait laconiquement chaque étage et Harry et Drago sortirent au moins un, un étage qui n'était pas présent sur le listing de l'accueil, celui-ci était réservé à la morgue et aux archives indiqua la voix. Harry connaissait trop bien ce niveau pour avoir dû y venir plus d'une fois pour ses enquêtes, mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'y rendait sans avoir à venir voir un cadavre.

L'Aurore suivi le médicomage dans le couloir de gauche opposé à la morgue de l'hôpital. Drago fut le premier à briser le silence qui s'était installé pendant leur descente, Harry trop préoccupé par le célibat officiel de son ex pour trouver un sujet de conversation qui ne tournerait pas autour de cela.

« Tu sais, on guérit très bien la Dragoncelle de nos jours, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Teddy, il sera sur pieds en moins d'une semaine… James l'a-t-il eu ? Parce que c'est très contagieux, surtout pour les enfants, il ne devrait pas… Enfin, s'il ne l'a pas eu, ce n'est pas conseillé de le laisser passer trop de temps avec Teddy… Je veux dire, par sécurité, il vaudrait mieux…

« C'est bon Drago, Andromeda m'a prévenu, et non, James ne l'a pas eu, il faut que j'appelle Bill en sortant d'ici pour voir si je peux le laisser chez Fleur et lui ce soir, sinon, tant pis il restera à la maison avec Luke et moi. » Soupira Harry après avoir esquissé un sourire à l'hésitation de Drago.

« Comment ça, tant pis ? Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, il devait passer la nuit chez Andromeda ? »

« Mmmh, Luke et moi voulions sortir dîner ce soir, mon anniversaire et tout… Bref, tant pis, c'est pas grave. »

Drago garda le silence quelques secondes, le temps pour eux d'arriver devant la double porte vitrée sur laquelle était inscrit en lettre d'or 'Archives'. Il se tourna sur Harry avec quelque chose d'espérant et d'hésitant dans les yeux.

« Euh… Je pourrais le- Je peux garder James- si-si tu veux, bien sûr, je… Il pourrait dormir chez- moi… » Drago passa une main aussi nerveuse que sa voix dans ses cheveux presque blanc et évita de regarder Harry dans les yeux.

L'Aurore fut frappé par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pensé à Drago pour garder Jamie, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Etait-ce juste une question d'habitude ou était-ce la décision de son inconscient de ne pas confier la garde de son fils à son ex ? Il savait qu'il était toujours en colère contre le blond, rien n'avait encore été réellement pardonné, il leur fallait bien plus de temps que cela, mais il avait vu Drago avec Jamie, et il savait par instinct, que Drago ne ferait jamais de mal à leur fils.

Harry laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres doucement, presque timidement puis le laissa s'agrandir quand il trouva finalement les yeux gris de Drago.

« Je suis sûr que ça plairait beaucoup à Jamie, Drago. » Dit-il donnant son accord. « Et au moins, s'il devait avoir de la fièvre je sais qu'il serait entre de bonnes mains, on ira le lui dire toute à l'heure, après ça. Pour le moment, il faut vraiment que je recoupe les listes de patients de l'hôpital avec ma liste de victimes. D'ailleurs, as-tu déjà vu cet homme au cours de ces derniers mois ? » Demanda t-il en tirant le dossier de sa présumée victime et l'agrandissant pour montrer sa photo à Drago.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et quelque chose dans ses yeux fit comprendre à Harry que son intuition était bonne. Drago avait traité lui-même le jeune homme deux mois avant pour dépendance à la poudre d'opium.

Harry passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans les tréfonds de St Mangouste passant en revue avec Drago les victimes sur sa liste. Et son intuition était devenue une piste solide car tout correspondait, chacun des noms de sa liste avait été traité dans le service de Drago au cours des huit derniers mois, soit un mois après le premier meurtre.

Drago avait eu une grimace de dégoût quand Harry était arrivé à cette conclusion. Et ce fut ensuite de la rage qu'il lut sur son visage quand ils déterminèrent tout deux que le suspect avait un lien direct avec Ste Mangouste, un employé certainement et plus assurément un membre du corps médicomagique puisque ceux là étaient les seuls à avoir accès aux dossiers des patients.

Ils remontèrent ensuite au deuxième étage, au service des Virus et Microbes magique pour trouver Teddy, James et Andromeda. Harry profita de l'ascenseur pour envoyer un patronus à son équipe les informant qu'il avait une piste solide pour leur suspect et que personne ne devait quitter le Département avant son retour. Il demanda aussi à Carlotta de contacter Robards pour une réunion exceptionnelle. Il faudrait aussi qu'il fasse signer un autre mandat par le Magenmagot, cette fois pour obtenir l'accès aux dossiers du personnel de Ste Mangouste.

James lui sauta dans les bras quand ils le trouvèrent dans une salle de jeux pour enfant à côté de la salle d'attente du service. Il parla très vite, de ce qui était arrivé ce matin, comment Teddy avait vomit partout et ses mains qui étaient devenues violettes quand ils étaient arrivés à l'Hôpital et les boutons qu'il avait sur la figure…

Harry lui expliqua qu'il passerait la nuit chez Drago ce soir là, et James sautilla sur place à l'annonce une main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier sa joie. Puis à la demande de ses deux papas, il les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de Teddy et attendit que Drago agite sa baguette devant son nez pour lui faire un sortilège de tête-en-bulle afin qu'il ne tombe pas malade à son tour. Drago refit les mêmes gestes sur Harry qui fronça le nez au contact de la bulle. Lui non plus n'avait jamais été immunisé contre la Dragoncelle et la maladie était bien plus dangereuse sur les adultes que sur les enfants dont le corps se battait plus facilement contre le virus.

Ils trouvèrent Andromeda en train de border le lit d'un Teddy endormit, le garçon avait l'air si fatigué qu'il en avait laissé ses cheveux reprendre leur vraie couleur, le blond sable de Remus Lupin et avec un pincement au cœur, Harry s'approcha notant la ressemblance que le garçon avait avec son père, son visage encore poupin, gardait pourtant les trait fins et la forme de cœur de Tonks, mais il avait le nez, les yeux et la bouche de Remus, et cette ressemblance était plus flagrante quand Teddy gardait ses cheveux au naturel. Il voulut passer une main dans les cheveux de son filleul, mais Andromeda arrêta son geste en fronçant les sourcils et le gronda silencieusement.

« Tu n'es pas immunisé, Harry, tu ne devrais même pas entrer dans cette chambre, et James non plus d'ailleurs. » Lui reprocha t-elle avec un regard sur Jamie. Harry fit une moue de petit garçon prit en faute et recula d'un pas.

« J'étais inquiet, c'est mon filleul, tu sais à quel point il compte pour moi, et ce n'est pas un peu de fièvre et trois boutons qui vont m'empêcher de venir voir comment il va. » Dit-il avec un entêtement qui lui avait valu plus d'un problème par le passé.

Andromeda secoua doucement la tête par dépit et résignation puis elle se pencha sur Drago pour le saluer. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et Harry lui appris que Drago s'occuperait de James pour le reste de la journée et la nuit à venir, elle hocha la tête avec une réflexion positive et partagea un sourire avec Drago.

Drago profita d'une conversation entre sa tante et son ex sur l'état de Teddy pour faire le tour du lit de l'enfant et lire son dossier de soin, signé par Liam Carver, Drago le connaissait très peu, le Médicomage venant de Dublin avait intégré le personnel de Ste Mangouste seulement trois mois auparavant et Drago n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui. Mais il n'en avait eu que de bons échos de ses autres collègues médicomages et des infirmières. Selon Rose, la jeune infirmière en chef de son propre service, il était surnommé par le reste la gente féminine de l'hôpital, Mage Charmant. Drago avait éclaté de rire en entendant le surnom ridicule et Rose lui avait dit que c'était peut-être pire que le sien certes. Il était le Mage Sexy de Ste Mangouste et non, Mage Charmant n'était pas aussi ridicule que Mage Sexy. Outre ses attribut physique et le sourire à tomber que lui prêtait l'infirmière, Rose lui avait assuré que le nouveau médicomage Irlandais était on ne peut plus compétent et avenant avec les membres du corps soignant autant qu'avec les patients.

Drago scanna rapidement le dossier de son jeune cousin et nota une prescription de deux potions faite à son service. La prescription avait dû arriver quand il était descendu aux archives avec Harry, il repéra les deux fioles sur la table de soins à côté du lit du garçon et les leva l'une après l'autre pour les inspecter à la lumière du soleil, dans les deux, il reconnu son propre travail, des potions qu'il avait préparé la semaine précédente après une demande de son chef de service en vue de refaire les stocks des pharmacies de l'hôpital. Satisfait, il reposa les fioles et se tourna en sentant la petite main de James tiré sur sa robe. Il posa les yeux sur son fils et son cœur se gonfla une nouvelle fois de joie comme à chaque fois que ses grands yeux gris au halo vert autour de la pupille se fixaient sur lui.

Potter leur dit au revoir quelques minutes plus tard, toujours cet air soucieux sur le visage, plissant légèrement son front. Ses informations sous le bras, Drago savait qu'il le verrait certainement dans quelques heures revenir avec son équipe pour passer au peigne fin les dossiers du personnel de son service. Drago serra les dents à l'idée qu'un meurtrier se ballade en liberté deux étages plus haut dans son service par-dessus tout.

Il décida d'emmener James avec lui pour lui faire visiter son bureau et son laboratoire afin d'occuper l'enfant pendant la longue attente des soins donner à son cousin et aussi pour enlever ce poids des épaules de sa tante, préoccupée par la santé de son petit fils. Elle l'en remercia chaleureusement et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se pencher sur Jamie qui lui demanda de bien veiller sur Teddy.

La main de Jamie vint se glisser naturellement dans celle plus large de Drago et les deux blonds montèrent ensemble dans les étages jusqu'au bureau du médicomage maître en potion.

« Aujourd'hui, tu seras mon assistant, Jamie, et j'ai beaucoup de travail au laboratoire, tu veux bien m'aider ? » Demanda t-il sérieusement et souriant en voyant l'air ravi se peindre sur le visage poupin de son garçon.

James hocha vivement la tête et sans savoir où il allait, il tira sur la main de son père pour lui faire accélérer le pas.

Drago avait laissé Jamie dans son bureau pour venir à la consultation qu'un de ses internes lui avait demandé, il n'en avait pas pour très longtemps et avait bien expliqué à James de n'ouvrir à personne pendant son absence. En tout, il n'avait dû partir qu'une demi heure quand il entendit la voix de Jamie crier son nom dans le couloir. Il sortit précipitamment laissant le reste des soins du patient à son interne, Jesse Corrigan. Sa baguette en main, il accueillit James droit dans ses bras à peine avait-il posé le pied hors de la salle de consultation. Il se baissa aussitôt au niveau du visage de Jamie qui se débattait comme s'il avait les chiens de l'enfer aux trousses, murmurant son prénom d'un ton doux pour le calmer.

Puis un bruit qu'il serait à jamais incapable d'oublier résonna à travers le couloir silencieux à part les sanglots étouffés de James contre son épaule. Un frisson glacé parcouru l'échine de Drago et ce fut comme si ses organes internes se figèrent tous en même temps dans un froid absolu. Il leva doucement la tête sachant ce qu'il verrait avant même de le voir.

Lucius Malefoy venait de s'arrêter à un petit mètre de Drago et posait sur lui un regard hautain et dégoûté.

Drago se releva doucement pour faire face à son père décollant James de son torse et le faisant passer derrière lui d'un geste gracieux, vif et protecteur. Il posa sur son père un regard froid et défiant.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? » Demanda t-il sur un ton qui n'avait rien à envier à son regard.

Lucius renifla dédaigneusement appuyé légèrement d'une main sur sa canne au pommeau d'argent que Drago avait appris à craindre durant son enfance. Et certainement pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago fixa son père d'égal à égal. Les deux Malefoy se jaugeaient d'un regard glacial leurs lèvres tirées en traits fins, pincées par un rictus malveillant pour Lucius et menaçant pour Drago.

« Je suis venu pour te raisonner, mais je suis tombé sur… ça. » Suppura la voix ignoble et vibrante de Lucius posant un regard écoeuré sur la frimousse de James qui malgré sa peur tenta un regard sur Malefoy senior. « Drago, tu dois cesser cette mascarade maintenant, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer quand les gens vont apprendre pour cette… aberration ! » Siffla ensuite Lucius, le venin suintant de sa voix.

«Je vous interdit de parler de _mon fils_ ainsi ! » S'écria Drago les dents serrées dans un murmure hurlé. «Ca m'est égal, je me fous de ce que diront les gens, je me fous de ce que vous pensez, mère et vous. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous. Maintenant veuillez quitter cet hôpital avant que je fasse intervenir la sécurité. »

« Tu tournes le dos à ta famille pour ça ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Je t'aurais mis en garde Drago, tu vas tout perdre et je ne reviendrais pas te donner une autre chance. »

Drago ne répondit rien en parole mais le regard qu'il jeta sur son père valait tous les mots du monde et Lucius tourna les talons dans un reniflement dédaigneux, sa canne claquant sur les dalles marbrées du sol dans un rythme diabolique. Drago le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle de couloir et se tourna vivement sur Jamie, il le souleva par-dessous ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

« Il ne t'a rien fait ? James, dis-moi s'il t'a touché, s'il a sortit sa baguette ? » Se précipita Drago le cœur au bord des lèvres sachant mieux que quiconque ce dont Lucius Malefoy était capable.

« Non. Non, il a- il a juste dis des vilaines choses… Sur papa et s-sur moi… » Sanglota doucement James dans le cou de son père. « Drago ? Est-ce que je suis un monstre ? » Demanda t-il ensuite d'une toute petite voix effrayée.

Le cœur de Drago se serra et c'est seulement parce que James était dans ses bras que Drago ne partit pas à la poursuite de Lucius pour lui lancer un sortilège cuisant sur sa langue.

Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour de son garçon et prit un pas déterminé jusqu'à la première salle d'examen libre qu'il trouva.

« Non, James, non, tu n'es pas un… Monstre. Tu es un adorable et magnifique petit miracle. Voilà ce que tu es. » Assura Drago pleinement convaincu par ses propres mots.

Les grossesses masculines étaient tellement rares, tellement dangereuses et difficiles pour l'homme qui engendrait que les survies de l'homme et du bébé étaient souvent compromises et il était rare que les deux survivent et gardent une bonne santé. C'était pour cela que les grossesses masculines étaient si controversées dans leur communauté. A cause des trop nombreux risques auxquelles elles étaient soumises et à cause des complications et des pertes qu'elles avaient provoquées.

Ca avait été un miracle qu'Harry survive sans trop de dommage et surtout sans la présence de Drago à ses côté qui aurait aidé à stabiliser la magie d'Harry pendant sa grossesse. Drago fut assaillit par une cruelle vague de regrets mais se secoua et attrapa sa baguette après avoir déposé James sur la table d'examen au centre de la pièce.

Il verrouilla d'abord la porte et jeta ensuite un premier charme de diagnostique sur Jamie. Puis un second et ne trouvant rien d'anormal, il s'autorisa à respirer un peu avant de reprendre sa recherche. Non, Lucius n'avait pas jeté de sortilège détectable par simples charmes de diagnostique, mais Drago le savait plus machiavélique que cela. Il continua alors en pinçant légèrement la peau tendre à l'intérieur de l'avant bras de son fils pour en laisser échapper une unique goutte de sang et la recueilli grâce à un autre enchantement pour la placer dans une solution de potion claire qu'il prit dans le cabinet à potion derrière lui. Il laissa reposer la solution sous les rayons du soleil et s'intéressa ensuite aux yeux de James, inspectant leur réponse aux stimuli de lumière et de mouvements puis fit ouvrir la bouche à James.

Au bout d'un moment, le garçon leva un regard curieux vers son père.

« Tu crois qu'il m'a fait du mal ? » Drago fronça les sourcils. « Drago ? C'était m-mon grand-père ? »

Drago arrêta ses gestes sur la gorge de Jamie et riva ses yeux aux siens. Y lisant la peur et la confusion, Drago passa une main réconfortante sur la joue de son fils et dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« C'est mon père oui, et c'est un homme dangereux qui déteste perdre. Quand j'ai su que ma mère m'avait caché ton existence, je me suis fâché avec eux et mon père ne comprend pas les enfants comme toi, il ne veut pas que je m'occupe de toi, il préférerait que je ne fasse que ce qu'il veut, mais moi je veux être avec toi, alors c'est comme si mon père avait perdu et il n'aime pas perdre. »

« Papa n'aime pas perdre aussi. »

« C'est vrai, mais ton papa est un gentil, le mien ne l'est pas. James, je veux que tu me promette que si tu le revois un jour, tu ne lui parleras pas, tu devras courir te cacher, ne le laisse jamais te toucher, te donner quelque chose ou… » Drago avait les sourcils froncés et sursauta de surprise quand James l'interrompu en plaçant sa petite main sur sa mâchoire.

« Papa m'a déjà dis tout ça, il n'aime pas ton père, il a dit que c'était un méchant et que si je le voyais je devais courir pour chercher quelqu'un de gentil, lui ou Luke ou Meda ou tante Hermione ou… Toi. C'est pour ça que je suis sorti de ton bureau. » James fronça les sourcils. « J'ai pas ouvert la porte, il a toqué mais j'ai pas répondu et il a ouvert et quand je l'ai vu il a dis ces vilaines choses sur papa, que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait détruit sa famille et j'étais une monstrosité qui n'avait pas à-

« James. Ca suffit. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu m'entends, mon père a dit ces choses pour te faire du mal, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est vrai. D'accord ? Je t'aime James Sirius Potter et personne ne pourra me faire dire le contraire. »

Drago n'avait même pas eu le cœur à reprendre les petites erreurs de grammaire ou de prononciation de son fils, pas sur un tel sujet, il reprit son examen détaillé de la santé de son fils et lui montra avec une solution de potion claire qu'il était bel et bien le fils de Drago, il versa un peu de son propre sang dans la solution et en repris une goutte à James qui observait chacun de ses gestes avec admiration puis charma la fiole qui étincela au bout de quelques secondes d'un gris argenté scintillant. Et il lui dit que s'il faisait la même chose avec Harry, la potion deviendrait de la même couleur, mais s'il le faisait avec son oncle Ron, rien ne se passerait et la potion resterait claire.

James fronça les sourcils à la mention de Ron et Drago l'interrogea. Il lui révéla être encore fâché avec son oncle et qu'il le regrettait beaucoup parce que Ron lui manquait énormément et qu'en même temps, il ne voulait pas le voir parce que son papa avait été très blessé par ce qu'il avait dit sur Drago à sa fête d'anniversaire. James avait été fâché contre son oncle, mais finalement, il savait que Ron disait souvent des choses qu'il regrettait après, mais surtout c'était de voir son papa pleurer qui avait fâché James. Drago attendrit lui fit un sourire doux et passa une nouvelle fois une main dans les cheveux soyeux de son fils.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Drago emmena James prendre un goûter au salon de thé du cinquième étage. Ils commandèrent un thé à emporter pour le ramener à Andromeda, ils s'arrêtèrent à la boutique de cadeau et James choisit un vif d'or d'entraînement à ramener à son cousin.

Drago était en train d'expliquer à Andromeda ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt avec Lucius à Andromeda quand Harry entra dans la chambre avec le Médicomage Carver. Sa tante avait été horrifiée d'apprendre la visite de son beau-frère et son visage avait grandement pali quand Drago lui avait rapporté les paroles de Lucius. C'est certainement cette pâleur qui avait alerté Potter qui se précipita dès son entrée sur Andromeda, paniquant de la voir ainsi figée et demandant à ce qu'on lui explique ce qu'il se passait, si Teddy allait bien, s'il s'était passé quelque chose ?

Drago croisa le regard de sa tante qui l'encourageait silencieusement à dire à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'elle terminait de l'assurer que Teddy allait parfaitement bien malgré la teinte violette qu'avait prit son visage. Drago jeta un œil vers son collègue et hocha la tête à l'homme qui lui sourit amicalement avant de se pencher sur son petit patient et constater qu'il allait déjà mieux et que les potions faisait déjà effet.

Drago attrapa le bras de Potter au niveau du coude et le tira dans le coin le plus reculé de la chambre. Il fixa un long regard sur Harry et prit une inspiration résignée.

« Ne panique pas, d'accord ? » Demanda presque comme une supplique Drago, angoissé à l'idée qu'Harry lui retire l'offre de garder James avec lui cette nuit. Il attendit que Potter hoche la tête. « Mon père est passé me rendre visite toute à l'heure, je ne savais pas qu'il prévoyait de venir et… Et il a vu James. Il lui… Il lui a parlé…

« Quoi ?! » S'écria Harry son visage passant par le rouge colère, le vert malade et s'arrêtant sur le blanc d'effroi, il tourna la tête vivement vers James qui étudiait les mouvements de baguette du Médicomage au dessus de son cousin, prenant soin de ne pas trop s'approcher malgré le sortilège de tête-en-bulle qui le protégeait. Harry manqua d'ailleurs d'exploser la sienne tellement le mouvement de sa tête fut vif et instinctif, il sembla scanner le corps de son fils y cherchant la moindre preuve de blessure. Drago leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Harry, il n'a rien fait à par lâcher son venin. » Dit-il amèrement. « James est venu me chercher aussitôt et j'ai dit à Lucius d'aller se faire voir, je ne l'aurais pas laissé toucher un seul de ses cheveux, je te le jure. J'ai vérifié, James va bien, il n'a été soumis à aucune magie aujourd'hui à part le sortilège de tête-en-bulle, il n'a ingéré aucune potion non plus, il a été un peu secoué par ce qu'à dit Lucius mais ça va, il va bien, parfaitement bien. » Répéta t-il pour se rassurer lui-même autant que pour rassurer son ex.

Harry le fixa de longues minutes comme à la recherche de quelque chose au fond des yeux de Drago, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent doucement relâchant leur tension depuis la mention de Lucius, il hocha légèrement presque imperceptiblement la tête et s'écarta de Drago sans un mot pour rejoindre Jamie et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Drago regarda son fils sauter de sa chaise et suivre Harry jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il amorça lui-même un pas dans leur direction mais Harry l'arrêta d'une main levée autoritaire. Mais réellement ce fut le regard de Potter qui stoppa Drago, la distance et la froideur qu'il y lut lui glacèrent le sang.

Il resta planté là pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité mais qui ne fut pas plus d'une minute, regardant la porte close derrière laquelle Harry avait emmené son fils. Leur fils.

Il sursauta quand il sentit la main douce de Andromeda glisser tendrement et rassurante sur son bras.

Les deux descendants Black se rapprochèrent du lit de Teddy où le Médicomage terminait son examen. Echangeant un regard avec sa tante, Drago se rassura de savoir qu'elle ne lui reprochait pas la visite surprise de Lucius et se concentra sur son collègue et le sourire amical qu'il lui dirigeait. 'Mmmh, Mage Charmant' Confirma sa pensée en songeant au surnom que lui avait donné les infirmières à juste titre.

« Mage Malefoy, un plaisir de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance directement. Liam Carver, je m'occupe de ce jeune homme. » Se présenta poliment le Médicomage tendant une main à Drago. Ce dernier la serra fermement et hocha a tête.

«Enchanté, Teddy est mon jeune cousin, je me suis permis de regarder son dossier un peu plus tôt, vous ne lui avez pas prescrit de Patartense ? » Drago donna une intonation de question à sa phrase même si c'était plus une constatation que l'inverse, mais cela lui donnait une forme de politesse curieuse plus qu'une remise en question de ses compétences.

« Non, en effet, Teddy ne présente aucun symptôme relevant de la Patartense, donc je ne l'ai pas jugée nécessaire. Surtout aux vues des effets secondaires contraignant de la potion. » Drago hocha la tête se perdant dans sa propre réflexion.

La Patartense était prescrite en cas d'inflammation de la gorge, symptôme courant dans la Dragoncelle, la potion avait tendance à provoquer des reflux gastriques importants et des diarrhées surtout chez l'enfant.

«… Vous pouvez donc ramener Teddy, je vous fais préparer ses papiers de sortie et sa décharge et on est bon, je vous retrouve à l'accueil du service pour prendre un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour son suivi, Mme Tonks ? » Drago revint à la réalité alors que sa tante hochait la tête et acceptait l'offre du médicomage, ce dernier leur fit un sourire charmant et sincère et tendit à nouveau sa main d'abord à Andromeda puis à Drago.

Drago la serra se trouvant surpris par le regard bleu clair de son collègue et de cette frange brune voilant don front et ombrant légèrement ses yeux. « J'ai hâte de pouvoir travailler avec vous Mage Malefoy, les potions que vous m'avez fait parvenir cette semaine sont les meilleures avec lesquelles j'ai eu à travailler depuis le début de ma carrière. Je suis impressionné. » Encore un long regard appuyé de Carver et sa main glissa de celle de Drago, peut-être un peu trop lentement même. Et Drago lui répondit d'un sourire sincère et presque sans défense. « Nous pourrions peut-être déjeuner ensemble dans la semaine afin d'en discuter ? » Continua Carver prenant Drago de court.

« Pourquoi pas, je vais devoir regarder mon emploi du temps, mais je peux trouver un moment de libre en fin de semaine, j'imagine, ça fait un moment que je pensais à trouver quelque chose pour contrer les effets secondaires de la Patartense, peut-être qu'avec votre expertise, je trouverais une idée. » Dit Drago revenant sur sa précédente réflexion d'un ton naïvement professionnel.

Carver lui servit un sourire qui était sans aucun doute à l'origine de son surnom et quitta finalement la pièce avec un dernier hochement de tête vers Andromeda et un 'salut champion' à Teddy. Drago se tourna vers Andromeda qui aidait déjà son petit fils à sortir de son lit pour s'habiller. Sa tante lui fit une œillade équivoque.

« Il est mignon. » Dit-elle appréciative.

« Qu- quoi ? Qui ? » Se surprit Drago levant un sourcil.

« Ce Carver et je pense que tu lui plais. » Continua t-elle avec ce qu'il fallait d'encouragement et d'insinuation dans la voix pour que cela choque Drago dans un rougissement embarrassé. Il battit une main délicate devant lui négativement.

« N-Non, c'est pour le travail, le travail, tante Andromeda pas…Tu crois ? » Termina t-il plus incrédule qu'il ne s'en cru capable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des sorciers, seulement les moldus. Et c'était lui le chasseur en quelque sorte.

« Oh, oui, mon cher, tu plais à cet homme, même Teddy s'en est rendu compte ! » Plaisanta sa tante avec un regard entendu vers son petit fils qui avait silencieusement observé l'échange mais d'un large sourire vers son cousin confirma à Drago que sa tante était dans le vrai. Peut-être.

« Drago a un admirateur ! » Rit Teddy d'une voix frêle et malade avant de partir dans une quinte de toux.

« Qui ça ? C'est qui l'admirateur de Drago ? » Demanda derrière Drago la petite voix enjouée de Jamie qui venait de rentrer discrètement dans la chambre. Sursautant Drago se tourna sur la porte et croisa les yeux de Harry, ses sourcils étaient froncés de confusion.

« Le Médicomage ! Il n'a pas arrêté de sourire à Drago, Mamie dit qu'il le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde ! » Pouffa faiblement Teddy.

« Bien sûr que non, on a juste parlé travail, c'est tout, c'est juste un nouveau collègue, ça ne fait pas trois mois qu'il travaille ici, il veut certainement se faire quelques relations, rien d'autre. » Les interrompu Drago en se détournant de Potter pour se concentrer sur les deux enfants.

« Drago, ce n'est pas mal de t'intéresser à lui, tu sais, tu es libre de faire et voir qui tu veux maintenant. » Intervint Andromeda avec un regard appuyé qui en disait long sur d'où venait Drago, elle savait qu'il avait dû se cacher toutes ces années sans espoirs de fonder une vraie relation et qu'aujourd'hui il devait s'habituer à pouvoir fréquenter qui il voulait sans craindre que ses parents ne le découvre.

« Je sais tante Andromeda, c'est juste que vous vous trompez, Carver s'intéresse à mon travail, rien d'autre. »

« Bien, mais je dis que tu ne devrais pas hésiter non plus s'il te plaît, tu as le droit de connaître un peu de bonheur aussi, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » Insista t-elle tournant un sourire vers Harry, toujours sur le pas de la porte, les sourcils toujours froncés et les poings serrés.

« Non. » Dit-il sèchement sans hésitation, plantant un regard intense dans les yeux de Drago. Surpris, Andromeda et lui levèrent leurs sourcils fins. « Je veux d-dire… C'est pas- Ce n'est pas le moment- Pas avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment… » Se reprit Harry balbutiant et agitant une main devant lui dans un geste approximatif. « L'enquête et tout… » Ajouta t-il à mi voix détournant le regard, une légère rougeur colorant ses pommettes. « Bref, je dois y aller, mon équipe m'attends, D-Drago, tu… Les affaires de James sont chez Andromeda et si tu peux prendre Maraudeur avec vous pour la nuit. » Termina Harry avant de s'échapper de la pièce, car c'était bien une fuite selon les standards de Drago.

Il regarda la porte se fermer derrière Potter avec une stupéfaction amusée. L'espace d'une seconde, il songea à suivre Harry et lui demander s'il serait jaloux de voir Drago avec un autre homme, mais renonça à cette idée se rappelant qu'il n'était pas un Gryffondor gentil et sincère mais un Serpentard, malin et quelque peu vicieux, bon d'accord beaucoup plus vicieux qu'il n'était humainement conseillé, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé aux dépends d'Harry Potter. Pas grand-chose, juste voir Harry douter, remettre en question sa relation avec son Luke Drago mentirait s'il disait qu'il aimait bien l'homme qui partageait la vie de son ex, il ne le détestait pas non plus, leur relation s'était améliorée ces derniers jours, Luke n'était plus aussi grincheux quand Drago venait au Square Grimmaurd, et il pouvait même avouer qu'il trouvait Luke intelligent et intéressant, mais d'une certaine manière Luke n'était pas assorti à Potter. En souvenir du bon vieux temps, un plan commença à se former dans son esprit, mais une violente claque sur le crâne le fit sursauter et se retourner oubliant ses machinations.

Andromeda avait les deux poings sur les hanches et le toisait d'un lourd regard maternel et autoritaire.

« Pas de ça, Drago Malefoy, peu importe ce que tu as en tête, laisse moi te dire que c'est une mauvaise idée et ça détruirait sans aucun doute, la relation que vous essayez de construire. Ainsi que sa confiance en toi ! » Drago feignant la confusion, se demanda si sa tante était Legilimencienne ou s'il était devenu si facilement lisible. « Oh, n'oublies que je suis une Black et une ancienne Serpentard moi-même, Drago, je sais exactement ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête quand tu crois qu'Harry est jaloux. Et laisse moi te dire que ce garçon est plus borné qu'un Black, rien à part lui-même ne peut lui faire changer d'opinion ou revenir sur une décision qu'il a prise, et en ce moment il est convaincu d'être heureux, avec Luke, pas avec toi. Et de toute façon, je considère qu'en l'état actuel, Luke ou pas, vous ne tiendriez pas une semaine ensemble. Tu dois d'abord t'habituer à certaines choses qui t'étaient autrefois refusées, tu dois grandir hors de tes habitudes, les clubs, les rencontres anonymes, la vie sans lendemain. Si un jour tu veux réellement récupérer Harry, fais le de la bonne manière, pas seulement pour t'amuser. Compris ? »

Quelque part tout au fond de lui Drago savait qu'Andromeda avait raison, mais il restait tout de même vexé de l'entendre lui ordonner comme à un enfant capricieux de ne pas toucher Harry.

Oui, vrai, il ne voulait pas récupérer Harry, pas sérieusement, il ne se sentait pas près à ce genre de vie bien rangée, une nouvelle liberté s'offrait à lui, une vie qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir mais qui n'avait toujours été que fantasmagorique, une vie sans les attentes et la pression de ses parents, une vie où ses choix étaient uniquement siens et plus soumis à l'aval de son père. Drago voulait créer un lien avec son fils qui ne regardait pas Harry, qui soit seulement entre James et lui. Ca fonctionnait, il adorait Jamie et il était presque sûr que c'était réciproque, ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre pour former un lien familial, mais Drago était sur la bonne voie, mais s'il mêlait une relation consumante avec Harry -parce que c'est le seul mot qui pourrait définir ce qu'ils seraient tous les deux ensembles en ce moment, consumant- cela ruinerait sans doute sa relation avec James et la famille recomposée qu'ils essayaient tous les trois de composer.

Rendre Harry jaloux n'était pas une façon pour lui de le récupérer, mais juste de s'amuser et de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec Luke. Mais était-ce à lui de dire si Harry devait ou pas être avec quelqu'un ? Avait-il le droit de donner son avis sur la relation de son ex ? Drago aurait voulu que ce droit lui soit légitime, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il avait quitté la vie d'Harry huit ans plus tôt et avait par conséquent perdu toute légitimité sur les relations de ce dernier. Et Andromeda avait raison, Harry était beaucoup trop borné pour prendre en compte l'opinion de quelqu'un d'autre, s'il jugeait que sa relation avec Luke était naturelle, sincère et le rendait heureux, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis à part sa propre réflexion, il était seul avec lui-même dans ce genre de cas, c'était une particularité qui avait souvent énervé Drago mais qui avait grandement contribué à l'amour qu'il avait eu autrefois pour le brun.

Drago referma la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de Harry et se leva du canapé pour voir depuis le pas de sa porte, la bouille endormie de James, couché dans son grand lit. Maraudeur leva une oreille depuis les pieds du petit garçon- Drago avait abandonné l'idée de faire dormir le chien par terre quand il avait vu avec quelle insistance le chiot remontait auprès de son jeune maître à chaque fois qu'il avait eu le dos tourné- il avait donc juste matérialisé une serviette de bain sous le chiot et avait prévu de changer ses draps dès le lendemain. Le chien ne bougea rien d'autre que son oreille, Drago huma l'air d'une manière pensive. Il prit apparemment une décision et retourna au salon prendre un parchemin vierge et une plume, il griffonna quelques mots rapides à Potter et appela son hibou grand duc sur le balcon terrasse. La lettre partie, Drago se demanda angoissé, si Harry donnerait son accord à son idée.

Harry avait apparemment décidé d'annuler son dîner d'anniversaire avec son petit ami au profit de son enquête, il avait envoyé une lettre à Drago depuis le ministère lui demandant de préparer James et Maraudeur pour sept heure le lendemain matin afin qu'il passe les récupérer pour les déposer au Terrier, chez les parents Weasley.

Drago avait eu une autre idée, et il venait de la proposer à son ex. Il voulait emmener James avec lui demain, passer la matinée dans son labo à Ste Mangouste puis partir ensuite pour Liverpool après le déjeuner pour assister à une conférence sur les nouveaux traitements de brûlures sur les enfants de moins de 11 ans. Drago devait intervenir sur les potions anti-douleur qu'il avait adaptées au jeune public sorcier beaucoup plus sensible à la douleur qu'un adulte, pour qui les traitements habituels n'étaient pas assez puissants ou trop dangereux pour eux. Il avait passé près de deux ans à développer ces potions dont un an à les affiner selon les lois en vigueur et les recommandations du Ministère et évidemment à jouer de politique pour les faire homologuer par le Magenmagot. Cette conférence était parmi les dernières étapes de la présentation de ses nouvelles potions.

Et la passion que semblait avoir développé James pour les potions ravissait évidemment Drago et l'aidait à avoir ce terrain d'entente entre son fils et lui, où il pouvait transmettre quelque chose au garçon. Et égoïstement, il était content que Harry soit nul en potion, ainsi il avait James pour lui seul dans les moments où l'enfant voulait expérimenter ou s'informer sur un ingrédient ou une potion, c'était à Drago qu'il s'adressait maintenant. Plus à Potter ou Granger, mais à lui. Légèrement égoïste ? Mais le blond en était juste fier et heureux.

Quand Blaise et Theo revinrent de leur dîner chez Pansy auquel Drago avait été invité mais avait annulé pour garder James, la jeune femme était avec eux, un air revêche sur le visage. Drago l'interrogea d'un sourcil levé, sachant déjà qu'elle s'était encore disputer avec son mari, mais Pansy ne répondit que par un léger haussement d'épaule, elle secoua ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés et bras croisés sous la poitrine, elle vint se laisser tomber sur le canapé à côté de Drago et forçant le blond à lâcher son carnet de notes, elle plaça sa tête sur les genoux de son ami, face vers le plafond et leva ses longues jambes parfaitement galbées sur toute la longueur du canapé, les croisant finalement aux chevilles sur l'accoudoir.

Drago eut tout juste le temps de lever un regard curieux vers leur deux amis, Theo s'installant sur le fauteuil à la gauche de Drago et Blaise sur celui de droite, agitant déjà sa baguette vers la cuisine avec un 'accio' délicat sur une bouteille de Pinot Noir et quatre verres à pieds. Vin conçu dans les vignobles Malefoy, Drago en avait ramené deux caisses lors de sa dernière visite en France quand il avait fait le tour des vignobles, quelques mois auparavant, avec sa mère et Astoria pour soit disant choisir les vins du Mariage.

« Cette fois, il peut m'attendre autant qu'il veut, je ne rentrerais pas. » Dit fermement Pansy fixant le plafond d'un regard sinistre.

« Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? » Demanda finalement Drago voyant qu'aucun de ses amis n'allait le lui dire de lui-même. Il passa une main réconfortante dans les longs cheveux noirs de Pansy couvrant ses cuisses.

« D'abord, ce matin, il a osé dire que j'étais grosse ! T'imagines ?! Le mufle ! Comment ose t-il ?! » Drago profita que Pansy regarde le plafond pour lever les yeux au ciel. « Et ce soir, oh Merlin et Salazar, que m'a-t-il prit de l'épouser ? Vraiment, je crois que je vais divorcer, cette fois je vais demander le divorce, ce soir il m'a carrément dit devant Blaise et Theo de ne pas manger mon dessert à cause de ma ligne ! Il m'a humiliée devant mes amis ! C'est impardonnable ! Et je ne suis pas grosse ! »

« Non, bien sûr que non, ma chérie, tu es la magnificence faite femme. » Répondit Drago aussi sérieusement que possible. Ils avaient tous l'habitude des déménagements de Pansy, ses allées et venues dans le loft depuis son mariage. A chaque dispute ou mots de travers de son époux, elle débarquait avec une tripotée de valise et restait chez eux quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme d'elle-même et retourne dans sa grande maison du Sussex. Pas tout à fait un manoir, mais ce n'était pas très loin. « Et tu n'es pas grosse. » Ajouta Drago avec un regard sur la silhouette de sa meilleure amie, toujours aussi fine et svelte que dans leur adolescence.

« Prend donc un verre de vin Pansy, c'est bon pour le moral si ce n'est pour la santé. » Lui conseilla Blaise lui tendant un verre plein de Pinot noir. Elle le regarda curieusement, par-dessous ses longs cils battant ses larmes d'outrage.

« C'est celui que Drago a ramené de Bourgogne ? » Demanda t-elle innocemment, elle prit le verre au hochement de tête de Blaise et siffla son contenu d'une traite avant de le retendre à son ami dans un mouvement autoritaire et déterminé pour qui la serve à nouveau.

Drago soupira et échangea un regard avec Theo, la nuit allait être longue.

Malgré tout ses propres efforts et ceux de son équipe, Harry n'avait pas réussi à trouver à temps Vivien Worthy, il n'avait pas quitté le Département des Aurores depuis Mardi à part pour suivre une piste qui s'avérait vaine et sans issue, il s'était endormi sur le canapé en cuir brun capitonné et bousillé de la salle de repos des Aurores au bout du couloir drapé dans sa robe d'Aurore, là où ils prenaient le café et échangeaient entre eux des anecdotes qui n'avait rien à voir avec le travail. Ron était resté avec lui, silencieux à part lorsqu'il parlait de l'enquête. Mais Harry voyait à son regard qu'il avait beaucoup à dire et qu'il s'efforçait de tout contenir car ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Il savait que Ron voulait présenter ses excuses pour leur dispute, pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais Harry n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à passer l'éponge.

Carlotta aussi était restée, pour les aidé à communiquer avait-elle dit quand Harry avait tenté de l'inciter à rentrer chez elle retrouver mari et enfant. Ils avaient cherché dans les employés de Ste Mangouste, aucun ne correspondait au profil de leur meurtrier. Harry avait d'ailleurs été surpris que Ron n'accuse pas Drago, seul ex-Mangemort de l'hôpital.

Harry, plus poussé par cette infime trace de jalousie qu'il avait ressentit dans la journée que par un vrai raisonnement logique, avait même passé en revu le dossier du Médicomage qui voulait séduire Drago, selon Andromeda. Mais l'Irlandais, en plus d'être le type de Drago semblait irréprochable. Harry s'était surpris à le détester tout en lisant son dossier. Spécialisé en médicomagie infantile, Liam Carver était un membre honorable de la société. Ancien Serdaigle de cinq ans leur aîné, Harry ne se souvenait absolument pas de l'avoir croisé un jour à Poudlard, mais en même temps le seul septième année qu'il fréquentait alors était Olivier Dubois son Capitaine dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Liam Carver était partit faire ses études de Médicomagie à New-York après sa sortie de l'école et était revenu ensuite à Dublin où il avait créé une association pour les enfants malades forcés loin de leur famille. En plein cœur de l'Irlande, il avait créé un Centre pouvant accueillir les gosses en rémission de maladies ou de blessures graves. Un lieu où même les parents pouvaient séjourner pour rester près de leur enfant. Puis quelques mois plus tôt, il avait intégré Ste Mangouste et était désormais le Chef du service des Microbes ou Virus magique.

Mercredi, Harry et son équipe avaient continué leurs recherches, lançant un appel à témoins dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils avaient continué jusque tard dans la nuit, Drago avait gardé James avec lui et Harry luttait contre ses nerfs et sa frustration.

Puis suivant la piste d'un hibou anonyme reçu peu avant minuit, Harry et Ron étaient partit visiter un village mi-moldu mi-sorcier à la sortie de Londres, où avait été signalé leur victime, près du pub du village, the White Duck.

Harry retint un hurlement entre ses dents serrées, ne laissant sortir qu'un grognement long, frustré et plaintif. Dans la ruelle derrière le pub, dissimulé par un épais charme anti-moldu, Ron et lui trouvèrent le corps inerte de Vivien Worthy dans une position perverse, une mise en scène affreuse qui reproduisait une prière et le visage émacié du pauvre homme regardait Harry sans le voir, ses yeux vitreux et sans vie à jamais figé dans une expression de terreur. Il était sur ses genoux, les mains jointes devant lui et vêtu d'une robe de sorcier blanche.

Comme tous les autres, songea Harry. Mais cette fois il y avait quelque chose de différent, dans le dos de Worthy, sur le mur sale et tagué de la ruelle, il y avait un message pour Harry et son équipe, une tentation du meurtrier.

Harry ne put retenir son sourire en coin, il comprit alors que son suspect se sentait à l'abri et dans une zone de confort qui allait le pousser à faire des erreurs. Son sourire était amère mais avec un soupçon d'espoir grandissant à l'idée que son équipe trouverait certainement plus d'indices sur cette scène qu'ils n'en avaient récolté jusque là.

Ron envoya des Patronus pour réunir leur équipe et les Langues de plomb pour qu'ils arrivent au plus tôt sur la scène de crime. Harry s'arma de sa baguette et lança quelques enchantements autour d'eux pour interdire la ruelle même à un rat. Des barrières magiques puissantes s'élevèrent autour d'eux.

Jeudi soir, Harry était finalement prêt à rentrer chez lui, cela faisait presque trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils, Luke était passé le voir hier dans l'après-midi, lui permettant un moment sans avoir à penser à ce pauvre homme qu'il n'arrivait pas à sauver. Luke savait toujours comment gérer Harry dans ces moments, il avait toujours les bons mots pour rassurer et encourager Harry.

Il terminait son rapport préliminaire, celui qui finirait en double exemplaire, un sur le bureau du Ministre Shackelbott et l'autre sur le bureau du Directeur Robards du Département des Aurores, Ron frappa deux coups sur la porte ouverte du bureau d'Harry, entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Harry savait exactement ce qui amenait son ami, il le lisait dans ses yeux clairs et sur la rougeur de ses joues, Harry connaissait Ron depuis si longtemps qu'un seul regard suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent. Et son air contrit et déterminé ne laissait aucun doute à Harry.

L'Aurore lâcha sa plume et soupira doucement, il était fatigué de tout ça, ces trois derniers jours avaient été horribles et il voulait quelque chose de bien pour finir cette semaine.

« Harry, je voulais…

« Laisse tomber Ron, je sais et je sais ce qui t'a poussé à agir comme ça. » L'interrompit Harry.

Et c'était vrai, il savait pourquoi Ron était aussi en colère contre Drago, contre les Malefoy, ou contre tous les autres survivants Mangemorts ou même partisans. Il ressentait lui-même cette colère, cette sorte d'injustice, il savait aussi que tous les Weasley la ressentait aussi, pas avec le même entêtement que Ron, certes, mais Ron était uniquement borné par rapport au reste de sa fratrie. Voir la mort de son frère et l'opposer à la survie de Drago était une injustice qu'il avait toujours eue du mal à accepter. Et quelque part, malgré ce qu'il avait vécu avec le blond, malgré ce qu'il savait de lui, Harry partageait ce même sentiment d'injustice.

Tant étaient morts alors qu'ils méritaient la vie, et tant d'autre avaient gardé la vie quand ils avaient distribué la mort.

Voir les Malefoy ou les Goyle, voir d'autres partisans comme Ombrage marcher libres, marcher dans les rues sorcières comme s'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher étaient un rappel constant de ce que les autres, ceux qui s'étaient battus pour leur liberté, avaient perdu.

Harry comprenait l'attitude de Ron, il ne lui en voulait pas d'être en colère, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui reprocher son inimitié envers Drago Malefoy. Mais cette colère n'avait aucun rapport avec James et Harry n'était pas prêt à passer l'éponge sur ce point.

« Je- Ron, je sais pourquoi tu déteste tant Malefoy et je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire changer d'avis là-dessus, mais James ! C'est à lui que tu as fais du mal ce jour là, pas à Drago, ni à moi, mais à un enfant de sept ans, à ton filleul et ça… Je ne sais pas comment te pardonner ça… »

« J'ai- je sais, j'ai été tellement con, je n'arrivais juste pas à concevoir qu'il puisse l'aimer… Je m'en veux, Harry, je regrette vraiment, tu sais que je me couperais un bras avant de faire du mal à Jamie, tu sais que je donnerais ma vie pour lui autant que pour l'un de mes enfants… » Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face du bureau d'Harry et prit sa tête entre ses mains, coudes sur les genoux, soupirant lourdement. « J'ai déconné Harry, j'ai juste… Je m'en veux, et je sais pas comment réparer ça, je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Sa voix s'était brisée sur ses derniers mots dans une émotion palpable et Harry pensa que Ron était vraiment touché par l'ignorance d'Harry et par sa propre réaction qui l'avait conduit à une dispute familiale et maritale.

« Mes parents, Hermione, mes frères, tous le monde m'en veut et je comprends et je sais qu'ils ont raison, je sais que j'ai eu tord, je n'aurais jamais dû mêler James à ça… Harry… Comment tu as fait ? Comment tu as fait pour surpasser ta colère envers lui, comment tu as pu pardonner ce qu'il avait fait ? » Il y avait plus aux questions de Ron que ce qu'il laissait entendre, Harry dénota une forme de supplique et de besoin afin de finalement faire le deuil de sa propre colère.

Harry soupira et se laissa fondre contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Je n'ai jamais rien oublié Ron… Et je ne pense pas avoir pardonner Drago pour avoir accepter la Marque des Ténèbres, quand on était ensemble, on en a parler et il m'avait dit qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais lui-même. Mais même sans savoir ça, j'ai découvert quelqu'un sur qui on ne savait rien, vraiment, il était totalement différent de la brute qu'il avait été à l'école et c'est cette part de lui que j'ai aimé, celle qui ne vivait pas selon les attentes de sa famille. » Harry soupira encore et passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. « Comment j'ai fait pour ne serait-ce que lui donner une chance de me montrer qui il était vraiment ? Je ne sais pas, pendant notre huitième année, au début, je voulais juste reprendre une vie normale, avec Gin et Hermione et toi, vivre enfin, loin des guerres, loin des Mangemorts et de tout ce qu'ils représentaient. McGonagall avait décidé de donner une dernière chance à Malefoy et je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher, parce que même Dumbledore était mort en le protégeant et je l'ai vu lui proposer cette seconde chance et j'ai vu Malefoy prêt à l'accepter, mais tout s'est bousculé quand Lestrange est arrivé et quand Rogue a tué Dumbledore, j'imagine que Malefoy ne savait pas à l'époque pourquoi Rogue avait fait ça. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Sa seule chance de s'en sortir venait de mourir… Mais Ron, Drago n'a jamais tué, il en était incapable à tel point qu'il m'a sauvé de son meilleur ami, il était comme nous, il voulait juste survivre sauf que dans son cas, il vivait sous le même toit que Voldemort… Je ne justifie pas ses actes, mais quels choix avait-il réellement ? »

« Je ne pense pas que Drago ait jamais été le mal incarné, un connard, oui, un enfoiré élitiste et narcissique, carrément, et il a pas franchement changer là-dessus, mais maléfique, non, juste dépassé par les évènements. Et j'étais content que McGonagall lui offre une seconde chance, qu'il voit qu'il y avait plus à la vie que ce que ses parents avaient choisit pour lui. »

« Et un jour, je l'ai vu faire quelque chose que j'avais cru impossible pour lui, pendant notre huitième année, et je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai voulu le connaître et lui donner une seconde chance, moi aussi. » Ron leva un regard curieux vers Harry, mais ce dernier secoua la tête doucement signifiant que c'était une histoire pour un autre jour. Harry se leva et passa ses mains sur sa robe d'Aurore. « Tu dois parler à Jamie, t'excuser auprès de lui et de Drago, et surtout te faire une raison, Drago est le père de Jamie et tant que James voudra de lui, il sera dans ma vie. »

« Ouais, je sais, j'ai déjà… » Ron s'interrompit et sembla réfléchir une seconde. « J'ai déjà prévu de le faire, j'espérais voir James ce Week-end. » Harry hocha la tête et après un moment, il se laissa sourire à son meilleur ami.

« Ce que tu peux être con des fois ! » Dit-il d'un ton plus léger. Ron laissa un rire traînant lui échapper.

« Ouais, je sais… » Il regarda autour de lui, une expression d'incertitude sur le visage. « Ecoutes, on pourrait aller boire un verre et… Tu sais, discuter… »

Harry s'approcha alors que Ron se relevait, il avait réuni quelques dossiers dans sa sacoche et mit à l'envoi ses rapports. Il claqua amicalement l'épaule de Ron dont le visage crispé par le doute et l'angoisse se détendit tout de suite.

« Ca aurait été avec plaisir mon vieux, mais je suis crevé, je veux voir Jamie et je rêve d'une douche… »

« Ouais, t'as vraiment besoin d'une douche ! Tu pues ! » Ils échangèrent un regard complice et partagèrent un rire de bon cœur. « Hey, sérieusement, je peux venir chez toi, comme ça… Je pourrais discuter avec Jamie ? » Demanda Ron, ses joues se colorant légèrement sous son hésitation.

Harry surpris, le regarda longuement puis passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, il voulait tant dire oui, cette dispute entre son meilleur ami et lui avait assez durée. Mais il y avait le dîner de ce soir, il savait qu'en rentrant, il trouverait non seulement James et Luke, mais aussi Drago.

« Euh… Ron, je sais pas si… Drago vient dîner ce soir, c'est prévu depuis le week-end dernier et… »

« Nah, c'est cool, je pourrais lui parler aussi, comme ça, allez mec, juré je ne ferais pas d'autre connerie ! » Insista Ron avec un sourire sincère.

Harry prit le temps d'y réfléchir et croisant les doigts pour que tout se passe bien, il hocha la tête pour donner son accord. Et les deux meilleurs amis quittèrent ensemble le Ministère de la Magie. Avec entre eux seulement la complicité qui avait fait perdurer leur amitié toutes ses années.


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonne lecture à tous, laissez une reviews si ça vous plaît!_

 _Pour répondre à la question de Potter-Snape, jusqu'à l'anniversaire d'Harry, environ deux semaines passent, James trouve Drago le lundi 16 Juillet, la veille de son anniversaire, mardi 17 Juillet, le samedi suivant le 21, il y a sa fête d'anniversaire à Grimmaurd, puis la semaine s'écoule, avec la fête foraine et tout et tout et le mardi suivant c'est le 31 Juillet anniversaire de Harry, et Teddy est malade etc... Sur ce chapitre on avance de deux semaines dans le calendrier du mois d'Août et je me fie au vrai calendrier de l'an 2007 pour éviter les grosses erreurs de chronologie, j'espère que ça fonctionne. ;) En tout cas merci pour ta review et ton intérêt pour l'histoire!_

 _AnneBridges_

Août 2007

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis l'anniversaire raté d'Harry et le meurtre froid de Vivien Worthy. Finalement grâce à l'expertise des Langues de plombs du Département des Mystères et l'aide des dirigeants de Ste Mangouste, Harry et son équipe avaient finalement écroué Jesse Corrigan, l'un des Internes du Service des Empoisonnements par potions et plantes de Ste Mangouste.

Le jeune homme à peine sorti de Poudlard n'avait eu pour mobile à ses meurtres que sa curiosité morbide pour la mort et ce qu'elle représentait, ou comment elle pouvait être sans le recours à la magie. Il avait avoué et avait été déclaré sociopathe et dangereux, il connaissait la différence entre le bien et le mal mais ne s'en accommodait pas comme valeur morale. Il était détenu dans la prison du Ministère avant son jugement et il ne faisait aucun doute sur sa condamnation à perpétuité à Azkaban.

Harry regrettait juste de ne pas avoir pu sauver Vivien Worthy et ses autres victimes, mais il était soulagé d'avoir enfin pu clore ce dossier une bonne fois pour toute.

Pour le reste, sa vie avait reprit un cours plus ou moins normal. Même deux semaines après, il avait encore du mal à digérer ce qu'il s'était passé chez lui, entre Ron et Drago.

Ce soir là quand ils étaient arrivés au Square Grimmaurd, Harry avait trouvé James et Luke aux fourneaux, et Drago leur servant vins et jus de fruits et mettant le couvert à la table de la cuisine. L'entente entre son ex et son compagnon l'avait grandement surpris presque choqué même, mais c'est la poignée de mains qu'échangèrent Ron et Drago qui le surpris d'avantage.

Il en resta muet pendant plusieurs minutes et c'est James avec ses petits bras croisés sur son petit torse qui le sorti de sa torpeur quand son garçon leva haut le nez avec un regard déterminé.

« Oncle Ron, si tu es venu pour dire de vilaines choses, je vais le dire à tante Hermione. Et tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure ! » Menaça t-il avec sa voix fluette d'enfant.

Ron se raidit et posa un regard nerveux sur James, il évita les regards des trois autres adultes et posa un genou en terre pour être à hauteur du visage de son filleul. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, son malaise palpable.

« Jamie, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit et fais à ton anniversaire, tu sais quand ta tante Hermione dis que je suis un gros bêta, eh bien je crois sincèrement qu'elle a raison et j'ai mal agi, très mal agi et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, d'avoir blessé ton papa et Malefoy. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner parce que tu me manque infiniment, tu sais comment est Rose, elle n'aime pas les échecs sorciers et tu es mon adversaire préféré. »

James se mâchouilla la lèvre inférieure pensivement, pendant plusieurs minutes, il fixa Ron laissant parfois son regard aller vers Drago ou vers Harry, les deux hommes se concertant d'un regard avaient décidé de laisser James prendre sa décision et observèrent leur garçon avec patience. James dénoua finalement ses bras et les laissa tomber le long de son corps, considérant toujours Ron d'un long regard pensif. Il fronça doucement les sourcils.

« Drago m'a dit que tu avais présenté des excuses. » Surpris par la certitude de son fils, Harry leva les yeux vers Drago puis les reposa sur Ron essayant de comprendre ce qui lui avait échappé. « T'as dit pardon à papa, aussi ? »

Ron dégluti et tourna un regard de gratitude vers Drago avant de se fixer à nouveau sur son filleul.

« Oui, Jamie, je leur ai demandé pardon à tous les deux. »

« Mais tu n'aimes pas Drago. » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, James eut un petit sourire malicieux. « Lui non plus ne t'aime, il a dit qu tu avais le quotient inlletectuel d'un élan. » Pouffa James, les yeux pétillants finalement d'amusement sous la rougeur embarrassé de Ron.

« Intellectuel, James. » Le reprit Drago avec tendresse. Harry et Luke plissèrent les yeux sur lui, pas parce qu'il avait reprit l'erreur de son fils, mais parce qu'il avait insulté Ron et incité James à faire pareil.

« Et lui est aussi peureux qu'un canard. Et il court de la même façon. » Piqua Ron d'un air plus plaisantin que mauvais.

« C'est vrai qu'il court bizarrement. » Acquiesça James en penchant la tête sur le côté un regard sur Drago. Harry, Luke et Ron pouffèrent de rire, pendant que Drago mettait une main sur son cœur dans un geste faussement outré. « Mais tu sais tonton Ron, Drago a dis que même s'il ne t'aimait pas, t'était quand même quelqu'un de bien. »

« Pour un élan. » Murmura parfaitement audible Drago. Le blond se racla la gorge quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il feint l'innocence en levant les mains devant lui et détournant les yeux dont un sourcil s'arquant légèrement.

James pouffa de rire dans sa main, et attrapa la main de Ron pour le traîner, difficilement, le temps que celui-ci se relève, jusqu'à la table de la cuisine.

« Tu restes dîner ? On a fait des lasagnes avec Luke et Drago a ramené une tarte aux pêches et du vin mais j'ai pas le droit de le boire, mais il a ramené du jus de raisin pour moi et après on pourra faire un tournoi d'échec, hein ? Drago m'a montré pleins de nouvelles tactiques, je bats tout le temps Teddy maintenant, il a boudé, mais comme il est malade je lui ai dit que je lui montrerais comme ça on sera les meilleurs tous les deux… »

Jamie continua à raconter ses dernières aventures, partant dans le récit de ses deux derniers jours passer avec Drago, Ron ne pouvant que l'écouter, prenant le siège à la table que lui indiqua le garçon. Luke échangea un regard avec Harry et ce dernier comprit sans un mot qu'Harry voulait s'entretenir ave Drago discrètement. Le couple parlerait plus tard. Luke hocha imperceptiblement la tête et rejoignit la table de la cuisine prenant sa place habituelle. Drago amorça un mouvement vers le centre de la cuisine, mais Harry le retint vivement d'une main sur le poignet et força doucement Drago à lui faire face.

« Tu as parlé avec Ron ? » Demanda finalement Harry sans même réfléchir, la question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes. Drago répondit par un haussement d'épaule, accentuant la confusion et l'étonnement d'Harry. « Quand ? Pourquoi ? »

« Le week-end dernier, il m'avait envoyé une lettre, il voulait présenter ses excuses. Nous nous sommes vues, nous avons discuté, civilement à ma plus grande surprise. » Dit Drago un sourcil levé, puis cherchant quelque chose dans les yeux d'Harry. Ce dernier ne su pas vraiment ce qu'il y trouva, mais Drago se rapprocha d'un pas se mettant face à lui d'une façon telle qu'il bloquait Harry à la vue des autres. « J'ai parlé avec Jamie, de mon passé, de ce que je vous ai fait à l'école, les insultes, les mauvaises blagues, je lui ai dit pourquoi Weasley me détestait, pourquoi il avait réagit comme il l'a fait, Harry, je ne le portes pas dans mon cœur, mais je ne suis pas un imbécile, Weasley compte pour toi, il est comme ton frère et sans lui, ni toi ni moi ne serions présent aujourd'hui, encore moins James, alors arrêtes de te prendre la tête… » Drago leva une main à hauteur du cœur d'Harry et frôla la chemise couvrant son torse d'un doigt délicat. Harry arrêta de respirer, son regard fixé dans le gris orageux des yeux de Drago. « Ecoutes ton cœur et ton instinct, comme tu l'as toujours fait. C'est ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. » Ajouta t-il dans un murmure.

Puis, alors qu'Harry digérait encore l'effet dévastateur de la voix murmurée, suave, mélodieuse et enchanteresse de Drago sur son cœur, son ex se détourna de lui et alla s'asseoir à la grande table à la place qui était redevenue sienne avec un naturel désarmant. Comme il y a huit ans, Drago avait reprit la même place, la même chaise dans laquelle Sirius s'asseyait toutes ces années auparavant, y trônant comme le seigneur et maître de la maison avec cette désinvolture qu'Harry avait toujours cru propre à lui-même, mais en voyant Drago et son élégance prendre cette même place et dégager la même prestance que Sirius, Harry avait comprit que c'était plus une éducation, quelque chose à voir avec la famille Black, peut-être leur apprenait-on dès le berceau à s'imposer dans une pièce comme s'il en possédait l'oxygène ?

Harry se secoua de ses pensées –inappropriées en raison de la présence de son compagnon- et rejoignit le reste de la troupe formant son étrange cocon familial, un léger sourire planant au coin de sa bouche, heureux de retrouver la paix entre lui et son meilleur ami.

En s'asseyant à table, Harry comprit qu'il entrait dans une toute nouvelle étape de sa vie, c'était comme d'entrer dans une autre dimension, une ou Ron ne serrait pas les poings furieusement, enragé au moindre mot prononcé par Drago, une dimension, ou Luke plaisantait avec Drago expliquant d'un ton léger la fin d'après-midi que les deux hommes avaient passé ensemble avec James et Maraudeur dans le parc en face de la maison. Drago était tout aussi aimable que l'était Ron à l'immense surprise d'Harry, quelques blagues fusaient entre les deux hommes, des boutades que Ron avait autrefois prit pour des insultes mais acceptait aujourd'hui comme des plaisanteries, ou des sarcasmes léger. Drago n'était pas à son maximum, évidemment, il prenait des pincettes dans le choix des plaisanteries qu'il lançait à Ron. Il n'aborda pas une seule fois le sujet le plus délicat pour Ron, sa famille, sachant pertinemment que la moindre allusion au reste des Weasley ramènerait immédiatement la colère de Ron. Mais il ne se garda pas une seconde de raconter à James la façon dont Ron était un Troll en potion, agrémentant ses plaisanteries par diverses anecdotes sur leur scolarité, il chantonna même au plus grand plaisir de Jamie, la chanson 'Weasley est notre roi' qu'il avait écrite en cinquième année pour la première coupe de Quidditch à laquelle le rouquin avait participé. James s'était étouffé de rire, et Harry s'était lui-même retenu difficilement en voyant la rougeur sur les joues tachetées de Ron.

Mais Ron ne restait pas sans se défendre, à chaque attaque légère de Drago, il rendait les coups, racontant à force de rire comment Hermione avait donner un coup de poing à Drago en troisième année ou comment Harry lui avait foutu la peur de sa vie quand il avait joué les fantôme devant la cabane hurlante durant cette même année.

La soirée se passa dans cette humeur légère où l'un et l'autre se moquaient gentiment de l'autre sous l'amusement et la curiosité d'un James ravi d'entendre de nouvelles histoires, sur ses papas et son oncle.

James s'amusait tellement qu'il traîna à aller se coucher et s'endormit dans les bras de Drago qui l'avait prit sur ses genoux un peu plus tôt.

Ron quitta la maison à ce moment là, disant qu'il voulait voir Rose avant qu'elle ne s'endorme et Drago le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de monter Jamie dans sa chambre, Luke sur les talons permettant à Harry un peu d'intimité avec son meilleur ami.

« Tu as été voir Drago. » Constata Harry, lâchant finalement les mots qui l'avaient titillé toute la soirée. Ron hocha la tête et enfonça les mains dans ses poches.

« T'es mon meilleur ami, c'était important pour toi, je le sais maintenant, et même si je suis encore un peu en colère que tu nous ais caché ça pendant si longtemps… Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. » Avoua le rouquin passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Harry hocha la tête comprenant exactement ce que voulait dire Ron, et il apprécia d'autant plus l'aveu de son meilleur ami.

Ainsi, ces deux dernières semaines, Harry avait retrouvé son meilleur ami et une vie familiale plus ou moins normale.

Teddy était finalement guéri de sa Dragoncelle et James avait retrouvé son cousin et meilleur ami. Le dimanche suivant, au déjeuner chez les Weasley, la paix retrouvée entre Harry et Ron et Jamie grimpant sur les épaules de ce derniers avait soulager tout le reste de la famille et chacun avait laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement à finalement voir la tension quitter cette maison chaleureuse.

La seconde semaine, Ron avait surpris sa fratrie et Harry en invitant Drago au déjeuner familial, Drago avait accepté comme un challenge et surtout à l'insistance de Jamie. Le blond était resté silencieux et discrèt tout l'après-midi, toujours nerveux face aux Weasley.

Le seul point négatif qui venait entaché cette version presque idyllique de la famille recomposée d'Harry était le comportement distant de Luke. Enfin, distant uniquement envers Harry. Le couple avait visiblement des difficultés à passer du temps en tête à tête et Harry avait cette désagréable sensation que ces difficultés venaient entièrement de Luke. Ce dernier avait multiplié ses déplacements en Irlande ces dernières semaines, y passant plusieurs jours d'affilés. Habituellement, Luke rentrait toujours au bout d'un jour et une nuit maximum, mais son dernier voyage avait duré cinq jours et quatre nuits, et quand il rentrait il restait évasif sur ce qui l'avait tant occupé. Il avait manqué les deux derniers dimanche au Terrier et leur dîner traditionnel du Vendredi chez Ron et Hermione.

Quand Harry avait tenté de lui parler de ça, Luke avait juste soupiré disant qu'il avait juste beaucoup de travail et qu'Harry devait cesser de voir le mal où il n'y en avait pas. Mais malgré l'assurance de Luke, il y avait quelque chose dans son comportement qui ne rassurait en rien Harry. Il doutait et il ne savait absolument pas quoi penser. Il trouva un réconfort et une oreille attentive auprès d'Andromeda. Celle-ci lui conseillait la patience, lui expliquant que les bouleversements qui venaient de s'enchaîner rapidement dans leur vie étaient peut-être à l'origine de cette distance dans son couple. Un moment de vide dans une vie de couple était normal, ce n'était pas le premier et ce ne serait sans doute pas le dernier.

Andromeda avait profité de cette occasion pour interroger Harry sur ses sentiments. Il ne trouva qu'à soupirer pour toute réponse. Il avoua sa confusion facilement à la seconde figure maternelle de sa vie, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il révéla enfin à voix haute être troublé par Drago, par sa présence et par l'aisance avec laquelle ce dernier avait reprit une place dans sa vie. Il hésita mais parla tout de même du baiser que Drago lui avait donné précisant que son neveu avait été bourré ce soir là et blessé par le comportement de Ron, mais que lui ne savait pas quelle était son excuse pour n'avoir pas repoussé son ex plus facilement. Et elle posa sur lui un long regard pensif avant de lui poser La question à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse.

« As-tu des sentiments pour Drago ? »

Le silence qui suivit fut presque douloureux pour Harry, il aimait Luke, il avait passé ces trois dernières années avec lui, il se voyait construire un avenir avec son compagnon, mais Drago avait tout bousculé seulement par sa présence et Harry n'arrivait plus à y voir clair. Etait-il réellement passé à autre chose avec Drago, avait-il vraiment réussit à l'oublier ? A ne plus l'aimer autant ? Et Luke ? L'aimait-il vraiment, ou s'était-il juste convaincu de cela, habitué à lui, à leur relation ?

Et à toutes ses questions, Harry n'avait pas l'ombre d'une réponse. Il regarda Andromeda avec tristesse, son trouble et son incapacité à lui répondre, elle lui fit un tendre sourire et serra son avant bras dans un geste plein d'affection.

Se sentait-il mieux après avoir parlé des problèmes qu'il rencontrait dans son couple, oui, sans doute mais il restait incommensurablement perdu dans ses propres sentiments.

Quand il rentra chez lui ce mercredi là, après l'audience préliminaire de Jesse Corrigan, Harry trouva une maison vide, James et Maraudeur passait la nuit chez Andromeda, parce que Luke et lui avait prévu de dîner ensemble dans un petit restaurant du Chemin de Traverse, pour rattraper son anniversaire manqué. Il était encore tôt quand Harry grimpa l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre, se défaisant de sa robe d'Aurore, de ses boots et autres vêtements, il se glissa dans sa cabine de douche et fit couler une eau tiède pour se défaire de la chaleur de la journée passée dans les bureaux du Ministère et dans la salle d'audience du Magenmagot.

Une vingtaine de minute passa sans qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre que l'agréable soirée qui l'attendait, enfin, un peu de temps à passer avec son compagnon.

Il enfila un pantalon de tailleur noir, cintré sur ses hanches, enserrant parfaitement ses fesses et ses cuisses et définissant un parfait galbe sur ses jambes. Il passa ensuite une chemise bordeaux qui faisait ressortir son teint bronzé et rendait justice à son entraînement quotidien en épousant parfaitement les lignes de ses muscles. Il laissa ouvert les deux premiers boutons de son col laissant apparaître sa gorge et tenta de donner de l'ordre à l'épaisseur de ses cheveux. Il abandonna rapidement cette bataille et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de passer une ceinture neuve en cuir luxueux marron qu'il assortit à une paire de chaussure derby chic.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et haussa les épaules en jugeant le résultat correct. Harry ne s'habillait pas souvent, il était resté au stade du jean troué et du t-shirt de rock, mais ce soir, il voulait faire un effort pour retrouver un peu de cette flamme qu'il y avait entre Luke et lui. Il regarda l'heure tout en attachant sa montre à son poignet et attrapa une veste en cuir dans son placard avant de sortir de la chambre, portefeuille et baguette magique en poche. Il devait retrouver son petit ami directement au restaurant et le sourire flottant légèrement sur ses lèvres trahissait son plaisir anticipé.

Drago ignora les coups sur sa porte et continua de faire glisser sa main sur le torse tendu sous lui. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de son amant alors que Drago atteignait enfin la braguette de son pantalon et la défaisait d'un geste leste. Il abaissa ses lèvres sur les abdos de Liam et se délecta du goût salé de sa transpiration, témoin de la chaleur qu'ils avaient incité entre eux.

Les coups résonnèrent encore sur la porte du loft et Liam se redressa, trouvant le regard de Drago et l'interrogeant muettement. Le blond gronda et se détourna quand son visiteur inopportun toqua plus urgemment contre la porte. Il se leva à contre cœur laissant un Liam à moitié nu sur son canapé, pantelant et clairement excité. La vision était tout simplement érotique.

Ca faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient entamé cette presque relation, ils avaient déjeuné ensemble puis Carver l'avait invité à dîner et depuis, ils se voyaient plus ou moins régulièrement, couchaient ensemble, dînaient, déjeunaient et travaillaient ensemble. Mais pourtant rien n'était officiel entre eux, ce n'était pas une vraie relation bien définie, ils prenaient du bon temps. Liam lui ressemblait beaucoup, pas prêt à s'engager, jouissant de sa liberté de célibataire et plus engagé avec son travail qu'avec un sorcier. Il faisait des allers-retours entre Londres et Dublin où il avait une fondation pour les enfants sorciers et sorcières malades. Il était drôle et intelligent avec ce qu'il fallait d'arrogance et de malice pour garder Drago intéressé.

Cette relation était chaque jours plus surprenante pour Drago, il n'avait jamais connu ça. Pas depuis Harry. Et là encore c'était différent. Sa relation la plus stable depuis Harry avait été Brian, le barman, mais c'était un moldu avec qui il ne parlait pas vraiment d'autre chose que de sexe ou de chose légères comme la boutique qui venait d'ouvrir en bas de la rue, ou le dernier restaurant à la mode dans Soho. Ou de films et de séries, leur préférée restait sans conteste les Gilmore Girls qu'il avait fait découvrir à Drago, une nuit qu'il avait passé chez lui, convainquant Drago d'investir dans une télé pour sa chambre. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la possibilité de pouvoir parler librement de son travail, de ses potions et de ses recherches avec quelqu'un qui comprenait exactement de quoi il parlait. Avec quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'était la magie. Un sorcier. Liam Carver était un sorcier. Ca faisait toute la différence.

Quand il couchait avec Brian ou avec un autre moldu, il devait le faire de façon moldue, préservatifs et lubrifiants, il avait un stock dans sa chambre, une boîte sous son lit, avec toutes sortes de préservatifs et lubrifiants qu'il avait essayé au cours de ces dernières années.

En revanche avec un sorcier, c'était tellement plus simple et plus agréable, un charme pour la protection et évidemment, il fabriquait lui-même son lubrifiant, lui donnant des propriétés aphrodisiaques plus performantes que dans les produits moldus. Et il y avait l'après, il pouvait lancer un charme pour se nettoyer, lui et son amant, sans avoir à quitter son lit ou passer par une salle de bain, rien que ça rendait ses rapports avec les moldus moins attrayant.

C'était bien plus qu'agréable de retrouver les atouts majeurs du sexe avec un autre sorcier. Même s'il n'y avait pas d'avantage sur un plan émotionnel entre Liam et lui.

Ce soir là, Drago avait profité que Blaise et Theo et Pans et son mari soient invités par les parents de ce dernier à un banquet caritatif pour la préservation de la culture sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Drago n'avait pas reçu d'invitation évidemment, devenu personna non grata dans les cercles mondains depuis son coming out public, mais il ne s'en attristait pas, au contraire, il savait que ses parents seraient forcément là-bas et il n'était pas prêt à revoir sa mère. Du coup, il avait assuré ses amis qu'il n'allait pas se morfondre pitoyablement de son nouveau statu social et il avait proposé à Liam de passer la soirée ensemble, d'abord pour travailler un peu et ensuite… Qui sait ?

Ils en étaient à la partie 'qui sait' depuis un bon quart d'heure, leurs dossiers et recherches abandonnés sur la petite table devant le canapé où Drago avait allongé Liam et commencé à le défaire de ses vêtements quand ils furent interrompu par Merlin sait qui ?!

Frustré au possible, une érection douloureuse dans son jean trop serré et sa chemise, il ne se rappelait plus ni quand, ni comment, grande ouverte sur son torse d'albâtre. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte en grondant des injures à l'encontre de Blaise, bizarrement persuadé que c'était lui derrière la porte et pas…

« Harry ?! » Dit-il surpris en ouvrant la porte non pas sur son ami, mais sur son ex.

Harry avait la tête baissée, le visage caché par les ombres du couloir et de ses cheveux décoiffés, ses épaules étaient aussi basses que sa tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et marmonna quelque chose que Drago ne comprit pas. Il secoua piteusement la tête. Et Drago sentit une boule d'angoisse se bloquer dans sa gorge. « Harry ? Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda t-il espérant briser l'espèce de torpeur dans laquelle s'était muré son ex.

« C'est- je… Je sais pas… » Balbutia Harry sa voix clairement brisée par une émotion vive.

Drago paniqua, s'imaginant le pire, l'état défait d'Harry, sa voix brisée. Son esprit commença à théoriser sur ce qu'il s'était passé et il ne voyait qu'une possibilité pour mettre Harry dans un état pareil.

James.

Non. Non. Pas ça, Merlin, pas ça… Supplia t-il silencieusement.

Il fit un pas vers Harry et empoigna ses épaules, Harry sursauta sous ses doigts et il releva la tête, fixant son regard à celui de Drago.

« Harry, je t'en pries, dis-moi que James n'a rien. » Implora Drago en découvrant les traces de larmes sur le visage pâle d'Harry.

Ces mots semblèrent réussirent à réveiller Harry, et son regard devint plus clair, il secoua vivement la tête.

« Non ! Si ! Enfin, James va bien, il- il est chez Meda. Il va bien… » Babultia Harry ses yeux allant partout sauf vers Drago, le trouble et l'hésitation étaient clair sur son visage. « Désolé, je- je n'aurais pas dû venir… Je sais pas ce qui- » Il s'interrompit et amorça un demi tour pour rejoindre l'escalier au bout du couloir.

Confus et inquiet par le comportement d'Harry, Drago attrapa son poignet avant que le brun ne parte et le força à lui faire face.

« Harry ? Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît ? » Implora presque Drago son inquiétude grandissante. Il ne restait plus vraiment d'espace entre eux deux, le blond tenait en coupe le visage de son ex dans ses mains, essayant vainement d'attraper son regard, mais Harry continuait de fixer inexorablement partout ailleurs que Drago.

Puis soudain, Harry franchit d'un pas la distance les séparant et enlaça le dos de Drago, se serrant contre lui, réfugiant son visage dans le creux de son cou et sniffant un sanglot étouffé. Drago se figea une seconde à l'impact du corps de son ex contre le sien puis reprenant ses esprits, il entoura les épaules d'Harry et le serra dans une étreinte réconfortante. En entendant ses pleurs étouffés, le coeur de Drago cogna furieusement contre sa poitrine et une boule de rage se forma dans sa gorge, il abaissa ses lèvres à la tempe d'Harry et sans réfléchir, y déposa un léger baiser rassurant.

« Chut… Ca va aller, Harry, je suis là… Je suis là… » Murmura t-il tendrement décrivant des cercles rassurant dans le dos de l'Aurore. La question tournait en rond dans sa tête, qui avait mit Harry dans cet état ? Drago agonisait de le voir comme ça, vulnérable et blessé. Il continua de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes dans l'espoir de calmer les sanglots d'Harry, il le garda dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'entende du bruit derrière eux, dans l'appartement.

Drago jura silencieusement, se souvenant de la présence de Liam Carver sur le canapé de son salon, se rappelant vivement de l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé.

« Drago ? » Arriva sa voix grave et douce, dans ne interrogation curieuse. « Rassures-moi, t'es encore là ? » Le blond entendu facilement la plaisanterie dans le ton de son amant. Mais il sentit aussi Harry se figer dans ses bras et commencer à se dégager des bras du blond.

Il croisa enfin le regard troublé de son ex, et forcément c'est ce moment que choisit Liam entre tous, pour arriver à l'entrée du loft, dans le même état de débauche que l'avait laissé Drago.

« Drago, chaton, qui est- oh, Monsieur Potter, bonsoir. » Peu embarrassé par son accoutrement, chemise grande ouverte, pantalon défait, amplement décoiffé et sentant la débauche à deux kilomètres, Carver tendit une main amicale vers Harry.

Harry l'ignora et Drago vit le changement instantané dans le regard de son ex, passant de cette vulnérabilité à de la colère. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses sourcils se froncèrent furieusement, prenant en compte la tenue des deux Médicomages.

« Euh… Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu- je n'aurais pas dû venir. » Dit finalement Harry en se raclant la gorge et reculant d'un pas dans le couloir, ignorant encore une fois le monte-charge.

Drago avança d'un pas hésitant, mais Harry leva une main pour l'arrêter, ses yeux allant du blond à Carver, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et Drago savait ce qu'il voyait sur le visage de son ex. De la jalousie pure, mais il y avait de la confusion aussi et de l'embarras.

« Harry, att-

« Non ? C'est bon, c'est rien, c'est pas impor… Je te vois plus- plus tard. »

Drago tourna un regard vers Carver, l'homme était à tomber, sa semi érection se réveilla à sa vue, pourtant, le choix était facile, tellement facile. Il forma le mot 'désolé' du bout des lèvres et rattrapa Harry dans l'escalier. Il savait que Carver comprendrait, du moins il l'espérait. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis après tout.

Il fit pivoter Harry sur lui-même et le força contre le mur quand ce dernier tenta de se débattre mollement.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es venu ? » Demanda Drago, grondant presque sa frustration. Son visage dangereusement proche de celui du brun. Harry secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Retourne avec ton… invité, Drago, c'était une erreur, je n'aurais pas dû-

« Tu l'as fait pourtant, alors dis-moi pourquoi ? » Ce n'était plus une question mais un ordre qui échappa des lèvres de Drago. Le regard que lui opposa Harry lui fit comprendre que ça ne marcherait pas comme ça, Harry se braquait bien d'avantage sous la colère et les ordres d'un autre. « S'il te plaît, oublies Liam, c'est juste… » Il soupira et laissa ses paupières se fermer doucement, cherchant dans son esprit les bons mots. « Harry, je déteste te voir comme ça, parles-moi, je t'en pries… »

Il observa l'indécision d'Harry sur son visage, son mordillement de lèvres, ses yeux hagards, cherchant vainement un point où se fixer, ses narines gonflant sous sa respiration hachée.

« Je- » Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il leva finalement un regard embué de larmes vers celui implorant de Drago. « Je- Luke, Luke m'a quitté… » Murmura t-il, sa voix se brisant sous l'émotion.

…

Un long silence avait suivit la déclaration d'Harry, et sincèrement quelque part dans un coin de l'esprit brumeux de Drago, une part de lui-même dansa une gigue victorieuse. Mais il lui fallut plusieurs secondes, presque une éternité pour comprendre les mots de son ex, pour percuter sur leur signification et aussi théoriser sur la raison qui avait poussé Harry à venir chez lui, à venir lui dire ça. Puis Drago remarqua l'attente dans le regard du brun et il se rappela qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis trop longtemps, sans doute.

Mais vraiment, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Luke est con ? Ce ne serait qu'établir un fait, rien d'autre. Drago s'y connaissait en rupture avec Harry Potter, et franchement Luke était un vrai abruti, s'il pensait pouvoir trouver mieux. Ca, Drago le savait mieux que quiconque, aucun homme n'égalait Harry. Et tôt ou tard, Luke allait le regretter.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en poussant un léger soupir. « Viens, j'ai ouvert un merlot tout à l'heure, ma dernière bouteille du domaine de Bandol. Après celle-là, je devrais acheter mon vin comme le commun des mortels. »

« Oh, pauvre Malefoy, te mêler aux communs, c'est ignoble ! » Plaisanta Harry sur le même ton faussement dramatique que Drago, le sanglot de sa voix s'atténuant légèrement sous l'amusement simple.

Drago prit sa main et le traîna à sa suite jusqu'à son appartement encore grand ouvert.

« N'est-ce pas ? Pansy, surtout, est anéantie par la nouvelle. » Le loft était vide, et Drago trouva une note sur le comptoir de la cuisine, signée par Liam, 'On se voit demain, Liam'. Rien de plus, pas de demande d'explication ou d'insultes. Drago sourit pour lui-même rassuré que son nouvel amant comprenne si facilement que l'attention de Drago était nécessaire ailleurs.

Il ferma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, laissant Harry regarder autour de lui, se rendant compte que c'était la première fois que Potter mettait les pieds dans son loft. Harry pivota sur lui-même pour donner un regard circulaire sur la grande pièce de vie qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la petite table où étaient encore éparpillés les recherches de Drago et les deux verres qu'il avait utilisés avec Liam. Drago suivit son regard et alerte, il traversa la distance en deux longues enjambées pour empiler ses parchemins et envoyer les verres dans l'évier de la cuisine en un coup de baguette.

« On travaillait… Sur une- potion… » Expliqua Drago hésitant à ramener Liam sur le tapis. Harry ne fit pas de commentaire à part un léger hochement de tête.

Après un long silence, Drago invita Harry à s'assoire et lança un 'accio' discret pour amener à eux sa dernière bouteille de Merlot et deux verres propres. Drago prit une place à côté d'Harry -enfin, à l'opposé d'Harry, chacun son côté du canapé, bien sûr- et lui tendit son verre de vin. Il avala le nœud dans sa gorge et regarda longuement son ex.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix douce et patiente. Le brun soupira en ferma les paupières, c'était comme s'il avait redouté cette question sachant pourtant parfaitement que ce serait la première.

« Je- Je sais pas…On a passé une super soirée… Tout allait bien, le dîner était parfait et… Quand on est rentré… » Il s'interrompu et leva un regard étrange sur Drago. Il semblait reconsidérer sa présence chez le blond, la discussion qu'ils avaient. A la surprise de Drago, il siffla d'un trait son verre et attrapa la bouteille avec une question muette pour Drago qui acquiesça d'un hochement bref et Harry remplit à nouveau son verre. « Il y avait un hibou pour lui quand on est rentré, il a dit que c'était son boulot et qu'il devait repartir à Dublin. Il- il venait tout juste de rentrer. » La voix d'Harry se mêla de peine avant qu'il ne reprenne. « On s'est- on s'est engueulé, c'était stupide, je n'aurais rien dû dir… Il n'a jamais voyagé autant avant et là… Depuis quelques temps… Il n'est jamais là- Je sais pas, des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. Mais c'est peut-être juste mon imagination ? »

Drago voyait le désespoir dans les yeux de Potter, son discours décousu, son incertitude et son hésitation, son malaise. Harry, passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et se leva abruptement.

« Tu sais, il était jaloux de toi, que tu sois là, que James t'aime, que j'accepte ton retour dans nos vies, mais… C'est parti d'un coup ! La première fois qu'il est allé à Dublin ! Quand il est revenu, pouf, tout était redevenu normal et il te parlait ! » S'écria Harry à renfort de gestes saccadés, faisant les cents pas devant la cheminée de l'autre côté de la table basse. Drago le regarda de son siège, il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais Harry récupéra apparemment son souffle et se tourna vivement vers le blond. « Et tu sais quoi ? Je me suis dit 'cool, il s'est calmé, il a prit le temps de réfléchir, il a comprit que ton retour ne changeait rien entre lui et moi' Mais non ! Non ! Il est devenu distant, de plus en plus silencieux. Luke n'est pas silencieux ! Il a cette grande gueule qui lui fait toujours dire n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, la première fois qu'on est sortit il m'a demandé si la rumeur sur la taille de ma queue était vraie ! Il dit ce qui lui passe par la tête, tout le temps, il a demandé à Molly ce qu'elle avait ressentit en tuant Bellatrix Lestrange ! Et maintenant on passe des soirées entières sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche ! Mais pas quand t'es là, quand t'es là, il parle, il te parle ! » Il aurait pu être seul dans le salon de Drago, Harry ne l'aurait pas remarqué, sa voix brisée un peu plus tôt était maintenant portée par la colère et la frustration. Il se laissa tombé dans le fauteuil de Blaise avec un long soupir. « Et ce soir, j'ai eu l'impression de le récupérer, on a rit, on a discuté, on était bien ! Et d'un coup, il fait sa valise en me disant qu'il est désolé ! »

« Harry, tu lui as dit tout ça ? » Demanda Drago quand le brun fit une autre pause pour reprendre son souffle.

« Oui ! Evidemment que je lui ai dit ! Pour quoi on s'est engueulé à ton avis !? » S'énerva Harry de plus bel en se relevant encore pour attraper son verre et le vider encore d'une seule gorgée. « Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? On devrait prendre du recul, se calmer chacun de son côté ! Prendre du recul ?! Sérieusement ? Il y a trois semaines à peine il voulait qu'on fasse un bébé ! Et maintenant on doit prendre du recul ?! »

Un bébé ?

Drago se sentit blanchir à ces mots, il fouilla le visage de son ex à la recherche de l'assurance qu'il n'avait pas fait ça, pas encore… C'était un coup de chance si lui et James s'en étaient sortit, Harry n'était pas assez fou pour recommencer ? Pas vrai ?

« Merlin, Drago ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! J'ai failli mourir une demi douzaine de fois avec James, je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer cette expérience. » Drago eut un soupir de soulagement et les mots d'Harry s'ancrèrent en lui avec l'horrible réalisation qu'il ne savait rien de ce moment des vies de son ex et son fils. La culpabilité le rongea et il leva un regard triste vers Harry.

« Désolé, je- je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment… Comment tu avais vécu ça… La grossesse et la naissance. »

Cela suffit à calmer Harry qui retomba à sa place sur le canapé avec un 'oh' surpris et un petit soupir.

« C'était… Dur… » Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de fixer ses yeux à ceux de Drago. « Ils m'ont tous conseillé d'y mettre un terme, mais… Ils m'ont dit à quel point c'était dangereux, Hermione, Andromeda, Molly… Elles se sont démenées pour moi. Gin' aussi, elle passait des soirées entière à Grimmaurd avec moi, je ne pouvais pas sortir, et je ne pouvais pas faire de magie, Ron a été le plus perturbé par la nouvelle… Il n'a pas dit un mot, à qui que ce soit pendant une semaine et d'un coup, en plein milieu du dîner, il a hurlé 'tu vas avoir un bébé !' Le second trimestre à été terrible, Andromeda s'est installée à la maison avec Teddy, pour garder un œil sur moi, mes fluctuations de magie étaient incontrôlables, j'ai brûlé mon lit une fois… Et à chaque fois je… Enfin, tu sais, les poussées magiques de ce type sont dangereuses pour le bébé. Soit il siphonnait toute ma magie au point que me lever était impossible, soit je faisais voler toutes les chaises de la maison… Et… T-tu n'étais pas là… » Finit Harry d'une petite voix, concentrant son regard sur ses mains.

Le cœur de Drago se brisa simplement. Il aurait dû être là, il aurait dû être celui qui gardait un œil sur lui, qui s'occupait d'Harry.

« Je l'aurais voulu, si j'avais su, Harry, rien sur Terre ne m'aurait empêché d'être à tes côtés. » Potter le regard et fit un hochement bref de la tête.

« Je sais. » Murmura t-il si bas que Drago dû se pencher en avant pour l'entendre. « Tu te souviens ce barman au club ? Celui qui te racontait tout ce qu'il se passait dans Old Compton ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant longuement avant que le nom d'Emett ne lui revienne en tête. Harry sourit presque timidement.

« Je l'ai croisé il y a un an ou deux, je rejoignais Luke au resto, il m'a reconnu dans la seconde, j'ai eu dû mal à le replacer… Il a déménagé au Canada, il y a cinq ans, il a rencontré un type et ils se sont mariés, ils ont deux gamins, il était en vacances à Londres, pour voir ses parents. » Raconta Harry sans regarder Drago. « Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles… Et je lui ai menti, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça avait l'air tellement naturel, tellement normal et évident pour lui qu'on soit encore ensemble, tu sais, alors je lui ai dit que tu allais bien, je l'zi laissé croire qu'on était toujours ensemble et je lui ai dit qu'on avait un gamin… Quand j'y repense, c'est la première personne à qui je disais que James était notre fils. » Harry renifla un petit rire sans humour. Il leva les yeux vers Drago mais se détourna aussitôt qu'il rencontra son regard.

« Je ne suis pas retourné au club après notre séparation, trop de souvenirs, et j'avais… J'avais peur de t'y voir… » Avoua Drago la gorge serrée. « Il y a un truc que je me suis toujours demandé… Pourquoi tu m'as approché cette nuit là ? Tu me détestais et à la fin de la nuit on couchait ensemble ? » Se lança Drago après une légère hésitation. C'était une question qui l'avait taraudée toutes ces années et pour la première fois, il osa la poser. Harry lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Je ne te détestais pas, du moins je ne te détestais plus… J'en avais fini avec tout ça, la colère, la haine… Après la guerre, après Voldemort, je voulais passer à autre chose. Et il y a eu les jugements. Le témoignage de ta mère pour toi, même ton père… Kingsley, m'a dit qu'il avait proposé un arrangement, Lucius, je veux dire, certainement la seule bonne idée que ton père ait eue. Il voulait prendre le blâme pour tout, ta mère, toi, il voulait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour vous garder hors d'Azkaban. Kingsley a refusé, il voulait commencer son devoir de Ministre de la magie sur des bases saines et honnêtes, je ne lui ai pas reproché, mais je crois qu'il savait que tu t'en sortirais. Je lui ai dit que je témoignerais pour toi et ta mère, ce jour là. Il n'a rien dit. Après ça, McGonagall s'est portée volontaire pour superviser ta réhabilitation. Elle m'en a parlé avant de se proposer, elle m'a dit que c'était la chose à faire, que c'était ce que Dumbledore aurait fait. C'était vrai. Il l'aurait fait. Il aurait témoigné en ta faveur et aurait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour te donner une seconde chance, une meilleure chance. »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question Potter… » Dit Drago dans un ton feint d'indifférence.

« J'y viens, minute Malefoy. » Harry lui assainit un large sourire malicieux et Drago senti son cœur manquer un battement. « Il y a eut l'été de la reconstruction, je t'y apercevais parfois, travaillant à l'écart, j'avais envie de venir te parler, essayer de te tendre la main, mais j'avais trop peur que tu prennes ça pour de la pitié, je voulais juste passer à autre chose et enterrer la hache de guerre avec toi, c'était me prouver que j'allais de l'avant… Sauf que Ron était en deuil, il était en colère, j'ai dû le retenir plusieurs fois quand il t'apercevait à Poudlard. Ginny n'était pas mieux, je crois qu'elle t'a lancé un sortilège une fois, même si elle ne l'a jamais reconnu. Bref, je suis resté à l'écart mais j'en avais pas envie. C'était pareil pour la huitième année… Je t'observais de loin, changer, sourire plus, rire, vivre. J'enviais Blaise Zabini de pouvoir passer un bras autour de tes épaules et les rires que tu échangeais avec Théo Nott. Et un peu avant Noël j'ai compris pourquoi… Je t'ai vu dans l'infirmerie un jour, tu y travaillais, et merde, Drago, tu étais absolument superbe ! Tu bandais le poignet d'un première année qui s'était blessé en cours de vol… Le soleil qui passait à travers les fenêtres t'illuminait et tu parlais à ce garçon, doucement, rassurant. Et j'avais juste envie de… De t'embrasser… J'ai tourné les talons et j'ai fuis à l'autre bout du château. Je n'ai parlé à personne pendant deux jours, j'évitais tout le monde, même Hermione et Ron. Ginny, Merlin, ce que je lui ai fait était horrible… Je tout dénié en bloc et je me suis accroché à elle de toutes mes forces, mais pourtant, à chaque fois que je te voyais, en cours, dans la Grande salle, dans les couloirs, tout revenait et au bout d'un moment, je ne pouvais plus me mentir. J'ai dit à Gin- que j'étais Gay, elle m'a giflé et ensuite elle a éclaté de rire. L'année a continué, moi me morfondant pour un mec qui ne me regardait qu'en grimaçant des rictus abominables et toi qui allait de l'avant, m'ignorant la plus part du temps. »

« Quand je t'ai vu au club, je me suis dit que c'était un mauvais tour de l'univers, je sais pas… J'ai d'abord cru que tu m'avais suivi, je me suis caché, puis t'es revenu au bar et… J'ai décidé que je m'étais assez caché comme ça. Et j'avais tellement envie de toi, au moins une fois, je me disais, pour te sortir de ma tête. Quand je me suis endormi après, je me suis dit que tu serais parti au matin, mais t'étais encore là, je suis descendu, en me disant que tu filerais discrètement, mais t'es resté et-» Harry leva un sourire timide sur Drago, il haussa les épaules et ses mains claquèrent comme dans un geste de démonstration. « J'avais eu peur d'espérer, mais même après toutes ces années, tu avais trouvé un nouveau moyen de me surprendre. »

Drago avait écouté Harry, patiemment, estomaqué par ses révélations, surpris qu'il n'ait jamais su, qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien. Mais sérieusement comment aurait-il pu deviner que Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, avait le béguin pour lui ?

« T'étais amoureux de moi à Poudlard ? » Souffla Drago malgré lui.

« N-non ! J'étais attiré, très attiré par- toi. Et juste pendant notre dernière année, vas pas- t-t'imaginer des trucs ! » S'exclama Harry retenant difficilement un sourire taquin.

Drago se rapprocha légèrement sur le canapé. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous le mouvement.

« En fait tu m'as dragué ce soir là ? Et moi qui étais persuadé que c'était juste l'alcool qui avait flambé tes derniers neurones disponibles. » Plaisanta Drago. « Je pensais qu tu m'avais gardé à cause de mes talents extraordinaires pour le sexe, au début au moins. Mais tu m'avais séduit ? »

Harry baissa la tête, apparemment pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues, mais sans succès. Drago sourit pour lui-même à la confirmation muette de son ex. Il se rapprocha encore d'Harry, sa jambe se pliant sous lui. Il tendit une main sous le menton du brun et le força doucement à lever les yeux vers lui.

« Harry… » Souffla t-il affectueusement. « Tu sais que je vais t'embrasser maintenant ? » Quand Potter relâcha la respiration qu'il retenait, plongé dans les iris grises de Drago et dégluti difficilement, forçant le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam, le blond s'approcha jusqu'à effleurer ses propres lèvres à celles de son ex. « Dis le maintenant, si tu ne veux pas. » Murmura Drago cherchant une autorisation dans les prunelles vertes, les paupières d'Harry se fermèrent lentement et Drago franchit la distance goûtant délicieusement les lèvres fines de Potter légèrement humectées du vin qu'il venait de boire.


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour amis lecteurs! I'm Back,_

 _Je suis pire que désolée pour toute cette attente, mais la vie est une emmerdeuse de première et parfois elle demande plus d'attention que le reste, mais je reviens, avec un petit chapitre, et un autre en correction, donc bientôt en ligne aussi._

 _Pour ceux qui ont supporté l'attente et ont maudit mon absence, je suis vraiment désolée!_

 _sur ce, bonne lecture et les reviews sont toutes appréciées, même si je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre pour l'instant, elles sont ma motivation! Une vraie drogue!_

 _AnneBridges_

* * *

Août 2007

Harry s'étira lentement réveillant un à un ses muscles endormis, un courant d'air frais le fit frissonner et d'un grand geste, il lança son bras à la recherche d'un drap qu'il tira à lui se lovant dans sa douce tiédeur. Il roula sur son côté pour se rendormir plus confortablement et rencontra le dos aux muscles fins de son compagnon.

Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour ajuster sa vue floue à la douce lumière de l'aube, Harry remarqua la masse de mèches blondes presque blanches tombant sur la nuque fine de…

Drago…

Et le souvenir de la nuit dernière percuta Harry de plein fouet.

Sa dispute avec Luke, le départ de Luke, les deux verres de Whisky pur feu qu'avait avalé Harry avant qu'il n'ait la stupide idée de venir voir Drago. Pourquoi Merlin, était-il venu chez son ex ? Puis il sentait encore sur ses lèvres la douceur, la tendresse du baiser de Drago, machinalement une main monta à sa bouche comme pour prélever les restes de ce baiser qui n'avait été que le premier de cette nuit.

Il se rappela, la main à la fois tentative et sûre de Drago, le poussant doucement contre les coussins du canapé, amenant son propre corps contre celui d'Harry. Il se souvint du besoin qu'il avait eut à sentir la peau de Drago contre la sienne, le plaisir de retrouver la douceur des cheveux blonds glissant entre ses doigts alors qu'il amenait la tête de son amant dans un nouvel angle pour un autre baiser. Il entendait encore le murmure de Drago contre son oreille appelant son prénom, suave et langoureux. Il sentait encore ce désir crépitant entre leurs corps, cherchant dans un mouvement lancinant, dans une danse erratique cette friction électrisante.

Puis Drago s'était levé, entraînant Harry avec lui et le tenant par la main, il l'amena dans sa chambre.

L'ébriété d'Harry n'était qu'un léger facteur à son état. A ce moment là, il aurait tout fait pour faire taire la souffrance en lui, la peine qu'avait causé Luke, et Drago le lut facilement dans ses yeux, il l'installa dans son immense lit et l'y rejoint, se serrant dans son dos, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte réconfortante plus qu'érotique.

Harry sentit une pointe de regret de ne pas avoir coucher avec Drago la nuit dernière, il sentit aussi une énorme vague de culpabilité d'avoir essayé de se servir du blond dans l'espoir d'une revanche à sa rupture.

Il se leva lentement, sans réveiller Drago et trouva sa chemise et ses chaussures au pied du lit. Il se rhabilla sans un bruit et après un dernier regard sur Drago toujours endormi, Harry quitta la chambre pour traverser le loft plongé dans la pénombre partielle d'une aube grise. Il transplanna à l'extérieur du building directement sur le perron du Square Grimmaurd.

La maison était silencieuse quand Harry la traversa pour rejoindre sa salle de bain.

Devant son café et une copie de la Gazette, Harry releva les yeux sur la fenêtre quand un tap-tap insistant résonna dans la cuisine. Il fit un mouvement leste de sa baguette pour permettre l'entrée au hibou Grand-Duc qui vint en un battement d'aile lui offrir sa patte pour en défaire la missive qu'il portait.

 _« Harry, je suis désolé pour hier, vraiment, mais je n'avais pas le choix, cet écrivain est très important pour mon bureau et… Je suis désolé, chéri, je serais rentré ce soir, j'espère qu'on pourra discuter. Luke. »_

Harry déglutit.

Luke rentrait à la maison. Ce soir. Luke ne l'avait pas quitté.

Et Harry avait passé la nuit dans les bras d'un autre homme. De son ex. De Drago.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser pour l'instant, son nom résonna dans l'âtre de la cuisine, il fit le tour de table et y découvrit la tête de Carlotta, l'appelant pour une urgence sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il attrapa sa robe d'Aurore à l'entrée et partit sur sa nouvelle scène de crime.

Drago se leva dès que la porte de sa chambre s'était refermée sur Harry. La culpabilité les remords se bousculant dans son esprit, brouillant ses pensées et sa logique. Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se lever avec un long soupir effaçant d'une main les traces de sommeil sur son visage.

Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur en embrassant Harry, en l'emmenant dans son lit, il se rassurait en se répétant qu'il avait su résister à son désir, mais l'erreur était là et il savait qu'il serait celui qui souffrirait des conséquences de ce baiser.

Il trouva Pansy, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, tapant d'un pied colérique et le fixant d'un regard noir.

« Potter ? POTTER ?! » Sa langue claqua contre son palais furieusement et Drago baissa la tête comme un enfant prit en faute. « Chéri, on en a parlé, tu ne peux pas faire ça… » Dit-elle dans un soupir plus doux après un moment de silence.

« Je sais Pans' et-

« Non, apparemment tu ne sais pas ! Il vit avec un autre, Drago, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer maintenant, Potter ne le quittera pas, pas après ce que tu m'as dit de lui, ce n'est pas son genre. Et le gamin ? Tu n'as aucun droit légal sur cet enfant chéri, à moins de trahir ta parole et dire qu'il est de toi et à ce moment là, attends toi à créer un sacré bordel dans le monde magique Drago, tu sais ce qu'il va arri-

« Je sais Pansy ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! J'ai été stupide, je n'ai pas réfléchit, mais juste pour te rassurer, je n'ai pas couché avec Harry, on s'est juste embrassé. Il s'est engueulé avec son mec et je sais pas, on a discuté et j'ai arrêté avant de faire une plus grosse connerie. »

« Mais il quand même passé la nuit ici. » Elle posa une main avenante sur son avant bras et accrocha son regard sous ses longs sils noirs. « Chéri, c'est toi qui m'importe, d'accord, je ne veux pas que tu sois le seul à subir les conséquences des indécisions de Potter. » La manière qu'elle eut de prononcer le nom d'Harry, lui rappela leurs jeunes années, quand Harry représentait tout ce qu'il haïssait. Il attendit encore quelques secondes pour la suite du sermon matinale de Pansy, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, la jeune femme semblait à court de mots.

« Tu veux un café ? Je veux un café, j'ai besoin d'un café. Je vais faire du café. » Dit-il contournant le comptoir de la cuisine et ignorant le regard furieux de sa meilleure amie.

« Drago ! On a pas fin-

« Si, Pans' on a fini. Je ne veux pas parler de Potter avec toi, avec quiconque en fait, et de toute façon, il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi, il n'y a rien à dire ! »

« Tu l'as em-

« Où est le café ? Tu as encore changé l'organisation des placards ? » L'interrompu encore Drago, d'une voix plus insistante, s'occupant d'ouvrir et fermer chaque placard désordonné par l'ouragan Pansy, jusqu'à trouver la boîte de café. Pansy, derrière lui était partit dans une rente usée sur lui et sa relation malsaine avec Harry Potter, donnant son avis là où il ne le voulait pas et lui reprochant ses coucheries avec des inconnus, des moldus et la pseudo relation qu'il entretenait avec Liam. Il mit la cafetière en route puis quand Pansy dériva la conversation sur la manière dont Harry n'avait pas franchement fait d'effort pour avertir Drago de sa grossesse, ce dernier se retourna vivement laissant tomber la boîte de café au sol.

« Ca suffit, Pansy ! Tu n'as pas de leçons à me donner sur ma vie sentimentale ! Regardes-toi ! Tu as quitté ton mari depuis deux semaines, il t'envoi des fleurs, des courriers, des cadeaux somptueux et tu refuses de lui répondre et tout ça pour quoi, parce qu'il a trouver qu'une robe te boudinait ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu reviens t'installer ici, tu es mariée Pansy ! Va régler tes problèmes de couple avant de te préoccuper de ceux des autres ! »

« Va te faire foutre, Drago. » Cracha la jeune femme, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle se détourna et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans un mot de plus.

Il regretta immédiatement ce qu'il avait dit à Pansy, évidemment. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait juste pour lui et qu'elle faisait son job de meilleure amie en lui conseillant de rester loin de Potter, mais Drago était resté loin d'Harry pendant huit ans et maintenant il se demandait pourquoi.

Il soupira en regardant la poudre brune de café étalée à ses pieds, et sans y penser, il sortit sa baguette pour la faire disparaître tout en songeant à quel point sa vie était plus facile quand il ignorait encore l'existence de James. Quand il faisait encore semblant de ne plus être amoureux d'Harry Potter, quand il était prêt à concéder sa vie aux vœux et ambitions de ses parents.

Au déjeuner, il se trouva à la cafétéria de l'hôpital avec Liam. Ce dernier l'avait interrogé sur sa relation avec le célèbre Harry Potter le lendemain de leur rencontre dans la chambre de Teddy. Drago l'avait expliqué par son jeune cousin dont Harry était le parrain, insinuant qu'ils étaient amis, même si le terme paraissait étrange sur la langue de Drago. Néanmoins l'explication avait apparemment convaincue et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ce jour là pourtant, Liam avait passé un long moment à questionner Drago sur la visite impromptue d'Harry la veille. Drago était resté très vague, aussi vague que possible, il ne voulait pas commérer sur la vie de son ex. Il avait trouvé une excuse bidon et changé de sujet, détournant la conversation sur le bal de charité de Ste Mangouste prévu pour la fin de l'été.

Habituellement, Drago l'évitait. Ses relations tendues avec certains membres du conseil de l'hôpital et la présence incontournable d'Harry Potter l'avaient toujours gardé de se montrer à la fête annuelle de l'hôpital.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il avait envie d'y aller. Son département avait besoin de fonds supplémentaires et la présentation qu'il avait fait de ses travaux à Liverpool quelques semaines plus tôt semblait susciter l'intérêt de ses pairs et pouvait être la clé d'une meilleure subvention pour son service.

Puis tout en flirtant subtilement, Liam, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée de l'y accompagner. Sur le coup, cette perspective alerta tant Drago qu'il se figea sur place. Il ne s'était encore jamais retrouvé face à cette possibilité. Etre gay aux yeux du grand public sorcier. C'était effrayant et excitant à la fois.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, flirter était devenu une seconde nature pour Drago, ce n'était pas compliqué surtout quand il rencontrait quelqu'un qui flirtait avec la même aisance que lui-même, puis il savait que Liam était joueur, charmeur mais qu'il ne cherchait rien de plus que de simples aventures. C'était sans doute à cause de cela que les deux hommes s'entendaient si bien. Il voulait d'abord pouvoir parler à Harry, de la veille, de leur baiser et surtout pourquoi avait-il eu envie de venir chez Drago pour pleurer sa rupture ? C'était la question à Cent mille Galions. Celle qu'il se posait depuis qu'Harry était apparut sur le pas de sa porte complètement défait.

Et Drago comptait régler ce problème là dès ce soir. Il irait chez Andromeda à 17h, passer un moment avec les garçons et Maraudeur et il attendrait Harry, puis le forcerait à faire face à ses sentiments, quitte à ce qu'il soit le premier à mettre son cœur à plat, car Drago n'avait plus peur. Il avait eu peur pendant trop d'années, maintenant il en avait finit avec les qu'en dira t-on, l'avis de ses parents et tout le reste, il voulait aimer Harry, il aimait Harry, il voulait Harry.

Mais comme toujours depuis leur rencontre, Harry allait avoir un nouvel effet dévastateur sur Drago.

Rien ne se passa comme il l'avait imaginé quand il arriva chez Andromeda.

Sa tante lui ouvrit la porte avec ce même sourire avenant qu'elle lui avait réservé depuis leur rencontre à l'anniversaire de son fils. Jamie, Teddy et Maraudeur lui offrirent un accueil tonitruant, fait de cris et de bons surexcités et des jappements heureux de Maraudeur qui s'enfuit après une première caresse et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un dragon en peluche dans la gueule.

Et enfin quand il entra dans le séjour, il croisa le regard de Luke, se levant du canapé, nonchalant, un petit sourire énigmatique jouant au coin de sa bouche.

Malgré son cœur martelant de confusion dans sa poitrine, Drago garda un visage impassible quand il salua poliment l'homme face à lui et accepta le thé que sa tante lui proposait, mais un regard, un sourcil délicatement levé d'Andromeda lui fit comprendre que la femme voyait à travers sa façade.

C'est Luke qui fit la conversation, le trouble de Drago l'empêchant de penser et d'agir normalement. Il expliquait sa satisfaction à voir l'un de ses écrivains être récompensé pour son travail. Et parlait de ses derniers voyages en Irlande. Andromeda entretenait la conversation et Drago tentait de la suivre sans vraiment y parvenir. Ses propres questions sur la présence de Luke ici, le retenaient d'apprécier la discussion. Et Harry ? Savait-il que Luke était revenu ? Qu'il était ici, chez Andromeda ? S'étaient-ils réellement séparés la veille quand Harry avait débarqué chez lui ?

Drago se leva d'un mouvement lest au bout d'un moment, interrompant involontairement la conversation et s'excusa, prétextant qu'il allait voir ce que faisaient les deux garçons, pour réellement juste échapper à sa confusion et à la présence de Luke qui serait certainement un frein à ce qu'il avait prévu de dire à Harry ce soir là.

Il n'en n'était pas fier et ne s'en serait pas vanté, mais Drago se cacha dans la chambre de Teddy quand il entendit la cheminée s'activer et annoncer l'arrivée d'Harry.

Le deux garçons eux se précipitèrent et Maraudeur s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre et jeta un regard confus à Drago avant de se lancer à la poursuite de ses jeunes amis.

Un long soupir résigner s'échappa de la gorge de Drago et il se décida finalement à descendre faire face à Harry.

Mais Harry n'était déjà plus dans le salon quand Drago y entra. Il croisa le regard désolé de sa tante qui lui indiqua la cuisine fermée d'un mouvement bref du menton.

« Papa s'est encore fâché avec Luke. » Murmura James pour son bénéfice. Drago hocha simplement la tête et se trouva à attendre le verdict d'Harry, debout, au milieu du salon d'Andromeda, les bras ballant, ne sachant trop quoi faire de lui-même.

Ca ne dura que quelques minutes, une dizaine, grand maximum, mais pour le jeune Malefoy c'est une éternité qui s'écoula sous les regards et murmures confus de Teddy et James et sous le regard trop compréhensif d'Andromeda.

Quand Harry et Luke réapparurent, les yeux de Drago se figèrent sur leurs mains tendrement enlacées, puis revinrent sur le visage d'Harry. Ce dernier sembla surpris par sa présence et balbutia un bonjour relâchant Luke sans s'en rendre compte.

Mais Drago était juste dégoûté, par lui-même, par Harry, par Luke. Il avait espéré et il n'aurait pas dû. Il ignora le sourire hésitant d'Harry et se tourna sur James et Teddy pour leur dire au revoir, prétextant un rendez-vous avec Pansy, cette même Pansy qu'il avait envoyé baladé le matin même parce qu'elle l'avait mis en garde contre ses espoirs. Il fit une caresse à Maraudeur et embrassa sa tante sur la joue avant d'hocher froidement la tête vers Harry et Luke, l'heureux couple…

Il transplanna aussitôt sur le pas de la porte et contempla l'idée de descendre chez Brian pour la nuit.

Finalement, il resta chez lui et vida une bouteille de vin en boudant Pansy parce qu'elle avait eu raison et en maudissant Harry et surtout Luke.


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou tout le monde, ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre!_

 _Merci à tout vos encouragements et de ne pas trop m'en vouloir de mon absence prolongée, j'ai eu pleins de reviews fantastique la semaine dernière et tout au long de cette écriture, et sérieusement c'est incroyable d'avoir autant de bonne réaction sur cette histoire, et en plus c'est ma première fic! alors merci, merci merci pour tout!  
_

 _Je vous avais dit que j'étais de retour, et ce chapitre! J'attendais de l'écrire depuis tellement de temps! Il va vous plaire, du moins j'espère!_

 _Il se passe un tas de chose et on se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin de cette histoire!_

 _Bonne lecture et laissez moi une review, je suis genre accroc_

 _AnneBridges_

Fin Août 2007

Prendre du recul par rapport à quelqu'un était généralement facile pour Drago, ignorer Harry Potter n'était pas compliqué sachant qu'il avait passé ces huit dernières années à le faire, mais alors l'évitement avait été mutuel et James n'était pas dans l'équation.

Aujourd'hui, Drago devait jouer d'astuces pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'Harry plus de quelques minutes. Il ne s'était plus rendu au Square Grimmaurd depuis des semaines, il n'avait plus passé plus de dix minutes en la compagnie d'Harry et même à ces moments, les deux hommes n'avaient pas été seuls.

Mais éviter Harry égalait à moins de temps passé avec James et ça brisait un peu plus le cœur de Drago chaque fois qu'il devait faire face au regard de son petit garçon, à sa bouille froncée de confusion et de doutes.

« T'es fâché avec papa. » Lui avait-il déclaré, un jour alors que Drago fuyait le salon d'Andromeda peu après l'arrivée d'Harry (et Luke) et ce malgré l'invitation à dîner de sa tante. James l'avait rattrapé dans l'entrée et avait stoppé sa sortie en agrippant son poignet. Drago avait déglutit difficilement avant de se baisser au niveau de James. Mais ce dernier croisa les bras sur son petit torse et considéra Drago d'un sourcil levé en défiance.

« Je suis pas bête, j'ai remarqué que tu lui parles à peine et tu pars dès qu'il arrive. Lui aussi il l'a remarqué et ça le rend triste. J'aime pas quand papa est triste, mais j'aime pas que tu sois triste aussi et papa a fait quelque chose pas vrai ? »

« James… » Soupira Drago en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son fils. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ni pour moi, ni pour ton papa, on a besoin d'un peu de temps chacun de son côté, mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'on ressent pour toi, compris ? »

James avait hoché la tête et Drago prit la fuite.

Ses soirées depuis la nuit qu'Harry avait passé chez lui, Drago les passaient soit avec Liam quand il était en ville soit avec Brian à regarder des rediffusion des Gilmore Girl's et à s'oublier en son amant, oublier sa douleur et sa lâcheté de n'avoir jamais confronté Harry.

Andromeda savait apparemment ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, plus d'une fois elle tenta de conseiller Drago sur la situation, mais en bon Malefoy, Drago ignorait juste la présence d'un quelconque problème et déniait toutes discussions qu'offrait sa tante.

Néanmoins, un soir, Drago se retrouva à se confier à Liam, en arrivant chez Andromeda, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un Luke trop fier de lui et un Harry (son Harry) mal à l'aise dans une élégante robe de sorcier visiblement neuve et trop ajusté à la carrure de Potter. Le tissu luxueux épousait parfaitement le torse sculpté de son ex et Drago dû se forcer à détourner le regard pendant que Luke expliquait qu'il avait trouvé un formidable tailleur à Dublin et qu'il avait ramené deux tenues assorties (une pour Harry et une pour lui) pour le bal de charité de Ste Mangouste. C'était à vomir de tendresse et de stupidité de couple. Drago détesta Luke un peu plus ce soir là. Et la bile qui lui monta dans la bouche n'arrangea rien à son humeur quand Harry lui demanda s'il serait présent au bal avec une sorte d'espoir dans les yeux. Drago avait hoché la tête et s'était échappé à l'étage à la recherche de son fils.

Quand il retrouva Liam un peu plus tard, il ne put se retenir quand son amant lui demanda pourquoi il semblait si nerveux. Et il parla. Il parla de cet homme dont il était complètement et éperdument fou mais qui était avec un autre et qui ne le voyait même pas, il parla de cet homme avec qui il avait été et qu'il avait perdu à cause de sa famille, cet homme avec qui il avait entrevu une nouvelle chance pour la voir disparaître la seconde d'après. Il ne donna pas de nom, et Liam ne posa pas de question.

Liam posa une main affectueuse sur l'avant bras de Drago et après un moment de silence presque contemplatif, le médicomage prit la parole.

« C'est le petit frère de mon ami d'enfance en ce qui me concerne, à chaque fois qu'on se voit… Mais il repart toujours, il ne reste jamais, je ne sais même pas s'il voit quelqu'un d'autre quand il n'est pas à Dublin… C'est peut-être pathétique mais je garde espoir qu'un jour il réalise que je n'attends qu'un mot de sa part pour… Etre avec lui… »

« Oh ? » Ce fut tout ce que pu articuler Drago sous le choc de cette révélation. Il avait visiblement mal jugé son amant qu'il avait pensé trop volage pour une relation stable, en fait, il ressemblait d'avantage à Drago que ce qu'il n'avait cru. Liam était comme lui, trop accroc à un homme en particulier pour voir un potentiel dans une autre relation. Pour Drago rien n'était comparable aux sentiments qu'il avait pour Harry. Et c'était apparemment la même chose pour Liam. Leurs aventures respectives n'étaient rien d'autre que ça, des aventures. Leurs cœurs étaient prit.

Liam passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux et fit un sourire en coin à Drago. « Pathétique, hein ? » Drago pouffa et ajouta qu'ils étaient deux dans ce cas. Et Liam lui raconta son week-end avec son mystérieux petit ami par intermittence.

A deux jours du bal de charité de Ste Mangouste, Drago s'enfuyait encore de chez Andromeda à l'arrivée d'Harry et tombait de fatigue émotionnelle sur le canapé de son loft. Ses jambes se levèrent machinalement sur la longueur du canapé et une main lasse vint passer sur son visage. Il soupira se satisfaisant du calme de son appartement, Théo étant chez ses parents et Blaise certainement dans les bras d'une sorcière quelconque. Pansy n'était pas encore rentrée de son voyage en Allemagne où elle interviewait le Chancelier de la magie, au sujet d'une alliance ministérielle des départements de la justice des deux pays.

C'était un événement rare pour lui, d'avoir l'appartement rien que pour lui, il pensait prendre un long bain, accompagné d'un verre de vin et un livre devant la cheminée. Mais des coups violents vinrent s'abattre sur sa porte le faisant sursauter du canapé et tomber à la renverse. Il se remit debout, jetant un coup d'œil frénétique autour de lui comme pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu se ridiculiser, puis marcha sur la porte avec un froncement agacé.

Il ouvrit le battant sur un Harry furieux qui n'attendit aucune invitation pour entrer dans le loft d'un pas nerveux, fulminant une série d'injure et se retournant sur Drago les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête ?! » Hurla Harry une fois qu'il fut certain d'avoir l'attention de Drago. Ce dernier leva un sourcil confus, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui alors qu'il se tournait pleinement vers l'objet de son affection, de ses fantasmes et 'oh, Merlin, Harry avait cet aura de sexitude quand il était furieux !' Drago se secoua intérieurement pour échapper à l'envie de calmer Harry en le plaquant contre la première surface plane disponible et pu entendre les dernier mots d'un Potter furieux. « …Inconsolable, il pense que tu essayes de l'abandonner ! »

« Qui ? » Demanda Drago confus parce qu'il avait apparemment manqué quelque chose d'important.

« Qu- Qui ?! Ton FILS ! Malefoy ! James ! Il s'est enfermé dans la chambre de Teddy au moment où tu es parti et refuse d'en sortir parce qu'il croit que tu ne veux plus de lui ! »

« Qu- Non, c'est absurde, je lui ai dit l'autre jou- Oh ? James, bien joué… Il veut qu'on parle, Potter, il sait que… Il sait que j'essaye de t'éviter, pas lui, mais toi. » Révéla Drago évitant le regard troublé d'Harry, comprenant facilement le plan de son garçon. Un plan qui aurait pu fonctionner si Drago n'avait pas été lui-même l'un des Serpentard les plus machiavélique que Poudlard ait eue en ses rangs. « Tu lui diras que c'était bien tenté, mais que je le verrais demain, même heure que d'habitude. » Termina Drago, ouvrant la porte pour inviter poliment Harry à foutre le camp.

« Alors… J'ai pas- c'est pas de la parano, tu m'évites vraiment ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, ignorant la porte et l'invitation de Drago et déterminé à continuer la conversation.

Mais le regard du brun, son air désabusé et blessé suffirent à embraser la colère de Drago et lui rappeler ses dernières semaines de tristesse et de frustration.

« Pourquoi ?! Tu es venu chez moi, Harry, tu as passé la nuit ici, on s'est embrassé, tu m'as dit que c'était fini avec lui, tu m'as laissé espérer que j'avais une chance, que nous avions une chance ! Et quand Il est revenu… Tu ne m'as pas dit un mot, rien. Alors, oui ! Je t'évite, parce que excuse moi si je trouve difficile de te voir jouer au parfait petit couple avec ton crétin de Luke ! » Drago savait que l'insulte était sûrement de trop mais ça faisait du bien.

Mais contre toutes attentes, Harry ne s'énerva pas, il ne releva pas l'insulte, néanmoins ses joues se colorèrent et la culpabilité crépita dans ses yeux autant que sur son cou. Il balbutia sans réussir à former une phrase cohérente, son regard allant et venant partout sauf sur Drago, il prit une longue inspiration et souffla doucement pour reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur ses pensées.

« Drago… Je- tout s'est passé tellement vite, je ne savais pas- je ne voulais pas te-

« Pas la peine de te donner du mal, Potter, j'ai compris. Maintenant, je t'en prie, rentres chez toi… » Supplia Drago malgré lui, sa colère se muant trop rapidement en tristesse.

« Drago… » Murmura Harry amorçant un geste vers le blond qui s'écartait, indiquant le passage de la porte encore grande ouverte. Le visage de Drago se ferma dans le masque que ses parents lui avaient fait porter toute sa vie. Et sous le regard implacable de Drago, Harry sembla résigné à obéir à la demande de son ex. Mais c'était sans compter sur son caractère impulsif. Il avait franchit presque toute la distance le séparant de la porte, et il se tenait à la gauche de Drago.

« Je suis désolé, Drago, je- j'aimerais pouvoir te dire ce que tu veux entendre, mais- Merlin, c'est tellement compliqué, tellement confus… Tu viens juste de revenir dans ma vie et j'ai- j'ai rêvé de ce moment pendant des années… Mais il y a Luke et il est important pour moi. » Drago sentait son cœur accélérer à mesure qu'Harry parlait, il ne voulait pas le regarder, mais il craqua avant que le brun ne mentionne Luke.

Les deux regards s'accrochèrent pendant plusieurs secondes et le masque impassible de Drago se fissura en lisant le trouble et l'envie sur le visage d'Harry.

« J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps… Pour y voir clair… Et je dois considérer James, Luke est dans sa vie depuis longtemps, on a construit quelque chose ensemble… Drago, tu viens à peine de refuser la vie qu'on avait décidé pour toi, tu- tu as fait ça pour Jamie. C'est bien, c'est même parfait… Appelles-moi pathétique, mais je me souviens juste que tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi, je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné pour ça Drago. » Termina t-il dans un souffle à peine audible. « Et je sais que tu n'as pas changé tes habitudes non plus… Tu- je ne vais pas te reprocher d'avoir- de rencontrer d'autres- hommes, parce que tu ne me dois rien, mais… Je ne peux pas faire ça, croire que tu es sérieux quand tu- quand tu vis de cette façon… » Dit-il avec un large geste englobant l'appartement derrière eux.

Un appartement d'étudiant, une collocation qui exhalait le célibat et les soirées. Drago pouvait concéder cela à Harry, il n'avait pas une vie bien rangée. Quand il était fiancé à Astoria, il couchait avec des moldus inconnus, retenir leurs prénoms n'avait aucune importance, tout ce qui comptait c'était la discrétion, que personne dans le monde sorcier n'apprenne comment il passait ses nuits. Et désormais que son coming out dans le monde sorcier avait été fait, Drago n'avait plus de limites. Il était apparut plus d'une fois dans les pages mondaines de la Gazette au bras d'un sorcier quelconque pareil dans sorcière hebdo ou d'autres magazines le dépeignant comme un homme à la réputation volage concernant sa vie privée. Quelque part, il s'était sciemment donné en spectacle pour une sorte de vengeance contre ses parents. Pour leur montrer qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Et puis c'était aussi une nouveauté pour lui, une liberté qu'il n'avait jamais eut avant et qu'il s'était délecté de découvrir.

Il revint à la réalité quand Harry répéta doucement qu'il avait besoin de temps avant de finalement quitter l'appartement laissant Drago sur le pas de sa porte, un espoir gonflant ses veines car Harry avait clairement admis avoir encore des sentiments pour lui.

Mais il en revenait à ce qu'avait dit Pansy quand il s'était disputé avec elle. Ses mots résonnèrent furieusement dans son esprit. _« Potter ne le quittera pas, pas après ce que tu m'as dit de lui, ce n'est pas son genre. »_ Et c'était douloureux d'accepter qu'il y ait de fortes chances pour qu'elle ait raison.

Et c'est cette pensé qui accompagna Drago pendant les deux jours suivants.

Harry terminait de boutonner la robe de sorcier pour le bal de charité de Ste Mangouste, un des cadeaux somptueux que lui avait ramené Luke. Il la lissa sur son torse et regarda le résultat dans le miroir.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été éreintantes émotionnellement. Harry ne savait plus trop où il en était. Drago restait constamment présent dans son esprit, il pensait à son regard quand il les avait vu sortir de la cuisine d'Andromeda, Luke et lui, la confusion et la blessure lisible sur son visage avant que le blond ne se reprenne et leur offre un regard froid. Mais même là, Harry n'était pas dupe, avant même de coucher avec Drago il connaissait son visage par cœur et les six mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avaient juste appris à Harry à en connaître tous les méplats, à pouvoir en interpréter toutes les expressions aussi infimes furent-elle.

Il savait qu'il avait grandement blessé Drago et il culpabilisait. Il s'était blessé lui-même ce jour-là, mais comment renoncer à Luke après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Et il voulait tenter de sauver son couple, pour tous ces moments passés avec Luke, pour la première fois où ils étaient sortis ensemble, où ils avaient tant ri que Harry en avait eu mal à la mâchoire le lendemain. Tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient ensemble, trois années pleines d'expériences, bonnes et mauvaises à vivre une vie qu'il avait longtemps cru qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Les quelques premiers jours furent comme au début de leur relation, merveilleux. Mais Luke dû repartir pour l'Irlande et Harry ressentit encore cet éloignement entre eux à son retour. Son petit ami tentait de combler ce vide en offrant des cadeaux à Harry et James, des places pour la coupe Européenne de Quidditch, une nouvelle robe de sorcier trop luxueuse, une montre et d'autres choses dont Harry n'avait pas franchement d'utilité. Mais tout ça renforçait le mal être de l'Aurore, il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il y avait plus à ces présents que ce qu'en disait Luke.

Il s'était confié à Hermione et Ginny sur ses doutes, mais ses deux amies avaient dit que c'était juste une marque de sa jalousie. Que malgré le recul évident qu'avait prit Drago avec lui, Luke se sentait certainement encore en danger. Harry essaya de croire que c'était vrai, que c'était l'explication à tout ce qui n'allait pas dans son couple, mais son instinct lui criait autre chose, une chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter.

Il n'avait pas mentionné ce qu'il avait fait avec Drago. Pas à ses amies. Il avait parlé à Andromeda et à Charlie, cherchant auprès d'eux un conseil qui lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair dans ses propres sentiments. Charlie avait répondu à sa lettre le jour suivant et avait écrit _« Je ne sais pas Harry, mais on dirait que tu as le talent pour te compliquer la vie. Ce que tu ressens pour Malefoy, es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas juste la réminiscence de votre ancienne relation ? Luke et toi êtes ensemble depuis trois ans, c'est énorme comparé aux quelques mois de relation que tu as eu il y a huit ans avec Malefoy. Tu devrais parlé avec Luke, de ce que tu ressens et surtout, tu devrais lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy, si jamais il l'apprenait de quelqu'un d'autre tu peux être sûr que tu le perdrais. »_ Il savait tout ça. Et plus d'une fois il avait tenté d'avouer à Luke qu'il avait embrassé Drago, qu'il avait dormi avec lui, mais il n'en trouvait pas le courage, la peur de perdre son petit ami était trop grande.

Andromeda avait été plus en retrait dans ses conseils. Il savait qu'au cours de ces derniers mois elle avait appris à connaître et aimer son neveu, aussi peut-être refusait de prendre parti ? Elle avait simplement dit à Harry d'écouter son cœur et que s'il devait faire un choix entre ces deux hommes, seul son cœur saurait le guider. Néanmoins, Andromeda lui avait aussi conseillé de dire la vérité à Luke et de parler avec Drago, si ce n'est pour James qui serait impliqué immédiatement dans tout ce qui pourrait se passer entre les deux pères.

Il avait fini par parler à Drago. Et Merlin, que cela avait été difficile. Le regard blessé de Drago avait été une torture pour Harry et il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé la force de se retenir de prendre le blond dans ses bras et de faire disparaître ce masque stupide et glacial de son magnifique visage.

Avouer ses sentiments à Drago l'avait libéré en quelques sortes, un poids semblait s'être levé de ses épaules, mais maintenant, c'était la frustration qui le consumait. Avouer ça avait ouvert une porte à tout ce qu'il désirait mais sans pouvoir l'obtenir.

Harry était contre l'adultère, pour lui la loyauté et la fidélité dans un couple étaient primordiale, il culpabilisait déjà de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago, même s'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, c'était déjà une trahison envers Luke. Et malgré ce qu'il ressentait pour Drago, car maintenant il était certain que ce n'était plus juste le souvenir de leur ancienne relation, il savait aussi qu'il aimait encore Luke et qu'il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, le perdre ou le trahir.

C'est avec ces pensées dans la tête qu'Harry fut surpris par le retour de Luke dans leur chambre, lui-même prêt à partir pour le bal de charité de Ste Mangouste.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pensif ? C'est ton discours qui t'inquiète ? »

Harry se tourna sur Luke qui récupérait quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il prit une inspiration et souffla doucement.

« Non… Non. Hermione l'a corrigé, Luke ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… C'est important. » Hésita Harry d'une petite voix. Luke se redressa et considéra Harry d'un long regard que le brun évita.

« Ca ne peut pas attendre notre retour, nous allons être en retard ? Et tu connais Hermione, elle aura nos têtes si elle doit nous attendre dans le lobby plus d'une minute. » Répondit-il d'un ton léger.

Harry fronça les sourcils et songea une seconde à remettre encore à plus tard. Mais il secoua vivement la tête et se gonfla d'un courage qu'il ne ressentait pas.

« Non, non ça ne peut pas att- j'aurais dû te le dire avant, dès que c'est arrivé… »

« Harry ? Tu commences à me faire peur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Interrogea Luke après un silence prolongé d'Harry, s'approchant de son petit ami.

« J'ai- le soir où on s'est disputé… Je- j'ai quitté la maison… J'étais anéanti, j'ai cru que tu m'avais quitté et- » Harry s'interrompu en sentant sa voix se prendre de panique, il inspira deux fois lentement. « Je suis allé chez Drago… J'avais- je sais pas, j'avais besoin de parler et- j'étais bourré, j'avais trop bu… »

« Harry ? » C'était un murmure, un filet de la voix de Luke blessé et ce fut horrible à entendre cette brisure dans son prénom.

« On s'est embrassé. » Lâcha t-il comme on enlève un pansement, d'un coup sec et rapide. Les traits de Luke se durcirent. « J'ai passé la nuit chez lui… Luke je suis tellement désolé, je ne sa-

« Tu as couché avec lui ? » Demanda Luke d'un ton cassant mais sans même élever la voix.

« Non. Non, Luke tu dois me croire, on s'est embrassé et j'avais trop bu, je me suis endormi, ce n'est pas allé plus loin, c'était une stupide erreur… »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui ? »

C'était la question qu'Harry redoutait, il se décida pour une semi vérité qui lui permettrait de ne pas exploser son couple.

« Je crois que j'en aurais toujours, mais je t'aime Luke, ce baiser était une erreur d'ivrogne, on parlait et j'étais tellement en colère contre moi-même de t'avoir laissé partir, j'étais blessé que tu sois parti et j'ai juste… Je suis désolé, Luke. »

Le silence qui envahit leur chambre s'éternisa comme une troisième personne entrée dans la pièce avec eux, sa présence était lourde et la tension qu'il créait était presque palpable et mettait à mal le cœur d'Harry, cherchant sur le visage de Luke, le signe qu'il serait pardonné.

Luke s'était assis sur le lit à la révélation d'Harry, il ne regarda pas Harry quand il se releva et traversa la pièce jusqu'à s'arrêter dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Dépêches-toi, nous allons être en retard. » Dit-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Harry couru pour le rattraper, criant son prénom à travers de la maison silencieuse. Au bas des escaliers, Luke l'attendait.

« Ca ne se reproduira pas ? » Harry secoua aussitôt la tête, sans réfléchir, trop abasourdi par le calme apparent de Luke.

« Non. Non. Je m'en veux tellem-

« Arrêtons d'en parler, c'est du passé, c'était une erreur, rien de plus, allons à ce bal, fais ton truc où tu charmes tout le monde et convainc-les de donner pleins de galions pour l'hôpital et ensuite on rentrera à la maison, je te ferais couler un bain et on profitera d'une nuit juste tous les deux. Ok ? »

Harry hocha la tête en déglutissant. Il fronça les sourcils quand Luke s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Son calme le troublait, il s'était attendu à une toute autre réaction, non pas qu'il désirait initier une dispute, mais il savait que Luke était jaloux et d'un tempérament plus emporté que lui-même.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Luke fasse comme si de rien n'était, comme si Harry ne lui avait rien dit. Affichant à leurs amis et connaissances un visage serein et une humeur enjouée. Quelque part Harry était déçu de cette réaction, ou plutôt de cette absence de réaction. Mais il restait persuadé que bientôt, Luke assimilerait la portée de son aveu et que la dispute se déclancherait.

Alors c'est avec cette appréhension qu'il regardait Luke se frayer un chemin entre les invités du bal de charité de Ste Mangouste, conversant avec un tel souriant poliment à un autre, pendant qu'Harry lui-même jouait son rôle d'appât auprès de la société mondaine sorcière pour amener un maximum de donation à l'hôpital, avec Hermione à ses côtés pour le conseiller sur les conversations à tenir et lui rappeler les noms des membres haut placés du Ministère.

Il se prêta au jeu des journalistes, acceptant quelques interviews rapides, reconnu et salua plus poliment que d'habitude Pansy Parkinson, qui ne lui répondit que d'une expression impassible avant qu'elle ne lui demande le nom de son tailleur (pour le bien de l'interview) puis enquille sur des questions plus en rapport avec la soirée, des questions politiques auxquelles Hermione ne le laissa pas répondre, lui serrant fermement le biceps. Il fut sûrement le seul à remarquer le petit tressautement des lèvres rouge carmin de leur ancienne camarade de classe, et s'il pu le voir ce ne fut que parce que Drago lui en avait parlé des années auparavant disant que c'était le seul tic facial qui pouvait trahir la colère de Pansy Parkinson et que lorsque ce tressaillement arrivait, il ne valait mieux pas être face à elle. Et ainsi, Harry vécu l'un des moments les plus embarrassants de sa vie, top dix sans doute, car il se souvenait d'autres moments de son existence où il aurait préféré être n'importe qui d'autre que lui-même.

« Monsieur Potter, que pensez-vous du récent coming out public de Drago Malefoy ? Vous avez une longue histoire de rivalité depuis l'enfance, pensez-vous que votre homosexualité commune pourrait faire de vous deux des alliés ? Et que dîtes-vous du lynchage public auquel il a été confronté par le comité des 28 Sacrées ? Une dernière question, pour nos lectrices les plus romantique, Drago Malefoy a été élu par Sorcière hebdo le sorcier célibataire gay du moment, comment trouvez-vous le sorcier célibataire gay le plus en vue du moment ? »

Elle avait parlé avec une rapidité et une clarté ahurissante et son timbre avait ameuté l'attention de la dizaine d'autres reporters présents autour d'eux et des interviewés. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux s'étaient alors fixer sur lui attendant une réponse et il ne savait pas ou avait peur de savoir pour quelle question ils attendaient une réponse.

En même temps, au fur et à mesure que Pansy, dangereuse et machiavélique, Parkinson avait énuméré ses questions, Harry avait sentit les doigts d'Hermione se presser un peu plus dans sa chair et il s'était lui-même senti pâlir, pour rougir et balbutier et perdre sa faculté d'élocution. Ce fut un miracle s'il ne s'étouffa pas sur sa propre salive.

Il couvrit son trouble évident dans une quinte de toux, tout en gagnant du temps et réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire.

« Euh… Et bien, je dirais que D- Malefoy a été courageux et a fait la chose à faire en faisant son coming out, pour lui-même, il peut maintenant être lui-même pleinement et j'espère que tout le monde respectera ses choix et sa vie privé. » Les doigts d'Hermione se relaxèrent et Harry comprit qu'il disait quelque chose de bien, gagnant un peu plus d'assurance, il fixa Pansy d'un regard défiant. « En ce qui concerne une alliance, Drago Malefoy et moi-même sommes en bon terme depuis longtemps, nous avons tous les deux des vies prenantes et ne partageons pas forcément les mêmes cercles sociaux, mais je peux vous affirmer qu'il n'y a plus eu de rivalité entre nous depuis bien des années. Personne ne mérite d'être lynché parce qu'il est gay, lesbienne, né-moldu, sang-mélé, sang pur, sorcier, moldu, gros, mince, petit, grand, peu importe, nous sommes humains et nous aimons. Quand on tombe amoureux qui sont les autres pour nous jugés ? »

« Harry… » Murmura Hermione à côté de lui, à peine audible, mais une fierté évidente dans le regard qu'elle lui offrait et dans sa voix. Elle serra à nouveau son bras, mais cette fois plus tendrement.

Pansy était visiblement déstabilisé, car jamais depuis son coming out, même sous le harcèlement constant d'Hermione, Harry n'avait ainsi défendu la 'cause gay' devant les journalistes, il n'avait jamais tenu de discours militant, il s'était certes montré et avait soutenu par sa présence certaine des manifestations d'Hermione, ou l'association pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières, gay et lesbienne du pays, créée par Luna, Hermione et Ginny, mais il avait toujours refusé les commentaires aux journalistes. Aussi Pansy Parkinson et les autres reporters présents avaient un scoop sous la main.

Harry profita de la confusion qu'avaient causé ses paroles pour s'enfuir avant qu'on ne lui rappelle la dernière question de Pansy et qu'il ne s'étouffe avec sa propre langue, tirant Hermione derrière lui, cherchant Ron et Luke.

Il se passa une longue heure avant que Harry n'aperçoive Drago à l'autre bout de la salle. Il était avec le médicomage Carver et il était aussi élégant et beau qu'à son habitude. Harry étouffa sa pointe de jalousie quand il vu le sourire que Drago offrit à son compagnon. Il se détourna pour se concentrer sur la conversation qu'Hermione avait avec l'un des membres du conseil de Ste Mangouste.

En arrivant dans la salle de bal fournie par le ministère pour la réception d'une des plus grandes institutions du pays, Drago fut abordé par tous les journalistes présents. Il sourit poliment mais ne s'arrêta pas pour leur répondre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Pansy.

« Tes parents sont là chéri, et Potter a en quelques sortes, prit ta défense… » Murmura-t-elle précipitamment en embrassant sa joue. Drago jeta un regard alerte autour de lui à la mention de ses parents, puis revint sur son amie quand elle prononça le nom d'Harry. Il leva un sourcil curieux et amusé. « Je lui ai posé quelques questions sur toi ? Désolée, mais il m'a énervé et j'ai pas pu me retenir… » Drago pouffa un petit rire, les pages mondaines du lendemain risquaient d'être intéressantes. « Bref, il a réussi à détourner mon attention assez longtemps pour ne pas avoir à répondre à une de mes questions ! Depuis quand il sait faire ça ?! »

Drago pouffa encore de rire et indiqua finalement la présence de Liam à Pansy qui ne semblait pas encore l'avoir vu. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire appréciateur et fier et elle reprit son professionnalisme dans la seconde suivante pour poser quelques questions à Drago et Liam.

Il avait hésité à venir ce soir, c'était Pansy qui l'avait finalement convaincu, lui disant qu'il pourrait montrer à Potter qu'il ne se morfondait pas. Très Serpentard comme façon de penser, et ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment la conscience du prince de Serpentard.

Il était censé passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de Liam, entre eux, les choses en étaient toujours au même stade, rien avait changé, Liam revenait d'Irlande où il avait encore souffert aux mains de celui qu'il aimait et Drago, lui, aimait toujours Harry sans pouvoir l'avoir. Mais au moins, entre eux, le courant passait, ils comprenaient les difficultés et la pression du travail de l'autre, ils avaient le même humour cassant et la même tristesse les habitait.

Et c'était avec une certaine tranquillité d'esprit qu'il était arrivé au bal, se disant que même la présence d'Harry et Luke ne le gênerait pas, oui, il serait jaloux de les voir ensemble, mais Drago avait un talent inné pour ignorer les choses qui le dérangeait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tord que cela. Sa soirée fut horrible et à la fin de celle-ci quand il déboula dans son appartement, la main douloureuse enserrée dans un charme de refroidissement, les nerfs à vif d'une colère qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis qu'il s'en était prit à son père en découvrant l'existence de Jamie, Drago se demandait comment il en avait fait pour en arriver là. Comment une soirée qui avait commencé dans le rire avait aussi mal tournée.

Au début, il avait slalomé entre les invités, ignorant avec soins ses parents à un bout de la salle et Potter de l'autre côté. Il parlait de son service avec passion, de ses recherches avec certains de ses pairs, des recherches de Liam qui n'était jamais très loin de lui.

Puis Liam l'invita à danser, et ce fut sans doute à partir de là que la débandade commença.

Il se retrouva sur la piste, le dos parfaitement droit comme on le lui avait appris et l'esprit léger, il partagea un rire avec Liam, plaisantant du regard que certains posaient sur eux quand il croisa le regard désapprobateur de Lucius, ses lèvres crispés dans une grimace de dégoût tandis qu'à ses côtés Narcissa n'osait apparemment même pas le regarder. Mais Drago haussa tout juste les épaules. Il en avait fini avec ce besoin malsain d'avoir leur approbation. Alors il se concentra sur l'homme dans ses bras, sur le petit morceau de bonheur qu'il vivait et continua de danser.

Mais Lucius n'était pas du genre à se laisser humilier publiquement sans réagir et quand Liam relâcha Drago et s'échappa aux toilettes, Drago sentit la main froide de son père lui agripper violemment le bras dans la chaire tendre juste au dessus du coude et le traîner derrière lui jusqu'à un coin discret de la grande salle de bal. Drago croisa le regard de Harry pendant l'espace d'une brève seconde avant de se voir flanqué violemment contre un mur et menacé par la baguette à pommeau d'ivoire de Lucius.

« Tu oses te montrer en public ! Ruiner toute ton éducation, tes valeurs et nous humilier ta mère et moi ?! Il va falloir que tu prennes conscience de qui tu es, fils, tu es un Malefoy et tu as un devoir envers ton nom, tes plaisanteries ont assez duré, tu vas revenir au Ma-

« Non ! » Tonna Drago dans un cri murmuré, il repoussa Lucius et replaça sa robe de sorcier correctement sur ses épaules. « Je ne reviendrais pas, faites-vous une raison, père ! » Termina t-il vrillant un regard glacial à son père. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix que Drago ne désirait absolument plus entendre l'interrompu.

« Drago, réfléchis bien à ce que tu es en train de faire, nous ne cherchons que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et cette vie ? Cette vie que tu crois vouloir ? Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas sain, et cette cho- cet enfant n'aura pas de magie-

« Taisez-vous mère ! Ne parlez pas de mon fils, jamais ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit ! Et cette vie est celle que je choisi si elle me permet de connaître mon fils ! » Il vit le visage parfait de sa mère se décomposer en entendant ce mot.

« Tu perdras tout Drago, tout, tu m'entends, ta réputation, ton travail, et ton abomination, si tu crois que tout ça va continuer, tu te trompes, les gens comme toi perdent toujours… » Cracha son père.

« Tu es malade, Drago, tu dois juste accepter notre aide, il y a des sortilèges, d'anciens textes familiaux qui peuvent t'aider… »

« Je ne suis pas malade, mère, j'aime les hommes, ce n'est pas une maladie ! »

« Si mon chéri, tu ne le vois pas c'est tout, laisse moi t'aider, je t'en prie… » Le regard de Narcissa lui brisa le cœur et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, incontrôlables, il tenta de s'écarter d'eux mais son père lui barra la route et sa mère leva sa baguette commença le chant d'une incantation qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

« Mère, non, non, s'il vous plaît… » Supplia Drago comprenant exactement ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Il secoua la tête, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'il se réveille bientôt.

« Protego ! »

Drago ouvrit les yeux pour voir à travers ses larmes, les deux vagues de magie luttant l'une contre l'autre, puis une troisième venant englober totalement l'énergie pâle du sortilège de sa mère et l'étouffant jusqu'à la désintégration totale, puis le bouclier s'effaça et Harry attrapa le poignet de Drago et le tira vers lui.

« Tu vas bien ? Drago, regardes-moi, est-ce que tu es blessé ? »

« Harry ? » Murmura Drago agar et surpris de le voir face à lui. Harry laissa sa main remonter le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule et ses yeux traînèrent sur le corps de Drago, cherchant un signe de blessure, lorsqu'il n'en trouva pas, il hocha la tête d'un mouvement bref se concentrant à nouveau sur les yeux de Drago et serra doucement son épaule. Finalement, baguette toujours en main, Harry se tourna vers ses parents, leurs offrant son regard le plus froid et autoritaire.

« J'avais pensé que vous valiez plus que ça Madame Malefoy, j'avais osé croire que vous aimiez votre fils ! Essayez encore de lui faire du mal et c'est à moi que vous en répondrez ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez de l'amour d'une mère Potter ?! J'aime mon fils c'est pour ça qu'il m'ait impossible de le voir gâché sa vie comme ça ! Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que c'est de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son enfant ! »

« Oh si ! je le sais, j'ai un fils et jamais je ne lui ferais ce que vous avez fait subir à Drago toute sa vie ! »

« Vous osez comparer cette chos-

« Stop ! Mère, stop… Je ne reviendrais jamais, vous ne pouvez accepter qui je suis et je ne peux plus me mentir, je suis heureux maintenant, pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai plus à craindre, à me cacher, à vous mentir ! Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça… Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. » Interrompit Drago à bout de souffle. Il n'eut pas un regard pour Lucius, mais attendit tout de même un signe de sa mère, un dernier espoir de voir les choses changées, mais elle détourna les yeux, une grimace de dégoût tirant ses traits parfaits. Le cœur plus brisé que jamais, Drago attrapa le bras d'Harry et le tira à sa suite, quittant le coin de la salle où son père l'avait mené pour revenir se perdre dans la foule d'invités.

Il ne dit pas un mot en lâchant le bras de Potter et continuant son chemin jusqu'au bar. Harry l'y suivit en silence et le regarda se servir et vider deux verres de Whisky pur feu avant de prendre finalement la parole.

« Drago, je suis-

Il s'interrompit à la main impérieusement levée du blond. Drago ferma les yeux une seconde pour retenir ses larmes et ramener un semblant de calme dans les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il avait juste besoin d'une minute, une petite minute.

C'était normal, non ?

Son père venait de le coincer contre un mur pour le menacer et sa mère venait d'essayer de lui lancer un sortilège, de la magie noire, ça ne faisait aucun doute, il en avait senti la force, Harry aussi. Il savait que ce genre de magie existait pour 'purifier les impurs', une vieille magie qui servaient aux anciennes familles quand un héritier devenait incontrôlable, il savait que ce genre de sortilège avaient été utilisé plus d'une fois dans les deux branches de sa famille et que la dernière fois ça n'avait pas marché car celui sur qui l'un de ces sorts avait été lancé, par sa mère, non moins, avait osé répliquer, se défendre et s'enfuir.

Mais Drago n'avait rien fait. Il avait su ce qu'allait faire sa mère, et il n'avait rien fait. Si Harry n'était pas intervenu, Drago serait devenu le pantin de ses parents sans retour possible, cette magie pouvait parfois être pire que le sortilège impardonnable d'Imperium. Et Drago n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Il inspira, une fois deux fois, vida un troisième verre de whisky. Et se tourna finalement vers Harry qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Merci, de- tu sais… Je crois que … Je vais rentrer, ça vaut mieux. »

« Drago, ne les laisse pas gagner, tu vaux mieux que ça, tu es- tu mérites d'être heureux… »

Le blond ne retint pas l'exclamation dérisoire dans le fond de sa gorge.

« Marrant Harry, vraiment. » Il se tourna pleinement vers Potter, un sourire de prédateur étirant ses lèvres. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec moi alors ? Tu es le seul à pouvoir me rendre heureux et pourtant tu en as choisi un autre. Ne me dis pas ce que je mérites, tant que tu ne m'as pas pardonné pour ce que je t'ai fais Potter. » Termina t-il sèchement en se détournant et cherchant Liam dans la foule.

Il laissa Harry derrière lui et traversa la salle dans l'espoir de trouver son ami et partir d'ici avant qu'autre chose ne vienne se mettre en travers de sa route. Il repéra Liam rapidement, à quelques mètres du bar devant la porte menant aux toilettes des hommes, celui-ci semblait agité, son visage froncé dans une grimace désespérée que Drago ne lui avait jamais vu avant. Puis Drago remarqua finalement son interlocuteur et sa confusion s'accentua.

Luke.

Drago s'approcha rapidement mais la conversation avait cessé avant même qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à eux et Luke partait dans l'autre direction, un regard froid dans les yeux.

Et le regard que lui offrit Liam fut au contraire complètement brisé. D'une voix douce, Drago lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé et comment il connaissait Luke.

« Luke ? C'est lui, c'est l'homme dont je t'ai parlé, le petit frère de mon meilleur ami… »

Et quelque chose d'infâme prit racine en Drago, une colère horrible et innommable, une envie de réduire quelque chose en poussière… Et Liam sembla s'en rendre compte, aussi, il attrapa le bras de Drago, le retenant sur place et l'implorant d'un regard.

« Je t'en pries Drago, non, ne fais pas ça… »

« C'est Luke, Liam, c'est lui qui vit avec Harry ! » Dit-il entre ses dents fermement serrées.

« Avec Har- quoi ? Non, non, je le saurais s'il- Merlin… J'étais avec lui il y a deux jours à peine… » Réalisa Liam, son visage perdant toute couleur, et laissant à Drago le temps de se défaire de sa poigne et n'écoutant plus que sa colère et le sang gonflant dans ses veines, Drago suivit le même chemin que Luke.

Il le retrouva rapidement serrant contre lui Harry, l'infâme traître.

Harry remarqua Drago arriver dans le dos de son petit ami et sourit timidement mais Drago n'avait d'yeux que pour Luke, il posa une main sur son épaule et le força à se retourner.

D'abord, Luke lui offrit un sourire qui se transforma en rictus aussitôt qu'il reconnu Drago. Le blond ne lui accorda que le dédain d'un regard glacial.

« Je suis venu avec Liam, Liam Carver ? Tu connais ? Evidemment que tu le connais, bien en plus à ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Drago se délecta de voir toutes les couleurs drainées du visage de cet enfoiré et laissant sa colère parler, il assainit un violent crochet du droit en plein dans la mâchoire de Luke qui vacilla et bascula dans les bras d'un Harry complètement perturbé derrière lui.

« Drago ! » S'écria Harry, mais Drago n'en n'avait pas fini avec Luke.

« Depuis combien de temps ça dure, hein ?! Depuis quand ?! »

Luke paniqua, son regard allant d'Harry qui tentait de se mettre en Drago et lui, et Drago qui repoussait Harry pour mieux s'en prendre à Luke.

Liam arriva dans le dos de Drago et crocheta le bras levé et menaçant du blond, puis Weasley se jeta sur son bras libre et les deux tentèrent de le tirer en arrière, pendant que Harry essayait encore de pousser Luke derrière lui.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, je ne savais pas, je n'aurais jamais… » Tenta Liam, mais fut interrompu par Luke.

« La ferme ! Vous deux, fermez là, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! » Cria t-il désespérément à Drago et Liam.

Drago vu rouge.

Redoublant de force, il se jeta sur Luke, se libérant des poignes de Liam et Weasley.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, espèce d'enfoiré, dis-lui, dis-lui ce que tu as fais à Dublin, ou plutôt qui tu t'es fait ! » Ragea Drago en attrapant le col de Luke et l'amenant violemment à lui pour le secouer comme une frêle brindille.

Le silence tomba dans le cercle formé par Harry, Granger derrière lui, Weasley et Liam dans le dos de Drago.

« Quoi ? » Tonna la voix d'Harry, étonnamment fragile après l'autorité dont il avait fait preuve devant les parents de Drago quelques minutes plus tôt. « Luke, de quoi il parle ? » Mais Harry ne le laissa pas répondre, il se tourna sur Drago. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Il ment Harry, ne l'écoutes pas, il fait ça pour nous séparer ! Je t'en prie, Harry… » Il s'arrêta quand Harry l'interrompit, ses prunelles vertes brûlants celle de Drago.

« Non, non, il ne ment pas, j'ai toujours su quand Drago mentait, depuis qu'on est gosse je sais quand il ment… Drago ? »

Drago lâcha Luke qui trébucha et se retrouva par terre. Il se releva d'un bond pour se mettre entre Harry et Drago et se relança dans des supplications pathétiques.

« Il couche avec moi, on est… Il est avec moi à chaque fois qu'il vient à Dublin… Je suis désolé Harry, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il vivait avec vous… » Expliqua Liam calmement, honteusement… Il tourna un regard dégoûté à Luke puis se concentra sur Drago. Et la supplique dans ses yeux fut claire. Drago passa un bras autour de sa taille et le tira contre lui.

Harry lui, repoussa Luke et vacilla en arrière jusqu'à entrer en contact avec Hermione. Drago aurait voulut l'attraper et l'emmener loin d'ici, mais Weasley l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

« Vous feriez mieux de partir les gars. » Dit-il regardant Drago droit dans les yeux sans la moindre colère. « On s'occupe d'Harry, Malefoy. Ramènes ton ami chez lui. »

Drago hocha la tête un peu à contre cœur et entraîna Liam à sa suite.

La pire soirée de toute sa vie se finie enfin avec une main cassée que Liam soigna en arrivant sur le pas de sa porte et les questions de Pansy, à son retour au loft, sur ce qui avait pu pousser Drago à frapper le petit ami de Potter devant tout le monde. Car évidemment personne n'avait rien manqué de cela. Mais grâce la vivacité de Granger, la teneur de leur conversation était restée secrète grâce à une sorte de bouclier qui les avait bloqué à la vue et aux oreilles des autres.

Drago ignora Pansy et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour une longue douche où il prit le temps de guérir totalement sa main, puis il tomba de sommeil à peine sa tête posée sur son oreiller.


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonsoir à toutes et tous!_

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec des réponses à certaines de vos questions, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il a été compliqué à écrire, entre le manque de temps (dû a de la famille en vacances) et les sujets abordés certains plus difficile que d'autres à écrire... Bref, j'en suis satisfaite._

 _J'ai eu toutes vos reviews et vous êtes incroyable et je suis super fan de vous! vos encouragements et vos avis sont une réelle inspiration. A tous les lecteurs de la premières heures qui continues de m'envoyer ces magnifiques reviews et à tous les nouveaux ou ceux qui laisse des reviews pour la première fois, je suis juste estomaqué que ce que j'écris vous plaise autant. Je ne pensais pas ça possible!_

 _Je vous adore, et j'adore vos avis n'hésitez pas à en laisser! bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre!_

 _Annebridges_

* * *

Fin Août 2007 (après le bal)

Harry claqua lourdement la porte derrière lui et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, défaisant frénétiquement sa robe comme si elle le brûlait. Il la jeta dans l'entrée de sa chambre et sa cravate, sa ceinture et sa chemise suivirent, il passa dans la salle de bain et d'un geste de sa baguette, la douche s'actionna et Harry se trouva dessous, en chaussures, pantalon et sous chemise, se concentrant à calmer sa respiration erratique, la douleur vive dans ses côtes se resserrant doucement sur ses poumons, chaque respiration devenait un véritable calvaire. Sa gorge le brûlait et un goût de cendre avait envahit sa bouche. A force de manquer d'air, ses genoux s'affaiblirent jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le porter et il se retrouva à terre, recroquevillé, sur ses genoux, sa tête tombant entre ses épaules, front collé au carrelage de la douche, ses mains, poings serrés, tapant lentement les tuiles de carrelage italien.

Il ne pleurait pas, il n'arrivait pas à laisser de temps à ses yeux pour s'humidifier. Non, il ne pleurait pas, mais il faisait clairement une crise de panique.

Il entendit son prénom retentir à travers la maison, il ne voulait voir personne. L'eau froide coulant sur lui, n'étouffa pas les bruits de pas grimpant jusqu'à sa chambre, ni la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrir.

D'un effort surhumain, il attrapa sa baguette, tombée sur le sol de sa cabine de douche et avec une concentration qu'il n'avait pas, Harry verrouilla la porte de la salle de bain d'un sortilège. Il entendit les coups contre le battant, son prénom répété en supplique mais Harry ne pouvait pas répondre, il pouvait à peine respirer alors répondre à celui qui l'avait trahi…

Cette pensée sembla secouer un peu plus Harry et il sentit sa magie craquer sous sa peau, gonfler furieusement dans ses veines et essayer de s'échapper de lui dans un besoin destructeur.

Pour en reprendre le contrôle, Harry frappa de toutes ses forces sur le mur de carrelage face à lui, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que sa peau éclate et laisse du sang s'échapper le long de son avant bras, que les carreaux soient fissurés sous les chocs violents d'Harry. Puis entendre la voix de Ron, rassurante et avec une teinte dangereuse s'opposant férocement à Luke qui martelait toujours la porte de la salle de bain aida Harry à voir à travers le brouillard qui serrait son cœur.

Ron ordonnait à Luke de sortir mais ce dernier l'ignorait et continuait d'implorer Harry à travers le battant de le laisser s'expliquer.

Expliquer quoi ?

Comme s'il pouvait y avoir une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir.

Tout lui semblait irréel, comme d'être plongé dans un cauchemar trop réaliste où on ne serait pas conscient que ce soit un rêve.

Il se rappelait d'avoir ressentit cette vive inquiétude quand il avait vu Drago être tiré par son père, et une colère froide quand il avait remarqué la baguette de Narcissa, pointée sur le cœur de son fils.

Les mots durs mais tellement vrais de Drago.

S'être demandé s'il pourrait pardonner Drago, si Drago pourrait le pardonner. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement fautifs de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Puis il avait remisé cette réflexion à plus tard quand Luke l'avait étreint par surprise.

Il avaient partagé un baiser tendre et Harry avait vu Drago, marcher droit sur eux, un regard tellement déterminé, mais il y avait vu autre chose, une violence, une haine qu'Harry n'y avait plus vu depuis leur sixième année quand Drago lui avait cassé le nez dans le train.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, les mots, la voix, le regard de Drago l'avaient figé sur place, puis le coup était parti. Et pendant une seconde, Harry ne su pas comment réagir, défendre Luke ? Demander à Drago ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Et il y avait cette voix au fond lui qui lui criait que Drago devait avoir une raison…

Puis tout le reste alla tellement vite. Le médicomage Carver qui s'excusait, pourquoi ? Luke qui paniquait, Drago qui l'insultait et voulait apparemment laisser sa colère se déchaîner sur lui, puis finalement Drago accusa à mi-mots Luke et Luke se défendit, traita Drago de menteur. Mais non. Drago ne mentait pas. Harry le savait et il comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

Il s'en était douté, ça faisait des semaines qu'il avait ces doutes, mais il n'avait jamais voulu y croire, il n'avait jamais voulu les formuler de peur de leur donner de l'importance, de les rendre réels.

Puis Carver avoua tout et s'excusa encore et Harry se sentit comme s'il avait lui-même reçu un coup de poing et bascula en arrière rattrapé par Hermione.

Harry fut comme coupé de la réalité, son sang quittant ses extrémités pour pulser furieusement dans ses oreilles, il ferma les yeux, pour les ouvrir, ce qui lui sembla une éternité plus tard. Drago avait disparu avec Carver. Ron repoussait violemment Luke qui tentait d'agripper Harry et Hermione tirait sur le bras d'Harry pour le mener à une sortie à l'arrière de la salle.

Tout était flou autour de lui, son esprit ne traitait plus aucune information, ni les mots de Hermione, ni les paroles de Ron dans son dos, couvrant les suppliques de Luke. Il savait qu'il marchait, mais il n'était pas sûr de comment parce qu'il ne sentait pas ses jambes. Puis sa respiration se hacha et une main douce caressa son dos. Mais Harry ne comprit pas les mots accompagnant ce geste réconfortant. Il ne sait pas comment il fit pour ne pas se tuer lorsqu'il transplanna devant la porte de sa maison. Mais il se retrouva devant et le battant s'ouvrit pour lui sans qu'il ne se souvienne de l'avoir déverrouillée.

Et il était là, baignant dans sa confusion, dans une tempête d'émotions trop fortes à ressentir pour une seule personne, ses vêtements trempés, ses cheveux plaqués à son front et tempes, dégoulinant sur son visage. Le brouillard se dissipa enfin quand il entendit la voix douce et réconfortante de Hermione.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Harry ne bougea pas du sol de la douche.

« Oh, Harry… » Les pas précipités de sa meilleure amie claquèrent sur le carrelage comme des coups furieux de marteau. L'eau au-dessus de sa tête s'arrêta et Harry leva un regard ravagé vers Hermione. Elle le couvrit d'une épaisse serviette de bain et le tira contre elle, le berçant comme un enfant.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Hermione le serra contre elle en murmurant des mots de réconfort, la promesse que tout irait bien, l'assurance qu'elle était là et Harry l'écouta. Sa voix rassurante atténuait sa propre douleur et le cri incessant dans son esprit.

Puis Hermione s'arrêta et seul le bruit de quelques gouttes d'eaux s'écrasant sur le carrelage depuis le pommeau de douche, emplissait la pièce. Harry renifla et passa le revers de sa main sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux.

« J'ai ruiné mes chaussures… » Dit-il dans un rire dérisoire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sanglot.

« On ira en acheter une autre paire. » Le rassura Hermione avec un léger sourire.

« Je ne veux pas le voir- pas- pas ce soir, je suis fatigué… » Hermione hocha la tête silencieusement et après un moment, elle se releva défroissant sa robe de bal en satin bleu nuit.

Elle lui tendit une main secourable pour l'aider à se mettre debout et avec des gestes lents et tendres, elle l'accompagna dans sa chambre. Harry sentait son corps bouger par habitude, mais c'était comme s'il ne l'habitait pas, il était absent. Il se laissa tomber au bas de son lit et attendit le dos à peine fléchit.

Hermione fouilla son armoire et en sorti un vieux t-shirt de rock et un bas de pyjama puis les déposa à côté de Harry, elle enleva ses lunettes de sur son nez et les plia soigneusement avant de les mettre sur les vêtements secs à côté. Elle sécha la tignasse dégoulinante d'Harry avec la serviette qu'elle avait drapée autour de ses épaules dans la salle de bain. Tout en gardant le soin de gestes affectueux, lents et doux, comme ceux que pourrait avoir une mère.

Puis, finalement, lui rendant ses lunettes, elle le contempla avec un petit sourire, serra son épaule et lui ordonna de se changer et de se coucher. Avant de sortir, elle ajouta que Ron et elle resteraient la nuit.

Harry voulut demander pour Rose, mais la porte s'était déjà refermée sur la silhouette gracile de sa meilleure amie. Il supposa qu'ils préviendraient Arthur et Molly en utilisant sa cheminée.

Il se changea avec la même impression de ne pas être réellement aux commandes de son corps et se glissa finalement sous ses draps.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil venir à lui, mais ce fut l'odeur du shampoing de Luke sur l'oreiller d'à côté qui lui parvint. Harry jeta l'oreiller à l'autre bout de la chambre et se tourna dans l'autre sens, tapant son propre oreiller au passage pour l'aplanir, ou passer ses nerfs peu importe. Il inspira une longue respiration par le nez et souffla lentement par la bouche, puis se concentra à nouveau sur son sommeil.

Il ne mit que quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux, agacé de voir le sommeil le fuir. Ses prunelles se posèrent sur sa table de nuit. Malgré la pénombre et son manque de lunettes, il distingua facilement sa baguette, les silhouettes de deux cadres photos, le coffret bleu nuit où reposait encore la montre hors de prix que lui avait ramené Luke la semaine précédente. Il senti la bile lui monter dans la gorge et attrapa presque violemment ses lunettes, les glissant rapidement sur son nez, et lançant un 'lumos' sur le plafonnier de sa chambre. Il regarda autour de lui, essoufflé.

Il n'y avait pas un centimètre carré de cette chambre qui n'avait pas été envahit par la présence de Luke. Sa veste sur le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre, sa photo sur le chevet d'Harry, ses livres empilés sur n'importe quelle surface disponible. Harry avait eu beau le réprimander quand il laissait traîner ses bouquins, mais Luke ne les rangeait pas vraiment, il les empilait, à même le sol, ou sur sa propre table de nuit. Harry avait trouvé ça attendrissant.

Maintenant, ça le rendait furieux.

Furieux de voir la profondeur de la marque laissé par Luke dans sa vie.

Il jeta ses draps sur le côté, bondit vulgairement de son lit et armé de sa baguette, il procéda à effacer toutes preuves du partage de sa chambre avec un autre.

La penderie s'ouvrit en grand, deux malles en furent éjectées s'ouvrant à leur tour en atterrissant devant son lit dans un bruit sourd. Les livres s'envolèrent tourbillonnant au dessus des malles avant de rapetisser et de se stocker au fond des malles, les vêtements s'arrachèrent aux cintres et plongèrent dans le second coffre avec chaussures, ceintures, boutons de manchettes et d'autres trucs que Luke avait mis dans leur dressing. La table de chevet de Luke se vida ensuite par-dessus les livres, des parchemins, des carnets de notes, une sacoche de travail, des plumes, des photos, tout entra dans les malles, tout ce qui était à Luke fut d'abord projeté dans les airs avant d'être enfoui dans les coffres.

Harry regard le spectacle se dérouler sous ses yeux, sa baguette suivant telle ou telle pile de choses, puis enfin quand la tempête se calma, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et les malles furent jetées dans le couloir, Harry attrapa le coffret avec la montre sur son chevet, et suivit les malles dans le couloir. Un autre sort les envoya, tonitruantes dans l'escalier, se cognant contre chaque marche, percutant les murs et le garde corps, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leur chute les emmène dans le couloir d'entrée.

Le bruit avait alerté Hermione et Ron qui quittèrent la chambre d'ami et observèrent Harry avec cette inquiétude douce. Ron amorça un pas vers Harry, quand ce dernier arriva au pied de l'escalier, mais Hermione lui attrapa l'avant bras et secoua doucement la tête. Ron jeta un regard alerte vers l'entrée du salon et Harry suivit son regard, pour y voir Luke et sentir sa colère se déchaîner.

« Har… »

« Fermes-la ! Tais-toi. Je… » Harry parla d'un ton froid, sa langue claquant sèchement contre son palais, sa voix presque métallique, il regarda Luke comme si c'était un étranger, un suspect qu'il devait interroger, avec rien d'autre que de la colère et du dégoût. Il avait voulut sauver leur couple, parce qu'il avait cru en leur relation, parce qu'il l'aimait ! Mais c'était du vent… Rien n'était vrai ? Rien… Il serra son poing autour du coffret de la montre, le regarda sous des sourcils froncés et la jeta sur le torse de Luke.

« Sors de chez moi, je ne veux plus te voir ! Prends tes affaires et barres toi ! »

Harry amorça un mouvement vers l'escalier sans un regard pour Luke, mais ce dernier se jeta sur lui l'attrapant à l'épaule et le forçant à se retourner. Harry se secoua pour s'en libérer, si violemment que Luke tomba à terre.

« Ne me touches pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais juste oublier ?! Depuis quand ?! Depuis combien de temps tu me-

Il s'interrompit, la colère déformant ses traits, il se pinça l'arrête du nez, prenant une longue inspiration pour essayer de se calmer.

« C'est… Je suis désolé Harry… J'ai… C'était une erreur, la pire, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… Je- tu dois me croire, je t'aime, Harry… ! »

« Te croire ?! Je dois te croire ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! » S'énerva Harry de plus belle.

Luke soupira, cherchant visiblement ses mots, osant à peine regarder Harry.

« Liam… On se connaît depuis toujours… C'était… Il a été mon premier petit ami… On s'est perdu de vue il y a plusieurs années et je t'ai rencontré et je suis tombé amoureux de toi et Malefoy est arrivé et je croyais que j'allais te perdre-

« Non ! Non, je t'interdits de dire que c'est ma faute ! TU m'as repoussé, TU m'as trompé et mentit ! »

« Je sais… Je voulais te le dire, mais je ne savais pas comment… J'ai retrouvé Liam par hasard, il y a quelques semaines, et j'étais en colère et triste, on s'était disputé, toi et moi, à cause de… Malefoy… J'avais peur que tu me quittes pour lui et j'ai fais n'importe quoi, j'avais l'impression que j'allais te perdre ! Harry je t'en prie… »

La colère d'Harry explosa dans sa gorge à la mention de Drago, la façon presque crachée, insultante même qu'avait Luke de prononcer son nom avait juste exacerbé la colère d'Harry.

« Et regardes comme tu avais raison, tu M'as perdu ! Pas à cause de Drago ! A cause de Toi ! Tu m'as trompé ! On construisait une famille ensemble et tu as jeté ça pour- pour du cul ! » La voix d'Harry se brisa légèrement et il s'interrompit pour reprendre son calme. « Je ne t'aurais pas quitté pour Drago, il le savait, je le savais, tu aurais dû le savoir… » Il laissa quelques secondes de silence passer entre eux, l'agitation était claire sur le visage de Luke. « Je veux que tu partes, maintenant. C'est finit, je ne veux plus. Te. Voir. »

Harry se détourna et remonta l'escalier, il croisa les regards de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais ne s'arrêta pas, il continua de monter mais ne retourna pas à sa chambre, il entra dans celle de Jamie, s'allongea sur les couvertures de son tout petit lit, ses pieds en dépassaient, il enleva ses lunettes, laissa un bras couvrir ses yeux ou ses larmes et plus rapidement que ce qu'il avait cru, Harry sombra dans les limbes d'un sommeil agité.

L'ironie de sa vie avait voulu qu'il se refuse à quitter son compagnon par fidélité, par loyauté, à cause de l'engagement qu'ils avaient prit l'un envers l'autre, à cause des sentiments qu'ils étaient censés avoir l'un pour l'autre et au final c'était son compagnon qui l'avait trahi…

Ca faisait deux jours depuis le bal.

Deux jours qu'il tournait en rond sans savoir quoi faire. Ses amis l'avait exhorté à la patience, alors il attendait.

Liam lui avait avoué que Luke était arrivé chez lui la nuit du bal avec ses affaires et qu'il n'était pas parti depuis. Qu'il dormait sur son canapé car Liam lui en voulait de s'être servit de lui mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser tomber.

Drago ne comprenait pas. Pour lui, Luke était juste un enfoiré, un menteur qui avait trompé Harry, qui s'était servit de Liam et qui méritait d'être seul, mais Liam le défendait, lui trouvait des excuses, des explications. Tout le monde souffrait à cause de lui.

La veille, il était descendu voir Brian, et il lui avait parlé de la situation, de Luke et de Liam et Brian avait ri « La plus vieille histoire du monde… »

« Et surtout, Drago, chéri, ton Harry, laisse lui temps de se remettre de cette rupture avant d'essayer de lui sauter dessus. » Avait-il conseillé avant de se détourner et de longer le bar vers un autre client.

Après une longue journée à Ste Mangouste où il avait dû remplacer le médicomage de garde du service, Drago se traîna jusque chez Andromeda pour voir James.

C'est sa tante qui lui ouvrit la porte, un air pincé lui fronçait le front dans une grimace contrarié. Elle le laissa entrer et l'accompagna silencieusement au salon. Drago trouva la maison silencieuse, trop calme, il n'entendait ni les cris de Teddy et James ni les jappements de Maraudeur. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Andromeda qui lui servait une tasse de thé.

« Ils sont partis Drago. » Elle dû lire la confusion se peindre sur son visage car s'asseyant face à lui, elle prit une inspiration. « Harry a posé quelques jours au Ministère et il a emmené les enfants faire du camping, en Roumanie, pour voir la réserve de Dragons où travaille Charlie Weasley. » Elle garda quelques secondes de silence pour laisser à Drago le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer. « Il ne va pas bien, il avait besoin de se changer les idées et Charlie et lui sont très proches… » Encore un silence, elle étudia Drago. Ce dernier avait inconsciemment commencé à serrer ses doigts autour de sa tasse à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. « Je ne suis pas contente de lui, Drago, partir du jour au lendemain sans prévenir personne… Ca ne lui ressemble pas… En fait, la dernière fois qu'il a fait ça, si je ne m'abuse c'était après votre rupture… »

Le silence régna encore dans la maison, seulement interrompu par le tic-tac furieux de l'ancienne horloge en bronze posée sur le manteau de cheminée.

« Il m'en veut. » Et ce n'était pas une question que prononça faiblement la voix de Drago.

« Pas vraiment, tu sais, les moldus disent 'il ne faut pas tirer sur le messager' Harry sait que tu as voulu le défendre, le protéger sans doute, mais apprendre ce genre de trahison aussi publiquement… je pense que Harry s'en veut surtout à lui-même, il m'a avoué savoir depuis longtemps que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Luke et lui. Ils avaient leurs problèmes, bien avant que tu entres dans le tableau. Luke voulait des choses qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à lui donner et Harry, je crois qu'il était malgré tout resté accroché à un espoir qu'un jour peut-être quelqu'un d'autre reviendrait dans sa vie. »

Drago leva les yeux vers elle, pleins d'espoir et d'interrogations. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à en savoir d'avantage, mais Andromeda l'interrompu d'une main levée, un sourire entendu jouant sur ses lèvres fines.

« Il aimait Luke, réellement, mais vous deux… Tu es son grand amour, Drago, même s'il a enfouit cette vérité tout au fond de son cœur, il a inconsciemment gardé ses distances avec tous les hommes qu'il a fréquenté, même Luke. Je pense que maintenant, il a besoin de temps, pour réfléchir et pour se remettre du mal que lui a fait Luke. Un peu d'éloignement lui fera du bien, vous fera du bien, à tous les deux. »

« Et… Donc je ne peux plus voir James… Désolé Andromeda, mais je trouve ça grotesque. » Se défendit Drago se levant et faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. « Il ne pense qu'à lui, et moi dans tout ça ? Je me plie à toutes ses règles, à ses quatre volontés, je ne peux même pas dire publiquement que James est mon fils ! Par Merlin ! Il croit que je ne souffre pas moi ?! Il se pointe chez moi en pleurant, il m'avoue des trucs que je ne savais même pas à l'époque où on était ensemble ! Et il me plante comme un con et je dois attendre !? »

« Ton langage Drago, tu respecteras la politesse dans ma maison et oui, tu as en partie raison, Harry n'aurait pas dû s'enfuir comme il l'a fait et te priver de ton droit de visite, et si toi, tu ne peux pas dire que tu es le père de James, essayes et imagines ce que ressent Harry qui a porté et mit au monde James ! Lui non plus ne dit pas qu'il est son père, tu sais ce qu'en penserait le public, tu sais ce que ferait le Ministère ! Et pour le reste, oh Drago, c'était peut-être il y a longtemps, et tu étais plus jeune, mais quand tu as quitté Harry… Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal, et personne ne savait ce qui n'allait pas, il n'a rien dit, il t'a regardé choisir ta famille, sans même pouvoir t'en vouloir de ce choix, il t'a regardé te fiancer sans pouvoir exprimer ses regrets ou sa tristesse, tout ça pour garder ton secret, pour garder ce semblant de lien que vous aviez. Harry fait des erreurs, comme toi, tu as pu en faire, laisses lui gérer ses sentiments, laisses le les comprendre afin que, s'il décide de revenir vers toi, ce soit pour les bonnes raisons. »

Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour en faire fuir des larmes de frustration, il s'était rassit pendant la longue tirade de sa tante, il passa ses deux mains sur son visage, le frottant vigoureusement, puis inspira.

« Je suis… Je n'aurais jamais dû le quitter… Et après c'était juste trop tard… Je l'ai tellement regretté, il m'a tellement manqué et il me manque toujours… »

Andromeda vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Alors il serait tant de lui prouver que tu vaux le risque, que tu es prêt à prendre tout les risques pour lui et pour Jamie. »

« Et je fais ça en 'attendant' ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, et peut-être qu'un dîner ne serait pas trop mal. Ils seront revenus dans dix jours, tu as le temps de prévoir quelque chose, non ? »

« Je dois 'séduire' Harry ? » Demanda t-il d'un air ahuri déclanchant un petit rire à sa tante qui hocha juste la tête. « Mais… Pourquoi ? On n'a pas besoin de ça, on est déjà sortit ensemble. » Dit-il sur un ton logique.

« Mais vous n'avez plus été ensemble depuis des années et d'après ce que m'en a dit Harry, vous avez été plutôt rapides la dernière fois… »

« En quelque sorte, oui… On s'est croisé dans un club, il m'a emmené chez lui, le lendemain, j'ai voulu partir et finalement je suis resté. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette importance à ce moment là… »

Andromeda eut un regard pensif, elle contempla Drago un moment et se servit une nouvelle tasse de thé et un scone, elle en proposa à Drago qui accepta, les scones d'Andromeda étaient certainement les meilleurs de toute l'Angleterre.

« Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? » Demanda t-elle finalement. Drago hocha la tête. « Pourquoi as-tu voulu partir ? En douce je suppose ? »

Drago manqua de s'étouffer sur sa bouchée de scone. Même Harry n'était pas au courant que ce jour là Drago s'était originellement dirigé vers la sortie plutôt que vers le bruit qu'il faisait dans l'ancienne salle à manger de Grimmaurd.

Le jeune homme reposa le morceau de gâteau sur la table et s'installa plus confortablement, se tournant légèrement pour faire face à sa tante. Il prit le temps de réfléchir à la plus étrange matinée/ journée de sa vie. Il senti cette chaleur se propageant dans sa poitrine, de la nostalgie et de la tendresse. Un petit sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres, il se rappelait pourquoi il était resté ce jour-là.

« Il se disputait avec son Elfe de maison. Kreattur. Ils se disputaient au sujet des travaux qu'Harry a fait au rez-de-chaussée, l'ouverture de la salle à manger. Il m'a fait rire. Il était là, sa baguette à la main, de la poussière partout sur lui, dans le t-shirt le plus laid du monde à essayer de raisonner un Elfe de maison et puis il s'est mis à bégayer, à me regarder avec ses yeux trop vert et… Merlin ! Andromeda, il était adorable… Irrésistible. J'ai cru que j'étais resté par curiosité, tu sais, juste essayer de voir à quel moment il se rappellerait qu'il me détestait, à quel moment il déciderait que je n'étais pas assez bien… Mais je crois que l'espace d'une seconde quand il m'a regardé et qu'il a juste fait preuve de son éloquence légendaire, j'ai juste… Je suis tombé amoureux, quelques secondes parce qu'il restait Potter, pour moi. Un idiot trop chanceux, un donneur de leçon. Un sexy et incroyablement beau donneur de leçon, mais je ne le connaissais pas encore et à ce moment là, j'ai voulu savoir, pour la première fois depuis le premier jour où on s'est rencontré, qui était Harry Potter. Alors je suis resté et je suis revenu encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que je foute tout par terre. »

Le lendemain, Drago reçu une lettre de James, chaque mot écrit dans une couleur différente, il écrivait qu'ils étaient bien arrivés au campement de la réserve et qu'il avait déjà vu un dragon, puis il termina en écrivant que Drago lui manquait très fort et qu'il utiliserait la cheminée d'oncle Charlie ce soir avec papa pour lui parler. Il y avait en bas de la page un post-scriptum disant que Maraudeur s'amusait à courir après des chauves-souris. Dans le dos de la page, un dessin illustrait le post-scriptum. Un Maraudeur vert, rouge et bleu sautait joyeusement en l'air pour attraper une chauve-souris violette et au dessus une sorte de ver ailé, un dragon sûrement défilait d'un bout à l'autre de la page.

Drago sourit rêveur et d'un geste de sa baguette, il fixa le dessin à la porte du garde manger à côté des multiples notes laissées par Theo.

Cette lettre et la promesse de voir son fils dans la soirée même par cheminée interposée suffirent à remonter le moral de Drago qui partit pour l'hôpital le cœur bien plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le bal. Depuis des semaines même.

A son bureau, il composa une lettre pour James et une note pour Harry, lui souhaitant simplement de bonnes vacances. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait fermé l'enveloppe, la lettre qu'il n'attendait plus apparue sur son bureau avec une douzaine de notes inter-services. Reconnaissant facilement l'écriture de mouche de Harry, Drago se précipita pour l'ouvrir et dû prendre quelques secondes pour se calmer avant de la lire.

 _« Je suis un crétin._

 _Te connaissant, tu me diras être déjà au courant, mais il fallait que je te le dise, que je le reconnaisse moi-même._

 _J'avais, non j'ai peur de te faire face, ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir au bal, ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi, Luke… Tout ça, c'était trop, j'ai pas supporté. Andromeda m'a dit de t'attendre, de te laisser au moins le temps de dire au revoir à James et James me boude depuis que nous sommes partis._

 _Je suis désolé Drago, j'ai été égoïste et insensible et je m'en veux et oui, James me regarde écrire cette lettre, il est juste derrière moi, les bras croisés et surveille que je te présente mes excuses._

 _Lui aussi m'a disputé et Teddy aussi. Oh, ils sont contents de voir les dragons et Charlie, mais tu leur manques. A moi aussi, parfois._

 _Ce qu'a fait Luke… Je n'arrive pas à en parler, j'aimerais juste oublier, (Jamie ne lit plus par-dessus mon épaule). C'est finit et j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, j'espère juste que tu n'es pas totalement furieux contre moi et que… Je sais pas, qu'on peut essayer d'être amis, ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant en attendant qu'on y voit plus clair… Je ne sais pas trop si ce que j'écris à un sens, je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots._

 _En espérant que tu ne me détestes pas,_

 _Affectueusement, Harry_ »

Il dû relire la lettre au moins quatre fois pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé les mots d'Harry, il était surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à des excuses et il imaginait facilement James toisant son père du haut de son mètre trente en croisant les bras sur son torse, d'un air menaçant.

Drago esquissa un sourire à cette pensée et ressortit la lettre qu'il voulait envoyer à James. Il déchira la note qu'il avait prévue pour Harry et prit une nouvelle page de parchemin vierge et sa plume, puis réfléchit.

Il réfléchit longtemps et termina la lettre juste avant que Liam ne frappe à sa porte pour l'inviter à déjeuner. Le médicomage jeta un œil confus autour de Drago et sur les multiples parchemins froissés éparpillés dans la pièce. Les premiers essais de sa lettre.

Drago haussa les épaules et se leva, il enleva sa robe de médicomage et suivit Liam à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Ils étaient bien avancés dans leur repas quand Liam se racla la gorge. Drago leva les yeux vers lui et l'interrogea d'un sourcil levé. Mais Liam hésita.

« Je- Je me demandais, comment va Harry ? » Finit-il par demander s'agitant légèrement sur sa chaise. Drago fronça les sourcil puis ramena son regard sur son poisson.

« C'est toi qui veux savoir ou Luke ? Parce que si c'est Luke tu pourras lui dire qu'Harry n'a pas sauté dans mon lit la seconde où il est partit. » Gronda Drago entre ses dents contrôlant sa colère à la pensée de Luke.

« Non, Drago ! C'est moi qui voulais savoir, et Luke est partit ce matin pour Dublin, il a du travail là-bas. Je crois qu'il veut- qu'il veut voir s'il peut être transféré là-bas… » Révéla t-il les sourcils froncés.

« Bon débarras. » Marmonna Drago entre deux bouchées.

Liam lâcha un long soupir et posa sa fourchette, il s'essuya sur sa serviette et prit un moment pour étudier Drago.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Luke, tu ne sais pas tout Drago, ni sur lui, ni sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Non, écoutes moi pour changer. Ce qu'a fait Luke à Harry est impardonnable et je m'en veux d'y avoir participé. Mais Luke n'est pas un monstre, il a commit une erreur, une terrible erreur, comme n'importe qui aurait pu… Luke aimait Harry, pas pour son nom ou pour sa gloire, il l'aimait. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux et je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement un facteur à leur séparation, ou même moi, je pense qu'ils se seraient séparés même sans nous au milieu, on a juste accéléré les choses. »

Drago haussa les épaules, au fond, il savait que Liam avait raison, mais c'était plus facile de blâmer simplement Luke.

La discussion changea aussitôt que Rose l'infirmière du service de Potion s'installa à leur table avec son plateau. Elle fit un large sourire aux deux hommes et se lança dans une complainte sur son propre petit ami qui avait apparemment oublié leur anniversaire.

Quand il rentra finalement chez lui, Drago serra les dents en trouvant Blaise la tête plongée dans l'âtre apparemment en grande conversation avec quelqu'un. Theo composait un curry dans la cuisine avec Pansy qui donnait des directives sur la cuisson de sa viande, verre de vin blanc à la main. Il salua à peine ses amis en traversant la pièce jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il se débarrassa de sa cravate en la jetant sur son lit avec a serviette, sa robe de sorcier et sa ceinture atterrirent au sol et Drago se changea pour un pantalon en lin ivoire plus léger, plus large sur ses jambes tout en abandonnant sa paire de mocassin pour des pantoufles. Il changea sa chemise pour un tee-shirt noir qui épousait parfaitement son torse fin et retourna dans la pièce principal.

Blaise occupait encore la cheminée et Drago sentait la frustration le gagner. Il vint s'asseoir à un tabouret du comptoir de la cuisine à côté de Pansy et agita sa baguette pour se servir un verre de merlot. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards confus de ses deux amis se concentrant sur le regard noir qui lançait en direction de Blaise.

« Il en a encore pour longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il indiquant son ami d'un mouvement du menton.

Theo leva son sourcil plus haut et Pansy pouffa dédaigneusement et jeta un œil vers Blaise.

« Je pense qu'il a bientôt fini, ça fait un moment qu'il y est… » Elle siffla le reste de son verre de vin en une seule gorgée puis attarda à nouveau son attention sur Drago. « Tu rentres tôt, ces derniers temps on ne te voyait plus beaucoup… » La question implicite sur ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de Drago ne lui échappa pas.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et espéra ne pas rater l'appel de James, Teddy et Harry.

« Potter a emmené les garçons en Roumanie pour une dizaine de jours. James va utilisé la cheminette ce soir pour me raconter son voyage. » Expliqua t-il jetant encore un regard noir vers Blaise.

« Oh ? Tu ne nous en avais pas parlé. »

Drago haussa tout juste les épaules, il savait que ses amis s'en prendraient à Harry s'ils savaient la vérité sur ce voyage impromptu, s'ils savaient que Drago n'avait ni été consulté ou prévenu, aussi il préféra garder ces détails pour lui, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête ce soir.

Mais son expression avait dû trahir quelque chose car Theo le fixa d'un air dubitatif et il s'apprêtait à parler quand Blaise trottina derrière eux, un large sourire sur le visage. Il laissa échapper un long soupir de contentement.

« Drago ! Tu rentres tôt ! Pas de James ? » Dit-il saluant son ami d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Bonsoir Blaise…

« Tu tombes bien, fallait que je te parle. Voilà, pas besoin de faire des manières, j'étais en communication avec les Greengrass. » Annonça t-il un peu trop ravi au goût de Drago. Blaise se tira un tabouret et se laissa tomber avec une aisance presque naturelle. Drago fronça les sourcils, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, sentant monter cette trop familière anxiété liée aux Greengrass. Pas Astoria, cette femme était un trésor, mais son père était presque aussi effrayant que Lucius selon Drago.

« Il y a un problème avec les remboursements des ares pour la réception ? » Demanda Drago faisant taire son angoisse d'un problème plus grave.

« Non. J'ai racheté ton contrat, j'épouserais Astoria à la fin Septembre. » Dit-il comme s'il énonçait un fait simple comme le ciel est bleu.

« Quoi ? » Les sourcils de Drago se levèrent si haut qu'ils en frôlèrent la base de ses cheveux. Son regard se fixa à celui de Blaise cherchant l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage, puis il se tourna tour à tour sur Pansy et Theo.

Pansy mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et évitait soigneusement son regard en se concentrant sur les ongles de sa main et le vernis carmin qui les peignait. Theo guettait sa réaction avec une certaine appréhension, mais chez aucun d'eux Drago ne trouva la preuve d'une blague. Il se tourna à nouveau sur Blaise quand celui-ci reprit la parole avec un ennui feint dans son intonation.

« Je dois avouer que convaincre Monsieur Greengrass n'a pas été facile, entre le fait que je vis avec toi et qu'il te déteste cordialement… Mais sa femme n'a pas résisté à mon charme, il faut croire-

« Blaise !? » L'interrompu finalement Drago, fatigué des grands airs de son ami. « Astoria… Elle est au courant ? » Demanda t-il anxieux à l'idée de voir Astoria subir à nouveau un engagement dont elle ne voulait pas.

« Evidemment… Drago, tu me prends pour qui ? Son père lui a parlé ce soir. »

Drago eut envie d'égorger Blaise dans l'instant, ami ou pas, il refusait juste de voir Astoria souffrir encore. Il serra les dents et alors que sa main allait d'elle-même vers sa baguette, il fut stoppé par l'éclat de voix de Pansy.

« Arrêtes ton char, Zabini ! Drago, chéri, cet abruti est dingue d'Astoria depuis qu'il la vue pour la première fois, chez tes parents, à l'annonce de vos fiançailles. Il n'a jamais eu le courage de te le dire parce qu'il savait que tu romprais les fiançailles pour lui et il ne voulait pas que tu t'attires de problèmes avec tes parents et les Greengrass, et pour ce que ça vaut, je pense qu'elle aussi est amoureuse de lui. Il a passé ces dernières semaines avec elle, depuis l'annulation du mariage. »

Drago remarqua le regard noir que lança Blaise en direction de leur amie, mais Pansy haussa tout juste les épaules avant de retourner son attention à l'étude de son vernis à ongle. Drago se détourna d'elle et chercha confirmation dans le regard de Theo d'abord, puis de Blaise. Ce dernier s'était raidi et évitait les yeux du blond très soigneusement.

« Pourquoi… Tu aurais dû me le dire Blaise… » Dit finalement Drago sans la moindre colère mais tout de même confus. Savoir cela aurait épargné bien des problèmes à chacun d'entre eux.

« Tu aurais annulé les fiançailles pour moi, si tu l'avais su. Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça à l'époque. »

« Evidemment que j'aurais tout annulé ! » S'emporta Drago sans vraiment de raison, il garda le silence quelques secondes, pensant à Astoria. Sa gentillesse, le soutien qu'elle avait montré pour lui, il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, des sentiments très forts mais elle savait aussi que Drago ne les lui aurait jamais retournés. Pourtant elle était restée à ses côtés, elle avait pris sa défense contre tous quand il essayait encore de se défaire de sa réputation d'après guerre. Elle l'avait accepté, tel qu'il était sans jamais essayer de le changer. Elle l'avait encouragé pendant son internat, pendant toute sa carrière, elle était souvent restée tard au loft pour l'aider à réviser ou à débattre sur ses recherches pour qu'il puisse finalement trouver le bon angle. Il lui devait tellement.

« Fais moi plaisir, Blaise et prends soin d'Astoria, elle le mérite. » Souffla finalement Drago en accrochant le regard de son ami qui hocha brièvement la tête.

Un flash vert émeraude les interrompit alors que Theo annonçait que le repas était prêt. Les quatre Serpentards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la Cheminée et Drago reconnu la voix étouffée de Potter.

« Juste ta tête, Champion, ne plonge pas da-

« Ca va papa ! Je sais ! Tu l'as dis au moins cent fois ! » Il y eut un petit moment de silence et la voix claire de James résonna dans le salon du Loft. « Drago ?! Drago, tu m'entends ? Teddy ? Je crois qu'il m'entend pas, faut peut-être rajouter de la poudre ? »

« Non ! Teddy, Jamie ! Vous ne rajoutez pas de poudre de cheminette, compris ?! »S'écria la voix plus lointaine de Potter.

Drago se leva de son tabouret et rejoignit le salon attrapant un coussin au passage, qu'il jeta devant l'âtre, le profil de son fils dans la cheminée marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible à son cousin. Drago sourit pour lui-même et se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence.

« Drago ! » Cria James en se tournant vers lui, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres et ses yeux s'agrandissant de plaisir. « Tu m'as manqué ! A Teddy aussi ! Et Maraudeur ! Tu as reçu ma lettre ? »

En voyant le petit visage rond de son fils, le cœur de Drago s'apaisa enfin, l'angoisse et l'anxiété qui avaient envahit son esprit ces derniers jours disparu enfin, l'agitation qui avait habité tout son être se dissipa, juste à la vision de ce visage enfantin, de sa voix aigue et claire. Et son sourire réchauffa Drago de la froideur de sa solitude, comme une lumière dans les ténèbres. Quand Drago regardait James, c'était comme s'il n'était plus seul, comme s'il était chez lui, dans un foyer rempli d'amour et de rire.

Il se rendit seulement compte à quel point il s'était habitué à voir le gamin chaque jour après son travail, il remarquait seulement à quel point il s'était senti vide sans la possibilité de voir James ces derniers jours, combien il lui avait manqué, ce petit bout d'homme avait prit tellement de place dans son coeur, dans sa vie, comment une seule personne pouvait-elle aimer à ce point ? Se demanda Drago en contemplant un instant les yeux rieurs de son fils.

Il hocha la tête avant de répondre, oubliant la présence de ses trois amis. « Oui, j'ai reçu ta lettre ce matin, j'ai accroché ton dessin sur le frigo, et tu m'as manqué aussi James, terriblement. » Il soupira d'aise. « Teddy et Maraudeur aussi. » Ajouta-t-il. « Vous vous amusez bien ? »

« Oui, enfin pas au début parce que j'étais pas content avec papa, il a fallu qu'oncle Charlie le dispute pour qu'il demande pardon ! Des fois je me dis que papa est comme un enfant comme moi ! » Malgré le reproche audible dans la voix de James, Drago nota clairement l'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Ton père avait ses raisons, des fois même les grands font des choses bêtes. »

« Je sais, c'est ce qu'a dit Teddy, mais lui aussi il était en colère contre papa, on lui a pas parlé pendant toute la journée d'hier ! Je crois que même Maraudeur l'a boudé ! C'était trop marrant, papa était tout rouge à force d'appeler Maraudeur pour qu'il lui mette sa laisse, mais Maraudeur il voulait pas l'écouter. C'est Oncle Charlie qui a réussi à l'attacher. » Raconta James avec enthousiasme.

Drago n'arrêta pas le petit rire à l'idée d'un Harry frustré par un chiot boudeur. Il se pencha un peu plus sur l'âtre et demanda à James comment se passaient leurs vacances. Et James se lança dans un long récit sur les dragons qu'il avait pu apercevoir, sur le chalet qu'ils occupaient dans la réserve à côté de celui d'oncle Charlie. Il raconta la partie de cache-cache que Teddy et lui avaient fait avec d'autres enfants du camp, il parla des dragonniers et des dresseurs qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Et Drago voyait à quel point James s'amusait en Roumanie, le garçon avait le même débit enjoué que le premier jour de leur rencontre et Drago imaginait facilement les mains de son fils aller et venir dans tous les sens accompagnant le récit de ses aventures.

A un certain point, Teddy se glissa dans l'âtre poussant un peu James et raconta à son tour leur aventure de la journée près du Lac de la réserve. Ils avaient attrapés des tritons, mais Harry refusait qu'ils les gardent, dit-il avec une moue. Et Drago les écouta avec patience et amusement, il rigola avec eux et les reprit comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire quand ils prononçaient mal un mot ou une phrase.

Derrière lui, il entendait les conversations feintes de ses amis, ces derniers s'étaient mis à table sans l'attendre, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il avait bien mieux à faire. Pansy l'interpella un moment pour lui dire de transmettre 'le bonjour au gamin' et James sembla sautiller sur place en répondant aussi fort qu'il le pu pour que sa voix lui parvienne « Bonsoir Madame Pansy ! ». Les joues de James semblaient avoir foncées et Drago confirma pour lui-même le béguin de son fils pour Pansy.

Compréhensible, Pansy était une femme magnifique.

La tête de Teddy disparu une minute de l'âtre et revint avec un regard triste.

« On doit aller manger, Drago. » Dit-il tristement, James fronça les sourcils et quitta l'âtre à son tour.

Malgré lui, le cœur de Drago se serra dans sa poitrine à l'idée de devoir couper la communication. Il entendit la voix de James à travers le réseau criant sur son père que ce n'était pas juste, qu'il n'avait pas eu assez de temps, qu'il avait encore pleins de choses à raconter à Drago. Et cela réconforta Drago de savoir qu'il manquait à James au point de faire une crise à son père. Harry, par contre resta ferme et ordonna à James de se calmer, il dû néanmoins promettre à James de le laisser utiliser la cheminée le lendemain.

Drago jeta un œil vers l'horloge sur le mur opposé. Cela faisait quasiment une heure qu'il parlait avec son fils. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le temps avait défilé si rapidement.

James réapparu dans l'âtre, son regard peiné, un froncement appuyé et une moue boudeuse. Drago lui sourit tendrement.

« On se parlera demain James, à la même heure, je serais rentré et j'attendrais devant la cheminée. D'accord ? »

James hocha la tête et renifla, retenant probablement ses larmes.

« Pourquoi papa est fâché contre toi ? Il veut pas me le dire… Je sais que Luke a fait quelque chose de pas bien, je l'ai entendu le dire à Meda l'autre jour. »

« J'ai dit quelque chose à ton papa qui l'a beaucoup blessé. C'était la vérité, mais je l'ai dit sous le coup de la colère. »

« Tu lui as demandé pardon ? » S'enquit James après un moment de réflexion. Drago hocha la tête et James soupira. « Papa est une tête de mule… » Drago sourit légèrement. « On se parlera demain ? »

« Oui, James, à demain, bon appétit. »

Drago regarda la tête de son fils disparaître de l'âtre, il soupira et ferma les paupières quelques secondes.

« Drago ? » Son cœur manqua un battement. Son souffle se coupa et il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la tête de Potter de sa cheminée. Ses lunettes légèrement de travers, ses cheveux complètement décoiffé et des cernes foncés sous les yeux. « Salut… »

« Salut… » Répondit Drago dans un souffle.

« Salut. »

« Déjà dit Potter… » Sourit tendrement Drago.

« Exact. » Il sourit à son tour étouffant un rire embarrassé et évita le regard de Drago. « J'ai reçu ta lettre, c'était un hibou express ? Je… Drago, je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'avais juste besoin de partir, de quitter Londres quelques jours… »

Drago sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, il ferma les paupières dans l'espoir de les retenir, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il avait prié Harry de ne pas lui enlever James, il l'avait supplié dans sa lettre, il avait présenté ses excuses pour la façon dont s'était terminé le bal, il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas voulut blessé Harry, c'était vrai, il avait juste été aveuglé par sa colère et n'avait pas réfléchi. Et il avait supplié Harry de ne pas en faire une raison pour lui enlever le droit de voir son fils.

« Je- Ne me l'enlève pas Harry… J'ai be-besoin de lui. »Hoqueta-t-il, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« Non, non, je te jure, Drago, ce n'est absolument pas mon intention. James t'aime et Merlin, Teddy t'adore aussi, ils m'ont fait la gueule pendant deux jours, Jamie ne m'a plus dit un mot depuis qu'il m'a demandé si tu venais avec nous. J'ai juste été stupide, je ne ferais pas ça, jamais. »

« Vrai ? »

« Promis. »

« Ok… Vous rentrez quand ? » Demanda Drago, impatient à l'idée de pouvoir serré son gamin contre lui.

« Dans une semaine, on doit préparer la rentrée… Les nouveaux livres à acheter et tout et un nouvel uniforme pour Jamie, il a grandit depuis le début de l'été. Je crois qu'il sera aussi grand que toi… »

« Je ne suis pas si grand… Il va à quelle école ? Je peux peut-être commencer à acheter ses livres ? »


	22. preview Chapter 22

_Bonjour!_

 _J'ai reçu un message alarmant l'autre jour de l'un d'entre vous et je tiens à rassurer tous le monde, il n'y a pas de hiatus sur cette histoire, il y a bel et bien une suite et une fin, mais je n'ai que très peu de temps pour écrire. T_T_

 _Vie réelle, travail, famille... Ahhh, je suis vraiment désolée du temps que ça me prend et de vous faire attendre comme ça pour le chapitre suivant... Et pour me faire pardonner je vous prépare une lecture qui sera, j'espère à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je ne fais pas vraiment de chapitre court... Je n'aime pas vraiment les chapitre court parce qu'en tant que lectrice moi-même, j'aime avoir le temps d'entrer à nouveau dans l'histoire et me réhabituer aux persos avant que ce soit finit... Enfin je suis sûre que vous comprenez. Donc le prochain chapitre est long et presque terminé. Je n'avance aucune dates de publication car comme je vous l'ai dit je suis très occupée par mon travail et j'ai très peu de temps pour moi et pour mon écriture. Mais au moins soyez rassurés qu'il y a une suite et qu'elle est en cours de production si on peut dire._

 _Je ne voulais pas poster d'annonce de ce genre pour éviter l'excitation suivant l'alerte d'un nouveau post juste pour découvrir que 'beh en fait non' je connais ce genre de déception et beh comme vous je n'aime pas ça, mais quand j'ai lu la review de amlou, j'ai été choquée..._

 _Bref! Pour commencer à me faire pardonner, voici un extrait du prochain chapitre, ce n'est qu'un extrait genre trailer; je n'ai pas fais de troisième lecture donc il devrait y avoir plus de fautes que d'habitude, désolée, mais une fois que le chapitre sera prêt vous retrouverez ce même passage correctement corrigé._

 _Espérant vous rassurer sur mon envie de terminer cette histoire avec vous._

 _AB._

La nuit était claire et douce. Une légère brise venait de l'est pour en atténuer sa chaleur. L'été touchait bientôt à sa fin, mais à certains endroits la chaleur perdurait, même la nuit. Le hurlement lointain d'un loup se perdit en échos dans l'immense vallée sombre, les étoiles scintillaient et la lune en son croissant ascendant débutait sa garde sur les créatures nocturnes qui peuplaient cette région reculée.

Autour de lui, dans le silence bruyant de la forêt, les ombres des bois semblaient s'arrêter en émerveillement devant son campement. Il pouvait entendre les bruits sourds de sabots allant et venant autour de lui, parfois tentant la discrétion, allant lentement, pour peut-être jeter un œil aux étrangers qui venaient envahir leur territoire. Il reconnut les pas d'une famille de lapin et ceux d'un blaireau, le jappement strident d'un renard répondu aussitôt pas sa femelle. Maraudeur couinait et gémissait à côté d'Harry, sa curiosité à l'inconnu, à tous ces bruits d'animaux, était sans doute plus attrayant pour le jeune chiot que de rester allonger devant un feu de camp à ruminer l'échec de sa plus longue relation amoureuse et sa culpabilité à ce sentiment de soulagement qui l'habitait depuis sa rupture.

Non, Maraudeur avait des plaisirs simples, il voulait courir après les lapins cachés dans les buissons à leur droite, il voulait répondre aux renards et essayer d'attraper les lucioles qui voletaient entre les arbres. Et à chaque nouveau bruit, sa queue remuait d'avantage, mais il ne bougeait pas de sa place, sa tête sur la cuisse d'Harry, pendant que ce dernier, lui grattait l'arrière des oreilles d'un geste machinal.

En ombre chinoise sur la toile de leur tente, Harry pouvait voir les silhouettes de Teddy et James, s'agitant à grands gestes sur leurs lits à mimer les dragons qu'ils avaient vu dans la journée. Leurs rires ricochaient sur la toile et venaient jusqu'à Harry, comme une douce mélodie qui le faisait sourire.

Le hululement d'une chouette le fit sortir malgré lui de ses pensées distraites. Il tourna légèrement le poignet, sa baguette en main pour raviver les braises de leur feu de camp.

Ils étaient encore dans la réserve, mais après les deux premiers jours passés chez Charlie avec les autres dresseurs, Harry avait emmené les garçons pour une longue randonnée à travers l'immense vallée. C'était leur cinquième et dernier jour de camping, au matin, ils reprendraient la direction du village de dresseur, ils diraient au revoir à Charlie et rentrerait à Londres le surlendemain. Avec un passage obligatoire par Budapest pour un Portoloin international, le voyage de retour serait plus long que l'aller.

S'il était honnête envers lui-même, Harry admettrait sans doute n'avoir aucune envie de rentrer. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ou pour qui rentrer. Plus personne ne l'attendait à la maison.

Il soupira espérant voir sa solitude le fuir en même temps que ce souffle. Drago attendait James, Meda attendait Teddy. Oh, Harry, savait que ses amis l'attendaient, mais parfois l'amitié n'était pas suffisante. Parfois l'amitié était même plus douloureuse que la solitude.

Regarder le bonheur de ses amis, regarder les autres être deux, être aimer, être ce que lui n'était pas, avoir ce que lui n'avait pas, ne faisait que lui montrer avec plus d'évidence ce qui lui manquait.

Il avait vécu tout ça avant. Avant de rencontrer Luke. Quand il croyait qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais, après avoir laissé Drago partir. Il avait goûté à ce bonheur, il l'avait eu entre ses mains et l'avait laissé partir comme un idiot. Et il avait cru sincèrement que plus jamais il ne ressentirait la même chose.

Et pourtant, il rencontra Luke. Et Luke le fit rire, le fit croire, le fit aimer à nouveau. C'était une idée délicieuse et il s'était laissé y croire. Même avec des réserves, il avait prit son temps, il avait attendu près de six mois avant de présenter Luke à ses amis puis six mois de plus avaient passés avant qu'il ne le présente à James. Et encore six mois avaient passés avant qu'il ne dise la vérité sur la filiation de James. Luke savait qu'Harry avait eut le cœur brisé, il savait qu'une précédente relation avait mis Harry sur ses gardes envers les autres hommes et que sa capacité à se livrer et faire confiance avait été ébranlée par un homme dont il n'avait jamais prononcé le nom. Mais c'était évident pour tout ceux qui connaissaient Harry que cet homme mystérieux et l'autre père de James ne faisaient qu'un, pourtant ni Luke, ni ses amis n'avaient jamais pressé le sujet.

Il avait été heureux avec Luke, il s'était reconstruit auprès de lui, mais quelque part il savait qu'au final ça ne marcherait pas. Il avait fait l'autruche pendant trop d'années. Il avait mis trop de temps à accepter de vivre avec Luke. Peu importe les excuses qu'il se trouvait, les prétextes qu'il utilisait, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas oublier Drago. Et qu'une once d'espoir subsistait en lui.

C'était cet espoir aussi infime soit-il qui l'avait retenu de s'engager pleinement dans sa relation avec Luke et il reconnaissait aujourd'hui avoir été injuste envers son petit ami. Maintenant son ex.

Il réalisa qu'il était aussi responsable de l'échec de leur relation que l'était Luke.

Il avait passé son temps à mettre de la distance entre eux, il n'avait jamais été réellement à fond dans cette relation et aujourd'hui il se cachait derrière l'erreur de Luke pour ne pas affronter ses propres erreurs.

Harry soupira et Maraudeur releva la tête, la penchant curieusement sur le côté dans une question muette. Harry esquissa un sourire et ébouriffa la tête du chiot avant de retourner à sa contemplation des étoiles au dessus de sa tête.

Drago demanda un capuccino à l'étudiante derrière le comptoir et Weasley se laissa avoir par un triple latte caramel avec crème. Il grimaça aux nombres de calories que pourrait contenir une seule gorgée de cette boisson et paya la caissière avant de se décaler au bout du comptoir pour attendre son capuccino, Weasley sur les talons.

Le rouquin avait proposé une pause après la dernière librairie où ils avaient finalement trouvé le fameux cahier de grammaire demandé sur la liste scolaire. Pour être honnête, c'était Weasley qui l'avait trouvé en premier et avait saisit le dernier exemplaire avant une mère de famille à la mine hargneuse. Drago l'aurait prit dans ses bras s'il ne s'était pas rappellé en face de qui il était.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent à une table d'angle près de la vitrine quand un autre étudiant leur servit leurs boissons. Et pendant de trop longues secondes, un silence régna entre eux.

« Harry rentre bientôt… » Hésita Weasley, visiblement conscient de la sensibilité du sujet qu'il abordait.

Drago leva les yeux de son capuccino une seconde avant de le détourner à travers la vitre, dans la rue, où un homme regardait autour de lui avec un air perdu. Drago l'observa avec attention, il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années tout juste, blond lui-même, grand aux membres élancés et une posture élégante malgré cet air hagard et fragile, et quelque chose dans son regard, interpellait Drago, l'écho d'un lointain souvenir. Il se revoyait dans ce jeune homme, plusieurs années auparavant, attendant au coin d'une rue, un thé fumant à la main et son propre café dans l'autre que Harry se montre enfin. Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvre du jeune homme et il ouvrit les bras pour y accueillir une ravissante jeune femme au cheveux longs et auburn. Drago sourit pour lui-même et baissa à nouveau son regard sur son capuccino.

« Oui… Oui, il rentre bientôt. »

Un autre silence s'installa entre eux et Weasley inspira longuement.

« Ecoutes, Malefoy, je ne suis pas ton plus grand fan, on est pas… Amis. Mais on tient tous les deux à Harry et à James. »

Le ton protecteur de Weasley interpella Drago et il comprit où voulait en venir son interlocuteur.

« Tu veux savoir si j'ai l'intention de… Quoi au juste ? De les abandonner ? De manipuler Potter ou de prendre James ? » Dit-il sur la défensive.

« Quoi ? Non, enfin… Harry vient tout juste de rompre avec Luke, et il s'est enfuit, au lieu d'affronter sa rupture, il a prit la fuite, ça ne lui ressemble pas et la seule fois où il a fait ça… D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est quand tu l'as quitté-

« Weasley-

Drago s'arrêta quand Weasley leva une main pour interrompre le blond.

« Laisse-moi finir… Je me souviens comment il était à ce moment là… On a même cru qu'on le reverrait pas, et aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il est parti à cause de toi, Malefoy, pas à cause de Luke. Enfin… Luke y est certainement pour beaucoup, mais je crois que c'est les sentiments qu'il a pour toi qui l'ont fait fuir. Harry a peur des sentiments qu'il a pour toi. Je crois qu'Harry s'est rendu compte qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour toi quand ce que lui a fait Luke ne l'a pas blessé comme ça aurait dû. »

« Mais il ne t'a pas pardonné, il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous, et il n'a toujours pas pardonné que tu ne l'ais pas choisi et il ne s'est pas pardonné lui-même, de t'avoir laissé partir. Harry s'est battu pour tout dans sa vie, même pour garder James… On lui a tous dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il risquait sa vie, ma mère, mes parents, ils ne sont pas… Homophobes ou quoique ce soit, mais même eux, pensaient que Harry aurait dû mettre un terme à sa grossesse. Tu le sais sans doute mieux que moi, t'es médicomage, tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux pour un sorcier. Mais Harry, il s'est battu, contre tout le monde, il a tenu bon et James est un garçon génial et quand il est né on a tous regretté de ne pas avoir fait confiance à Harry. Tu es le seul pour qui Harry ne s'est pas battu, il a renoncé et il s'en veut plus qu'il t'en veut à toi. »

Drago prit une gorgée de son capuccino pour se laisser le temps de digérer les paroles de Weasley. Il se demanda aussi s'il n'était pas devenu fou car il était actuellement dans un Starbuck dans le centre de Londres en train d'écouter Ronald Bilius Weasley lui donner des conseils sur sa relation avec Harry Potter. Dans quel monde bizarre avait-il basculé ?

« Je ne sais pas comment… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, Weasley, pourquoi tu me parles d'Harry… Je ne sais pas non plus comment convaincre Harry que j'ai- Il s'interrompit en manque de mots, il ferma les yeux et imagina le visage souriant d'Harry, arrivant vers lui des années auparavant, ses joues rosies par la morsure d'un vent frais d'automne, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses lunettes un peu de travers et un sourire tellement éblouissant que le cœur de Drago ne savait plus sur quel rythme battre. Mais il se souvint de cette douleur et de ses regrets qui l'accablaient à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry, se rappelant que leur relation n'était qu'une aventure, que bientôt, ce cocon, ce rêve finirait et qu'il devrait accomplir son devoir d'héritier Malefoy… « J'ai fais une erreur en quittant Potter, pas seulement pour James, mais pour moi aussi… Et j'essaye… Mais c'est à Potter de faire un choix maintenant, tout ce que je peux c'est… » Et il réalisa à ce moment qu'Andromeda avait raison. Et tout ce qu'il pu c'est de répéter les paroles de sa tante. « …Attendre, je peux juste l'attendre. » Et Weasley hocha lentement la tête comme pour confirmer la réalisation de Drago.


	23. Chapter 23

_OH MY GOD ! I DID IT !_

 _Lecteurs, lectrices,_

 _Vous avez été tellement patients avec moi, ce chapitre a été une vraie torture à écrire, parce que c'est le moment qu'on attend depuis que Drago a ouvert la porte de son appartement sur ce tout petit bout de chou qu'est Jamie ! Mais ça devait être subtil, je ne pouvais pas tout gâcher en précipitant les choses ! Et j'ai mis tellement de temps à trouver ce qu'il fallait d'équilibre… Et la vie réelle était tellement exigeante ! Déménager, travailler, et les fêtes en famille, et mes amies qui font des bébés et mon frère qui fait aussi des bébés et un frère qui fait des concerts ! Monde de fous qui va trop vite !_

 _Bref, l'histoire,_

 _Et j'ai écris, et j'ai effacé, et je me suis perdue, et j'ai perdu ma clé USB avec tous mes textes dessus et j'ai déprimé et j'ai retrouvé ma clé USB et j'ai écris et j'ai effacé encore et enfin… enfin !_

 _Le chapitre 21 IL EST LA !_

 _Bon pour vous dire la vérité, je l'ai coupé parce que sinon c'était trop long… 55 pages Word… qui finissait en un terrible cliffanhanger, pouvait pas vous faire ça ! pas après cette longue absence._

 _Donc je ne vous sers que 32 pages ce soir, et j'espère infiniment que ça vous plaira et que ça pardonnera ces plusieurs longs mois sans nouvelles._

 _Merci pour tout vos encouragements durant cette période, pour vos superbes reviews et j'espère que cette histoire va continuer de vous plaire !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

AnneBridges

Fin Août – début Septembre 2007

Drago en était à sa quatrième librairie dans le centre survolté et bruyant de Londres. A la Recherche des affaires scolaire pour Jamie et Teddy, il vivait une journée si ce n'est horrible, à peine supportable. Les boutiques qu'il avait jusque là, visitées, étaient bondées, mères de familles avec ribambelles d'enfants criant et chahutant, se battant pour le dernier agenda de tel ou tel héro de dessin animé, se déchirant pour le cartable à la mode. La surconsommation du monde moldu avait toujours été quelque chose d'intriguant pour Drago, il avait mis du temps à en comprendre les arcanes, le désir d'appartenance et de conformité des moldus mais ce besoin qu'ils avaient de montrer par des colifichets leur supériorité était semblable à ce qu'il avait vécu lui-même dans le monde sorcier en un sens.

Dans son dernier courrier, Harry avait mentionné la rentrée scolaire des deux garçons et qu'il devrait acheter leurs fournitures dès son retour. Drago lui proposa un coup de main, le regrettant un peu maintenant qu'il faisait face à la cohue du centre Londonien. Il retint ses propres goûts luxueux pour quelque chose de plus classique. Il savait que ni Teddy, ni James ne sauraient apprécier la qualité d'un carnet relié d'un cuir tanné artisanalement.

Chargé d'une demi-douzaine de sacs, Drago sortit de sa dernière boutique pour se perdre dans la foule londonienne. Le bruit de la rue l'assaillant presque violemment l'obligea à prendre une seconde pour se concentrer sur sa prochaine destination. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un seul livre en rupture de stock dans chaque librairies qu'il avait visité jusque là. Il se détourna de l'animation survolté de Carnaby Street pour remonter vers Regent Street dans l'espoir de trouver une nouvelle librairie où il pourrait trouver le fameux livre manquant à la liste de Teddy. Slalomant entre les touristes, les groupes de jeunes filles et leurs sacs aux différentes marques textiles et les bandes d'adolescents bras par-dessus l'épaule, cravates d'uniformes scolaires desserrées, Drago pensait au retour imminent d'Harry. Les lettres qu'ils avaient échangé ces derniers jours recélaientt une sorte de promesse quand à l'avenir de leur relation et il n'avait qu'une envie, pouvoir explorer cette promesse.

Tournant au coin d'une rue, le regard de Drago fut attiré malgré lui par une chevelure rousse flamboyante. S'approchant un peu plus, il reconnu sans mal Weasley, semblant confus par la cohue d'une des rues les plus passantes de Londres.

La nuit était claire et douce. Une légère brise venait de l'est pour en atténuer sa chaleur. L'été touchait bientôt à sa fin, mais à certains endroits la chaleur perdurait, même la nuit. Le hurlement lointain d'un loup se perdit en échos dans l'immense vallée sombre, les étoiles scintillaient et la lune en son croissant ascendant débutait sa garde sur les créatures nocturnes qui peuplaient cette région reculée.

Autour de lui, dans le silence bruyant de la forêt, les ombres des bois semblaient s'arrêter en émerveillement devant son campement. Il pouvait entendre les bruits sourds de sabots allant et venant autour de lui, parfois tentant la discrétion, allant lentement, pour peut-être jeter un œil aux étrangers qui venaient envahir leur territoire. Il reconnut les pas d'une famille de lapin et ceux d'un blaireau, le jappement strident d'un renard répondu aussitôt pas sa femelle. Maraudeur couinait et gémissait à côté d'Harry, sa curiosité à l'inconnu, à tout ces bruits d'animaux, était sans doute plus attrayant pour le jeune chiot que de rester allongé devant un feu de camp à ruminer l'échec de sa plus longue relation amoureuse et sa culpabilité à ce sentiment de soulagement qui l'habitait depuis sa rupture.

Non, Maraudeur avait des plaisirs simples, il voulait courir après les lapins cachés dans les buissons à leur droite, il voulait répondre aux renards et essayer d'attraper les lucioles qui voletaient entre les arbres. Et à chaque nouveau bruit, sa queue remuait d'avantage, mais il ne bougeait pas de sa place, sa tête sur la cuisse d'Harry, pendant que ce dernier, lui grattait l'arrière des oreilles d'un geste machinal.

En ombre chinoise sur la toile de leur tente, Harry pouvait voir les silhouettes de Teddy et James, s'agitant à grands gestes sur leurs lits à mimer les dragons qu'ils avaient vu dans la journée. Leurs rires ricochaient sur la toile et venaient jusqu'à Harry, comme une douce mélodie qui le faisait sourire.

Le hululement d'une chouette le fit sortir malgré lui de ses pensées distraites. Il tourna légèrement le poignet, sa baguette en main pour raviver les braises de leur feu de camp.

Ils étaient encore dans la réserve, mais après les deux premiers jours passés chez Charlie avec les autres dresseurs, Harry avait emmené les garçons pour une longue randonnée à travers l'immense vallée. C'était leur cinquième et dernier jour de camping, au matin, ils reprendraient la direction du village de dresseur, ils diraient au revoir à Charlie et rentreraient à Londres le surlendemain. Avec un passage obligatoire par Budapest pour un Portoloin international, le voyage de retour serait plus long que l'aller.

S'il était honnête envers lui-même, Harry admettrait sans doute n'avoir aucune envie de rentrer. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ou pour qui rentrer. Plus personne ne l'attendait à la maison.

Il soupira espérant voir sa solitude le fuir en même temps que ce souffle. Drago attendait James, Meda attendait Teddy. Oh, Harry, savait que ses amis l'attendaient, mais parfois l'amitié n'était pas suffisante. Parfois l'amitié était même plus douloureuse que la solitude.

Regarder le bonheur de ses amis, regarder les autres être deux, être aimer, être ce que lui n'était pas, avoir ce que lui n'avait pas, ne faisait que lui montrer avec plus d'évidence ce qui lui manquait.

Il avait vécu tout ça avant. Avant de rencontrer Luke. Quand il croyait qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais, après avoir laissé Drago partir. Il avait goûté à ce bonheur, il l'avait eu entre ses mains et l'avait laissé partir comme un idiot. Et il avait cru sincèrement que plus jamais il ne ressentirait la même chose.

Et pourtant, il rencontra Luke. Et Luke le fit rire, le fit croire, le fit aimer à nouveau. C'était une idée délicieuse et il s'était laissé y croire. Même avec des réserves, il avait prit son temps, il avait attendu près de six mois avant de présenter Luke à ses amis puis six mois de plus avaient passés avant qu'il ne le présente à James. Et encore six mois avaient passés avant qu'il ne dise la vérité sur la filiation de James. Luke savait qu'Harry avait eut le cœur brisé, il savait qu'une précédente relation avait mis Harry sur ses gardes envers les autres hommes et que sa capacité à se livrer et faire confiance avait été ébranlée par un homme dont il n'avait jamais prononcé le nom. Mais c'était évident pour tout ceux qui connaissaient Harry que cet homme mystérieux et l'autre père de James ne faisaient qu'un, pourtant ni Luke, ni ses amis n'avaient jamais pressé le sujet.

Il avait été heureux avec Luke, il s'était reconstruit auprès de lui, mais quelque part il savait qu'au final ça ne marcherait pas. Il avait fait l'autruche pendant trop d'années. Il avait mis trop de temps à accepter de vivre avec Luke. Peu importe les excuses qu'il se trouvait, les prétextes qu'il utilisait, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas oublié Drago. Et qu'une once d'espoir subsistait en lui.

C'était cet espoir aussi infime soit-il qui l'avait retenu de s'engager pleinement dans sa relation avec Luke et il reconnaissait aujourd'hui avoir été injuste envers son petit ami. Maintenant son ex.

Il réalisa qu'il était aussi responsable de l'échec de leur relation que l'était Luke.

Il avait passé son temps à mettre de la distance entre eux, il n'avait jamais été réellement à fond dans cette relation et aujourd'hui il se cachait derrière l'erreur de Luke pour ne pas affronter ses propres erreurs.

Harry soupira et Maraudeur releva la tête, la penchant curieusement sur le côté dans une question muette. Harry esquissa un sourire et ébouriffa la tête du chiot avant de retourner à sa contemplation des étoiles au dessus de sa tête.

Drago demanda un capuccino à l'étudiante derrière le comptoir et Weasley se laissa avoir par un triple latte caramel avec crème. Il grimaça aux nombres de calories que pourrait contenir une seule gorgée de cette boisson et paya la caissière avant de se décaler au bout du comptoir pour attendre son capuccino, Weasley sur les talons.

Le rouquin avait proposé une pause après la dernière librairie où ils avaient finalement trouvé le fameux cahier de grammaire demandé sur la liste scolaire. Pour être honnête, c'était Weasley qui l'avait trouvé en premier et avait saisit le dernier exemplaire avant une mère de famille à la mine hargneuse. Drago l'aurait prit dans ses bras s'il ne s'était pas rappelé en face de qui il était.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent à une table d'angle près de la vitrine quand un autre étudiant leur servit leurs boissons. Et pendant de trop longues secondes, un silence régna entre eux.

« Harry rentre bientôt… » Hésita Weasley, visiblement conscient de la sensibilité du sujet qu'il abordait.

Drago leva les yeux de son capuccino une seconde avant de le détourner à travers la vitre, dans la rue, où un homme regardait autour de lui avec un air perdu. Drago l'observa avec attention, il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années tout juste, blond lui-même, grand aux membres élancés et une posture élégante malgré cet air hagard et fragile, et quelque chose dans son regard, interpellait Drago, l'écho d'un lointain souvenir. Il se revoyait dans ce jeune homme, plusieurs années auparavant, attendant au coin d'une rue, un thé fumant à la main et son propre café dans l'autre qu'Harry se montre enfin. Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il ouvrit les bras pour y accueillir une ravissante jeune femme aux cheveux longs et auburn. Drago sourit pour lui-même et baissa à nouveau son regard sur son capuccino.

« Oui… Oui, il rentre bientôt. »

Un autre silence s'installa entre eux et Weasley inspira longuement.

« Ecoutes, Malefoy, je ne suis pas ton plus grand fan, on est pas… Amis. Mais on tient tous les deux à Harry et à James. »

Le ton protecteur de Weasley interpella Drago et il comprit où voulait en venir son interlocuteur.

« Tu veux savoir si j'ai l'intention de… Quoi au juste ? De les abandonner ? De manipuler Potter ou de prendre James ? » Dit-il sur la défensive.

« Quoi ? Non, enfin… Harry vient tout juste de rompre avec Luke, et il s'est enfuit, au lieu d'affronter sa rupture, il a prit la fuite, ça ne lui ressemble pas et la seule fois où il a fait ça… D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est quand tu l'as quitté-

« Weasley-

Drago s'arrêta quand Weasley leva une main pour interrompre le blond.

« Laisse-moi finir… Je me souviens comment il était à ce moment là… On a même cru qu'on le reverrait pas, et aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il est parti à cause de toi, Malefoy, pas à cause de Luke. Enfin… Luke y est certainement pour beaucoup, mais je crois que c'est les sentiments qu'il a pour toi qui l'ont fait fuir. Harry a peur des sentiments qu'il a pour toi. Je crois qu'Harry s'est rendu compte qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour toi quand ce que lui a fait Luke ne l'a pas blessé comme ça aurait dû. »

« Mais il ne t'a pas pardonné, il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous, et il n'a toujours pas pardonné que tu ne l'ais pas choisi et il ne s'est pas pardonné lui-même, de t'avoir laissé partir. Harry s'est battu pour tout dans sa vie, même pour garder James… On lui a tous dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il risquait sa vie, ma mère, mes parents, ils ne sont pas… Homophobes ou quoique ce soit, mais même eux, pensaient que Harry aurait dû mettre un terme à sa grossesse. Tu le sais sans doute mieux que moi, t'es médicomage, tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux pour un sorcier. Mais Harry, il s'est battu, contre tout le monde, il a tenu bon et James est un garçon génial et quand il est né on a tous regretté de ne pas avoir fait confiance à Harry. Tu es le seul pour qui Harry ne s'est pas battu, il a renoncé et il s'en veut plus qu'il t'en veut à toi. »

Drago prit une gorgée de son capuccino pour se laisser le temps de digérer les paroles de Weasley. Il se demanda aussi s'il n'était pas devenu fou car il était actuellement dans un Starbuck dans le centre de Londres en train d'écouter Ronald Bilius Weasley lui donner des conseils sur sa relation avec Harry Potter. Dans quel monde bizarre avait-il basculé ?

« Je ne sais pas comment… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, Weasley, pourquoi tu me parles d'Harry… Je ne sais pas non plus comment convaincre Harry que j'ai- » Il s'interrompit en manque de mots, il ferma les yeux et imagina le visage souriant d'Harry, arrivant vers lui des années auparavant, ses joues rosies par la morsure d'un vent frais d'automne, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses lunettes un peu de travers et un sourire tellement éblouissant que le cœur de Drago ne savait plus sur quel rythme battre. Mais il se souvint de cette douleur et de ses regrets qui l'accablaient à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry, se rappelant que leur relation n'était qu'une aventure, que bientôt, ce cocon, ce rêve finirait et qu'il devrait accomplir son devoir d'héritier Malefoy… « J'ai fais une erreur en quittant Potter, pas seulement pour James, mais pour moi aussi… Et j'essaye… Mais c'est à Potter de faire un choix maintenant, tout ce que je peux c'est… » Et il réalisa à ce moment qu'Andromeda avait raison. Et tout ce qu'il pu c'est de répéter les paroles de sa tante. « …Attendre, je peux juste l'attendre. » Et Weasley hocha lentement la tête comme pour confirmer la réalisation de Drago.

Deux jours plus tard Drago se précipitait vers le Ministère de la magie, quittant Ste Mangouste par le réseau de Cheminette après une longue garde dans le service de triage de l'hôpital. Il était exténué, mais une excitation vibrante le maintenait alerte. Il traversa l'Atrium à grands pas, une tasse en carton fumante d'un thé délicieux dans une main et sa sacoche de travail dans l'autre, Drago marchait avec son assurance habituelle sa robe de sorcier volant derrière lui.

Il sentit quelques regards se tourner sur son passage mais n'y porta pas vraiment d'attention alors qu'il passait les agents de sécurité pour accéder aux ascenseurs. Il sortit de la cabine au service des Transports et traversa un enfilement de couloirs jusqu'à un grand hall donnant sur un comptoir d'accueil circulaire en plein milieu du Hall. Au dessus une horloge en bronze à quatre faces affichaient l'heure et étaient visibles depuis chaque coins de la large pièce. Sur la droite de Drago, il y avait plusieurs rangées de bancs en bois vernis et un chariot à friandises qui vendait aussi thés et cafés, non loin un kiosque à journaux offrait une petite terrasse de quelques tables de jardins en fer forgé pour les voyageurs les moins pressés. Les bancs étaient occupés par des voyageurs à la mine fatiguée, des familles aux enfants surexcités pas encore en âge d'être à Poudlard.

Le Hall des Transports magiques se séparait en trois terminaux bien distincts, celui dans lequel se trouvait Drago était le hall des transports magiques courts et distribuait tout le circuit Européen. Les deux autres, l'un réservé aux trajets internes couvrant uniquement la Grande Bretagne et l'Irlande et l'autre pour les trajets longs pouvant faire voyager à travers le monde.

Drago se rapprocha des panneaux d'affichages magiques annonçant les arrivées et départs des portoloins et chercha rapidement l'annonce de l'arrivée qu'il recherchait. Suivant les indications du panneau d'affichage Drago se dépêcha jusqu'au terminal B et resta derrière le cordon de sécurité devant l'arche en pierre noire. Il eut tout juste le temps de terminer son thé et jeter la tasse vide dans une poubelle qu'une petite femme au dos voûté et aux cheveux violets, en robe d'uniforme bleu roi, arriva devant l'arche B, elle ajusta sa paire de lunettes à double foyer et regarda Drago avec une sorte grimace, puis vérifia une montre à gousset accrochée sa robe de sorcier. Elle émit un reniflement et ordonna à Drago, d'une voix métallique et laconique de se reculer. A contre cœur Drago recula d'un pas et quand la femme lui fit un second regard appuyé, Drago souffla son agacement et recula d'un autre pas. L'employée du ministère se détourna dédaigneusement de lui et leva sa baguette en un arc de cercle retraçant l'arche en pierre noire du terminal. Une voile bleu presque opaque scintillant de magie s'éleva entre les murs dissimulant son ouverture et la petite pièce qui se cachait derrière.

A de nombreuses reprises au cours de ces dernières années, Drago était venu dans ce même endroit pour accueillir Pansy le plus souvent, qui revenait de Paris ou de Rome. Il savait que l'entrée des terminaux était toujours cachée à la vue des autres voyageurs pour permettre aux arrivants ou à ceux qui partaient de bénéficier d'un peu d'intimité pour se préparer à leur voyage en Portoloin ou pour simplement reprendre leur équilibre à leur retour.

Encore quelques minutes à ressentir cette légère vibration sous sa peau, cette anticipation qui le rendait impatient et qui agitait ses doigts, serrant et desserrant compulsivement les jointures de ses phalanges le long de sa cuisse. Pour s'occuper l'esprit dans son attente interminable et se détourner de l'anxiété qui naissait doucement dans son cœur, accélérant ses battements, il se répéta son emploi du temps de la semaine, pensa aux tests qu'il avait en cours sur la nouvelle potion qu'il concevait, se remémorant ensuite les étapes de conception des potions les plus compliquées qu'il connaissait. Le tue-loup, la potion guérissant de la Dragoncelle l'anti-venin aux morsures de Chimère. Il en était à la deuxième étape de l'anti-venin quand l'employée du ministère leva à nouveau sa baguette et le rideau de magie tomba à peine que la vielle dame était déjà repartit vers un autre terminal.

Drago la suivie du regard et son attention déportée pendant ces quelques secondes suffirent à sa surprise quand il fut percuté de plein fouet avec un entrain sans pareil, il baissa tout juste les yeux qu'un second choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il se rééquilibra avec peine et trouva Teddy et James enserrant tous deux sa taille. Drago se détacha d'eux avec un grand sourire incontrôlable et rencontra le même sur les visages des enfants. Il se baissa posant un genou à terre pour se mettre à leur niveau et ouvrit ses bras pour les accueillir contre lui.

« Vous m'avez manqué. » Murmura t-il entre les deux garçons.

Une seconde plus tard, Drago reconnu les jappements excités de Maraudeur et s'écartant légèrement il remarqua le chiot coincé entre son fils et lui.

« Drago ! » Crièrent-ils en même temps se jetant contre lui. Teddy enfonça sa figure sur son épaule gauche pendant que le bras de Drago l'entourait et l'amenait un peu plus contre lui.

Il accueilli les deux garçons dans ses bras et les serra du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le visage perdu entre deux masses de cheveux blonds foncés et bleu turquoise. Il laissa le sourire qui menaçait son visage étirer ses lèvres et respira profondément le parfum de pomme s'échappant de James et Teddy.

C'est un couinement de Maraudeur qui le poussa à rompre l'étreinte, le pauvre chiot avait à peine assez de place pour respirer dans l'étau des bras de James, serré dans la laine épaisse du manteau de Drago. Il ébouriffa la tête de l'animal avec un petit rire quand il se recula. Maraudeur lui répondit d'un jappement joyeux et il se tordit dans les bras de James pour essayer de lui échapper.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? » Demanda finalement Drago en ébouriffant tour à tour les deux garçons. Et ce fut le signal de départ d'une cacophonie de récits. Les visages encore poupins de Teddy et James se fendirent de larges sourires et leurs voix éclatèrent en même temps dans un torrent de mots.

Drago comprit quelques mots par ci par là, dragons, gigantissime si c'était un mot, loups, tente et voler…

Leurs voix auraient pu se perdre dans le brouhaha de la foule allant et venant autour d'eux, mais pas aux oreilles de Drago. C'était comme si le silence avait conquit le terminal B à la force de l'excitation des deux garçons, rien ne semblait atteindre Drago à part leur voix surexcitées.

Drago pouffa de rire devant l'énergie qu'ils diffusaient autour d'eux, une joie presque palpable qui l'envahissait et le saisissait au cœur.

« Du calme… » Finit-il par intervenir, « je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dites, un seul à la fois, d'accord ? » Ajout t-il après que Teddy et James aient finit par arrêter de parler en même temps.

Un sourire incontrôlable étirait les traits de Drago, il regarda les deux garçons tour à tour et un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique attrapa son attention. Il leva les yeux sur un Harry pliant presque sous un énorme sac de camping, deux autres sacs dans chacune de ses mains, ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et ses cheveux décoiffés, lui donnant un air de vagabond, mais un vagabond adorable. Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement au sourire tendre qu'Harry posa sur les enfants et lui. Il se releva doucement pour lui faire face, gardant une main sur l'épaule de chaque garçon.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté dans une question muette, puis souris plus largement en abaissant ses yeux sur James et Teddy.

« Et si on rentrait, Drago peut dîner à la maison avec Andromeda et nous ? » Il releva les yeux sur Drago semblant hésité. « Enfin, si tu es libre ? »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant qu'il ne pu prononcer le moindre son, James et Teddy s'étaient retournés vers lui et tiraient sur ses bras, James en sautillant sur place faisant bondir le pauvre Maraudeur dans l'étau de ses bras.

« Dis oui ! Dis oui, Drago ! S'il te plait !? »

Il pouffa de rire à l'enthousiasme des deux garçons et il hocha la tête avec un sourire en les regardant avant de croiser à nouveau les yeux d'Harry et de noter son expression soulagée. Ils partagèrent un sourire timide et Drago avança une main vers Harry.

« Je- je peux t'aider ? Tu es chargé. »

Harry regarda la main de Drago puis les siennes et les sacs qu'il tenait comme s'il avait oublié qu'ils étaient là et leva les sourcils de surprise puis balbutia un 'oui, merci' en tendant un des sacs à Drago.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua les regards des sorciers et sorcières qui s'arrêtaient sur leur passage, murmurant et pointant du doigt les deux hommes connus pour leur antipathie. Non, ils étaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre ou sur les enfants qui sautillaient devant eux, exaltés par leur voyage autant que par leurs retrouvailles avec Drago.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Harry avait à peine ouvert la porte que James lâchait enfin Maraudeur qui détala en jappant dans l'escalier pour monter à l'étage, le chiot s'arrêta sur le premier palier et se tourna pour appeler Teddy et James d'un aboiement. Les deux garçons sourirent et se défirent de leurs sacs à dos et manteaux avant de partir à la poursuite du chiot dans une volée de rires, laissant Harry et Drago seuls dans l'entrée. Le silence qui suivit l'échappée des enfants déstabilisa Drago, il ne se sentit pas à sa place et pendant quelques secondes, il douta d'avoir fait le bon choix. Récupérer Harry si peu de temps après sa rupture, mais quand le brun posa sur lui un regard hésitant et timide lui rappelant le regard qu'il avait eu au matin de leur première nuit ensemble, Drago oublia ses doutes.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? » Demanda t-il et regrettant presque aussitôt sa question.

« Je n'appellerais pas vraiment ça des- vacances… » Lui répondit malgré tout Harry avec un léger sourire accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils. « Euh… C'était… Bien. Les gamins se sont amusés, Maraudeur a été difficile à tenir… J'ai dû lui conjuré une laisse, il n'aime pas les laisses ! Il a rongé toutes celles que j'ai conjurées, jour après jour, tous les matins, je me réveillais pour trouver sa laisse mâchouillée à l'extrême. Enfin… Je vais passer dans une animalerie, ils ont ces laisses en chaîne, il ne viendra pas aussi facilement à bout du métal qu'il l'a fait avec le cuir… » Harry termina sur un rire gêné, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Laissant comprendre à Drago que lui aussi était nerveux et comblait juste le silence.

« Tu devrais prévenir Andromeda, je vais nous faire du thé en attendant. » Proposa Drago après quelques secondes de pure contemplation, car un Harry nerveux paraissait toujours plus adorable aux yeux de Drago.

« Euh, oui, oui, je vais-» Harry s'interrompit et regarda Drago dans les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Je suis désolé… » Dit-il subitement fermant les paupières pendant une longue seconde pour les rouvrir avec une expression déterminée et sincère. « Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, sans te prévenir… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as pu penser… J'ai juste, j'ai flippé. J'ai pris la fuite parce que c'était plus facile… Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Tu as été formidable depuis… Tu es génial avec James, et avec Teddy aussi, et-

« Harry- » Intervint Drago tentant de l'interrompre. Mais le brun leva les mains dans un geste presque suppliant.

« Non, j'ai besoin, je dois m'excuser, je sais que je t'ai écris, mais… Bon sang Drago… Tu n'imagines même pas ce que m'as dit Jamie ! Et Teddy aussi ! J'ai foiré, complètement. Je voulais juste fuir mes problèmes, être égoïste et j'ai juste pensé qu'à moi. Et Merlin, pardonne moi, parce que pas un seul moment je n'ai pensé à ce que tu ressentirais en découvrant que j'étais partis avec Jamie sans te prévenir. Je deviendrais complètement dingue si toi ou quelqu'un d'autre me faisait ça, prenait Jamie sans rien me dire… Je suis désolé, Drago. Vraiment désolé et je te donne ma parole que ça ne se reproduira pas. Jamais. » Finit-il presque à bout de souffle.

Drago sourit pour lui-même en observant l'air anxieux d'Harry, ses prunelles vertes cherchant sur le visage du blond une quelconque acceptation de ses excuses.

« Tu as finis ? » Interrogea Drago, un sourcil levé, ses bras se croisant sur son torse prenant une pose nonchalante. Harry hocha à peine la tête se mordillant le coin de sa lèvre inférieure. « D'abord, oui j'étais énervé contre toi, genre 'retour à Poudlard énervé' et blessé aussi, mais en parlant avec Andromeda et en lisant ta lettre, j'ai compris, des fois on a besoin d'un peu de recul. Et je ne t'en veux pas, tu as vécu seul avec Jamie pendant des années sans avoir de compte à ne rendre à personne, la situation a changé, pour toi comme pour moi, tu dois apprendre à m'inclure dans la vie de notre fils et moi je dois apprendre à être un père… On doit tous les deux, faire quelques ajustements. »

« Tu crois qu'on peut y arriver ? »

« Tu as survécu et vaincu à un sociopathe et j'ai réussi à ne pas devenir la parfaite copie de mon père… Je crois qu'avec ça, on peut tout faire. »

Le repas se déroula dans le plus attendrissant des chaos. Teddy et James racontaient ensemble leur voyage, parlant parfois en même temps d'une façon presque incompréhensible et quand repris à l'ordre, ils parlaient chacun leur tour complétant les anecdotes de l'autre. Drago et Andromeda posèrent quelques questions quand les enfants leur en laissaient l'occasion et Harry fut silencieux une bonne partie du dîner avec un regard tendre sur les deux garçons et croisant parfois le regard de Drago avec ce même sourire qui faisait flancher le cœur de Drago.

Après leur dessert, Andromeda annonça qu'il était temps de partir, mais Teddy la supplia de le laisser rester dormir avec Jamie et devant son insistance, elle plia. Harry offrit une dernière tasse de thé à Andromeda et Drago se proposa de veiller à coucher les garçons, laissant Harry et sa tante un moment seul à seul pour se retrouver.

Teddy et James attrapèrent chacun une main de Drago et le tirèrent dans les escaliers, Maraudeur sur leurs talons.

Une fois leurs dents brossées et leurs pyjamas enfilés, les garçons sautèrent dans leurs lits et Jamie fouilla dans son sac au pied de son lit pour en tirer un ouvrage sur les Dragons qu'il tendit à Drago pour une lecture du soir.

Il eut le temps de conter deux chapitres des aventures du garçon qui trouva et apprivoisa un Dragon avant que les paupières lourdes de Teddy et James ne commencent à se fermer. Drago sourit pour lui-même en regardant les deux gamins succomber finalement au sommeil avant de border Teddy et de venir vers James pour remonter la couverture sous son menton.

« Bonne nuit, James. » Dit-il tendrement d'un murmure. Ce dernier surpris Drago en rouvrant péniblement les yeux, alors qu'il amorçait son départ.

« Drago ? » Chuchota son fils. Le blond se tourna et se pencha sur le lit de Jamie. « Tu peux encore être amoureux de papa, tu sais… Comme ça on pourra être tous les trois pour Noël… Comme une vraie famille… » Drago ne su pas quoi répondre, il resta figé quelques secondes sous le choc des paroles de son fils, puis se reprit finalement pour voir James se retourner, paupières fermement clauses.

Andromeda était rentrée chez elle peu de temps après le retour de Drago au salon, Harry leur avait servit un thé et les trois adultes avaient discuté des vacances des enfants et des expressions heureuses qu'ils arboraient.

Finalement seuls, Harry sortit une bouteille de Brandy que lui avait offert Kingsley à son anniversaire. Drago couvait son verre entre ses mains partageant un rire avec Harry qui racontait les frasques des garçons au campement de la réserve de Dragon.

L'atmosphère était douce, les lumières tamisées pour le soir, jouant leurs ombres sur les murs dans la tranquillité d'un moment presque intime entre les deux hommes. Des regards amusés et complices étaient échangés et une harmonie s'installait paisiblement, une amitié qu'ils n'avaient pas eue depuis bien longtemps faisait surface.

Drago raconta les derniers évènements de sa vie, le mariage à venir de Blaise et son ex-fiancée, Astoria, sa surprise en apprenant les sentiments cachés de son meilleur amie pour la cadette des sœurs Greengrass depuis plusieurs années. Il expliqua sa joie à les voir se marier, car Astoria méritait plus que quiconque un homme pouvant l'aimer. Et Harry écouta d'une oreille attentive et questionna Drago sur sa relation avec la jeune femme. Malheureusement, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres, l'affront qu'il avait fait à la famille Greengrass, en annulant ses fiançailles et le mariage avait terni sa réputation auprès du patriarche, très traditionaliste des Greengrass et ce dernier avait interdit à sa fille tout contact avec Drago.

« Et si encore c'était juste l'annulation du mariage… Monsieur Greengrass est… Comme mes parents sur certains aspects de la vie que doit mener un sorcier de bonne famille, et être gay et gay publiquement ne sont pas des manières en bonnes et dues formes. Astoria me pousse depuis des années à m'affirmer auprès de mes parents, des autres, elle savait depuis le départ qui j'étais et l'a toujours accepté, c'est devenue une amie très proche et je suis heureux de la voir trouver son propre bonheur. Blaise essaye de convaincre le père d'Astoria de m'inviter au mariage, il est doué en négociation, il pourrait faire acheter n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. » Plaisanta finalement Drago avec un petit rire repensant au marché noir que Blaise avait mis en place à l'école, chocolats, friandises, alcools, tout ce qu'on pouvait demander, il trouvait un moyen de l'obtenir pour le revendre au meilleur prix.

Finalement, presque deux heures après le départ d'Andromeda, quand la pendule sur la cheminée sonna ses douze coups annonçant minuit, Drago se rappela à l'heure et à son travail commençant tôt le matin suivant. Avec autant de maladresse que d'hésitation, Harry se leva à sa suite pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte et l'un s'avança pour une embrassade amicale tandis que l'autre gêné, tendait une main pour une poignée virile, puis inversement en voyant le geste de l'autre, ce cliché ridicule finit dans un rire étouffé derrière une quinte de toux malaisée, pour se conclure par une main dans les cheveux d'Harry les rendant plus cataclysmique que si un ouragan les avait soufflé et les mâchoires serrées de Drago et son regard fuyant.

Au moment où il ouvrit enfin la porte, le blond hésita et se tourna subitement sur Harry qui eut un tressaillement incontrôlé de surprise.

« Je me disais… On pourrait peut-être… Remettre ça… Tu sais, discuter, juste nous deux… » Sa voix s'éteignit presque dans un murmure et Drago se fustigea de son incapacité à formuler simplement ce qu'il avait dans la tête… Il voulait inviter Harry à dîner, en tête à tête. Essayer de renouer ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Mais la peur d'un rejet le glaçait sur place.

« Drago…

Mais le blond l'interrompit rapidement quand il entendit le soupir dissimulé dans la façon qu'avait eut Harry de prononcer son prénom.

« Juste- ne dis pas non. J'aimerais- je me doute que tu n'es pas prêt à replonger dans une relation ou je sais pas, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je comprends, mais- on s'est dit qu'on essaierait d'être amis et on pourrait- le faire, aller dîner un soir ou déjeuner même et réapprendre- doucement… » Drago leva les yeux sur ceux ronds de surprise et de confusion de Harry, il secoua et agita la tête avant d'ajouter rapidement « Laisse tomber, c'est une mauvaise idée… »

« Oui ! Enfin non ! non- » Harry soupira et reprit une grande goulée d'air avant de se planter un regard déterminé dans celui abattu de Drago. « Non, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, et oui, un déjeuner, pour commencer… Ce serait bien… » Finit-il avec un léger sourire qui fit juste fondre le cœur de Drago. Avec un peu de chance, il survivrait à la soirée…

Drago se réveilla au son énervant de coups tapés furieusement contre la porte de sa chambre et la voix agaçante de Pansy, lui ordonnant de se réveiller. Il se leva, rejetant draps et couvertures avec un long grondement, puis traversa la pièce en grognant contre le bruit. Il tira le battant sur une question furieuse mais son regard noir fut simplement ignoré par la plantureuse brune qui le poussa pour se frayer un chemin dans sa chambre et faire les cents pas devant le lit de Drago, fulminant contre le blond et marmonnant la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir comme meilleure amie.

« Non mais vraiment, à quoi tu penses des fois ? Tu es Drago Malefoy ! Nom d'un Troll ! Tu devrais savoir que tes moindres faits et gestes sont surveillés par le monde sorcier ! Ils n'attendent qu'une erreur de ta part pour faire de toi un exemple ! Et toi tu fais quoi ?! Je te jure Drago, tu as vraiment eu de la chance cette fois ci ! Je n'étais pas censée être à la rédaction hier ! La moindre rumeur, le moindre doute et l'histoire explosera comme un puissant 'expulso' preuve ou pas ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera à ton avis ?! Adieu le gamin, adieu Potter ! Adieu Drago ! Ils t'enverront à Azkaban en disant que tu as utilisé de la magie noir sur leur Sauveur ! »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu Pansy ?! » Intervint finalement Drago alors que la jeune femme reprenait son souffle.

« De quoi je- » S'interrompit-elle comme offusquée, elle sortit un journal de l'intérieur de sa cape de sorcier et le jeta, ouvert sur le lit de Drago. « De ça, Drago ! Je parle de ça ! »

Drago s'approcha les sourcils froncés et son regard attrapa le mouvement en boucle d'une photo sur la première page de la Gazette du sorcier. C'était lui, à genoux, dans le Terminal B des arrivées par Portoloin du Ministère de la Magie, serrant contre lui James et Teddy, et Potter arrivant dans le cadre, un petit sourire sur les lèvres malgré la fatigue tirant ses traits. Au dessus de larges lettres capitales annonçaient le sujet de l'article.

' **UN ENFANT RAPPROCHE DEUX ENNEMIS D'ENFANCE, UNE TRÊVE ENTRE LE CELEBRE HARRY POTTER ET DRAGO MALEFOY'**

« Merlin… » Laissa échapper Drago dans soupir surpris. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers son amie, mais celle-ci ne fit qu'insister à la lecture de l'article avec plissement des paupières et des lèvres pincées.

« Harry Potter, célèbre Aurore et grand sauveur du monde sorcier grâce à sa victoire contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lors de la Terrible Bataille de Poudlard a été remarqué par vos humbles reporters de la Gazette du Sorcier, revenant de vacances semble t-il. Un teint plus halé qu'à son habitude, les traits tirés par un long voyage mais tout de même relaxé et reposé, monsieur Potter a débarqué dans le Terminal B des trajets courts par Portoloin du Ministère de la magie, hier en fin d'après-midi. On ne peut affirmer la destination de ses vacances, mais on sait qu'il était parti en compagnie de son fils né-moldu (adopté peu après la fin de la guerre) et de son filleul (fils des héros de guerre, R.J Lupin et N. Tonks, tous deux morts au combat lors de la bataille de Poudlard).

Alors que notre héro sortait de la zone d'arrivée, les deux enfants l'accompagnant se précipitaient vers nul autre que Drago Malefoy.

Aujourd'hui connu pour son travail de maitre en potion et médicomage à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, maître Drago Malefoy était connu dans sa jeunesse pour l'inimitié existante entre Harry Potter et lui, se trouvait au Terminal B dans l'optique indubitable d'accueillir la famille Potter et le jeune Teddy Lupin.

Mais par quel coup du sort, les deux hommes ont pu enterrer leur légendaire compétitivité ? Quel est le lien entre ces deux célèbres piliers de notre communauté, qui pourtant ont passé leur jeunesse dans une rivalité qui les a tous deux conduits à l'extrême ?

Nous connaissons assez de détails de leur histoire pour savoir qu'elle est peu ordinaire. L'un, orphelin et élevé à l'écart de notre monde, manipulé par une terrible prophétie pour faire de lui le héro que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Le second éduqué par d'anciennes traditions corrompant l'innocence d'un enfant pour le destiner à une vie de haine, mais se rebellant contre toutes attentes et gagnant le respect d'une communauté bafouée par une réhabilitation sincère. D'après plusieurs de nos sources, nous pouvons retracer l'inimitié des deux sorciers et les évènements les plus marquants qui ont conduit à la quasi-indifférence de leur relation d'adultes… »

Drago soupira, las des inepties que pouvait publier le rédacteur de la Gazette. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, la laissant traîner dans ses cheveux avant de se masser la raideur grandissante dans sa nuque. C'est la gorge serrée d'anxiété qu'il survola le long et inutile paragraphe retraçant les évènements majeurs de son adolescence et des méfaits qu'il avait entreprit contre Harry. Il ne s'attarda pas non plus sur le résumé du procès auquel Harry avait témoigné 'contre toutes attentes' en sa faveur. Il survola rapidement les palabres du soit disant reporter relatant le début de leurs vies d'adultes, la froideur et la distance gardée du peu d'échange public qu'avaient eu Harry et Drago au cours de ces huit dernières années, pour enfin en revenir au sujet principal de l'article.

 _« Les deux garçons accompagnant le Chef Aurore Harry Potter se sont littéralement précipités dans les bras d'un Drago Malefoy souriant et accueillant, sous les yeux éberlués de nombreux témoins, dont votre reporter dévoué, nous avons assisté à une scène de réunion chaleureuse et oserait-on le dire 'Familiale'._

 _Essayant de comprendre comment les deux hommes en sont arrivés au point d'une tolérance distante à l'entrain d'un accueil tendre au retour de vacances de l'un d'eux, nous avons enquêté pour vous faire partager la vérité sur la nouvelle et mystérieuse amitié qui entoure deux figures opposées d'une guerre et personnalités importantes de notre communauté._

 _La clé se trouve en l'innocence d'un enfant._

 _En effet, le jeune Teddy Lupin, fils de Remus et Nymphadora Lupin et filleul de Harry Potter se trouve être aussi le cousin de Drago Malefoy._

 _Nous rappelons à nos chers lecteurs, que Drago Malefoy, fils de Narcissa Malefoy née Black, est aussi le neveu de Madame Andromeda Tonks née Black._

 _En 1972, La seconde fille de Cygnus Black et Druella Black née Rosier, Andromeda, épousa contre l'avis de sa famille, feus Ted Tonks et s'en trouva reniée par la noble et ancienne maison Black. Depuis cette date, Andromeda Tonks n'avait plus de contacts avec sa famille à l'exception de son cousin Sirius Black lorsque lui-même s'est vu renié par la maison Black._

 _Pourtant avec la fin de la guerre, une ère nouvelle a prit place et la gardienne du jeune orphelin Teddy Tonks, avait renoué des liens discrets avec sa jeune sœur, Narcissa Malefoy._

 _Désormais nous pouvons affirmer de l'implication de Drago Malefoy dans la vie de son jeune cousin et déduire qu'au travers des liens respectifs qu'ils ont avec l'enfant, Messieurs Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy entretiennent eux-mêmes une relation d'amitié._

 _Une source proche de Drago Malefoy nous a confié ceci :_

 _ **« Drago adore son cousin, et la réconciliation de Narcissa et Andromeda a permis à Drago de connaître ce petit garçon si cher à son cœur. Quand à cette 'amitié avec Potter, Drago et lui ont grandit depuis la cours d'école, ils ont tous les deux une très belle carrière et se sont tous les deux mis au service de notre communauté. »**_

 _Nous savons combien le Chef Aurore Potter est protectif envers son fils adoptif et son filleul, les gardant toujours précautionneusement à l'écart de journalistes sans foi ni loi, aussi respectant notre héro nous ne nous attarderons pas plus avant sur les enfants et leur relation avec le controversé Drago Malefoy, mais nous nous posons tout de même la question de savoir dans quelle mesure le sorcier influence t-il des enfants si proche de Harry Potter et évidemment jusqu'où s'étend la relation entre les deux hommes ? »_

« Merde… Harry va me tuer… Et merde. » Jura Drago dans un souffle abattu.

Jusqu'à la fin, l'article ne l'avait pas entièrement dépeint comme un monstre maléfique, mais le dernier adjectif pour le qualifier dansait devant ses yeux, 'controversé'. Controversé ?! Sans doute le mot le plus important de toutes ces inepties. Surtout aux vues de la question que posait le 'journaliste' au sujet de son influence sur les gamins… De quoi insinuer le doute dans les esprits les plus faibles et la méfiance chez les autres.

« Et encore, tu n'as pas entendu les théories que ce crétin de McCoy avait commencé à écrire avant que je n'intervienne. La citation c'est la mienne, j'ai veillé à ce qu'il n'y ait rien de récriminant sur toi, mais je n'ai pas pu tout empêcher… Désolée, chéri, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. » Expliqua Pansy s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le bord du lit, une main réconfortante sur son avant bras.

Drago lui tourna un léger sourire reconnaissant. Il savait que Pansy ne pouvait pas empêcher toutes les mauvaises publications à son sujet, mais depuis son arrivée à la rédaction de la Gazette, elle avait toujours veillé à ses meilleurs intérêts.

Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment surpris de revoir l'historique de ses méfaits de jeunesse dans la Gazette, ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Mais il craignait la réaction que les derniers mots du journaliste allaient sans aucun doute susciter. Le public n'hésiterait pas une seconde à donner son opinion sur 'l'influence' de Drago sur les enfants proches du prodigieux Potter. Quelque part, il espérait qu'Harry prendrait sa défense publiquement quand les opinions se feraient entendre, mais avec une pointe de rancœur, il savait qu'Harry n'en ferait rien. L'homme ne parlait pas aux journalistes de sa vie privée, et encore moins de son filleul et de son fils.

Sa rancœur s'évapora aussitôt qu'il songea à la réaction d'Harry en découvrant l'article et sa crainte devint plus poignante. Il se leva d'un bond faisant sursauter Pansy et jeta le journal sur ses draps. Il traversa sa chambre en quelques enjambées, passant mentalement en revue son emploi du temps pour la journée.

Il était de garde à Ste Mangouste, il devait des heures au triage depuis un moment déjà et avait réussi à y échapper jusque là grâce à ses recherches, importantes pour le comité directeur, car si elles portaient leurs fruits, la réussite de Drago rejaillirait sur l'hôpital. A force de repousser les heures qu'il devait faire au triage, il avait finit par en accumuler assez pour devoir y passer un mois et son chef avait décidé de réclamer ces heures dues, une semaine auparavant. Drago serra les dents, il détestait le triage. Trop de gens, trop de bruits. Néanmoins, il avait du temps libre avant de commencer son service en début d'après-midi. Il avait prévu d'utiliser ce temps dans son laboratoire, mais finalement, prendre une heure pour visiter Harry ne bousculerait pas trop son emploi du temps. Il voulait absolument parler à Harry de l'article avant que la situation ne s'envenime.

Il attrapa des vêtements propres dans sa penderie et sans un autre regard pour sa meilleure amie, il quitta sa chambre pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain avant le réveil de Blaise.

Quand il ressortit, habillé, les cheveux encore humides, il retrouva Pansy et Blaise au comptoir de la cuisine, têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre conspirant à mi-voix. En s'approchant, il nota la Gazette ouverte sur l'article. Blaise leva un regard sérieux vers lui.

« Tu devrais parler avec Théo au sujet de tout ça. Te préparer aux retombées de l'article. »

« Je sais, je le verrais plus tard. » Répondit distraitement Drago en se servant une tasse de café.

« Non Drago, tu dois aller le voir ce matin, et par Merlin, ne vas pas au Ministère voir Potter, tu ne ferais qu'attirer l'attention. » Le patronna son ami. Drago leva un sourcil vers lui surpris par le ton inquiet dans la voix de Blaise, lui qui d'habitude était toujours placide. « Drago, depuis que le gamin est apparu chez nous, tu es devenu distrait, tu ne fais plus attention à rien, ton père a fermé ton compte fiduciaire et tu n'as rien fait pour l'arrêter, tu as perdu ta place dans presque tous les clubs de renoms de Grande Bretagne, ton droit à l'affiliation par le conseil des 28 Sacrées, sans compter les rumeurs qui courent sur toi… Tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battu ces derniers années, en acceptant les choix de tes parents, en allant dans leurs sens, en essayant de rétablir la réputation, le rang et le niveau de vie de ta famille. Tout ça n'aura servit à rien si tu continu sur ta lancée, Drago. » Termina Blaise avec un soupir las.

Drago fronça ses sourcils fins, sidéré par les propos de son ami, il n'avait pas tord, c'était vrai que sa réputation ou celle de sa famille n'avait plus la même importance qu'avant sa rencontre avec James, c'était vrai qu'il avait laissé son père reprendre son compte fiduciaire, en choisissant James, Drago quittait tout une vie à laquelle il s'était totalement voué. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cohabiter les deux, sa vie dans la haute société des Sang purs de Grande Bretagne était terminée et le deuil s'était fait presque à son insu.

« Je sais Blaise, mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi-

« Justement si, Drago ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais ?! Tu as bafoué publiquement tes traditions, le nom de ta famille, ton père ! Tu crois franchement que Lucius va te laisser continuer à le provoquer aussi publiquement sans rien faire ?! Tu joues un jeu dangereux Drago et tu joues contre celui qui t'as tout appris… Toi plus que quiconque sait de quoi il est capable. » S'exclama Blaise semblant à bout de patience. Pansy, à ses côtés, hochait légèrement la tête comme pour confirmer les paroles de Blaise.

Oh…

Drago se figea, comme sous le choc, car à aucuns moments ces derniers mois avait-il considéré le désir de revanche de son père. Il n'avait songé qu'aux tentatives que sa mère et lui ferait pour le ramener vers eux et encore, même là, il n'avait pas prévu une attaque aussi publique que sa mère avait tenté lors du bal du Ministère. Sans l'intervention d'Harry, il n'osait imaginer où il serait en ce moment.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur un des tabourets, serrant encore entre ses mains sa tasse de café. En face de Blaise et Pansy, son regard resta dans le vague, perdu dans ses propres pensées et dans la soudaine crainte de Lucius. La petite main parfaitement manucurée de Pansy le sortit de sa torpeur en se posant délicatement sur son avant bras. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la fixa sans rien dire.

« Il faut que tu sois plus prudent Drago… Afficher ouvertement une relation avec James ou avec Potter ne fera qu'attiser la colère de Lucius. » Drago commença à ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre, mais Pansy l'interrompit d'une main et reprit avec la même intonation douce. « Je sais ce que tu penses, chéri, et on ne te dit pas d'arrêter de voir ton fils, ou de fréquenter Potter, mais tu dois être prudent. »

Il y avait une sorte de supplique dans la demande de Pansy et au regard long et scrutateur qu'elle posait sur lui, il comprit son inquiétude. Il tenta un sourire rassurant puis hocha la tête.

« J'irais voir Théo avant de me rendre à Ste Mangouste. Ne m'attendez pas ce soir, ma garde finit tard. »

« Jamie ! » Cria Harry à travers la maison, il se baissa pour ramasser les figurines de dragons éparpillées sur le tapis du salon, et se retint de jeter celle du Magyar à pointes sur lequel il venait de s'empaler le talon. « James Sirius Potter ! Descends tout de suite ! » Rappela t-il encore à pleins poumons. Il pouvait entendre son fils au dessus de sa tête courant dans sa salle de jeu et sautant apparemment avec Teddy.

La pluie retenait les garçons à l'intérieur et les rendaient plus difficile à gérer que lorsqu'ils pouvaient s'amuser dans le jardin. Heureusement que le Square Grimmaurd était grand, leur permettant de dépenser leur énergie à l'étage qu'Harry avait réservé aux enfants lorsqu'il avait rénové la maison. Mieux valait qu'ils courent et sautent partout dans la salle de jeux plutôt que dans le salon où ils risquaient de casser quelque chose.

« JAMIE ! TEDDY ! » Hurla cette fois Harry perdant patience quand il manqua de tomber sur le skateboard de son filleul. Il déposa, ou plutôt lâcha les jouets qu'il venait de ramasser dans une panière qu'il gardait au rez-de-chaussée pour des jours comme celui-ci et s'arma de sa baguette pour épousseter le manteau de cheminée et les cadres et objets qu'il avait mis dessus.

Il entendit le piétinement de deux paires de pieds puis une porte claquée avant de reconnaître les ricanements hilares des garçons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?! » Tonna la voix de Jamie du haut des escaliers.

« Descendez ramasser vos jouets tout de suite ! » Ordonna t-il. « Et on ne courre pas dans l'escalier ! » Ajouta t-il sachant qu'ils dévaleraient tout de même les marches comme s'il y avait un monstre à leurs trousses.

La matinée serait longue soupira t-il en se détournant. Il n'avait même pas encore prit le temps de boire un café. Il avait été réveillé par les deux garçons sautant sur son lit pour qu'il se lève leur faire un petit déjeuner. Et depuis, il n'avait pas arrêté une seconde. Cuisiner, laver, ranger.

Il activa quelques sortilèges de ménage sur le salon et la salle à manger, puis sur le couloir avant de se tourner sur Teddy et James qui soulevait le panier à jouets pour le ramener à l'étage.

« Je serais dans la cuisine, ne courrez pas dans le salon, ne sautez pas dans les escaliers et non, James, vous ne pouvez pas aller dans le grenier. » Termina t-il notant la moue déçue de son fils. Son fils avait une fascination bizarre pour le grenier et les vieilleries qu'Harry y avait entreposés, quelques une de ses vieilles affaires, des vases, de l'argenterie des vieux meubles et tableaux qui avaient appartenus aux Black. Il s'était débarrassé de tout ce qui était emprunt de magie noire, donc il n'y avait rien de dangereux là haut à part les paroles dérangeantes des vieux portraits, mais Harry n'aimait pas que les garçons y jouent, même s'ils n'obéissaient pas forcément, il répétait tout de même l'interdiction.

Il redescendit dans la cuisine et se prépara un café bien mérité, puis s'installa finalement à la table pour profiter d'un moment de calme et lire tranquillement le journal qu'il n'avait même pas eut le temps d'ouvrir.

Il recracha sa gorgée de café, la vaporisant sur la page ouverte de la Gazette trempant l'encre du titre en capitale.

' **UN ENFANT RAPPROCHE DEUX ENNEMIS D'ENFANCE, UNE TRÊVE ENTRE LE CELEBRE HARRY POTTER ET DRAGO MALEFOY'**

Il essuya le café sur son menton avec la manche du vieux gilet qu'il avait enfilé ce matin par dessus son vieux t-shirt Owl & Vixen et ouvrit rapidement le journal à la page indiquée pour découvrir avec appréhension l'article.

Il le termina à peine quand la cheminette s'activa pour laisser entendre la voix d'Hermione lui demandant passage. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre trop abasourdi par l'article qu'elle apparaissait dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes dans le grand âtre. Il savait qu'elle était là à cause de l'article. Il le sut à son air réprobateur et le froncement entre ses sourcils montrant son agacement. Normalement, Hermione devait être au Ministère à l'heure qu'il était, lui avait encore deux jours de repos en comptant celui-là avant de reprendre son poste, et il savait que si Hermione quittait son bureau pour s'occuper des publications médiatiques faites sur lui, c'était qu'il y avait un problème.

« Il faut agir vite, le journal n'est paru qu'il y a quelques heures et le Ministère croule déjà sous les lettres de 'citoyens alarmés par la situation'. Harry ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir que vous alliez vous montrer publiquement, j'aurais pu maîtriser la couverture médiatique ! Le Bureau pour la protection des enfants magiques a déjà commencé à constituer un dossier pour une enquête préliminaire, où est ta poudre de cheminette, je dois appeler Andromeda, elle est aussi concernée, puisque le journaliste a dit que c'était de Teddy que Malefoy s'était rapproché. » Sans même reprendre son souffle, la tornade Hermione fouilla le manteau de cheminée jusqu'à trouver la poudre magique et jeta aussitôt une pincée dans l'âtre criant l'adresse d'Andromeda et plongeant sa tête dans les flammes vertes. Harry l'entendit s'entretenir avec la grand-mère de Teddy sur un ton urgent puis revenir à la cuisine quelques secondes après. « Je pense que tu vas devoir faire une interview, j'ai déjà pensé un ou deux noms de journalistes qui pourraient convenir et j'ai compilé une liste de questions imposées pour contrôler l'interview. Pour ce qui est de l'enquête du Bureau de Protection des enfants magiques, on va devoir passer par une audience avec le Magenmagot pour l'interrompre. Ils n'ont aucunes preuves ou soupçons de maltraitance pour demander une enquête préliminaire, ils n'ont pas de dossier à part que Malefoy semble avoir un contact direct avec les enfants. Mais vu le travail qu'il fait à Ste Mangouste et la réputation qu'il s'y est faite ces dernières années, la soit disant mauvaise influence suggérée par cet abruti de pigiste à la manque devrait être facilement réfutable. » Pendant qu'elle parlait sans laisser la moindre chance à Harry d'intervenir, la jeune femme avait ouvert les placards, jusqu'à trouver le service à thé qu'elle lui avait offert au noël précédent, une boîte de Darjeeling, des biscuits au beurre, de la crème et du sucre, et avait mis de l'eau à bouillir sur la cuisinière.

« Il faut aussi que tu me donnes les contacts de Malefoy, je crois que Théodore Nott le représente, je dois accorder avec lui notre ligne d'attaque pour l'audience devant le Magenmagot. Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ? » Dit-elle se tournant finalement vers lui, ses joues rosies par la nervosité ou par l'urgence.

« Euh… »

Le regard d'Hermione se fit un peu plus dur et il sentit venir le sermon quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit à travers la maison. Sauvé par le gong, Harry indiqua les escaliers d'une main hésitante et après une sorte de grognement de sa meilleure amie, Harry s'enfuit de la cuisine, prêt à remercier quiconque venait de lui éviter une autre rente interminable d'Hermione Granger-Weasley.

Quand il arriva dans le couloir, son visiteur sonna une fois encore, et le tambourinement de petits pieds l'alerta de l'arrivée imminente de James.

« ON NE COURE PAS DANS L'ESCALIER ! » Cria t-il, aussitôt le pas de Jamie se fit plus discret et Harry ne put contenir son sourire.

Il passa à peine le pied de l'escalier menant aux étages qu'une boule d'énergie hilare butta contre l'arrière de ses jambes.

« Je peux ouvrir ! Laisse-moi ouvrir, papa, s'il te plaît ?! »

« Non, mais tu peux rester avec moi pendant que je vois qui est à la porte, ou tu peux descendre à la cuisine dire bonjour à tante Hermione. » Le regard de James s'éclaira en entendant le prénom d'Hermione, mais il tourna la tête vers la porte et hésita, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Harry connaissait James par cœur, et il savait que l'enfant lui cachait quelque chose à la manière qu'il avait de sautiller sur place comme s'il avait envie de faire pipi et son regard allant de la porte d'entrée à celle à l'autre bout du couloir menant à la cuisine.

« Je reste ! » Finit-il par décider alors que la sonnette retentit encore.

Harry plissa les yeux essayant de comprendre ce qui motivait la décision de son fils. Puis il se détourna en haussant les épaules et déverrouilla la porte. Mais à peine l'avait-il entre ouverte sans même lui laisser l'occasion de voir qui était de l'autre côté, qu'Harry comprit finalement l'indécision et l'excitation de Jamie quand ce dernier se fraya un chemin entre ses jambes et la porte pour l'ouvrir plus largement et se précipiter sur leur visiteur dans un cri de joie et un puissant « Drago ! »

Soudainement prit d'une panique qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps, Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer et passa rapidement ses mains dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir vain de se recoiffer, puis il regarda sa tenue et soupira désespéré. Il était en pyjama, un vieux pantalon trop large qui avait sans doute l'âge de Jamie, parsemé de tâches indélébiles de trous d'usures, son vieux gilet avait été tricoté par Hermione alors qu'il en était à son septième mois de grossesse et même s'il s'était habitué aux manches trop longues et au côté droit plus court que le gauche, ou aux boutonnières décalées, il adorait ce gilet et ne s'était jamais imaginé s'en séparer, seul son t-shirt du groupe de rock sorcier New-yorkais était plus ou moins présentable, le col et les manches étaient usées et le tissus s'était légèrement distendu mais il ressemblait encore à un t-shirt.

Il prit une bouffée d'air se donnant du courage et tira un peu plus la porte pour laisser apparaître Drago Malefoy.

Et comme d'habitude, l'allure du blond lui coupa le souffle et il pouvait sentir malgré lui ses joues rosir. Drago portait un pantalon droit noir ceinturé en taille basse mettant en valeur ses hanches étroites et ses longues jambes élégantes. Une chemise gris anthracite venait couvrir son torse fin et il portait cette veste en cuir que lui avait déjà remarqué Harry et qui le rendait juste irrésistible, lui prêtant ce petit air mauvais garçon tout en gardant son élégance naturelle.

Drago avait les bras chargé d'un James rieur et bavard au possible, comme s'il n'avait pas vu Drago la veille lui racontant toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécu avec les Dragons. Par-dessus la petite épaule de leur fils Drago sourit presque timidement à Harry et ce dernier nota la nervosité dansant dans le regard gris du blond. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, curieux de ce qui donnait ce regard incertain à Drago, puis s'écarta du chemin, l'invitant à entrer dans un geste.

« Je ne t'attendais pas ce matin. » Finit par dire Harry fermant la porte derrière Drago toujours chargé de Jamie.

« Non, je sais… Désolé de débarquer sans prévenir, j'ai juste… Tu as- hum- vu l'article ? » Hésita Drago d'un air coupable.

« Oh ?! » Réalisa Harry, il fronça les sourcils pensif, Hermione était en bas et Andromeda sans doute arrivée aussi, préparant déjà une réponse à ces inepties… Il détestait que les gens pensent avoir un droit de regard sur sa vie privée comme si c'était la leur. Et d'un coup il réalisa tout ce que lui avait dit Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt et la colère monta dans sa gorge. Le ministère voulait lui coller une enquête parce qu'il fréquentait Drago ?! Merlin comment avait-il fait pour ne pas fulminer aussitôt qu'Hermione lui avait rapporté la nouvelle ! Etait-il si distrait et fatigué ?

Drago sembla reconnaître la colère se peindre sur le visage d'Harry et il déposa rapidement Jamie au sol, lui demandant de retourner à l'étage, le temps qu'il discute avec Harry et qu'il monterait les voir Teddy, Maraudeur et lui juste après.

James sentant la tension monter dans l'entrée hésita un peu avant d'acquiescer et de remonter l'escalier au pas de course.

« Harry, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde qu'on nous prendrait en photo… J'aurais dû être plus prud-

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » S'enquit vivement Harry comprenant que Drago voulait prendre le blâme pour ces gens qui pensaient que la vie privée d'Harry leur appartenait. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal Drago, j'ai dis que j'étais d'accord pour que tu viennes nous attendre au Terminal, tu n'es pas fautif pour ce qu'en a fait ce stupide journaliste ! » Harry soupira et secoua la tête. « Et franchement, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils essayent de s'en prendre à moi au travers des enfants… » Il pouffa un rire amère auquel répondit Drago par un sourire équivalant. « Avant que je ne rencontre Luke, j'ai eu quelques aventures, les journalistes me suivaient un peu partout dans le monde sorcier, même dans le monde moldu parfois et quand ils ont publié le troisième articles avec un homme différent à chaque fois, ils ont suggéré l'idée que je passais plus de temps dans les clubs, à boire et user de potions pour soit disant oublier le traumatisme de la guerre qu'à m'occuper de mon fils… »

« J'ai eu droit à une enquête interne au bureau des Aurores et le bureau de protection des enfants magiques à envoyer une assistance sociale pour voir comment je gérais Jamie… Je le laissais chez Andromeda la journée, avec Teddy, comme maintenant, du coup ils ont enquêté sur elle aussi… Un vrai cauchemar. »

« Un an plus tard, ils ont suggéré que mon travail était inadéquat avec ma vie de père célibataire… Une assistante sociale est revenue, et cette semaine là, les garçons restaient chez Molly parce qu'Andromeda devait se rendre à New-York pour un truc de famille… L'assistante sociale a osé interroger Molly sur ses qualifications en tant que gardienne d'enfants. Molly Weasley !? L'idiote s'est retrouvée propulsée hors de la maison pour se retrouver attaquée par les gnomes de jardin ! »

« Ils trouvent toujours quelque chose, ça fait vendre… » Termina Harry avec ce même rire amère.

Harry haussa les épaules un peu mal à l'aise de la vulnérabilité de son ton, de la faiblesse qu'il montrait devant Drago, cette impuissance à stopper les journalistes d'envahir sa vie. Il aurait voulut mettre ses mains dans ses poches, mais il n'en avait pas, alors il resserra simplement son gilet autour de lui croisant les bras comme pour se protéger du froid. Puis il baissa la tête une seconde pour admirer ses chaussons sur lesquels virevoltaient sur fond bleu ciel deux vifs d'or. Le silence entre les deux hommes commença à s'étirer et Harry releva un regard curieux sur Drago mais rougit presque aussitôt, découvrant le blond qui le détaillait de pied en cape avec quelque chose d'espiègle dans les yeux. Son sourcil droit se leva en croisant le regard d'Harry.

« Un gilet ? » Demanda t-il plus comme un constat qu'une question.

« Te moques pas, c'est Hermione qui me l'a tricoté avant la naissance de Jamie, il est douillet… » Souffla Harry avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je ne me moque pas. » Répondit Drago, son ton plus bas, laissant son regard traîner ouvertement sur le corps d'Harry, s'attardant sur le haut de ses hanches découvertes entre son t-shirt effiloché et son pantalon trop large. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et la pinça une longue seconde entre ses dents avant de la laisser réapparaître plus rose, brillante sous la salive qu'il venait d'y passer. Harry ne manqua rien de son geste, le ressentant même jusque dans ses reins, son cœur manquant plusieurs battements et sa respiration se hacha soulevant lourdement son torse. Drago s'approcha d'un pas, arrivant dans l'espace d'Harry et ce dernier attiré comme un papillon par une flamme se tendit à sa rencontre. Il sentit les doigts de Drago, frôler sa hanche droite et retint sa respiration prit par un tourbillon d'anticipation.

« HARRY ! » Les interrompit la voix agacée d'Hermione montant de la cuisine au bout du couloir.

Harry et Drago s'écartèrent d'un sursaut et les deux pouffèrent d'un rire gêné. Harry se racla la gorge et attrapa la main de Drago dans la sienne et sans le regarder, il le tira derrière lui, le conduisant vers la cuisine.

« Hermione a un plan apparemment, c'est elle qui gère ce genre de chose pour moi, et je crois qu'elle a mentionné une rencontre avec Nott pour contrer ça ensemble. » Expliqua Harry sans certitude mais dissimulant un large sourire à Drago, simplement heureux de retrouver la main du blond dans la sienne.

Harry ne participa pas vraiment à la conversation qui suivit, dans la cuisine. Trop occupé à se perdre dans ses pensées et à s'imaginer passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago, les désordonner un peu, il s'égara dans les méplats du visage marmoréen de Drago, ses pommettes hautes et fières, son nez droit légèrement retroussé au bout, la ligne de ses lèvres à peine pulpées. Harry suivait les mouvements sûrs de ses mains, fines, masculines et élégantes. Il écoutait sa voix danser dans la cuisine par-dessus celle d'Hermione.

Non, vraiment Harry ne participa que très peu au plan qu'établirent Hermione et Drago, il écoutait pourtant, bien que distraitement, il savait que plusieurs fois Drago avait arrêté Hermione car ses idées lui semblaient trop irréalistes, puis au bout d'un temps, Drago se leva et prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette avant d'appeler une adresse à Westmington Park. Il plongea la tête dans l'âtre et en ressortit moins d'une minute plus tard époussetant ses genoux.

« Harry, lèves tes barrières, Théo va passer. » Dit-il se rasseyant à sa place habituelle, avec un clin d'œil discret pour Harry.

Le brun eut tout juste le temps de lever sa baguette que la cheminée s'activa et Nott apparut dans une nimbée de flammes émeraudes et le tourbillon de sa robe de sorcier pourpre, couleur des avocats au barreau du Magenmagot, une serviette à la main contenant visiblement plusieurs dossiers.

« Drago, Mrs Granger-Weasley, Mrs Tonks. » Salua humblement Nott avant de tourner un regard froid vers Potter.

« Théo… » Soupira Drago avec un soupçon de menace dans les yeux.

Nott haussa les sourcils avant de pouffer hostilement un bruit de gorge.

« Potter. »

Harry se tortilla une seconde sur son siège, embarrassé par la réaction agressive de l'ami de Drago. Pourquoi suscitait-il cette réaction ? A cause de leur passif à Poudlard ou bien était-ce quelque chose que Drago avait dit ? Sur leur relation ? Il croisa le regard de Drago qui secoua subrepticement la tête dans un geste rassurant, puis il se détourna pour se concentrer sur la suite de la conversation et les documents qu'amenait Theo avec lui.

Harry, lui, passa les minutes suivantes à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour offenser Theo Nott.

La conversation sembla enfin arrivée à son terme un peu plus d'une demie heure après l'arrivée de Theo. Hermione semblait satisfaite et Harry en retirait qu'ils avaient certainement trouvé un moyen efficace d'arrêter l'enquête du Bureau de protection des enfants magiques. Nott se leva et rassembla les quelques documents qu'il avait sortit tout en expliquant qu'il passerait dès ce matin au ministère pour déposer une motion de censure et une demande d'injonction pour freiner l'enquête préliminaire.

« Drago ne peut pas faire grand-chose en son nom légalement, puisqu'il n'a aucuns droits parentaux sur les enfants, mais je suis prêt à le faire en votre nom Andromeda, si vous me le permettez. » Cette dernière hocha doucement la tête. « Bien, alors je vais faire les papiers de ce pas et je vous ferais savoir dès que la motion sera déposée. Drago, je te vois au déjeuner, nous avons d'autres choses à voir ensemble. » Termina t-il avant de saluer poliment Andromeda et Hermione et de se tourner vers la cheminée.

Hermione se leva à son tour, vint embrasser la joue d'Harry puis celle d'Andromeda.

« Je retourne au ministère, je repasse ce soir Harry, je te dirais comment ça c'est passé. Malefoy. » Dit-elle avec un hochement de tête.

Les trois adultes restants gardèrent un silence circonspect pendant quelques minutes, puis Andromeda se leva pour débarrasser la table. Drago l'aida et Harry se redressa.

«Bon, beh… Je vais monter me changer. » Dit-il ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de lui-même. Drago l'arrêta.

« Attends, je t'accompa- je veux dire, je monte avec toi, j'aimerais voir James et Teddy avant de partir… » Il s'excusa auprès de sa tante et rejoignit Harry à la porte de la cuisine.

« Drago, soit un amour et dit à Teddy de se préparer, il est temps de rentrer à la maison. » Lui demanda Andromeda avant que les deux hommes ne quittent la pièce.

Harry retrouva Drago et James dans le salon une heure plus tard, les deux étaient sur le canapé lisant le nouveau livre de Jamie sur les Dragons, Maraudeur ronflait sur le tapis à leurs pieds. Teddy et Andromeda n'étaient nulle part et Harry en conclu qu'ils avaient dû partir quand il était sous la douche.

Il resta un moment à observer Drago et Jamie depuis l'entrée du salon, les deux têtes blondes blotties l'une contre l'autre son cœur manquant un battement ou deux, mais maintenant il en avait l'habitude. Ce sentiment de ravissement et de plénitude à voir son fils si heureux d'avoir ses deux parents avec lui. Mais Drago sentit visiblement son regard car il tourna la tête vers Harry, faisant une pause dans sa lecture. Il sourit à Harry et reporta son attention sur le livre de James.

Deux jours plus tard, Drago découvrait l'interview d'Harry Potter, signée par la plume de Pansy. Il avait fallu convaincre Granger bien sûr, mais Théo et lui avaient su lui faire entendre raison, ils savaient que Pansy ne publierait jamais rien qui pourrait nuire à Drago, et ce dernier était persuadé que sa meilleure amie était la plus apte à conduire une interview d'Harry Potter tout en restant professionnelle et objective.

L'article était tout ce qu'il attendait de Pansy, un portrait simple et plus vrai que ceux publiés habituellement par la Gazette sur Potter, puis l'interview elle-même, des questions pertinentes et intéressantes, demandant à Harry sa propre opinion. Il était clair aussi que les réponses d'Harry n'avaient pas subit 'd'améliorations' et sommes toutes Drago était content du résultat.

Harry y décrivait une relation amicale entre Drago et lui, et un lien familiale avec Andromeda. Quand Pansy souleva les inquiétudes du monde sorcier face à l'implication d'un homme au passé aussi tumultueux que Drago dans la vie de jeunes enfants, Harry prit la défense de Drago et rappela que sans son passé tumultueux, Harry aurait sans doute été tué pendant la guerre. Il continua ensuite en faisant un compte succinct des réussites de Drago et des découvertes qu'il avait fait ces dernières années grâce à son travail de médicomage et potionniste. _« Il a consacré ces dernières années à sauver de vies, je suis heureux d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans mon entourage »_

A ces mots, le cœur de Drago se gonfla de fierté et il les relut à nouveau pour être sûr du compliment qu'Harry lui faisait publiquement.

Ce soir là, quand il rentra, un hibou postal l'attendait sur la terrasse du loft. Envoyée par Harry, la note était brève et lui disait de remercier Pansy pour l'interview, que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à un journaliste qui ne déformait pas ses paroles.

Pansy gloussa sous les compliments et se vanta de son professionnalisme et de son éthique journalistique tout en se vernissant les ongles d'un rouge carmin glacé. Il était tard mais ça n'empêcha pas Drago et ses trois amis de fêter leur réussite.

Drago en profita pour demander à Blaise où en était l'organisation de son mariage avec Astoria. Même s'il y avait un certain malaise à penser à Blaise et Astoria en tant que couple, Drago trouvait fabuleux la possibilité de leur union et malgré la prestance soit disant stoïque de Blaise, Drago voyait le sourire qu'il dissimulait juste à l'idée d'être uni à la femme qu'il aimait. Il voyait que Blaise était heureux même s'il n'en disait rien.

Les jours se succédèrent rapidement après cela. L'automne s'installait doucement sur la vieille Angleterre, la pluie prenait la place des journées ensoleillées d'été, un petit vent rafraichissait l'air, les feuilles des arbres commençaient à se teinter de jaunes et d'oranges. Drago était surchargé de travail et ne voyait pas James autant qu'il le voulait, mais se faisait un devoir d'un contact régulier au moins par le réseau de Cheminette.

Lors de ces discussions, James s'agenouillait devant la cheminée du salon chez Harry, les joues roses de plaisir et racontait à Drago ses journées, ce qu'il apprenait à l'école, le calcul, la lecture, l'histoire. Il décrivait à Drago ses après-midis avec Teddy et Maraudeur, les jeux qu'ils inventaient avec leurs cousins Weasley au Terrier et demandait toujours à Drago quand il allait venir le voir à la maison. Parfois, il ajoutait que son papa s'ennuyait. Drago ne savait pas trop quoi faire de l'information alors il détournait simplement l'attention de James sur un autre sujet. Puis quand le garçon en avait marre d'être immobile, Harry prenait la place de leur fils devant l'âtre et les deux hommes parlaient tour à tour de leurs quotidiens. Leur travail, le temps, les amis. Des discussions presque superficielles mais qui pour eux leur permettaient un lien et une présence dans la vie l'un de l'autre.

Les jours se transformèrent rapidement en semaines et un matin, à la fin d'une garde de nuit de dix heures à Ste Mangouste, Drago se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu James depuis près de trois semaines. Dans deux jours aurait lieu le mariage de Blaise et Astoria et avec ça la fin du mois de Septembre.

Drago prit à droite dans le couloir principal menant à la salle de triage. Il continua sur quelques mètres avant d'ouvrir une porte sécurisée à l'aide de sa baguette. Il prit trois fioles de potions sur l'étagère de droite et referma la porte derrière lui quand deux infirmiers passèrent devant lui au pas de course. Une seconde plus tard une voix résonna à travers les couloirs demanda la présence de Drago au triage.

Drago soupira regardant sa montre, il ne lui restait que dix minutes sur sa garde, il était fatigué et voulait rentrer, mais apparemment ce n'était pas au programme. Il suivit la direction des infirmiers jusqu'à la salle de triage, attrapa la première infirmière qu'il croisa par le coude et lui remit les trois fioles de potions lui disant que c'était la prescription pour le patient du lit numéro 8 avant d'aller vers la petite foule d'infirmières et d'internes qui s'agitaient autour du nouveau patient.

Avant même d'entrevoir son patient, Drago sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand il croisa le regard défait de Weasley, son visage recouvert de suie et de sang, ses cheveux en bataille et ses vêtements débraillés, déchirés par endroits. Il remarqua sa main droite serrant son bras gauche et au bout de sa main vacillaient faiblement deux baguettes magiques. La sienne et celle d'Harry…

Harry…

Les yeux de Drago allèrent de Weasley au cercle que formaient les internes et infirmières autour du patient et le bruit environnant de la salle de triage sembla aspiré dans un battement de cœur. Le silence grandissant dans son esprit, les secondes s'éternisant, Drago sentait ses bras devenir trop lourds pour ses épaules, ses jambes trop raides pour bouger.

« Malefoy ! » S'écria Weasley semblant le voir pour la première fois. Drago sursauta revenant à la réalité. « Il-il a prit un s-sortilège en pleine poitrine, je-je sais pas ce que c'était, j'ai- fais quelque chose ! » Balbutia le rouquin avec un regard implorant.

Drago s'arma de tout son sang froid et durcit son regard avant de se frayer un chemin entre deux infirmières. Il rentra dans la peau d'un médicomage confirmé et demanda les diagnostiques préliminaires de ses deux internes avant d'agiter sa baguette au-dessus du corps inerte de son patient.

Juste un patient, un patient comme un autre.

Pas l'homme qu'il aimait.

Pas le père de son fils.

Juste un patient.

Un patient avec un poumon collapsé, une commotion cérébrale et un bras cassé. Drago envoya un patronus au service de Pathologie des sortilèges pour une consultation urgente, utilisant le code destiné aux Aurores blessés sur le terrain. Puis indiqua le lit numéro trois aux infirmières pour y placer Har- le patient. Il ferma le rideau derrière lui et retroussa ses manches avant d'aboyer ses ordres aux internes, demandant potions et onguents. Il s'approcha du lit et découpa doucement la robe de sorcier de l'Aurore et la chemise qu'il portait en dessous, il trouva l'impact du sortilège inconnu sous le diaphragme de son patient, une tâche noire semblait s'étendre en petits filaments comme des éclairs ou des veines, allant de tout côté sur le torse d'Har- du patient. Drago y colla la pointe de sa baguette et murmura un charme de révélation. Son cœur manqua un battement quand la lumière qui s'enroula autour de sa baguette lui indiqua la noirceur du sortilège dont souffrait Har- le blessé. Drago prit un pas de recul et réfléchit rapidement, se repassant ses cours en Pathologie des sortilèges, il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour arrêter ce sort avant qu'il n'y ait des dégâts permanent. Il plaça un sortilège de stase sur l'impact du sortilège espérant en retenir les effets en attendant l'arrivée du médicomage en Pathologie des sortilèges. Il passa un autre charme de diagnostique sur le corps de son patient et découvrit une faiblesse au niveau de ses reins et son foie. Le pouls de Drago s'accéléra. Le sortilège commençait déjà à faire des dégâts sur les organes vitaux de l'Aurore. Le temps manquait.

« Appelez le 4ème étage et dîtes leur que si je n'ai pas ma consultation dans les deux minutes qui suivent je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ruiner leurs vies ! » S'énerva Drago contre une infirmière.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur le corps inerte et commença à chanter des incantations au dessus de ses poumons. L'interne qu'il avait envoyé pour les potions arriva et Drago les appliqua. La première devait passer en intraveineuse pour calmer les douleurs que son patient devait ressentir. La seconde devrait attendre le réveil du blessé pour réparer la double fracture de son bras après l'avoir réduite grâce à un sortilège. Il chargea l'interne de refermer les plaies sur le bras du blessé et celle sur sa tête. Il envoya le second interne pour une potion de sang, l'Aurore en avait beaucoup perdu et il fallait renouveler ses plaquettes avant qu'il n'en souffre. Il préleva une petite quantité de sang sur son avant bras gauche et le mélangea à une des fioles que lui avait ramené le premier interne. Un révélateur. Elle vira au bleue et Drago relâcha le souffle qu'il tenait dans son cœur. Rassuré, il continua ses incantations pour réparer le poumon de Harry qui gênait sa respiration et passa ensuite à sa tête, un œdème se formait et Drago utilisa un des charmes de guérison les plus délicats qu'il connaissait pour le résorber sans que cela ne laisse aucunes séquelles à Har- son patient.

Matilda Croops passa le rideau de séparation et demanda ce qui valait tout ce raffut avant de s'interrompre elle-même en reconnaissant Potter. Elle se précipita à son chevet et interrogea Drago du regard. Il lui indiqua l'impact du sortilège.

« Il est en train d'attaquer ses organes, ses reins son faibles, son foie commence à sécréter trop d'insuline… Dépêchez-vous, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il n'attaque son cœur. » Dit Drago à la médicomage.

Elle apposa aussitôt sa baguette sur l'impact, confirma le diagnostique de Drago et entama une longue incantation compliquée en vieux latin. Avec l'aide de la médicomage Croops, Drago réussit à rapidement stabiliser l'état de leur patient. Il commanda deux autres potions aux internes, un tonique et une solution de régénération des tissus internes.

Quand plus d'une heure plus tard, Croops recula enfin du lit en soufflant et s'essuyant le front, elle jeta un regard satisfait sur l'Aurore.

« Bon travail Malefoy. Ce n'est pas un sortilège facile à différencier, beaucoup le confonde avec un mauvais Stupéfix. Vous devriez venir faire un tour au 4ème un de ces jours… » Elle lui offrit un petit sourire puis se tourna vers l'intraveineuse. « Il devrait se réveiller rapidement à partir de maintenant. Je le garde tout de même en observation en Pathologie des Sortilèges, aujourd'hui et cette nuit. Je vais m'occuper du transfert, appelez-moi dès qu'il sera réveillé. » Dit-elle ensuite un sourcil levé. Drago hocha la tête et commença enfin à s'occuper du bras cassé d'Harry, réduisant enfin les fractures avant de lui donner la potion réparatrice qui ressouderait ses os à son réveil. Il serra un bandage sur le bras d'Harry et le plaça délicatement dans une atèle.

Il était sortit d'affaire, son patient, son Harry… Le soulagement le submergea comme une vague et quand la dernière infirmière présente disparue de l'autre côté du rideau, Drago se laissa tomber sur un tabouret à côté du lit et laissa son front tomber sur le matelas à côté du bras bandé d'Harry. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entre ouvertes.

« J'imaginais plutôt un diner dans ce petit restaurant italien sur Portobello, celui que je détestais, qui ressemblait plus à une cantine qu'un restaurant… Tu t'en souviens ? Avec ces boutiques de fringues bon marché… Merlin, quand tu m'as emmené dans ce restaurant la première fois, j'ai cru que tu te foutais de moi… Mais la nourriture était exquise… L'ambiance aussi… Trois semaines sans se voir et c'est comme ça que je te retrouve… Je n'imaginais pas devoir te sauver la vie… »

« Malefoy ? » Drago se redressa d'un bond et tourna la tête vers le rideau ou semblait flotter la tête de Weasley. Apparemment une infirmière s'était occupée de lui, son bras gauche était en écharpe et son visage n'était plus couvert de sang. Drago hocha la tête pour lui permettre l'entrée. « Comment il va ? »

« Mieux, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, on a pu arrêter et contrer le sortilège, j'ai résorbé son œdème à la tête et j'ai réparé son poumon… Il prendra une potion pour son bras puisque j'ai déjà réduis les fractures avec un sortilège. Il va bien… » Répéta t-il voyant l'inquiétude de Weasley dans la pâleur de ses traits. « Il va bien. » Dit-il encore sa main cherchant celle d'Harry sur le lit comme pour se rassurer lui-même.

Weasley soupira et se rapprocha du lit de Potter. Il serra son avant bras et soupira encore. Drago comprenait difficilement ce que ressentait Weasley. Il avait passé la moitié de sa vie a presque perdre son meilleur ami, Harry risquait sa vie encore et encore depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et Weasley assistait à cela quasiment impuissant. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à l'hôpital après une mission ratée. Drago voyait dans son regard fatigué toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé dans cette même situation, à serrer le bras d'Harry après qu'on lui ait finalement dit qu'il allait vivre.

Drago se leva et passa une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux pour y remettre de l'ordre.

« Je- J'ai fini mon service… Je vais aller me changer et je reviens voir où en est son transfert. » Informa t-il avec une légère hésitation. Il ne voulait pas vraiment quitter le chevet d'Harry, mais il sentait que Weasley avait besoin d'un moment seul avec son meilleur ami.

Il fallut plus d'une heure à Harry pour se réveiller enfin. Il avait été monté au 4ème étage dans le service de Pathologie des sortilèges, dans une chambre privée au fond du couloir principal, Drago resta à son chevet malgré sa fatigue, il remplissait les dossiers des patients dont il s'était occupé cette nuit en attendant le réveil d'Harry. Weasley venait de sortir pour prévenir sa femme et Andromeda qui déposait James à l'école un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Il savait que sa tante ne dirait rien à James et Teddy sur la présence d'Harry à Ste Mangouste, cela ne servirait qu'à inquiéter les enfants, mais pourtant il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Jamie ce qu'il ressentirait quand il saurait que son père avait été blessé.

Ce soir, il devait fêter l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Blaise dans un club all Gentlemen du Londres sorcier. Le Wizard Gent Club, rassemblait depuis près de quatre cent ans les sorciers les plus riches et les plus distingués de la société chic de Grande Bretagne. Drago y était inscrit depuis sa naissance, comme son père et le sien avant lui. Certains pensaient même que les Malefoy en étaient membres depuis sa création mais Drago savait qu'il avait fallu quelques générations avant le premier membre Malefoy. Surtout quand sa famille était encore basée en France à la création du club. Par contre, du côté Black, Drago savait que l'ancêtre de Phineas Nigellus, était l'un des membres fondateur du Wizard Gent Club. C'est certainement à cause de ce lien de parenté que Drago avait pu garder sa place au sein du club, malgré les efforts de son père à l'en faire écarter. Il avait attendu cette soirée depuis deux semaines, sonnant la fin de ses gardes de nuit et aussi son retour en quelque sorte dans la haute du monde sorcier.

Maintenant, pourtant, il ne pensait plus qu'à son fils et à Harry. Il ne voulait pas laisser Jamie passer la nuit à se faire un sang d'encre pour son père, coincé dans un lit d'hôpital.

Il signa son dernier dossier, celui d'Harry et le posa sur la tablette d'hôpital qu'il avait emprunté à Harry. Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête nasale, jetant sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil des visiteurs.

Quand il tourna la tête sur Harry, il sursauta, surpris de voir ses yeux ouverts. Il se redressa si vite qu'il en trébucha se rattrapant à la dernière seconde sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Harry, tête tournée vers Drago, l'observant patiemment pouffa de rire puis grimaça quand son rire secoua ses blessures encore en voie de guérison.

« D-Depuis quand t'es réveillé ? » Demanda Drago presque à bout de souffle en s'approchant du lit et prenant le poignet de son patient pour y mesurer le pouls. « Non, tu sais quoi, c'est pas important, gardes tes forces… Merlin… Comment tu te sens ? Mal de tête ? Nausées ? Tu dois avoir soif, attends, je vais te servir un verre d'eau… »

« D-Drago… Arrête… » L'interrompu Harry avec un sourire et tortillant sa main jusqu'à tenir celle de Drago. Il ferma les yeux une longue seconde. « Combien de temps… j-j'ai été inconscient combien de temps ? »

Drago soupira, laissant tomber sa tête en avant. Il regarda Harry par-dessous ses cils, ses yeux reflétant son inquiétude.

« Deux- trois heures, environ… Weasley va bien, une blessure légère, il est parti prévenir Andromeda, qu'elle envoi James à l'école sans t'attendre… Harry… Tu m'as… J'étais sur le point de partir, j'avais fini mon service et- » Il s'interrompit, des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Harry leva une main sur la joue de Drago, soupirant avec lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Son inquiétude s'était dissipée quand Drago avait mentionné James et la durée de son inconscience. Drago serra sa main contre celle d'Harry toujours sur sa joue. Il en attrapa le poignet et porta la paume d'Harry à ses lèvres où il déposa un baiser tendre. « Ne me refais jamais ça, Potter, c'est comprit ? Je le supporterais pas… » Lui murmura t-il comme un secret, ses larmes s'écoulant doucement sur sa peau d'albâtre.

Harry hocha à peine la tête, son regard rivé à celui de Drago. Et le blond se pencha sur lui, embrassant délicatement les lèvres d'Harry. A peine plus qu'un effleurement, trop inquiet par les blessures de l'Aurore pour appuyer d'avantage.

« Hey, Malefoy ? Andromeda arr- euh… » Weasley tenait encore la porte à demi ouverte, ses joues rosissant visiblement d'embarras, son regard allant tours à tours de Harry à Drago. « T'es réveillé Harry… » Dit-il faiblement. « Je- euh… »

Drago se recula et lâcha Harry, amusé par l'hésitation de Weasley. Harry pouffa de rire puis grimaça dans la foulée, clairement gêné par ses blessures, son poumon encore en guérison devait être douloureux et Drago revint aussitôt sur son patient baguette levée. Il lança un charme de diagnostique puis claqua sa langue contre son palais en voyant le résultat, la guérison était très lente. Il fronça les sourcils une seconde et envoya un patronus aux infirmières du service et à la Médicomage Croops, prévenant du réveil d'Harry et de son besoin d'une potion anti douleur ainsi que les soins appropriés pour le bras de Potter. Il s'en serait occupé lui-même, mais ayant finit son tour de Garde, la politique de l'hôpital empêchait le personnel soignant l'accès aux cabinets de potion.

« Ne bouge pas trop ton bras droit, il est encore cassé, j'ai mis une atèle en attendant ton réveil pour pouvoir le soigner, tu avais plusieurs blessures en arrivant, une commotion, un sortilège de paralysie modifié qui altéré le fonctionnement de tes organes vitaux, la Médicomage Croops a pu stopper son développement avant que ce ne soit trop tard, tu n'auras aucunes séquelles, mais elle veut te garder en observation pour en être sûre, et tu as eu une commotion cérébrale, j'ai résorbé l'œdème au triage, c'était mineure, heureusement. Quelques lésions et abrasions traitées assez rapidement, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, le temps que les potions agissent et que ton corps renouvelle tes globules rouges, tu devrais ressentir des étourdissements ou au pire des nausées. Pour l'instant tu es sous tonique et anti douleur, Croops ne devrait pas tarder, pour soigner ton bras et vérifier ton état, mais d'après ce que je vois, ça à l'air… D'aller. » Termina t-il soupirant encore, sentant la fatigue qu'il avait repoussé jusque là, revenir en force.

Harry l'observa avec des yeux ronds, Weasley, de son côté avait une expression fermée, comme s'il gardait le secret sur son inquiétude, il s'était rapproché du lit d'Harry et croisa le regard de Drago, hochant imperceptiblement la tête comme dans un remerciement muet. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Potter et souffla.

« M'a fait une peur bleue, mon pote… Hermione arrive, elle dépose Rosie à l'école et Hugo chez mes parents…Je crois qu'elle va te passer un savon, vieux… »

« Hey, c'était pas ma faute, ce sorcier est sorti de nulle part ! Argh ! » Grimaça Potter à nouveau, se tenant le côté alors qu'il essayait de se redresser contre ses coussins. Drago tapa sur sa main et claqua sa langue contre son palais dans une réprimande.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger ! » Répéta t-il alors qu'Harry tentait toujours de s'asseoir.

« Ecoutes Malefoy, Harry. » Insista Weasley en appuyant sur l'épaule de son ami pour le rallonger contre le matelas. Les sourcils de Potter se redressèrent sur son front dans son étonnement et se froncèrent dans la résignation avant qu'il ne se laisse aller contre son oreiller.

En début d'après-midi, Drago se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la chambre de Potter, Harry se plaignant à côté de lui de la nourriture servit par l'aide soignante du service, disant que la viande avait un goût de carton et qu'il voulait un Fish & Chips. Drago refusa simplement pour retourner à sa lecture pendant que le brun bougonnait sur son lit raclant sa cuillère sur le pot en verre de son pudding.

« Dîne avec moi. » Dit-il subitement continuant de cogner violemment sa cuillère contre le pot en verre.

Drago releva la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, incertain de ce qu'il avait entendu, ou de ce que voulait dire Harry. Il tourna la tête lentement vers ce dernier, prêt à l'interroger.

« Je- je veux dire… Une fois que- Que je serais sortit- d'ici, je veux dire- de l'hôpital… Euh… » Il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux, réfléchissant et prenant une bouffée d'oxygène. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux et les fixa à ceux de Drago. « Vendredi, si tu veux bien, on pourrait aller… Dîner, juste nous deux… En tête à tête- d-dans un restaurant. Enfin, s-si t'es libre, évidemment. » Reprit Potter, continuant de balbutier, incertain et timide. « Je pourrais laisser James chez Andromeda… Euh… Il faudra que je lui demande d'abord, m-mais au pire, il pourra rester chez euh, Hermione et R-Ron et on pourrait al- aller dans ce Restaurant Français, euh… Me rappelle plus du nom, tu adores- adorais cet endroit, dans Covent Garden, avec cette énorme cheminée en pierre et les fleurs de cerisier partout, les branches qui formaient cet-

« Harry ? Tu me demandes un rendez-vous galant ? » L'interrompu Drago avant que Potter ne s'époumone, avec un sourire amusé relevant ses pommettes.

Harry sembla prendre une pause, comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis étudia le visage de Drago déposant enfin son pot vide de pudding sur la table devant lui avec le reste de son plateau repas.

« Oui ? » Répondit-il avec une interrogation d'incertitude.

« Je doute qu'on puisse avoir une réservation au Clos Maggiore pour ce vendredi, Harry. » Indiqua Drago.

Harry émit un petit 'oh' de déception puis poussa sur les restes de nourriture dans son assiette comme pour s'occuper l'esprit.

« Mais on pourrait aller ailleurs, manger un Fish & Chips, si tu veux. » Continua Drago se retournant sur le magasine mondain qu'il avait piqué aux infirmières en allant chercher un café, un peu plus tôt.

Harry redressa la tête et regarda longuement le profil de Drago avant de répondre.

« Tu détestes les Fish & Chips. »

« Je n'aime pas manger avec les doigts, mais j'aime le poisson et les frites au vinaigre comme n'importe quel anglais. Mais on peut aller où tu veux, ça m'est égal, tant qu'on y va ensemble. » Termina Drago serrant la main d'Harry.

« Hermione m'a parlé d'un petit resto qui vient d'ouvrir sur le chemin de Traverse ? Parait que c'est pas mal. »

« Mmm, l'irlandais ? Pansy y a manger pour l'ouverture, son mari est investisseur et a été invité… Elle le trouve très charmant elle a conseillé à Blaise d'y emmener les Greengrass. La mère d'Astoria a été complètement conquise. Madame Zabini lui a trouvé un charme pittoresque, mais avec elle, dès que ce n'est pas italien… Enfin… » Drago se tourna finalement vers Harry, il prit sa main et la tira jusqu'à ses lèvres. « Je passerais tout à l'heure pour nous réserver une table. Samedi. Vendredi, je vais au mariage de Blaise et Astoria. » Dit-il avec une lueur taquine dans les yeux et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, avant d'embrasser affectueusement le dos de la main d'Harry. « Tu être mon 'plus un' ? » Ajouta t-il après un moment à contempler l'Aurore. Harry hocha tout juste la tête son regard encore rivé à sa main dans celle de Drago.

A 15h00, Drago se retrouva au milieu d'une foule de mère moldue, sur un trottoir étroit d'Islington attendant l'ouverture des grilles de l'école de James. Autour de lui, les chuchotements et les messes basses entre les femmes étaient presque aussi forts que le bruit des voitures dans la rue. Il se savait montrer du doigt, observé, une curiosité indiscrète alimentant les conversations. Son apparence était passé au crible, puis tendant l'oreille, Drago entendu les théories de ces mères sur sa présence devant l'école, qui venait-il chercher se demandaient-elles avides du moindre potin. Une sonnerie stridente interrompit l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez les mères du quartier et toutes se tournèrent vers la cours de l'autre côté du portail qui les séparaient du bâtiment scolaire.

Drago entendit une clameur gonflant, une sorte de tension dans l'atmosphère puis au fond de la cours, une porte s'ouvrit s'abattant contre le mur dans un bruit sourd, puis un ras de marée d'enfants, criant, hurlant et riant s'en échappa. Courant tous dans la même direction, sac à dos sur l'épaule, manteau ouverts sur un même uniforme gris anthracite, les enfants se déversaient par la porte, droit vers le portail, et pendant une seconde, Drago se rappela de cette scène du Roi Lion qu'il avait vu des années auparavant avec Harry, de ce troupeau de Zébus en déroute fonçant droit dans le canyon où attendait innocemment ce pauvre Simba. Les enfants étaient les Zébus en déroute, Drago le lionceau apeuré.

Mais avant qu'ils n'arrivent, une femme au regard dur et à la mine fatiguée se mit vaillamment entre la marée d'enfants et le portail. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent net, comme stupéfixés sur place, et Drago leva des sourcils étonnés et il eut un soudain respect infini pour cette femme au regard dur et à la mine fatiguée. Elle attendit, tournée vers les enfants les affrontant de son regard autoritaire. Les enfants semblèrent pliés sous l'ordre muet de la surveillante et s'ordonnèrent en rang par deux. La femme se détourna une fois satisfaite et vint ouvrir le portail, restant à côté et saluant chaque enfant qui passait le portail par son prénom.

Une trentaine de gamins plus tard et autant de cris de mères ameutant par leurs prénoms celui qu'elles voulaient, faisant sursauter Drago les douze premières fois avant qu'il ne soit finalement habitué, il reconnu les cheveux en bataille, blonds foncés de James qui traînait les pieds derrière une fillette aux cheveux bouclés châtains, au large nez et à la mâchoire carrée, qui lui rappela étrangement Millicent. James regardait ses pieds, ses sourcils froncés en concentration. Ses lunettes perchées sur le bout de son petit nez, prêtes à en tomber. James releva la tête pour repousser la monture sur son nez, dans un geste qui rappela Harry à Drago. Il renifla et chercha dans la foule de parents devant lui. Son regard passa sur Drago puis continua circulairement avant de revenir rapidement dans une expression de surprise et fut suivit aussitôt par de l'incompréhension.

« Au revoir, James, à demain. » Dit la surveillante alors qu'il passait le portail. James leva la tête vers elle.

« Au revoir Madame Bonpince. » Puis il précipita son pas entre les jambes des autres parents et Drago posa un genou au sol pour l'accueillir dans ses bras. James se jeta contre lui enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou avant de se reculer pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Où est papa ? » Demanda t-il essayant visiblement de comprendre l'absence d'Harry et la présence de Drago. Il dû remarquer quelque chose sur le visage de Drago, car son expression devint plus confuse et ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus, une inquiétude se dessinant sur ses traits enfantins. « Il devait venir me chercher, Meda a dit- il était pas là ce matin, il devait m'emmener à l'école, mais c'est Meda qui m'a- elle a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher… »

« Chut… James, calme-toi, ton papa va bien. » Dit doucement Drago serrant son fils un peu plus contre lui, le voyant se perdre dans sa confusion. James chercha dans le regard de Drago pendant quelques secondes puis hocha la tête.

« Il est où ? »

Drago ferma les paupières, prenant une seconde pour réfléchir, il avait passé les deux dernières heures avec Harry à se demander comment dire à leur fils que son père était à l'hôpital.

« James, mon grand, ton papa va bien, mais i-il a eu un accident ce matin, c'est pas grave et il m'a demandé de venir te chercher. »

Des larmes se cumulèrent rapidement dans les yeux de James, brisant le cœur de Drago, il serra aussitôt le garçon dans ses bras, passant une main réconfortante dans son dos.

« Chut, chut, c'est rien, James, il va bien, je te le promets, il va bien… » James couina contre le cou de Drago et renifla bruyamment avant de se redresser et de chercher la vérité de cette promesse dans le regard de Drago.

« Il est à l'hôpital, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça qu'il est pas là… » Drago hocha péniblement la tête, culpabilisant de voir son fils pleurer sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. « Il a eut quoi ? »

« Il s'est cassé le bras et s'est cogné la tête, c'est pour ça que les médicomages veulent qu'il reste à l'hôpital encore un peu. » Expliqua t-il essayant de minimiser au plus les blessures de Harry sans pour autant mentir à James. « On va aller le voir, d'accord ? Parce qu'il t'attend et il a très envie de te voir. Tu veux bien ? » James renifla une fois, mordilla ses lèvres puis hocha la tête. « Bien, alors on sèche ses vilaines larmes et on y va. » Termina Drago tirant un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche pour sécher les joues de son fils, il le tint ensuite devant son nez et dit « souffles » pour que le petit garçon s'y mouche. Le bruit de son nez donna un petit sourire à James et Drago lui fit écho rajoutant un petit rire. Les deux partagèrent un regard avant d'hocher la tête avec détermination.

Drago se releva, James toujours dans ses bras et le garçon enroula ses petites jambes autour de la taille de son père, resserrant le cercle de ses bras sur le cou de Drago. Il lâcha un rire franc et s'écria qu'il pouvait marcher. Drago sourit et secoua la tête.

« Nope, tu m'as trop manqué, alors je veux un méga câlin jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Ste Mangouste ! » Ria t-il. James s'exécuta et câlina Drago aussi fort que possible, alors que Drago descendait la rue, il contourna le petit parc de jeux devant l'école puis tourna à droite dans une ruelle. De l'autre côté se trouvait le Square Grimmaurd, mais ce n'était pas la destination de Drago et James. Regardant derrière et devant lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne Drago redressa James un peu plus haut dans ses bras. « Allez ! Accroches-toi, P'tit Singe ! On y va ! »

Drago transplanna directement dans le carrée des arrivées par transplannage dans le fond du lobby de Ste Mangouste. Il déposa James par terre et prit sa main avant de le conduire à la chambre d'Harry au 4ème étage.

James couru jusqu'au lit d'Harry, sautant dessus avant d'enlacer son père tout en criant « papa ! » Harry l'accueilli naturellement dans ses bras, bien que grimaçant sous le choc, il était clairement heureux et rassuré de voir son fils et de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Drago resta en retrait près de la porte, jusqu'à entendre les reniflements de James contre l'épaule de son père. Il remarqua des larmes similaires dans les yeux d'Harry. Puis Drago s'approcha et passa une main réconfortante sur le petit dos de James, dans une caresse circulaire. Il écouta ensuite les mots murmurés d'Harry, assurant leur fils que tout allait bien, pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry calma James, le balançant lentement dans ses bras et chuchotant doucement une berceuse à son oreille.

Drago allait pour s'asseoir sur la chaise des visiteurs, mais alors que sa main quittait le dos de James, le petit garçon le rattrapa et l'agrippa avec force. Il releva son petit nez du cou d'Harry et le regard qu'il servit à Drago fut un coupe-cœur et le blond se laissa tirer et se rapprocha des deux Potter. Il partagea un petit sourire avec Harry.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement, James raconta sa journée à l'école et bondit de plaisir en apprenant qu'il passerait la nuit avec Drago. Ils quittèrent difficilement Harry peu avant l'heure du dîner, le garçon se lova à nouveau contre Harry, lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

« T'en fais pas pour moi Champion, les infirmières me tiendront compagnie et puis il faut que tu ailles chercher Maraudeur chez Meda, il doit s'inquiéter pour toi. » James sembla tout juste se rappeler de son chien qu'il avait laissé chez Meda le matin même, il hocha la tête déterminé à retrouver son ami à poil. Il leva la tête vers Drago.

« On peut aller le chercher, pas vrai Drago ? Il peut venir chez toi aussi ? »

Drago retint un rire et confirma d'un hochement de tête secouant vivement les cheveux de son fils avant de l'aider descendre du lit. Drago se pencha ensuite sur Harry et embrassa délicatement sa joue, murmurant doucement à son oreille.

« Repose-toi, je te vois demain matin. » Il serra sa main avant de se reculer et de voir la teinte rose sur les joues d'Harry. Se tournant après un petit sourire espiègle, Drago remarqua le même rougissement sur le visage de James qui avait une expression à la fois surprise et ravie. Il passa sa main dans les mèches décoiffées du garçon avec un sourire. « Allez p'tit singe, Maraudeur nous attend ! »


End file.
